


Путь к Раю. Часть 7. Бездна

by Эсэйас Сайлас (esejas)



Series: Путь к Раю [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Angst, BDSM, Bromance, Disability, Drama, F/M, Fiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Philosophy, Polyamory, Post-Apocalypse, Psychology, Slow Burn, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 122,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/%D0%AD%D1%81%D1%8D%D0%B9%D0%B0%D1%81%20%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81
Summary: Мироздание продолжает распадаться на куски. Но находятся те, кто не желает с этим мириться и пытается что-то исправить. Движимые отчаянием и надеждой, выжившие после распада Вселенной поставили перед собой почти невыполнимую задачу — победить смерть. Смерть забрала у них многих. Как тех, кого никогда не хотелось бы видеть, так и тех, кого отчаянно не хотелось отпускать...
Series: Путь к Раю [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649218





	1. Глава 1. Бегство от ада

Тиелларис с сомнением оглядывал присутствующих. Альянс наконец собрался вместе, чтобы обсудить войну, которую планировалось начать. Их было пятеро, и ни один из оставшихся четверых не внушал королю доверия. Мужчина в ослепительно-золотых доспехах — его дед, пожалуй, еще мог произвести положительное впечатление. Однако, что до остальных...  
Эристис — некромант с его планеты, теперь каким-то образом ставший богом и овладевший собственной. Его нахальные золотые глаза озорно поблескивали, будто он задумал что-то недоброе. Адам — тот, кто когда-то, пытаясь спасти Вселенную, послал своего сына, чтобы уничтожить Иварлидрей. И она — Ямарайя, его смерть, по просьбе которой он и находился здесь.  
Это был альянс, где все ненавидят друг друга. Но, объединенные жаждой остаться существовать, они все же решили сотрудничать. Не все из них умирали, но каждый оказывался на пороге смерти. Каждый боролся с ней. И не каждому удалось победить.  
Бафомет был убит Адамом, но Бог не позволил ему провалиться за пределы Вселенной, оставив подле себя на Звезде. Адам оставил свою душу в кресте, поэтому не мог умереть. Снова и снова он выбирался из ада и возвращался назад. Даже когда его душа перетекла к сыну, она все еще принадлежала ему. Эристис был воскрешен своим отцом и на какие-то доли секунд видел тот ад, что творился за чертой смерти. Сам же Тиелларис боролся с тьмой, что едва не убила его. Ямарайя не рассказала о себе ничего.  
От альянса, пожалуй, могло быть куда больше пользы, присутствуй здесь сейчас несколько другие лица. Анеида отказалась находиться рядом с Адамом и послала вместо себя Бафомета. Адам пытался убить его, и попытка завершилась удачно, но Золотой Ангел не держал ни на кого зла. Вместо Адама все предпочли бы видеть Лилит, которая с первого слова располагала к себе, да к тому же разбиралась в теме куда лучше. Не единожды она вытаскивала с того света своего сына. Ее дар позволял столь многое, что в нем можно было найти сильнейшее оружие для этой войны.  
Тиелларис также хотел бы видеть здесь Вестера, покинувшего реальность многие годы назад. Маг обладал силой, позволявшей ему и его семье перерождаться, сохраняя воспоминания. Даже уйдя в свою реальность, он забрал их с собой. Многие некроманты пытались овладеть этой силой, но мало кому удалось это сделать. Большинство предпочло обрести свою вечность, став демонами. Тиелларис никогда не знал, каким образом происходит превращение магов в бессмертных. Ямарайя рассказала лишь о том, что отбирала лучших, с которыми смогла бы поделиться силой.  
— На что похож ад? — спросил Тиелларис, отрываясь от своих размышлений.  
Адам пожал плечами.  
— Ад это не место, а состояние. Ад — это невыносимая пустота. Он похож на кошмарный сон, из которого не вырваться. Ты помнишь, что существует что-то другое, но больше не помнишь ничего. Бог создал мир, оставив ад за его пределами. Создал, чтобы вырваться оттуда. Создал, потому что смог. И мы сможем.  
— Небытия нет, — добавил Бафомет, со стальным спокойствием глядя на своего убийцу. — Все существует, нет ничего несуществующего. Невозможно перестать существовать, если ты уже родился. Можно только существовать по-другому.  
— Разве это не ужасно? — подал голос Эристис, с усмешкой взирая на собравшихся. — Даже когда тьма затопила Вселенную, даже когда мир провалился во тьму, ничего не изменилось. Даже когда до нас дойдет очередь на смерть, ничего не изменится. Мы все равно продолжим существовать.  
— А ты бы предпочел разлететься на атомы? — нервно поинтересовался Адам, подскакивая к некроманту. — Могу устроить!  
— Отвали, хитрожопый хмырь, — равнодушно хмыкнул Эристис, отмахиваясь от психующего ангела. — Вы все просто жалкие букашки, которые хотят жить.  
— А ты, значит, не хочешь?!  
Некромант усмехнулся и тряхнул золотистыми волосами, собранными в хвост, отворачиваясь и демонстрируя Адаму свое презрение.  
— Сомневаюсь, что Вселенную и людей создал один и тот же чувак, — заявил он. — Вселенная гениальна, а люди — полное говно.  
Бафомет вздохнул, накрывая лицо рукой. Хоть его сына и не было рядом, серьезная встреча превратилась в балаган.  
— Прекратите, — велел он, разнимая нервного ангела и острого на язык некроманта. — То, что происходит, касается нас всех. Мы объединили наши миры, создав подобие того, что было. Но этого недостаточно.  
Адам с неохотой отошел, поправляя ворот плаща. Эристис ему не нравился. Как и большая часть присутствующих. Бафомет едва заметно улыбнулся, вспомнив о сыне. Они с Адамом оба любили дурачиться, и этим были похожи.  
— Нам придется создать рай из ада, — произнес он негромко, но твердо. — Мы должны прийти туда, пока он не пришел за нами.  
На Золотого Ангела обратились четыре пары внимательных глаз.

Выйдя на широкую поляну, Аларайн огляделся. Поблизости не было ни единой живой души. Удовлетворенно затянувшись сигаретой, демон уселся под деревом и прислонился к нему спиной. Покурить в одиночестве удавалось крайне редко. При жителях лесного королевства сделать это было почти нереально — те весьма категорично относились к подобного рода пагубным привычкам и начинали приставать с нравоучениями. Поэтому Аларайн часто сбегал подальше в лес, чтобы спокойно выкурить сигарету.  
Он сидел под деревом и смотрел на небо, на лес вокруг, на зверей, иногда посещающих поляну. Они хорошо знали его и подходили ласкаться. Он прожил здесь, в окружении лесов и полей, почти двадцать лет. Почти двадцать лет минуло с тех пор, как отец оставил его и ушел, отвергнутый королем.  
Жизнь во дворце оказалась веселой. Сын короля был почти его ровесником, поэтому Аларайн никогда не скучал. С тех пор, как он вырос, мало что успело измениться. Тиелларис все так же возмущался из-за его внешнего вида, порываясь внести в него свои коррективы. Демону нравилось ходить в джинсах и простой рубахе, перехватывая волосы резинкой. Король же вечно пытался вырядить во что-то более нарядное, но юноша никогда не давался, порой доводя его до белого каления. Аларайн был тихим, пока его не трогали, но несносным, стоило кому-то вторгнуться в его личное пространство.  
Он был тем, в ком соединились три энергии, принадлежащие Вселенной. Сыном смерти, потомком Бога и тьмы. Он знал, что затевает Тиелларис, вступая в альянс, но был абсолютно безразличен к происходящему. Во многом он был похож на Астарота. Иногда король узнавал в нем черты Анарея, но те были довольно призрачны, чтобы придавать им значение.  
Аларайн любил оставаться в одиночестве. Никто не знал, о чем он думал, подолгу сидя на одном месте и скользя взглядом по красивым пейзажам. Но все привыкли к тому, что его лучше не беспокоить.  
Испепелив дотлевший окурок в синем пламени, Аларайн поднялся, лениво потягиваясь. До ушей доносилось заливистое пение птиц, солнце освещало зеленую поляну, капельки росы блестели на траве. Раннее утро совсем не было тихим. Вскоре и во дворце должна была закипеть жизнь...  
Аларайн не стал возвращаться. Он направился глубже в лес, желая уйти подальше от суеты.  
Мальчишка, выскочивший навстречу, заставил на мгновение растеряться. Вынырнув из ниоткуда, он едва не сбил с ног.  
— Ты что забыл так глубоко в лесу? — спросил Аларайн со смесью недоумения и раздражения. Подхватив мальчишку за шкирку, он удивленно воззрился на его абсолютно черную, как сажа, кожу, и красные, горящие решимостью глаза. — Ты вообще кто? Что-то не похож ты на здешний народец.  
— Пусти, болван! — возмутился мальчишка, пытаясь пнуть демона. Сам он был ему примерно по пояс, и это выглядело забавно.  
Аларайн разжал пальцы, и демоненок повалился на траву, пыхтя и сопя от злости. Его длинный хвостик с зазубринкой на конце яростно мотался из стороны в сторону.  
— Ты откуда такой вылез? — усмехнулся Аларайн. — Ребенок, ты как смог пройти между мирами?  
— Я не ребенок! — возмутился мальчишка, вскакивая и гневно сверкая глазами. — Это тело детское, но я не ребенок!  
— Я все равно буду относиться к тебе, как к ребенку, — пожал плечами демон. — Пока ты так выглядишь. И дети не должны здесь бегать без присмотра взрослых.  
— В какой безумный мир я попал, — проворчал мальчишка.  
На этот раз Аларайн взял его за запястье и потащил за собой прямиком ко дворцу.

Положив голову на колени Иералена, Эксес щурился на яркое солнце, ожидая, пока оно вновь скроется за облаками. Его ярко-золотистые волосы, рассыпавшись по чужим коленям, поблескивали на свету. Иерален бережно перебирал их и улыбался, поглаживая юного принца по голове. Он заботился о нем с самого детства. Поставленный приглядывать за Эксесом, он был ему кем-то вроде няньки. Но и теперь, когда принц вырос, то не перестал нуждаться в нем.  
Иерален вспоминал, как, будучи ребенком, Эксес спал, зажав в ладошке его волосы, после очередной рассказанной на ночь сказки, и улыбался, сравнивая маленького принца с принцем взрослым. Эксес все так же безмятежно дремал, сморенный жарой и увлекательными историями. С детства он совсем не изменился. Озорной, веселый, он часто доводил всех вокруг до белого каления, и только мягкий и спокойный Иерален мог управиться с его непростым характером.  
Их связывало нечто большее, чем просто крепкая дружба. Как-то раз, когда Эксес был еще совсем маленьким, он задал своему наставнику вопрос, заставивший того на мгновения растеряться.  
— А если кто-то дорог тебе больше, чем остальные — это любовь? — спросил юный принц, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Может быть, — уклончиво ответил Иерален.  
— А как это понять? — не унимался Эксес.  
— Со временем.  
— А ты знаешь?  
— Спроси лучше своего папу, — вздохнул мужчина.  
— Он вообще не разбирается в любви, — насупился маленький принц. — Он любит Эрика.  
Сейчас Эксес смеялся над собой, вспоминая тот разговор. Он вырос и понял, насколько был наивен, считая, что любовь бывает направлена лишь на того, кто ее заслуживает. Со времен его детства Эрик больше не ссорился с отцом. Они жили душа в душу, по-прежнему любя друг друга. Хоть Эксес и недолюбливал брата, все же старался открыто не демонстрировать своей неприязни, чтобы не расстраивать Тиеллариса. Да и не так уж часто им удавалось увидеться...  
Обнимая Иералена за шею и погружаясь в нежный поцелуй, Эксес ликовал от осознания, что все это действительно происходит. Поцелуи... Не сосчитать, сколько их было. Сколько лет назад он понял, что это все же была любовь?..  
С Иераленом он чувствовал себя счастливым. С ним было тепло и спокойно. Даже в такое тревожное время...  
— Кажется, отец вернулся, — улыбнулся Эксес, отстраняясь и вскакивая на ноги. До ушей донеслись обрывки разговора. Звучание глубокого, низкого бархатного голоса принц узнал бы из тысячи.  
Но сейчас голос отца не был привычно спокойным. Тиелларис кричал, выведенный из себя, и Эксес поспешил узнать, что же произошло.  
Издали завидев Аларайна, принц сокрушенно вздохнул. Интересно, что он мог натворить на этот раз?  
Рядом с демоном обнаружился невысокий худощавый мальчик, исподлобья глядящий на недовольного короля. Тиелларис втолковывал Аларайну, что у него и так полно забот, и он не намерен возиться с не пойми откуда взявшимся ребенком.  
— Я не ребенок! — возмутился мальчишка.  
— А ты помалкивай! — осадил его король.  
— Да пошел ты, пидарас разодетый! — огрызнулся ребенок.  
Тиелларис растерялся от такой вопиющей наглости и в возмущении открыл рот, с шумом глотая воздух. Поняв, что сейчас будет, Аларайн решил вступиться за мальчишку.  
— Я сам с ним разберусь, — решил он, утешающе хлопая короля по плечу. — Я не такой ранимый, как ты.  
Хихикая, Эксес увел переполненного возмущением отца, оставив Аларайна разбираться с неожиданным гостем. Тиелларис все пытался выразить глубину своей обиды, но от смеси шока и гнева не находил подходящих слов.  
— Ну, рассказывай, кто ты и откуда взялся, — усмехнулся демон, опускаясь на траву перед мальчишкой.  
Тот фыркнул и презрительно отвернулся.  
— Вот еще, буду я со всякими примитивными существами разговаривать.  
— Примитивными? — хохотнул Аларайн. — Сам-то ты к какой расе принадлежишь?  
— Я Ксерксес, — гордо произнес мальчишка, вздергивая подбородок. — Я бог.  
— Бог, значит, — присвистнул демон. — Такой маленький, и уже бог.  
Рассердившись, мальчишка сделал яростное движение рукой, и Аларайна мощной волной отбросило в сторону.  
— Ладно-ладно, верю, — вздохнул он, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь.  
Неестественно-жуткие красные глаза решительно смотрели на него. В мальчишке чувствовалась небывалая сила. И все же он казался беззащитным ребенком.

Находиться здесь было невыразимо скучно. Рей маялся от тоски, не зная, чем себя занять. Порой безделье прерывалось навязчивыми мыслями об Астароте, и от этого становилось еще хуже.  
Он стремился ввысь, туда, где мог бы найти ответы, но чувствовал, что не может взлететь. Не может подняться выше уровня своего роста. И отчаянно боится упасть.  
Где сейчас был Правитель Ада? Там, где за чертой распавшейся Вселенной таился мир вечных мучений? Хотел бы Рей сказать, что не смотря ни на что вытащит его оттуда... Хотел бы. Но не мог. Он не ощущал в себе сил спасти даже самого себя.  
— Эй, — окликнул демон, заметив невдалеке высокую фигуру.  
Бафомет обернулся на оклик. Как всегда спокойный, он сдержанно, но приветливо улыбался. Рей подошел к нему и встал поодаль, уставившись в бескрайнюю черноту. Здесь было не слишком уютно. Тьма кругом давила и высасывала все силы. А на сотворение демон не был способен. Только не сейчас.  
— Ты его отец? — спросил он, переводя взгляд на Золотого Ангела.  
Тот кивнул. Рей смотрел на него с недоверием и неприязнью. Как разительно он отличался от сына... Статный, высокий, держащийся гордо и прямо. Даже сейчас, не в золотой мантии, а в совершенно обычной рубашке синего цвета. Под цвет его темно-голубых глаз.  
— Ты ведь видел, как его убивали, — процедил демон сквозь зубы. — Видел и не пошевелил и пальцем, чтобы его спасти.  
— Он смог бы объяснить тебе, почему я так поступил, — без тени раскаяния или ответной неприязни отозвался Бафомет. — Это был его выбор. Наконец ответить за свои поступки. Я не смел ему мешать. Мне жаль, что его нет рядом. Что он не видит моего мира, не сражается за наше будущее. Но он всегда был таким. Он никогда не разделял моих идей, ему было безразлично общество. Он жил, чтобы развлекаться. И, если бы не умер, сейчас занимался бы тем же.  
Рей раздраженно фыркнул, не желая слушать поучающие речи. Может быть, он не слишком хорошо знал Астарота. Может быть, тот так и не захотел ему открыться... Но что мог знать его отец, бросивший его умирать?  
— Ты любишь его, — продолжал Золотой Ангел, не снимая с лица легкой улыбки. — Вас многое связывает. Но есть то, к чему он стремится. Понимает он это или нет. И он оставит тебя в пути. Может быть, даже если он вернется, ты больше никогда его не увидишь.  
— Зачем тогда я все еще жив? — огрызнулся демон. — Неужели нет способа растворить себя в бесконечности? Неужели небытия правда нет? Совсем?  
— Ты был рожден из желания создать небытие. Ты будешь вечно к нему стремиться. Это твоя судьба. До этих пор я не видел, чтобы кто-то смог победить то, что предначертано ему с зачатия. Кроме, разве что, Айона. Твоего деда. Но это далось ему нелегко. Он сотворил рай из ада. Сотворил то, что пытаемся сделать мы.  
— Так пусть поможет вам, — хмыкнул Рей. Слова Бафомета жалили метко, раня в самое сердце. Казалось, он видит насквозь.  
— Есть те, кому ни до кого нет дела, — пояснил Золотой Ангел. — Те, кто существуют обособленно от всех. В жизни Айона ничего не изменится, если остатки бытия растворятся в бесконечности. Он не будет нам помогать. Это не его борьба. Свой путь он уже прошел.  
— Ты сраный философ, — резко заявил демон.  
Бафомет пожал плечами, спокойно принимая дерзкое хамство.  
— Я провел тысячелетия в попытке понять законы мироздания. Астарот считал, что раз истины нет, то возможно все. Но мироздание работает несколько иначе. Мало просто поверить во что-то, чтобы оно стало истиной. Нужно еще суметь понять, почему ты в это поверил, и куда тебя это приведет. Он не смог преодолеть своих страданий и исправить ошибки. Никакое могущество не смогло исправить того, с чем он родился.  
— Дерьмо, — злобно прошипел Рей. — Все ваше мироздание. Какого черта мы должны расплачиваться за то, в чем не виноваты? Что не зависело от нас?  
— Может быть, это несправедливо и неправильно. Но это просто существует.  
— Ненавижу тех, кто считает себя вправе решать за других. Кто смеет создавать новую жизнь, не спрашивая, хочет ли она быть созданной.  
— У вас с Астаротом тоже есть ребенок, — напомнил Бафомет. — И ты сам обходился с ним не лучшим образом.  
— Да, я сотворил ужасную вещь, — нехотя согласился Рей, сжимая кулаки. — Ради желания, которое мне даже не принадлежало. То, с чем я рожден — не мое. Я виноват перед своим сыном. Так же, как мой отец виноват передо мной.  
Бафомет усмехнулся, прикрывая глаза и погружаясь в воспоминания.  
— Не думай, что я был готов смириться с этим. Не думай, что я не пытался ничего изменить. Сколько раз я говорил с ним об этом... Сколько раз пытался объяснить, что ему стоит измениться... Что за свои поступки придется отвечать... Но он никогда меня не слушал. И вечно делал все наперекор любым законам и правилам. Получал за это и делал все по новой. За какие же глупые, безрассудные вещи мне приходилось его наказывать... Он выращивал наркотики в саду, дразнил архангела, вел разгульный и неподобающий образ жизни... А потом врал и выкручивался. И обещал исправиться. Я надеялся, что мои наказания все же чему-нибудь его научат. А он говорил, что ему скучно быть послушным. Весь свой безграничный потенциал и гибкий ум он тратил на то, чтобы делать невыносимой жизнь окружающих. Но, видимо, он все же понял что-то, раз решился попытаться искупить свои грехи. Он сам шагнул в ад. И у него есть вечность, чтобы оттуда выбраться.

Заняться было решительно нечем. В ожидании Адам скучающе бросал камни в озеро, сидя на берегу. На душе было как-то тоскливо. Долгое одиночество провоцировало хандру и депрессию. Зачем он только притащил сюда брата, если тот все равно не желал с ним видеться?  
Вздохнув, ангел откинулся на траву, заводя руки за голову и уставляясь взглядом в голубое безмятежное небо. Вся атмосфера нагоняла тоску.  
Было множество тех, кого он любил... Любил ли? Страсть, яркая и яростная, разрушала, сжигала дотла и вновь воссоздавала из пепла. Наверное, он мог любить нормально... Наверное, мог заботиться, быть ласковым и внимательным, не причинять боль, получая от этого удовольствие. Наверное...  
Адам с сомнением взглянул на свою руку. Пару раз сжал и разжал кулак. На запястье застыло вечное клеймо.  
Он был рожден слабым и бесправным. И потому всего добился сам. Под его власть попадали лишь те, кого он мог в ней убедить. Находились и те, кто не желал признавать его власти... И он уважал их. За то, что они шли его путем.  
Он никогда не действовал силой. Хитрил, изворачивался, тщательно продумывал свои шаги. Даже Сатана смог победить лишь однажды, только потому, чтоб Адам был обезоружен смятением. Смог отнять его силу. И даже тогда ангел нашел выход.  
Он разрушил былые устои. Убил всех, кто имел отношение к старому миру, и воздвиг новый на его руинах. Он научился даже менять прошлое. Но никогда не видел его последствий. Именно поэтому ошибки были неизбежны.  
То, что иным давалось с самого начала, он достигал тяжелым, упорным трудом. Ему пришлось стать правителем целой планеты, будучи ребенком. И он испытывал величайшее наслаждение, убивая взрослых и называя это правосудием.  
Коротая время за размышлениями, он не заметил, как в отдалении послышались шаги. Высокая фигура остановилась поодаль, загораживая солнце. Адам поднялся, с кислой миной уставившись наверх.  
— Я ждал не тебя, — грубо поприветствовал он.  
— Я знаю, — сдержанно улыбнулся Бафомет. — Но Анеида не придет. Она не хочет тебя видеть.  
Адам хмыкнул, презрительно отворачиваясь и глядя на безмятежную водную гладь. Золотой Ангел... Как всегда статный и великолепный. Знать. Даже сейчас, когда от ослепительно-золотых доспехов остались лишь ошейник и корона на лбу. А от былого статуса — одни руины.  
Золотого Ангела казнили по его приказу. Наверняка он ненавидел его не меньше, чем дочь.  
— Какими были твои последние слова? — спросил Адам, не поднимая головы. — Все считают их значимыми. Почему-то помнят всегда только первые и последние слова человека. То, что он говорил всю жизнь, никого не интересует.  
— Я просил передать своему сыну, что люблю его, — ответил Бафомет без тени злости или обиды, не меняя выражения лица.  
Адам мрачно уставился в землю.  
— А мой отец? Ты ведь участвовал в его казни... Что говорил мой отец перед смертью?  
— Он проклинал тебя и твою мать. И был огорчен тем, что не удалось убить тебя.  
Он ждал примерно такого ответа. Но все же, где-то в глубине души, от него сделалось больно.  
— Он вернется, когда мы разрушим ад? — тихо спросил Адам, сжимая кулаки. — Вернется, и мне снова придется бороться за свое существование?  
Рывком поднявшись на ноги, он поравнялся с Бафометом, с решительным гневом глядя ему в глаза.  
— Какая мерзость, — процедил он, обдавая его волнами ненависти. — С чего люди взяли, что дети вообще хотят рождаться? Если бы мне дали выбор, если бы мне показали это дерьмо вокруг, этих идиотов, населяющих мир, а потом спросили бы, хочу ли я родиться, я бы послал всех к черту. Дети не хотят рождаться. Не нужно считать, что вы вправе распоряжаться ими. Вы — чертовы рабовладельцы, я ни за что не поверю, что ты любил Астарота. Что хоть кто-то из вас любит своих детей.  
Бафомет прикрыл глаза, чуть опуская подбородок. С ним сейчас говорил не архангел. Ребенок. Недолюбленный ребенок. Обиженный на своих родителей. На весь безграничный мир.  
— Я хотел умереть, чтобы найти выход из этого ада, — продолжал Адам, крепче сжимая кулаки и начиная мелко дрожать. — Мне некуда было бежать. Дети — это будущее общества. Винтики системы. Если бы винтики начали ломаться, система рухнула бы. Поэтому надзиратели так тщательно следили, чтобы никто не сбежал. Чтобы никто не совершил самоубийство. Все, что не убивает тебя, просто убивает медленно. Слишком медленно, чтобы ты мог это заметить. Кругом были запреты. Нас ограждали от боли и удовольствий. От всего. Мы не имели права на чувства. Наши родители были уверены, что дети хотят получать удовольствие только из чувства протеста. Потому что сами они давно разучились наслаждаться, любить и даже чувствовать боль. Они сознательно лишали себя всего, что делало их живыми. Поэтому я просто убил их всех. И тебя. Ведь ты — взрослый, который привел в этот мир еще один винтик системы. Ты не имел на это права. Ты чертов лицемер, который утверждает, что любит своего ребенка. Я ненавижу это.  
— Астарот никогда не был винтиком системы, — непринужденно улыбнулся Бафомет, ничуть не обидевшись. — Я не создавал его ради мечты. Ради своих амбиций. Не заставлял делать то, чего мне хотелось. Пусть я бывал строг с ним... В конечном итоге, это ничему его не научило. Если бы он счел это поводом для ненависти — я заплатил бы за его обиду. Но он лишь сожалел, что я не нашел способ заставить его прислушаться и сделать выводы. Потому что жизнь наказала его куда строже.  
— Ты решал, что для него будет счастьем, — злобно буркнул Адам. — Ты распоряжался им, пытался заставить соответствовать своим ожиданиям. Учил несуществующей справедливости.  
— Мне не приходилось быть ребенком, — спокойно ответил Золотой Ангел, не смутившись его ярости. — Я вряд ли могу понять, как это чувствуется. Надо мной никогда не было родителей или правителей. Я сам был творцом своей судьбы. Я не думаю, что достаточно хорошо понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Я помню маленького мальчика, который плакал, зажав рукой запястье, из которого хлестала кровь. И помню, как этот мальчик стал жестоким архангелом, вынесшим мне приговор. Астарот творил ужасные вещи. Калечил судьбы и миры лишь от скуки. Но я никогда не осуждал его и всегда продолжал любить. Всегда верил, что он когда-нибудь наконец найдет путь, который сделает его счастливым. Поддерживал, если он во мне нуждался. Ты был лишен всего этого. Ребенок, которому пришлось слишком рано повзрослеть.  
Адам отвернулся, прикрывая рукой глаза. Он тоже совершенно не мог понять. Каково было иметь любящих родителей? Каково было приходить к ним за советом, за утешением, за помощью? Он не знал этого. Не знал и как самому быть хорошим отцом. Он был ребенком, нуждающимся в заботе и любви.  
— Не плачь, — ласково шепнул Бафомет, обнимая его и притягивая к себе, заставляя ошеломленно уткнуться в жесткий ошейник. — Ад внутри нас. Мы сильны. Мы выживем в кровавом мраке небес. Ты одинок. Это твой путь. Но он еще не окончен. Ты обязательно найдешь то, что ищешь. Все будет хорошо.  
Адам тихо всхлипнул, обнимая Золотого Ангела в ответ и вцепляясь в его рубашку. Астароту повезло с отцом. Его вот так обнимали, утешали, гладили по волосам... Адам прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь во власть теплой нежности. Бафомет наверняка скучал по сыну. Стоило лишь вспомнить их прощание еще тогда, в Раю... Они действительно любили друг друга.  
Едва они вышли из звездолета, Бафомета скрутили и повели прочь. Никто не стал ни допрашивать, ни разбираться. Астарот кричал, рвался к отцу, но его крепко держали, не позволяя броситься за ним. А потом просто вышвырнули вон с космодрома. Домой он вернулся на автопилоте. В глазах была пустота, на душе скопилась мрачная горечь. Мир перевернулся в тот момент. Его лишили, пожалуй, самого дорогого. Того, что он никогда не рассчитывал потерять.  
Несколько недель он просто лежал и безразлично глядел в потолок. Его вина?.. Мог ли он что-то исправить?.. Его просто не стали слушать.  
Спустя месяцы он явился к Адаму, решив признаться в том, что на самом деле произошло. Архангел лишь рассмеялся ему в лицо. Ему было плевать.  
Увидеться с отцом не позволяли. Доведенный до отчаяния, Астарот решился впервые использовать силу, чтобы хоть на секунду оказаться рядом с ним.  
Ту ночь он проплакал у отца на плече, прощаясь навеки. Под утро его вывела стража, недоумевая, как он там оказался. На следующий день Бафомета казнили.


	2. Глава 2. Цена памяти

— Может быть, наша вселенная просто мизерная клетка чьего-то организма, — пространно сообщил Эристис, поведя рукой в воздухе. Адам и не заметил, как он успел схватить этой рукой пироженку и отправить ее целиком в свой рот, довольно облизываясь.  
— Бесспорно, коллега, — согласился он, подливая себе в бокал еще вина.  
Эристис ему нравился. Он не замолкал ни на секунду и нес совершеннейшую чушь. Ужасно болтливый некромант с Иварлидрея как нельзя лучше подходил ангелу для общения. Ведь они были так похожи.  
Помимо различнейших общих интересов, тяге к насилию и болтовне, маг также тяготел к эпатажной, очень вызывающей одежде. Сейчас, к примеру, на нем был короткий кожаный топ, выставляющий напоказ живот, и длинная юбка с разрезом от бедра поверх облегающих штанов. Образ дополняли браслеты и ошейник с шипами. Одного этого было достаточно Адаму, чтобы влюбиться.  
Эристис вальяжно возлежал на мягком удобном диване, понемногу пожирая пироженки, коих на столике перед ним предстал весьма обширный выбор.  
— Знаешь, а ты производишь впечатление, что ты не идиот, — заметил вдруг некромант, пристально глядя на Адама. Очередная невинная пироженка сгинула в пучине его желудка.  
— Впечатляющий комплимент, — восхитился ангел. — Лучше этого только «ты меня сегодня почти не бесишь» от Самаэля.  
— Говно, — вынес вердикт Эристис, когда последняя пироженка исчезла в недрах его живота. Щелкнув пальцами, он материализовал вафельный тортик и принялся поглощать гигантскими укусами.  
Адам вздохнул, в который раз ощущая собственную ничтожность. Всяким идиотам сила Бога давалась, на его взгляд, слишком легко.  
— Как ты попал в альянс? — спросил он, устраиваясь поудобнее и подпирая щеку рукой.  
Некромант пожал плечами.  
— Тут кормят, — пробубнил он, набив рот тортиком.  
— А если серьезно?  
— Серьезно... — печально вздохнул Эристис, принимая вертикальное положение и закидывая ногу на ногу. — Я присоединился к альянсу, только чтобы спасти своего отца. Мой отец остался там, в мире, который нашел свой конец. Вот почему я делаю это. Он когда-то был готов пожертвовать собой за то, чтобы вернуть меня к жизни. Теперь моя очередь сделать то же для него, если потребуется.  
Адам мрачно хмыкнул, совершенно некстати вспоминая о своем отце. Которого он совсем не хотел видеть и, уж тем более, спасать.  
— Хочешь поучительную историю? — спросил некромант, резко меняя неприятную обоим тему.  
Ангел кивнул.  
— Так вот, — начал маг, переворачиваясь на спину и подкидывая тортик к потолку. — «Часто по ночам в окрестностях раздаются безумные крики. Ходят слухи, что на людей нападает странный маньяк. Он не убивает своих жертв и не грабит. Наутро жертва даже не помнит, что с ней произошло. Но потом с ней начинают происходить изменения. Поначалу никто не замечает этого — жертва по-прежнему ходит на работу, общается с семьей, исправно выполняет свои обязанности. Вот только в поведении проскальзывает едва уловимое отвращение ко всему происходящему. И однажды жертва не выдерживает размеренного ритма своей бессмысленной жизни. Она покидает семью, бросает работу и отправляется на поиски смысла.  
Все дело в том, что маньяк меняет сознания людей. Темными ночами он подкарауливает их в безлюдных переулках и насилует в мозг, зачиная в нем разум. И люди начинают осознавать, как ужасна жизнь, которую они ведут. Как много они теряют, отдавая свое время ненавистной работе и обществу, которое требует соблюдать приличия и забывать о своих желаниях. Они начинают ненавидеть общество.  
Каждую ночь появляется на одного разумного человека больше. И со временем их станет столько, что они смогут пойти против общества и избавить человечество от вечного рабства.  
А пока маньяк, которого с каждой новой жертвой начинают бояться все больше, исправно делает свое дело. Ведь он — избранный, призванный избавить мир от гнета антиразума.»  
— Поучительно, — согласился Адам, глядя вдаль пространно-философским взглядом. — Ты, похоже, знаешь много прикольных историй.  
— А то, — игриво подмигнул Эристис, откусывая от торта огромный кусок. Он только и делал, что лежал и ел.  
— Может, разнообразим наш досуг? — предложил ангел, придвигаясь к нему ближе. С дивана напротив он переместился на диван, где валялся маг.  
— Э, я не по этим делам, — возразил Эристис, поспешно отодвигаясь. На лице Адама отразилось разочарование. — Секс — это отстой. Вот то ли дело порезать кого-нибудь на куски!  
— Порежь! — милостиво разрешил Адам. — Порежь меня полностью!  
— Так неинтересно, — скучающе отмахнулся некромант. — Никакого азарта. Больше на БДСМ похоже. Я презираю БДСМ.  
— Почему это? — оскорбился ангел.  
— Безопасное, разумное и добровольное насилие — это какая-то пародия на насилие, — презрительно фыркнул Эристис. — Я люблю крошить людей, чтоб из них кровища хлестала, а не доставлять им удовольствие.  
Адам вздохнул, разочарованно отсаживаясь обратно. Похоже, с некромантом ему ничего не светило. Даже боль. О том, что любовь — это больно, ангел помнил еще с тех времен, когда спал с Анеидой. Это действительно было больно. Да и раны на спине потом долго заживали...  
— Обернись, — подсказал Эристис, указывая взглядом на что-то у Адама за спиной. — Там чья-то голова.  
Ангел с тревогой обернулся, но, натолкнувшись взглядом лишь на уныло висящую на стене картину и вазу под ней, облегченно вздохнул.  
— Расслабься, я тебя просто напугал, — как ни в чем не бывало заявил маг, продолжая поедать бесконечный торт. Адам впервые видел еду, которая могла регенерировать.  
— Да нет, здесь действительно лежала голова, но это было давно и неправда, — сообщил он, припоминая свои темные делишки.  
Эристису тоже было, что вспомнить. Но он был слишком занят. Он ел торт.  
— Жизнь — компьютерная игра, — глубокомысленно изрек он. — Которую нужно пройти, чтобы прийти к концу и получить плюшку. А если умереть — все отмотается на начало.  
Вспомнив, как проваливался в пустоту и блуждал по ней, Адам поежился, одергивая ворот и запахиваясь в свой плащ. Ему было невыносимо одиноко. Он скучал по своему старому телу. В старом теле он был повыше и помощнее. И золотые волосы ему совсем не шли.  
— Не хочу больше умирать, — всхлипнул он, как ребенок.  
Эристис протянул руку, перепачканную в шоколаде, и ободряюще похлопал его по плечу.  
— Мы платим абонентскую плату за жизнь, — туманно поведал он. — Скоро аренда бытия закончится.  
«Заменитель Астарота», — подумалось Адаму с раздражением.  
Правитель Ада по молодости баловался наркотиками. Некромант же, похоже, был таким с самого рождения.  
Он был ленивым, болтливым и ужасно прожорливым. Адам же обожал тусовки, секс и выпивку. В этом их интересы не пересекались совсем.  
— Господи, — пробормотал ангел, зарываясь лицом в ворот плаща. — Если бы ты не сдох, я бы тебе помолился!

— Мне так нравится смотреть в твои глаза, полные печали и тоски. Будто бы мертвые, но невероятно глубокие и родные. Нравится твоя печаль, так похожая на мою. Твое спокойное смирение перед лицом вечности. Я все еще не могу смириться, пряча боль глубоко внутри и пытаясь искать выход, а ты уже давно все решил. Мне нравится перебирать твои седые волосы, словно кричащие о боли, которую тебе пришлось пережить, о твоих страданиях, о твоей печали. Я так рад, что ты пришел, Самаэльчик...  
Стукнув брата по руке, скользнувшей от его волос к губам, Сатана поднялся, коря себя за то, что позволил себе положить голову ему на колени. С Адамом никогда нельзя было расслабляться. Это могло быть чревато особенно назойливыми домогательствами. Поэтому, когда брат излишне наглел, дьявол ненавязчиво намекал ему поостыть, сверкая глазами, в которых бурлило синее пламя. Эффекта устрашения, правда, хватало ненадолго. Ангел был отходчив.  
— Ну дай мне выразить благодарность, — канючил он, цепляясь брату за одежду.  
— Так выражают любовь, а не благодарность, — прорычал Сатана, не чая от него отделаться.  
— Так можно выразить что угодно, даже ненависть. Если делать это без согласия и не слишком аккуратно, — уточнил Адам.  
— Дебил, — досадливо пробормотал дьявол, стряхивая со своей груди его руку.  
— Как я скучал по этому! — восторженно воскликнул ангел, стискивая его в объятиях. — Ты говоришь это с таким чувством, Самаэльчик! С такой неповторимой интонацией!  
— Гори в аду! — возмутился Сатана, ощущая, как рука брата плавно переползла с пояса немного ниже. — Как ты меня достал!  
Он уже жалел, что согласился прийти и утешить ангела, вторую неделю уныло слоняющегося по окрестностям. Адам был непривычно молчаливым, задумчивым и печальным. Но, стоило поблизости оказаться хоть какому-то претенденту на его внимание, ангел, как обычно, завелся с пол-оборота.  
— Ни за что, Самаэльчик! — с гордостью заявил Адам. — Я, как известная субстанция, в огне не горю, в воде не тону! Так что ты тут зенки не растопыривай мне! И вообще, быстро закрыл свои красивые глазки, а то я тебе их выцарапаю!  
Сатана отвернулся и сердито засопел, оскорбленный этой наглой тирадой. Пламя само рвалось наружу, поэтому глаза он все же счел нужным закрыть. Притихший Адам явно творил что-то коварное за его спиной.  
За долгие годы тесного соседства дьявол понял, что ни за что не избавится от брата и до скончания веков будет обречен созерцать его хитрую и нахальную физиономию. К Адаму просто нужно было привыкнуть. Он был тираном с комплексом неполноценности, имеющим свои слабые и сильные стороны. Отличный манипулятор, в душе он все же оставался ребенком, которому остро недоставало заботы и поддержки кого-то сильнее духом. Искать утешение у Сатаны было затеей глупой, но только его удалось уломать на встречу.  
При всей своей неприязни к Адаму, Сатана все же считал его умным и веселым. Козлом, конечно, но умным и веселым. С ангелом было интересно в те моменты, когда его не мучила вечная озабоченность. Порой, но крайне редко, у них даже получалось поговорить о деле. И эти беседы казались дьяволу поистине захватывающими.  
— Ну, скажи что-нибудь, — попросил Сатана, все еще не рискуя открывать глаза, но интересуясь, чем брат может заниматься. — Эта тишина так гнетет.  
— Тебе незнакома истинная ценность тишины, — нарушил молчание Адам. Похоже, он не творил ничего предосудительного. Голос донесся со стороны кресла, куда, видимо, он и поместил свое бренное тело. — Люди платят за то, чтобы ходить в консерватории и оперы, но никто еще не придумал платить за то, чтобы послушать тишину. А, между тем, многие в этом остро нуждались.  
— Тебе лучше знать, — усмехнулся дьявол, оборачиваясь и все же решаясь посмотреть на брата. — Это ведь ты любил навещать людей.  
— И трахать, — подтвердил ангел, кивая.  
В глазах вскипело синее пламя. Сатана скривился и отвернулся снова. Адам мог перевести любой разговор на свою любимую тему.  
— Довыпендриваешься ведь, — пригрозил дьявол. — Тебя самого кто-нибудь изнасилует.  
— Возможно, — пожал плечами ангел, с удивлением обнаруживая, что его, и вправду, ни разу в жизни не насиловали. В отличие от большинства в его окружении, которые были изнасилованы им самим. Такой непорядок Адам терпеть не желал и пообещал себе вернуться к этому позже и устранить сие досадное упущение. — Но я уже расплатился за свои грехи, не заставляй меня платить снова. Свои деяния я уже искупил.  
— Да ты даже не знаешь, как это делается, — с досадой вздохнул Сатана. — Хотя, что я говорю, ты даже прощения по-человечески не умеешь просить. Ничего, и на тебя найдется свой садист.  
— Напугал пидараса голой жопой, — фыркнул Адам. — Но тебе бы я ни за что не позволил причинить мне боль. Ты мне нравишься, только если ты будешь снизу, Самаэльчик.  
— Прекрати говорить эти мерзости! — вскипел дьявол, сжимая кулаки. — Или я не сдержусь и отсеку твою болтливую башку!  
— Велика наука — мечом махать! — отмахнулся ангел, поражаясь, как за тысячелетия брат умудрился совсем не ощутить на себе веяний прогресса. Свободная и разнообразная любовь была в почете в Раю так издавна, что об ином помнили лишь давно умершие. Разумеется, не собственной смертью, а по распоряжению доброго и справедливого архангела. — Тебе надо было показывать клыки, когда я выгонял тебя из дома и убивал Лилит, сейчас уже поздно, мой сладкий. Ты опоздал на пару десятков веков.  
Сатана грузно плюхнулся в кресло, накрывая лицо ладонью.  
— Да, у нас была бурная молодость, — тяжело вздохнул он, вспоминая свое изгнание. — Если подумать, отец был с нами всего лишь какую-то песчинку на отрезке жизни. Но ты до сих пор ненавидишь и боишься его. Страшишься менять ткань бытия. Чтобы случайно не выпустить его из бездны.  
Адам поежился, втягивая голову в плечи и пряча лицо за воротом плаща. И снова почему-то взбесило тело, давно ставшее пристанищем духа. Слишком мальчишеское, смазливое лицо, невысокий рост, золотые волосы... Это был не он.  
— А знаешь, Самаэль, — сглотнув, произнес ангел. — Я частенько использовал своих детей... Я не был родным сыном нашего отца, он всегда подозревал это, оттого и ненавидел меня... А тебя любил... Но я... Столько родных мне существ, слепленных из моих чувств... И мне плевать. Совсем. Представляешь?  
— Ты сволочь, — пожал плечами дьявол. Брат его ни капли не удивил.  
— Ты любил Айона... Плод моей страсти к Лилит... Разве его существование не причиняло тебе боль? Разве не хотелось, чтобы он никогда не существовал? И если... Ты был способен полюбить его даже несмотря на все это... То почему наш отец не любил меня?  
Сатана уставился на брата долгим, тяжелым взглядом. Тот выглядел таким невинным, таким несчастным...  
— Что ты чувствовал, когда занимал это тело? — спросил дьявол, пристально глядя на него.  
— Это тело... — эхом повторил Адам, поднимая ладонь и скользя по ней взглядом. От попавшегося на глаза шрама на запястье кулак сжался сам собой. — Мальчишка. Его звали Алекс. Я жил с его матерью. Решил поиграть в семью. Он рос, ничего не зная о том, кто я. Привязался. Когда я исчез, растворившись в синем пламени, он плакал каждую ночь, надеясь, что я вернусь. Мать сказала ему, что я умер. Однажды он нашел крестик, который я оставил в этом мире. Этого было достаточно. Душа и тело. Я просто слился с ними воедино. И смог вернуться. Способ, как видишь, простой. Но это была последняя попытка. Теперь моя душа у Айона. Давно уже стала его частью. Тело мне больше не сменить. И мне все еще кажется, что часть меня осталась там, в бездне. Я не жалею, что сотворил все это со своей душой. Но все же без нее... Совсем не то.  
— Баба тебе нужна, — усмехнулся Сатана, лукаво щурясь. — Суровая такая, чтоб ты у нее по струнке ходил.  
Адам на мгновение потерял дар речи, ошеломленно хлопая глазами. Это было последним, что он ожидал сейчас услышать.  
Женщин в его жизни было много. Любил он, пожалуй, всего одну. Но любовь ли это была? Слишком одинокий, он вешался на шею каждой, кто готова была терпеть его выходки. А если была не готова — заставлял.  
— А знаешь, Самаэль, — задумчиво протянул он, в забывчивости не прибавляя к имени брата никаких сюсюкательных суффиксов. — Возможно, женщиной моей мечты была та, которой я даже не придавал значения. Смертная.  
— Смертная? — с удивлением переспросил дьявол, приподнимая бровь. — Я не ослышался?  
— Смертная, — мрачно повторил Адам, пряча голову в воротник настолько, насколько это было возможно. — С Иварлидрея. Кажется, это было где-то в пятисотых пятого тысячелетия. В те времена там все еще процветала инквизиция. А она была ведьмой... Так мы с ней и познакомились.

***

Адам недолюбливал инквизиторов, считая их скучными лицемерами. Больше всего они напоминали первое поколение ангелов, о котором он очень не любил вспоминать. Но сейчас он, повинуясь играющему в заднице детству, решил развлечься, заглянув в пыточные. Его встретил средних лет мужчина довольно привлекательной наружности, тут же истошно завопивший:  
— Демон!  
— Я ангел, дебил, — закатил глаза Адам.  
— Нет, ты лжешь!  
— Какие нахальные инквизиторы пошли! А ну устрашись моего гнева, козявка мерзкая!  
Инквизитор устрашился и принялся ошалело бормотать слова изгнания.  
— Вот, так-то лучше! — удовлетворенно заявил Адам. Его хотя бы начали бояться.  
— Изыди! — пискнул инквизитор.  
— Сам изыди! — оскорбился ангел, хватая его за ворот и подтягивая к себе. — Обзывается тут на меня! Изгоняет!  
— Ты дьявол!  
— Сам ты дьявол!  
Устав доказывать твердолобому инквизитору, что не верблюд, Адам предпочел принять истинный облик и продемонстрировать огромные, ослепительно-белые крылья. Мужчина уставился на них, округлив глаза.   
— Видишь? Я ангел!  
Инквизитор бухнулся на колени, как подкошенный, бормоча извинения.  
— Где у вас тут это... грешницы сидят? — поинтересовался Адам, вполне довольный таким отношением. — Есть у вас тут бабы? Или вы народ дикий совсем?  
Потыкав увлекшегося инквизитора ногой, он заставил его вскочить и спешно указать на пыточные. Удовлетворенный ответом, ангел лучезарно улыбнулся и потрепал его по волосам.  
— Если мне там никто не приглянется — то и ты сойдешь, — дружелюбно сообщил он.  
— Что? — округлил глаза инквизитор. — Да как... Это же грех!  
— Ниче, со мной можно, я же ангел. Или ты ангелу откажешь, козявка презренная?  
— Но ангел не может грешить... — пролепетал мужчина. — Он же ангел...  
— Ничего ты не знаешь об ангелах, жалкий человечишка, — заявил Адам и решительно потащил его за собой к грешницам.  
Пока он ходил и выбирал себе среди них самую симпатичную, то успел заметить, насколько скучно и однообразно их пытают.  
— Ну не так надо! — не удержался он, всплеснув руками.  
— А как? — ошарашенно спросил инквизитор.  
— Темный вы, скучный народ! — отмахнулся ангел.  
Подойдя к одной из девушек, он сгреб ее в объятия и поцеловал. Та прижалась к нему, ища защиты. Либо она на что-то вознадеялась, либо просто обрадовалась новому лицу.  
— Какие у вас бабы тут забитые, необласканные! — с укором произнес Адам. — Так и льнут, бери — не хочу!  
— Это ведьмы... — нервно сообщил инквизитор.  
Потеряв к нему интерес, Адам обратил свой взор к девушке, нежащейся в его объятиях.  
— А тебя тут уже насиловали? — поинтересовался он, потискав ее за мягкие места.  
— Да, — без стеснения ответила она.  
— О, ну хоть что-то они умеют! — воодушевился ангел. — А кто тебя насиловал? Кто тут такой грешник?  
Девушка указала на знакомого инквизитора.  
— Это кто тут у нас такой лживенький? — засюсюкал Адам, приобнимая его за плечи и хватая за подбородок.  
— Я... Я всего лишь пытал ведьму... — замямлил мужчина, сжимаясь.  
Ангел потискал его за щечку, мило улыбаясь.  
— Грешим, значит, втихаря и не признаемся?  
— Простите! Меня дьявол попутал!  
— А вот не надо все на дьявола сваливать! Будь мужиком, отвечай за свои поступки!  
— Я больше не буду!  
— А больше и не надо! — радостно заявил Адам. — Где тут у вас уединиться можно?  
— Не надо! — завопил инквизитор, упираясь и не давая тащить себя к уютной пыточной комнатке. — Я больше не буду!  
— Расслабься и получай удовольствие, — велел ангел, волоча его за шкирку.  
— Нет! Не надо меня в ад!  
— Почему не надо? Там знаешь какие демоницы сисястые? Ну, признавайся, хочешь же?  
— Нет! Не хочу в аду гореть!  
— Нервный какой, — фыркнул Адам, вталкивая его в комнату.  
Девушка зашла следом. Ангел закрыл дверь и обернулся к ней. В отличие от дрожащего инквизитора, тут же забившегося в угол, она была совершенно спокойна. Притянув ее к себе, Адам принялся целовать ее и тискать. Она отвечала очень умело и игриво, сама проявляя инициативу.  
— А ты мне нравишься! — восторженно заявил он. — Какая интересная девочка среди кучи этих тухлых рож!  
— Я ведьма, — засмеялась девушка. Сильная, свободная, непокорная. Она сохраняла достоинство даже в плену. Неужели магия наделяла людей разумом?  
— Я тебя себе заберу, — умилился Адам. — Ты мне понравилась. Хочешь, я его накажу?  
Инквизитор в углу испуганно пискнул.  
— Как ты можешь творить такое? Ты же ангел, а то, что ты делаешь — грех! Ангелы не могут грешить!  
— Я архангел! Че хочу, то и делаю! — фыркнул Адам и в подтверждение своим словам ущипнул ведьму за аппетитную задницу.  
Та захихикала и обняла его, иронично покосившись на инквизитора.  
— Говорила же я вам, что Бог может быть совсем не таким, как представляете его вы, святоши. Значит, и ангелы тоже.  
— Вот! Слушай умную блудницу! — назидательно произнес Адам, заботливо гладя ее по волосам. — Она дело говорит!  
— Но ангелов, даже архангелов, должны изгонять за грехи! — воскликнул упрямый инквизитор.  
— Кто должен изгонять? Откуда? Во людишки, а. Ниче не знают — везде лезут.  
— Бог должен изгонять... Из Рая... За грехи...  
— Богу пофиг на всех. А в Раю я главный, я решаю, что грех, а что нет.  
— Ты? Главный? Богу пофиг? Ты решаешь, что грех? — ошеломленно повторил инквизитор.  
— Именно так. Захочу — объявлю грехом ношение трусов в горошек! И все будут слушаться!  
— И что... Похоть не грех?  
— Нет, конечно. Похоть — это круто!  
Под ошалелым взглядом инквизитора Адам продолжал лапать ведьму и тискать за задницу. У того, похоже, был сбой системы, и сейчас его мозг отчаянно пытался осмыслить все происходящее. Ангел подтянул его к себе и засосал, даже не встретив сопротивления.  
— А давай его изнасилуем, — предложил он, обернувшись к ведьме.  
— Давай, — согласилась та. — Только мне нечем.  
— Ты просто сама не знаешь, на что способна! — заверил Адам, принимаясь раздевать инквизитора. Тот впал в прострацию и, похоже, вообще перестал понимать, что происходит.   
— И на что же? Когда я трахала мужчин, я обычно использовала подручные средства. А сейчас у меня ничего нет... Ну, разве что, пальцы, но это как-то неинтересно...  
— О, да ты прошаренная! — восхитился Адам. В те стародавние времена на чужих планетах ему редко попадались опытные женщины.  
— Конечно, — прищурилась ведьма с показной застенчивостью. — Я жила в лесу, там свои порядки. Мы живем общинами и трахаемся все вместе. У нас нет таких предрассудков.  
Ангел проникся к ней уважением. Он считал народ Иварлидрея отсталым и зашоренным и теперь убедился, что это не так. Кинув инквизитора на пол, он улегся на него, велев девушке обнять себя сзади.  
— Трахай его мной, — шепнул он, кусая ее ушко и обдавая жарким дыханием. — Управляй моими движениями.  
Ее гибкое тело прижалось к его спине. Руки обхватили поперек груди. Она двигала бедрами, заставляя входить в инквизитора. Задавая темп и ритм, контролируя движения. Ее волосы щекотали шею. Почему-то это синхронное единство показалось Адаму куда приятнее соития. Он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь направляющей его силой. Еще никогда им не трахали кого-то.  
Потом он забрал ее в Рай. Чтобы наслаждаться этой соблазнительной улыбкой столько, сколько захочет. Сколько возможно. Пока их не разлучит смерть.  
Она не была демоном. Он не мог отсрочить ее старение. Игривая, завлекающая, идеальная для него, вечно поглощенного ненавистью и комплексом неполноценности. С ней не хотелось расставаться.  
Исигрит. Женщина, подарившая ему несколько счастливых, радостных лет. И верного, преданного сына...

***

— Она родила мне ребенка... Того, кто впоследствии должен был занять мой пост. Если бы со мной что-нибудь случилось... Но я отдал ключи Айону. Я любил Айона... Думал, что люблю Лилит... Что не найти никого достойнее... Я чувствую себя таким виноватым...  
— Ты? — недоверчиво хмыкнул Сатана. — Виноватым? Да неужели?  
— Он умер, Самаэль, — глухо произнес Адам, опустив голову. — Умер, потому что пытался защитить Вселенную. Потому что я просил его об этом... Он не вернулся с Иварлидрея. И даже если бы он выжил... Я бы не забрал его с собой.  
— Ты сожалеешь?  
— Сожалею... Обо всем, что было в моей жизни, мне остается только сожалеть...


	3. Глава 3. Жизнь мертвеца

Сидя под сенью королевских садов и наблюдая за маленьким Эксесом, Иерален едва заметно улыбался. Когда малыш, увлеченно копающийся в цветах, подошел и надел ему на голову венок, мужчина не удержался от того, чтобы стиснуть его в объятиях.  
— Спасибо, маленький принц, — поблагодарил он, потрепав Эксеса по волосам.   
— Цветочки красивые! — заявил мальчик.  
— Да, очень, — согласился Иерален.  
— Все должны ходить в цветочках! Не только папа!  
— Ты хочешь издать такой указ?  
— Да, хочу! Хочу, чтобы все ходили в цветочках! Чтобы во дворце везде росли цветочки, а не только на папином троне!  
— Ну скажи об этом папе, — улыбнулся Иерален.  
Эксес хихикнул и, чмокнув его в щеку, отбежал в центр полянки.  
— Смотри! — окликнул он и превратил свою одежду в цветы.  
— Очень мило, — засмеялся Иерален, хлопая в ладоши.  
Малыш рос очень похожим на своего отца. Но, в отличие от Тиеллариса, имел не вздорный и высокомерный характер, а весьма добрый и мягкий. По этой причине, пожалуй, ему куда больше повезло в любви.

***

Глядя в окно на них, двух взрослых влюбленных, Тиелларис горько вздохнул, понимая, что дети растут. В его жизни они были единственной радостью.  
Тиелларис был рад, что о его сыне есть, кому позаботиться. Он доверял Иералену как самому себе. Сыновей хотелось бесконечно опекать, но теперь забот и без того хватало с головой.  
Поставив на стол бокал вина, он искоса поглядел на Ямарайю, сидящую напротив. Вновь в его голове крутились мысли, совсем не относящиеся к делу. И, как ни старался, он никак не мог их прогнать.  
— То, что мы собираемся сделать, сотрет границу между мертвыми и живыми, — наконец сказал он, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на дискуссии.  
— Живое давно стало мертвым, а мертвое стало живым, — усмехнулась Ямарайя. Смерть знала об этом как никто другой.  
— Это... Моя вина? — решился задать вопрос лесной король. Сколь долго он набирался для этого смелости...  
— Это сделал Анарей, — спокойно ответила богиня. — Он запустил апокалипсис. Без него этот процесс длился бы дольше. А ты всего лишь провел его к вратам. Но конец был неизбежен. Убийство смертных — не преступление. Ведь их смерть неизбежна.  
Тиелларис замолчал, опуская глаза и скользя взглядом по точеным граням прозрачного бокала. Да, в этом была правда... Жизнь была конечна. Люди слабы. Они даже не попадали в бездну. Лишь растворялись в бесконечности. Смертные... Но сама Вселенная теперь была мертва.  
— Анарей... — произнес король, вздрагивая от звука этого имени. — Где он сейчас?  
— Он покинул нас двадцать лет назад, — пожала плечами Ямарайя. — Ты отверг его, и он ушел искать этому замену. Ему нет дела до альянса.  
— Я просто хочу знать... — процедил Тиелларис, до боли в костяшках сжимая кулак. — Просто хочу знать, где он и что с ним.  
— Он страдает, — усмехнулась смерть, прикрывая глаза. — Расплачиваясь за деяние, которое сочли преступлением. Он ближе, чем ты думаешь.  
Страдает... Тиелларис отвернулся, не желая, чтобы она видела сейчас его лицо. Впрочем... Это было бессмысленно.  
— Мне нет до этого дела, — безразлично бросил он, противореча сам себе.  
Ямарайя растянула уголки губ в легкой усмешке. Лесной король любил. Но не желал слушать свое сердце.

С трудом разлепив залитые кровью глаза, Анарей увидел перед собой привычные серые стены. Уснул или просто отключился, потеряв сознание от усталости и боли? Не важно...  
Руки, за которые он был подвешен и распят, затекли и ужасно болели. Цепи до крови натерли запястья. Раны заживали и открывались снова. Некоторым не суждено было затянуться вовсе — в спину впивались шипы, торчащие из стены.  
Палач принес новую порцию боли. Анарей скривил губы в кривой ухмылке. Сегодня в его руках плеть. Значит, пытка будет особенно мучительной.  
— Скажешь что-нибудь? — интересуется он с затаенной злостью. В подбородок впиваются его острые когти.  
Анарей качает головой. Едва ощутимо. Насколько позволяют двигаться цепкие пальцы и боль во всем теле.  
— Мои мучения должны были быть вечными, — шипит мучитель. — Я вырвался из ада ради того, чтобы сотворить с тобой то же самое.  
— Не я убил тебя, — напоминает Анарей тихо, едва различимо.  
— Ты уничтожил мир, который я не смог спасти. И ты ответишь за это.  
Как долго он находился здесь? Годы... Десятилетия... Время давно пропало. Прошлая жизнь стерлась из памяти. Осталась в ней лоскутами, лживыми обрывками. В ней была любовь и ненависть. Чьи-то ставшие расплывчатыми лица. Но все это уже не имело значения.  
В волосы вцепились напряженные от злости пальцы. Потянули за длинные спутанные пряди, будто желая вырвать их с корнем.  
— Может, мне отрезать тебе волосы? — с садистским восторгом, бешеным и расчетливым, спросил палач, поднося к ним нож.  
Анарей не отозвался. Было плевать. Все равно жизнь состояла лишь из боли.  
Рвано обрезанные шикарные пряди безжалостно полетели на пол.

— Хочу таблетку от бытия, — заявил Адам, устало плюхаясь в кресло. — Это как от головы, только от бытия.  
— Астрал мозгов, отвал башки, — поддакнул Эристис, откусывая огромный кусок торта. — Я тебя понимаю.  
Он лежал на диване и болтал ногами. На этот раз на нем был вполне обычный наряд — белая рубашка и черные брюки. Слишком банально, и оттого очень подозрительно.  
— Повеситься негде, — простонал ангел, устало запрокидывая голову. — Везде кто-нибудь шляется.  
— Я не шляюсь, — возразил некромант. — Я кушаю.  
— Ты все время жрешь, — с раздражением произнес Адам. — Как ты еще не разжирел с такой диетой?  
— Я могу менять облик, — усмехнулся Эристис. — Хочешь, научу?  
— Я к своему-то телу с трудом привык, — отмахнулся ангел. — Хотя...  
Оживившись, он рывком принял нормальное положение и с интересом посмотрел на мага. Это было возможностью вернуть себе привычный облик.  
— Ты с виду такой дебил, — заметил он. — По тебе и не скажешь, что ты способен на большее.  
— А ты производишь впечатление неудачника, — парировал Эристис. — Забитого, вечно сомневающегося неудачника, ищущего одобрения.  
Адам поджал губы. Этот раунд он проиграл.  
— У нас у всех свои секреты, — продолжал некромант. — Удивительно, что мы объединились. Видимо, причины бороться сильнее ненависти и равнодушия. Я давным-давно ушел ото всех.  
— Ты создал свой мир, — перебил ангел, припоминая некоторые детали его биографии.  
Эристис усмехнулся.  
— Моя планета называлась Ирритида. «Истинная любовь» — так это переводилось с моего родного языка. Отец был удивлен, услышав это название.  
— Расскажи мне о себе, — попросил Адам. — Если даже ты, создавший свой мир, добившийся столь многого, оказался здесь, в отчаянии... Я хочу знать, как ты пришел к этому.  
Маг пожал плечами.  
— Это длинная история.  
Ангел уверенно посмотрел на него.  
— Мне некуда спешить.

***

Эта история началась четыре тысячи лет назад. В те времена, когда маги переживали свой расцвет. В городе, что они основали, тогда жил еще юный парень-некромант Иарлэйт Аэрин. Простой, не слишком талантливый и умелый, но упрямый и имеющий большие амбиции.  
Его мечты ничем не отличались от большинства других. Все, чего он хотел, так это прожить обычную, в меру счастливую жизнь. Встретить любимую девушку, завести с ней семью, добиться успеха в магии. Но все пошло не по плану.  
Он встретил прекрасную девушку. Светлого мага. Жизнерадостную и веселую. Которая умерла, когда их сыну едва исполнился год. В день ее смерти он метался по комнате, подходя то к ней — в бессилии лежащей на кровати, то к маленькому Эристису. Умолял небеса не забирать ее, клялся ей в любви. Невыносимо было понимать, что это конец. Что пришло время навсегда прощаться. Его захлестывали боль и отчаяние. Он ощущал себя ничтожеством, которое ничего не может сделать для спасения человеческой жизни. Тогда он еще не знал, что ему предстоит потерять и сына.

Когда вдруг вырываешься из всепоглощающего покоя тьмы, глаза слепит яркий свет. И ты с жадностью впитываешь каждую его частичку. А потом вдруг все меркнет. Весь мир рассыпается на куски. Разрывает на части. Боль такая, что хочется кричать. И крик раздается... Но его не слышно. Ничего уже не существует.  
А потом возвращается сознание. Все существо сковывает дикая боль, мир перед глазами плывет. Что-то очень сильно не так. Что-то очень-очень важное. Какая-то важная часть осталась где-то далеко. Где-то там, куда больше никогда не попасть.  
Шатаясь, Эристис поднимается на ноги, но те подкашиваются, заставляя упасть на колени. Внутри пустота. Глаза застилает пелена слез. Тело трясет лихорадка.  
«Верни ее... Верни...» — умоляет он кого-то незримого.  
Отец лежит рядом без сознания. Он сделал это. Не в силах больше бездействовать. Смотреть на смерть тех, кто дорог.  
Эристис чувствует лишь боль и опустошенность. Оставаться здесь нет больше сил. Он мертв. Все остальное — самообман.

Он стал наемным убийцей. Его жизнь несла смерть. Но больше всего он жаждал собственной. Отца он не видел с той поры ни разу. Минуло несколько веков, и Эристис был уверен, что его давно уже нет в живых.  
В тот день он вошел в гостиницу промокший с головы до ног. Поднимаясь наверх, натолкнулся на человека, смутно напомнившего кого-то знакомого. Надвинутый на лицо капюшон помешал разглядеть больше. Но загадочный незнакомец быстро вылетел из головы. Было ужасно мерзко. Пусть мертвый, Эристис все еще мог умереть.  
Захлопнув дверь в номер, он выхватил нож и направил себе в грудь. Там, под ребрами, билось каменное сердце, созданное при обряде воскрешения. То, что позволяло жить. То, что не давало умереть.  
Он был готов уже всадить нож себе в сердце, когда вдруг почувствовал, что кто-то обнял сзади. Нож со звоном упал на пол. Эристис не мог пошевелиться. Он узнал... Узнал того человека, с которым встретился на лестнице, чей неотрывный взгляд почувствовал на своей спине. Все смешалось в сознании. Одна часть разума желала во что бы то ни стало отомстить за душу, а другая... В другой вдруг проснулся человек — он, Эристис Аэрин. Он стоял, боясь пошевелиться и затаив дыхание. Столько лет...  
Тело объяла дрожь. На глаза навернулись слезы. В сознании промелькнуло много счастливых мгновений жизни. Словно из небытия раздался ласковый голос:  
— Не делай так больше, Эрис.  
Он не осмелился ничего ответить. Сколько раз он потом проклинал себя, ведь, возможно, все могло бы развернуться совсем иначе... Но ненависть в нем победила. Эристис вырвался и схватил с пола нож. Повернулся, замахнувшись, и вдруг застыл... Отец смотрел на него добрым и печальным взглядом, без тени укора или ответной ненависти. Эристис уронил нож, свалился на колени и заплакал. Иарлэйт слегка погладил его по голове и ушел, наверное, понимая, что с ним сейчас происходит. Эристис снова приставил нож к груди, но, вспомнив взгляд и слова отца, бессильно разжал пальцы.  
«Зачем?! — в бессильной ярости подумал он. — За что?! Почему мне нельзя даже умереть?!..»  
Встретившись на следующий день, они все же смогли поговорить. Отец сам зашел к нему. Снова. На этот раз Эристис уже не бросался на него с ножом.  
Он сделал неуверенный шаг к Иарлэйту, но тут же замер, борясь с собой. Тело объяла мелкая дрожь. Он не поднимал глаз, но Иарлэйт заметил слезу, скатившуюся по его щеке. В следующий миг Эристис ткнулся носом в грудь Иарлэйта, а тот обнял его дрожащие плечи. Он гладил по волосам, крепко прижимая к себе. А Эристис только беззвучно плакал.  
Он бессильно сполз на колени и уцепился за ногу Иарлэйта, прижавшись к ней влажной щекой.  
— Папа...  
В его голосе смешались и мольба, и тоска, и боль, и что-то другое, пробудившееся только теперь. Иарлэйт ласково погладил по голове. Огненные глаза смотрели со светлой печалью. Эристис поднял голову, почувствовав на себе этот взгляд.  
— Ты изменился, Эристис, — тихо произнес Иарлэйт. — Твой взгляд стал другим. Это взгляд убийцы.  
Эристис ничего не ответил. Он склонил голову, почти касаясь волосами пола, и уткнулся лбом в ноги отца. Дрожь в теле усилилась, стали явственно слышны всхлипывания. Иарлэйт мягко отстранил от себя сына и присел рядом с ним. Эристис, стоящий на коленях и бессильно опустивший голову, был так жалок, слаб и беспомощен, что невозможно было узнать в нем безжалостного убийцу. Он был просто ребенком, просящим у отца прощения за грехи.  
— Папа... — простонал Эристис. — Прости меня... Я так долго тебя не видел... Так долго жил, ненавидя...  
Он низко опустил голову, касаясь волосами пола, и еле слышно прошептал:  
— Я испытывал такое удовольствие, когда убивал их... Людишек... Я так хотел, чтобы они все сдохли... Чтобы заплатили своими ничтожными жизнями за мои мучения!  
— Однажды встав на этот путь, ты уже никогда не сможешь измениться, — с горечью вздохнул Иарлэйт.  
— Папа, не смотри на меня так... — всхлипнул Эристис. — Умоляю, прости меня... Умоляю, прости...  
Отец приподнял его подбородок и стер слезы с мокрых щек. Сын смотрел на него жалобным, по-детски беззащитным взглядом, беспомощно моля о прощении. Иарлэйт вымученно, едва заметно улыбнулся.  
— Мир недостоин твоих слез, Эрис. По-прежнему недостоин...  
Эристис издал приглушенный полувсхлип-полустон и стиснул в ладонях руки отца. Как же это было мучительно...  
— Папа... Люби меня хотя бы ты... Хотя бы ты не ненавидь меня...  
Хотя бы... Иарлэйт с горечью посмотрел в родные глаза. Весь мир стал для сына врагом...  
— Прости меня, Эрис. Умоляю, прости...  
Глаза убийцы, жестокого, безжалостного, злого и ненавидящего, зажглись затаенной надеждой. Эристис поднял взгляд на Иарлэйта, пытаясь угадать его мысли. Отец смотрел на него, странно улыбаясь, с нежной грустью.  
— Я так люблю, когда ты улыбаешься, Эрис. Я понимаю, кто ты сейчас, но для меня ты всегда останешься тем ребенком, которого я любил.  
Эристис глубже зарылся лицом в его рубашку. Минули века. Но неизменным осталось родное тепло...  
— Тихо, тихо, успокойся, — ласково прошептал Иарлэйт, гладя сына по золотым волосам. — Я с тобой, все плохое позади.  
Эристис взял его руку прижал к своему сердцу.  
— Здесь, — глухо произнес он, — похоронены сотни душ. Но нет души, принадлежащей мне. За века своего существования я накопил только боль.   
— Прости меня, Эрис.  
Эристис грустно улыбнулся.  
— Но я не жалею ни о чем. Потому что сегодня я снова могу быть с тобой.  
Все долгие века мучений окупились одним-единственным днем. Днем, когда он снова был рядом с отцом.  
По крыше забарабанил дождь. Эристис пугливо вздрогнул и посмотрел в окно. Тонкий луч света пробивался сквозь тучи, на небе сияла радуга.  
— За тьмой всегда следует свет, — улыбнулся отец. — Сколько бы ни пришлось ждать.  
Эристис верил. Теперь он и сам в этом убедился.  
— Мы обещали друг другу, что умрем вместе, — ласково шепнул Иарлэйт, гладя его по волосам. — Поэтому я не позволю тебе уйти раньше меня.

Сколько раз он с тоской смотрел на счастливо играющих детей, напоминая себе о том, что отец всего лишь человек. С человеческими привязанностями и стремлениями. А сам он давно уже не ребенок, и больше ему никогда не жить обычной жизнью. Не быть с ним рядом.  
Но отец теперь был таким же, как он. Нет... Отец все же сохранил свою душу. И ненависть от этого лишь усиливалась.  
Он стал бессмертным из-за своей ошибки, стоившей души его сыну. Город магов был разрушен, Иарлэйт ушел скитаться по свету. Оставшиеся в живых разбрелись, кто куда.  
Отец называл убийцей. Хоть и сам был повинен в гибели тысяч людей. Он был слишком правильным для некроманта.  
Эристиса обижало это. Он гордился тем, что являлся убийцей, наслаждался этим, любил это. Но когда так называл отец — это нестерпимо ранило. В этом слове концентрировались сожаление, укор и боль.  
Эристис был рожден от союза темного и светлого мага. Но, мертвый, не мог иметь потомков. Его имя забылось, существование стерлось из истории. Всем стало на него плевать.  
И все они были для него лишь жалкими людишками. Годными только на то, чтобы делать их мертвыми. Каким был он сам.

— Как ты, Эрис?  
Иарлэйт дотронулся до щеки сына, закрытой спадающими на плечи распущенными волосами. В следующий момент Эристис ощутил, что ткнулся носом в грудь Иарлэйта, а тот гладит его по голове и плечам, перебирая золотые волосы. Как раньше. Давным-давно.  
Подул сильный ветер. Полы короткого плаща Эристиса затрепетали.  
— На улице холодно, Эрис, — улыбнулся Иарлэйт. — Пойдем в гостиницу.  
Он взял сына за руку и повел за собой. Эристис послушно пошел за отцом. Он совсем не чувствовал холода, только рука Иарлэйта, держащая за запястье, казалась обжигающей.  
Он всю дорогу молчал. Молчал он, и когда отец снял с него плащ, и когда усадил на диван, и когда опустился перед ним на одно колено, согревая руку своим дыханием. Рука дрогнула, но Эристис не отнял ее. Когда Иарлэйт прикоснулся к ней губами, он зажмурился, пытаясь как можно лучше запомнить эти чувства. И снова открыл глаза, когда отец провел ладонью по его щеке и сказал:  
— Эрис, у тебя кожа ледяная. Нельзя осенью ходить в майке.  
— Я в плаще хожу, — буркнул некромант.  
— В плаще, в плаще... А потом простудишься. Ложись в кровать. Я тебе чаю сделаю.  
— Вот еще! Кто ты вообще такой, чтобы мне приказывать?  
Хотелось продолжить возмущаться, но Эристис вдруг закашлялся.  
— Вот-вот! — обрадовался Иарлэйт. — Я же говорю — простудишься!  
Некромант залез под одеяло и стал следить за отцом сердитым взглядом. Под одеялом было хорошо, тепло и уютно, будто он снова вернулся в детство. За годы скитаний по миру это ощущение успело как-то забыться.  
Эристис уже приготовился уснуть, когда Иарлэйт сел рядом на кровать и протянул чай. Некромант нехотя сел и взял чашку. Пить он пока не спешил. Отец, улыбнувшись, заправил волосы ему за уши. Эристис и сам смущенно улыбнулся в ответ, не сумев сдержаться, и стал пить маленькими глотками. Отец обнял сзади за плечи и уткнулся носом в затылок.  
— Пап, дай спокойно чай попить, — отмахнулся Эристис.  
— Я так давно тебя не видел... Я так перед тобой виноват... Тебе больно... Ты один... Я тоже один. Но у меня есть ты. Я не брошу тебя.  
— Поклянись, — тихо произнес некромант. — Поклянись мне сейчас в том, что никогда не отречешься от меня.  
— Клянусь. Ты веришь?  
— Нет. Я никому не верю.  
— Даже мне?  
Эристис помолчал с пару мгновений и глубоко вздохнул.  
— Ты победил.  
— Кем бы ты ни был, ты всегда останешься моим сыном, Эрис, — счастливо улыбнулся отец, крепче сжимая в объятиях.  
— Хочется надеяться, — мрачно усмехнулся Эристис.  
— Прекрати. Откуда такой пессимизм?  
— Это реализм. Что бы ни происходило, оно закончится плохо.  
— Ничего еще не закончилось.  
— Разве это имеет значение?  
— Эрис, ты меня доконаешь! А ну быстро улыбнулся!  
Эристис состроил гримасу, больше похожую на оскал гиены, чем на улыбку.  
— А понормальнее нельзя?  
Некромант замотал головой. Иарлэйт вздохнул.  
— Ну все, это была последняя капля! Сейчас я тебя буду перевоспитывать!  
Он обхватил сына за пояс и повалил на кровать. Эристис стал отбиваться. Его тискали и щекотали, не позволяя отстраниться. И просто невозможно было сдерживать рвущийся наружу искренний смех.  
— Какие неожиданно быстрые результаты! — обрадовался Иарлэйт. — Всегда знал, что силы воли у тебя нет!  
— Это у тебя нет! — обиделся некромант. — Иначе бы ты удержался от того, чтобы меня воскрешать!  
— А тебе бы только настроение испортить! Ну, правильно, сделал гадость — сердцу радость!  
Эристис снова засмеялся.  
— Не слушай меня. Слушай мое сердце.  
Он взял руку отца и прижал к своей груди. Под кожей бился камень, дарующий бессмертие. В них обоих. Смерти так и не удалось их разлучить.  
— Пап, я тебя люблю... Забудь то, что я до этого сказал...  
— Я поклялся, что никогда не отрекусь от тебя... — начал Иарлэйт. — Эрис, пообещай мне теперь, что, кем бы ты ни был, ты никогда не забудешь о том, что ты — мой сын.  
— Обещаю... Ты мне веришь?  
— Не знаю...  
Конечно. Он ведь превратился в монстра. Бездушного, безжалостного. Разве его можно было теперь любить?  
— Верю... — смягчился Иарлэйт, поймав его умоляющий взгляд. Эристис уткнулся лбом ему в шею.  
— Пап, можно, я останусь у тебя сегодня ночевать?  
— Некуда идти?  
— Только к тебе...  
— Можно.  
— А можно еще один вопрос?  
— Ну, рискни.  
— Как ты сейчас ко мне относишься?  
Иарлэйт заключил сына в крепкие объятия.  
— Я понятно объяснил?  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, папа, — улыбнулся Эристис. В это мгновение казалось, что не нужно больше вообще ничего.  
Они легли спать на единственной в номере кровати. Прижавшись друг к другу и впервые за долгое время чувствуя тепло и любовь. Как в давно забытом детстве. Во времена, когда у Эристиса еще была душа.  
— Я буду здесь еще некоторое время. Если хочешь, можешь каждую ночь проводить у меня. Не на улице же тебе спать, — услышал некромант в темноте.  
— Чаще всего так и бывает, — ответил он.  
— Зимой?! Эрис, того и гляди снег выпадет! А ты, мало того, что в майке ходишь, так еще и спишь на улице?!  
— Я мертвец. Я не замерзну.  
— Вот это самомнение! И что, тебе даже не холодно?  
— Холодно. И завидно. Тем, кто дома, в тепле, в объятиях любимых людей...  
Эристис запнулся. Иарлэйт привлек его к себе и поцеловал в висок.  
— Но сейчас ты тоже, как они, дома, в тепле... — напомнил он. — В объятиях своего отца...  
— Уже не завидно... — засмеялся некромант, прижимаясь к нему. — И не холодно... И вообще я давно не чувствовал себя таким счастливым...  
Сон в эту ночь выдался спокойным и безмятежным. Эристис не помнил, когда последний раз спал в такой тихой, домашней обстановке. С утра его разбудил ненавязчивый поцелуй в ухо.  
— Вставать пора, Эрис, — улыбнулся Иарлэйт.  
— Ну па-ап! — начал ныть Эристис. — Мне так хорошо было, а ты все испортил!  
Вставать он отчаянно не желал, отвоевывая себе одеяло и ныряя под него с головой.  
— Я испортил?!  
— Да, ты!  
Потерявшись в хитросплетениях одеяла, некромант уткнулся носом в грудь отца. Улыбнувшись, Иарлэйт провел рукой по его шее. Эристис нехотя разлепил глаза и, стащив ладонь со своего затылка, поцеловал, ложась на нее щекой. Когда отец провел пальцами вдоль спины по позвоночнику, некромант вздрогнул и выгнулся, прижимаясь к его груди.  
— Ты делал так, когда я был живым... Скажи, ты все еще любишь меня?  
Крепкие объятия были ему ответом.  
— Тебе было хорошо со мной? — с улыбкой спросил Иарлэйт, гладя сына по спине.  
— Тут так хорошо спать... Тепло так...  
— Я тебе не разрешаю больше спать на улице, — заявил отец, целуя в висок. — Будешь жить со мной.  
— Я не могу... — дрогнувшим голосом отозвался Эристис. И стремительно высвободился из теплых объятий. — Прости...  
Он встал и, спешно накинув на плечи плащ, направился к двери.  
— Что это значит, Эрис? — донеслось ему вслед.  
— Прости... Я не могу объяснить... Но я должен идти...  
Иарлэйт резко кинулся к двери и захлопнул ее перед самым носом. Эристис сглотнул и взглянул в глаза отца, который смотрел так строго, что захотелось упасть перед ним на колени и во всем признаться.  
— Что это значит?! — повторил Иарлэйт.  
Эристис прижался к стене. Дыхание отца чувствовалось так близко. Захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Он с немой мольбой смотрел на Иарлэйта, умоляя не спрашивать о том, о чем боялся при нем даже думать. Он не мог остаться. Не мог жить, как раньше. «Как раньше» давно ушло.  
Отец отвернулся и убрал руку, которой прижимал к двери. Одной своей частью Эристис порывался сейчас же выскользнуть за дверь, а другой отчаянно стремился к нему.  
— Иди, — хрипло произнес Иарлэйт.  
— Пап, я тебя прошу... Не злись на меня... — прошептал Эристис тихо и умоляюще. — Прости...  
Он приоткрыл дверь и, еще раз взглянув на Иарлэйта, стоящего к нему спиной, ушел.

— Эй, некробяка, вылазь из ванной! — раздался по ту сторону двери разъяренный голос Аристэйоса.  
Эристис показал ему язык, но Аристэйос не мог этого увидеть.  
— Отвянь, рожа уголовная! — нахально заявил некромант.  
Аристэйос был его единственным другом. Их знакомство состоялось, когда Эристис пытался устранить конкурента. Но конкурент оказался живым мертвецом. Это их и объединило.  
Больше, пожалуй, у них не было абсолютно ничего общего. Даже придирчиво оглядев друг друга, они не нашли ни единого сходства. Аристэйос в тот раз был одет в короткую кожанку, тогда как Эристис — в средней длины белый плащ. У Аристэйоса были короткие каштановые волосы, зачесанные назад, у Эристиса — свободно струящиеся по плечам золотые. Ростом Аристэйос был повыше примерно на полголовы. С кольцом в левом ухе, шипастыми браслетами и вечно радостной мордой. Но, поскольку оба были товарищами по несчастью, а также коллегами по работе, то ничто не помешало им вместе поселиться в старой захудалой лачуге.  
Вместо того, чтобы отвять, как велел Эристис, Аристэйос стал пинать ногами дверь. Эристис в отместку запел на языке некромантов. Поскольку товарищ не был магом, языка он не знал, и от этого еще больше бесился.  
Наконец Эристис вышел из ванной с довольной ухмыляющейся рожей.  
— У, сволочуга! — начал Аристэйос, бухая кулаком по ни в чем не повинной стене. — Ты там два часа торчал! Совсем офигел, что ли?!  
— А что? — хмыкнул Эристис, довольно приглаживая мокрые волосы. — Где еще я смогу отдохнуть от твоей уголовной рожи?  
Аристэйос угрожающе поднес к лицу некроманта свой кулак с агрессивной татуировкой на тыльной стороне ладони.  
— Квартира общая! Ванная — тоже! А если хочешь отдохнуть от моей рожи — топай на улицу!  
— Там зима! — возразил Эристис, отодвигаясь от Аристэйоса. — Что ты мне в рожу татушкой тычешь?! Хвалишься? Как банально! Я же не хвалюсь, хотя у меня тоже есть, что показать!  
— Обнаглел ты, некробяка! Щас вот как врежу!  
— Тогда я буду еще раз мыться! — угрожающе заявил Эристис, гордо дергая головой и обрызгивая Аристэйоса водой с волос.  
Вид у него был воинственный. Полотенце, завязанное на поясе, смутно напоминало то, что в далекие времена маги носили вместо одежды в теплое время года, а мокрые волосы топорщились, как у нахохленного воробья. Аристэйос еще раз погрозил кулаком и пошел в ванную. Эристис показал ему вслед язык и отправился на кухню. Там он нашел относительно чистую кастрюлю и мешок картошки и сразу же решил употребить все это в дело. Он уселся на табурет и с понурым и задумчивым видом начал чистить картошку своим любимым ножом. В задумчивости порезался пару раз, но даже не заметил. Было не до того.  
Кто-то постучал в дверь, вырывая из уютного мирка самокопания. Некромант тихо выругался и пошел открывать. В полотенце, повязанном на поясе, с взъерошенными и мокрыми распущенными волосами и ножиком в руке он точно не внушал желания общаться и надеялся, что пришедшие сразу уйдут обратно. Но, когда открыл дверь, сразу же забыл об этом желании. За дверью стоял Иарлэйт и с улыбкой смотрел на него. Эристис радостно повис у отца на шее. Тот прижал к себе и погладил по голой спине.  
— Зима все-таки, — заметил Иарлэйт. — Ты уже сам себя превзошел. Раньше хоть в майке ходил, а теперь уже вообще почти голышом.  
— Да ладно тебе! — отмахнулся некромант. — Проходи, не торчи на улице. Я как раз тут еду делаю. Есть хочешь?  
Иарлэйт вошел и огляделся, пытаясь понять, ради чего сын отказался жить с ним, но так и не понял, ибо серые стены с паутиной по углам не внушали особого восторга.  
— А где Аристэйос?  
— В ванной. Это надолго. Да ты проходи, проходи. Вот тут у нас кухня. А вон там мы спим. Тут всего две комнаты, и одна из них кухня, так что живем в одной комнате, как это ни прискорбно. Но на лучшее нужны деньги, а их у нас нету. Зато у нас есть пауки. Хочешь, покажу одного?  
Аккуратно захватив двумя пальцами, Эристис снял с одной из паутин толстого и довольного паука и бережно показал отцу.  
— Я его Левиафаном назвал, — похвалился некромант, любовно разглядывая паука. — Он тут у них самый резвый. Король.  
Левиафан зашевелил лапками, и Эристис опустил его обратно на паутину.  
— Круто?  
Иарлэйт промолчал, ибо не хотелось ему обижать своего сына непониманием.  
— Плащ можешь кинуть на диван в коридоре. Пауки его не упрут. Ух ты, смотри, Левиафанчик себе невесту нашел! Ты иди пока, я сейчас посмотрю и тоже приду.  
Пришлось терпеливо дожидаться сына на кухне. Эристис появился через пять минут, восторженный и довольный.  
— И как ты назвал паучиху? — поинтересовался Иарлэйт.  
— Эстель.  
— Что-то слишком скромно.  
— Ничего не скромно! Зато их детишек я назову именами древних богов!  
— Эрис, ты мне честно скажи, ты головой в последнее время ни обо что не стукался? У тебя с головой точно все нормально?  
Некромант обиженно принялся чистить картошку. Получилось у него это так яростно, что он чуть не отмахал себе палец и завыл от боли. Улыбнувшись, Иарлэйт сел рядом и зализал ранку.  
— А что плохого в том, чтобы общаться с пауками? — продолжил свое Эристис. — Это же здорово — понимать живую природу.  
— Лучше б ты людей понимал, — с ласковой укоризной заметил Иарлэйт, приобнимая сына за плечи.  
— Мне пауки больше нравятся.  
Спустя пару минут Эристис встал, свалил всю начищенную картошку в кастрюлю, налил ржавой воды из ржавого крана и поставил вариться на старинную плиту. Потом тряхнул золотыми волосами, поскреб затылок и выудил из волос какое-то насекомое.  
— Эрис, ты вообще как часто моешься? — укоризненно вздохнул Иарлэйт.  
— Да это же брат Левиафана, Инир! — начал восторгаться Эристис, вертя перед носом очередного паука. — Давно тебя не было, чувак! Топай на свою паутину!  
Он с довольным видом опустил паука на паутину над плитой и объяснил:  
— Я его уже пару дней не видел — думал, его Лева съел. Ну, Левиафан, в смысле. А он, наверное, от него просто прятался.  
— Хорошо живешь, значит?  
— Ну, вроде неплохо. Жалко только, ты заходишь редко.  
— Не передумал ко мне переехать?  
— Нет. Я тут останусь.  
— С пауками?  
— С пауками и с Аристэйосом.  
Как же расстраивала такая категоричность. Иарлэйт подошел к сыну и обнял его за плечи.  
— Значит, ты мне предпочитаешь общество мертвеца и пауков? — спросил он тихо.  
— Что мне ответить, чтобы ты не обиделся?  
— Да я не обижаюсь.  
— Что, правда?  
— Ну, может, совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Все равно считается.  
Иарлэйт улыбнулся и поцеловал сына в висок. В ответ Эристис обхватил за пояс и прижался щекой к груди. В кухню вошел веселый Аристэйос, напевающий что-то себе под нос, но, увидев обнимающихся Иарлэйта с Эристисом, остановился и в замешательстве поскреб затылок.  
— Здрасьте, — наконец неуверенно поздоровался он. — Слышь, Эристис, когда жратва сготовится?  
— Я тебя позову, — пообещал некромант, досадливо отрываясь от отца. — Не мог бы ты пока поторчать в другой комнате?  
— Да не вопрос! — сразу согласился Аристэйос и ушел ждать ужина.  
— Ты с нами останешься на ужин? — спросил Эристис отца, когда они снова остались наедине.  
— А стоит ли? Уж лучше ты ко мне приходи.  
— Так ты что, сейчас уйдешь?  
— Ну да.  
Эристис немного постоял молча, а потом вдруг вцепился в руку отца, прижался головой к его плечу и заявил:  
— Я тебя не пущу.  
Иарлэйт улыбнулся, запуская пальцы в волосы сына.  
— Я и сам не уйду, если ты так хочешь.  
— Хочу. Очень хочу, чтобы ты остался, — искренне произнес Эристис, сжимая руку отца в своей. И умоляюще прошептал: — Не уходи. Ты мне очень нужен...  
Иарлэйт погладил его по спине, тепло улыбаясь. Никогда и не требовалось большего — только знать, что сын любит и ждет.  
Ужинали вместе. Эристис с Аристэйосом всегда ели прямо из кастрюли, потому что посуды не было. Зато были погнутые ложки и вилки, которые пригодились на этот раз.  
За время ужина на улице успело стемнеть. Вдалеке зажглись фонари. Во дворе стало темно, как в пещере. Стоящий там покосившийся фонарь давно был разбит.  
— Может, останешься переночевать? — с надеждой спросил Эристис отца, свалив в раковину грязную посуду. Раковина недовольно заскрипела.  
— У вас и так места мало, — отказался Иарлэйт. — Мне даже спать негде. Нет, Эрис, лучше ты завтра ко мне приходи ночевать.  
Некромант опустил голову, но слабо улыбнулся, когда отец крепко обнял его.  
— Приходи завтра опять. С тобой всегда так хорошо...  
Морозный зимний ветер дул в лицо, ночь была темной и звездной, где-то далеко выли волки. А Эристис стоял на пороге дома и, улыбаясь, смотрел вслед человеку, который стал его второй душой.

Аристэйос стоял за дверью и подглядывал. Эристис возился с его гитарой, натягивая струны. Гитару он приволок пару недель назад, и до этого дня никто ей не интересовался. А сегодня вот некроманту отчего-то приспичило поиграть.  
Разобравшись со струнами, Эристис припомнил аккорды и, прикрыв глаза, заиграл, подпевая:

И снова боль... Каждый день  
Превращается в муки.  
За что мне все это?  
Мир сотворен был словно от скуки.

Без будущего, без любви, без смысла...  
Весь ужас беспокойной вечности познал.  
Я плачу, спотыкаюсь, но иду...  
Туда, где никто не бывал.

Мне никогда не обрести покой.  
В холодной смерти тлеет жизнь.  
Во мне какой-то дух, увы, не мой,  
За мои муки своей жизнью заплатил.

Какой-то свет вдали,  
Там тлеет огонек.  
Не видно ничего в пыли  
Тупиковых дорог.

Надежда, страх, желанье жить...  
Я — сотворенье тьмы,  
Мне есть кого винить.  
Хочу кусочек света отхватить.

Но снова боль сознание пронзает,  
И разум тихо умирает.  
Зачем? За что? Вопросы потеряли смысл.  
Осталась только боль, и умирает мысль.

Аристэйос неловко кашлянул, заходя в комнату. Все-таки комната была его. Не так давно они переехали из однокомнатной халупы в двухкомнатную — и оба были этим крайне довольны. Обретение хоть какого-то личного пространства очень положительно сказывалось на отношениях. И уже гораздо реже хотелось друг друга поубивать.  
Эристис посмотрел на друга мрачно и испепеляюще, будто его застали за чем-то слишком интимным.  
— Сам написал? — поинтересовался Аристэйос, плюхаясь рядом с ним на кровать.  
Некромант кивнул. Он был слишком поглощен своими мыслями, чтобы всерьез задуматься об убийстве.  
— Это мое хобби, — пояснил он, насупившись. — Меня это успокаивает.  
Перебирая струны, он заиграл по новой. Аристэйоса уже не было смысла стесняться.

Я умирал в ту ночь,  
Безумно жить хотел.  
Но разве можно превозмочь  
Бессмысленность всех дел?

Я задыхался, умолял,  
А смерть когтями в шею мне впивалась.  
Я жить хотел, поэтому страдал,  
А смерть лишь жадно насмехалась.

Мне больно умирать...  
Мне дорог этот мир.  
Так трудно свет во тьме искать...  
А мир уже давно меня забыл.

Не знал тогда, что сотворишь со мной.  
А знал, не стал бы жизнь ругать  
И умер вместе со своей душой.  
Но как я мог об этом знать?

И жуткий стон издал, очнувшись,  
Ужасный призрак — жизни тень.  
Я ненавидел, в мир вернувшись.  
Понявши, что такое смерть.

Ты помнишь ту весну,  
Когда я умирал?  
Да, я забыть, наверно, не смогу...  
Весну, когда чудовищем я стал.

Я помню, было тихо... Птицы пели...  
Природа пробуждалась ото сна...  
Прекрасно было той весны цветенье,  
Коль для меня б живой была она.

Куда теперь вся радость подевалась?  
Наверное, в душе... И где-то далеко  
Там, в прошлом, жизнь моя осталась.  
А мне с ней так проститься нелегко...

Теперь я ненавижу всех:  
Людей и этот глупый мир,  
Я ненавижу жизнь за смерть.  
Кто и зачем все это сотворил?!

Безжалостный и беспощадный,  
Я существую без души.  
А глупым и жалким людишкам  
Ты почему-то души дать решил...

Они продают эти души,  
Но, похоже, тебе все равно.  
Послушай меня! Послушай!  
Но мне говорить с тобой не дано...

Я понял это только после смерти...  
Я понял, как несправедлива жизнь!  
И даже маленькие дети  
Всегда готовы согрешить...

Для них для всех я — монстр, убийца.  
Никто не смотрит в сердце никогда.  
Когда же кара правая свершится?  
Но я останусь монстром навсегда...

Я ненавижу, убиваю,  
В какой-то дикой и страшной тоске.  
Я лишь из-за того страдаю,  
Что свет увидел во тьме.

Но иногда мне все же снится счастье  
Тех дней, что я провел с тобой.  
Мы радовались и в ненастье,  
И я был счастлив, потому что я — живой...

Аристэйос сочувственно похлопал Эристиса по плечу. Некромант мрачно хмыкнул, нахохлившись. Когда приятель хотел поддержать всерьез — он молчал. И Эристис был благодарен за эту молчаливую поддержку. Он страдал гораздо больше, чем Аристэйос. Наверное, потому, что имел больше ума для того, чтобы осознать свои страдания. По крайней мере, именно этим он себя утешал.

Эристис лениво потянулся, сел на кровати и опустил босые ноги на пол. Потом сунул руку под кровать, пошарил и извлек оттуда сильно покусанные тапки. Брезгливо осмотрел, кинул на пол и сунул в них ноги. Шаркающей расхлябанной походкой пошел на кухню посмотреть на остатки ужина, но обломался. За столом сидел Аристэйос и вовсю уминал содержимое единственной кастрюли.  
— Черт! — выругался Эристис. — Какая же ты гадина!  
Аристэйос поднял голову, и Эристис узрел набитые как у хомяка щеки и невинный взгляд. Захотелось дать нахальному приятелю по роже. Но он только лениво стукнул его по затылку.  
— Ай-й, больно! — возмутился Аристэйос, потирая ушибленное место.  
— Так тебе и надо, — буркнул Эристис, тщетно роясь в тумбочке в надежде наскрести хоть чего-нибудь на завтрак. — Гадина ты, — повторил он с досадой. — Жрешь только все время и еще наглеешь. Когда от тебя будет хоть какая-нибудь польза?  
— От меня большая польза, — возразил Аристэйос. — Я помогаю тебе не впасть в депрессию от одиночества.  
— Да пошел ты!.. — взорвался некромант. — Fito feri ner seturu!  
— Эй! Я же на тебя не ругался! Да еще такими словами!  
Эристис хмыкнул. Похоже, ругательства оседали в голове приятеля куда прочнее, чем любые другие слова. Из всех слов родного языка, невзначай вырывавшихся из уст некроманта, он запоминал только их.  
В воздухе заиграла ненавязчивая мелодия времен далекой молодости. Эристис достал из кармана мобильный телефон-раскладушку, открыл и прочитал пришедшее ему смс. «Init tu retser gubent firito, Eris», — гласил экран.  
— А чего это? — обалдело спросил Аристэйос.  
— Папаша написал, — с досадой ответил Эристис. — Эту фиговину, — он тряхнул телефоном, — тоже он мне дал.  
— На фига? — не въехал приятель.  
— Чтоб мне писать.  
— А-а...  
Эристис отмахнулся от Аристэйоса и стал писать ответ. «Prestos ni ture! Dinit!», — напечатал некромант и нажал кнопку отправить.  
— А чего это такое?  
— Короче, папаша написал, что надо встретиться, а я — чтобы он отстал. Не хочу с ним сейчас видеться.  
Мелодия заиграла снова. Эристис взглянул на экран и заскрежетал зубами. Там было всего два слова: «Ratser, tredo!». Некромант замахнулся, намереваясь шарахнуть телефон об стол, но вовремя остановился.  
— Ну, рожа уголовная, я пошел. В этот раз мне не отвертеться!  
— Что он тебе такого написал?  
— Не важно. Именно поэтому мы и общаемся на языке некромантов. Не суй свой нос в чужой вопрос.  
«Opit ti nou, nami», — напечатал Эристис и стал искать плащ. Аристэйос молча скосил глаза на соседний стул. Эристис выругался, надел плащ и пошел на улицу. Коварный Аристэйос стал следить из окна. Он ничего не понял из разговоров, но отлично все разглядел.  
— «Быстро, убийца»? — мрачно усмехнулся Эристис, стараясь не смотреть в глаза отцу.  
— «Я занят, отвали»? — ответил Иарлэйт в том же духе. — А за «убийцу» извини. Просто иначе ты бы не вышел.  
— Ну и чего тебе надо?  
— Ты не можешь нормально разговаривать?  
— Не могу.  
— Плохо.  
— Так чего тебе надо?  
— Мне? Это тебе надо. Вот. Ты просил.  
Иарлэйт протянул сыну пачку каких-то бумаг. Продолжая отворачиваться, Эристис бережно взял их.  
— Да, спасибо...  
Некоторое время они молча стояли. Потом Иарлэйт спросил:  
— Как у тебя дела?  
— Как обычно, — мрачно ответил Эристис.  
— Эрис, посмотри на меня.  
— Не хочу.  
— Что, сердишься за «убийцу»?  
— Нет.  
— Снова врешь?  
— Да.  
Иарлэйт взял сына за подбородок и приподнял его голову, заглядывая в уязвленные, недовольные глаза.  
— Мы теперь долго не увидимся. Я должен уехать. Не скучай без меня.  
— Куда ты уедешь? Надолго?  
— Не знаю, надолго ли. А вот куда — не скажу.  
— Почему?  
— Я не обязан тебе отчитываться.  
Эристис снова опустил голову. И тихо заявил:  
— Ну и вали!  
Иарлэйт улыбнулся и провел рукой по его волосам.  
— Не злись. Пиши мне, если что.  
— Да пошел ты!  
Эристис резко развернулся и зашагал к дому, неся подмышкой бумаги. Иарлэйт смотрел ему вслед, пока он не скрылся из вида.  
«Prestos inigo tu retser, Eris», — прочел Эристис, шагнув за порог дома и открыв телефон.  
— Inigo tu retser ever, nami... Я тоже тебя люблю...


	4. Глава 4. Попытка

Эристис тяжело вздохнул. Аристэйос снова начал бормотать во сне что-то невнятное. Некромант смог разобрать только «а чего ты ему не врезал?», «щас гитарой по башке шарахну» и еще несколько таких же высказываний.  
«Самому бы тебе гитарой по башке шарахнуть...» — с надеждой подумал Эристис и с тихим стоном растянулся на подоконнике.  
Атмосфера навевала тоску. Эристис и рад бы был уснуть, как Аристэйос, давно растянувшийся на диване и нежащийся в объятиях морфея, да вот только его намерения не совпадали с намерениями его головы, которая спать не желала, а продолжала мучить воспоминаниями. Память старательно искала те самые моменты, которые он тщетно пытался забыть. Как он шел с пистолетом по полуразрушенному городу и дико смеялся, а люди боялись выглядывать из окон. Как народ в осажденном городе дрался, убивая друг друга, а он сидел, наблюдал и ухмылялся. И многое, многое другое...  
Эристис с размаху ударился головой о подоконник. Но голова продолжала свое. Как он пришел на покинутое поле битвы, упал на колени и разразился истерическим смехом... Как он потерял контроль над собой и носился по городу, убивая всех, кто попадался под руку...  
Некромант взвыл. Потом взял себя в руки, грохнул кулаком по подоконнику, встал и вышел на улицу. Дождь все лил. Эристис за секунду промок, но не обратил на это внимания. На улице ему было спокойнее.  
«Помню, я когда-то говорил, что дождь смывает кровь, пролитую нами... Земля впитает ее и никогда не вспомнит о войне... Но сколько же нужно дождей, чтобы смыть мои грехи...»  
Он уткнулся лбом в дерево и так и стоял, не двигаясь, погрузившись в мрачные думы. Почувствовав, что кто-то коснулся его плеча, он вздрогнул и обернулся. Позади оказался Аристэйос, улыбающийся своей обычной акульей улыбочкой.  
— Чего под дождем мокнешь? — радостно спросил он. — Я жрать хочу. Иди меня корми.  
Эристис вздохнул и поплелся за приятелем.  
«Оставили гостя на свою голову! — мрачно подумал он. — И не отравишь ведь!»  
Оба они теперь жили вместе с Иарлэйтом, любезно согласившимся их приютить. Ему не давало покоя то, в каких ужасных условиях жил сын. Эристис согласился после долгих уговоров и зачем-то потащил с собой товарища по несчастью. Видимо, привязанность в итоге возобладала над хронической задолбанностью.  
Аристэйос довольно умял ужин, приготовленный Эристисом, который сам ничего не ел, сославшись на то, что у него нет аппетита. Впрочем, приятель особенно и не настаивал.  
— Не, некробяка, хреновый из тебя человек! — заявил он вместо благодарности. — А вот повар неплохой, стоит это признать.  
Эристис обалдел от такой наглости. Он хотел было обидеться на Аристэйоса, но любопытство взяло верх.  
— А почему это из меня человек хреновый? — спросил он. — Говори, не темни, рожа уголовная.  
— Да ты же и сам себя человеком не чувствуешь! — добродушно засмеялся Аристэйос. — Плох тот лох, который лох.  
— Чего? — не понял Эристис.  
— Ну это... Прикол такой... — объяснил Аристэйос.  
— Разговаривай по-человечески, деревенщина! Я ни фига не понимаю! — возмутился некромант.  
— Сам ты деревенщина!  
Эристис и Аристэйос замолчали, смотря друг на друга волками. Эристису не хотелось возиться с приятелем, который его за несколько дней уже изрядно достал. Прямому и резкому Аристэйосу не нравилось, что некромант возгордился, возомнив себя нормальным человеком, и предпочитает его обществу гордое одиночество. Но он все равно улыбнулся, потому что был куда более отходчив, чем Эристис, и первым пошел на примирение, заявив:  
— Ладно, хорош ругаться! А то твой папаша приедет, ему это не понравится.  
Упоминание отца заставило Эристиса смягчиться. И он, в свою очередь, протянул товарищу руку.  
— Мир?  
— Мир! — обрадовался Аристэйос.  
Таким образом, вечер никак не повредил их дружбе, хоть всеми силами старался.  
— Слышь, некробяка, а хочешь, я тебе сыграю песню, которой меня твой папаша научил? — предложил Аристэйос.  
— Давай, — со вздохом ответил Эристис. — Все равно я сегодня не усну.  
— Э! Да ты чо, с ума сошел? Ни есть, ни спать не будешь — ты ж помрешь! Кончай свои закидоны!  
— Если ты будешь и дальше бурчать в том же духе, я точно усну, — пообещал Эристис. — Не могу слушать этот бред.  
— Вот и отлично! — обрадовался Аристэйос и принялся дальше бурчать.  
Эристис действительно уснул. Для его мозгов болтовня Аристэйоса оказалась неперивариваемой. Но перед этим он успел подумать: «Еще один день наедине с этим обормотом — и я сойду с ума».  
Эристис проснулся, почувствовав, как кто-то гладит по волосам. И, открыв глаза, увидел, что вернулся отец. Он никак не выразил своего восторга. Просто сел и обвил его руками за шею.  
— Я тебя ждал...  
— Я знаю.  
— Знает он! Я тут чуть не свихнулся. Вчера весь день воспоминания в голову лезли, а тут еще Аристэйос приставать начал — то ему, это... И поесть, и поговорить, а то ему, видите ли, с гитарой скучно... А ты все только о себе думаешь!  
Эристис хамил, а сам втихаря радовался, что отец наконец приехал. Иарлэйт не разозлился. Он хорошо знал своего сына и отлично понимал, что иначе Эристис не может. Слишком долго он был один и привык прятать чувства глубоко в сердце, где они никому не были видны.  
— Тогда, если ты провел вчерашний день плохо, ты еще больше обрадуешься сегодняшнему, — улыбнулся Иарлэйт. Эристис уловил в этом обещание и насторожился.  
— И что мы будем сегодня делать?  
— Жить!  
— Многообещающее начало. Уже неплохо. Продолжай.  
— Эрис, не хами.  
— Это приказ?  
— Пожелание.  
— То есть, оно может быть не выполнено?  
— Нет. Если я говорю «не хами» — значит, не хами.  
— Это я так радуюсь.  
— Да знаю я, как ты радуешься!  
Прекратив препирательства, Эристис вдруг нахмурился, встал, взял Иарлэйта за руку и сказал:  
— Пойдем на улицу. Я тебе кое-что покажу.  
Он привел отца к тому дереву, у которого вчера стоял во время дождя. На коре виднелись полосы, будто бы она была ободрана когтями.  
— Это я вчера так... Перенервничал... — смущенно объяснил некромант.  
Иарлэйт молча взглянул, потом подошел к сыну и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Рассказывай.  
— Что тут рассказывать? — вздохнул Эристис. — Просто я опять думал о людях. Людям ничего не нужно и не важно... Они не стоят того, чтобы о них переживать. Только из-за тебя я перестал убивать...  
— Мы с тобой это уже обсуждали.  
— И что?!  
Эристис почти закричал, выведенный из себя мыслями, которые не покидали его с самой смерти. Он ни с кем не мог об этом поговорить. Потому что никто не хотел слушать. Даже отец.  
— И что?! Какой смысл?! Какой во всем этом смысл?! Даже когда я пытался сделать для них что-то хорошее... Какой в этом смысл?!  
Некромант задыхался от гнева. По лицу его текли слезы ярости. Иарлэйт стоял, не двигаясь и не пытаясь ничего сказать.  
— А тебе что, тоже все равно, да? Да?!  
— Я вот иногда думаю, когда ты перестал рассуждать? — негромко ответил Иарлэйт.  
Эристис почувствовал за этим фальшивым спокойствием обиду. Отец тоже готов был в любое мгновение сорваться. Но владел собой гораздо лучше, поэтому, слегка улыбнувшись, попросил:  
— Эрис, пожалей мои нервы.  
«И правда, пора остановиться! — слегка притормозил Эристис. — А то я ему сейчас черт знает что наговорю...»  
Но не такие это были мысли, чтобы просто так от них отказаться. Некромант всхлипнул, застонал и закрыл рукой глаза. Ну почему отец не понимал?!  
Понял Иарлэйт или нет, но он подошел к сыну, видя, в каком тот состоянии, и обнял его.  
— Этот мир не стоит твоих слез, Эрис.  
Эристис замолк. Он не ожидал от отца таких слов.  
— Не стоит моих слез?.. Ты забыл, кто я?..  
— Прежде всего ты — мой сын! — оборвал Иарлэйт. — Ты — человек!  
— Если бы это было так...  
— Прекрати нести чушь! — рассердился отец.  
— Прости...  
Эристис замолчал и прижался к груди Иарлэйта. Сейчас он хотел только, чтобы отец его понял. Иарлэйт улыбнулся и погладил сына по голове.  
— Сколько ты еще будешь наказывать себя за ошибки других?  
Через несколько минут некроманту действительно стало легче. Присутствие человека, который любил и понимал, придавало сил. Было невыразимо тяжело что-то менять в своей жизни. И он просто не смог бы найти в этом смысл без поддержки отца.  
Когда они вернулись к дому, на пороге их ждал Аристэйос.  
— Ну, я это... Короче, сваливаю... — признался он. — Я, короче, решил, что мне завидно, и я, короче, хочу жениться.  
Эристис чуть не упал в обморок, настолько его поразило это заявление.  
— Ну, чего вылупился? — усмехнулся Аристэйос. — Я тоже по-человечески хочу жить.  
— И на ком ты женишься? — спросил Иарлэйт, ничуть не удивившись.  
— На Лее! — гордо ответил Аристэйос.  
— Да, идеальный снайпер и идеальный киллер — это идеальная пара! — ошарашено пробормотал Эристис.  
Лея была их напарницей. Обычная, вполне живая, довольно молодая девушка, прекрасно овладевшая своим ремеслом. В отличие от Аристэйоса, питавшего слабость к холодному оружию, она предпочитала огнестрел. В юности она служила в государственных войсках, поэтому с оружием управлялась ничуть не хуже коллег по несчастью. Сам Эристис, в силу возраста и жизненного опыта, прекрасно владел всеми видами оружия. За четыре тысячи лет времени у него было вдоволь. Как только люди изобретали что-нибудь новенькое — он сразу был тут как тут. Как же это было прекрасно — сделать любимое хобби работой. И убивать, зарабатывая этим на жизнь.  
Лея и Аристэйос частенько работали в паре, когда требовалось зачистить целые группы. Иногда они строили друг другу глазки и даже пару раз бегали на свидания, но дальше все это так и не зашло. Поэтому Эристис оказался немного в шоке от этой новости.  
— Кстати, а можно свадьбу у вас отметить? — поинтересовался Аристэйос.  
Мнения разделились. Иарлэйт хотел согласиться, а Эристис ни в коем случае этого не желал. Но, поскольку хозяином дома был все-таки Иарлэйт, то Аристэйос получил-таки почетное право провести свадьбу в его доме.  
— А мотоцикл взять можно? Я его потом верну, — пообещал приятель.  
Эристис, оскорбленный до глубины души, промолчал.  
— Молчание — знак согласия! — мудро изрек Аристэйос и укатил в город на мотоцикле Эристиса.  
— И почему ты такой злой? — укоризненно вздохнул Иарлэйт. — Он же измениться пытается, зажить по-человечески.  
— Да ну их всех на фиг! — возмутился Эристис. — Дай мне хоть в старости прожить последние годы в тишине и покое!  
— Я думаю, ты и так достаточно жил наедине с собой, — улыбнулся отец. — Вот увидишь, что я прав.  
Через неделю Аристэйос снова навестил их и сразу с порога заявил, что мотоцикл он разбил о мусорный бак, когда со всей дури в него въехал.  
— Я и сам пролетел метров двадцать, прежде чем об стенку шарахнулся! — радостно рассказал он. — Вы ж прикиньте, на какой скорости я в него въехал!  
Эристис застонал. Иарлэйт улыбнулся.  
— Так как насчет свадьбы?  
— У вас на завтра планов нет? Тогда завтра!  
— А гостей много?  
— Ну, как вам сказать... — замялся Аристэйос. — В общем, вы завтра сами все увидите...  
— Господи! — закричал Эристис. — И зачем я выкинул свой пистолет?! Вот приедет Лея, я ее попрошу, чтобы она меня убила!  
— Да не переживай ты так, — засмеялся Иарлэйт.  
— Она тебе привет передавала, — сообщил Аристэйос. — Говорит, как там наш Эрис? Не болеет, не помер? Все такая же истеричка или уже другая? Сколько народу прибил, пока не виделись?  
— Папа, держи меня — я его сейчас убью! — прошипел Эристис, задыхаясь от злости.  
Иарлэйт последовал совету и заключил сына в объятия. После чего спокойно продолжил:  
— Значит, завтра будем праздновать?  
— Ага! — довольно подтвердил Аристэйос. — С утреца. Когда все приедут.  
Потом почесал в затылке и добавил:  
— А может, и не с утреца. Они ж копуши.  
Аристэйос ошибся. Рано утром к дому подъехали два внедорожника — только на них можно было добраться в эту глушь. Аристэйос переоделся в костюм и вышел встречать невесту. Из одного из автомобилей показалась Лея в свадебном платье. Эристис рот разинул от удивления. Он никогда не видел ее такой счастливой.  
— Привет, сеструха! — замахал он ей из окна.  
Лея улыбнулась и помахала в ответ.  
Затем из машин начали вываливаться гости. Это событие вернуло лицу Эристиса прежнее кислое выражение.  
«Они же дом разнесут!» — в ужасе подумал некромант.  
Веселье началось почти сразу. На вопрос: «Согласны ли вы взять в жены эту женщину?», Аристэйос хлебнул из припрятанной бутылки вина для храбрости и ответил:  
— Эх, была не была!  
Эристис тихо хихикнул в кулак.  
Когда с официальной церемонией было покончено, новоиспеченная семья киллеров начала принимать от гостей пожелания и подарки.  
«Вот уж действительно — идеальная пара... — думал тем временем Эристис. — Два дебила — это сила. Дай бог дожить до того дня, когда у них кто-нибудь родится, и поржать!»  
Впрочем, мертвые не могли иметь детей. Вспомнив об этом, некромант печально вздохнул.  
— А ты чего, завидуешь? — ухмыльнулся Аристэйос, подкравшийся к нему сзади.  
— Я? Да ни в жизнь! — оскорбленно заявил Эристис.  
— А у тебя чего, никогда девушки не было, что ли?  
— Мне этого не надо!  
— Гм... Слушай, а как ты вообще умер?  
— Да какую-то дрянь в папашиной лаборатории случайно разбил... Ядовитые испарения — и я труп.  
— Да... Обидно.  
— А ты как умер?  
— Да получше как-то... Я, по крайней мере, так считаю... Меня один придурок убил.  
— Какой такой придурок? — заинтересовался Эристис.  
— Да на мой город тогда напали, — пожал плечами Аристэйос. — Навалились всей кучей, всех повырезали. Даже детей не пощадили. Я выперся, короче, защищать то, что осталось, а он меня херак — и по горлу. И дальше пошел. А потом некроманты пришли и забрали меня на опыты. А я сбежал, не сразу, правда.  
Эристис напряженно задумался.  
— Это я был... — произнес он тихо, внезапно что-то вспомнив. — Это был я-я-я!..  
— Заткнись, некробяка! — растрогался Аристэйос. — Что было, то было. Ты ж и сам помер, и родину потерял. Ты ж знаешь, каково это.  
— Поэтому мне и хреново! Какая же я сволочь!  
— Сволочь-то ты сволочь, но очень хорошая и с надеждой на лучшее.  
Эристис помолчал, обдумывая аргументы друга, а потом сказал:  
— Хороший ты чувак, рожа уголовная.  
Аристэйос простодушно улыбнулся.  
— Слушай, а как так получилось, что мы дружим? — осенило Эристиса.  
Аристэйоса этот вопрос поставил в тупик. Он задумался, что с ним случалось нечасто.  
— Не, для моих мозгов это слишком круто, — промямлил он. — Мне думать вредно. У меня от этого башка болит.  
Все уселись за стол. Тосты посыпались кучей. Пили за все подряд. Эристис, одуревший уже после третьего тоста, встал, шатаясь, и поднял бокал, разбрызгав половину его содержимого.  
— Граждане... Ик... Люди... — заплетающимся языком начал он. — От лица... От рожи... Ну, короче, предлагаю выпить за мозги! Пусть мы все не сойдем с ума от такой жизни!  
Все поддержали его радостными возгласами.  
— Эрис, ты опять много пьешь? — вздохнул Иарлэйт, который отлучался и не успел проследить за сыном.  
— А я чего? Я ничего! Это не я! Оно само!  
— Кто «оно»? — устало переспросил Иарлэйт.  
— Тело! Я тут ни при чем!  
— Эрис, где твоя совесть?  
— Давайте выпьем за совесть! — влез Аристэйос. — За совесть некробяки!  
— Зачем пить за то, чего нет? — остановил его Иарлэйт. — Все, чтоб он сегодня кроме газировки больше ничего не пил!  
— А ты чего, уходишь? — удивился Эристис.  
— Смотри тут у меня! — предупредил Иарлэйт, погрозил сыну кулаком и вышел из дома.  
На этот раз его уход совсем не расстроил. Скорее, наоборот.  
— Граждане люди! — начал Эристис, вставая. — Нефиг пить за мою совесть — у меня ее все равно никогда уже не будет! Давайте выпьем за хороших людей — их так мало осталось!  
— Тебе папаша пить запретил, — напомнил Аристэйос.  
— А, ну его к черту! То есть, конечно, я сильно извиняюсь, но могу же я на свадьбе лучшего друга выпить за здоровье хороших людей?! Кто не согласен? Все согласны!  
После очередного бокала с Эристисом начало происходить нечто странное.  
— Люди! — патетично начал он, вскидывая руки. — Что стоит за этим словом? Да ни фига за ним не стоит! Люди! Почему вы забыли свои души?! Лю-ю-ю-юди!!! Опомнитесь! Или вы хотите провести свои годы в аду? Или вы хотите продать дьяволу свои души? Отторгнутые вами, они не вернутся к вам! Они обидятся! Опомнитесь, люди-и-и-и-и! Я призываю вас шевелить мозгами, за которые мы только что выпили!  
Когда Эристис замолчал, на него обратились непонимающе-осуждающие взоры. Аристэйос, как и всегда в таких случаях, разразился бурными аплодисментами.  
— Браво! Бис! Вот это философия! — восклицал он. — Дайте мне ящик пива — я выпью за такого хорошего чувака!  
— А самое главное, — пробулькал Эристис, почти падая носом в тарелку и поэтому держась за друга. — Самое главное, что люди не осознают кайфа своей жизни! Господи, зачем ты сотворил их такими идиотами?! Впрочем, это наш с тобой личный разговор, Господи. Но я еще к этому вернусь! — Эристис погрозил пальцем воздуху. — Люди-и-и! Слушайте, люди, а вы никогда не думали, что самурай без меча, это как самурай с мечом, только без меча? А?  
«Что за чушь он несет?!» — подумали все.  
Дальше Эристис заговорил на языке некромантов, и никто ничего не понял. Под конец он уже даже не говорил, а издавал какие-то звуки, напоминающие булькающее рычание. А совсем под конец откинулся на спинку стула и скрипуче запел.  
Когда вошел Иарлэйт, Эристис захрипел и воскликнул:  
— Сжалься, человек!  
— Я тебе сейчас дам человек! — рассердился отец.  
— Простите грешника-а-а! — запричитал Эристис. — Люди добрые-е-е! Ну, хотя бы злые-е-е! Помогите-е-е!  
Иарлэйт стукнул сына по голове.  
— Замолчи!  
— Он меня еще бьет, а! Меня! Человека, который ему обещал...  
Иарлэйт закрыл ему рот ладонью и натянуто улыбнулся всем присутствующим.  
— Граждане, понимаю, это не ваша вина, что у него нет совести, а посему продолжайте без него.  
Эристис бешено вращал глазами, боясь того, что с ним сейчас сделают. И не зря боялся. Донеся сына до второго этажа (ибо сам он идти уже не мог), Иарлэйт кинул его на кровать и закричал страшным голосом:  
— Посмотри, до чего ты меня довел!!! У тебя вообще башка варит?! Ты какого фига напился?!  
Эристис, который за всю жизнь ни разу не слышал от отца ничего подобного, лихорадочно пытался сообразить, что за этим последует.  
«Если меня убьют на свадьбе лучшего друга — это, конечно, верх везения», — пришло ему на ум. Он очень старался не двигаться, молчать и даже не дышать.  
— Сколько это будет продолжаться?! Когда ты поумнеешь, в конце концов?!  
«Если выживу, то, обещаю, завтра! — подумал некромант. — Господи, я честно обещаю! Поверь хотя бы ты!»  
Но, как видно, даже Бог не поверил лживому Эристису. Иарлэйт двинулся на него, схватил за галстук и, приблизив его лицо к своему, страшным взглядом посмотрел в полные ужаса глаза. Некромант сглотнул и начал молиться. Никогда в жизни, ни разу он не смог выдержать этого огненного взгляда. Гнетущее чувство, страх остаться непрощенным — вот что оставлял в душе этот взгляд. Эристис ощущал себя жалким и ничтожным винтиком в мирозданьи, и сам порой удивлялся, сколь много можно сказать без слов.  
— Папа-а-а... — простонал он. — Я больше не буду-у-у...  
— Когда ты перестанешь врать?!  
— Прямо сейчас! Честно! Ну правда! Я больше никогда не буду врать! Никогда-никогда! Папа-а-а...  
— Ну почему ты такой? — тяжело вздохнул Иарлэйт, отпуская сына. — Почему я даже разозлиться на тебя как следует не могу?..  
— Даже и не знаю, в кого я такой вредный... — кокетливо сообщил Эристис, поудобнее устраиваясь на кровати и подпирая голову рукой. Он осмелел, едва понял, что его простили.  
Иарлэйт лишь устало отмахнулся.  
Гости настолько задержались, что, когда все опомнились, оказалось, что за окном глубокая ночь, и, если сейчас возвращаться, можно заблудиться в далекой глуши. Поэтому всей этой громадной толпе пришлось оставаться ночевать. Кое-как утрамбовав гостей в комнаты, Эристис заметил, что им с Иарлэйтом места не осталось совсем. Даже на коврике, потому что гостей было слишком много.  
— Сколько часов ты можешь обходиться без сна? — спросил некромант отца, уже смирившись с таким прискорбным результатом.  
— Не волнуйся, — ответил Иарлэйт, — заночуем на улице, во дворе.  
— Может лучше лишний диванчик наколдуешь, а? — робко предложил Эристис, которому идея не спать совсем сейчас показалась не такой уж и плохой.  
— Где?!  
«Да, действительно... У нас теперь вместо ковра гости... Шаг сделай — обязательно на чью-нибудь башку наступишь...» — с тоской подумал Эристис, окидывая взглядом первый этаж.  
— А, ну и фиг! А вообще нет, не фиг! Это ты виноват! Это чья была идея Аристэйосу разрешить у нас свадьбу проводить? Это из-за кого мы теперь как бомжи на улице ночевать будем, а? Это по какому такому праву ты распоряжаешься в нашем общем доме? За какие такие заслуги перед родиной?  
— Все сказал? Тогда пошли.  
Эристис действительно все сказал и спокойно последовал за отцом, больше не возмущаясь.  
Ночь была звездной, и Эристис, которому не спалось на улице, допрашивал Иарлэйта, что он знает о звездах. Тот отвечал настолько подробно, насколько может отвечать маг, который в обязательном порядке изучал астрономию. А под конец лекции сказал:  
— Даже далекие концы Вселенной нуждаются друг в друге и не могут существовать друг без друга. Все во Вселенной взаимосвязано и перетекает из одного в другое.  
— Значит, мы зависим от звезд, а звезды зависят от нас? — с интересом спросил Эристис, уже забывший, как полчаса назад ругался, что им придется ночевать на улице.  
— Значит, да. Ведь только познавший связь всего сущего сможет понять и использовать магию.  
Некромант не знал, что еще спросить. Иарлэйт ждал, пока он спросит. Поэтому они молчали. Первым нарушил молчание Эристис:  
— Значит, то, что я стал живым мертвецом — это тоже часть круговорота Вселенной?  
Иарлэйт приподнялся и с ласковым укором посмотрел на сына.  
— Как долго ты будешь ненавидеть меня за это, Эрис?  
Как же обезоруживала его чертова миролюбивость... Некромант обхватил отца за шею и уткнулся носом в его грудь.  
— Прости меня... Пап, прости своего глупого сына...  
— Ты ни капли не изменился, Эрис... — прошептал Иарлэйт, прижимая его к себе. — Ты все такой же ребенок... Все, кто хоть когда-то удостоились твоей любви, наверное, были очень счастливы... Твой дух совсем не изменился за века... Он все такой же добрый, чистый, радостный и любящий...  
Не выдержав этого потока любви и восхищения, Эристис заплакал, повторяя: «Я, убийца... И ты так говоришь обо мне...», а Иарлэйт, утешая его, погладил по голове и сказал только:  
— Будь собой, Эрис.  
Стояла глубокая звездная ночь, в доме давно погас свет, и только отец и сын не спали, разглядывая далекие звезды. И оба они почему-то были счастливы.

Эристис сидел у окна и скучал, как и всегда, когда было нечем заняться. Иарлэйт, уважая занятие сына, ему не мешал. Идиллию нарушил бешеный стук в дверь, и знакомый голос заорал:  
— Открывайте, гадики! МЫ приехали!  
Эристис содрогнулся и попытался спрятаться.  
— Папа! Скажи им, что мы умерли! — взмолился он, тщетно пытаясь найти себе какое-нибудь убежище.  
Иарлэйт покачал головой и открыл дверь. Эристис застыл с открытым ртом — настолько он обалдел от зрелища, которое ему представилось. На пороге стояли Аристэйос и Лея. Из-за их спины выглядывало что-то маленькое и живое.  
— Хай, пиплы! — поздоровался Аристэйос. — Зырьте, кто у нас тут!  
Эристис очумело уставился на ребенка. Малявка имела очень хитрое, коварное выражение лица.  
— Это то, что вы себе на воспитание взяли? — поинтересовался некромант.  
«ЭТО даже хуже, чем я думал».  
Аристэйос гордо кивнул.  
— Да это же биологическое оружие! — ужаснулся Эристис. — Вы зачем ЭТО сюда приперли?!  
— Не боись, он мирный, — усмехнулся Аристэйос. — А лыбится-то как! Смотри, прямо как я!  
Эристис не знал, что его поразило больше: маленький мальчишка, Аристэйос в роли отца или Лея в роли матери. Он будто попал в какой-то абсурдный сюрреализм.  
— Ну, чего стоишь? Поздоровайся с дядей Эристисом.  
Мальчишка протянул некроманту руку.  
— Здрасьте, дядя Эристис.  
Озорные глазенки не сулили окружающим ничего хорошего. Эристис неуверенно потянулся к ребенку, но Аристэйос его остановил.  
— Ты лучше его пока не трогай. На всякий случай.  
Эристис не стал пренебрегать советом и отошел подальше. Мальчишка разочарованно вздохнул и вошел в дом следом за родителями.  
— Это хмыреныш еще тот! — предупредил Аристэйос. — Весь в нас!  
— Надеюсь, он хотя бы не опасен? — застонал Эристис.  
— Если за ним хорошо следить — то нет.  
Эристис потянулся за пистолетом.  
— Да ладно тебе! — засмеялся Аристэйос.  
Огромный стеллаж с книгами с грохотом упал, заставив подскочить до потолка с перепугу. Мальчишка виновато потупился.  
— ТЫ! — заорал Эристис. — ТЫ! Исчадье ада! Я застрелюсь, но следующая пуля будет твоей!  
— Остынь, — посоветовал Аристэйос.  
Он-то уже давно привык. Но Эристис не желал успокаиваться. Он стал угрожающе надвигаться на мальчишку, вертя в руке пистолет. Пацан попятился, и гримаса ужаса на его лице принесла долгожданное удовлетворение.  
— Стоять! — прогремел отрезвляющий голос Иарлэйта, заставляя застыть на месте. — Я уже отобрал у тебя однажды пистолет! А ну давай его сюда!  
Эристис замотал головой и поспешно спрятал свое сокровище за спину. Иарлэйт продолжал стоять с протянутой рукой и строго смотрел на сына. Провожая пистолет печальным взглядом, некромант все же отдал его отцу.  
— Так-то лучше, — удовлетворенно произнес Иарлэйт, пряча пистолет в ящик комода и запирая на ключ.  
При каждом повороте ключа из груди Эристиса вырывался протяжный стон. Пистолет был вторым после отца, кого он любил. Некромант был достаточно съехавшим с катушек для того, чтобы даже дать своему пистолету имя. Нынешний он ласково называл Дорианной и втихаря гладил и любовно баюкал на груди, пока никто не смотрел.  
— Теперь можно спокойно поговорить.  
Мальчишку удалось усадить за стол. На всякий случай рядом с ним с двух сторон сидели его родители. Эристис обиделся на весь мир и сидел, насупившись. Иарлэйт с улыбкой поглядывал на него.  
— А, оказывается, быть отцом — это так кайфно! — радостно сообщил Аристэйос. — Этот хмыреныш скоро уже сильнее меня будет! Эволюция не стоит на месте!  
— Она падает вниз, — буркнул Эристис.  
— Мы теперь на моей родине живем, — продолжал Аристэйос. — Прикиньте, мы там столько старых знакомых встретили! Они как посмотрели на нашего сына и говорят: «ОНИ уже размножаются!»  
Как бы ни строил из себя обиженного, Эристис не смог удержаться от смеха.  
— Да, это, должно быть, ужасное зрелище.  
— Тебе доставляет удовольствие говорить гадости? — поинтересовался Иарлэйт.  
Эристис самодовольно кивнул. Отец едва сдержался, чтобы не стукнуть его.  
— Как ты был беспринципным убийцей, так и остался! — с упреком заявил он.  
— Пистолет верни! — мрачно ответил Эристис.  
— Что-то давно вестей от Рика, нашего старого друга не было... — вклинился Аристэйос. — Вы про него чего-нибудь знаете?  
Эристис пожал плечами. Рик интересовал его меньше всего на свете после того, как он раздумал его убивать.  
Рик служил в войсках, ответственных за ликвидацию организаций вроде той, в которой некромант подрабатывал киллером. Поэтому отношения у них не сложились сразу. Сплотило их одно общее дело, благодаря которому и завязалась эта странная дружба. Дело столь запутанное и сложное, что об этом троица предпочитала не распространяться.  
— Он, вроде, тоже женился... — принялся вспоминать Эристис. — И в отставку ушел.  
— А давно женился-то?  
— Да сразу после вас.  
— А нас не пригласил!  
— У вас и своих забот полно.  
Эристис кивнул на мальчишку, который пытался незаметно стибрить конфетку со стола. Аристэйос стукнул сына по загребущей ручонке, и тот с ойканьем ее убрал.  
— Ну точно весь в тебя! — засмеялся Эристис. — Гребет все, до чего может дотянуться на халяву!  
— А у тебя чего детей нет?  
— Да он сам как ребенок! — ответил за Эристиса Иарлэйт. — Вот что бы он стал со своими детьми делать? Из пистолета в них стрелять?  
Аристэйос не мог не согласиться с мудростью этого ответа. Эристис промолчал.  
В дверь снова постучали. Эристис медленно обернулся в ужасе. В отличие от других он никогда не смеялся над анекдотом «Кто там? Не бойтесь, не гости! Воры!», прекрасно понимая тех людей, которые больше боялись гостей, чем воров.  
«Почему под рукой нет пистолета, когда он так нужен!» — отчаянно думал он, топая открывать.  
На пороге стояли счастливые Рик, его жена Морин и еще одно мелкое насекомое. Эристис не выдержал нового удара судьбы и грохнулся в обморок. Иарлэйт принялся приводить его в чувство.  
Две семейки с любопытством разглядывали друг друга. Второе насекомое, являющееся дочкой Рика и Морин, недоверчиво пялилось на первого. Пока новое поколение занималось друг другом, взрослые тоже получили шанс пообщаться. Рик и Аристэйос с хрустом пожали друг другу руки, как старые друзья, а Лея с Морин сразу завели беседу о непослушных и вредных детях. Как говорил Иарлэйт: «Нет ничего печальнее на свете, чем черствые бессовестные дети!». Эта фраза оставалась актуальной во все времена.  
Эристис очнулся было, но, обведя взглядом всю компанию, снова закатил глаза и рухнул в обморок. Нервы у некроманта были расшатаны, и обычно он успокаивал их тем, что убивал людей. Но теперь у него не было такой возможности.  
— Папа-а! — позвал Эристис, когда снова очнулся. — Пристрели меня!  
— Тихо, тихо, — стал успокаивать Иарлэйт, прижав к себе и укачивая, как ребенка. — Люди вовсе не такие страшные, как тебе кажется. И некроманты тоже. И светлые маги. И все остальные.  
Эристис застонал. Для него это было слишком. Столько народу — и даже убить никого нельзя.  
— Чего это с ним? — удивился Рик, подходя к умирающему в муках Эристису.  
Некромант яростно рванулся по направлению к Рику, и того спасло только то, что Иарлэйт успел вовремя его удержать.  
— Ну все, с меня хватит! — рассердился он.  
Взвалив на плечи отчаянно брыкающегося некроманта, он унес его на второй этаж. Гости остались одни.  
— Что-то давно мы не виделись, — заметила Морин.  
— Да уж, — недовольно согласился Аристэйос. — Вы чего даже не позвонили и не написали ни разу?  
— А вы? Мы ваш адрес не знаем, а вы наш знаете! — ответили возмущенные семьянины.  
— А чего-то мы правда давно не виделись, — усмехнулся Аристэйос, показав белые клыки. — Уже и детей нарожать успели.  
— А где дети? — осенило вдруг Морин.  
Все переглянулись. А потом со страшными воплями кинулись искать детей.  
Их обнаружили на улице. Они преспокойно сидели на дереве и на отчаянные мольбы спуститься даже не повернули головы.  
— Ах ты, хмыреныш! — закричал Аристэйос и погрозил сыну кулаком.  
Потом выругался и полез на дерево. Рик устремился за ним.  
— Я понимаю дядю Эристиса! — донеслась до них реплика сына Аристэйоса. — Нигде покоя нет!  
Аристэйос зарычал и полез с удвоенной силой, ловко удерживаясь на дереве. Когда он был готов уже схватить непослушного мальчишку, тот легко спрыгнул на землю с большой высоты и уверенной походкой направился к маме. Лея обняла его и сразу же простила. В секунду слетев с дерева, Аристэйос нарушил всю идиллию. Дымясь от гнева, он подошел к сыну и цепкими пальцами схватил его за ухо.  
— Ты у меня сейчас получишь! — пригрозил он.  
— Дорогой, успокойся, — вмешалась Лея.  
Но разгоряченный Аристэйос не желал успокаиваться. Лея присела рядом с сыном и, положив руки ему на плечи, велела:  
— Больше так не делай. Видишь, как ты расстроил папу.  
«Да чего ему сделается!» — подумал мальчишка. А вслух сказал:  
— Хорошо, больше не буду.  
Лея встала и гордым взглядом посмотрела на Аристэйоса. Вот, мол, как надо! Тот только усмехнулся.  
— Знаю я этого хмыреныша! Говорит одно, а думает другое! Врет и не краснеет!  
Пока незадачливые киллеры разбирались с семейными проблемами, другая парочка тоже выясняла отношения.  
— Доченька, скажи, что ты делала на дереве? — ласково спрашивала Морин.  
— Сидела, — наивно отвечал ребенок.  
— А как ты туда залезла? — продолжал допрос Рик.  
— Ногами и руками.  
— А зачем?  
— Посидеть.  
Рик в отчаянии обернулся к Морин, ища поддержки. В итоге все тоже кончилось «Больше так не делай — не буду». Этот раунд родители безоговорочно проиграли.

— Ненавижу людей! — заявил Эристис, злобно зыркая на отца. — Верни мне мой пистолет!  
— Не в таком состоянии. Тебе сейчас нельзя в руки даже кухонный нож давать.  
Эристис глухо зарычал. У него окончательно сдали нервы. Он просто физически не мог терпеть в своем доме столько живых людей. Каждый из них напоминал о жуткой боли, словно триггер для старых ран.  
— Эрис, сядь и расскажи мне все, — мягко попросил Иарлэйт, прекрасно понимая, в чем дело.  
— Какого черта?! — вдруг воскликнул некромант. — Какого черта я живу?!  
Из глаз его, с мольбой смотревших на отца, катились слезы.  
— Тихо, тихо, — прошептал Иарлэйт, обнимая сына и пытаясь согреть его душу теплом своего тела. — Что случилось?  
— Папа-а-а... — простонал Эристис. — Зачем ты меня родил?..  
— Эрис, говори по существу. Что конкретно тебя не устраивает?  
— Ненавижу-у... Ненавижу-у-у...  
— Эрис!  
— Убью-ю... Всех убью-ю-ю...  
— Эрис!  
— Верни мне пистолет — я застрелюсь!  
— Эрис!  
— Бедный я, бедны-ый... Даже умереть мне не разрешаю-ют...  
— Да объясни ты наконец, что случилось!  
— Полцарства за пистолет! У-у-у...  
— Эрис! Прекрати!  
— Папа! Я на этот свет не просился и живым мертвецом стать не хотел!  
— Да замолчи уже! Я это сто раз слышал! Что нового, я тебя спрашиваю?!  
— Все идиоты... Всех убью...  
— Э-э-эрис!  
Тут уже и терпение Иарлэйта лопнуло.  
— Ты думаешь, я для того тебя воспитывал, чтобы ты сейчас мне все это говорил?! Ты думаешь, я с тобой столько времени мучился, чтобы ты сейчас застрелился?! Ты думаешь, я от тебя просто так отстану?! Не дождешься!!! Никуда ты от моей любви не денешься, мальчишка неблагодарный!!!  
— Папа...  
— И не строй тут из себя жертву!!! Я из тебя человека сделал!!! Чего тебе еще надо?!  
— Папа... — совсем жалобно попробовал перебить Эристис.  
— Молчи!!! Все только за четыре тысячи лет и научился, что гадости говорить!!! Эх, если бы совесть можно было наколдовать!!!  
— Папа-а...  
— Игрушку себе нашел — пистолет!!! Да я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю, если ты еще хоть раз про него заикнешься!!!  
— Папа-а-а...  
— Ну что?  
— Спасибо...  
Иарлэйт усмехнулся.  
— Столько лет ради него корячишься, а он в конце четвертого тысячелетия только додумался! И не надо мне сейчас опять обещать, что ты исправишься — все равно не поверю!  
— Хорошо, не буду...  
— Эрис...  
— Что?  
— И не стыдно тебе врать?  
— Не знаю... А как это?  
Иарлэйт схватился за голову.  
— Нет, ну, если ты объяснишь, я, может быть, пойму.  
— Бессовестному существу этого не понять!  
— Па-ап! Я, конечно, обещал, что не буду обещать, но...  
— Ни единому слову не верю! Ни единому!  
— Папа-а! Ну ты же меня любишь!  
— С чего ты это взял?  
— Ты всех любишь! Ну папа-а-а-а!  
— Замолчи сейчас же!  
— Не замолчу!  
— Ну и продолжай нести чушь!  
— Почему чушь? А если я скажу, что тебя люблю, ты поверишь?  
— Не поверю! Из принципа! Кто врет всегда — тот врет без исключений.  
— Папа-а!  
— Прекрати! С тобой разговаривать — только голова болит.  
— Тогда давай помолчим.  
— Молчи.  
— Папа... — совсем тихо произнес Эристис. — А ты мне ну совсем-совсем не веришь?  
— Ну, может, не так чтобы совсем... Но ты так часто врешь, что я уже боюсь тебе верить...  
— А то, что я всех ненавижу и хочу убить — это я тоже вру?  
— Кто тебя знает!  
— Папа-а-а...  
— Ну сколько можно? Что еще?  
— А если я скажу, что я тебя люблю и очень тебе за все благодарен, ты поверишь?  
Эристис с такой надеждой смотрел на отца, что тот смягчился.  
— Если только ты ради разнообразия действительно решил сказать правду...  
Некромант с неподдельной радостью бросился ему на шею. От такой семейной идиллии как-то резко полегчало, и захотелось наслаждаться жизнью. Иногда это было не хуже, чем убивать.  
— Хорошо, что хоть кого-то ты любишь... — улыбнулся Иарлэйт, гладя его по волосам.  
— Какой это отстой — любить всяких людишек.  
— Эрис! Прекрати хамить!  
— И то тебе, и другое — и не хами, и не вредничай, и не убивай... Где моя свобода, я тебя спрашиваю?  
— Ты сейчас дождешься!  
— Чего?  
— А вот этого!  
Иарлэйт приблизил к самому лицу Эристиса свой кулак. Некромант сглотнул.  
— А я чего? Я ничего! Я маленький, белый и пушистый!  
— Прекрати врать!  
— И то тебе не нравится, и это! Ну, тебе не угодишь! — насупился Эристис.  
Он перегнул палку. Собрав всю свою силу воли, Иарлэйт подавил в себе огромное желание стукнуть его.  
— Папа-а-а! — плаксиво начал Эристис. — Бедный я, бедны-ый! Сам попробовал бы в двадцать лет умереть, я бы посмотрел, каким ты стал!  
Аргумент подействовал. Иарлэйт как-то уже совсем по-другому посмотрел на сына. А тот продолжал:  
— Видишь, какой ты вредный! Даже тебе меня не жалко! Отцу родному!  
— Бессовестный! — улыбнулся Иарлэйт.  
— Пап, ну можно, я кого-нибудь убью, а? Я быстренько! Раз — и все!  
Иарлэйт легонько стукнул сына по голове.  
— Только попробуй!  
— А если попробую — то что мне будет?  
Иарлэйт снова продемонстрировал Эристису свой кулак.  
— Понял-понял! Все, молчу! — согласился некромант. Он промолчал секунды три и снова начал: — Ну, пап! Ну я так не могу! Ну, может, есть хоть кто-нибудь, кого тебе не жалко?  
— Эрис, я тебя предупреждал!  
— Какой ты жестокий!  
— Я жестокий?!  
— Да, ты!  
Эристис обнаглел до крайности. Любой другой на месте Иарлэйта его давно бы уже убил.  
— Господи, дай мне терпения! — взмолился отец, возводя глаза к потолку.  
— Не давай ему ничего, Господи! Он вредный!  
— Эрис!  
— Да что Эрис? Чуть что, сразу Эрис!  
— Помолчи.  
— Зачем?  
— Когда ты говоришь, ты не задаешься этим вопросом.  
— А все-таки?  
— Чтобы я тебя не убил!  
— Эх, ты! И у тебя рука на родного сына поднимется? Эх, ты!  
— Эрис! — отчаянно воззвал Иарлэйт. — Ради бога, помолчи!  
— А вот не буду! Не буду! Не дождешься! Фиг тебе!  
— И за что мне это?!  
— За что? Я объясню. За вредность. За воскрешение. За бессмертие. За разрушение города. Дальше перечислять?  
Иарлэйт застонал и схватился руками за голову. Эристису стало его жаль.  
— Правда — она всегда такая, — философски констатировал он. — А за жизнь все-таки спасибо. Хоть из-за тебя я и потерял душу.  
— Эрис...  
— Что?  
— Иди ко мне.  
Иарлэйт не нашел лучшего способа заставить Эристиса замолчать, кроме как обнять его. Надо сказать, этот способ подействовал. Некромант прижался к отцу и довольно замурлыкал.  
Эристис часто заявлял: «Поцелуй меня! Пожалей меня! Обними меня!» с такой детской наивностью, что Иарлэйт понимал, что он показывает далеко не все, что происходит у него на душе. Он вообще представления не имел, что творится у сына в душе на самом деле. То он вел себя как ребенок, то лез ко всем скандалить, то бросался что-то делать с упорством терминатора, то вдруг в нем просыпался злобный некромант, и он начинал огрызаться и помаленьку строил планы, как убить весь мир. Все зависело от того, в каком настроении Эристис проснется, а этого совершенно нельзя было предугадать.


	5. Глава 5. Недостойные любви

Посреди ночи вдруг раздался сильный стук в дверь, перебудивший мирно спящих обитателей дома. Сначала из комнаты высунулись Эристис и Иарлэйт, затем гостившие у них Рик и Морин, а последней прибежала их маленькая дочь. Эристис был в зеленой пижаме в красные сердечки, проткнутые стрелами. Иарлэйт сильно сомневался, что сердечки в данном случае означают любовь. Скорее, внимательней следовало присмотреться к стрелам, и все сразу становилось ясно. Сам Иарлэйт, который пока еще вообще не ложился, был одет в костюм, а вот маленькая девочка уже успела нацепить на себя военную фуражку отца и взять игрушечную сабельку, и теперь воинственно ею размахивала.  
— Ура-а! Грабители! — радостно вопила она.  
— Утихни, жертва плохого воспитания! — цыкнул на нее Эристис. — Кого еще принесло? Даже не надеюсь, что воры — они так не стучатся. Ну, есть добровольцы спуститься и открыть? Нету? Ну и я не пойду. Вон мелкая рвется — пусть она и идет.  
Дочка Рика выразила полное согласие, однако, ее не пустили.  
— Эрис! Не будь свиньей! — прикрикнула Морин на некроманта. — А вдруг это не грабители, а хуже?  
— Да, хуже... Гости! — пробурчал Эристис и поплелся открывать.  
Он почти не ошибся. За дверью обнаружилась вечноухмыляющаяся физиономия Аристэйоса и тех, кто к нему прилагался.  
— Привет, рожа некромантская! — поздоровался Аристэйос, нимало, видно, не смущенный тем, что сейчас ночь.  
— Ты знаешь, который час?! — заорал Эристис.  
— Не-а. У меня с арифметикой не особо. Спроси у Леи.  
Некромант остановился, осознавая, что с кувалдой особо не поговоришь. Аристэйос понимал только очень простые фразы, а еще лучше он понимал кулаком по морде. Это Эристис и сделал.  
— Какой я молодец! — самодовольно заключил он, разглядывая растянувшегося на пороге Аристэйоса. А потом сердито зыркнул на Лею.  
— Не психуй! — ласково попросила та, дуя некроманту на лоб с целью, видимо, остудить не в меру горячие мысли.  
— Ну и чего вы приперлись в такое время? — сердито поинтересовался Эристис. Лея хихикнула.  
— Посмотреть, какая у тебя отличная пижама!  
— Ну все! Сейчас я буду убивать всех подряд! — пообещал Эристис прежде, чем его в охапку сгреб Иарлэйт.  
— Имей совесть, бессовестный! — назидательно сказал он.  
— Пусти меня! Я так давно не убивал!.. А как хочется-то!.. Ай!  
Эристис впервые в жизни заметил, что подзатыльники — это больно. Раньше как-то не доводилось случая совершить это открытие.  
— Дай тебе волю — ты вообще бы весь мир поубивал.  
— А как? Как можно поубивать весь мир? Бомбу сбросить?  
— Эрис!  
— Да молчу я, молчу! Чего вы среди ночи-то приперлись?  
— Не хами даме, хам! — обиделась Лея. — К друзьям и родственникам можно приходить в любое время суток!  
— Ну? Я вам что, друг или родственник? Тогда какого фига вы тут делаете?  
— Не обращай внимания, — отмахнулась подоспевшая Морин. — Он спросонья всегда такой.  
Некромант насупился. Ему положительно не нравилось, что его ни во что не ставили. «Сейчас бабахну из пистолета — и смешно будет уже мне!» — подумал он мрачно и попытался нашарить глазами пистолет. Иарлэйт заметил это движение и развернул сына к себе. «А, ну ее на фиг! — сразу же переменил свое мнение Эристис. — На фига мне всех убивать? Мне и так хорошо!» Отчасти хорошо ему было потому, что отец гладил его по голове.  
Бескорыстно некромант ничего не делал. Даже любил из-за собственной выгоды, одной-единственной — чтобы любили его. Любовь для Эристиса была понятием абстрактным и непонятым даже несмотря на то, что у него имелся мешок друзей. Как он ни старался, но даже их не мог полюбить, только относился к ним немного лучше, чем ко всему остальному человечеству. Единственным, кого некромант более-менее любил по-нормальному, был Иарлэйт, да и то только потому, что тот знал его еще живым.  
Во Вселенной приблудилась мысль и случайно заглянула в голову Эристиса. Некромант вырвался из объятий Иарлэйта, пообещал сегодня никого не убивать и подошел к Лее.  
— Пожалей меня! — попросил он ее.  
— В связи с чем? — удивилась та.  
— Тьфу ты! А вот папаша меня никогда об этом не спрашивал! Вот вы, люди!  
Последнее предложение Эристис произнес с нескрываемым презрением, словно ставил людей даже ниже простейших.  
— Злые вы. Уйду я от вас, — обиженно буркнул он. И удалился к себе.  
Вполне довольный тем, что со всеми поругался, он спокойно лег спать в своей комнате, предварительно закрыв дверь на ключ. Незваных гостей расселили по комнатам, отложив обмен новостями до утра. Дом снова погрузился во мрак и, признаться, был весьма обрадован этим фактом.  
Эристис никак не мог уснуть. Он лежал, уставившись в потолок, слабо освещенный лунным светом. Память скользила по лунным лучам, заводя в далекие дали, и некроманту становилось плохо. Хотелось выть на луну. Эристис с трудом подавил в себе это желание. Пустота на месте души болезненно ныла. Кое-как подавив в себе боль, он все же уснул.  
Завтрашний день выдался чуть более веселым. Несмотря ни на что.  
Эристис лениво развалился на диване. Дома никого не было, и некромант наслаждался одиночеством, которое ему за четыре тысячи лет жизни уже порядком опротивело. Однако даже это было лучше, чем терпеть раздражающую толпу.  
Оставшись наедине со своими мыслями, Эристис думал. Навык думать, как таковой, он приобрел за время скитаний по миру — когда каждый день мучителен, это остается практически единственным развлечением. Раньше, когда был киллером, он думал об убийствах, реже — о детстве, изредка о разных других вещах. Но чаще всего его посещали мысли об отвратительности всего сущего и собственной жизни. Эти же мысли терзали и сейчас.  
Когда друзья вернулись с прогулки, Эристис, некоторое время просидевший в полной тишине, устремился наверстать упущенное, и его понесло. Сам он обычно не останавливался. Желание выговориться у некроманта не пропадало, а только усиливалось даже по прошествии нескольких часов непрерывной болтовни. Все расселись на диваны, кресла и табуретки в предвкушении длинной и страшной истории — это стало уже традицией.  
— Что бы вам такого рассказать? — задумался Эристис. — А, во, знаю! Слабонервных прошу заткнуть уши! Морин, а вот от тебя я такого предательства не ожидал!  
Заранее позеленевшая Морин замотала головой, держа ладони у ушей. Порой она начинала жалеть, что ее муж связался с тем, кто развлекается рассказами про то, как ходил убивать. Эристис описывал все в красках и подробностях, за что не раз получал от отца леща, если тому удавалось его догнать. При этом некромант наглел настолько, что на бегу кричал что-то про человеческий садизм, про то, что его не уважают, и вообще убивать своего сына — это великий грех. Иарлэйт уже привык к этому спорту и порой носился за сыном с меньшим рвением, чем в начале — в конце концов, часто повторяющееся действие не так интересно, особенно, если оно вошло в традицию. Это только у Эристиса четыре тысячи лет не остывала страсть к убийствам.  
Иарлэйт интересовался у него, было ли такое, что он над кем-то все же сжалился. Эристис задумался на полчаса, прокручивая в памяти дела давно минувших дней, после чего заявил, что из всей кучки людишек, которые хоть когда-то просили его их не убивать, он не убил только Иарлэйта, который об этом совсем не просил. «А чего мне их жалеть? Меня б кто пожалел! Фиг им!» — категорично заключил Эристис, получил по башке банальным бытовом оружием — сковородкой — и спокойно потопал по своим делам.  
Надолго Эристис не замолкал никогда, за исключением тех редких минут, когда спал, торчал в одиночестве или думал. Хотя думал он как раз чаще всего в одиночестве. Люди ему только мешали, вызывая неконтролируемое желание их убивать.  
— Ну так что, кто-нибудь будет меня слушать?  
На риторические вопросы не отвечают, поэтому Эристису ответило только молчание. Некромант довольно угнездился в кресле и начал:  
— Короче, было это где-то между пять тысяч девятисотым и шеститысячным...  
Морин застонала. Весь ее вид говорил: «Мой муж дружит с психопатом! Что я вообще здесь делаю?!»  
— Отправили нас с Аристэйосом на задание. Ну, он, понятное дело, рожа тупая, а я-то, я-то!.. А задание-то было, в принципе, простецкое: надо было всего лишь поезд под откос пустить! Ну кто с этим лучше справится, чем тяжелая артиллерия? Лея, она ж больше для тонкой работы!  
— Слишком много восклицательных знаков — первый признак истерички, — сдержанно сообщил Иарлэйт.  
Эристис пропустил его слова мимо ушей. Когда он говорил, то замечал только себя.  
— Ну вот, премся мы, премся по рельсам навстречу поезду (нам его ждать было лень, и мы решили схалтурить) и вдруг слышим — из леса к нам что-то приближается. Причем неслабенькое что-то... Весь лес на фиг покрушили! Тут уже и Аристэйос дрожать начал, хотя у него нервы стальные! Что касается меня, то я уже с минуту носился как бешеный и думал: кидать гранаты или не кидать? Я, короче, отвлекся, а тут Аристэйос как завопит! Я оборачиваюсь — у меня аж глаза на лоб полезли! Прикиньте! Угадайте, что я увидел?  
— Много людей, которых можно убить, — предположил Рик, знавший все (или почти все) интересы своего приятеля.  
— А вот и ни фига! — радостно ответил Эристис. — Прикиньте, мы с Аристэйосом стоим как истуканы, а на нас прямо мчится танк! А из него куча пьяных военных вываливается! Один, который за рулем сидел, собрал глазки в кучку и стал нас выцеливать. Да вот только нас-то двое, а пушка-то одна! Вах-вах-вах! Бедный майор (я специально разглядел) заорал «Мочи фашистов!» и вывалился из танка. Надо отдать людям должное, поднимать они его не стали. А зачем? Отоспится — сам придет! А тут я смотрю — ба, да там же в гуще этих обормотов наша старушка Лея, почти даже не пьяная! Аристэйос, видно, тоже разглядел, потому что взял нож и, пробормотав что-то вроде «Всех на фиг покоцаю!», полез на танк. Я ему под рев танка ехидненько так крикнул: «Что, ревнуешь, гадик?» А он когда в бешенстве — себя вообще не контролирует. Подбежал ко мне, всадил мне в грудь по рукоятку сабельку, которую спер у дрыхнущего на природе майора, и дальше на танк прет. Я, если бы захотел, раздавил бы этот танк одной левой! Да где уж ему до меня! Поднялся я, короче, выдернул из себя холодное оружие, которое не дают детям и Аристэйосам, покачал головой и подумал, что теперь рожа уголовная точно нарвался. Хотел его прибить пару раз для профилактики, а тут вдруг смотрю — на меня танк прет! Я нервный, я как заору! Они все от такого ора сразу попадали! Но, тем не менее, танк меня все-таки переехал. Я, короче, встал, отряхнулся, погрозил танку кулаком, а тут и Аристэйос рядышком лежит. Глазами ошалело вращает, сообразить пытается: кто он, где он, что за фигня? Грех было не воспользоваться случаем и не убить! Я к нему, короче, подхожу, сабельку уже занес и радуюсь. А эта хмырина ка-ак врежет мне по ноге! Хорошо, что вы не слышали, как я ругался! Это вам не танк — встал, отряхнулся и пошел! Это ва-аще! Финиш! А тут как раз и Лея из танка вывалилась. Аристэйос вскочил, руки в ноги — и к ней! А она несет какую-то чушь спьяну и не соображает ничего!  
— И что дальше? — нетерпеливо спросил сыночек Аристэйоса. Он был единственным, кого действительно занимали эти рассказы.  
— Что-что... Да ничего! Врезался этот поезд в танк — даже работу никакую делать не пришлось! Но все равно не зря тащились — саблю я с собой упер (потом, правда, посеял), и еще мы бутылки за военными подбирали! Лее по дороге захотелось отчего-то поиграть в секир-башку, и она стала саблей во все попало тыкать. Прикиньте, говорю я ей: «Милая дама, не соблаговолите ли вы вытащить ваше драгоценное оружие из моих легких — я дышать хочу!» Притащились мы в бункер уже под вечер, и этот хмырь, наш начальник, давай на нас сразу орать! Прикиньте, козявка какая-то орет на самого меня! Я его хотел пристрелить, но он мне ка-ак врежет! Ну я и отрубился. Очнулся, огляделся, вижу — лежу в чем-то красном. Ну, думаю, наконец-то умираю! Рано радовался. Опять Аристэйос прикололся. Сидит и ржет себе тихонько. Я в него запустил метательным ножиком и сплю себе спокойненько дальше. А знаете, что мне снится после того, как мне дают по мозгам?  
— Молчать! — приказал Иарлэйт. — Это ты уже мне расскажешь.  
— Ну, молчать, так молчать, — вздохнул Эристис.  
Как любой болтун, он затыкался с крайней неохотой и относился к тем людям, которые даже перед собственной смертью произнесут длинный и смешной монолог.  
Однако вскоре его безудержная болтовня аукнулась большим скандалом.  
— Что это за безобразие! — гневно выкрикивала Лея, от избытка чувств бегающая по комнате. — Эрис, ты — свинья! Нет, ну мужчина ты или нет?! Сделай что-нибудь!  
Эристис задумчиво колупнул ногтем стол, на котором сидел, и не поднимая головы ответил:  
— К твоему вопросу о том, кто я: вообще-то некромант.  
— Сейчас как тресну по башке сковородкой — будешь дохлый некромант! — продолжала кипятиться Лея.  
— Да при чем тут я-то?! — сорвался Эристис.  
— Это ты виноват!  
— Я виноват?!  
— Ты, ты! Рожа бессовестная! Кто ему про свое темное прошлое рассказывал?  
— Прекрати истерить! Да чего такого особенного случилось?  
— Это я «прекрати истерить»?! Это ты сейчас в астрал уедешь!  
— Мне это надоело!  
— Тебе еще и надоело?!  
— Представь себе! У меня вообще нервы слабые!  
— Сейчас вообще никаких не будет!  
— И вообще, чувак, которому пять раз отрубали голову по смертному приговору, вовсе не обязан иметь здоровые нервы!  
— Вот именно! Ты — психопат!  
— Все! Хватит! — вскипел Эристис и резко слез со стола. — Как же я рад, что рос без матери! Небось, если бы она у меня была — тоже бы все время грызлись! Все беды от вас! От людей и от женщин!  
Озвучив столь категоричное заявление, некромант в злости ушел на улицу.  
«Может, я и правда свинья... — думал он. В саду у него почему-то просыпалась совесть. — А вот и нет! — сразу же запротестовала его эгоистичная сущность. — Она сама виновата! Ну, подумаешь, подрался ребенок! Всего-то! Трагедию надо из всего делать!»  
Для Эристиса, который за свою жизнь прибил огромное количество народу, это были сущие пустяки, не стоящие внимания.  
Вот и сейчас он шел по саду, думая о несправедливости жизни. Часто среди его мыслей мелькало что-то вроде: «И почему быть человеком — почетно? Они сами себя отрицают! Душа, не душа! Какая разница, если мозгов нет?!» Даже Иарлэйт, помнится, иногда жаловался: «У человека всего ничего плохих качеств, а он умудрился так загадить планету!»  
Порой Эристис стрелялся, когда все окончательно задалбывало. Сейчас же решил прогуляться и подышать свежим воздухом. Иногда он со злости пинал ни в чем не повинные деревья, и те обиженно скрипели, норовя хлестнуть ветками по лицу. Но реакция у некроманта была отменная — он всегда уворачивался.   
«Е-мое! И как папа может всех любить?! Это же невозможно!» — думал Эристис, в очередной раз пиная огромный дуб.  
Дерево наконец-то изловчилось и все-таки заехало по носу веткой. Эристис обиженно заскулил, потирая переносицу и регенерируя, и еще раз пнул дерево. На этот раз, чтобы отомстить.  
— Как ты, жалкая деревяшка, смеешь набрасываться на самого МЕНЯ?! — пафосно начал Эристис, в котором снова проснулся киллер.  
Он достал нож и со злорадной ухмылкой посмотрел на дерево, примериваясь к ветке. То загудело пышной кроной, протестуя.  
— С ума сходишь? — поинтересовался Иарлэйт, только что вышедший в сад.  
— Было бы, с чего сходить, — вздохнул Эристис.  
— Верно подмечено, — согласился отец. — Ты чего опять кого-то до слез довел?  
— Она первая начала! — брякнул некромант и только потом понял, что ответил, как трехлетний ребенок. Иарлэйт укоризненно покачал головой.  
— Обнаглел ты, Эрис.  
— Я знаю, — потупился Эристис.  
— Ну, не живется тебе среди людей — пожалуйста, иди. Убивай, ненавидь. Не можешь так — делай, как хочешь.  
— Папа-а... Ты опять?..  
— Это ты опять! А ну сейчас же пошел и извинился!  
— Ну па-ап...  
— Говорю: сейчас же пошел и извинился!  
— Ну па-а-ап!  
— Эрис! Я три раза повторять не буду!  
— Не пойду!  
— Смири гордыню свою, убийца!  
— Не смирю! И я не убийца!  
— Тем более!  
— Па-ап! Не хочу извиняться!  
— Захоти!  
— Не захочу!  
— Тогда иди отсюда и будь убийцей!  
— За что-о?.. — заныл Эристис. Иарлэйт строго посмотрел на него.  
— Эрис, ты прекратишь вести себя как ребенок?  
— Не-а! Я убийца с мозгами трехлетки!  
— Все!!! Ты меня достал! Совсем достал! Зря я тебя жалел только потому, что у тебя души нет!  
— И что ты со мной сделаешь?  
— Да ничего! Что с тобой теперь сделаешь, с неисправимым убийцей?!  
Иарлэйт развернулся и зашагал прочь от сына. Некромант мигом нагнал отца и повис у него на шее, мешая идти.  
— Эрис!.. Что тебе еще? Мне кажется, ты уже все сказал.  
— А ты послушай, как я молчу.  
— Да-а! Этого я еще не слышал! — согласился Иарлэйт.  
— Па-ап, — виновато протянул Эристис, положив голову ему на плечо. — А помнишь, как ты реагировал, когда я в детстве дрался?  
— А то не помню. Я все, связанное с тобой, помню. Это не забудешь.  
— Почему ты так плохо обо мне думаешь?  
— А как о тебе еще думать? И взгляд не изменился. Вот такой же, как в детстве: вроде посмотришь — ангелочек, а потом приглядишься — да это же дьявол сущий!  
— Я сейчас обижусь!  
— Да пожалуйста! Только на мне не висни.  
— Па-ап!  
— Ну чего тебе еще? Живи себе и радуйся! А ты из всего трагедию строишь! Прошли те времена, когда я для тебя был единственным человеком, которого ты уважал. И вообще, мне кажется, что сейчас ты меня совсем не уважаешь.  
— Неправда!  
— Правда! Я же вижу.  
— Да-а... Прошли времена детства.  
— В детстве ты меня хотя бы уважал.  
Эристис вспомнил, как однажды подрался на улице, и ни секунды не усомнился, что в детстве он уважал Иарлэйта примерно так же, как сейчас, то есть где-то наполовину. И порой его авторитетом спокойно можно было пренебречь.

***

Он тогда вполне справедливо опасался, что отец будет его ругать, и посему попробовал хотя бы немного отмыться в фонтане возле дома. Драка в тот раз происходила с участием большого количества народа, и все катались по земле, сцепившись так, что не было видно даже, кого бьешь — своих или чужих. Было уже темно, и Эристис без боязни окунулся в фонтан, тщетно пытаясь смыть следы неравного боя. Запекшаяся кровь перемешалась с землей и песком, и он полчаса мыл голову, прежде чем отважился заявиться домой.  
«Будем надеяться, что отец особо присматриваться не станет», — подумал Эристис и прошмыгнул в дом.  
Сделав буквально два шага, он встретился с Иарлэйтом, который стоял, укоризненно скрестив руки на груди, и ждал сына, заявившегося домой чуть ли не в полночь. Эристис улыбнулся улыбкой идиота и начал бояться.  
— Эрис, где ты был?!  
Эристис молчал, справедливо полагая, что врать вредно, а правду говорить еще хуже.  
— Эрис, еще раз спрашиваю: где ты был?!  
Молчание становилось угрожающим. Иарлэйт сгреб сына за ворот и, приподняв его голову за подбородок, посмотрел в глаза. Огненный взгляд всегда действовал на Эристиса угнетающе. Он бы предпочел, чтобы его на улице хоть весь день били, чем чтоб отец так смотрел хоть пять секунд.  
— Папа-а... Не смотри на меня так... — заныл Эристис.  
— Значит, на то, что я говорю, тебе все равно, а взгляда моего выдержать не можешь? — усмехнулся Иарлэйт. — Говори правду! Ну!..  
— Я подрался... — признался Эристис, жалея только об одном: что он не умер героем в сегодняшней драке.  
Сложно сказать, чего конкретно он боялся. Этого он не знал и сам. Отец никогда его не бил и даже особенно не наказывал, просто было что-то, что заставляло тогда еще пользоваться совестью.  
Иарлэйт вздохнул.  
— Тебе хотя бы стыдно? — безнадежно спросил он.  
Эристис с готовностью закивал, подтверждая, что да, стыдно, совестно, и вообще он больше так не будет.  
— Эх, дать бы тебе по башке... — мечтательно протянул Иарлэйт и тут же спросил: — Больно?  
Эристис грустно кивнул. Голова болела. Мышцы отяжелели. Кости ломило. Под глазами остались синяки. И вообще, Эристис выглядел не лучшим образом. Иарлэйт снова вздохнул, еще печальнее прежнего, и повел сына восполнять недостаток регенерации. Терпения ему было не занимать.  
— Напомни-ка мне, куда ты собирался в выходные? — как бы между прочим спросил он.  
— На море с друзьями, — настороженно ответил Эристис, чуя подвох.  
— Прекрасно! Будешь сидеть дома.  
— Па-ап... За что?  
— Для профилактики. Возражения прошу сдать мне на стол в письменном виде не позднее завтрашнего утра.  
— И что я буду делать в выходные?  
— Все, что я скажу.  
А сказал Иарлэйт следующее: как только Эристис проснулся в выходной, ему сразу же были вручены тряпка со шваброй, и он был отправлен убирать лабораторию.  
— Когда ты тут последний раз убирал? — взвыл Эристис, оглядев масштабы загрязнения.  
— Когда ты был еще маленький, — с садистской улыбкой ответил Иарлэйт. Эристис застонал.  
— Папа! Я больше не буду!  
— Конечно! Вот уберешь здесь все — и не будешь! — согласился отец.  
Пришлось приняться за работу. Под вечер Эристис так вымотался, что, когда в лабораторию вошел Иарлэйт, он сидел на ведре, перевернутом вверх дном, одной рукой облокотившись на стол, а другой сжимая швабру.  
— Вот-вот. А я так каждый день в твои годы работал, — поучительно изрек Иарлэйт.  
— Сочувствую, — выдохнул Эристис.  
— Ну что, слабо еще один день так поработать? Сдаешься? — усмехнулся отец.  
— Сдаюсь! — выпалил Эристис. — Можешь меня расстрелять — только не заставляй больше убираться в этой обители мудрости!  
По правде сказать, единственное, что было для Эристиса приятным в этот день — это сдаваться папе. Мышцы ломило хуже, чем после драки.  
— И не мой больше голову в фонтане, — велел Иарлэйт. — Поверь, его совсем не для этого строили полвека назад.  
— Можно, я пойду спать?  
— А ты дойдешь?  
— Не-а. Я сейчас вообще упаду.  
Иарлэйт вздохнул и помог сыну встать.  
— Тренироваться больше надо, — назидательно заявил он.  
— Сейчас я хочу только спать! — категорично заявил Эристис и поплелся в свою комнату. Там он упал на кровать и, не раздеваясь, сразу же заснул.

***

— Замучил ты меня! — с упреком заявил Эристис отцу.  
— Хочешь повторить? — усмехнулся Иарлэйт.  
— Да не дай бог! Кто тебя вообще научил так с детьми обращаться?!  
— Зато ты перестал драться на улице и стал приходить домой вовремя!  
— Зато мне голову пять раз отрубали от твоего воспитания!  
— Это не от моего воспитания, а от твоей глупости!  
Эристис не стал продолжать спорить. Он помолчал немного и спросил:  
— А помнишь, как прикольно было один раз, когда ты видел, как мне башку на площади отрубили?  
— Прикольно?!  
Эристис еле увернулся от возмездия за неосторожно сказанное слово и возмутился:  
— Эй! Ты что, решил мне в шестой раз башку снести?!  
— Да я тебя сейчас убью! Свинья неблагодарная!!!  
— Эй! Это еще почему?  
— Потому что ты такой и есть! Я тебе сколько раз жизнь спасал?!  
— Ладно-ладно! — быстро согласился Эристис, видя, что спорить сейчас — не лучший выход. — Человек, которому пять раз отрубали башку, имеет право ошибаться!  
— Не изменишься — лишишься головы в шестой! — предостерег отец. — И учти, что меня рядом может уже не быть!  
Эристис вспомнил, что действительно скорее всего был бы уже мертв, если бы не отец, появившийся как никогда кстати. Он всегда оказывался рядом в такие моменты. Наверное, следил втихаря.

***

Со скрученными за спиной руками, подгоняемый стражей, Эристис шел на собственную казнь. Боль, злость, ненависть — все, что он испытывал, когда его голова была отрублена. А затем испытали ужас люди, увидевшие встающее обезглавленное тело со вновь отрастающей головой. В некроманта пускали стрелы, он, стиснув зубы, выдирал их. Он пытался сбежать, но его окружали, пользуясь численным преимуществом. Повалили на землю — раненого, обессиленного. «Смерть!» — мелькнула короткая мысль.  
— Нет! — прохрипел Эристис. — Нет! Я... хочу... жить!..  
Он задохнулся от осознания этой истины.  
«Неужели я действительно хочу?..»  
Эта мысль придала сил для борьбы. Он приподнялся, но тут же вновь упал лицом в землю и застонал, будто бы потеряв сознание. В чувство привело прикосновение холодной ладони ко лбу, горящему жаром предсмертной агонии. Эристис приоткрыл мутные глаза и увидел взволнованную улыбку человека, чье лицо было до боли знакомо.  
— Папа... — прошептал он.  
— Я не хочу потерять тебя, Эрис! — с волнением произнес Иарлэйт.  
Последняя фраза придала некроманту решимости. Взгляд его прояснился. Какое же счастье было снова жить! Даже без души, без самой жизни, без будущего, но жить! Иарлэйт улыбнулся, заметив состояние сына. Его рука лежала на груди Эристиса, напротив бьющегося в ней каменного сердца. Разогнал толпу, восстановил растерзанное в схватке тело... И на него совсем не хотелось за это злиться. Его хотелось поблагодарить.

***

— Ну, Эрис, разве это можно забыть? — с теплой улыбкой поинтересовался Иарлэйт.  
— Да ладно тебе... Прости своего глупого сына — я от Аристэйоса тупизмом заразился...  
— Эх, Эрис... Все тебе надо на кого-то свалить... Сам за свои действия вообще никакой ответственности не несешь.  
— Ты слишком плохо обо мне думаешь. Будешь так обо мне и дальше думать — обижусь!  
— Прямо так уж и обидишься?  
— Да запросто!  
— Поспорим?  
— С тобой спорить? Не-е! Упаси меня бог от этого!  
— Ну вот и не спорь со старшими! Пока ты тут убийствами развлекался, я, между прочим, тратил годы на познание мудрости!  
— Мудрости? Не смеши меня! Хотя ладно! Фиг с тобой — поверю! И в то, что все будет хорошо, тоже поверю. Только когда оно будет?  
— Сегодня. Ты разве сам не чувствуешь? — таинственно улыбнулся Иарлэйт.

Солнце палило с самого утра, и было жарко, как в пустыне. Лесная речка меркла в масштабах моря, но нравилась от этого не меньше. Эристис лежал на песке и лениво смотрел, как с дерева в воду прыгают дети, а матери просят их прекратить маяться дурью. Иарлэйт сидел рядом и терпеливо ждал, когда все прекратят страдать фигней.  
Эристис загадочно ухмылялся. Он планировал торчать здесь до вечера. Он только что поплавал рыбкой в прямом смысле этого слова и теперь отдыхал. Рыбой быть было прикольно, но гораздо больше некроманту нравилось быть водолазом. Он перестраивал легкие и мог находиться под водой сколько угодно. Лея называла это «поиграть в утопленника», но, тем не менее, очень пугалась, когда «утопленник» внезапно всплывал и хватал ее за ноги. Эристис беззастенчиво ржал, так и не изжив привычку делать гадости и радоваться этому (с единственным различием, что теперь гадости были вполне человеческие и довольно безобидные), получал по роже и уплывал подыскивать новую жертву.  
Ощутив внезапное нападение тьмы, некромант нехотя открыл глаза. Над ним склонилась Лея.  
— Ты мне солнце загораживаешь! — пожаловался Эристис.  
— А ты что, загораешь? — удивилась Лея, потому что он как был бледнее привидения, так и остался.  
— Я не загораю! Я кайфую! — заявил Эристис. — Некроманты не загорают! А цвет кожи я при желании и так могу переделать!  
— Так переделай! А то на тебя смотреть страшно!  
— Что, правда страшно? — ухмыльнулся Эристис. — А насколько страшно?  
— Да ну тебя! Опять ты о своем! Почему тебе так хочется казаться страшным?  
Эристис честно задумался, но так и не придумал, почему ему это нравится.  
— Ну-у... Прикольно.  
— А ты никогда не пробовал быть нормальным человеком?  
— Это неинтересно. Вам же со мной скучно бы стало.  
С этим Лея согласилась. Без своих закидонов Эристис не был бы Эристисом.  
— Жизнь — она на то и жизнь, чтобы сотворить побольше всякой радостной фигни, чтоб помирать было не жалко! Я же этой фигни сделал еще недостаточно! И вообще, относитесь по-человечески к бывшему трупаку!  
Уже второй день Эристис находился в хорошем настроении, что не могло не радовать. Правда, и в хорошем настроении он умудрялся всех доставать.  
— Не, не катит! — заявил некромант по дороге домой. — Все-таки речка ни в какое сравнение не идет с морем!  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — хмыкнул Иарлэйт.  
— Я предлагаю поехать на море!  
— И на чем ты собираешься ехать? На грузовике?  
— А что? Тебе что, сложно наколдовать маленький грузовичок, чтобы в нем поместились три семьи?  
— И кто за рулем будет сидеть? А?  
— Я!  
— Конечно! Тебе-то все равно, куда врезаться! Регенерировал — и все дела!  
— Ну пап! Мы вообще ни разу никуда не ездили все вместе!  
Это Иарлэйту пришлось признать. Как и то, что Эристис в кои-то веки заинтересовался людьми. А аргумент это был серьезный. Пожалуй, только он и подействовал. Эристис обрадовался и всю дорогу прыгал вокруг друзей, обсуждая предстоящую поездку. Если он брался за какое-то дело, то выкладывался без остатка.  
— Выспись сегодня, — посоветовал Иарлэйт. — Тебе еще машину вести.  
— Нет проблем! — согласился некромант, тщетно пытаясь унять восторг от новой идеи.  
— И все-таки во всем надо знать меру, — заметила Лея.  
— Зачем? — искренне удивился Эристис. — Это же неинтересно!  
Лея только тяжело вздохнула.  
Собираться начали с утра. Весь дом проснулся от того, что Эристис, громко и грязно ругаясь, запихивал вещи в свеженаколдованный грузовик.  
— Много не хапай, — предупредил Иарлэйт, который сам всю жизнь путешествовал только с одним чемоданом, для которого ему совершенно не требовался грузовик. — А то люди не поместятся.  
— Вещи нужнее! — заявил некромант.  
Как раз в этот момент ему на ногу упал один из его же собственных чемоданов, который вывалился из кузова. Эристис дико завопил, со злости пнул колесо и заорал в три раза громче, ибо колесо в три раза хуже чемодана. Скорее всего, в этот момент он кардинально изменил свое мнение о вещах.  
— Где ты столько ругательств выучил? — с укором спросил Иарлэйт.  
— Где-где! — огрызнулся некромант. — По миру много шастал!  
Иарлэйт не уловил связи, потому что и сам обошел весь мир, но, тем не менее, не ругался как извозчик.  
Эристис с грохотом захлопнул кузов, при этом попав себе по пальцам. Иарлэйт улыбнулся.  
— Это несправедливо! — взвыл некромант.  
— Учитывая, как ты с ним обошелся, очень даже справедливо.  
«Как же это несправедливо, когда каждый получает по заслугам!» — вспомнил Эристис свою давнюю мысль. Сейчас она казалась ему более чем верной.  
— Бедный я! — пожаловался он. — Все меня обижают!  
— А ты причину в себе искать не пробовал?  
— В себе? А помнишь, ты говорил, что я никогда не узнаю, что ты обо мне на самом деле думаешь, потому что ты очень воспитанный?  
— Одно к другому не относится!  
— Очень даже относится!  
— Не хватало еще нам с тобой сейчас поругаться!  
— А когда можно будет с тобой поругаться? — заинтересовался Эристис.  
— Никогда!  
— А ну и ладно! — обиделся некромант. — Что ты за человек, если с тобой даже поругаться нельзя!  
— Эрис, помолчи!  
— Я столько лет молчал! Мне надо наверстать упущенное!  
— Тогда иди к друзьям! На то вы и друзья, чтоб ты их доставал, а не меня!  
Эристису странно было слышать это от собственного отца, который всегда говорил, чтобы он прекратил обижать людей.  
«Блин, насколько ж сильно я его и правда достал!» — подумалось ему.  
— Ладно, прости меня, я хороший, — неуверенно соврал Эристис.  
— Не будешь больше ругаться?  
— Не буду.  
Ехали довольно долго. Иарлэйту приходилось каждые пять минут напоминать сыну, чтобы он хотя бы делал вид, что соблюдает правила дорожного движения.  
— Эрис, знак! Эрис, здесь обгон запрещен! Эрис, глаза разуй, ты куда едешь?! Эрис, не гони, быстро едешь — тихо понесут! Эрис, держи руль, он тут не просто так для фэн-шуя торчит! Эрис, ты что, давно маму не видел?  
Эристис пропускал все мимо ушей. И наслаждался сумасшедшей ездой. Не такой он был человек, чтобы тихо пристроиться в ряду машин и ехать на скорости по знаку. В конце концов, Иарлэйт махнул рукой и стал смотреть в окно.  
Приехали только к вечеру. Солнце как раз размышляло, садиться ли ему или еще повременить, когда из грузовика вывалились две семьи с детьми и Эристис с Иарлэйтом. Поместилась вся эта куча в отдельно взятом доме, о котором предприимчивый Эристис позаботился заранее.  
Все сразу начали обустраиваться. Аристэйос спихнул все на Лею, а сам сел смотреть телевизор. Детей отправили погулять, чтоб не мешались. С ними отправили дедушку — отца Морин, чтобы он хотя бы теоретически за ними приглядывал, хотя пенсионеру за четырьмя детьми угнаться было совершенно невозможно. Рик, порывающийся присоединиться к Аристэйосу, все же был оставлен Морин делать перестановку в комнатах. В последующие полчаса он степенно перетаскивал тяжеленные диваны, щеголяя мускулами Терминатора. Эристис только ухмылялся, глядя на него. Пожелай он, смог бы поднять не только хиленький диванчик, но и весь дом вместе с народом.  
Некромант вскоре смылся. Решив, что и без него все отлично справятся, он пошел на берег моря и остановился у самой кромки воды. Отчего-то при взгляде на водную гладь, простирающуюся до горизонта, появилось сильное желание уплыть куда-нибудь в море. Долго не раздумывая, он так и поступил.  
Вернулся он, когда солнце почти село. Оставались только тоненькие лучики. Последние.  
Весь промокший, он ввалился в дом — и сразу его сцапал Иарлэйт. Это снова напомнило некроманту детство.  
— Ты где был?! Мы тебя уже два часа ищем!  
— Спокойно! Мне уже не десять лет — я могу приходить домой во сколько захочу!  
— Эрис!  
— Да что? И не делай такое лицо! Не смотри на меня так! Держи себя в руках! А вот меня не надо!  
— Эрис, такое ощущение, что тебе все еще десять лет.  
— А это плохо?  
— Когда как.  
— Пойду-ка я еще поплаваю!  
— Эрис, не наглей.  
— А ты мне не указывай! Тоже мне взял привычку все за меня решать! Ты думаешь, что вправе распоряжаться даже такими вещами, как моя смерть?  
Тут до Эристиса дошло, что он ляпнул что-то не то. Всегда ему в голову почему-то лез этот пример, о котором он старался вообще не думать.  
— Прости... Это... Случайно вырвалось...  
— Да нет, ты прав. Я действительно беру на себя слишком много. Наверное, я должен был дать тебе умереть?  
— Па-ап! Ну прости! Говорю же, я не хотел...  
— Ты много делал вещей, о которых потом говорил, что не хотел.  
Зуб за зуб. Колкость за колкость. Они двое знали, чем обидеть друг друга.  
— Прекрасно! Сейчас пойду еще сделаю, а потом скажу, что не хотел!  
— И я тебя больше оживлять не собираюсь! И вообще, если ты это сделаешь, можешь больше ко мне не возвращаться!  
— Я и не собираюсь!  
Эристис ушел, сердито хлопнув дверью. Его снова все достали.  
Отчего-то вспомнилось, как в детстве они с отцом тоже наговорили друг другу всякой ерунды, после чего он ушел на два дня из дома. Вообще-то он планировал уйти навсегда, но еле дотянул даже до следующего вечера и явился домой на суд. Естественно, без серьезного наказания не обошлось. Впрочем, Эристис об этом особенно и не переживал, потому что с отцом они в итоге все равно помирились.

***

Темнело. Эристис шел домой, пытаясь предположить реакцию отца. И чем дальше заводило воображение, тем больше он боялся.  
Он долго стоял у двери, не решаясь постучать. Взошедшая луна смотрела на него укоризненным глазом Вселенной. Эристис вызывающе показал ей язык. Луна обиделась и спряталась за тучами. Стало совсем темно. Эристис решился постучать.  
Дверь открылась, и над ним нависла шкафообразная фигура отца. Эристис сглотнул. Он понятия не имел, что с ним сейчас сделают. Он еще никогда не уходил на два дня из дома и поэтому даже предположить не мог, как отреагирует на это отец. Впрочем, в силу того, что был ребенком, Эристис оправдывался тем, что «отец сам виноват». Два дня назад они повздорили, наговорили друг другу всякой ерунды, и Эристис, бунтуя, ушел из дома, как ему казалось, «навсегда». А теперь, присмиревший, к концу второго дня вернулся на строгий суд отца.  
Иарлэйт за руку втащил сына в дом и закрыл дверь. Эристису показалось, что прошла вечность, прежде чем отец наконец повернулся к нему и посмотрел взглядом, от которого он содрогнулся. И снова мгновенья потянулись столетиями.  
— Папа, не смотри на меня так... — умоляюще попросил Эристис.  
— А как я должен на тебя смотреть после того, что ты сделал? — поинтересовался Иарлэйт.  
— Прости меня! Я так больше никогда не буду делать! Папа!  
Иарлэйт со вздохом облокотился на стол.  
— Только о себе и думаешь. «Папа, прости меня!», а сам!.. А глазенки-то какие! Прям мученик всех времен и народов! Жалость вызываешь? А вот не пожалею! Меня бы кто пожалел! Сам меня бросил, а теперь, видите ли, прощение ему подавай!  
— Папа, я потому и вернулся, что я тебя люблю!  
— Вот как? Интересно. Значит, сегодня любовь измеряется максимальным количеством дней, которое ты способен провести без меня?  
«Философия ученого! Опять! Маг, он маг и есть! Везде что-нибудь научное приведет!» — подумал Эристис.  
Действительно, только Иарлэйт умел перевести ссору в философский разговор и, вместо того, чтобы орать, задумчиво спрашивал, каков был мотив поступка? Стыдно Эристису или нет? И что побудило его попросить прощения?  
— Ну папа! Ну пожалуйста!  
Иарлэйт улыбнулся.  
— Хитрый ты. Сейчас раскаяние изображаешь, а только чем еще провинишься, так опять я буду крайний. Ну правильно: взрослые родили — им и отвечать. Вот что ты будешь делать, если не прощу?  
Эристис честно предположил:  
— Буду ждать, пока простишь. Буду рядом крутиться и мешать работать.  
Иарлэйт рассмеялся.  
— Тебя не простить себе дороже!  
— Так я поэтому и буду мешать, — объяснил сообразительный ребенок.  
— Мы люди деловые, нам работать надо! Ладно, прощаю! Радуйся! — разрешил Иарлэйт.  
Эристис послушался и обрадовался, подскочив к отцу и повиснув у него на шее. Тот снова засмеялся и погладил сына по спине.  
— Эрис, я не просил радоваться так бурно!  
«Стоит уходить из дома только ради того, чтобы отец отвлекся от работы и обратил на меня внимание, — подумал Эристис, прижимаясь к Иарлэйту. — Что бы еще такого сделать?»  
— Ты о чем думаешь? — что-то заподозрил Иарлэйт.  
— О том, чего бы мне еще натворить, чтобы ты почаще проводил со мной время, — честно признался Эристис.  
— Эрис, в следующий раз перед тем, как что-то сделать, попробуй сказать словами.  
— И ты меня послушаешь?  
— Ну, это уже другой вопрос...  
Эристис с торжеством уставился на отца.  
— Ну, хорошо, — сдался Иарлэйт. — Что ты от меня хочешь, скажем, за неделю спокойствия?  
— Чтобы ты каждый день со мной проводил много времени, — уверенно ответил Эристис.  
— Каждый день? Много времени? Не жирно?  
— Тогда я опять что-нибудь натворю.  
— Это шантаж! — засмеялся Иарлэйт, обнимая сына. — Будешь помогать мне с работой?  
— Если ты меня не выгонишь после того, как я все поразбиваю, то да.  
— Эрис! Ты чудо! Только ты можешь с такой простотой говорить правду!  
— Мне просто врать не нравится.  
— Ну, иди спать. Ночь на дворе уже. И, прошу тебя, в следующий раз говори словами, чего ты хочешь!..

***

Погрузившись в воспоминания, Эристис сам не заметил, поднялся на высокую скалу, о которую разбивались волны.  
«А что будет, если я прыгну?» — подумал он.  
Высота была большая. Море внизу бурлило. Некромант закрыл глаза и шагнул в пропасть. В последний момент его кто-то удержал за руку. Эристис обернулся и увидел отца.  
— Ты же сказал, что больше не собираешься меня оживлять и решать за меня?  
— Если я позволю делать тебе все, на что у тебя хватит фантазии, то мне потом будет очень стыдно.  
— Только и всего? — усмехнулся некромант. — Значит, ты только для этого шел за мной как собачка от самого дома?  
— Говори, что хочешь! Конечно, когда-нибудь ты за это получишь. Но сомневаюсь, что это тебе хоть сколько-нибудь вправит мозги.  
— Это не я виноват в том, что у меня мозги такие!  
— Эрис, помолчи.  
— Ну почему я так часто должен молчать?  
— Потому что ты за всю свою жизнь так и не научился говорить ничего хорошего.  
— А если я помолчу, то что я с этого буду иметь?  
— Ничего.  
— Так дела не делаются!  
— А вот если ты не замолчишь, то кое-что все же получишь!  
— Что?  
Иарлэйт молча показал сыну кулак. Некромант понимающе кивнул.  
— Эрис, пошли домой. Нас там ждут.  
— Пусть еще подождут. Давай на закат посмотрим.  
— Эрис, надо идти.  
— Ну пап! Здесь так хорошо!  
— Ничего не напоминает?  
— Ты тоже заметил?  
— Да как уж не заметить.  
Эмис. Пляж. Море. Молодость. Жизнь...  
Говорить об этом было слишком больно. Поэтому они молчали. Каждый думал о своем. Потом Эристис попросил:  
— Расскажи мне о маме. Я что, правда на нее похож?  
Иарлэйт улыбнулся.  
— Ты на нас обоих похож.  
— Интересно, а что бы она сказала, если бы сейчас меня увидела?  
— Ты действительно хочешь это знать?  
— Пап! Ну почему ты обо мне так плохо думаешь?  
— Радовался бы, что я о тебе вообще думаю.  
— А я и так радуюсь. Слушай, а почему ты ее не оживил?  
— Господи, Эрис, ты такие вопросы задаешь... А вообще, я тогда еще не знал о такой возможности.  
— Ты потом мог это сделать, здесь время роли не играет. Это не аргумент.  
— А это не допрос! Ну, не знаю даже... А ты думаешь, надо было?  
— Не знаю. Я не беру на себя ответственность решать за других.  
— Ты опять об этом! Ты что, действительно предпочел бы умереть?  
— Да нет... Мне жить хочется... Короче, закрыли тему! Не хочу ругаться.  
— Это существенный прогресс! С чего это ты вдруг решил не ругаться?  
— Маму вспомнил.  
— Тогда вспоминай ее почаще.  
Закат на море выдался чудесным. Особым чудом казалось то, что так и не удалось поругаться с отцом. А в доме уже освоившийся народ потихонечку собирался отмечать отпуск в общей гостиной.  
«Опять пьянка... — с тоской подумал Эристис. — Может, не ходить, а? Маму-то я, конечно, давно не видел, но и не сказать, что сильно соскучился...»  
Некромант бы действительно не пошел, если бы не уговоривший его Аристэйос. В итоге Эристис все-таки оказался за столом. Иарлэйт, к несчастью, сидел прямо напротив.  
«Пап, ну это ж ничего, если я чего-то не то ляпну?» — взглядом спрашивал Эристис.  
«Убью!» — так же молча отвечал отец.  
«А на нашем?» — не сдавался некромант.  
«Если так, то смотря что».  
Эристис взял это на заметку.  
Если с одной стороны от него сидела Лея, то с другой развалился Аристэйос с бутылкой пива. «Меж двух огней», — так про это подумал некромант.  
На стол посыпались тосты. Пили, как обычно, за все подряд, даже за доброго Эристиса, который устроил всем отпуск. Тот сначала отказывался, но Аристэйос заставил-таки его выпить за себя самого, а потом еще и еще... В итоге некромант все-таки дошел до той стадии, когда мозги еще работают, но уже забывают, что с ними обещали сделать за лишнее вяканье.  
По едва заметному знаку Иарлэйта Лея уловила, что если Эристис скажет еще хоть слово, то его потом придется отскребать от стены. Недолго думая, она принялась действовать.  
Маленький сын Аристэйоса вошел в комнату и застенчиво остановился в дверях, созерцая, как мама держит Эристиса за галстук и уже занесла кулак, чтобы ему врезать.  
— А где дедушка? — растерялась Морин от неожиданности.  
— Деда? А, он там, — махнул рукой в неопределенность сыночек Аристэйоса.  
— Где?! Показывай сейчас же!  
Лея отпустила некроманта и побежала за мальчишкой. Эристис попытался встать, но все время падал обратно на стул. В конце концов он плюнул, превратился в змею и пополз за народом. Превратиться удалось почему-то только с третьего раза. Это существенно тормозило процесс.  
А из комнаты, где оставили дедулю и детей, уже донесся душераздирающий вопль. Эристис приполз и, увидев то, что так поразило Морин, беззвучно заржал. Посреди комнаты сидел дед, привязанный к стулу, а вокруг него с невинным видом толпились детишки.  
— Ну, и чья это была идея? — поинтересовался Иарлэйт.  
Детишки стали наперебой рассказывать и тыкать друг в друга пальцами. Уяснив, что выяснить истину не удастся, Иарлэйт вздохнул и сообщил, что виноваты по-любому все.  
— Я тут ни при чем! — стал оправдываться сыночек Аристэйоса с интонацией Эристиса. — Я хороший!  
Иарлэйт медленно повернулся и воззрился на некроманта. Тот почувствовал, что душа ушла в хвост (ибо у змеи пяток нет). А потом спешно превратился в птицу и попытался улететь в окно.  
— Закройте форточку, — спокойно велел Иарлэйт.  
Все пути были отрезаны. Некромант приземлился на пол и снова принял человеческий облик.  
— Сжалься, человек! — патетично воскликнул он, плюхаясь на колени и умоляюще складывая руки. Отец осуждающе посмотрел на него.  
«Блин, при всех отчитывают! — с возмущением подумал Эристис. — Какого черта?!»  
— А! Да пошли вы все! — тут же передумал раскаиваться он.  
Эристис поднялся, демонстративно отряхнулся и вышел. На этот раз никто его не останавливал. Некромант было вздохнул свободно, но потом подумал, что его вполне могут убить и попозже. Он не ошибся. Где-то через полчасика к нему в комнату заглянул Иарлэйт.  
— Как ты там сказал? — напомнил он. — «Пошли вы все!»? Что ж, «все», как видишь, ушли. Что теперь скажешь?  
— А, ничего не скажу! — дерзко заявил Эристис. — Ты хотел, чтобы я молчал? Вот, я молчу!  
— Пожалуй, это самое лучшее решение из тех, что ты принимал самостоятельно.  
— Отвали!  
— И чего ты злишься?  
— Отстань!  
— Сколько еще синонимов к этому слову ты вспомнишь?  
— Иди на фиг!  
— Мудрая пословица гласит: если тебя куда-то послали, значит, где-то тебя ждут.  
— Ну и вали туда, где тебя ждут!  
— А ты меня не ждал?  
— Очень ты мне нужен!  
— Вот ты и проговорился! — улыбнулся Иарлэйт. — Видишь, я тебе нужен. Да еще к тому же очень.  
— Да пошел ты!..  
— Эрис, я же знаю, что ты хороший.  
— Ничего ты не знаешь! Я очень даже плохой, вредный и злой!  
— Значит, придется перевоспитывать, — засмеялся Иарлэйт.  
— Иди отсюда! — недружелюбно огрызнулся Эристис.  
В дальнейшей беседе он посылал отца в самые разные места на самых разных языках. Если бы Иарлэйт вздумал посетить все те места, на которые ссылался сын, он не обошел бы их и за сто лет.  
«Везет же мне на невоспитанных детей», — подумал Иарлэйт, которому уже порядком надоели все эти ругательства.  
— Эрис, тебе самому не надоело? — устало поинтересовался он.  
Эристис снова послал его, на этот раз на языке некромантов.  
— Ты где это вообще слышал? — ужаснулся Иарлэйт. — Вот бы я задал тому, кто тебя этому научил!  
Эристис наконец-то засмеялся.  
— Ты за своих детей вообще порвать готов!  
— Ну, ты как? Извиняться хотя бы будешь?  
— Не буду! Обойдешься!  
— Ну ничего, я тебя и так прощаю.  
— Что, правда прощаешь?  
— А ты все-таки изменился...  
— Что, правда, что ли?  
— Эрис, ты когда-нибудь будешь разговаривать по-нормальному?  
— Вряд ли. Крышу сносит один раз и на всю жизнь.  
Иарлэйт вздохнул и сел на кровать рядом с сыном. Он давно уже с этим смирился. И старался любить его несмотря ни на что.  
— А вообще знаешь, — начал Эристис, — там, на скале, это было символично. Так оно все и есть: я всю жизнь стою над пропастью, а ты меня удерживаешь. Иногда у тебя не получается, и тогда ты сам себя ненавидишь за то, что не смог все сделать правильно... А через время я возвращаюсь, одумавшись, с новой пачкой грехов за плечами, на коленях к тебе приползаю, а ты меня поругаешь и простишь... И снова удерживаешь над пропастью...  
Иарлэйт обнял Эристиса. Некромант обхватил отца за шею и положил голову ему на плечо. Только его поддержка помогала выносить отвратительность существования. Тем больнее были моменты, когда между ними возникало непонимание. И когда он требовал прыгнуть выше головы.  
— Эрис, а тебе самому это не надоело? Не надоело балансировать над пропастью?  
— Я не знаю... У меня просто нет сил вырваться...  
— Ты даже не пытался!  
— Я пытался... К тому же, иногда мне это даже нравится...  
— Что?!  
— Ну, если бы я не был таким... Таким... Ну, просто таким, какой есть, то и в жизни у меня было все по-другому: гладко и скучно. Мне так неинтересно. Надо, чтобы люди ссорились, мирились, любили, ненавидели... Иначе для меня это уже не жизнь.  
— Так, да...  
Иарлэйт встал, скинув со своей шеи руку сына. Как же раздражало, когда он демонстративно дулся, требуя угадать, в чем на этот раз состоит косяк.  
— Что я опять не так сказал?  
— А ты сам вообще понял, что ты сказал?  
— То, что думаю.  
— Ты думаешь? Да если бы ты думал!.. Ты вообще отдаешь себе отчет в том, что говоришь?!  
— Я вот иногда думаю, а может, лучше было бы, если бы я родился немым?  
— А что толку-то? Дурная голова языку покоя не дает. Если ты действительно говоришь то, что думаешь, то менять следует прежде всего мозги.  
— Ну спасибо! Ты вообще все время катишь бочку на мои мозги! Мне вот лично они нравятся! И вообще, вспомни, как у меня по-настоящему крыша ехала!  
— Да у тебя она вообще была когда-нибудь?  
— Да ты вспомни!  
Иарлэйт вспомнил и согласился.  
— Эрис, а вот какой ты был в детстве! Прямо не ребенок, а ангел! Я прям нарадоваться не мог, что у меня дите такое! А ты посмотри, что из тебя сейчас выросло!  
— Детство кончилось. Мне самому жалко. Так прикольно было быть ангелочком, на которого ты нарадоваться не мог... — хихикнул Эристис. — По башке меня гладил, обнимал, магии учил... А как сделал живым мертвецом — так все, ангелочек умер, пришел дьявол?  
— Эрис! Ну что мне сделать, чтобы ты больше меня в этом не упрекал?!  
— Ты сам меня в этом упрекаешь. Хотя я-то как раз не виноват. Нисколько.  
— Тогда лучше вообще не будем об этом разговаривать. Мы же обещали любить друг друга со всеми недостатками. Простить непростительное. Любить именно потому, что недостойны любви. Грош цена человечеству, если оно умеет любить только ангелочков. Да и ты, наверно, прав: так действительно интереснее.  
— Мир?  
— Мир!

Вечер они провели, собравшись все вместе вокруг костра. Иарлэйт взял гитару и, немного размявшись, заиграл, заводя песню:

Восходит солнце над пустыней,  
Жарка в краях родных заря.  
Ты так счастлив, будто образ богини  
Ярко светит только для тебя.  
Ты рабом родился и рабом умрешь.  
Не обращай внимания на дрожь.

Иди своей дорогой,  
Не сворачивай с пути.  
И, может быть, удастся  
Счастье найти.

Так далеко идти за ними,  
И мне так плохо без тебя,  
И я уже забыл, как мы когда-то жили,  
Но теперь мы рабы навсегда.  
Ты рабом родился и рабом умрешь.  
Не обращай внимания на дрожь.

Иди своей дорогой,  
Не сворачивай с пути.  
И, может быть, удастся  
Счастье найти.

Эристис слушал-слушал, а потом сам не заметил, как стал подпевать. Эту песню отец пел ему в детстве вместо колыбельной, и некромант хорошо запомнил слова.

Нам никогда не узнать свободы,  
Нам никогда не подняться ввысь,  
Но, даже если будет плохо,  
Скажи себе: «Держись!» —

пел он, почти не фальшивя. Ему хотелось на родину.  
Они еще долго сидели возле костра и пели. Играли на гитаре, разговаривали. И всем, даже Эристису, почему-то было радостно и хорошо.


	6. Глава 6. Путь

Утро выдалось на редкость солнечным. Аристэйос сразу умчался плавать на серфинге, который нашел в доме. Эристис отправился вместе с ним, чтобы полюбоваться рассветом.  
Он задумчиво наблюдал рассвет и Аристэйоса, изредка с радостным воплем проносившегося по волнам и попадавшего в поле зрения. И не заметил, как окончательно рассвело — оказалось, что, когда его окликнул Аристэйос, было уже время завтрака. Пришлось нехотя подниматься и тащиться назад к народу.  
Домой они шли молча. Эристис думал, и это трудное занятие поглотило его полностью. Размышления прервал Аристэйос, сообщив, что «во-он там с какой-то теткой торчит твой папаша». Некромант пригляделся и действительно увидел то, на что так тонко намекал друг.  
— Топай, рожа уголовная! Я тебя потом догоню! — велел он и пошел в направлении, которое указал Аристэйос.  
— Ну, нет! — запротестовал тот. — Не дождешься!  
И потопал за Эристисом.  
— Что, старик, пользуешься успехом? — ухмыльнулся некромант, предусмотрительно не приближаясь близко к отцу, чтобы тот не смог достать пинком. — Новую маму мне откопал?  
Эристис и сам не знал, зачем начал хамить. Видимо, сказывалась тысячелетняя привычка.  
«Тетенька... Блин, Аристэйос, разуй глаза! Да она даже моложе Леи! А вообще ничего, красивая... На первый взгляд...»  
Взгляд, обращенный на некроманта, был убойным.  
«А ну как песком засыплет? — забеспокоился Эристис. — Все-таки его магия — это слишком для моего и так много выстрадавшего тела! А еще я почему-то начинаю подумывать о том, что он читает мои мысли...»  
— Это ваш сын? — спросила «тетенька». — Даже не думала, что у такого молодого человека может быть такой взрослый сын!  
— Он старикашка! — наябедничал Эристис. — Просто сохранился хорошо!  
— Правда? — удивилась «тетенька». — А позвольте поинтересоваться, сколько вам лет?  
Некромант снова некстати встрял в разговор.  
— Сорок с двумя лишними ноликами! Но, так как они лишние, можете не обращать на них внимания!  
— Эрис... — сквозь зубы процедил Иарлэйт. — Ты, кажется, куда-то шел?  
— А? Да нет, я никуда не тороплюсь!  
— А я говорю, что торопишься!  
«Нет, ну, правда, не будет же он меня при ней убивать? Хотя...»  
Эристис ехидно ухмыльнулся.  
— Да, у меня дела! Пока, я полетел! Кто быстрее, рожа уголовная?!  
Над морем взмыл орел. Аристэйос покрутил пальцем у виска (неизвестно, что он хотел этим сказать) и пошел домой.  
Иарлэйт в свою очередь усмехнулся. И тут же некроманта, неосторожно летевшего слишком низко, накрыла волна. Эристис вылез на берег в человеческом облике, весь мокрый и сердитый, и стал отжимать рубашку.  
«Тетенька» ошалело моргала глазами. Для нее это было в новинку.  
Эристис погрозил отцу кулаком, за что тот снова окатил морской водой. Некромант выругался на родном языке, чтобы только отец его понял, и, что-то сердито бурча себе под нос, поплелся домой.  
Когда Иарлэйт вернулся в дом, то увидел насупившегося Эристиса, сидящего за столом и пьющего чай. Волосы у некроманта были распущены и взъерошены, из-за чего он походил на мокрого и нахохленного воробья.  
— Опять обиделся? — усмехнулся Иарлэйт.  
— «Опять»?! Не опять, а снова! Сам меня обижаешь, а потом еще что-то говоришь! Вот простужусь — ты будешь виноват!  
— Ты мертвый! Мертвые не простужаются!  
— Я не мертвый! Протестую! И вообще, бессмертных не спросили!  
Иарлэйт подошел к сыну и отвесил ему подзатыльник.  
— Ай! Слабых обижают! — возмутился Эристис.  
— Кто бы говорил!  
— Я говорю!  
— Помолчи!  
— Не буду молчать! Где моя свобода слова?  
— Вот сказал одно слово — и молчи!  
— Какой ты жестокий! Я к нему по-человечески, всей душой, а он...  
— Да? Ну, приведи тогда пример.  
Эристис задумался. Ничего не придумал и еще больше разозлился.  
— Я и без примеров знаю! И вообще, ты...  
— В детстве ты бы себя так точно вести не стал.  
— Ну и радуйся, что из меня такая сволочь выросла!  
— Скорее уж, истеричка.  
— Ты... Да ты... Короче, если я тебе скажу, кто ты, то это будут мои последние слова!  
— Ну и кто я?  
— Ха! Не скажу! Мне жить хочется!  
— Значит, все-таки хочется?  
— А ты как думал?  
В процессе этого высокоинтеллектуального разговора Эристис, строя из себя обиженного, продолжал булькать чаем и чавкать вафельным тортиком, откусывая от огромного куска. Потом вдруг посмотрел на тортик так, словно в первый раз его видел, и протянул отцу.  
— Будешь?  
— Не стоит ли это понимать как то, что на меня больше не обижаются? — осведомился Иарлэйт.  
— Нет! Обойдешься! Просто я наелся, а в холодильник класть жалко — Аристэйос сопрет, — пояснил Эристис и печально посмотрел на тортик. — Придется тебе, брат, отправляться к Аристэйосу в желудок. Прощай, чувак! Ты был очень вкусный!  
Иарлэйт мысленно покрутил пальцем у виска. Он, конечно, знал, что Эристис нахватался странностей, но не думал, что до такой степени, чтобы разговаривать с тортиками.  
— Ну и чего ты уставился? Тысячи лет без общества — и любой стул тебе будет другом, а любой диван — приятным собеседником. И не смотри на меня, как на психа!  
— Да, прости меня, Эрис... Я, когда тебя воскрешал, не думал, что до такого дойдет...  
Эристис засмеялся.  
— А о чем ты вообще думал?  
— О том, как я хочу снова тебя увидеть... Живого... Я не могу это описать.  
— Да... Я помню. Я видел.  
Эристис глотнул чай и снова засмеялся прямо в чашку.  
— А прикольно так... Вроде я, а вроде и не я... Тело мое, а смотрю со стороны. А знаешь, какая у тебя рожа была? У-ужас! Кстати, там так фигово! Не знаю, почему, но я там себя каким-то беззащитным и беспомощным чувствовал. То ли потому, что без тела, то ли потому, что как-то непривычно, и умирать не хотелось... И еще, знаешь... Мне хотелось обратно.  
— А кому бы не хотелось?  
— Ты не понял. Мне хотелось обратно даже без души. Ты спрашивал, почему я тебя не ненавижу за это... Я говорил, что просто не могу тебя ненавидеть. А по правде... Знаешь, почему мне было плохо там? Потому что там не было тебя. Я это уже потом понял. Поэтому, где бы я ни был, я хочу одного: чтобы ты был со мной. Даже в аду.  
— Да, судя по тому, что в рай нам обоим попасть не светит...  
Эристис усмехнулся.  
— Даже если бы меня взяли в рай, я бы не пошел туда без тебя. Потому что даже в раю мне было бы без тебя плохо.  
— Эрис, ты такие вещи говоришь... Прямо такое ощущение, что я для тебя вообще бог. Да вот только мне очень интересно, почему ты тогда меня не уважаешь и хамишь через слово?  
— Я и правда изменился... А ты мне что, не веришь? — лукаво улыбнулся некромант.  
— Эрис, с такой рожей правду вообще не говорят!  
— Значит, не веришь... Ну, тогда забудь. Сам же знаешь, я потрепаться люблю. Мало ли что может наплести бедный киллер своему отцу, который считает его истеричкой, лжецом и хамом.  
— Дурак! Ты что, действительно правду сказал?!  
— Ну вот, теперь я еще и дурак! Как интересно коллекционировать мнения о себе!  
— Эрис!  
— А ты думаешь, я вообще не способен сказать правду?  
— Если бы был способен, то хотя бы изредка это делал!  
— Хорошо. Не верь. Я не настаиваю.

Было уже около пяти часов утра, и понемногу начинался рассвет. Некроманту невообразимо хотелось спать, так как предыдущие несколько ночей он не спал вовсе, слоняясь по окрестностям в тишине и одиночестве. В конце концов он превратился в котенка и, свернувшись калачиком, заснул в зарослях. А проснувшись, увидел возле себя ту самую «тетеньку», которая разговаривала с Иарлэйтом несколько дней назад.  
«Так, так... Маскировка в шпионаже — превыше всего. Надо же узнать, что это за чувиха...» — коварно подумал Эристис.  
— Мяу!  
— Котеночек! Ты что тут делаешь? Голодный, наверное? Вон какой худой!  
Да уж. Пожалуй, стоило превратиться во что-нибудь более упитанное.  
«Тетенька» взяла «котеночка» на руки и куда-то понесла. Эристис нахально развалился у нее на руках, начисто забыв, что обещал Иарлэйту его слушаться.  
«Все равно он не узнает!» — ехидно думал некромант.  
«Тетенька» принесла к себе домой. Взгляд Эристиса сразу же упал на стол с едой. Последующие два часа он потратил на то, чтобы уничтожить запасы доброй женщины, на свою голову притащившую его в свой дом. Он так объелся, что под конец просто свалился на пол и блаженно закрыл глаза. «Тетенька» потрепала его по толстому пузу и куда-то умотала.  
Когда она вернулась, Эристис спокойненько сидел за столом в человеческом облике и запивал все, что съел, чаем. Это была уже третья чашка и пятый пакет с печеньками.  
— Привет! А чего не оставила котеночку еще чего-нибудь вкусненького? Самому брать пришлось! — пожаловался некромант и расплескал чай, увидев, кто стоит за «тетенькой».  
— Я хоро-о-оший! А-а-а! Не убивай меня-я-я!  
— Извиняюсь, но сейчас я буду делать то, чего вам лучше не видеть, — объявил Иарлэйт, наступая на сына.  
— А-а-а! Сгинь, убийца душ! А-а-а! Пощади, колдун! А-а-а-а!  
Иарлэйт схватил сына за ворот и собрался уже потащить за собой, когда «тетенька» с осуждающим укором сказала:  
— Так вот как ты обращаешься с тем, за кого был готов отдать все.  
Эристис грохнулся на пол, ибо Иарлэйт внезапно разжал руку.  
— Алиша?!  
— Мама?!  
«Тетенька» стояла, скрестив руки на груди и укоризненно глядя на мужа и сына.  
— Что, гады, не ждали? Вы вообще чем здесь занимаетесь?! Поубивать друг друга готовы! Как так можно?!  
— Али-иша-а...  
— Стоило вообще сюда приходить, чтобы увидеть этот ужас!  
— А... Ты вообще как здесь оказалась?! — подал голос Эристис. Он-то как никто другой знал, что выхода с того света нет.  
Алиша хмыкнула.  
— Поле смерти я стала ангелом. За четыре тысячи лет везде друзья найдутся! Отпустили. «Иди, — говорят, — к семье». Ну, я пришла! А вы тут что устроили?!  
— О-офигеть... У меня слов нет... — пробормотал Эристис.  
— Впервые за долгие годы! — хмыкнул Иарлэйт.  
— Позор тебе! Я же говорил, что мама за меня заступится! Мама, он меня обижал! Он плохой!  
— Ничего себе заявление!  
— Да оба хороши! — возмутилась Алиша. — И ни один не узнал! Как вы столько времени даже не могли понять, кто перед вами?!  
— Ты так натурально притворялась...  
— Да ну вас! Сколько лет я вас уже не видела! Идите, хоть обнимите меня!  
Эристис с Иарлэйтом послушно подошли и обняли Алишу.  
— Эрис, а у тебя что, мышцы появились? — заинтересовалась она, ощупывая мускулы сына.  
— А ты думала, я всю жизнь буду тощий как скелет?  
— Да ты и скелетом был красивый!  
— Ну спасибо! — пробурчал Эристис, впрочем, только для виду.  
— Так значит, обижаешь моего маленького Эриса? — осведомилась Алиша.  
— Врет он все! — возмутился Иарлэйт. — Когда это я его обижал?!  
— Мама, он плохой! Он тиран! Спаси меня от него!  
— Эрис!  
— Вот, мама, он опять! Скажи ему, чтобы он так на меня не смотрел!  
— Дураки вы оба! К ним мама из потустороннего мира приехала, а они ругаются!  
«Логично!» — подумал Эристис.  
— Алиша... Ты насовсем?  
— Насовсем? Ничего подобного! На пару столетий. Это разве насовсем?!

— Как же тут все изменилось! — восклицала Алиша. — Люди совсем другие стали! Понастроили всего!  
— А то! Ты еще не видела, как мы живем! — хвалился Эристис.  
«Сразу общий язык нашли... — мрачно думал Иарлэйт, идя позади сына и жены. — Я что тут, третий лишний?!»  
— Прикинь, пока ты там торчала, он тут меня заставлял не убивать! — наябедничал Эристис.  
Иарлэйт досадливо хлопнул себя по лбу.  
«Сколько чуши он успеет ей наговорить до того момента, как я его прибью?»  
— Даже и не думай! — пригрозила Алиша. — Он теперь мой!  
Довольный Эристис показал отцу язык.  
— Ты что, мысли читаешь?!  
— Да у тебя все на лице написано!  
— Ты же идешь ко мне спиной!  
— Вот такое мое свойство: видеть все. Так что не думай даже от меня что-то скрывать.  
— Ты что, и будущее тоже видишь?  
— Бывает.  
— Господи, какие вы все тут одаренные!  
— Ты какой-то нервный стал.  
— Кто бы сомневался!  
Алиша остановилась и подошла к Иарлэйту. Посмотрела ему в глаза, наклонила голову влево, потом вправо, рассматривая с разных ракурсов. Потом быстро обняла за шею и поцеловала в губы. Эристис нервно кашлянул. Не каждый день видишь, как с небес припирается давно мертвая мама и начинает целовать папу у тебя на глазах. (Впрочем, все трое давно уже должны были умереть.) Теперь уже он сам оказался третьим лишним.  
— Ну что, мальчики, показывайте мне, как вы живете! — велела Алиша, обнимая обоих «мальчиков» за пояс.  
Для человека, который только что воскрес после четырех тысяч лет торчания фиг знает где, она выглядела чрезмерно деловой.  
— Как хорошо, что ты здесь! — довольно улыбнулся Эристис. — Теперь хоть будет кому меня от него защищать!  
— Не волнуйся, я ему, бяке противной, не дам тебя обижать, — усмехнулась Алиша, целуя сына в щеку.  
Иарлэйт закрыл рукой глаза, чтобы не видеть эту жуть. Алиша засмеялась.  
— Пошли, я тебе своих друзей покажу! Пап, погуляй пока где-нибудь!  
— Чего-о?!  
— Погуляй по пляжу, — приказала Алиша. — Дай с сыном пообщаться. Твоя очередь будет позже.  
«Отлично! К ней уже очередь занимать надо!» — с возмущением подумал Иарлэйт.  
Эристис повел маму по комнатам, бегло представляя население дома. Беззастенчиво тыкая пальцем в занимающихся своими делами людей.  
— Вот это Рик, Морин и их дите, это мой друг Аристэйос, его жена Лея и их не знаю кто...  
— В-вы же умерли... — пробормотала Морин, когда ей объяснили, что это за женщину он привел.  
— Я тоже умер! — возразил Эристис. — Тоже мне проблема! Если человек умер, то, что же, ему и жить уже нельзя?  
— М-можно...  
— Разрешаешь? — ехидно осведомился некромант.  
— Ну что ж, приятно познакомиться, — дружелюбно улыбнулась Алиша.  
— Пошли на ужин! — с энтузиазмом предложил Эристис. — Я тебя там со всеми познакомлю! Вот они все офигеют, когда узнают, кто ты!  
Все уже собрались за столом, когда Алиша и Эристис явились к ужину. Некромант только открыл рот, чтобы сообщить новость, как Аристэйос поднял бокал и сказал:  
— О, Алиша! Как приятно снова тебя видеть! В теле ты даже симпатичнее!  
Все уставились на Аристэйоса. Потом на Алишу. Та застенчиво улыбалась.  
— Мама! Откуда он тебя знает?! — набросился на нее некромант.  
— Эристис! У тебя такая классная мама! — сообщил Аристэйос. — Дайте мне бутылку, я за нее выпью!  
— Эрис, не сверли меня глазами! — попросила Алиша. — Я пару раз бывала здесь. Духом. Он меня видел.  
— А-а-а... Почему ты мне ничего не говорила?!  
— Терпеть не могу нервных! Эрис, иди сам придумай себе отмазку! И отцу своему тоже!  
— Блин, все всегда друг друга знают, а мне никогда ничего не говорят!  
— Эрис, я тебе потом объясню! Иди пока к папе и передай, что с ним я тоже попозже поговорю.  
Получив столь безапелляционную инструкцию, Эристис заткнулся. С мамой спорить почему-то было ужасающе нелегко.  
За ужином она болтала со всеми подряд и смеялась, в то время как Иарлэйт сидел такой хмурый, что Эристису страшно было с ним заговорить.  
«Идеала от всех требуешь, — мрачно думал он. — А сам за любую фигню убить готов!»  
Алиша оказалась отличной собеседницей. Она знала столько интересного, сколько не знал никто. По крайней мере, в позитивном контексте. Аристэйос выпил за нее раз двадцать. За вечер абсолютно все подружились с ней — светлая и жизнерадостная, она сразу располагала к себе. Один Иарлэйт сидел все такой же мрачный и думал о том, что она ничуть не изменилась.  
После ужина Алиша подмигнула сыну, типа «я тебе потом все объясню», и подошла к Иарлэйту, который едва заметным жестом подозвал ее к себе.  
— Нам надо поговорить, — объявил он.  
Алиша не возражала. Только предложила пойти к ней домой, чтобы никто им не помешал.  
Всю дорогу они шли молча. Алиша хотела взять Иарлэйта за руку, чтобы он перестал на нее злиться непонятно за что, но он спрятал руки в карманы. Будто желал закрыться от всего.  
— Ты здесь всего несколько дней, а ведешь себя, как будто и не умирала вовсе! — заявил он, когда они вошли в дом Алиши. Та хихикнула.  
— Знаешь, за что я тебя люблю?  
— Я думал, любят бескорыстно.  
— Ага, щас! Бескорыстно я люблю только Эриса! И то только потому, что я его рожала!  
— А все-таки признай, что он — твоя копия! Вы даже рассуждаете одинаково!  
— Ну, так как ты думаешь, за что я тебя люблю?  
— И знать не хочу!  
— А за то, что ты гадости говоришь таким тоном, как будто только ты прав!  
— И что же я такого сказал?  
Вопрос повис в воздухе. Алиша стояла, прислонившись к стене, и молчала. Потом тряхнула волосами и спросила:  
— Ты что, даже по мне совсем не скучал?  
— А ты совсем не изменилась, — улыбнулся Иарлэйт. — Вот такую я тебя когда-то и полюбил... Помнишь, как мы поспорили, кто быстрее добежит до того здания? Только тебе такое могло прийти в голову!  
Алиша усмехнулась.  
— Ты тогда проиграл.  
— Считаешь, проиграл?  
— Ну, это смотря с какой стороны посмотреть...  
Иарлэйт притянул ее к себе и поцеловал. Алиша почти сразу же отстранилась и, нахмурившись, решительно посмотрела ему в глаза, требовательно заявляя:  
— Обещай, что извинишься перед Эрисом!  
— Обещаю... Когда я сегодня тебя с ним увидел, то вспомнил, каким он был в детстве... Но почему ты не пришла раньше?!  
— Прекрати задавать дурацкие вопросы! Лучше спроси, почему я вообще пришла!  
— И почему?..  
— Да потому что я вас люблю обоих! Все, завтра же перед ним извинись!  
— А почему не сегодня?  
— Потому что сегодня ты будешь извиняться передо мной!

Эристис стоял босыми ногами на песке и смотрел вдаль. Ветер трепал его длинные золотые волосы. Развевал полы расстегнутой рубашки. Иарлэйту хотелось броситься к сыну, обнять его, прижать к груди и никогда не отпускать. Он не посмел. Он так и стоял, бессильно глядя на Эристиса и ненавидя себя.  
Некромант обернулся. Снова это прекрасное лицо... В рассветных лучах он казался богом. Печальный и добрый взгляд... Наверное, именно такой взгляд должен быть у бога. У бога, который смотрит, как его дети грешат, но все равно любит их.  
Эристис, не отрываясь, смотрел на отца. Иарлэйту вдруг стало душно, несмотря на прохладный утренний ветер. Он тонул в огненных глазах, в которых отражалась бездонная душа. Сын был совершенен. Каждая черта, каждая частичка кожи... Иарлэйт знал его лучше, чем себя. Сколько раз он целовал совершенное лицо этого ребенка... А теперь перед ним стоит его совсем взрослый сын... Взрослый, но такой же совершенный... Такой же всепрощающий и любящий... Хочется что-то сказать, но слова застревают в горле. Эристис ласково улыбается. Он в любой миг готов все простить, но отец не говорит ни слова.  
Некромант подошел к Иарлэйту и посмотрел ему в глаза, все так же продолжая хранить молчание. Эристис стоял так близко, что Иарлэйт слышал его дыхание. Он не посмел прикоснуться к собственному сыну. Тот улыбнулся и отвел глаза, уставившись в песок. Снова мертвое молчание. Только ветер свистит и перебирает волосы совершенного существа. Вновь взошедшее солнце блестит на зеркальной поверхности моря и отражается согревающим светом в огненных глазах некроманта.  
«Ты сам говорил, что слова не нужны. Да обними же меня!»  
«И после всего, что я сделал, он позволил...»  
Эристис прижался к отцу, обхватив за пояс. Уткнувшись носом в волосы сына, Иарлэйт гладил его по спине. Рассвет полыхнул золотым пламенем, отразившись в золотых глазах.  
Алиша улыбнулась и отправилась сделать себе кофе. Просмотры событий на расстоянии очень утомляли.

Никогда еще некромант не чувствовал себя таким счастливым. Вновь воскресшая мама явилась для него спасителем. «Что там, что здесь, я для тебя — ангел-хранитель!» — заявляла Алиша. Эристис и не спорил. Он вовсе не был против. «На фиг знает каком году жизни у меня наконец появилась нормальная семья!» — с удивлением думал некромант. Он первый раз искренне радовался за других, пусть даже это и были его родители.  
С приходом Алиши жизнь как будто стала красочнее и интереснее не только для него, но и для всех остальных. Отпуск действительно превратился в интересный курорт. Рик, правда, хвалился, что у него не отпуск, а командировка, но его работа выражалась только в том, что он подходил к подозрительным личностям на пляже и спрашивал документы. Пару раз его посылали, пару раз чуть не сперли удостоверение. Но гордости у него это не убавило.  
Утро начиналось как нельзя благоприятно. Эристис дрых на шезлонге, накрыв лицо газетой, когда мимо пробежало сначала что-то очень маленькое и подвижное, ибо бежало оно быстро, легко и прыжками, а потом что-то большое и сильное, ибо от его шагов сотрясалась земля. Эристис лениво стащил с лица газету и увидел весьма занимательную картину: Аристэйос пытался догнать сына. За Аристэйосом пронеслась Лея, на бегу размахивая газетой.  
— Ты бы лучше лом прихватила! — посоветовал ей вслед Эристис.  
Прямо через некроманта перемахнула сначала маленькая девочка, потом Рик и Морин, а за ними, что было очень уж странно — Иарлэйт. Эристис поднялся и пошел в сторону, в которой скрылись странно гонящиеся друг за другом непонятно в какой последовательности граждане. Обнаружились сии граждане всей кучей в одном месте. Детей поймали-таки и теперь крепко держали, чтобы не пришлось повторять гонку.  
— И чего они опять натворили? — с ухмылкой поинтересовался Эристис.  
— Мы в дядю Эристиса играли, — объяснил маленький сыночек Аристэйоса.  
— О! Это уже круто! Сколько жертв?  
— Жертв нет, — сообщил Рик. — Есть пострадавшие.  
— Дедуля? — догадался Эристис.  
— Порву! — заявил Аристэйос.  
Именно об этом и сообщала надпись на его плавках. Она гласила: «Порву за негуманность». Для Аристэйоса это давно стало чем-то вроде хобби. На прошлой неделе он носил футболку, гласившую: «Мертвецы — тоже люди». Те, кто был в теме, все понимали и многозначительно переглядывались, остальные косились на бывшего киллера с опаской и старались обходить его за километр.  
— И что с ними будем делать? — со вздохом спросила Морин.  
— А давайте устроим суд! — предложил Рик. — Настоящий!  
— Хорошая идея! — поддержала Морин.  
Аристэйос тоже был не против. Большинство таким образом победило. Эристиса идея захватила.  
— А кто будет судьей? — спросил он.  
— Твой папаша! — нисколько не колеблясь, ответил Рик. — Он самый справедливый.  
Иарлэйт согласился.  
Заседание состоялось в общей гостиной. Обвиняемых привели под конвоем из взрослых и усадили на стулья. Дети имели мученический вид, но только для вида, ибо игра была самое для них. Аристэйос знал, что предложить. Взрослых, по-видимому, игра тоже очень занимала.  
Когда объявили: «Встать, суд идет!», суд пришел и занял самое почетное место.  
— Данных детей, — начал Иарлэйт, — обвиняют в неуважительном обращении с пожилым человеком, который был оставлен им в качестве няньки. Потерпевший, вам слово.  
Дедуля встал и сказал:  
— Я — пенсионер. Я на войне натерпелся! Я даже его, — он ткнул пальцем в Эристиса, — на поле боя видел! Но ЭТО!..  
— Инфаркт не дремлет, дедуля, — перебил Эристис. — Не психуй. Гробики тебя ждут.  
— Эрис! Тебе слова никто не давал! Кто-нибудь, заткните его чем-нибудь, я его знаю, он сам не замолчит! — попросил Иарлэйт. — Продолжим.  
Некромант обиженно отвернулся.  
— Я — пенсионер! — повторил дед. — А это — чудовища! Исчадья ада!  
— И я то же самое говорил! — радостно подтвердил Эристис.  
Иарлэйт посмотрел на него так, что он сразу притих и постарался стать как можно незаметнее.  
— У меня все! — решительно закончил дед.  
— Слово предоставляется свидетелям.  
Начал Аристэйос.  
— Я, как представитель народа, призываю вас...  
— А я, как представитель государства... — перебил Рик.  
— А ну молчите! — оборвала их Морин. — Это ж дети!  
— Какие, на фиг, дети?! Да у нас такие дети знаешь где?! — набросился на нее Рик. — В тюрьмах!  
— А у нас в гробиках! — поддержал Аристэйос.  
— Молчать! — велел Иарлэйт. — Думаю, свидетели все сказали. Слово предоставляется прокурору.  
— Казнить! — лаконично выразила свою мысль Лея, как-то странно поигрывая костяшками. Эристис отодвинулся от греха подальше.  
— Больше нечего добавить? — устало спросил Иарлэйт. — Адвокат, а вы что скажете?  
— Я ставлю вас перед фактом, что это дети, и надеюсь на смягчении приговора! — заявила Морин. — Хотя они и поступили, извиняюсь, как Эристис.  
— Эй! — обиделся некромант. — А я-то тут при чем?!  
— Слово предоставляется подсудимым!  
— Мы играли в дядю Эристиса, — сообщил маленький сыночек Аристэйоса. — Это он нас научил.  
Все уставились на Эристиса. Тот превратился в змею и уполз под лавку.  
— Последнее слово будет?  
Эристис выполз из-под лавки и заявил:  
— У меня будет!  
— А ты тут вообще что делаешь? — удивился Иарлэйт.  
— Да по фигу! — отмахнулся некромант. — Короче, исходя из вышеуказанного и нижеизложенного, прошу считать меня виновником всех бед человечества, ибо, только страдая за других, я смогу заслужить прощение тех чуваков, которых я ни за что прибил, и моего папаши, который на меня за это злится! Я все сказал.  
— Ты что, опять пьяный?  
— Это еще почему?  
— Трезвый ты бы этого никогда не сказал.  
— А ты не суди о том, что я могу сказать, а чего не могу! Что сказал, то и сказал! Не хочешь — не верь! Твои проблемы!  
— Алиша, как считаешь, что на это ответить? Алиша?  
Мама Эристиса задумчиво смотрела в окно, но проснулась и сразу приняла деловой вид.  
— А что тут скажешь? Дурак ты, Эрис! Он же теперь от тебя вовек не отстанет!  
— Хорошо, а как заседатель что скажешь?  
— А как заседатель, так он прав.  
Вконец озадаченный Иарлэйт объявил:  
— Суд удаляется для вынесения приговора.  
Зачитывать приговор почему-то стал не Иарлэйт, а Алиша.  
— Исходя из того факта, что за подсудимых всю вину на себя взял Эрис, он и будет заниматься теперь присмотром за детьми. Повторяю еще раз от своего лица: дурак ты, Эрис. У меня все. Суд окончен.  
Огласив приговор, Алиша подошла к сыну, собираясь ему посочувствовать, и увидела, что он улыбается.  
— Ты чего радуешься? — удивилась она.  
— Какой он лох! — засмеялся Эристис. — Передай ему, что он лох. Только аккуратно. Я еще жить хочу.

Иарлэйт и Алиша лежали на песке и смотрели в безмятежное небо. В кои-то веки у них выдался спокойный денек с возможностью побыть вдвоем и понаслаждаться отдыхом. И они собирались взять от этого дня все, что он мог предложить.  
— А вон то облако похоже на огромного дракона, — заметил Иарлэйт.  
— А вон то — на Эриса, — поддержала Алиша.  
— Это еще почему?  
— А ты сам посмотри.  
— Что ты ко мне пристала со своим Эрисом?! — разозлился Иарлэйт.  
— «Со своим Эрисом»?! Да он такой же мой, как и твой!  
— Ты его рожала!  
— А ты его воспитывал!  
— И что теперь?! Только ты из ничего проблему можешь сделать!  
— Из ничего?! — возмутилась Алиша. — Значит, твой сын для тебя уже «ничто»?!  
Вспомнишь человека — вот и он. Эристис в сопровождении детей подошел к родителям и попросил наколдовать лодку. Он наконец воплотил свою мечту в жизнь и теперь ходил в мятой майке с надписью: «Погладь меня! УТЮГОМ!». Идея была безжалостно сперта у Аристэйоса.  
— Мы в море сплаваем, — объяснил некромант.  
— Как ты за детьми в море следить будешь?!  
— Да молча! Ну, может, и не молча. Разберусь, короче, — отмахнулся Эристис. — Хочешь, маму со мной отправь. Ты же мне не доверяешь.  
— А что! — обрадовалась Алиша. — Я с удовольствием! А то, признаться, Эрис, твой отец меня уже достал!  
— И ты туда же? — укоризненно вздохнул Иарлэйт и все-таки сделал лодку. — Не утоните уж там.  
— А ты что, будешь о нас скучать? — засмеялась Алиша.  
— Да нужны вы мне! — возмутился Иарлэйт. А потом раздраженно поднялся и пошел домой.  
— Он уже целую неделю сердитый, — объяснила Алиша сыну. — Обижается, что я ему не даю тебя обижать.  
— Может, мне пойти с ним поговорить? — неуверенно предложил Эристис.  
— Плохая идея. Грузи детишек — и поплыли!  
Детишки постоянно разбегались, вследствие чего погрузить их оказалось очень трудно. Но Эристис был гением в этой области. Присматривать за детьми было его призванием. Он в минуту собрал вечно разбегающуюся мелочь и усадил в лодку.  
— Куда поплывем? — поинтересовалась Алиша, когда отчалили.  
— В далекие края! — с вдохновением объявил Эристис и засмеялся.  
За весь путь, как ни странно, случилось только одно происшествие. Мальчишка попытался схватить собственное отражение в воде, за что поплатился. Эристис в последний момент втянул его за шиворот обратно в лодку и наградил подзатыльником.  
— Учтите, если кто-нибудь из вас сделает еще одну попытку утонуть, я тут буду ни при чем и сам вас убью, — сообщил некромант.  
Спустя какое-то время они почти достигли объекта, который он определил как пункт назначения.  
— Сейчас причалим во-он к тому острову — поторчим там немного, — объявил Эристис, показывая на остров, видневшийся уже довольно близко.  
На острове Алиша ушла собирать фрукты. Ее ждали долго, но так и не дождались, и Эристис сам отправился за ней, оставив детишек и сказав, что если они сойдут с места, на котором он приказал стоять — им кирдык. Детишки приняли к сведению, ибо некромант просто так никогда не грозился. Только если из кокетства. И то, чаще всего, когда разговаривал с Иарлэйтом.  
Алиша обнаружилась на другой стороне острова. Сидела на траве и медитировала, отдалившись от мирских забот.  
— О, Эрис! — обрадовалась она. — Давай со мной! Медитация так отлично снимает напряжение и успокаивает нервы!  
В ответ Эристис выругался. Алиша заткнула уши и поморщилась.  
— Ты где этот ужас слышал?  
Эристис жутко рассмеялся.  
— Папаша то же самое спросил!  
— Если ты при нем так будешь ругаться — я тебя защищать не буду, учти.  
— А ты ему не скажешь?  
— Пока нет.  
— Обнадеживает... — хмыкнул некромант. — Если все мои грехи записать в пятисотстраничную книгу самым убористым почерком — они туда не поместятся.  
— Есть только один идиот на свете, который согласится записывать твои грехи.  
— Кто?..  
— Твой отец.  
— Что да, то да...  
— При этом он припомнит абсолютно все, начиная от твоего рождения и кончая... А, впрочем, конца твоим грехам по-прежнему нет.  
— И на фига тогда он вообще тратит на меня время?  
Алиша улыбнулась и погладила Эристиса по голове.  
— Потому что он тебя любит.  
— А-а!.. Когда такая любовь — и ненависти никакой не надо, так сдохнешь!  
— Не жалеешь ты его, Эрис! — вздохнула Алиша.  
— Харэ меня пилить! Я — такой, какой есть! Не хотите меня таким любить — вообще не надо! Задолбали! Так ему и скажи! А еще скажи, что я от него устал! Я его терпеть не могу! Умный выискался! Все учить пытается! А вот не могу я измениться! И не собираюсь! Пошли вы все!..  
Все это время они шли по лесу, но Эристис остановился, когда уловил, что не слышит сзади шагов. И, обернувшись, увидел хмурый взгляд матери, от которого стало немного не по себе.  
— Я не для того сюда пришла, чтобы это слушать. Только он с тобой и может справиться. И то не всегда.  
— Он хороший... Правда... И ты хорошая... Это я у вас плохой... Я исправлюсь! Скажи ему, что он хороший.  
— Сам скажи! Все, вот сегодня не отвертишься! Будете разговаривать — все друг другу выскажете!  
— А что, он тоже просил что-то мне передать?  
— Ага.  
— И что?  
— Я уже передала.  
— Как это?  
— Я тебя по голове погладила.  
Эристис засмеялся.  
— На него это похоже. Он всегда считал слова лишними.  
— А помнишь, из-за чего?  
— А как же! Как говорил он же — этого не забудешь!  
Эристис невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив детство. Чаще всего и правда хватало объятий, чтобы говорить о любви. Словами можно было поругаться — и ругаться приходилось часто. А объятиями — нет.  
На берегу детей не оказалось. Эристис еле сдержался от новых ругательств. В конце концов, отправившись на поиски, он нашел детишек в камышах за увлекательнейшим занятием: ловлей лягушек на товарища. Какой-нибудь товарищ заходил в воду и бултыхался там, пока из воды не начинали в панике выпрыгивать рыбы, лягушки и много чего другого. Другой товарищ ловил всю эту живность, отпускал, и все начиналось сначала.  
— А я вас щас буду убива-ать! — с ласковой улыбкой садиста объявил Эристис.  
Детишки с воплями разбежались кто куда, но их поймала Алиша, успокоила и заставила сесть в лодку. Когда наконец отчалили, было уже под вечер, и потихоньку начинало смеркаться. Вдобавок портилась погода. Вскоре пошел проливной дождь. Эристис тяжко вздохнул, глядя, как детишки ежатся и прижимаются друг к другу от холода.  
— Вы только не пугайтесь, — посоветовал он и нырнул в воду.  
Через минуту оттуда вынырнуло огромное чудовище. Некромант без труда поднял лодку одной рукой, а другой заботливо прикрыл от дождя и ветра. Еще парой рук и ног он смог догрести до берега.  
Тьма стояла непроглядная. Дождь лил стеной. Каким-то чудом лодка все-таки оказалась на берегу. Эристиса поблизости видно не было. Потащив за собой детей, Алиша отправилась его искать. Но первым, кого она увидела, был не сын, а Иарлэйт. И, уже у него на руках, подойдя ближе, она разглядела Эристиса в человеческом облике.  
— Воды наглотался, — сообщил Иарлэйт.  
— Я умираю героем! — патетично воскликнул Эристис, заламывая руки.  
— Герой ты мой! Дурак! Алиша, до нашего дома ближе. Пошли.  
Недавно переселившийся к Алише Иарлэйт называл теперь дом их общим. Он понес сына на себе. Эристис висел на его плече безжизненной, но очень молодой и красивой тушей. И явно старался выглядеть аки настрадавшаяся жертва из дешевого боевика.  
Все обнаружили, что промокли до нитки, когда переступили порог чистого и сухого дома. Алиша сразу велела Иарлэйту дать детям сухую одежду. Вскоре детишки, вполне довольные приключением, сидели на кухне, и Алиша отпаивала их горячим чаем, боясь, как бы они не простудились. Иарлэйт остался с Эристисом в спальне. Некромант потихоньку начинал приходить в себя. Сначала он открыл глаза, потом резко вскочил и со стоном повалился обратно на кровать.  
— Как ты? — спросил Иарлэйт.  
— Я умираю! — с пафосом ответил Эристис. — Если я умру, прошу считать меня человеком!  
— Не умрешь. Не волнуйся. Максимум простудишься.  
— Ты же сам говорил, что мертвецы не простужаются.  
— Так ты же просил считать тебя человеком.  
— Э-э! Это только если я умру!  
— Ну, тогда тебе ничего не грозит! — засмеялся Иарлэйт.  
— Чего лыбишься?  
— Весело потому что.  
— Надо мной ржешь? Ну-ну...  
— Да будь же ты оптимистом! Эрис!  
— А что ты мне за это дашь?  
— Ну прямо вылитый я! Я ничего в детстве тоже бескорыстно не делал! — умилился Иарлэйт.  
Эристис помолчал немного, а потом, окончательно осознав реальность, спросил:  
— Кстати, а какого фига я весь мокрый?  
— Что ты хочешь, Эрис, это все-таки море.  
— А я все-таки не хочу так! Дай сухую одежду!  
— Запарили уже магию на вас расходовать! Что найдешь в шкафу — в то и одевайся!  
— Ты понимаешь, кому и что ты предлагаешь? Если хочешь, чтобы я ходил в маминой юбке — пожалуйста! Я-то не против!  
Иарлэйт подумал и дал сыну свою одежду, которую откопал в шкафу. Она, правда, была велика и висела на Эристисе так, что ему пришлось закатывать штаны и засучивать рукава рубашки. Но это казалось меньшим из зол.  
— Знаешь, на кого ты сейчас похож? — задумчиво поинтересовался Иарлэйт.  
— На кого? — хмыкнул некромант, рассматривая себя в зеркало.  
— На самого красивого и доброго человека, которого я когда-либо видел, — со вздохом сообщил Иарлэйт и обнял сына.  
— Прикольно! А если бы я был в маминой юбке? — ухмыльнулся Эристис.  
— Тогда на самого красивого и доброго чокнутого человека, — пожал плечами Иарлэйт.  
— Еще круче! Пожалуй, это надо проверить!  
— Не сейчас. Чай будешь?  
— А тортика у вас не найдется?  
— Для тебя все найдется.  
— Наколдуешь?  
— Можно и так.  
К тому моменту, как Иарлэйт и Эристис появились на кухне, детишки уже были отправлены спать Алишей.  
— Сегодня вы никуда уже не пойдете! Вон какой дождь! Быстро спать! — категорично заявила она и уложила детей на большой кровати.  
Во сне даже сыночек Аристэйоса выглядел ангелочком. Глядя на них, Алиша подумала о том, что хочет еще побольше детей и внуков. Но внуки ей не светили — во всяком случае, от Эристиса. И далеко не потому, что он был бесплоден и физически не мог иметь детей.  
Алиша улыбнулась, когда кто-то неслышно подошел сзади и обнял ее со спины.  
— А где Эрис? — шепотом спросила она, чтобы не разбудить детей.  
— На кухне. Нас с тобой ждет. Пойдем.  
— Ты иди. Поговорите вдвоем. Вам много надо друг другу сказать.  
— Считаешь, это не бессмысленно?  
— И что? Вся жизнь бессмысленна, если смотреть с такой точки зрения. Жить можно ради любой ерунды. Главное — твои чувства.  
— Если говорить о чувствах...  
— То ты его любишь!  
— Люблю. Но иногда мне хочется его убить.  
— Это потому, что ты его любишь — тебе трудно бывает его простить. Но ты скажи. Он поймет. Все ему скажи. Только как правду, а не как грубость. Иначе он просто тебе в ответ нахамит, и тогда это действительно будет совершенно бессмысленно.  
Эристис сидел за столом, положив голову на руки. Распущенные золотые волосы подметали остатки ужина. Некромант тренировался взглядом изменять материю. У него ничего не получалось. Материя ни в какую не желала его слушаться.  
«В мире нет ничего проще преобразования материи! Вселенная подчиняется простым законам! Мир держится на слонах, слоны — на черепахе, а черепаха — на скотче! Мирозданье стоит на соплях и в любой момент готово рухнуть! Его запросто можно менять!» — поучал он, когда Аристэйос спрашивал его о магии.  
Эристис бессовестно врал.  
Когда вошел отец, он поднял голову и сощурился, приглядываясь. А потом удивленно поинтересовался:  
— Чего это у тебя вся рожа в помаде?  
— А, это... Да Алиша обрадовалась, что мы наконец с тобой помирились... — объяснил Иарлэйт.  
Оба засмеялись. Тихо и как-то напряженно.  
— Неважно выглядишь, — заметил отец.  
Эристис действительно выглядел довольно плохо.  
— Да фигово как-то... — согласился он. — Может, я правда простудился?  
— Это невозможно.  
— И что? Может, я этого хочу?  
— Другое дело. Если хочешь — так и будет. Материя, именуемая твоим телом, тебя всегда слушается.  
— Спать хочу... Есть хочу... И вообще устал...  
— Я так понимаю, что это такое вступление к «обними меня, папа»?  
— А если понимаешь, зачем спрашиваешь?  
Иарлэйт присел рядом и обнял сына. Эристис положил голову ему на плечо. Они посидели так минуту. После чего отец спросил:  
— Ну что, выздоровел?  
Некромант замотал головой.  
— Чего тебе еще надо?  
— Всего побольше!  
— Ты не Аристэйос, чтобы хотеть побольше!  
— И слава богу!  
— Я тоже так думаю.  
— Читающий чужие мысли имеет право иметь и собственные!  
— Ага.  
— Спать хочу. Натурально хочу. Отдохнуть надо. Расскажи мне сказку.  
— Чего-о?!  
— Тьфу ты, тормоз! Сказку, говорю, расскажи! Или почитай что-нибудь.  
— Что?!  
— Ну, хоть рэп почитай... Что, даже этого не умеешь? Как все запущено... Ну, посиди со мной тогда хотя бы, пока я не усну. Вспомни молодость.  
— Эрис...  
— Не вынуждай меня тебе хамить. Я не хочу сегодня весь вечер восстанавливаться.  
За окном был ливень, шумели гром с грозой. Но это все было там, за окном. А здесь, в теплой и уютной комнате, Эристис, засыпая, улыбался и, как в детстве, чувствовал, как рука отца ласково гладит его руки и грудь. Руки, окропленные кровью тысяч людей. Грудь, в которой билось сердце, созданное только благодаря этому человеку. Человеку, который был единственным, кого он любил и кого почти возненавидел. А потом простил вопреки всему.  
Эристис проснулся поздним утром, открыл глаза и начал лениво потягиваться. Просыпаться не хотелось.  
— Эрис, вставай! — раздался из кухни звонкий голос Алиши.  
— Мне лень! — откликнулся Эристис, накрывая лицо подушкой.  
— Спящий красавец все дрыхнет? — засмеялась Алиша. — Вставай, а то отца пошлю тебя будить!  
— Напугала мертвеца некромантом! — хмыкнул Эристис.  
В комнате раздались шаги. Эристис приподнял подушку, скосил глаза, увидел Иарлэйта и снова положил подушку на прежнее место. Иарлэйт не стал тратить время на бессмысленные взывания к доводам разума. Он просто плюхнулся на кровать рядом с сыном, заключил его в объятия и попытался поднять. Эристис, смеясь, стал отбиваться подушкой.  
— Что вы там устроили? — крикнула Алиша, прервав все это безобразие.  
— Все-таки плохо, когда мама видит сквозь стены! — заключил Эристис, и оба засмеялись.  
— Эрис, ты о детях не забыл? — поинтересовалась Алиша, когда некромант вошел в кухню.  
— Забыл, — признался Эристис.  
— Да он сам еще ребенок! — возмутился Иарлэйт. — Четыре тысячи лет ему уже, а ведет себя как трехлетний!  
— Дождь кончился. Собирайся, — велела Алиша сыну. — Я пока детей соберу.  
— Я к вам еще зайду как-нибудь, — сказал Эристис на прощание и, подгоняя детишек, которые, как всегда, разбегались, пошел домой.  
Первым, кого он увидел, когда вошел, был Аристэйос. Он сидел на диване перед телевизором. В принципе, ничего необычного. Одно не вписывалось в привычную картину мира: в руке у него было не пиво, а платок, которым он вытирал слезы.  
— Ты чего, рожа уголовная, башкой треснулся? — неуверенно поинтересовался Эристис. Аристэйос всхлипнул.  
— Я мелодраму смотрю! Не мешай!  
Эристис покрутил пальцем у виска.  
«С утра встретил психа — весь день будет дурдомным», — подумал он.  
Так и оказалось. Следующим ему попался Рик, который сообщил, что вечером весь народ собирается в соседнем доме на вечеринку, и пригласил Эристиса с ними.  
— А детей куда? — с досадой спросил некромант.  
— Да день куда-нибудь! — легкомысленно ответил Рик.  
— На, сам день!  
— Да делать мне больше нечего!  
К обеду Эристис нашел-таки человека, который согласился посидеть с детьми. Это оказалась Алиша. Она любезно разрешила сыну идти развлекаться, потому что ей очень понравилось быть бабушкой. Вечер обещал быть неплохим. Но своего обещания не выполнил. Эристис потом долго размышлял над вероломством Вселенной, лежа на песке и, насколько позволяла видимость, созерцая звездное небо. А случилось все так...  
Полагая, что его маленькое жульничество останется незамеченным, Эристис провел вечер, как и подобало человеку, приехавшему в отпуск — пил, веселился и играл в азартные игры. Ближе к полуночи он, устав от суетливой возни, вышел подышать воздухом. Здесь его и накрыло.  
Несколько минут выпали из памяти. Он очнулся только тогда, когда был нокаутирован точным ударом в висок. Сознание вернулось, а вместе с ним и контроль над телом. Отец донес до дома и положил на кровать в спальне. Некромант приоткрыл глаза. В них мелькнуло на миг какое-то выражение, но тут же погасло. Мысли путались. Ничего уже не хотелось. Хотелось просто быть. Чувствовать, как отец целует безжизненно повисшие пальцы и плачет... Губы Эристиса дрогнули, попытавшись изобразить улыбку.  
«Теперь ты все обо мне знаешь...»  
По-прежнему не было сил шевельнуться. Так долго удавалось это скрывать...  
«Целуешь руки, которые были в крови половины человечества... Какая ирония...» — подумал Эристис, закрывая глаза и погружаясь в сон.  
Мыслей о завтрашнем дне не было. Мыслей не было вовсе. Было видение. Голубой шар в глубине Вселенной... Как там говорится? Мир на слонах, слоны на черепахе, черепаха на скотче?.. Да, ты кретин, Эрис... Разве можно так отзываться о мироздании? Какие яркие лучи... Он в миллионы раз ярче человеческих душ... Кто ты?! Нет, не отвечай. Дай догадаюсь с одной попытки: Бог? Других версий нет. Я угадал?  
Голубой шар полыхнул еще ярче.  
Я умер? Нет? Тогда какого фига я тут делаю? Это вообще что за вселенская свалка?  
А-а-а... Ну что ж... Так-то оно так, да лучше бы было не так... Как есть? Ну, как хочешь. Дело твое. Кстати, давно хотел спросить, на фига ты сотворил человечество? Грех не воспользоваться случаем и не поинтересоваться. А... Ясненько... Значит, ты такой же бедный и замученный, как и я... А хочешь, вдвоем новый мир сделаем? Я даже планы строил... Все-таки преобразование материи тоже кое-чего стоит... Ржешь? Ну-ну... Блин, как я неуважительно к Богу обращаюсь! Но чего ты смеешься, а? Тому, что мелкий жалкий человечишка дерзнул мечтать сотворить свой собственный мир? Нет? Ну, тогда я не понял... Я вообще по жизни тормоз. Но ты, наверное, и так это знаешь... А почему бы нам все-таки не сотворить еще один мир, а? А-а... Ну и не надо! Да нет, конечно, надо, позарез надо, но — нет, так нет... На нет и колбасы нет... А, кстати, а конец света скоро будет? Нет? Жалко... А что это за место? А-а-а... У-у-у... Э-э-э... Жуть какая! Как ты тут торчать можешь?! Не скучно тебе тут, нет? Ладно... Ну, спасибо, что поговорил... А, кстати, еще один вопросик можно? Ну прямо малисюсенький! А грехи мои мне после смерти зачтутся? Что, правда?! Е-мое! Вот и верь после этого людям! Опять смеешься? Хоть какая-то радость! Конечно — оказывается, Бог, глядя на нас, еще может смеяться... А бонусы мне не полагаются? А-а-а... Ну, и на том спасибо... Да, кстати, действительно, спасибо... Хоть одно разумное существо во Вселенной! А самое обидное, что только-только познакомились, а уже расстаемся! Ну, пока! Не скучай! Как говорится, пишите письма! Что, не можешь? Можешь?! Ну, тем более пиши... Надеюсь, еще встретимся...  
Сознание возвращалось медленно, контроль над телом — еще медленнее. Просыпаться не хотелось. Мир казался глупым и ненужным. Хотелось обратно.  
«Люди... Как же вы ничтожны...» — застыла в голове назойливая мысль.  
Эристис приподнялся на локте. Силы потихоньку возвращались. Практически на полу, положив на кровать только голову, спал Иарлэйт. Некромант не стал его будить. Он пошел на кухню и стал рыться в ящиках в надежде найти что-нибудь съедобное. Обнаружил еду, свалил все в микроволновку и стал ждать, созерцая, как еда плавится и превращается во что-то, не имеющее названия. Когда микроволновка возмущенно пискнула, некромант извлек из нее нечто относительно съедобное, взял нож и стал отпиливать куски, запихивая их в рот.  
— Гадство! — сказал он вслух. — Вот в моем мире никому не надо будет есть! Это же так глупо! И вообще, почему я обязан есть эту гадость? Тортик хочу!  
Эристис еще раз заглянул в холодильник и застыл от удивления. Там лежал только что заказанный тортик. Но в первый раз-то его там не было!  
— Та-ак... Я чего-то не понял...  
Эристис почесал в затылке и вытащил тортик, рассматривая его на свет.  
— Это что еще за приколы Вселенной? А? Я требую объяснений! Так... А если я скажу, что хочу, к примеру... К примеру... Что бы мне пожелать? Ну, например, хочу, чтобы сейчас дождь начался! На небе-то ни облачка! Так-то!  
Эристис заглянул в окно и округлил глаза от удивления.  
— Магия отдыхает... Е-мое! Все! Записывай! Хочу новый пистолет! И ножик! В данный момент дико хочу жрать! Просто до жути! Еды хочу! А-а... Неплохо...  
Эристис уселся за стол и стал уплетать еду, предоставленную Вселенной в безвозмездное пользование.  
— Да-а... Неплохо... Действительно, очень даже ничего... Честно скажу, я тебя не понимаю... Все можешь, а дети твои все, что ты создаешь, разрушают. Зачем ты их терпишь? Ну... Может быть... Нет, ты не прав! Все-таки нет... Хочу свой мир! По-прежнему, да? Ну и жмот! Ха-ха... Папаша бы меня за такое хамство уже стукнул... А ты, значит, добрый? Ну и хорошо. А насчет своего мира это никак? Ну совсем нельзя? А-а... Ну так для меня это одно и то же... Опять смеешься? Ну ничего, я с такими возможностями и в этом мире кое-чего достигну.  
В кухню вошел Иарлэйт. Он выглядел прескверно. К тому же, было заметно, что проспал он от силы час. Эристис решил помалкивать пока о своем новом открытии. И вообще решил лишний раз не вякать.  
— Что ты чувствовал, когда потерял душу? — застал его врасплох внезапный вопрос.  
Раньше они никогда не говорили об этом, опасаясь этой темы как огня.  
— Да ничего, — пожал плечами Эристис. — Пустоту. Понимаешь, пустоту! Это сравнимо с тем, как если бы из тебя вынули все внутренности, а ты бы остался жив. Но это так, для сравнения. По сравнению с тем чувством — это цветочки. Раздирает на части — наивернейшее определение. Самое худшее, что можно испытать в жизни. Смерть...  
Иарлэйт промолчал. Он подошел к сыну и положил руки ему на плечи.  
— Прости меня, Эрис.  
Эристис дернул плечом.  
— Мне неохота тебя сейчас убивать, давай как-нибудь в другой раз, когда у меня будет настроение.  
Иарлэйт со вздохом убрал руки.  
— Люди считают, что правы в своем правосудии, — мрачно произнес Эристис. — Но это не имеет с правосудием ничего общего. Хотя, может быть, я действительно заслужил это... Но разве вернешь содеянное наказанием? Человеческие законы — ничтожество. Мне надоел этот мир. Я хочу, чтобы его не существовало.

Иарлэйт как никогда нуждался в хорошем совете. Или даже просто в возможности выговориться. Никогда еще на душе не было так тяжело. Никогда еще он не ощущал такого давящего чувства вины. Может, потому, что впервые задумался о том, насколько вообще был прав.  
Без Алиши пришлось бы переваривать все это в одиночку. Но сейчас, в уютной маленькой спальне, в ее объятиях, становилось немного легче. Она не осуждала. Она понимала, почему он так поступил.  
— Я все эти годы смотрела на вас, — улыбнулась Алиша. — Знаешь, несмотря на то, что у Эриса не было души, несмотря на то, что он убивал и сам испытывал боль, он был счастлив, когда встречался с тобой. Он так ждал каждой вашей встречи... Так хотел что-то для тебя сделать... И ты простил его даже когда узнал, что он — убийца... А он так боялся... Ты даже представить себе не можешь, что он чувствовал...  
— Да, я знаю, он очень страдал, — согласился Иарлэйт. Хотя теперь ему казалось, что ни черта он на самом деле не знал. — Скажи, я сильно изменился?  
— Ну... Вообще-то да.  
— Из-за Эриса?  
— Из-за Эриса. Ты стал такой... Ну, не знаю... Солидный, что ли... В молодости остался отцом-одиночкой, а ребенка-то надо воспитывать. Но ты справился на отлично. Самому пришлось стать хорошим, чтобы ему было с кого брать пример. Так здорово было за вами наблюдать...  
Алиша улыбнулась и легла к Иарлэйту на колени, устраиваясь поудобнее. Позволяя запустить пальцы себе в волосы и жмурясь, как довольная кошка.  
— Ты был такой хороший... Я даже не думала, что ты сможешь таким стать... Вот за это я тебя и люблю. И ни о чем не жалею. Может, я бы вам только помешала...  
— Думаешь, помешала бы? А по-моему было бы здорово... Я помню, как часто ему было одиноко, когда я был завален работой. Он даже иногда садился напротив меня и просто смотрел. У него еще лицо такое было сосредоточенное, как будто какую-то важную проблему решает... Скажи, о чем он думал?  
— Смеяться будешь... О том, как он расправляется со всем твоим начальством, которое не дает ему с тобой побыть.  
Иарлэйт действительно засмеялся.  
— Все-таки садистские зачатки в нем уже тогда были...  
— Сам виноват.  
— У тебя всего один аргумент!  
— Но зато какой!  
— Я его любил!  
— У тебя аргумент тоже неплохой.  
— Неплохой?  
Наклонившись, Иарлэйт поцеловал Алишу в губы. Она обвила руками его шею и засмеялась, явно не собираясь отпускать.  
— Ну вот ты и попался! Как мальчишка!  
— Когда я с тобой, я снова чувствую себя двадцатилетним.  
— А слабо как в двадцатник пробежать, не останавливаясь, десять километров?  
— Не знаю... Скорее всего, я не настолько на двадцать себя чувствую...  
Алиша опять засмеялась. Каким же чистым и искренним казался ее смех... За тысячелетия она совсем не растеряла своего жизненного задора. В отличие от всех них.  
— Давай еще раз наперегонки, — предложила она. — Проверим, кто быстрее, а?  
— Да ты же бегаешь, как страус. Где уж мне тебя обогнать?  
— Жаль... А то давно я что-то не бегала с красивыми мальчиками наперегонки...  
— Это что, вид спорта такой?  
— Ага. А то когда обгонять некого — даже и бежать неинтересно.  
— С Эрисом побегай. Он превратится в страуса — посмотришь, кто из вас быстрее бегает.  
— С Эрисом неинтересно. Он же меня сразу обгонит. Я так не играю!  
— А ты любишь только выигрывать?  
— Ага. Особенно у красивых мальчиков.  
— Я стал бессмертным в сорок два года. Это я-то, по-твоему, мальчик?  
— Ну не девочка же! — засмеялась Алиша. И, улыбнувшись, поцеловала Иарлэйта в губы. — Извинись перед ним за то, что сотворил с его душой... Знаешь, как он ждет?..

В лучах заходящего солнца были видны две фигуры. Такие родные, любимые, такие близкие... Казалось бы, всю жизнь эти два человека были для него недосягаемы... Особенно вместе, как сейчас... И поэтому так трудно было поверить во вдруг наступившее счастье.  
Эрис о чем-то весело разговаривал с Алишей, они смеялись, обнимались, показывали друг другу на что-то в небе. Иарлэйту вспомнился один из последних дней жизни Алиши, когда она точно так же стояла на холме, а солнце закатывалось за горизонт. И держала на руках Эриса... А теперь ему уже четыре тысячи лет... Боже, как летит время...  
Алиша заметила мужа и улыбнулась. Иарлэйт вспомнил, что так же она улыбалась ему тогда... Он бросился к сыну и жене и сжал их обоих в объятиях. Так странно было чувствовать, что они снова вместе... И страшно было потерять это счастье. Три человека, которых жизнь разбросала по разным концам Вселенной, наконец встретились. Словно и не расставались вовсе.  
Они всегда незримо были рядом друг с другом. И только сейчас, стоя вот так, все вместе, обнявшись, они трое поняли, что это и есть счастье. Счастье, ради которого вообще стоит жить.

Прогуливаясь по курортному городку в компании друзей, Эристис углядел там тир. Киллер в нем пересилил. Дико захотелось пострелять. Эристис не стал отказывать себе в этом маленьком и вполне безобидном удовольствии. Вот только, когда стрелял, он представлял себе вполне определенную мишень и в воображении заходил довольно далеко.  
Когда Эристис все-таки оторвался от сего увлекательнейшего занятия, на лице его блуждала идиотская улыбка, как будто он выпил бутылку. Даже хуже. Вот уж точно, как был убийцей, так и остался.  
— Какая отличная штука — тир! Как нервы успокаивает! Блин, как же мне хорошо! Эй, Вселенная! Я хочу пистолет!  
Морин завизжала. Эристис пришел в себя.  
— Так, Вселенная, пистолет отменяется! Ну разве что водный мелкому. Это можно.  
Вселенная не замедлила исполнить приказ. Маленький сыночек Аристэйоса радостно завопил, когда Эристис дал ему возникший из ниоткуда игрушечный пистолетик.  
— Весь в меня! — умилился некромант.  
— Да не дай бог! — испугалась Морин.  
— Это еще почему?  
— Да ты посмотри на себя!  
— Ну, смотрю, — хмыкнул Эристис, попросив у Вселенной зеркало. — И что? Нормальная такая рожа.  
— Да ты не на рожу смотри, а вглубь!  
— Ты на мои внутренности намекаешь? Могу и на них посмотреть...  
— Дурак! Во-первых, это неприлично, а во-вторых, я про внутренний мир!  
— Внутренний мир у меня нормальный. Единственное, что можно иметь в виду — то, что у меня мозги набекрень.  
— Вот-вот! Про это я и говорю!  
Эристис уныло вздохнул.  
«В моем мире все будет не так!..» — мечтательно подумал он, поднимая глаза на небо.  
На этом сегодняшние приключения не закончились.  
Иарлэйт, решивший присоединиться к веселой компании, обнаружил сына у ларька с газировкой. Тот как раз купил себе бутылку и теперь попивал ее гигантскими глотками.  
— О! Какие рожи! Надо же! Какими судьбами? — обрадовался он.  
Ответить Иарлэйт не успел. Невдалеке послышался женский визг и звонкая пощечина. Обратив взгляды к разыгравшейся сцене, отец и сын увидели долговязого дядечку, который только что получил за приставания. Бедный дядечка весь сжался от натиска Алиши. Она грозила пальцем прямо перед его носом и что-то вдохновенно втолковывала.  
— Ма-ам! Можно мне его пристрелить? — стал канючить Эристис. Алиша отмахнулась.  
— Тебе дай кого-нибудь прибить — ты же ни в жизнь не остановишься!  
— Жа-алко... — разочарованно протянул некромант.  
— Эрис, отвернись! — приказал Иарлэйт.  
— Зачем? — не понял Эристис.  
— А затем, что тебе такие вещи смотреть нельзя!  
Алиша сообразила и развернула некроманта спиной к Иарлэйту с дядечкой, но лицом к витрине, в которой все-таки было что-то видно. Эристис застонал от сладостного удовольствия, которое ему доставило зрелище в зеркальной витрине, и от невозможности принять в нем участие. Алиша закрыла ему рукой глаза.  
— Хочу кого-нибудь прибить! Крови жажду! Дайте мне пистолет!  
Алиша закрыла ему еще и рот, чтобы, не дай бог, Вселенная не исполнила его просьбу.  
— Все! Можешь поворачиваться! — разрешил Иарлэйт.  
Эристис повернулся. Дядечки и след простыл.  
«И все-таки я точно скоро создам свой мир!» — думал Эристис с мечтательной улыбкой.  
— Что-то давно ты не был таким счастливым, — с подозрением заметил Иарлэйт.  
— Вот! — возмущенно воскликнул Эристис. — Так всегда! Стоит только почувствовать себя счастливым, как обязательно все будут подозревать, что я сделал какую-то гадость!

Эристис проснулся в холодном поту и резко сел на кровати, тяжело дыша. К горлу подкатывал ком. По щекам стекали слезы. Некромант уткнулся носом в подушку. Его трясло. Он долго лежал и всхлипывал, не в силах заставить себя успокоиться. Хуже того сна, который он только что видел, могло быть разве что разделение с душой.

***

Эристис сидел на троне и презрительно смотрел на мир свысока. Он был готов принести этот мир в жертву, чтобы создать свой. Новый, в котором все будут счастливы, где не будет больше несправедливости. Он ждал, пока последний кусочек солнца скроется за луной. И тогда...  
Ужас в лицах людей. Все смотрят на него, как на дьявола. Да... Новый бог нового мира и старый дьявол старого... Как глупо... Они все стоят и смотрят на него. Но один человек выходит вперед и идет к нему. Все внутри сжимается. Трон разлетается в щепки.  
— Я не думал, что так разочаруюсь в тебе, Эрис! — с болью кричит отец.  
Бог или дьявол? Просто кретин...  
«Зачем я пошел на это?!» — вопит все внутри.  
— Ты отнял у меня мечту! — кричит Эристис. — Я не хочу жить! Убей меня!  
— Если ты будешь жить, могут умереть ни в чем не повинные люди!  
— Они все виноваты! Все грешны! Они заслуживают смерти!  
Вечный спор. Смертное тело. Пламя. Ледяное пламя. Ад.  
«За что?!»  
Крик. Он стал еще жутче, еще ужаснее.  
— Ты — грешник! — врезаются в ухо стальные слова.  
Ужас. Осознание. Раскаяние. Уже поздно. Снова крик. Лица... Невыносимо... Нет сил вырваться из сна... Нет, это не сон... Он весь превратился в один сгусток ужаса и боли. Из него вырывают душу... Снова крик.  
«Зачем ты сказал, что ада нет?!»  
«Я не говорил этого. Я сказал, что ты получишь то, чего желаешь. То, чего, как считаешь, сам заслуживаешь. Это ты создал свой ад».  
«Не-е-е-е-е-ет!»

***

Эристис снова всхлипнул и еще глубже зарылся лицом в подушку. Потом встал и начал одеваться.  
Выпрыгнув прямо в окно, он пошел вдоль берега по направлению к дому родителей. Хотелось превратиться в птицу и улететь как можно дальше, но он не позволил себе превращаться, потому что боялся потерять контроль над формой. В том состоянии, в котором он находился, это было легче легкого.  
В дом родителей он попал так же, как и вышел из собственного — через окно. Оно было открыто. Родители спали. Эристис присел рядом с кроватью и дотронулся до плеча отца.  
— Эрис?.. Сколько сейчас времени?  
— Пять утра. Но это не важно.  
— Интересное дело! Пришел ко мне через окно в пять утра и еще говоришь, что это не важно!  
— Я бы не пришел без причины.  
— Ладно. Подожди меня на кухне.  
Те пара минут, которые Эристис провел на кухне в одиночестве, показались ему вечностью. Множество мыслей и сомнений посетили его голову. Хотелось выть на вновь восходящее солнце. Все опротивело. Но самым противным было то, что он понимал, что таким, каким видел себя во сне, он видит себя и в реальности. Потому что смотрит на себя глазами осуждающего отца.  
Эристис тихо и уныло застонал. Когда наконец вошел Иарлэйт, он лежал щекой на столе и царапал его ногтями, чтобы хотя бы немного снять напряжение.  
— О чем ты хотел поговорить со мной, Эрис?  
— Сядь рядом, — попросил Эристис и, когда отец сел, вцепился ему в руку. — Читай мои мысли. У меня нет сил говорить.  
Он снова уронил голову на стол. Иарлэйт прочитал его мысли. Погладил по волосам. Потом по дрожащим плечам. А потом просто прижал к себе.  
— Я не знаю, жить мне или умереть... — застонал Эристис. — Что лучше? Для кого? Я просто не знаю... Ничего уже не знаю... Я не хочу такого конца... Что мне делать?!..  
— Успокойся... Ты не такой...  
— Не обманывай меня! Я знаю, кто я! Ты сам мне все время об этом говоришь!  
— Эрис... Где взять слова, способные тебя убедить?..  
Уже убедил. Именно в этом и состояла проблема.  
— Я хочу жить, — глухо произнес Эристис. — Но я не хочу отказываться от своей мечты.  
— Разве для создания собственного мира обязательно жертвовать этим? Верь, и ты найдешь другой путь.  
— Считаешь, он существует?  
— Предполагаю. Ведь, сам подумай, Бог сотворил этот мир, не жертвуя ничем. До этого не было даже самого понятия «материя». Если ты попробуешь понять, как он сделал это, то, наверное, сможешь повторить и даже улучшить его мир. Вселенная открылась тебе. Ты достоин того, Эрис. Новый мир ждет тебя. И, думаю, он очень огорчится, если ты не найдешь правильного способа его создать.  
— Ты будешь создавать его со мной?  
— Тебе действительно нужна моя помощь?  
— Да.  
— Хорошо. Если есть что-то, чем я могу тебе помочь, то я с радостью сделаю это для тебя.  
— Я думаю выбрать какую-нибудь отдаленную от этого сектора космоса планетку, сварганить на ней нужные условия и...  
— Ну вот ты и снова радуешься жизни! — засмеялся Иарлэйт. — Видишь, все не так уж и сложно. Всего-то и надо, что не ошибиться в расчетах.  
— Не ошибусь! Я хочу свой мир! Знаешь, как я назову свою планету?  
— Очень интересно! И как же?  
— Ирритида!  
— «Истинная любовь»... Не ожидал от тебя такого...  
Эристис засмеялся.  
— Это то, чего я хотел для этого мира. И что будет главным в моем. Я — человек! Я смогу создать свой мир!  
— А как же «прошу считать меня человеком только после смерти»? — улыбнулся Иарлэйт.  
— Да ты посчитай, сколько раз я умирал! И вообще, объявляю похороны мертвеца и воскрешение человека! В моем мире не будет бессмысленной смерти! И бессмысленного воскрешения!  
Это прозвучало как решительный девиз. И, наверное, впервые Эристис увидел в глазах отца гордость. От этого стало тепло и приятно. И немного противно. Словно раньше он меньше заслуживал любви, а теперь стоил того, потому что правильно себя вел.  
— Я всегда знал, что ты сделаешь это, Эрис. Наверное, для этого все так и произошло... В этом мире все-таки тоже есть логика и смысл. Хотя подчас все это и оборачивается болью...  
— Боль — это опыт! Даже такая, как при разделении души и тела. Только таким путем я мог достичь всего, что мне нужно для создания нового мира.  
— И ты наконец-то это понял...  
Эристис торжествующе взглянул на отца.  
— А ты думал, я совсем тормоз? Я притворяюсь, чтобы люди не заподозрили, что я гений!  
Иарлэйт засмеялся.  
— Подумать только, что мы оба прошли этот путь, чтобы стать создателями нового мира! Знаешь, Эрис, мне кажется, ты будешь отличным богом.  
— С чего ты так решил?  
— Я знаю. Знаю гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь. Ты же хочешь не власти. Вспомни название своей планеты.  
— Да, ты прав, — довольно подтвердил Эристис, и сам начиная невольно гордиться собой. — И я очень постараюсь, чтобы в моем мире не случилось такого, как здесь.  
— Каким образом?  
— Я сам буду жить там. В материальном теле. Я сотворю все так, чтобы этого даже не могло случиться.  
— Ну что ж... Пусть действительно все будет так, как ты хочешь.  
— Будет! — решительно объявил Эристис. А потом немного грустно улыбнулся. — Ты счастлив в своем мире. А я буду счастлив в своем...


	7. Глава 7. Участь бога

Ален закинул в угол рюкзак, плюхнулся за стол и достал из кармана шоколадку. Посмотрел на нее, решил, что денег нет, поэтому последние запасы еще вполне могут пригодиться. Выругался и засунул шоколадку обратно в карман. Потом отошел к окну, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха. Здесь, на тридцать пятом этаже, он был еще относительно неплохой. Солнце сверкало отблесками на почти полностью металлической поверхности Ирритиды. Когда-то планета была раем. Но Ален родился гораздо позже, когда повсюду были уже следы цивилизации, и знал о прошлом только со слов родителей.  
Постояв у окна минуту (ровно столько Алену понадобилось, чтобы понять, что зрелище ему опротивело), он снова сел за стол и сжал руками виски. Хлебнул воды из фляги, но пить все равно хотелось. Со злости пнул стол и взвыл от боли — стол оказался железным.  
В новую квартиру Ален переехал только что. Собирался поступать учиться в крупном городе и, так как сам был из глубинки, пришлось переезжать сюда жить. Денег родители дали мало, ибо были бедны как истинные жители деревень в это космическое время, и Ален почти все их потратил сразу же.  
Выйдя из себя, он грохнул кулаком по столу и закричал, непонятно к кому обращаясь:  
— Не хочу так жить! Это не жизнь!  
— Да что ты? — ответил вдруг кто-то. — Жизнь, она и есть жизнь, что с нее возьмешь?  
Ален в испуге замер. Потом осторожно огляделся.  
— Я сошел с ума! — пробормотал он.  
— Правда? Ну, вообще-то, сходить особо не с чего, потому что мозг у вас и так работает на пять процентов.  
— Ты кто?! — не выдержал Ален. — Почему я тебя не вижу?!  
— Хочешь на меня посмотреть? Да пожалуйста!  
Прямо перед Аленом за столом вдруг возник очень похожий на него молодой мужчина. Золотые волосы, золотые глаза, насмешливая улыбка и затаенное любопытство на лице... Ален отшатнулся.  
— К-кто ты? — пролепетал он.  
— Ну-у... Скажем так, твой очень дальний родственник. Ну, или проще: я бог.  
— Бог? — в ступоре переспросил Ален.  
— Ну да, а что тут такого? — немного обиделся непонятный человек.  
— Да нет, ничего... Просто как-то это... Странно, что ли... А почему ты мне показался?  
— Да просто так. Ты же захотел меня увидеть. Кстати, я уже очень давно не был в материальном теле. Дико хочется есть. Ничем не угостишь, внучок?  
— Н-ничего нет...  
— Нет? Жалко...  
Бог, видно, огорчился, но тут же воспрянул духом и спросил:  
— Хочешь прикол?  
Ален неуверенно кивнул. И почти одновременно с этим кивком на столе появилась еда. Бог улыбнулся. Потом облизнулся и, взяв из кучи еды вафельный тортик, стал поедать его огромными укусами, не утруждая себя разрезанием на более удобные для поглощения кусочки.  
— Вафельные тортики — моя слабость, — сообщил бог. — Когда я был человеком, пачками их ел!  
— Ты был человеком? — удивился Ален.  
— Если ты имеешь в виду материальное тело и пять работающих процентов мозга, то да. Видишь ли, дело в том, что я бог для вас, но не для Вселенной. Я сотворил мир на этой планете, но не саму планету. Ох и трудная, знаешь ли, это работа, сотворять миры! Ты когда-нибудь пробовал вручную поднять космический корабль? Так это еще сложнее! Корабль-то я при желании запросто подниму...  
Ален слушал болтовню разоткровенничавшегося бога, а сам думал, верить ли тому, что с ним происходит. Или у него с голодухи начались жесткие галюны.  
— Слушай, мне тут нравится! — заявил вдруг бог. — Я так давно не находил себе хорошего друга среди своих детей! Можно, я у тебя тут останусь?  
— М-можно, — промямлил Ален, не понимая, зачем богу его разрешение.  
— Отлично! Так, во-первых, здесь просто ужасная обстановка! Любишь обстановку эпохи процветания Эмиса? Тьфу, что я спрашиваю! Он же даже о существовании Иварлидрея не знает! Короче, вот так нравится?  
Бог щелкнул пальцами, и абсолютно пустая комната (не считая стола) мгновенно заполнилась кучей вещей.  
— Все окей? Я остаюсь? Ничего больше менять не надо? Давай, говори, чего еще хочешь, пока я добрый.  
— А, простите, как вы это делаете? — неуверенно поинтересовался Ален.  
Бог озадаченно почесал в затылке.  
— Формулу Вселенной знаешь? А, да, я забыл, твои пять процентов мозга это не вместят... Ну, тогда и объяснять бесполезно. Скажу только, что на освоение преобразования материи у меня ушло почти пять веков... Соображаешь, как тебе до этого еще далеко?  
Разбрасываясь оскорблениями по интеллектуальном признаку, Бог начал обустраиваться на новом месте. Уселся на диван, взял газету, пробормотал: «Так, что они тут теперь пишут?», вспомнил об Алене, который все еще обалдело хлопал глазами, и сказал:  
— Кстати, при жизни меня звали Эристис. Если хочешь, можешь так меня называть. Просто я терпеть не могу, когда мне «выкают». Я, конечно, чувак крутой, но и ты не всмятку.  
«Интересно, почему у бога лексикон как у нынешней молодежи? — думал Ален, ставя на плиту чайник. Бог в это время преспокойно накрыл лицо газетой и заснул, развалившись на диване. — А вообще, по-моему, мне крупно повезло...»

С того момента, как в жизни Алена появился бог, она изменилась не совсем в лучшую сторону, ибо бог имел дурацкую привычку спать по четыре часа в сутки, а все остальное время ходил по квартире и мешал спать Алену; еще он постоянно разбрасывал везде пустые коробки из-под тортиков; и, наконец, всеми силами старался помочь Алену сдать вступительные экзамены. Это-то, пожалуй, и было хуже всего. Однажды вечером, когда Ален пытался понять хотя бы что-то из того, что написано в учебнике, рядом за столом сидел бог и громко хрустел тортиком, чем ужасно мешал сосредоточиться.  
— Послушай, ты не мог бы есть где-нибудь в другом месте?! — все-таки спросил Ален. Бог удивленно поднял брови.  
— Я тебе мешаю?  
— Да, мешаешь! Я готовлюсь к экзаменам!  
— Давай помогу! — сразу же предложил бог. — Что у тебя там? Строение тела человека? Ты на медика учиться хочешь, да? Да проще простого! Смотри!  
Бог положил тортик, расстегнул рубашку и преспокойно разорвал себе грудь. Ален нервно сглотнул.  
— Вот, смотри, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжал бог, — строение моего тела отличается от человеческого только тем, что у вас сердце, а у меня вот эта херня. Все остальное полностью совпадает. Короче, смотри, вот это — легкие, вот это — печень...  
После этого происшествия Ален старался заниматься подальше от бога. А тот только снисходительно фыркал и говорил, что такому впечатлительному не быть настоящим медиком.  
Еще одна сложность состояла в том, что Ален боялся приводить домой своих друзей, которые появились у него совсем недавно, но которыми он уже очень дорожил. Однажды он все-таки осмелился привести к себе одну девушку, которая, как ему казалось, была даже больше чем другом, но последствия оказались плачевны...  
Бог сидел за столом, положив на него ноги, и дергался под музыку, грохотавшую у него в наушниках. Алена и его гостью он заметил не сразу. А когда заметил, радостно крикнул:  
— Ба! Люди!  
Это высказывание было чем-то вроде «какие люди!», которое все человечество произносило, когда встречало старых знакомых. Но Эристис, не будучи представителем человечества, ограничивался только одним словом «люди», справедливо считая, что все равно нам не дано узнать, какие же они, люди.  
— Хай, пиплы! Кого это ты привел?  
— Кто это? — шепотом спросила девушка.  
— Старший брат, — соврал Ален. На отца бог как-то не тянул.  
— Ну, чего встали? Проходите! — продолжал бог. — Ален, это твоя новая подружка? Не познакомишь нас?  
— Эрис, это Лисси. Лисси, это Эрис. Мой брат, — повторил Ален, специально делая акцент на слове «брат», так как уже заметил, что бог, обладающий вселенскими знаниями, в материальной жизни был немного тормозом.  
Но тот и не думал спорить.  
— Вот как, братишка? А эта прелестная девушка случайно не твоя невеста?  
Ален мысленно схватился за голову и убийственно посмотрел на «братика».  
— Нет, я не его невеста, — поспешно вставила Лисси. — А вы, простите, женаты?  
— Я? — удивился бог. — Да упаси бог!  
Лисси просияла. Ален понял, что совершил единственную и непростительную ошибку в своей жизни: позволил богу остаться. На этом этапе и кончились отношения с девушкой, которая почти уже была его.  
Весь вечер он дулся на бога, сидя на диване у телевизора (который, кстати, тоже был у него только благодаря ему), а жизнерадостный Эристис прыгал вокруг него и просил прощения.  
— Хочешь домашний кинотеатр? А? Ну микроволновку хотя бы? А в космическое путешествие хочешь? — предлагал он. Ален гордо отказывался. — Ну я же не нарочно! Блин, только захочешь что хорошее сделать, как обязательно какая-нибудь гадость получится! Прямо как при жизни...  
Бог уселся на спинку дивана и грустно уставился в телевизор.  
— Ну, хочешь, Вселенную покажу? Полетели, а? — спросил он безнадежно.  
— Как это полетели? — оживился Ален. — На корабле?  
— Ну, можно и так. Но так неинтересно. Я могу на время отделить твое сознание от тела, и тогда ты сможешь посмотреть космос.  
— Хочу! — заявил Ален.  
— Правда? — обрадовался бог. — Окей! Закрой глаза.  
Ален закрыл. А когда открыл снова, оказалось, что открывать уже, собственно, нечего. Он висел в космосе сгустком энергий. Бога поблизости не было.  
— Эй! Ты где? — крикнул он. И не услышал собственного голоса.  
— Да тут я! Не бойся, — ответила ему пустота. — Вон, посмотри лучше туда. Твоя планета. Ты ведь никогда раньше не был в космосе?  
Ален посмотрел и ужаснулся. Ирритида висела в космосе уродливым сгустком металла. Вокруг нее летали искусственные спутники. Рядом кто-то печально вздохнул.  
— Когда-то это была моя мечта... Какой же я ужасный бог...  
Алену вдруг очень сильно захотелось обвинить кого-то во всех своих бедах, потому что вид этой планеты, похожей на железный шар, пробуждал в нем отвращение, и он презрительно бросил:  
— Не думаю, что твою мечту оценили. Скоро люди вообще не захотят здесь рождаться!  
Все завертелось, Алену показалось, что его размазало по космосу, но потом он вдруг открыл глаза. Знакомый диван, знакомый потолок. Так, а где бог?  
Ален поднялся на ноги. Пошатнулся, потому что после того зрелища пока еще трудно было держать равновесие. И вдруг услышал тихий вой. Такой тихий, что едва расслышал его. Ален обернулся. Там, стоя на коленях и уткнувшись лбом в спинку дивана, плакал бог.  
Ален задохнулся на мгновение. Бросился к нему, остановился. Рухнул рядом и прошептал:  
— Прости меня!.. Прости!  
Грустно улыбнувшись, бог поднял на него печальные и добрые глаза.  
— Да, Эрис, ты кретин... — сказал он, обращаясь к самому себе. — Неужели ты думал, что избежишь его участи?!  
И ударился лбом о спинку дивана.  
— Идиот! Тысячу раз идиот! Сто процентов мозга! Вот тебе и сто процентов мозга! Кретин! Папаши твоего тут нет! Он бы тебе мозги вправил!  
Ален растерянно смотрел на бога, не зная, что с этим сделать. Бог снова стукнулся башкой о диван.  
— Счастья хотел? Вот тебе счастье, собака недобитая! Идио-о-от!  
— Успокойся! — отчаянно попросил Ален. — Успокойся же!  
Он взял бога за плечи и помог ему встать. Но это мало чем помогло. Эристис продолжал мрачно смотреть в пол.  
— Тебе есть, за что меня ненавидеть, — хрипло произнес он. — Всей Вселенной есть, за что меня ненавидеть. Да и я, наверное, ничего другого и не заслужил.  
— Нет! — сам чуть не плача, ответил Ален. — Нет! Ты не прав! Прости меня! Прости своего глупого сына!  
Бог поднял на него удивленные глаза.  
— Как ты сказал? «Прости своего глупого сына»? — повторил он и отчего-то улыбнулся. — Я говорил то же самое своему отцу. Он вовсе не был богом, но для меня это не имело особого значения.  
— Так ты прощаешь меня? — с надеждой спросил Ален.  
— Как ты знаешь, я бог. Я должен прощать. Тем более, что сам я прощения не заслуживаю.  
Ален истолковал эти слова по-своему. Он вообще крайне редко понимал, что Эристис несет.  
— Кстати, после разделения сознания и тела всегда ужасно хочется есть, — задумчиво протянул бог. — Хочешь тортик?  
...И, кажется, так к нему и не привык.

— Ура-а! — с восторгом орал Ален, врываясь в квартиру. — Ура-а-а! Я сдал!  
— Мои поздравления! — откликнулся с кухни бог. — А теперь помолчи.  
Ален обиделся.  
— Я сдал вступительные экзамены! Почему это я должен молчать?!  
— Потому что я делаю тебе подарок. Еще раз заорешь — вообще ничего не получишь.  
Ален с любопытством заглянул в кухню. Бог сидел за столом и что-то создавал силой мысли. Минут через пять он закончил, и на столе обнаружилось что-то не имеющее названия.  
— Вот! — с гордостью заявил бог. — Угадай, что это такое?  
— Понятия не имею, — честно признался Ален.  
Похоже нечто было на длинную металлическую немного приплюснутую палку.  
— Дай руку, — велел бог. Ален протянул ему правую руку. — Лучше левую, — поправил бог. Ален дал левую. Бог согнул палку и надел ему на руку как браслет — концы тут же срослись, не оставив даже видимых стыков. Похожие штуки носили богачи, могущие позволить себе мобильные компьютеры. Правда, у них это выглядело чуть получше. А Эристис явно не заморачивался с дизайном.  
— А теперь объясни мне, что это, — попросил Ален, разглядывая браслет.  
— Объясняю. Это все. Посылаешь мысленный запрос, и он выдает тебе какой угодно ответ.  
— Какой угодно? — хмыкнул Ален. — Я предпочел бы правильный.  
— В нем содержится часть моей личности. Он способен даже создавать материю. Иногда, — продолжал бог. — Ну как, нравится?  
Ален повертел браслет на руке и одобрительно хмыкнул.  
— Да ничего вещица. Классно!  
Было заметно, что бог доволен.  
— Если когда-нибудь попадешь в беду, и меня не будет рядом, ты сможешь воспользоваться им. Надеюсь, он тебе поможет. Да, и еще, он может менять форму, если тебя не устраивает его неказистый внешний вид. В общем, он может довольно много. Тестируй.  
— Спасибо.  
— Да не за что. Да, и еще, если я умру, он перестанет работать.  
— Боги же не умирают! — возразил Ален.  
— Лучше тебе не знать, как умирают боги, — мрачно усмехнулся Эристис. — В общем, я предупредил.  
Он отвернулся к окну и сотворил себе новый вафельный тортик. Посмотрел на него, пожелал сам себе приятного аппетита и вцепился в него зубами.  
— Слушай, а расскажи мне, кем ты был при жизни, — попросил вдруг Ален.  
Бог скосил на него глаза и спросил, почему его это так интересует.  
— Просто я хочу знать... — растерялся Ален.  
— Ну ладно, — пожал плечами бог. — Садись. Это долгий рассказ. Начнем с того, что я родился около пяти тысяч лет назад на Иварлидрее. Это первоначальная планета, созданная истинным Богом. Пожалуй, счастлив я был только в детстве. Потом я умер. Мне было двадцать лет. Не буду рассказывать, как, мне самому вспоминать стыдно. (Ибо умер я из-за такой ерунды, что надо мной потом все друзья смеялись, хотя ничего смешного тут нет.) Отец меня воскресил. Все это время я мечтал о собственном мире и учился ради этого преобразованию материи. Увидел Бога, он мне помог. Потом мечта совсем увлекла меня, и я не думал уже ни о чем другом. А жаль. Я не знаю, что стало с людьми, которых я оставил на родной планете. Я не был там уже сотни веков. Я боюсь возвращаться. Боюсь отказываться от мечты, от этого мира, от того... Я всего боюсь... Странно для бога, не находишь? Да, я дурак... Сто процентов мозга, пять... Все равно я дурак!  
— Но почему бы тебе не попытаться изменить этот мир? — неуверенно вставил Ален. Бог хмыкнул.  
— Думаешь, я сам бы не догадался, мозгастый ты мой? Люди не будут меня слушать. Они такие же люди... Блин, уж лучше бы я выбрал ад!  
— А тебе предлагали?  
— Да. В тот день я и решил создать свой мир. Чтобы не оказаться в аду. Как будто это не одно и то же!  
Бог со стоном уронил голову на стол, подметая волосами крошки.  
— Не нервничай. Люди еще одумаются. Может быть, тебе все-таки слетать в твой мир?  
— Зачем? — страдальчески застонал бог.  
— А вдруг там все хорошо? Ты бы узнал, как можно здесь сделать так же.  
Бог замотал головой.  
— А если нет? Если моя планета тоже давно превратилась в ад? Я этого не вынесу!  
— Тогда я сам туда полечу. Где она находится?  
— Не скажу. Во-первых, потому, что на ваших кораблях туда не долететь, а во-вторых, это опасно.  
— Но это же такое открытие! Планета, населенная людьми! — с восторгом начал мечтать Ален. — Мы сможем общаться с себе подобными! С равными нам по разуму! Почему ты думаешь, что все будет плохо?  
— Не скажу. Ты обидишься.  
Прервав столь интересный и занятный разговор, Бог встал и пошел в комнату. Включил телевизор силой мысли, ибо искать пульт было делом безнадежным, и уселся смотреть сериал.  
— Почему ты мне не доверяешь?! — закричал Ален ему вслед.  
— Пять процентов, мозгастый ты мой, пять процентов, — откликнулся бог, принимаясь за новый тортик.

— Слушай, ты не мог бы погулять где-нибудь полдня? — попросил Ален бога, собираясь в университет. Об этом было как-то неловко просить, но Эристис не обиделся.  
— Уточни время, — велел он. — Какие конкретно полдня?  
— Ну, с того момента, как я приду из универа, и до ночи.  
— Окей, сын мой! Договорились! — согласился бог. — Друзья придут?  
— Ты угадал.  
— А можно мне остаться? Я попытаюсь себя нормально вести!  
— Ну, если не будешь выделяться, тогда пожалуйста! — с сомнением разрешил Ален.  
Из университета он пришел в компании пары парней и пары девчонок. Бог держал обещание и вел себя как человек. Пил безалкогольное пиво, сидел с народом на диване и слушал дурацкие анекдоты. А вот от сигарет отказался. И даже трагически шепнул Алену: «И это мои дети!».  
— Сочувствую, — буркнул Ален, который и сам иногда курил, когда были деньги на сигареты. Правда, было это до того редко, что на вопросы сокурсников он обычно отвечал, что не курит.  
Позже стали смотреть телевизор. Ужастик. Для того, чтобы было еще страшнее, выключили свет. Сначала боялись по обязанности. Потом потому, что почувствовали себя как-то неуютно. А потом вдруг вырубился весь свет в квартире, и телевизор погас. Девочки завизжали. Бог беззвучно захихикал.  
— Это твои приколы?! — прошипел Ален в темноте.  
Один из парней нашарил под рукой фонарь. Включил, и стало еще страшнее. Свет зловеще отблескивал на ржавой стене комнаты. В следующий момент фонарь осветил улыбающуюся физиономию бога и погас.  
— Что будем делать? — озадаченно спросил другой парень.  
«Убьем Эристиса! — подумал Ален. — Но не на людях! Хотя, в темноте все равно ничего не видно...»  
— Предлагаю разойтись по домам! — предложила одна из девушек. — Что нам в этой темнотище сидеть?  
Таким образом бог успешно разогнал всю компанию. Когда все ушли, свет зажегся словно сам собой. Ален повернулся к Эристису, как ни в чем не бывало поедающему тортик.  
— Зачем ты это сделал?! — набросился он на него. — Ты мне всех друзей распугаешь!  
Бог оторвался от тортика и строго посмотрел на Алена.  
— По-твоему, это друзья? В таком случае тебе не повезло в жизни, мой мальчик!  
— Да пошел ты! — взорвался Ален.  
— Не уточнишь, куда?  
— Туда, откуда пришел! Уходи, куда хочешь! Я хочу жить нормально, а с тобой это невозможно!  
— При жизни я тоже всем мешал... Но чтобы в своем мире... — пробормотал бог. — Как хочешь. Все! Меня нету! Живи на здоровье! Хотя, если не бросишь курить, то здоровья тебе не видать! — объявил он и вдруг исчез. Просто исчез. Ален бросился к тому месту, где он стоял, но там ничего не было. Ален сразу пожалел, что накричал на бога.  
— Эрис! — позвал он в надежде, что бог услышит. — Эрис, вернись!  
Но Эристис не вернулся, и пришлось весь вечер просидеть в одиночестве. Ален успел уже тысячу раз раскаяться в своем поступке, тоскливо размышляя, вернется ли он теперь вообще.  
Он сидел и ковырял вилкой в тарелке, когда услышал за спиной знакомое чавканье. И тут же радостно обернулся. Там, прислонившись к стене, стоял бог с тортиком в руке.  
— Что, не хочешь есть эту гадость? — спросил бог, намекая на содержимое тарелки. Ален посмотрел на тарелку и увидел, что то, что бог назвал гадостью, исчезло, зато появилось что-то съедобное.  
— Мы, люди, народ несдержанный, — виновато начал Ален. — Мы глупые, сам говоришь, что у нас рабочих процентов мозга только пять...  
— Прибедняешься? — хмыкнул бог. — Только полные кретины превращают слабость в силу. Вместо того, чтобы оправдываться, ты мог бы делать шаги к тому, чтобы измениться. А может, это я кретин... Да, тортик? Что скажешь?  
— Ты... извиняюсь, не ку-ку? — поинтересовался Ален.  
— А что? У нас свобода слова! С кем хочу, с тем и разговариваю! — обиделся бог. — Не суди о том, чего не понимаешь! Правда, тортик? А я сейчас тебя съем! Не обижайся! Ну, приятного аппетита тебе, Эрис! — сказал он сам себе. — Да, и тебе, Ален, того же! — сказал он Алену.  
Ален засмеялся.  
— Ты странный!  
— Я? Я бог! И этим все сказано!

— А знаешь, что означает «ирритида»? — спросил бог, задумчиво глядя на Алена.  
Они сидели за столом и играли в шахматы. Сосредоточенный на попытке не продуть, Ален отвлекся от напряженной мыслительной деятельности и покачал головой.  
— Не знаю. Позорно, да?  
— Да нет. Ничего. Ирритида — это истинная любовь. Так это переводится на мой родной язык.  
— Да, кстати, ты знаешь, что у нас есть легенда о том, как был создан этот мир? — воодушевился Ален, в кои-то веки попытавшись заинтересовать бога. Было ужасно обидно, что он настолько мало знает по сравнению с ним.  
— Да что ты говоришь? Ну расскажи. Интересно, насколько сильно она отличается от истины.  
— Когда-то давно жил один человек, — начал Ален, стараясь придать голосу некоторого пафоса. — Он не был счастлив и решил сотворить мир, в котором все были бы счастливы. Когда мир был создан, этот человек стал жить в нем вместе со своими детьми. Но потом, когда он увидел, что его дети делают с его миром, он проклял их и свой мир, исчез и никогда больше не появлялся. Ну, насколько эта версия схожа с правдой?  
— Слишком абстрактно. Но стопроцентная правда.  
— Так ты действительно проклял этот мир и исчез?  
— Да.  
— Но почему ты сейчас появился, да еще и зачем-то показался именно мне?  
— Тебе правду сказать?  
— Конечно правду!  
— Мне стало стыдно.  
— За то, что ты бросил нас и отрекся от своего мира?  
— Да.  
— Ну хорошо. А почему именно мне?  
— Опять правду?  
— Конечно!  
— Я проанализировал разум каждого человека на Ирритиде. Твои мозги способны были осознать мое существование. Короче, ты — единственный, кто в меня верит.  
— Единственный? Погоди, ты полазил в мозгах трех миллиардов?!  
— Ну да. А что тут такого?  
— Просто не верится, что ты когда-то был человеком!  
— Давно это было...  
— Но если ты обладаешь таким могуществом, то неужели ты не можешь изменить этот мир?!  
— Нет. Знаешь, чем человек отличается от других форм жизни? Свободой воли. Люди выбирают даже верить в меня или не верить. И бог не имеет права вмешиваться. Никогда. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Поэтому никто и не подозревает о его существовании.  
— Ты хотел счастья...  
— Мало ли что я хотел! Я не имею права вмешаться. Люди имеют одно глупое свойство: если за них один раз подумать, они будут ждать этого до конца жизни. О чем я только думал?!  
— У тебя опять истерика? Сходи к психиатру!  
— Обойдешься! Они и бога в психушку засунут, гады такие! Ну почему они обо мне не думают? А? Скажи мне, почему?!  
— Потому что ты не вмешиваешься. О тебе просто забыли. Да и зачем им бог, который отрекся от них?  
— «Им»?.. Значит, тебе я нужен?  
— Тебе лучше знать. Я-то и в своих мозгах точно ничего не пойму.  
— Нет, ты ответь: я что, тебе правда нужен?  
— Ну да. Ты хороший. Я не понимаю, почему люди не хотят в тебя верить.  
— Подумать только!.. Один из трех миллиардов моих детей, кому я нужен!  
— Но ведь не может же быть, чтобы я один в тебя верил?  
— Факты. Только что я сделал повторный анализ. Ничего. Ни единого проблеска.  
Только что. За сколько долей секунды? Порой это непостижимое могущество наводило жуть.  
— А жалко, что в тебя не верят, — посочувствовал Ален. — Может быть, мир бы тогда хоть немного изменился к лучшему...  
— Знаешь, что для людей вера? Поклонение. Ради вымогательства плюшек. Так было на Иварлидрее. Так было и здесь. Но недолго.  
— А чего ты вообще хочешь?  
— Чего я хочу? Счастья. Чтобы они радовались, любили, созидали... Чтобы не разрушали свою собственную планету. Чтобы перестали ненавидеть, убивать, страдать...  
Бог всхлипнул и закрыл руками лицо.  
— Почему они такие?! Ну почему? Почему они сами выбирают смерть?  
— Я не знаю.  
Проигнорировав этот бессмысленный ответ, Бог снова всхлипнул и простонал:  
— Ну почему-у?..  
Ален жалел его. Он не понимал до конца, что такое боль бога за своих детей, но считал, что люди не должны так поступать. И твердо решил, что сам никогда так поступать не будет. Он не хотел предавать бога, который сам предал их всех. Он хотел стать лучше всех и лучше него.  
— Не плачь, — утешил он, гладя бога по голове. — Им наплевать на твои слезы.  
Бог поднял на него грустные глаза и улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, что веришь в меня, Ален. Но лучше тебе не знать, что такое боль бога за своих детей. Это хуже ада. Куда как хуже. Три миллиарда. Я чувствую боль каждого из них. Ежесекундно. Когда я отрекся от этого мира, моя связь с его людьми немного притупилась. Но я все равно все чувствую. Все созданное мной имеет связь с моей душой. Вот сейчас, например, я почувствовал, как один человек совершил самоубийство на глазах у своей семьи. А его семья тоже испытала чувства, далекие от идеала. Да, я действительно сам создал свой ад. В буквальном смысле.  
Ален начинал понимать. Ему стало жутко от осознания того, сколько боли чувствует бог за них.  
— А сколько раз ты чувствовал боль за меня? — сглотнув, спросил он.  
— Если все в общем считать, то пятьдесят три тысячи двести сорок семь раз, — спокойно сообщил бог. — Если же считать только серьезные вещи, то где-то две тысячи семьсот раз.  
— Бедный! — вырвалось у Алена.  
Бог усмехнулся.  
— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я отрекся от вас? Я просто кретин. Глупый и ничтожный. Всемогущий? Ничуть. Ален, если ты когда-нибудь захочешь создать свой мир, то знай, чем это для тебя обернется.  
— Да ты что! Где мне до этого! Я и в пяти процентах мозга теряюсь!  
— Что ж... Лучше уж так... Кстати, тебе мат, — устало сообщил бог.  
Ален непонимающе уставился на доску. Об игре он уже и думать забыл. Бог встал, лениво потянулся и назидательно сказал:  
— Когда беседуешь о вечном, не забывай смотреть на то, что у тебя под носом.

— Мне в универе дали билет на астрономическую экскурсию! — с восторгом сообщил Ален богу, невозмутимо поедающему тортик.  
— Рад за тебя, — ответил тот. — Да, тортик? Мы с тортиком за тебя рады.  
На экскурсию летели утром, и Ален собирался всю ночь. Долго думал, что брать, а бог только подхихикивал и валялся на диване, гоняя по воздуху всякие мелкие предметы силой мысли. Алена это жутко раздражало. После того, как он обнаружил в куче летающих по воздуху предметов свои наручные часы, он окончательно разозлился и накричал на бога, сказав, чтобы тот прекратил заниматься ерундой.  
— Зачем тебе часы, дитя мое? — удивился бог. — Если очень уж хочешь, браслетик, который я для тебя сделал, может принять эту форму.  
— Все равно прекрати!  
— Да пожалуйста. Не жалко.  
Предметы с грохотом попадали на пол. Ален заскрежетал зубами.  
— Тебе никогда не понять моего замысла, — заявил Эристис, с равнодушной печалью созерцая свой тортик, рухнувший на пол. — Iro nero vateni, потому что utores teru.  
— Чего? — не въехал Ален.  
— Serwe quto, — глубокомысленно изрек некромант.  
— Да о чем ты, в конце концов?!  
— Глупый человечишка! Тебе этого не понять!  
Ален решил не обижаться на «глупого человечишку». Не теряя времени, он распихивал вещи по карманам, пытаясь уместить туда то, что не влезло в сумку.  
— Wero asore, — продолжал Эристис, материализуя новый тортик и с хрустом откусывая от него огромный кусок.  
— Что? — безнадежно спросил Ален, ибо уже не надеялся, что этот вопрос наконец будет иметь ответ. Но бог внезапно ответил.  
— Говорю, руки у тебя из жопы, — хихикнул некромант. — Давай я, я люблю впихивать невпихуемое.  
Ален засопел, но сунул богу сумку. Эристис разобрался с ней быстро и без шума. В ней даже еще осталось место.  
— И ведь я даже не пользовался никакими дополнительными возможностями! — заявил он с гордостью. — Просто руки у меня из нужного места растут!  
— Заткнись и жри свой торт, — огрызнулся Ален, выдергивая у него свою сумку. — В друзья мне набиваешься, а сам...  
— Да ты даже не знаешь, как зовут мой тортик, — оскорбился Эристис. — Тоже мне друг нашелся. Топай на свою экскурсию. Нет бы лучше поблагодарил!  
Разобравшись с вещами, Ален погрозил богу кулаком и ушел в душ. Когда он уходил из дома, Эристис спал. Тортик покоился на его груди. Вернувшись, Ален застал бога ровно за тем же занятием. Он дрых на диване, запрокинув голову и подметая длинными золотыми волосами пол. Если бы поблизости находился какой-нибудь вампир, он точно прельстился бы видом его бледной шеи, выглядывающей из расстегнутого ворота рубашки. В свешивающейся с дивана руке была газета — единственное, что изменилось с утра. Видимо, за это время он все же просыпался по крайней мере один раз.  
— Э-эй!  
Ален помахал рукой у лица Эристиса. Тот открыл глаза и недоумевающе уставился на него.  
— Я есть хочу! Сделай еды!  
Эристис рассеянно щелкнул пальцами, продолжая думать о своем. В ту же секунду на столе возник обед.  
— А ты сам есть не будешь? — промямлил Ален, впиваясь зубами в еду.  
— Я могу вообще не есть. Вы едите, чтобы не умереть. Еда для вас — энергия. Я беру энергию из другого источника.  
— Почему мы так несовершенно устроены?  
— Я бы много отдал, чтобы снова стать несовершенным.  
— Что в этом хорошего? — не понял Ален.  
— Я связал свою жизнь со своим миром. Наверное, это было слишком глупо и опрометчиво... Но я хотел, чтобы у меня не было возможности отступить. Я уже никогда не стану человеком... Пути назад нет... Нет, есть... Но это три миллиарда жизней...  
Ален подавился.  
— Если ты предашь нас снова...  
— Да, я стану человеком. Знания... Чего они стоят без возможности использовать энергию... Не понимаешь? Ну, короче, для совершения преобразования реальности мне нужна энергия космоса. Мне могут просто перекрыть к ней доступ. Тогда я не смогу больше преобразовать ни единого атома. Нет, конечно, кое-что у меня останется... Мои собственные силы. Но они не могут такого... Слишком слабая энергия...  
— Скажи, ты смог бы это сделать?  
— Что?  
— Предать нас снова.  
— Ален...  
— Ответь!  
Эристис опустил голову и замогильным голосом ответил:  
— Возможно.  
Ален яростно грохнул кружку об стол. Та разлетелась вдребезги. Эристис не пошевелился. Ален вскочил и кинулся к нему, но остановился в шаге и резко развернулся, собираясь уйти. Вырвался, когда Эристис поймал за руку. И отчаянно закричал ему прямо в лицо:  
— Ну и предавай! Давай! Если у тебя действительно хватит духу!  
Эристис не двигался и молчал, пялясь в пол. А Ален продолжал, не в силах унять бушующий в душе гнев:  
— Ты не бог! Ты — дьявол! Лучше бы я вообще не рождался!  
В это мгновение он твердо решил умереть. Эристис, сканирующий его мозг и уходящий в этом немного в будущее, ибо думал во многие разы быстрее, схватил за запястья, и Ален снова попытался вырваться.  
— Я верил в тебя! Умри, потому что я тоже хочу умереть! Потому что я всю жизнь ненавидел этот чертов мир! Люди! Твои дети! Они сами его разрушили! Я тебя ненавижу!  
Эристис отпустил его руки и теперь, осев на стул, смотрел снизу вверх. Смотрел с ужасом, мольбой и болью. Ален подумал, как же жалок на самом деле тот, кого он считал своим богом. Некромант издал звук, напоминающий глухое подавленное рычание. «Лучше тебе не видеть, как умирают боги», — вспомнил Ален. Сердце дрогнуло. Эристис запрокинул голову, застонал и вдруг со всего размаху рухнул головой на стол.  
Рвутся нити Вселенной... Контакты разума разлетаются на части... Все существо пронзает чудовищная боль...  
«Я думал, хуже быть не может... Оказалось, у меня бедная фантазия... Смерть разума... Черт, это единственный ад во Вселенной!»  
Тело некроманта дернулось. Из его горла хлынула кровь. Ален закричал и бросился к нему.  
— Эрис, прости меня! — закричал он в отчаянии, падая на колени. — А-а-а-а, черт!!! Прости! Прости, прости, прости!  
Он уткнулся носом ему в колени, весь дрожа. Эристис скорчился и закашлялся. Его тело будто рассыпалось. Кровь заливала лицо.  
Смерть бессмертного мучительна...  
Алену показалось, что на миг весь мир вдруг перестал существовать. А что если и правда...  
— Эрис! — хрипло позвал он. — Эрис, не умирай! Не умирай, прошу тебя! Эрис...  
Он совсем охрип и теперь умолял мысленно, зная, что разницы в этом случае нет.  
«Не надо! Эрис... Я тебя люблю... Ты мне нужен... Не умирай! Черт, ненавижу себя! Зачем, зачем я сказал это?! Зачем?!»  
Ален поднял голову. Взгляд его упал на грудь Эристиса. Он протянул руку, она без труда прошла у некроманта между ребрами. Сквозь трухлявые кости... Дотронуться до сердца...  
Эристис дернулся и застонал, слабо дрожа и собирая себя воедино.  
— Эрис... — прохрипел Ален. — Эрис, не умирай, прошу... Умоляю... Эрис...  
Эристис с огромным усилием поднял свою руку и накрыл ей руку Алена, которой тот касался его сердца.  
— Не отпускай... — с трудом прохрипел он. — Если не хочешь снова увидеть...  
Некромант не договорил. Он снова закашлялся кровью. И больше ничего не пытался сказать.  
Так они, не двигаясь, просидели несколько долгих минут. Потом Эристис поднял голову и, сфокусировав взгляд, посмотрел на Алена. Тот выглядел ужасно. Некромант кое-как улыбнулся, мягко отстранил его руку и регенерировал.  
— Эрис... Прости меня... Умоляю... — тихо начал Ален. Эристис грустно улыбнулся.  
— Словом можно убить... Можно и спасти... А ты предпочел оба варианта... Эдакое «все включено» — сначала убьем, потом спасем...  
— Эрис... Пожалуйста...  
— Думаешь, так легко это простить, да? Ты даже представить себе не можешь, что я чувствовал. Мой разум состоит из огромного количества частиц. Все они соединены между собой так, что, чтобы разорвать их, понадобилась бы энергия многих миллиардов солнц. Даже Вселенная не может сделать это мгновенно. Всего один разум... Такая энергия... Гм... Так вот. Это чудовищная боль. Это ад. Это смерть. Как еще объяснить, чтобы ты понял, какую власть надо мной имеешь?  
Ален задрожал и, всхлипывая, уткнулся некроманту в колени. Тот погладил его по дрожащим плечам.  
— Слишком много для смертного. Но ты сам виноват. Только такой финал может быть у ненависти.  
— Прости-и...  
— Я не твоя игрушка. Сегодня убил, завтра оживил... Глупость непростительна. Поэтому я тебя не прощу. Заставить бога испытать такую боль, а потом раскаяться, сказать два слова — и все? Ты не более чем человек. Глупый и тщеславный.  
— Тогда убей меня...  
— Я могу разложить твою душу. Это будет примерно то же самое, что я испытал. Но это смерть. Полная. Я не сделаю этого. У меня тоже есть чувства.  
Отстранившись, некромант встал и отошел к окну. Задумчиво взглянул на металлический пейзаж, совершенно не обращая внимания на всхлипывающего Алена.  
— Даже есть не хочется... Все настроение мне испортил... Э-эх! Ну ладно. Есть не хочется — выпьем. Как в старые, относительно добрые, времена, — объявил он и создал себе пиво. — Кажется, эту гадость мы пили с Аристэйосом? А, впрочем, не важно... Какая разница, чем запивать собственную кровь?

«Дождь. Мои слезы. Только так мне позволено плакать. Смывает грехи... Но они всегда готовы насовершать новых. Это бессмысленно. Да, им плевать на мои слезы...»  
Некромант тихо всхлипнул и вытер со щеки слезу тыльной стороной ладони. Где-то недалеко жутко загремел гром. Небо озарила вспышка молнии. Эристис остановился и сел на груду ящиков, кинутых посреди двора. Людей на улице не было. Вскоре пробежала одна девушка, накрывающая голову книгой, но все равно промокшая до нитки. Она споткнулась, заметила некроманта и остановилась. Что-то шевельнулось в сердце Эристиса, когда он взглянул в ее глаза. Он встал и подошел к ней. Какое-то время они молчали и просто смотрели друг на друга.  
— Промокла? — спросил наконец некромант. А потом снял с себя плащ и протянул ей. — Извини, дождь я сейчас не могу остановить. Слишком на душе хреново...  
Девушка вздрогнула и взяла плащ.  
— Кто ты?  
— Сколько раз мне задавали этот вопрос... Для тебя Эрис. Большего не скажу. Все равно для тебя меня не существует.  
Девушка не поняла, но интуитивно почувствовала. Снова что-то шевельнулось в сердце Эристиса.  
— Проводи меня домой, — попросила она.  
Некромант усмехнулся и согласился. Идти пришлось недалеко.  
— Ты тоже промок. Пойдем ко мне, — предложила девушка уже у двери.  
«Не хватало только, чтобы она в меня влюбилась! — подумал Эристис. Но опять согласился. — Ее имя переводится как «вечное солнце», — отметил он. — Мириса... Солнце... Когда идет дождь... Что-то это значит...»  
Квартирка у девушки оказалась маленькая, но уютная. Там было всего две комнаты и кухня. Некромант про себя отметил, что многое похоже на обстановку в его родном доме в детстве. Видно, гены все-таки сказывались. Но внимание внезапно привлекло то, чего он уж точно не ожидал увидеть. Когда девушка переоделась в сухое, Эристис заметил на ее руке браслет, который помнил так же хорошо, как то, что он любит вафельные тортики.  
— Откуда у тебя это?! — воскликнул он, подскакивая к ней и бесцеремонно хватая за руку. — Откуда?! Я потерял его около четырехсот лет назад!  
— Я его нашла, когда ездила на море, — недоумевающе ответила девушка. — Ты сказал, четырехсот лет? Кто ты, ответь? Если эта вещь принадлежит тебе — я могу отдать.  
— Нет, не надо... Пусть будет у тебя... Ты хочешь знать, кто я? А предположения есть? Угадай с трех раз. Я еще подумаю, говорить тебе или нет.  
— Ты — бог...  
— С первого раза угадала... Так ты в меня веришь?  
— Теперь да...  
— Прогресс есть. Уже двое моих детей в меня верят. Осталось всего-то три миллиарда...  
Эристис всхлипнул и упал на диван. У него отчего-то окончательно сдали и без того расшатанные нервы.  
— Ален... К нему я уже не вернусь... Мириса, можно, я останусь у тебя? Ненадолго.  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь? Тебе больше некуда идти?  
— Некуда... К Алену я теперь не вернусь... Домой тоже... Я, правда, могу вернуться в космос, но это не лучший вариант...  
— Если ты бог, это значит, что ты можешь не есть, не спать?..  
— Да нет. Могу, конечно, но не люблю. Стараюсь понять, как вам живется, когда без жратвы один день посидел — и под вечер подушку хочется съесть.  
— Значит, есть будешь? Стол на двоих накрывать?  
— Ты меня что, сама кормить будешь?! — не поверил Эристис. — Ален всегда меня просил...  
— Вот еще! — фыркнула Мириса. — У меня бог в гостях, а я буду у него еду просить! Нет уж!  
— Да мне же только подумать...  
— И что? Без этого обойдусь! Вот сам посмотришь, что я хорошо готовлю!  
Некромант был порядком обескуражен таким к себе отношением.  
«Все-таки существуют добрые и искренние люди...» — подумал он с удивлением, что раньше никогда этого не замечал.  
— Я даже не думал, что вы научились делать такую классную еду! — восхищался Эристис после сытного обеда.  
— А тот... Как ты говорил, Ален, да? — невзначай поинтересовалась Мириса. — Он что, тебя совсем не кормил?  
— А на фига ему это надо?  
— А почему ты от него ушел?  
— Ну... Это тот факт, о котором я не хотел бы распространяться... Да и объяснять долго...  
— Значит, поссорились?  
— Ну, можно и так сказать...  
Эристис на миг заглянул в квартиру Алена. Тот спал. Это возмутило до глубины отсутствующей души.  
— Блин, и после того, что он сделал, он еще дрыхнет...  
— Что он сделал?  
Некромант что-то недовольно пробурчал, но все же начал объяснять. Через два часа Мириса уже в общих чертах знала все законы Вселенной, касающиеся непосредственно Эристиса.  
— Что-нибудь понятно? — без особой надежды спросил он, закончив.  
— На какую же сволочь ты нарвался! — с негодованием выдохнула Мириса. — Увижу — убью!  
Эристис грустно улыбнулся.  
— Убить его душу могу только я. Но я этого никогда не сделаю.  
— Тогда можно, я его побью?  
— Можно. Но не нужно.  
— Расцениваю это как «да».  
— Как хочешь.  
Это выглядело как забота. Все, что она делала, выглядело как забота. Эристис протянул руку и неловко коснулся ее волос.  
— Знаешь, у меня никогда не было дочери... Это новое для меня ощущение... Как и то, что мне готовят...  
Мириса засмеялась.  
— У тебя все мысли о еде! А вообще, ты классный. Наверное, при жизни у тебя отбоя от девушек не было.  
— Ну... Как тебе сказать... — слегка смутился Эристис. — Я тебе не буду рассказывать, чем я занимался при жизни... У меня всю жизнь после первой смерти мозги набекрень... Так что люди возле меня долго не задерживались. Исключение составляет только Аристэйос. И, признаться, этот факт мне самому кажется очень странным...

***

Солнце ласкает кожу, прохладный ветер приносит с моря брызги. Эристис, босой, голый по пояс, стоит на песке напротив Алена. Тот презрительно смотрит свысока, и его взгляд убивает. Медленно, мучительно и больно.  
— Ты никто без меня! — режет слух властный голос. — Ты — мой раб!  
В следующий миг Эристис уже умирает в темной камере, прикованный цепями так, что невозможно пошевелиться. Ни лучика света... Тьма убивает. В бреду видится лицо Алена, искаженное гримасой ненависти. И боль, боль, боль...

***

Некромант проснулся с диким воплем, вскочил и тут же упал назад на диван, утыкаясь лицом в подушку.  
— Не-е-ет! — прохрипел он, сдавив руками виски так, что стало больно. — Не-е-ет!  
Кто-то коснулся его, заставив резко развернуться. Мириса дотронулась до плеча...  
— Что с тобой? — спросила она взволнованно. Он прижал ее руку к своей груди и словно в бреду прошептал:  
— Я не хочу умирать... Спаси меня...  
Она ведь могла спасти. Если бы стала думать о нем. Если бы полюбила его. Тогда ненависть разочаровавших детей больше не смогла бы победить.  
Мириса растерялась, но не успела ответить. Оба заметили в комнате присутствие кого-то третьего. У окна стоял некто, чей силуэт освещался тусклым лунным светом.  
— Ты пришел... — прохрипел некромант, узнав его. — Потому что я звал тебя?  
Кто-то подошел и протянул ему руку во тьме. Эристис подал руку в ответ. Через секунду Мириса увидела вокруг себя только пустоту. Оба исчезли, оставив гадать над тем, что произошло.

— Так ты слышишь...  
— Всегда слышу. Тебе ли этого не знать.  
— Спасибо... Все так просто...  
— Все всегда очень просто. Тебе ли этого не знать.  
— Я действительно ничего не знаю...  
— Мудрость не в том, чтобы иметь много знаний, а в том, чтобы избежать лишних. Тебе ли этого не знать. Главное, верь. Не забывай меня. Я всегда помогу тебе.  
— Что это за место?  
— Звезда Истины.  
— Здесь нет людей?  
Бог постучал Эристиса пальцем по лбу.  
— Какие люди? С ума сошел?  
— Ну, по-моему, то, что я сошел с ума — факт общеизвестный уже давно, — пожал плечами Эристис, рассеянно осматривая сгустки синего пламени. — А почему здесь нет людей?  
— Вот такой вот я одинокий, — добродушно улыбнулся Бог. — Сюда иногда заглядывают, но до меня добирается не каждый.  
— А почему не каждый?  
— Это место отражает то, что каждый из них несет с собой. Но твои сто процентов мозга это не вместят.  
— Чего?  
— Что слышал. Не вместят.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что ты еще не прожил того, что тебя этому научит.  
— А ты сколько прожил? Сколько тебе лет?  
— Время есть только в материи. Но я был еще до ее существования. Информации в моей памяти наберется на несколько сот миллиардов лет.  
— А-а? Откуда такая большая цифра?  
— Ты еще такой маленький...  
— Как надоело это уже ото всех слышать! Ну, подумаешь, на сто с лишним миллиардов лет меня старше! — возмутился Эристис и тяжело вздохнул. — Я просто глупый и тщеславный ребенок...  
Бог улыбнулся, обнимая его.  
— Ты чувствуешь себя потерянным и несчастным. Ты думаешь, что совершил ошибку. Иди домой. Столько людей тебя ждут...

Люди, которые ждут... Первым Эристис навестил Алена. Он спал, когда некромант среди ночи возник в его квартире. Сел на кровать, провел ладонью по золотым волосам и понял, что даже несмотря на то, что Ален сделал, все равно любит его. Как своего сына. Как человека, может быть... Как свое создание. Никогда не приходило в голову заводить детей естественным путем, и Эристис на самом деле понятия не имел, что должен чувствовать к населению своего мира. Может, слово «должен» вообще было здесь неуместно. Может, стоило принять свои чувства такими, как есть.  
Ален открыл глаза. Схватил бога за руку, боясь, что он снова исчезнет, и, уткнувшись ему в грудь, заплакал. Эристис улыбнулся, обнимая его.  
— Эрис... Не оставляй меня больше... — попросил Ален, поднимая глаза.  
— Посмотрим, — усмехнулся некромант. — Если ты не захочешь еще раз меня возненавидеть...  
— Прости!  
«Я простил. Простил не как человек или маг, нет... Как отец. Как бог. Потому что я его люблю. Странно... Да, довольно сильно странно...»

Места были такими родными и такими чужими... Иварлидрей...  
«Иварлидрей... Ждешь ли ты меня? Примешь ли теперь глупого ничтожного человечишку, покинувшего тебя тысячелетие назад? Где же ты, человек, способный меня понять? Да и поймешь ли? Страшно. Каждый шаг превращается в пытку. Такая знакомая улыбка... Мама?! Это действительно ты?!»  
Алиша кинулась к Эристису и повисла у него на шее. Некромант вздрогнул и прижал ее к себе.  
— Почему ты здесь? Что произошло? — еле выдавил он.  
— Я ждала тебя, — улыбнулась она. — Почему ты так долго не приходил?  
«Разве можно простить меня?! Почему ты ведешь себя так, как будто ничего не случилось?!»  
— Мама...  
— Ты выглядишь так, как будто вернулся из ада.  
«Так и есть...»  
— Пойдем.  
«Даже не буду спрашивать, куда. Все пути ведут по дороге жизни».  
Она взяла за руку и повела за собой. Их сад, их дом... Но почему он совсем не изменился?!  
Некромант удивленно протер глаза.  
— Хоть один вменяемый тормоз объяснит мне, какой сейчас год?!  
— Год не изменился, — объяснил вменяемый тормоз. — Изменилась твоя реальность.  
— Папа?! — воскликнул Эристис, увидев отца, только что показавшегося из дома. — А-а-а-а-а! Кто-нибудь, пристрелите меня!  
— Смотри, сбудется.  
— О чем вы оба? — влезла Алиша. — Эрис, признавайся, что ты еще натворил?  
— Если вкратце — создал свой мир, — объяснил некромант. — Все, можете меня бить.  
Иарлэйт засмеялся и обнял сына.  
— Этот дурак тысячу лет провел на своей планете. Если хочешь, можешь его побить. Он разрешил.  
Алиша только покачала головой.

— Я ухожу, — сообщил Эристис, появившись перед Аленом. В его тесной и неуютной квартирке. — Я здесь не нужен.  
— Ты снова решил нас бросить?! — заорал Ален. Недоумение, вначале проскользнувшее в его взгляде, во мгновение сменилось жгучей яростью. Он в один прыжок подскочил к своему богу и ударил его по лицу. — Я тебя ненавижу, предатель!  
А потом развернулся и выбежал вон.  
— А-а-а, какого черта! — завопил некромант и выбежал следом.  
Ален сидел во дворе. При приближении бога он резко вскочил и бросил на него гневный взгляд. Его ненависть больше не могла убить. Но все еще причиняла чудовищную боль.  
— Ты посмел ударить своего создателя? — мрачно усмехнулся Эристис.  
— Заткнись, предатель! Лучше бы ты сдох!  
Некромант закрыл рукой глаза и прислонился к дереву. Виски ломило от тупой боли. Если бы его предупредили заранее, он никогда не согласился бы становиться богом. А может, он сам все сделал не так...  
— Ты... Ты... Не думай, что я на это поведусь! — закричал Ален.  
— Значит, ты меня ненавидишь? — тихо спросил Эристис, убирая руку от лица.  
Ален запнулся. Слишком много значили для него эти глаза. Печаль, боль и всепрощающая доброта...  
— Да, ненавижу! — отрезал он, борясь с собой.  
— В таком случае...  
Некромант разорвал себе грудь, обнажив камень, который бился часто и беспомощно, и сомкнул руку на сердце.  
— Довольно безболезненная смерть...  
Сердце Алена дрогнуло и сжалось.  
— Не надо! — тихо и умоляюще попросил он, осторожно протягивая к богу руки. — Эрис, не надо...  
— Моя жизнь в этом мире бессмысленна, потому что я никому здесь не нужен.  
— Ты мне нужен!..  
— Ты же сам сказал, что ненавидишь меня. Не думаю, что предательство можно простить.  
Камень еще раз беспомощно дрогнул. Некромант слегка разжал руку, чтобы через мгновение снова сжать сильней. Ален схватил его за запястье.  
— Эрис, перестань! Ты не должен умирать из-за меня! Да кто я для тебя вообще такой!  
— Ты не понимаешь. И никогда не поймешь.  
— Прости меня! Умоляю! Эрис! Ты действительно мне нужен!..  
Ален заплакал и уткнулся в плечо некроманта. Тот обнял его свободной рукой.  
Забавно. Это все было так забавно. Только сейчас, став богом, он понял, что все они значат для него. Как сильна его любовь. И как сильна его боль от их ненависти. Хотелось попросить прощения. Как просил Ален. Который ничего на самом деле не понимал.  
— В этом камне... Твоя жизнь? — тихо спросил он.  
— Да.  
Ален протянул руку и дотронулся до сердца Эристиса. Из любопытства или отчего-то еще... Тот на секунду замер, а затем резко отвел его руку.  
— Ты понимаешь, что ты сделал?.. — тихо прохрипел он.  
— Нет, — честно ответил Ален.  
— Я тоже... — признался некромант. — Никто никогда еще не делал так... Чувство было такое... Скажи, о чем ты думал?  
— Не знаю... О многом.  
— Сделай так еще раз, я сравню ощущения. Блин, все, хватит, а то к этому начинаешь привыкать, как к наркотику... Трудно объяснить, но это такое чувство... Его даже описать нельзя. Но ты вот так запросто взял и потрогал мое сердце...  
Эристис помолчал немного, потом едва заметно улыбнулся и погладил Алена по голове.  
— Знаешь, — начал тот, — у меня есть родители... Есть друзья... Но ты... Ты стал мне ближе всех их. Никто из них не чувствует мою боль так же, как я... Никто из них не умрет за меня... И не сделает ради меня все, что угодно... И не простит за все, что только можно...  
— Я — бог, Ален. Я обязан прощать.  
— Ты любишь меня не потому, что обязан! Ты отрекся от нас! Ты преступил закон — он ничего для тебя не значит!  
— Только после встречи с истинным Богом я понял, как ошибался... Он пришел всего лишь потому, что я попросил его мне помочь...  
— Ты поступил бы так же. Люди не понимают, что бог тоже чувствует... Если бы поняли, они никогда больше не стали бы причинять тебе боль... А ты чувствуешь боль за нас всех даже больше, чем мы сами за себя...  
— Люди поймут. Когда-нибудь. Я ведь понял. За тысячи лет... Ты — единственная связь между мной и людьми Ирритиды. Твоя ненависть может меня убить. Возможно, твоя любовь сможет сделать этот мир лучше.  
— Ты зависишь от моих мыслей? — не поверил Ален. — Весь мир зависит?  
Неужели он не верил даже после того, как видел все своими глазами? Эристис ласково и умоляюще посмотрел на него.  
— Не умирай... Не предавай меня... Я ничтожество без тебя. Пожалуйста, помоги мне...  
— Я расскажу им! — решительно и вдохновенно объявил Ален. — Все о тебе расскажу! Я сделаю так, чтобы они поверили! Я не предам тебя! Но и ты не предавай меня...  
— Я не сказал этих слов своему Богу... Ты, мой сын, совершеннее меня. А сто процентов мозга, пять... Здесь это роли не играет. Я создал этот мир не для того, чтобы продолжить тот, а чтобы сбежать оттуда. Кто знает, может, когда-нибудь ты превзойдешь меня и создашь что-то посовершеннее планеты, похожей теперь на груду металлолома, болтающегося в космосе.  
— Не говори так! Эта планета — моя родина. Я постараюсь им объяснить... Я хочу сделать тебя счастливым...  
— Спасибо... Думаю, истинный Бог тоже хотел бы услышать это... Но я и сейчас не могу ему этого сказать...  
— Почему же, Эристис? — раздался совсем рядом знакомый голос. Некромант резко развернулся. На него смотрели добрые глаза высшего существа. — Разве создания твоего мира и обещания твоего сына недостаточно для счастья? Твое счастье и твоя судьба — здесь.  
— Спасибо... — преданно прошептал некромант. — Спасибо тебе за все...  
— Да ладно! — засмеялся Бог. — Ты слишком привязан к материи. Вот почему твой мир почти достиг своего конца. Если ты будешь пытаться пробиться к душам, то вскоре Ирритида снова станет оправдывать свое название. А? Inito tu gito, Eris!  
Он больше ничего не добавил. Исчез, растворившись в пространстве. Оставив осмыслять все, что произошло.  
— Что он сказал тебе? — спросил Ален, не понявший последнюю фразу.  
— «Живи и действуй»... — растерянно перевел некромант.  
— Так действуй! — воодушевляюще поддержал Ален. — Я буду тебе помогать! И когда-нибудь у нас все будет хорошо!  
— Irimo jeto... Когда-нибудь... — задумчиво протянул некромант и поднял глаза на небо, по которому то и дело пролетали самолеты.  
До этого было еще далеко.

«Материя... Сознания... Души... Мысли... Атомы... Соединения... Где предел возможностям бога? Казалось, я знаю все... Все? Как я был наивен... Кретин... Знания Вселенной... Мироустройство... Истина... В чем она? Я так и не понял. Даже после того, как создал свой мир. «Ирритида»... Разве это не истина? Но где она в жизни? Даже после того, как стал богом, я не смог узнать любовь. Почему? Разве я не такой, как все? Разве я не создан по твоему образу и подобию? Почему я не могу любить? Своих детей, для которых я — бог? Не знаю... Но это больно... Страшно... Какое-то чувство, как будто внутри снова пустота... Душа... Ну почему?! Я даже не понимаю, что это такое — любовь... В детстве... Я знал это только в детстве... Почему же теперь я разучился любить?!  
Когда Ален дотронулся до моего сердца, я думал, что понял... Нет... Да, мне захотелось испытать это снова... Но я — как паразит. Я ничего не могу дать ему взамен. Я думал, что люблю его — в каком-то смысле своего сына. Я действительно готов отдать за него все. Но даже это не любовь... Так что она? Я просто стараюсь сделать так, чтобы он не забыл меня, чтобы верил... Я хотел думать, что люблю... Я — эгоист.  
Когда истинный Бог подал мне руку, я сказал себе, что всегда буду всех любить и прощать. Прощать... Да, но любить... Неужели я никогда не узнаю, что это за чувство? Я хочу исчезнуть... Рассыпаться атомами по Вселенной... Я никогда не любил своего Бога... И людей, которые были для меня друзьями... За что мне эта кара?! Каждый день словно новая пытка... Ничто не сдерживает боль... Каждую долю секунды я то сгораю заживо, то рассыпаюсь пеплом, то в мое горло вонзаются стальные клыки... За что?!  
Я готов стоять перед тобой на коленях... Целовать тебе ноги... Что угодно... Какую цену ты хочешь за то, чтобы я снова мог чувствовать? Я отдам все... Я все сделаю... Ответь... Почему ты молчишь? Почему? Ты пришел, когда я звал тебя... Почему сейчас ты не отвечаешь?  
Молчишь... Молчи. Все равно. Мне уже все равно. Я хочу смешаться с толпой. Я уйду туда... Уйду в свой мир... Бог на земле... Да... Я хочу попробовать, что это значит... Что мне терять? Я уже все потерял...»

Эристис стоял на берегу моря Ирритиды и, не жмурясь, смотрел на солнце. Теперь, когда рассеялась пелена над планетой, оно светило особенно ярко.  
Этому миру наконец-то стал нужен бог.  
Когда вдали показалась чья-то фигура, Эристис не сразу понял, кто это. И только несколько секунд спустя узнал в широкоплечем мужчине отца.  
— Ты что тут делаешь?! — ошарашенно спросил он.  
— В гости приехал, — усмехнулся Иарлэйт, неопределенно указывая вдаль.  
— С домом?! — еще больше обалдел некромант, разглядев то, на что он показывал.  
— А что, нельзя?  
Эристис растерянно пожал плечами.  
— Вот ты где, некробяка! — весело завопил кто-то, и спустя мгновения его сжали крепкие тиски.  
— Учтите, я спрашиваю только для вежливости: можно я его убью? — поинтересовался бог Ирритиды, задыхаясь в объятиях Аристэйоса.  
— Чего ты такой нервный? — вздохнул Иарлэйт, не в силах сдержать улыбку от созерцания этой милой сцены.  
— Вынуть из тебя душу, я посмотрю, какой ты будешь! — мрачно огрызнулся Эристис.  
Высвободившись из объятий приятеля и постаравшись как можно сильнее пнуть его по коленке, он отряхнулся и поправил одежду.  
— Значит, и ты сюда приперся, рожа уголовная? Смело, — с долей иронии и удивления хмыкнул он. — Если бы это был благородный поступок, я бы тобой гордился.  
— Ну не могу же я тебя бросить! — заявил Аристэйос с такой искренностью, что даже Эристис растрогался и ощутил укол совести.  
Когда к веселой компании, успевшей задолбать всего за минуту, присоединился еще и Ален, некромант мысленно застрелился и махнул на них рукой.  
— Это Ален, — безнадежно представил он, когда к нему обратились вопросительно-заинтересованные взгляды. — Общайтесь. Я пошел.  
Его невысокая тощая фигура удалялась по побережью за горизонт. Сгорбившись, спрятав руки в карманы, Эристис казался еще меньше и ничтожнее. Иарлэйт вечно ругал его за эту походку. А сын будто специально дразнил.  
Он всегда намеренно старался показаться хуже. В чужих глазах и в своих собственных. Чтобы ниже уже невозможно было упасть.

***

— Мой мир исчез, — произнес Эристис без единой эмоции. — Все исчезло. Я снова остался одинок.  
Одиночество... Адам никогда и не ведал ничего другого.  
— Ведь смертные... — начал он с острой горечью. — Никогда не вернутся назад...  
— Маги не простые смертные. Они не растворяются в бесконечности. Их смерть не безвозвратна.  
Не безвозвратна... Адам тяжело вздохнул, накрывая лицо рукой. Значило ли это, что ему все же стоит бороться? Значило ли это, что его Исигрит все еще существовала? Что, помимо отца, которого совсем не хотелось видеть, он мог найти в пучине бездны еще и ту, которую любил?  
— Стоит ли жизнь смертных хоть чего-то? — задумчиво произнес Эристис, вертя в руках торт. — Разве имеет смысл связывать себя с тем, что исчезнет? Разве стоит ценить это? Само бытие не оценило.  
Адам не мог согласиться с такой точкой зрения. Эта вселенская дискриминация вызывала глубочайшее омерзение. А маг почему-то напомнил Арея. Тот, правда, убивал для души. Эристис же, связавший с убийствами свою работу, был настоящим профессионалом.  
— Что происходит с ними? — спросил ангел, отнимая руку от лица. — Их ведь ждет не ад?  
— Их ждет участь стать энергией и влиться в поток, движущий само бытие, — усмехнулся некромант. С каким-то недобрым, зловещим выражением. — О, это, должно быть, незабываемые ощущения... Представь, что тебя кинули в мясорубку, и ты никогда не сможешь из нее выбраться. Они не сохраняют осознанность или разум. Они превращаются в бесконечный поток страданий. И на них стоит мир. Правда, забавно?  
Адам застонал, вцепляясь в волосы на висках и утыкаясь себе в колени. Изнанка бытия была ужасна. Как же он ненавидел все это... Мир, построенный на угнетении слабых. Мир, где то, кем ты рожден, определяло все. Они не были равны. Сама жизнь поделила их на сильных и слабых. И сильные не могли существовать без жертв слабых. Нет... Сильные были таковыми лишь потому, что существовали те, кто слабей.  
— Я не хочу такого мира, — прорычал ангел с бессильной яростью. — Не хочу стоять на костях тех, кто не имел выбора. Это величайшая мерзость, которую я только видел.  
— Смертных больше нет, — равнодушно отозвался маг, как ни в чем не бывало продолжая кусать бесконечный торт. — Ничего нет, все поглотила тьма. Смертные очутились в небытии. Они свободны. Новый мир стоит не на страданиях. Его создали творцы.  
— Почему... Почему бессмертные провалились в ад, а смертные просто рассеялись?  
— Они — всего лишь часть Вселенной. Поэтому исчезли вместе с ней. Им никогда ничего не создать из пустоты. Рожденные из праха в него вернулись.  
— Ненавижу все это!  
Рывком поднявшись, Адам со злостью ударил кулаком по стене. В его жизни было много смертных. Он не мог принять мысль, что все они были лишь фундаментом бытия. Лишь топливом для того, чтобы время продолжало двигаться вперед. Какие бы ужасные вещи он ни творил... Не было ничего ужаснее самого мира.  
Альянс был просто сборищем полных дураков, которые не понимали, о чем говорят и что делают. С чем борются, в чем смысл. А он был верховным дураком. Который, осилив революцию в Раю, решил, что сможет провернуть то же во всей Вселенной и даже за ее пределами.  
— Я никогда не буду ненавидеть себя за то, что неспособен испытывать ничего кроме страданий, — донесся до него голос мага. От завладевшего им бешенства ангел не сразу понял смысл его слов. — Я привык жить без души, которую мне уже никогда не вернуть. Я люблю себя. А ты... Ты идеалист. Наивный, как ребенок. Я не ненавижу мир за то, что он жесток. Может, когда-то ненавидел... Но я давно смирился. Слишком давно. Ты — одинокий ангел без души. Вокруг тебя будет лишь то, что создашь ты сам. Но ты замахиваешься на то, что не в силах изменить. Ты не изменишь тех, кто вокруг тебя. Ты не отменишь чужую ненависть. Ты не обретешь утерянную душу. Ты все еще веришь в сказки? Вокруг тебя всегда будет ненависть. Плевать, заслужил ты ее или нет. Просто из нее состоит жизнь. У тебя есть только ты. Только ты сам — это твоя жизнь.  
— Столько боли... — тихо прошептал Адам, не глядя на него. — Столько боли... Мне не выдержать... Лучше бы я был смертным... Лучше бы я просто сгинул...  
— У вас нет выбора, — усмехнулся некромант. — Так же, как и у них. Вы — творцы. Они — прах.  
— А кто ты?! — вскричал ангел, в бешенстве хватая его за ворот.  
— Отвали, дядя, — лениво буркнул Эристис, пихая в грудь и заставляя разжать пальцы. — Что-то для умиравшего аж два раза ты слишком нервный.  
— Я хочу в небытие... — жалобно всхлипнул Адам. — Хочу, чтобы тьма поглотила все, что осталось... Хочу свой апокалипсис...  
Вздохнув, некромант материализовал тюльпанчик и протянул ангелу. Тот от неожиданности замолчал и даже перестал всхлипывать.  
— Не надо апокалипсис, — терпеливо и сдержанно произнес Эристис, будто разговаривал с пациентом а психушке. — Возьми лучше цветочек.  
Цветочек Адам взял и даже осторожно понюхал. Ничем подозрительным тюльпан не пах.  
— Мы похожи, — продолжал маг, все еще не убирая с лица выражения а ля «врач в психушке». — Только ты живешь по принципу «я лох я сдох», а я по принципу «я бох мне пох». Ставишь себя вровень с грязью, а потом удивляешься, что испачкался.  
С грязью... Адам вздохнул, вновь усаживаясь в кресло и устало откидывая голову. Похоже, Эристис считал грязью всех без исключения. И отчаянно не желал ни в кого из них «вляпываться».  
— Ты девственник? — спросил Адам первое, что почему-то пришло на ум.  
— Фи, — оскорбился маг. — Не «девственник», а «чистое непорочное существо, не познавшее грязи».  
— Ты же киллером работал, — устало напомнил ангел.  
— Кровь чище грязи, — парировал Эристис, ничуть не смутившись. — В древности особо упоротые колдуны и ведьмы купались в крови, чтобы продлить себе молодость. И в жертву всегда приносили именно девственниц. Шлюханы типа тебя не представляли ценности.  
— Давай принесем тебя в жертву, — предложил Адам.  
— А давай, — внезапно согласился маг, оживляясь. — Мне чего-то надоело лежать, да и что-то я не умирал давно.


	8. Глава 8. Изнанка бытия

— Снова пьешь, — с недовольством заметил Анарей, едва зайдя в тронный зал.  
Тиелларис лишь презрительно фыркнул в ответ. Он был крайне возмущен тем фактом, что кто-то вообще смеет предъявлять претензии к его королевской особе. Развалившись на троне, он демонстративно откупорил новую бутылку и жадно присосался к ней.  
— Во что ты превратился, — с сожалением и укоризной бросил демон, подходя ближе.  
— Казнить! — только и смог пробормотать король, ткнув в него пальцем.  
— Значит, так, — заявил Анарей, выйдя из себя. — Слушай меня, мой уважаемый брат. Мне надоело смотреть на твое пьянство. Я желаю тебе добра, поэтому сейчас же займусь твоим воспитанием.  
Глаза Тиеллариса распахнулись от изумления. Губы соблазнительно приоткрылись, так и норовя произнести: «Да как ты посмел!». На лице застыло выражение крайнего возмущения.  
Первым делом демон конфисковал у брата бутылку. Не внемля настойчивым протестам, он водрузил его себе на колени и, задрав кверху роскошный шелковый халат, обнажил идеальную королевскую задницу. Тиелларис не мог вымолвить ни слова, пораженный такой вопиющей наглостью. С первым шлепком, опустившимся на его холеные ягодицы, он тихо охнул, вцепляясь в свой трон.  
Анарей не без удовольствия смотрел, как алеет его округлая попка, как вздрагивает под ударами и мягко пружинит, как он сжимает вместе красивые ножки и тихо постанывает. Остановившись, демон погладил брата по изогнутой спинке, поправил его растрепанные волосы. И шлепнул неожиданно сильно, заставив громко вскрикнуть.  
— Да кто ты вообще такой! — возмущенно воскликнул Тиелларис, попытавшись вскочить, но сильные руки брата вернули его на место. — Да я тебя казню немедленно!  
— Лежи смирно, — усмехнулся Анарей, награждая звонким шлепком. — Я еще не закончил тебя воспитывать.  
Больше не сопротивляясь, король уткнулся в свою ладонь, покорно снося наказание. Задница уже горела от обрушившихся на нее ударов. Не для того он ухаживал за своим телом, чтобы с ним так варварски обращались!

***

Проснувшись, Тиелларис долго лежал, приходя в себя. Такие сны... Волнующие, странные, пугающие... В паху стоял жар, тело было напряжено до предела. И король отчетливо понимал, что с сыном ему точно не удовлетворить этого желания.  
Почему Анарей снова снился ему? Сказывалось чувство вины? Чувство, что он просто бросил своего брата? Родного брата, который хотел от него взаимности?  
Тиелларис поднялся, с раздражением запахиваясь в халат. За окном было еще темно. Его мучила совесть. Он был обязан демону жизнью. Анарей создал для него этот мир. Сохранил его лес, его королевство. Разве он не должен был отплатить ему тем же?  
Старый мир превратился в руины. Все, кто умерли из-за апокалипсиса, должны были ненавидеть Анарея. Если кто-то из них вырвался из ада... Он, безусловно, начал мстить. Но Тиелларис даже представить не мог, что сам убил когда-то того, кто мучил сейчас Анарея.  
С того дня, когда они виделись в последний раз, минуло больше тридцати лет. Тиелларис уже не жил — он медленно выгорал, с каждым днем находя в себе все меньше сил подниматься с постели. Груз вины мешал идти по выбранной дороге. Ему пришлось переступить через брата. Забыть о его существовании. И каждое утро начиналось с того, что король сожалел о своем выборе.  
Пока он приводил себя в порядок, дворец понемногу начал просыпаться. Когда Тиелларис вышел из своих покоев, солнце уже взошло. На пути к тронному залу кто-то налетел на него сзади и закрыл ладонями глаза. Улыбнувшись, король обернулся и сгреб сына в объятия.  
— Узнал? — засмеялся Эрик, получая крепкий поцелуй в щеку.  
— Кто же еще кроме тебя решится на такую вольность, мой милый.  
— Да, ты всех подданных запугал! Ты настоящий тиран, папа!  
Тиелларис грозно сдвинул брови.  
— Это кто тут тиран? — возмутился он, принимаясь щекотать сына. — Это я тиран?  
Эрик засмеялся, отбиваясь и брыкаясь. Отец тискал его, целовал и щекотал, крепко сжав в объятиях. Потом вдруг нахмурился, обратив внимание на жесткую кожанку.  
— Это что опять такое? — строго поинтересовался он.  
— Ты не поймешь, ты отсталый, папа! — отмахнулся Эрик.  
— Я отсталый? — засопел король. — Я отсталый?!  
— Да! — захохотал сын, показывая ему язык.  
Попытавшись схватить его, Тиелларис бросился за ним по коридору.  
— Сейчас же иди сюда, негодный мальчишка! — кричал он, заставляя подданных недоумевающе расступаться.  
— А ты догони! — издевался Эрик. — Ты об мантию споткнешься, бе-бе-бе! Потому что ничего не понимаешь в крутых прикидах!  
Все же оказавшись в ловких руках отца, принц состроил невинные глазки.  
— Сил никаких нет терпеть твои выходки! — устало застонал Тиелларис, закатывая глаза.  
Эрик коварно ухмыльнулся, поняв, что его простили. Порой он бывал капризным и вспыльчивым, но чаще манипулировал отцом исподтишка, слишком боясь его потерять. И способ давить на жалость отлично работал, если принц слишком уж сильно наглел и вот-вот был готов отхватить.  
Бег за сыном привел Тиеллариса прямиком к тронному залу. Распахнув двери, он вошел туда и застыл. Смесь величайшего шока и возмущения отразилась на его лице.  
На троне нагло развалился Ксерксес. Он вальяжно возлежал поперек него, закинув ноги на один подлокотник, а голову на другой, с таким невозмутимым видом, будто происходило нечто само собой разумеющееся. В руке у него пребывал бокал изысканного вина.  
Высокомерный, самоуверенный Ксерксес давно доконал всех, кто жил в королевстве. Он никому не подчинялся, никого не слушал и вечно творил, что хотел.  
Попав сюда ребенком, он вырос в нахального, высокомерного юношу с огромным самомнением. В этом ему удалось обогнать даже Тиеллариса.  
Из черного как сажа дьяволенка с жуткими алыми глазами он превратился в высокого аристократически бледного юношу с серебристыми волосами. Причиной тому была магия и желание самого Ксерксеса. Живя среди полудемонов, совершенных в своей красоте, он, сам того не желая, становился на них похожим. Оставаясь чудовищем по сути, он стал прекрасен по форме.  
Томный взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век скользил по вошедшим, пухлые губы были чуть приоткрыты, тонкие пальцы небрежно держали бокал, наполненный вином. Сползшая набедренная повязка обнажала округлые бедра, до середины которых доходили высокие сапоги, облегающие ноги и лишь подчеркивающие их точеные грани. На груди покоились золотые украшения, сияющие так ярко, что ослепляли своим сверканием.  
— Я недостаточно учтив к его величеству? — надменно и насмешливо поинтересовался Ксерксес, поигрывая бокалом вина. — Думаю, наш почтенный король найдет, куда присесть. Ведь на члене у принца так много места, правда?  
— Вы слышали?! — возмущенно воскликнул Тиелларис, глотая слова от бурлящего в нем негодования. — Он меня оскорбил!  
— Это Ксерксес, — пожал плечами Аларайн. — Он всегда так делает.  
До этого момента он тихо курил позади трона, не вмешиваясь в дела, которые его не касались. Теперь же, когда сигарета кончилась, выбрался на свет и, подойдя к обнаглевшему богу, бесцеремонно стащил его с трона, ухватив за шкирку. Ксерксес завизжал и расцарапал ему лицо, но победа осталась за демоном. Он за волосы выволок сопротивляющегося бога в коридор и, дотащив до своих покоев, кинул на кровать.  
Ксерксес засопел в подушку, не спеша подниматься. Аларайн плюхнулся поодаль. Когда бог все же обратил к нему свой взгляд, его глаза сияли ненавистью, без слов говоря обо всех чувствах.  
— Ну ударь меня в ответ, — усмехнулся Аларайн.  
— Ты никогда не испытаешь моего страха, — прошипел Ксерксес, злобно сверкая насыщенно-фиолетовыми глазами. — Потому что я слабый, а ты сильный. Это неравнозначно. Ты можешь бить, когда захочешь, а я — лишь с твоего позволения.  
— Твоя магия сильнее моей, — пожал плечами демон, закуривая. — К тому же... Невозможно победить ложь ложью и ненависть ненавистью. Победив зло злом, ты сам станешь во главе него. А я не хочу, чтобы ты вставал во главе зла. Если тебе так не нравится оставаться капризным ребенком и терпеть наказания, не веди себя, как ребенок, и тебе не за что будет меня ненавидеть.  
— Если бы я знал, как здесь все устроено, я ни за что не пришел бы сюда, — глухо отозвался Ксерксес, вновь падая лицом в подушку.  
— Ты так и не рассказал, откуда ты.  
— И не расскажу, — буркнул бог, отворачиваясь к стене и поджимая ноги. — Представь, что ты превратился в цветок. И не можешь ни шевелиться, ни говорить, ни мыслить. Так я чувствую себя в этом теле. Я ограничен им. Но когда-нибудь я смогу все изменить.  
Аларайн бросил нежный взгляд на его худые узкие плечи. Его одного Ксерксес слушался, пусть и продолжал грубить и огрызаться. Оба они питали друг к другу некие чувства, однако ни у одного из них не хватало духу признаться в этом самим себе. Впрочем, это не мешало им порой уединяться и предаваться страсти.  
Первый раз это случилось по инициативе Аларайна. При весьма странных для обоих обстоятельствах.

***

В тот день Ксерксес, напившись на празднике, танцевал на столе. Когда его буйство превзошло все допустимые пределы, и Тиелларис, наблюдавший это безобразие, обратился за помощью к Аларайну, тот мигом стащил юного бога со стола и унес, закинув на плечо, под яростные вопли. От ощутимого шлепка по заду вопли только усилились, и демон, устав от насилия над своими ушами, решил действовать несколько иначе.  
Добравшись до своих покоев, он кинул Ксерксеса на кровать и, навалившись на него, придавливая своим весом, крепко поцеловал, прекращая поток ругательств. Вино сделало свое дело, и бог ответил на ласки, забыв о том, что всего секунду назад проклинал все королевство. Среди полудемонов Аларайн был единственным, кто не относился с презрением к легкомысленному сексу. Ксерксес, жаждущий любви и ласки, даже не задумался в тот момент об иной реакции — происходящее было отличным шансом наконец испытать хоть что-то приятное благодаря ненавистному телу.  
Правда, наутро он уже жалел, что поддался сиюминутному порыву. Довольная ухмылка демона унижала его достоинство. Так же, как и развратные комментарии о прошлой ночи.  
— Прекрати, — огрызнулся он тогда. — Мне мерзко об этом слушать.  
— Почему? — усмехнулся Аларайн. — Ты ведь сам меня ласкал.  
— Потому что это был не я, а кувшин вина! И ты изнасиловал меня, когда я ничего не соображал!  
— Если тебе было приятно, это разве изнасилование?  
— Изнасилование!  
— Почему?  
— Ты не спросил согласия!  
— А ты был согласен?  
— Да!  
— Тогда это не изнасилование.  
— Изнасилование!  
— Да почему?  
— Потому что ты не спросил!  
Закатив глаза, Аларайн больше ничего не ответил и просто закурил, ставя точку в этом абсурдном разговоре. Ксерксес почувствовал себя растоптанным и униженным. Это чувство оставалось с ним каждый раз после их близости. И он почему-то все равно никогда не говорил «нет». Впрочем, возможно, это ничего бы не изменило...

***

— Отстань, — буркнул он, ощущая, как рука демона ползет по плечу, и раздраженно дернулся, пытаясь уклониться от прикосновения.  
Ему хотелось нежности, а не этой властной грубости, граничащей с жестокостью. Он хотел быть любимым. А не используемым...  
— Я знаю, ты этого хочешь, — усмехнулся Аларайн, склоняясь над ним и обдавая жаром дернувшееся ушко.  
Придавив Ксерксеса к кровати своим телом, демон потерся об него, ощущая прокатившуюся по хрупкому телу дрожь, и раздвинул коленом длинные ноги, соблазнительно перетянутые ремнями у голенищ высоких сапог.  
— Ты такой узкий и горячий внутри, — зашептал он, погружая руку в мягкие волосы, вцепляясь в них и оттягивая. — Пусти меня погреться.  
Ксерксес застонал, выгибаясь и подаваясь назад. Повинуясь движениям демона, он шире раздвинул ноги, и тот тут же скользнул в него, начав двигаться медленно, но резко. В такие моменты бог просто ненавидел его. Аларайн шептал ему на ушко всякие мерзости, от которых передергивало. Ксерксес совсем не чувствовал любви или нежности — только ощущал себя вещью, выполняющей заданную ей функцию. Его били, когда хотели, трахали, когда хотели, таскали за волосы, запирали в покоях в наказание. А стоило дать отпор — жестокости в ответ становилось только больше.  
Поэтому он не сопротивлялся. И никогда не говорил «нет». Из страха, отчаяния и надежды. Надежды, что тот, к кому в сердце теплела затаенная нежность, когда-нибудь все поймет.  
— Мне так нравится, когда ты молчишь, — усмехнулся Аларайн, заваливаясь на кровать и удовлетворенно закуривая.  
— Лучше бы тебя кто-нибудь заставил заткнуться, — прошипел Ксерксес.  
— А ты не можешь перестать говорить гадости и просто получать удовольствие? — поинтересовался демон.  
— Нет, — буркнул бог, зарываясь лицом в подушку. — Так удовольствие неполное.  
Он лгал об удовольствии. Об удовольствии сложно было даже думать, когда его избирали как игрушку для самоудовлетворения. Ему хотелось совсем другого. И, не имея возможности получить это, он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым и беспомощным.

***

За окном простирался мир, превратившийся в руины. Единственный образ, оставшийся в затуманенной памяти.  
Анарей стоял, опершись на подоконник, и вглядывался вдаль. Алый, мертвый закат разливался над безмятежно раскинувшимся лесом. Вскоре на небе должны были зажечься звезды.  
Он спрыгнул вниз и пошел туда по пустынной дороге. Опустевший мир был так тих и мрачен. Ветер уносил прочь пыль и пепел. Теребил старые газеты и ветхие вывески.  
Мир был совершенно пуст. А он был заточен в нем навечно.

***

Кто-то потряс за плечи, заставляя разлепить залитые кровью глаза. Лицо... Обезображенное ужасными шрамами... Такое знакомое, родное... Ненавистное... Анарей не помнил ничего, кроме ненависти.  
— Ты жив? — спросил голос, донесшийся сквозь пелену тумана. Показалось, что в нем промелькнула радость. — Я сейчас... Сейчас тебя освобожу...  
Анарей не сопротивлялся. Он не совершал ни единого движения.  
— Прости меня, прости, — бормотал голос, едва не срываясь на жалкие всхлипы, полные раскаяния. — Вся твоя жизнь прошла в тюрьме... Прости, прости, прости...  
За что этот человек просил прощения? Кто он? Зачем пришел? Было плевать.  
Шум отвлек его. Металлическая рука пришлась как нельзя кстати. Выдернув нож, метко летевший прямо в лоб, но нашедший пристанище среди механических сочленений, Рей бросился на того, кто долгие годы истязал его сына. Аластер уклонился легко и точно. Ему не стоило никакого труда перебросить демона через себя и опрокинуть на пол. Все случилось так быстро... Когда клинок пронзил сердце насквозь, последняя мысль была лишь о сыне. Он покидал его, так и не получив прощение. Так и не сумев спасти...

Почему-то он очнулся на зеленой поляне. Вокруг пели птицы и шумела листва. Пейзаж казался сюрреалистичным. Ведь он все еще чувствовал боль, охватившую в предыдущее мгновение. И вдруг это... Почему?  
— Давно не виделись, — окликнул голос, заставивший вздрогнуть.  
Рей медленно обернулся и замер, не веря своим глазам. На него смотрели знакомые белесые глаза мертвого мага.  
— Бальтасар, — прошептал он почти неслышно. — Где мы?  
— Это реальность моего деда, — пояснил маг с довольной улыбкой. — Я тоже могу ей управлять. Пойдем.  
Крепко обхватив его руку, Бальтасар тащил за собой куда-то, а Рей пытался принять происходящее. Но оно продолжало упрямо казаться сном.

В далекие времена Вестер Реймонд был светлым магом, давшим начало прекрасному содружеству. Искусным, талантливым, но все же смертным.  
Все переменилось, когда он родился снова. Родство с демоном и ангелом подарило ему бессмертие. Он сам был им — бескрылым демоном, таким же, как Тиелларис, не подозревая об этом.  
Благосклонность Бога вернула ему утраченную душу, не воссоздав, но заменив ее. Пусть это был лишь протез сродни искусственной руки Рея — Вестер был благодарен.  
Бог любил своих прямых потомков и во всем помогал им. К тому же, большинство из них отличались крайней степенью безответственности и разгильдяйства. Подобные качества роднили Вестера с Астаротом. Впрочем, оба их характера мало чем отличались от характера самого Бога.  
Вестеру пророчили великое будущее. Но ему не суждено было сбыться. Маг разочаровал всех, кто в него верил. Он нашел свой путь. Путь, который был куда совершеннее рая или ада. Он создал свой мир.  
Здесь, за столом в прекрасном саду, сидели все, кто был дорог ему.  
Виктор — юный, совсем не похожий на того старика, что умирал в тюрьме Иварлидрея, Эван и Линда, Аэн, Юдифь, Икид Дариус — старец с длинной бородой, отец Вестера, еще какие-то незнакомые люди... И Бог.  
— Это моя семья, — весело представил Бальтасар, притягивая к себе Рея и подталкивая к столу. — Они немного ебанутые, но прикольные. Ты привыкнешь.  
Рей натянуто улыбнулся, присаживаясь за стол. Ему тут же налили водки.  
— Балтя о тебе рассказывал, — дружелюбно улыбнулась Юдифь, сидящая в обнимку с Вестером.  
— Мы познакомились, когда он откусил мне руку, — буркнул демон, залпом выпивая содержимое рюмки.  
— Бывает, — сочувственно вздохнула Юдифь.  
Проведя вечер в компании семьи Бальтасара, под конец дня Рей ощутил, что это все же лучше, чем ад. Он хотел научиться жить с этим. Хотел принять, что проиграл. У него было на это время.  
— Что случилось с Астаротом? — спросил Бог, стоило им остаться наедине.  
— Он провалился в бездну, — ответил Рей, вздрогнув от этого вопроса. — И больше я не видел его.

Так много она обрела в этом мире... Пожалуй, в ее сердце все же проникла привязанность. Она полюбила демона и создала с ним новую жизнь. Вот только счастье было недолгим...  
Она знала, где он, ей совершенно не стоило труда его спасти. Но у него был свой путь, и их пути до поры больше не должны были пересечься. Пришедшая с той стороны реальности, победившая ад, она видела миллиарды реальностей, но проживала лишь одну. Законы бытия были для нее незыблемы. Порой мудрость состояла в бездействии, сколь бы мучительно оно ни было.  
Все решения давно уже были приняты. Проживать жизнь при таком раскладе становилось довольно скучно. Ей стоило стоять в стороне и оставаться наблюдателем. И так она и поступила бы, если бы не он...  
— Какая задница! — заставил обернуться восхищенный возглас.  
Ямарайя вздохнула, опираясь на подоконник и снисходительно глядя на ворвавшегося без стука Адама. Порой она оставалась в его дворце, если от нее требовалась какая-то помощь. Но еще ни разу он так бесцеремонно не врывался к ней.  
— Тебе что-то нужно? — спросила она.  
— Только твоя любовь! — многозначительно заявил Адам, запуская лапы под платье богини и самоуверенно глядя на нее снизу вверх. Даже смерть была выше него сантиметров на пять.  
— Архангел, который подарил Раю свободу только потому, что хотел трахаться и не быть за это осужденным, — усмехнулась Ямарайя, не препятствуя его рукам и позволяя себя облапать.  
— Дети способны понять, что на самом деле хорошо, а что плохо, — пояснил ангел, застенчиво пялясь на ее грудь. — И если они понимают, что пораниться вредно для здоровья, то почему считалось, что они не могут решать за себя, трахаться им или нет? Почему мне пытались запретить решать за себя, что для меня хорошо, а что плохо? Секс считался греховным — так населением было легче управлять.  
— И ты тот правитель, который не хотел управлять, — прищурилась богиня.  
— Я хотел трахаться, — развел руками Адам. — Я хотел, чтобы плохое было плохим, а хорошее — хорошим. Чтобы никто больше не делал того, что больно, и никто не запрещал делать того, что приятно. Я был ребенком, и для меня все было просто. На самом деле все действительно оказалось просто. Пришло удовлетворение, и боли не осталось. Потому что те, кто имели желания, могли не быть за них осуждены.  
— Нет. Ты сам уже познал боль. И твои желания приумножали ее.  
Ангел помрачнел и отстранился. Член падал вместе с настроением. Даже откровенное платье уже не приковывало к себе внимание, отвлекая от неприятных воспоминаний.  
— Это не мое бытие, — сообщила Ямарайя, обхватывая тонкими пальцами его подбородок. — Бог, тьма и я — мы пришли с той стороны, из самой бездны. Никто из нас не хотел вновь там оказаться. Ты совсем не беспокоишься о том, что можешь туда провалиться. Ты боишься того, что твой отец найдет оттуда выход.  
— Как ты выбралась? — раздраженно спросил Адам, вырываясь из ее хватки. — Если хочешь сохранить этот мир, расскажи все! Иди вместе с нами! Нам нужна сила, которой у нас нет! Твоя сила!  
Смерть покачала головой.  
— Есть вещи, которые каждый может сделать только сам. Для того, чтобы пустоты не стало, ее нужно заполнить. Больше я ничего не скажу.  
Ангел сердито ударил по подоконнику, с досадой осознавая, что ничего не вышло.  
— Ты за этим пришел? — усмехнулась Ямарайя, скрещивая руки на груди. — Узнать то, над чем устал биться? Неужели никто из вас так и не понял?  
— Да пошло оно все, — злобно буркнул Адам, плюхаясь на диван и устало запрокидывая голову. — Мне есть, за что бороться. Но мне совершенно нечего терять. У меня ничего нет.  
— Есть, — раздался над ухом тихий шепот.  
Прохладная рука скользяще прошлась по груди. Чуть приоткрытые губы ангела дрогнули, глаза распахнулись от неожиданности. Холодный поцелуй накрыл губы. Обхватив богиню за талию, Адам запустил руку в ее огненно-рыжие волосы. Два дыхания слились в одно. Жар и лед столкнулись, рождая новые чувства.  
На миг Ямарайя вспомнила еще об одном существе, которое было ей очень дорого. И судьба которого была слишком важна, чтобы она позволила себе вмешаться... Сейчас ее первый сын был вместе со своим братом. И им еще многое предстояло преодолеть...

Прогуливаясь по Райским садам, Сатана и Лилит наслаждались их мирной безмятежностью. Они оба любили такую тихую и спокойную жизнь. Вместе встречали рассвет и провожали закат, смотрели на водную гладь озер, гуляли по лесу. Все давно уже оставили их в покое. Альянсу они оказывали посильную помощь, но только тогда, когда сами того желали.  
Пробежав вдоль кустов малины, Лилит, хохоча, поманила за собой дьявола, увлекая его ко дворцу. Подойдя ближе, они увидели Адама, выходящего оттуда, на ходу застегивая ширинку.  
— Все, я договорился! — заявил он довольно. — Она мне все рассказала!  
— Да ладно... — не поверил Сатана.  
— Я же профессионал! — обиделся ангел.  
О подробностях он умолчал.

— Здесь так красиво, мой хороший, — улыбнулся Айон, обнимая сына, сидящего на подоконнике.  
Легкий прохладный ветерок прошелся по их волосам. Потянуло свежестью и летним благоуханием. Все вокруг цвело и зеленело. Жизнь здесь была поистине прекрасна. Ни тревог, ни забот, ни людей вокруг.  
— Восхитительное место, — усмехнулся дьявол, спрыгивая с подоконника в сад. Айон последовал за ним. — Я не могу расстаться с этим. Оно дорого мне.  
Отец приобнял за плечи, зайдя со спины, и крепко поцеловал в шею. Арей тихо выдохнул, ощутив дрожь в ногах. Чувства были обострены донельзя.  
— Ну прекрати, — огрызнулся он, едва руки Айона перебрались на бедра.  
Колено проскользнуло между ног, и дьявол протестующе дернулся. Ласки отца делали его совсем беззащитным. Пальцы прошлись по губам. Отдернув руку, Айон с досадой оглядел место укуса. Сын совсем потерял совесть.  
— Какой же ты вредный, — усмехнулся архангел, перехватывая за спиной его запястья и стягивая ремнем.  
Арею нравилось, когда отец брал его силой. Об этом знали они оба. Нравились власть и грубость. Боль и подчинение. Даже сейчас, когда он не нуждался больше в спасении от самого себя.  
Сейчас, поставленный на колени, он вновь преклонялся перед тем, кто был так горячо любим. Кто мог совладать с его безумием. Кому было позволено подчинить.  
— Старый пидарас, — зашипел дьявол, морщась от боли и выгибаясь, ведомый рукой отца, потянувшей за волосы.  
Подавшись вперед, Айон навис над лицом Арея, шлепая членом по дерзким губам. Дьявол тихо застонал и прикрыл глаза, позволяя проникнуть во влажную тесноту своего рта. Хоть отец и держал за волосы, довольно грубо проталкиваясь в горло, порой Арею все же позволялось самому управлять процессом. Он старательно ласкал член Айона, обволакивая влажной слюной, облизывал головку, проходился языком по стволу, обводя набухшие венки.  
Опустившись на одно колено и подцепив подбородок сына, архангел припал к губам, на которых еще сохранился вкус спермы. Арей облизнулся, собирая с губ остатки семени отца.  
— Трахни меня, — шепнул он, подбираясь ближе к нему.  
— Заслужи, — усмехнулся Айон, сжимая его горло. — Сначала кусаешься, теперь умоляешь. Так не пойдет.  
Дьявол предостерегающе рыкнул, на что отец чуть сильнее сдавил его горло. Поцелуй не позволил высказать все, что вертелось на языке. Глубокий, властный, настойчивый, долгий. Рука скользнула по животу, приподнимая майку. Арей забылся, растворяясь в ласках, и сдался под натиском отца. Что бы Айон ни сделал с ним сейчас, он принял бы это как величайшее счастье.  
Повелитель был милостив. Опрокинув на траву, лег сверху, крепко держа за запястья и не позволяя дергаться. Дьявол выгнулся, прижимаясь к горячей груди. Воздух плавился от жара их тел, был накален до предела. Оба они были уже на грани.  
— Мне очень нравится, когда ты такой... смиренный, — усмехнулся Айон, склоняясь к губам сына и терзая их поцелуем. — Такой послушный и покорный. Ты бываешь таким только в эти моменты.  
— Здесь существует только то, что я хочу видеть, — негромко произнес Арей, приоткрывая глаза и глядя на отца с нежностью и желанием. — Мое сознание само создает это. Но это наша общая мысль. И я чувствую, как сильно ты хочешь стать со мной единым целым. Каким мы были до моего рождения.  
— Ты не хочешь этого, — с налетом сожаления произнес архангел, переплетая их пальцы. — Поэтому я не стану просить. Ты хочешь быть собой. Теперь.  
— Да, — слабо усмехнулся дьявол, сжимая его ладони. — Только теперь я понял, насколько ценно осознавать самого себя. И я не хочу расставаться с этим. Не хочу назад. Хочу двигаться дальше.  
Дальше... Айон улыбнулся, вновь припадая к его губам. Значило ли это, что сын наконец был счастлив? По-настоящему счастлив?  
Дьявол отвечал со всей страстью, на которую был способен. Он не мог обнять отца — тот крепко держал за руки — и почти не мог пошевелиться, только шире развел ноги, дожидаясь, пока он вдоволь наиграется с ним. Поцелуи покрывали все тело. Руки оказались связаны. Здесь, где реальность менялась мгновенно, не требовалось прерываться из-за таких мелочей. Оказавшись поставленным на четвереньки, Арей выгнулся, утыкаясь в траву и приподнимая задницу, по которой тут же пришелся удар плети. Истомленно застонав, он закусил губу, терпя хлесткие удары и наслаждаясь ими. Отец бил по спине, по пояснице, по плечам, по ягодицам, оставляя заметные алые полосы. Кровь хлестала из рубцов, тоненькими струйками сбегая вниз и падая на траву.  
Отбросив плеть и опустившись на колени, Айон обнял сына и облизнул кровь с его спины. Он зализывал раны, и дьявол тихо постанывал, ощущая на распоротой коже мягкий и нежный язык. Когда отец взял за подбородок, заставляя повернуться к себе, Арей облизал его пальцы, приложенные к губам. Целуя руки, причиняющие боль, он ощущал, как архангел ласкает шею, то нежно касаясь ее губами, то сжимая почти до удушья. Молящие стоны рвались из уст. Дьявол царапал когтями землю, жаждая разорвать цепи, опутывающие запястья, повалить отца на землю и наконец ощутить его член в себе. Айон ухмылялся, проходясь кончиками пальцев по краям ран и собирая с них кровь. А потом, поднеся пальцы к губам сына, с удовольствием смотрел, как тот обсасывает с них собственную кровь.  
Стоило только пристроиться сзади, Арей сам подался навстречу, дрожа от неудержимого возбуждения. Всегда такой нетерпеливый...  
Айон усмехнулся, резко и болезненно врываясь в податливое тело и принимаясь двигаться в рваном, бешеном, неистовом темпе. Сыну нравилось все это. Нравилось им обоим. Но порой архангелу казалось, что Арей просит об этом лишь потому, что все еще испытывает боль. Раньше это позволяло ему забыться. Отрезвляло, если он терял разум. Зачем ему теперь нужна была жестокость? Почему он до сих пор хотел страдать?  
Синхронно дойдя до вершины блаженства, они повалились на траву, обнимая друг друга. В оковах больше не было нужды.  
— Он все еще... — тихо выдохнул Айон, уловив едва заметную болезненную гримасу, тут же исчезнувшую с лица сына.  
— В моей голове? Нет.  
Резко поднявшись, Арей сел, утыкаясь себе в колено. Отец обеспокоенно смотрел на него.  
— Он жив, я чувствую это. Он страдает. Мне от него не избавиться.  
Присев поодаль, архангел обнял сына, притягивая к себе и утыкаясь в рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы. Неужели даже здесь Арею не было покоя?  
— Ты ненавидишь его? — спросил Айон, склоняясь к глазам, прикрытым седыми прядями.  
Дьявол скривился, складывая губы в болезненную усмешку. Подняв голову, он откинул волосы со лба и бросил взгляд на небо. Голубое, бездонное небо. Так похожее на синее пламя. На его глаза.  
— Я жалею его, — произнес Арей, нервно посмеиваясь. — Он так бесконечно далеко. Ему холодно, одиноко, вокруг бескрайняя пустота. Он ищет выход. Как я искал когда-то. И не может найти. А мне хочется... Мне хочется протянуть ему руку. Туда, в пустоту. И кричать, пока он не услышит. Чтобы он пришел. Чтобы это закончилось.  
— Ты любишь его? — вздохнул Айон, утешающе гладя Арея по волосам.  
— Ненавижу, — отозвался дьявол. Уверенно, твердо, но без злости. — Ненавижу больше всего на свете. И именно поэтому так им дорожу.

Сигарета медленно дотлевала во рту. Астарот смотрел в бездну пустым, безразличным взглядом. Это был его ад. Его расплата. Пустота.  
Он заслуживал ее. Она была изнанкой его души. Он мог заполнить ее. Но не знал, чем. Он сам был этой пустотой. В его душе не было ничего.  
Не нужно было закрывать глаз, чтобы видеть лицо того, кто отправил его сюда. Лицо, принадлежащее тому, кто разбудил в нем чувства. Лицо, которое было искажено в гримасе ненависти.  
Астарот поднялся на ноги и пошел по черноте в бесконечность. Окурок в пальцах растворился в синем пламени. Бог пустоты, правитель ничего. Не способный ничего создать.  
Тьма поглотила его. Оставаться в сознании, будучи мертвым — разве не это было справедливым для него? Он ответил за свои деяния.  
Правитель Ада. Демон в золотых доспехах. Теперь смотрел на него в упор алыми глазами, насмешливо ухмыляясь.  
— Я люблю его, — сообщил Астарот пустоте.  
Правитель Ада покачал головой. Наконец стало поздно. Поздно пытаться исправить свою ошибку.  
— Ты мертв, — холодно напомнил он. — Он убил тебя.  
— Я жив, — тихо, но уверенно отозвался Астарот. — Небытия нет. Я все еще существую.  
Выхода не было.


	9. Глава 9. Побег

Тиелларис мечтал о крыльях. Крыльях, которых был лишен и которые не мог получить. Бескрылый полудемон, неполноценный, жалкий в глазах тех, кто мог использовать неподвластные ему силы. И в своих собственных глазах...  
Ему было совсем не с кем поговорить об этом. Рассказать обо всем, что накопилось на душе. О преданном и брошенном брате, о невыносимом чувстве вины, о давящем ощущении собственной беспомощности. Запутавшийся, усталый, измотанный, он снова был несчастен. И даже некому было его утешить.  
За всю жизнь у него был только один настоящий друг. Вестер Реймонд, которого он знал в обеих его жизнях. Будучи ребенком, он часто играл с его сыном. А после, когда наступили времена гонений, встретил Вестера снова. Маг часто гостил в его королевстве. И это были прекрасные часы и минуты.  
Тиелларис родился из желания сотворения. Вместе с целой расой. Но почему-то это творение разочаровало отца. Астарот покинул Иварлидрей. А потом ныкал от всех свое прошлое и нагло врал, что бездетный. Чем получилось это заслужить?  
Наверное, Тиеллариса все же угнетало это чувство. Что его бросили. Что в нем разочаровались. Сколько бы он ни убеждал себя, что во всем виноват только сам Астарот.  
Тиелларис вздохнул и постучал пальцами по деревянным подлокотникам трона. Приятное тепло внутри начало исчезать, и король накатил еще. Пить на троне казалось хорошей идеей. Так он чувствовал себя не закоренелым алкоголиком, топящим горе в вине, а вальяжным гурманом, оценивающим вкус изысканного спиртного. Но совесть было не обмануть.  
Тиелларис прикрыл глаза и проглотил содержимое бокала, даже не морщась. Его опять беспокоили будоражащие душу сны. Больше всего сейчас хотелось, чтобы, осуществляя их, в зал вошел Анарей и с усмешкой сказал, наигранно качая головой: «Братик-братик... Снова погряз в пьянстве. Тебе нужно задать хорошую взбучку». Но Анарей не появлялся.  
Вместо него, без стука распахнув двери, пришел Ксерксес и остановился перед королем, глядя на него требовательно и нахально.  
— Чего тебе опять, маленький бесенок? — устало застонал Тиелларис, нахохливаясь и втягивая голову в плечи. Ксерксеса он терпеть не мог.  
— Мне нужен ключ от библиотеки, — заявил бог, скрещивая руки на груди. — От того отсека, который запрещен к доступу.  
— Слово «запрещен» тебе ни о чем не говорит, мальчик? — хмыкнул король, жестом приказывая ему проваливать прочь. — Все, не приставай ко мне и иди отсюда.  
— Гони ключ, старый пидарас! — рассердился Ксерксес, подскакивая к трону и пинком сгоняя с него Тиеллариса.  
Тот вскочил, возмущенно сопя и угрожающе хмуря брови, но вместо того, чтобы собственноручно придушить нахального бога, во все горло крикнул:  
— Аларайн!!!  
Ксерксес вздрогнул и, понимая, что его ждет, дал деру. Звук преследования, раздававшийся за спиной, заставлял сердце бешено колотиться и пропускать удары. Он уже почти добежал до своих покоев, но споткнулся и едва не растянулся на полу. Сильные и ловкие руки подхватили и силком затащили в место, где он надеялся укрыться. Поняв, что положение безнадежно, Ксерксес тяжело вздохнул и поднял глаза на Аларайна. Тот с усмешкой коснулся губами его лба. И в следующий миг залепил такую затрещину, что бог рухнул на кровать.  
Присев рядом, Аларайн взял его за подбородок и поцеловал разбитые губы, собирая с них кровь. Нежно огладив мелко дрожащие плечи, избавил их от лишней одежды.  
— Мой милый, мой любимый маленький мальчик... — шепнул он ласково. — Как я посмел тебя ударить... Как я посмел испортить твое смазливое личико?  
От мерзостей, которые он каждый раз говорил, Ксерксеса всего трясло и передергивало. Это было так унизительно...  
В мгновения этого унижения, этой боли, он мечтал унестись, умчаться подальше отсюда. Оказаться где-то там, где нет всего этого. Где есть только космос и одиночество. Где не будет никого — и поэтому его никто больше не посмеет тронуть.  
Он мечтал о том, кто заберет отсюда. Кто расквитается со всеми обидчиками. И навеки прекратит это мучение. Но рядом был только Аларайн — тот, кто делал жизнь невыносимой. Кто растоптал и уничтожил в угоду своим желаниям.  
Уткнувшись в подушку, Ксерксес тихо всхлипнул, вцепляясь тонкими пальцами в одеяло и нервно комкая его. Когда острого ушка коснулись чужие губы, он протестующе дернулся, но Аларайн вдавил в кровать, подавляя сопротивление.  
— Когда тебя наказывают, нужно лежать смирно, — усмехнулся он, чуть сдавливая горло.  
Ксерксес зажмурился. По телу прокатилась дрожь. Как же сильно он ненавидел этот голос... Как же боялся его...  
— Как же я хочу, чтобы ты поскорее сдох, — злобно бросил бог, тут же вскрикнув от боли, пронзившей у корней волос.  
Аларайн вцепился в волосы, заставив запрокинуть голову.  
— Мне наказать твой скользкий язычок? — насмешливо поинтересовался он, хватая за подбородок.  
Поцелуй был таким же мерзким, как и все предшествующее. Глубоким, настойчивым, небрежным. Ксерксес сжался, захлебываясь стонами и отчаянием. Каждое движение Аларайна причиняло боль. Когда демон одним резким рывком избавил от лишней одежды и связал тонкие запястья, еще больше ограничивая в движениях, Ксерксес снова попытался сопротивляться, но получил жгучую оплеуху и повалился лицом в постель, мелко дрожа.  
Аларайн взял плеть и, игриво помахивая ей, приблизился к беззащитному богу. Тот смотрел на него затравленно, с обреченным страхом, не делая попыток облизать разбитые губы. Кровь текла по его подбородку, и это лишь больше распаляло желание продолжать. Демон наносил удар за ударом, вслушиваясь в крики, полные боли. Ксерксес извивался, но он не позволял уйти от ударов, крепко вцепившись ему в волосы и придерживая. Тиелларис знал, что только он мог справиться с надменным непокорным богом. Но если бы знал, почему...  
Аларайн никогда особенно не сожалел о своей жестокости. Ему просто не приходило в голову, что Ксерксесу действительно больно, что он страдает. Он не задумывался об этом, не придавал значения чужой боли, творя, что хочется. Как когда-то его дед — Астарот.  
И в этот раз он без жалости смотрел на крупные слезы, стекающие по щекам юного бога, на кровь, сочащуюся из рассеченной губы, на рубцы, оставленные плетью. Ксерксес ненавидел его — и это забавляло. До его появления Аларайн вечно скучал и не знал, чем заняться. А с ним было весело.  
— Не трогай... Меня... — тихо выдавил Ксерксес, когда тяжелые руки опустились ему на поясницу, а между ног ткнулся стоящий член.  
— Ты так боишься показать, какой ты на самом деле, — обжег ухо жаркий шепот. — Так боишься показать свою истинную чудовищную суть.  
Стерев слезы с его лица, Аларайн слизал кровь, оставшуюся на губах. Ксерксес обмяк в жестоких объятиях, беззвучно плача. Как ужасно было чувствовать все это... Его облик был ложью. Он не был красивым утонченным юношей, он был монстром, которого никто не захотел бы полюбить и принять. Пустота бездны была невыносима. Но она уж точно была не хуже того, что он нашел здесь...  
Он сдавленно скулил, мотаясь взад-вперед от резких движений демона. Все внутри ныло от боли. Казалось, еще один такой день — и он просто сойдет с ума.

Арей блуждал меж коридоров, объятый пламенем надежды. Легкие выжгло дотла, тело тяжелело с каждым шагом. Путь казался бесконечным.  
Он распахнул дверь и вошел в комнату. Астарот сидел там, на том самом диване, на котором они когда-то очень давно отмечали его похороны. Привычно курил, сбрасывая пепел на желтые брюки.  
Арей не знал, почему сделал это. Подойдя к демону сзади, он обнял его, зарываясь лицом в волосы у него на макушке. Хотелось вернуть то, что давно было безвозвратно утеряно.  
Астарот щелкнул пальцами, обрушивая стены. Вид, открывшийся за ними, поразил дьявола. Закат над лесом, раскидистое дерево, он, подросток, сидящий под густой кроной, и бесконечная боль.  
— Когда это было? — спросил он, ощущая странную сухость во рту.  
— Этого не было, — глухо ответил Правитель Ада. — Этого не могло быть.  
— Ты был со мной, — процедил Арей сквозь зубы, вцепляясь в его плечи когтями — резко, до боли. — Всю жизнь ты был со мной, чертов палач. Всю жизнь только ты спасал меня от одиночества. Благодаря тебе я понимал, что в моей жизни есть смысл. Теперь его нет! Ты ушел и забрал его! Я не умею жить без тебя!  
— Мне жаль.  
Спустя мгновение, стоило лишь моргнуть — все исчезло. Осталась только заброшенная пустая комната. Ничего на самом деле не было. Повелитель давно был мертв. 

Ксерксес тряхнул волосами, сгоняя с них влагу, и раздраженно дернул хвостом, увидев свое отражение в зеркале. Щелкнув пальцами, он вернул своему облику привычный вид и, сдавив виски, напряженно помассировал их, пытаясь выкинуть из головы недавние события. Даже в душе не удавалось смыть с себя всю ту грязь, которая налипала во время этих пыток.  
День близился к вечеру. А это значило, что вскоре должен был начаться праздник. Идти туда не хотелось. После того, что в очередной раз случилось этим утром, настроение опустилось ниже плинтуса. Ксерксес не был настроен на веселье. Впрочем, это не помешало явиться на праздник лишь для того, чтобы напиться.  
Он сидел в отдалении и смотрел на то, как все танцуют и веселятся. Легко и беззаботно. Они были счастливы. А он страдал. Это было так несправедливо и неправильно. Разве он не заслуживал большего? Большего, чем все они, такие жалкие и глупые. Разве он не заслуживал любви?  
Он пришел из бездны. Он был сыном самого дьявола. И пусть никто не знал этого, этого все равно было не изменить.  
— Позволь пригласить тебя на танец, — раздался внезапный голос.  
Ксерксес поднял голову. На него смотрел улыбчивый парень, худощавый и подвижный. Стоял напротив с нетерпеливо протянутой рукой, ожидая согласия. И бог согласился.  
Когда рука осторожно легла в чужую ладонь, он вздрогнул, ощутив, как паренек мягко сжал его пальцы. Никто никогда не касался так. Так крепко и бережно... Он и сам крепче сжал его руку, поднимаясь и позволяя отвести себя на полянку.  
Этот вечер был лучшим в его жизни. Они танцевали, пили, смеялись и говорили обо всем на свете. С Эйлиасом — пареньком, которого он знал считанные минуты — было так удивительно легко, будто они целую вечность знали друг друга. Он восхищался его умом и красотой, рассказывал о себе, спрашивал и внимательно слушал. Он был единственным, кто проявил интерес.  
Уединившись вдали ото всех, они уселись на берегу озера и, держась за руки, поцеловались. Это было так волшебно, так приятно и волнительно. Так тепло...  
Ксерксес был счастлив ровно до тех пор, пока жесткая рука не сгребла за волосы, оторвав от Эйлиаса, и бешено-злые глаза не уставились с холодной, расчетливой яростью. Паренек, полезший за него заступаться, получил точный удар в кадык и растянулся на траве. Обреченно сопротивляющегося Ксерксеса Аларайн поволок во дворец.  
Никогда еще бог не видел его в такой ярости. Обычно демон бил ради забавы. Теперь же, похоже, впервые по-настоящему разозлился...  
— Нет... — шептал Ксерксес, не сдерживая отчаянных рыданий и упираясь изо всех сил. — Нет... Я не твоя вещь... Отпусти меня...  
Когда Аларайн втолкнул его в комнату, он пролетел пару метров и рухнул на пол, не удержавшись на ногах. Демон наступил ему на волосы, не давая подняться. И с размаху заехал ботинком по лицу. Ксерксес закрыл лицо руками, спасая от ударов. Новый пинок пришелся уже по пояснице, заставив изогнуться от боли и начать судорожно глотать ртом воздух. Заломив ему руки, Аларайн принялся торопливо и нервно расстегивать штаны. Ксерксес взвыл, дергаясь и силясь вырваться из захвата, за что его крепко приложили головой об пол.  
За суетливой возней ни один из них не расслышал приближающихся шагов. Когда двери распахнулись — было уже поздно как-то пытаться скрыть происходящее. Тиелларис застыл на пороге, до глубины души шокированный представшей перед ним сценой. Избитый, покоренный Ксерксес, в рваной одежде, весь перемазанный в крови, полулежал на полу, удерживаемый Аларайном. В полной мере осознав, что только что произошло, король пошатнулся и схватился за сердце.  
Сын его дорогого брата оказался жестоким, бессердечным чудовищем. С позволения короля он творил все эти зверства. На душе стало еще гаже. К чувству вины примешалось болезненное ощущение собственной беспомощности. Тиелларис совершил ошибку. Это было на его совести. Ребенок, которого он приютил больше десяти лет назад, о котором старался заботиться, все это время страдал с его молчаливого согласия. Из-за неведения. Нежелания вникать.  
Аларайн встал, расправляя одежду и закуривая. Он безмолвно ждал приговора.  
— Не смей больше к нему приближаться, — произнес король звенящим от напряжения голосом.  
Поняв, что удостоится лишь этой короткой, но вполне емкой фразы, демон ушел прочь. Тиелларис склонился над Ксерксесом, сжавшимся на полу и бессильно рыдающим, уткнувшись в свои руки. Укрыв юношу своей мантией, король крепко обнял его, прижимая к себе и утыкаясь в окропленные кровью волосы.  
— Прости меня, — шепнул он с искренним раскаянием, с сожалением о своем бездействии и равнодушии. — Прости за все, что он с тобой творил.  
Ксерксес прильнул к королю, ставшему вдруг таким близким. Он искал защиты и наконец нашел ее. Пусть и у того, кого всегда ненавидел. За какое-то мгновение все изменилось, и это уже навсегда перестало иметь значение. Оба они увидели истинные лица друг друга — и больше никогда не смогли бы об этом забыть.

Вокруг полыхало синее пламя, заполняя пустоту. Нужно было хоть чем-то ее заполнить. Душа была полна лишь холодного пламени. Лишь ледяной горечи. Боли. Невыносимой боли. Застывшей в душе навеки.  
Астарот всегда думал, что не может меняться. Что вечно останется равнодушным ребенком. Но ему наконец пришлось повзрослеть. В юности в нем было больше задора, веселья, беззаботности, детской непосредственности. После смерти отца пришлось измениться. Пусть и не так сильно. Он терял то, что было дорого, и ему приходилось становиться другим. Всего дважды. Может, потерь просто должно было быть больше, чтобы до него наконец дошло?  
Слова, оценочные суждения. Все это не имело значения. Только причинно-следственные связи. Только время и эмоции. Это было единственной правдой. Как же он ошибался, думая, что это является поводом отринуть собственные чувства. Его ошибка. Была ли она? Или он сделал все правильно? Что он мог изменить, даже обладая подобной властью? Властелин реальности — бесполезный, заточенный в пустоте. Это было судьбой или ошибкой? Или это логичное завершение его жизни? Он просто пытался понять.  
Время был лишь способом упорядочить события. Куда бы ты ни двигался — в будущее или в прошлое — у тебя всегда было только настоящее. Прошлое — набор мыслей и воспоминаний. Будущего еще нет. Если повернуть время вспять, ты так же будешь жить только здесь и сейчас. Так что же на самом деле имело значение?  
«Я хочу провести с ним настоящее. Каждое сегодня, каждое мгновение. Будущего нет», — всплыли в памяти слова Арея.  
Разве он, играющий реальностями, когда-то придавал значение настоящему? Разве наслаждался здесь и сейчас, где бы ни находился? В детстве каждая секунда жизни приносила радость. Теперь — пустоту.  
Астарот ничего не знал о бездне. Об аде, в который попал. Все это существовало за гранью реальности. Он же мог видеть лишь до момента смерти. Оттого был так уверен в существовании небытия. Наивный, глупый ребенок. Всю жизнь полагавшийся лишь на свою силу.  
Больше не было ничего. Они были разлучены навечно.  
Дети Арея были так похожи на него самого. Их всегда сопровождали неудачи. Им не везло в любви и в мечте. Все они покинули его, уйдя вместе со злейшим врагом. Когда Правитель Ада вмешался в разум невинного ребенка, это сделало их единым целым. Так не было ли это отголоском его самого? Частицей той потерянной пустоты, что никогда не сможет быть счастлива?  
Стоило сломать что-то — и каждый раз получалась одинаковая груда бесполезного мусора. Но созидание всегда приводило к разному результату. Возможно ли было выйти за пределы своей судьбы? Сломать клетку, вырваться из оков? Само бытие, сама душа была этой клеткой. Он был ограничен возможностями своей души и своего разума. Как же хотелось просто вырваться отсюда. Вырваться и больше никогда не подчиняться судьбе, сделавшей его таким.  
Он не хотел больше быть пустым, ни на что не способным. Он не был творцом, потому что не знал, что хочет создать. Он мог лишь разрушать, оставляя после себя привычный одинаковый мусор. Он не мог, просто не мог разорвать оковы. Как это сделал Арей.

Ксерксесу впервые доводилось просыпаться в роскошных покоях короля. Сладко потянувшись, он уткнулся в мягкую подушку, ощущая себя в полной безопасности. Тиелларис питал страсть ко всему красному, поэтому и постель его была устлана алым. Ксерксес предпочел бы нечто менее яркое, но даже этот цвет не портил впечатления от ночи, проведенной в шикарной королевской кровати.  
Преисполненный вины и жалости, Тиелларис позволил ему остаться в своих покоях, а сам ушел спать к сыну. Поэтому это утро Ксерксес встречал здесь — лениво потягиваясь под алым балдахином и никак не желая вставать.  
Когда дверь едва слышно скрипнула, он решил, что вернулся король, и пришло время покидать облюбованное местечко. Но это внезапно оказался вчерашний паренек, непонятно как пробравшийся сюда, минуя стражу.  
— Как ты? — поинтересовался он, плюхаясь на кровать.  
— Ты как сюда попал? — изумленно переспросил Ксерксес.  
Эйлиас пожал плечами.  
— Между входными дверьми и этими есть окно. Там никого нет.  
Бог вздохнул, вновь расслабленно опускаясь на удобные подушки. Тиелларис допустил весьма досадную оплошность, отстроив себе такие хоромы. Впрочем... Ксерксесу не хотелось сейчас быть одному.  
— Ты такой красивый, — заметил мальчишка, пристально разглядывающий его с той самой секунды, как только появился здесь.  
— Я совсем не так выгляжу на самом деле, — отозвался бог, невольно съеживаясь и забираясь под одеяло.  
— А как? — с любопытством спросил Эйлиас.  
— Ты этого никогда не узнаешь, — огрызнулся Ксерксес. Ему отчего-то сделалось неуютно.  
Уловив в его голосе ядовитые интонации, мальчишка вздохнул. Подобравшись поближе, он взял бога за руку, так же, как и вчера. Некоторое время они просто молча сидели, держась за руки.  
Губы Ксерксеса тронула слабая улыбка.  
— Спасибо, — тихо произнес он, сжимая в ладони пальцы мальчишки. — Благодаря тебе... Из-за того, что вчера произошло... Я больше не буду страдать.  
Эйлиас обрадованно улыбнулся и, обняв бога, уткнулся ему в плечо. От него невозможно было ожидать чего-то плохого. Но Ксерксесу все же было тревожно.  
Паренек погладил по волосам, перебирая шелковые, немного спутанные спросонья пряди. А потом его рука соскользнула ниже — и Ксерксес зашипел, стряхивая ее с себя.  
— Прости-прости, — выпалил мальчишка, отпрянув и задрав руки в примирительном жесте. — Я больше не буду.  
Ксерксес с удивлением осознал: если он чего-то не захочет — этого с ним не сделают. Это было до того странно и приятно, дарило такую необычайную легкость. Он сам притянул к себе мальчишку и поцеловал — осторожно примериваясь, готовясь тут же прервать все это, если это начнет причинять боль.  
Но боли не было. Эйлиас был нежен и ласков. Прикасался бережно, с любовью, и в его прикосновениях было больше любви, чем набралось бы за все те разы, что Ксерксес провел с Аларайном.  
Хвост, выбившийся из-под одеяла, тут же скрылся обратно. По обыкновению Ксерксес прятал его магией, как часть своего истинного облика. Но сейчас от наплыва эмоций отчего-то потерял контроль. Эйлиас заинтересованно скользнул рукой вслед за хвостом, успев поймать его до того, как бог наложил иллюзию.  
— Ты демон? — спросил он, с восхищением оглядывая жесткую зазубрину на кончике.  
— Не совсем, — уклончиво ответил Ксерксес.  
Откинув одеяло, Эйлиас принялся увлеченно щупать основание хвоста, надеясь понять, откуда и как он растет.  
— Прекрати! — раздраженно рыкнул бог. — Терпеть не могу свой хвост!  
— Но он же такой забавный, — хихикнул парнишка.  
Ксерксес обвил хвостом его запястья, заставляя убрать руки от своей задницы, и, повалив на кровать, угрожающе навис сверху.  
— Видишь, очень практично, — засмеялся Эйлиас, весело глядя ему в глаза. — И с этим можно как-нибудь экзотично потрахаться.  
Хмыкнув, бог тряхнул волосами, усаживаясь ему на бедра. Значит, мальчишку потянуло на экзотику?..  
— Запястья натирает, — пожаловался Эйлиас, поерзав. — Он у тебя жестковатый.  
— Я не просил критики, — поджал губы Ксерксес, отпуская его.  
— Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть, — улыбнулся мальчишка, обнимая за шею и вынуждая склониться к себе.  
Слившись с ним в долгом поцелуе, бог не заметил, как снова оказался снизу.  
— Ты на самом деле такой? — спросил Эйлиас, ласково коснувшись его груди. — Жесткий, сотканный из тьмы?  
Ксерксес слабо вздрогнул и чуть прикрыл глаза.  
— Да. Но я не хочу таким быть. Я не хочу быть чудовищем.  
— Это не делает тебя чудовищем, — с улыбкой возразил мальчишка. — Хотя, думаю, если бы у тебя на хвосте росла шерсть, он был бы не таким жестким и не натирал так сильно...  
Бог усмехнулся, создавая новую иллюзию. В руку Эйлиаса лег пушистый хвост, покрытый густой и мягкой перламутровой шерсткой. Паренек с восторгом потискал его и потерся щекой, ощущая, как шерстка приятно щекочет кожу. Наигравшись с хвостом, он улегся на Ксерксеса и начал покрывать поцелуями шею и плечи, спускаясь по позвоночнику к пояснице. Бог выгнулся, подставляясь под ласки. Аларайн никогда не делал с ним такого. Он был для него лишь красивой вещью — вещью, безраздельно принадлежащей ему.  
Когда Эйлиас вошел и принялся двигаться — осторожно примериваясь, стараясь ни единым движением не причинить боли — Ксерксес обвился хвостом вокруг его пояса, направляя и задавая темп. Он делал только то, чего хотел сам, и это было восхитительно. И вместе с тем так непривычно...  
Его на королевской кровати трахал тот, с кем он был знаком всего один день. И Ксерксес был готов поклясться, что ни на что не променял бы эти мгновения.  
Когда он, обессиленный и довольный, прижался к Эйлиасу, сложив голову ему на плечо, тот улыбнулся так ласково и ободряюще. Но ощущение прекрасной эйфории разбилось о фразу, произнесенную следом за этим.  
— Похоже, у тебя ревнивый парень, — усмехнулся мальчишка. — Он не рассердится на тебя за это?  
— Он не мой парень, — помрачнев, ответил Ксерксес.  
— Прости, — грустно вздохнул Эйлиас, поняв, что ляпнул не то. — Я не хотел напоминать тебе о плохом.  
Словно извиняясь, он припал к его губам, запуская пальцы в спутавшиеся волосы. За поцелуем их застал наконец вернувшийся Тиелларис. Ксерксес отпрянул от мальчишки, ощущая, как к сердцу снова подступает ужас. Но король лишь слабо улыбнулся, устало падая в кресло.  
— Я рад, что тебя есть кому утешить, — сказал он, развеивая сковавшие бога страхи.  
Эйлиас вновь прижал Ксерксеса к себе. Тот посмотрел на короля с благодарностью. Тиеллариса можно было обвинить в жадности, надменности и нерешительности. Но в нем не было жестокости, таившейся в Аларайне — лишь поистине королевская справедливость, позволяющая отличать правду от лжи. И пусть король был слеп все это время, однажды прозрев, он больше не позволял себе заблуждаться.

Прогуливаясь по пустоте, Астарот пытался добраться до алеющего заката. Он шел уже так долго, но пейзаж совсем не менялся, застыв в реальности. Протягивая руку, Правитель Ада силился дотянуться до облаков, но те были бесконечно далеки.  
Он никак не мог понять, что же можно считать существующим. То, что можно ощутить? Увидеть, потрогать или почувствовать? Существовало ли то, что осталось воспоминанием? Что вообще теперь существовало?  
Сила была бесполезна. Иной уровень бытия не позволял вырваться отсюда. Прошлое всегда существовало лишь потому, что он в любую секунду мог вернуться в него. Что у него осталось теперь?  
Добредя до кирпичной стены, Астарот остановился, оглядывая ее — ровную, идеальную, крепкую. За ней обнаружился Правитель Ада в форме строителя.  
— Ты че делаешь? — спросил у него Астарот.  
— Перестраиваю реальность, — ответил тот, поправляя каску.  
— Зачем?  
— С первого раза хреново получилась.  
Удовлетворенный таким ответом, Астарот пошел дальше. Глюки посещали все чаще, и он уже ничему не удивлялся.  
Чуть дальше он резво махал метлой, сметая в бездну мусор. В душе Астарота хлама скопилось так много, что выгрести его иначе не представлялось возможным.  
Пространство здесь было странным. Он словно оказался заперт в собственной душе. Вместе со всем ее многовековым дерьмом, которое копил всю жизнь. Интересно, Арей чувствовал себя так же? Или он все же мог вырваться хоть на мгновение?

В тот же день Тиелларис сообщил, что решил отправиться на поиски брата. Последние события произвели на него неизгладимое впечатление, и он больше не мог бездействовать. Он бросил все — королевство, альянс, Эрика — и ушел, спешно собравшись в дорогу, ведомый пробудившимся сердцем. Отчего-то брат в какой-то миг стал для него важнее всего остального.  
Ксерксес не был обрадован этому внезапному решению. Без короля кто стал бы защищать его? Эйлиас, который в прошлый раз ничего не смог сделать? Аларайн никому не стал бы подчиняться. Кроме Тиеллариса...  
Но сейчас Тиеллариса не было.  
С его стороны было ужасно опрометчиво оставлять их в такое время. Кругом творилась полнейшая вакханалия, альянс распадался, в королевстве происходило черте что. Королю на все было плевать.  
Судьба столкнула с Аларайном довольно скоро — этим же вечером, как бы Ксерксес ни старался этого избежать. Если Тиелларис считал, что одного его слова достаточно для исполнения королевской воли — он сильно заблуждался.  
Аларайну было плевать на слова.  
Весь день Ксерксес провел в своих покоях, боясь показаться наружу. Эйлиас принес ему обед, и только его бог осмелился к себе впустить. Но вот с ужином все прошло совсем не так гладко...  
Когда, открыв дверь для Эйлиаса, Ксерксес уже собирался поскорее закрыть ее обратно, этому помешал вклинившийся в проем ботинок. Отшвырнув бога от двери, Аларайн вошел и, схватив его за волосы, поволок в комнату. Буквально секунда промедления стоила Ксерксесу очередного часа мучений.  
— Пусти его! — потребовал Эйлиас, воинственно наставляя на демона нож, прихваченный с кухни.  
Аларайн лишь усмехнулся, дернув уголком губ.  
— Проваливай, и я тебя не трону.  
Но мальчишка не желал проваливать. Он хотел во что бы то ни стало защитить Ксерксеса.  
Отшвырнув от себя бога, Аларайн выбил нож из руки Эйлиаса одним точным ударом ноги. От следующего удара мальчишка рухнул на пол, потеряв сознание.  
Ксерксес сжался в углу, со страхом глядя на демона.  
— Ну что, поиграем? — усмехнулся Аларайн, поднимая с пола нож и изучающе осматривая лезвие. — Ты так плохо себя вел в последнее время.  
— Нет! — отчаянно воскликнул Ксерксес. — Не надо, пожалуйста!  
Прищурившись, демон окинул его оценивающим взглядом. Поднял за волосы, привычно бросая на кровать, и произнес, так мерзко и слащаво:  
— Мне кажется, тебе больше подошло бы быть девушкой. Давай, сделай это, если не хочешь, чтобы я использовал эту игрушку.  
Взглянув на нож, который он вертел в руках, и сжавшись от страха, Ксерксес исполнил приказ. Нежный и хрупкий юноша превратился в тонкую слабую девушку, став еще более беззащитным, чем прежде. От грубых прикосновений Аларайна на тонкой коже оставались синяки, он обращался с ним так небрежно и жестоко. Совсем не так, как Эйлиас...  
Он мучил так бесконечно долго, что пытка казалась вечной, нескончаемой, поглотившей все чувства, кроме всеобъемлющей боли.  
— Если посмеешь снова отдаться кому-то кроме меня — пожалеешь об этом, — сказал Аларайн напоследок.  
Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, Ксерксес застонал в голос и, уткнувшись в подушку, обессиленно разрыдался. Как глупо было думать, что все эти пытки теперь позади...  
Придя в себя и застав бога почти в истерике, Эйлиас бесшумно лег рядом, прижимая его к себе и утыкаясь в растрепавшиеся волосы. Он гладил и целовал, утешая, крепко обнимал, укрыл одеялом, пытаясь согреть. Ксерксес затих, провалившись в сон — беспокойный, тревожный, полный ужасных кошмаров. И даже теплые объятия не отогнали всю ту боль, что разрасталась в его душе.

Ступая по бесформенной тьме, Арей шел вперед, на зов, ничего не видя перед собой. Бессмысленно было держать глаза открытыми. Разница не ощущалась. Взор застилала тьма.  
Безмолвие, холод и покой царили здесь. Он привык к этому ощущению. Долгое время кроме него не было больше ничего.  
Это место казалось бесконечно родным и знакомым. Безмятежная боль была столь привычной, ставшей частью сути. Она покалывала ледяными иглами, ненавязчиво заставляя застыть и дождаться ее прекращения. Но Арей не останавливался, продолжая уверенно шагать навстречу слабому, тихому, отчаянному зову.  
Блеск золотых доспехов ударил в глаза. Дьявол убавил шаг, приближаясь к Правителю Ада.  
— Ты совсем не он, — презрительно хмыкнул Арей. — Проваливай и дай пройти.  
— Ты не пройдешь туда, — холодно сообщили ему. — Тебе там не место.  
— А ты кто? — насмешливо поинтересовался дьявол. — Его совесть? Прочь с дороги, я знаю, что тебя нет.  
Точный удар меча разрубил Правителя Ада надвое. Распавшись на части, расколовшись на тысячи золотых частиц, он рассыпался и растворился в пустоте, освободив путь.  
Впереди была тюрьма. Такая же, как та, в которой долгие годы пребывал он сам. Теперь они поменялись местами.  
И он был там. Полулежал на грязном полу, прикованный к стене. Усталый, измотанный, бесчувственный. Арей опустился на колени. Потряс его за плечи. Ничего не добившись, наградил парой пощечин. Тщетно.  
— Я освобожу тебя, — решительно заявил он, поднимаясь и занося меч. — Тебе не место здесь.  
Удар пришелся по оковам. Цепи растаяли, Астарот свалился на пол, так и не приходя в сознание. Взвалив его на плечи, Арей направился прочь. Его палач оказался куда слабее. Он не смог даже выдержать этого. Слабый, глупый, ничтожный. Дьявол давно перестал испытывать к нему ненависть. Его было жаль. И почему-то он сделал это сейчас. Почему-то спас того, кто сломал ему жизнь. Того, кого хотел уничтожить. Того, от кого хотел избавиться.  
— Какой же ты идиот, — с досадой скривился Арей, бросая Правителя Ада на землю и склоняясь над ним. — Я убил тебя, но не смогу воскресить. Никогда не смогу. Ты мог не умирать, это был твой выбор. Зачем ты сделал это? Почему позволил пронзить себя мечом?  
Астарот тихо прохрипел что-то, слабо приоткрыв глаза. Вцепившись в руку дьявола, он сжал ее крепко-крепко, боясь, что видение исчезнет.  
— Прости... — различил Арей тихие мольбы. — Прости... Прости меня...  
— Нет.  
От прозвучавшего ответа Правитель Ада вздрогнул, лишь сильнее сжимая его ладонь. Он заслужил. Мальчишка и так сделал для него слишком много. Но как же больно было от этого слова... Никогда ему не заслужить прощения. Никогда не искупить вину.  
Поцелуй накрыл губы. Вцепившись в волосы Арея, Астарот отвечал — отчаянно, страстно, словно поцелуй был последним. Пальцы не слушались, путаясь и утопая в седых прядях. От боли, разрывающей грудь, хотелось кричать. Это мгновение было прекрасно. И невыносимо.  
— Ебаный мудак, чего ты хотел добиться? — прошипел дьявол, хватая за ворот и ощутимо встряхивая. — Чего ты хотел добиться, уронив меня в ебаный ад? Или ты создал его специально для меня? Так сгори в нем сам!  
Астарот прикрыл глаза, вновь проваливаясь в забытье. Он просто не заслужил ничего другого. Просто не заслужил...

Спустя пару недель Ксерксес понял, что близость с Аларайном в женском обличье не прошла даром. Он носил в себе существо, порожденное его гневом. Это обстоятельство приводило в настоящий ужас. Он не понимал, как такое вообще могло случиться. Трансформируясь, он полностью менял свое тело. Видимо, боль, что желал причинить демон, оказалась сильнее чар...  
Не один раз он пытался избавиться от маленького чудовища с помощью своей силы. И ни единого раза попытка не увенчалась успехом. От отчаяния хотелось просто исчезнуть, забрав с собой эту мерзость. Но Ксерксес ощущал, что будет жить несмотря ни на что. Потому что эта тварь хочет жить...  
Он пришел к Аларайну, умоляя проткнуть насквозь и избавить от нужды носить в себе монстра, но демон лишь снова избил, пригрозив сотворить нечто ужасное, если он вздумает попросить об этом кого-то еще. Ксерксес не представлял, что могло быть ужаснее этого.  
Когда Эйлиас нашел его рыдающим в своих покоях, Ксерксес выпалил все, что было на душе. Тогда мальчишка предложил бежать. Просто бежать прочь, подальше от Аларайна, от всех бед, унося с собой чудовище, от которого невозможно было избавиться.  
И они бежали. Вдвоем, на свой страх и риск, подгоняемые отчаянием и надеждой. Их пристанищем стал мир, до которого никто пока не добрался. Где были лишь они двое. И так всепоглощающе ненавидимое Ксерксесом существо...  
— Я больше не позволю случиться чему-то подобному, — твердо произнес бог, глядя вдаль, на солнце, медленно скрывающееся за высокими горами. — Поэтому я хочу всецело тебе верить.  
— Ты можешь мне доверять, — уверил Эйлиас.  
— Нет. Мне нужно знать, что ты не посмеешь помыслить мне зла.  
Развернувшись к мальчишке, Ксерксес коснулся его груди.  
— Поклянись мне в верности, — велел он. — Поклянись, и я скреплю твою клятву своими чарами. Если нарушишь слово — умрешь.  
Эйлиас безропотно согласится.

Сколько времени прошло, прежде чем он смог осознать себя? По меньшей мере вечность минула с тех пор, как открылись глаза, которые все равно не были в состоянии ничего увидеть. Приподнявшись, Астарот огляделся. Кровавые реки уносили все дальше в неизвестность. Шаткий плот, с которого он рисковал сверзиться прямо в кровавую гущу, доживал, пожалуй, свои последние часы.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Астарот перекатился на спину и прикрыл глаза. Сколько еще у него было времени? И что произойдет потом?  
Куда больше его волновал совсем другой вопрос. Был ли Арей очередной галлюцинацией, или он на самом деле видел его? Неужели тот, кто ненавидел, кто отказался простить, действительно пришел и спас? Вот так просто? Зачем?  
Волна накрыла с головой. Хлебнув крови, Правитель Ада закашлялся и навернулся прямо в реку. Кое-как выплыв к небольшому островку, он выбрался на берег и отдышался. Полулежа на камнях, опершись на них локтем, он ощущал, что у него нет сил хотя бы просто подняться. Не было даже боли. Только усталость. Бесконечная усталость.  
— Как ты попал сюда? — нарушил тишину гулкий голос.  
Астарот обернулся. Громадное существо, черное, как сама тьма, предстало перед ним. Провалы глаз, острые клыки, синее пламя бушует на голове, как пряди волос...  
— Кто ты? — спросил Правитель Ада, на какие-то доли секунды ощутив жуткий страх.  
— Я Молох, — ответили ему. — Я был до начала всего. Это мое бытие. Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— До начала всего? — тихо переспросил демон, вцепляясь в рубашку на груди. Костяшки побелели от напряжения. — Ты... Как бы... Бог Бога? Главный в этом аду?  
— А ты... — вкрадчиво произнес Молох, прикрывая глаза. — Я знаю тебя. Ты очень похож на моего сына. Когда-то и он был таким, как ты сейчас. Он открыл в себе силы творца и ушел. Сбежал отсюда, создав нечто большее.  
— Я не творец, — слабо усмехнулся Астарот, распластываясь на камнях и вонзая когти в грудь, чтобы хоть немного унять бешеное сердцебиение. — Мне не выбраться отсюда. Измученный болью, я готов к любым пыткам. Это мое искупление.  
Он ведь пытался. Бесконечно долго пытался создать что-то из своей души. Пустой, бесполезной души. И ничего не вышло.  
— Ад, это место — это то, что каждый несет в своей душе, — пояснил Молох. — Понимаешь? Ты не мог оказаться здесь. Даже я не могу контролировать ад. Даже я не могу переместиться в чужое бытие. Все здесь отрезаны друг от друга. Ты больше не мертв.  
В голове внезапно прояснилось. Астарот резко сел, снизу вверх глядя на громадного дьявола. Это была его реальность. Снова. Его реальность. В его реальности больше ничто не имело значения. Только его воля. Только его чувства.  
— Бог когда-то свалил с этой помойки, — проворчал Правитель Ада, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь от крови и пыли. — Пожалуй, и мне пора.


	10. Глава 10. Начало

Вдыхать свежий, ароматный воздух, чувствовать ветер на своей коже, касаться легких травинок, носиться под дождем, плюхаясь в мокрые лужи. После урезанной версии небытия хотелось нарезвиться всласть.  
Весело захохотав, Астарот растянулся в луже, глядя в серое, хмурое небо ожившими, радостными глазами. Ликующий смех так и рвался из груди. В теле ощущалась непривычная, удивительная легкость. Словно огромный камень упал с души.  
Он мог. Он все еще мог все исправить.  
Слишком много незыблемых истин оказалось ложью. Слишком тяжелое бремя свалилось на его плечи. Такое существование было невыносимо для того, кто всегда бежал от ответственности. И он сбежал и сейчас, избрав другую реальность. Реальность, где смог бы воплотить свое единственное желание. Где смог бы ощутить то, чего всю жизнь так отчаянно желал.

Лежа на траве возле дома, Айон прижимал к себе маленького демоненка, с улыбкой гладя его по волосам. Тот довольно мурлыкал и жмурился, ласкаясь к отцу.  
— Папа, давай полетаем! — предложил он, вскакивая и устремляясь в небо.  
Летая над лесом, он весело и беззаботно смеялся, кувыркаясь в воздухе, пока, углядев что-то внизу, не приземлился на дерево и не спустился на траву.  
— Тут были люди, — хмуро сообщил он, показывая отцу, опустившемуся рядом, на след от костра. — Зачем тут люди? Я их боюсь. Они все портят.  
Опустившись на корточки, Арей заботливо погладил выгоревшую землю.  
— Ты можешь ее вылечить? — спросил он, поднимая просящий взгляд на Айона.  
Тот с сожалением покачал головой. Ему казалось, что стоит наконец забрать сына в Элизиум, подальше отсюда. От людей, от демонов, от грозящей опасности. Недавно он уже потерял Марису и не хотел потерять еще и Арея. К тому же, нельзя было оставлять демоненка одного...  
Схватив сына в объятия, он закружил его по полянке, весело засмеявшись. Сейчас хотелось просто быть с ним и наслаждаться этим. Арей вырвался и побежал в лес.  
— Догоняй, папа! — задорно крикнул он, ловко лавируя между деревьями.  
— Сейчас поймаю и съем! — пригрозил Айон, пытаясь схватить его. И, хоть Арей спрятался за деревом, все же быстро настиг и поймал в объятия, принимаясь щекотать и тискать. — Ам-ам! Съем-съем! — веселился он, одними губами кусая торчащие ушки.  
— Это я папу съем! — заявил Арей, в ответ кусая за нос.  
— Арей...  
— Съем!  
— Арей, ты больно кусаешься...  
Лизнув отца в нос, Арей упал на траву и стал кататься по ней, весело хохоча. Айон прислонился к дереву и прикрыл глаза, чтобы немного передохнуть. Стоило отвлечься всего на минуту, как демоненок уже подевался куда-то. Обеспокоившись, Айон пару раз окликнул его. А потом, не дождавшись ответа, поднялся и пошел искать.  
Арей обнаружился на соседней поляне в компании седого мужчины средних лет. Притаившись за деревом, демон наблюдал, как незнакомец угощает сына конфетами, а тот совершенно игнорирует исходящую от него опасность. Но больше ничего не происходило, и Айон решительно вышел из своего укрытия, оказавшись на виду. Демоненок тут же устремился к нему. Подбежав, обнял и прижался, довольно урча.  
— Ты кто такой? — хмуро спросил Айон у незнакомца. Тот приветливо улыбнулся, протягивая конфету.  
— Я бомж, я тут живу. На конфетку.  
Айон недоверчиво хмыкнул. Незнакомец вовсе не был похож на бездомного. Слишком уж чисто и аккуратно он был одет.  
— Спасибо, не нужно, — поблагодарил Айон. — А где ты их берешь?  
— В карманах, — дружелюбно поведал мужчина.  
Тут же демонстрируя подтверждение своих слов, он вывернул карман, и из него посыпались конфеты. Арей завизжал от радости и стал сгребать их в кучу, хватая целыми горстями.  
— Если ты живешь в лесу, то откуда у тебя конфеты? — подозрительно хмыкнул Айон.  
Незнакомец приобнял его за плечи и возвел глаза к небу, рассеянно поведя рукой в пространстве.  
— Все откуда-то берется и куда-то девается, — туманно поведал он. — И если начать задумываться об этом, то можно прийти к выводу, что в жизни смысла нет.  
Айон потер виски, пытаясь не сломать мозг. Арей, наконец распихав все конфетки себе по карманам, обнял отца за ногу.  
— Дядя веселый, он все может! — сообщил он восторженно.  
— Все может? — переспросил демон. К недоверию начал примешиваться страх.  
— Ага! — подтвердил сын. — Дядя, сделай мне большо-о-ой тортик!  
Незнакомцу стоило лишь щелкнуть пальцами, чтобы исполнить его желание. Айон вздрогнул. Он впервые видел такое.  
— Ты не просто человек...  
— Дядя хороший! — заявил демоненок, набрасываясь на торт.  
Как же легко было одурачить ребенка. Всего лишь подарив ему берущиеся из воздуха лакомства. Он еще не понимал, что ничего не дается просто так.  
— Кто ты? — хмуро спросил Айон.  
Незнакомец лишь пожал плечами.  
— Я хороший дядя. Устами младенца глаголит истина.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Астарот.  
— И почему ты живешь здесь?  
— Так сложилось исторически.  
— И давно?  
— У меня часов нет.  
Большего от него добиться не удалось. Усевшись на траву, Астарот закурил, равнодушно созерцая местные красоты. Пристальный взгляд Айона совсем не смущал его.  
— Ты нарушаешь законы физики, — с недоверием произнес демон.  
— Дуракам закон не писан, — равнодушно отозвался Правитель Ада.  
Айон хмыкнул, не представляя, как разговаривать с этим существом так, чтобы понять хоть что-то.  
— Давай возьмем дядю к нам жить! — предложил Арей.  
— Это не слишком ли? — возмутился отец. — Ты не игрушку у меня выпрашиваешь!  
— Ну он же хороший! — плаксиво заныл демоненок. — Он мне будет тортики из воздуха делать!  
— А дядя хочет с нами жить?  
— Дядя хочет! — уверенно заявил Арей, забираясь к Астароту на колени. Тот приобнял его и прижал к себе, кладя подбородок ему на макушку.  
— Вдруг он не только тортики из воздуха делает? — не сдавался Айон.  
— А что еще?  
— Что-нибудь плохое...  
— Расслабься, чувак, — подал голос Астарот, призывая к спокойствию. — Оценочные суждения — это плохо.  
Демоненок надулся и крепко вцепился в Правителя Ада, не желая расставаться с прикольным всемогущим дядей. Айон со вздохом потер виски.  
— Ладно. Давай возьмем его себе.  
— Ура! Теперь у меня будет большая игрушка! — обрадовался Арей, бросаясь к отцу в объятия. — Папа хороший!  
Айон не считал эту затею удачной. Но с сыном проще было согласиться, чем убедить в том, что это опасно. Ведь могло случиться и так, что демоненок привел в дом свою будущую погибель...

Сидя в саду Элизиума в позе лотоса, Астарот отчаянно пытался расслабиться и помедитировать. Погружению в умиротворение способствовали выставленные вперед средние пальцы рук, возложенных на колени. Послать весь мир было непросто, но крайне необходимо. Астарот представлял, что находится на огромном поле, усыпанном милыми котятками. А вокруг летают конфетки. И бегает маленький Арей.  
Копаясь в себе, Правитель Ада нашел там много интересного. Но оказалось, что на пыльных антресолях его души скопилось слишком много хлама, от которого стоило бы наконец избавиться. И теперь демон старательно пытался выбросить то, что копил тысячелетьями, убеждая себя в том, что это вообще возможно. Он всю жизнь придерживался принципа: «Если чего-то захотел — надо это переждать», и, единственный раз сделав то, что хотел, начал невероятно нервничать. Даже его дети рождались из чувства зависти. А теперь у Астарота наконец появилось что-то свое.  
Он очень дорожил обретенной любовью. Айон не доверял ему, не желал видеть рядом с сыном. Зато Арей, казалось, верил всецело и не ждал ничего плохого. И это заставляло ощущать вину еще острее, чем прежде.  
Он искалечил его. Не здесь, не сейчас, но он сделал это. Это происходило. Это существовало для них обоих. И это ужасно тяготило.  
Сейчас Астарот впервые решился взять на себя ответственность. В отдельные периоды жизни Арея нравилось собственноручно заботиться о нем. Особенно в те, где больше никто не мог о нем позаботиться. Тогда, когда он получил ожоги и остался парализованным... На какое-то мгновение удалось поверить, что Астарот способен на это — способен сам, своими руками сделать его счастливым. И как же страшно было это принять. Он так и не смог. И уже не знал, за что стоит себя ненавидеть. За нерешительность или за неспособность оставить все это позади. Отринуть эгоизм, позволить Арею жить своей жизнью. Быть счастливым. Или он уже не мог быть счастливым, потому что жестокий палач безвозвратно искалечил его?  
Астарот пытался выбросить из головы все, что не желало оттуда уходить. Попытка не увенчалась успехом. В Элизиум нагрянул отряд демонов, помешав Правителю Ада прибираться в душе. Заметив их на подлете, тот выругался с недовольством и досадой. Нашли же время...  
— Придется устраивать тут расчленяшки, — обреченно вздохнул Астарот, поднимаясь с травы и с неохотой отрываясь от прекрасного мира с котятками. — Вечно у меня ничего не получается. Интересно, есть ли где-нибудь больница, где лечат от хронического лохства?

С разбега запрыгнув на руки отцу с возгласом: «Ушки-и-и!», Арей вцепился в его уши и стал их всячески теребить, покусывать и дергать.  
— Опять ушки, — тяжело вздохнул Айон. — Ты же уже не маленький...  
Поцеловав сына в нос, он отодрал его от себя и усадил на свои колени. Демоненок сердито насупился. Ему хотелось играть.  
— Меня пугает Астарот, — начал Айон, считая, что сейчас стоит наконец об этом поговорить. — Он много чего умеет...  
— Люди нас боятся, потому что мы умеем больше, чем они, — парировал Арей, непоседливо ерзая и норовя снова схватить за ушки.  
— Я просто боюсь, что Астарот захочет нам навредить...  
— Зачем?  
— Я не знаю, почему он пошел к нам... Не знаю, чего он хочет...  
— Спроси его.  
— Он никогда не скажет всю правду.  
— Почему?  
— Если бы ты, замышляя что-то плохое, втирался кому-то в доверие, разве бы ты в этом признался?  
— Но он хороший!  
— А вдруг он притворяется, что он хороший?  
Арей надулся, не желая соглашаться с доводами. Как же сложно было ему объяснить...  
Внезапно ощутив нарастающую тревогу, Айон взглянул в окно и увидел приближающийся к кораблю отряд демонов. Однако к тому моменту, как он выбежал наружу, от них осталась лишь кучка пепла. Рядом, невозмутимо глядя на небо, покуривал Астарот.  
— К тебе тут какие-то чуваки заходили, но они вели себя очень невежливо, — сообщил он равнодушно.  
— И ты в одиночку с ними справился? — ошеломленно спросил Айон. — Даже не поранившись?  
— Да там делов-то, — пожал плечами Правитель Ада.  
— Как ты все это делаешь? — нахмурился Айон. Страх теперь возрос во много раз. — Кто ты?  
— Я пушистый няшкамэн, — с серьезным лицом заявил Астарот. — Великий и всемогущий спаситель человечества.

Из глубины подсознания на Астарота смотрел он сам. Жестокий Правитель Ада, калечащий души. Он сам себя одурачил. Этот взгляд теперь не принадлежал ему. Он убивал его так же, как когда-то Арея.  
Кем Астарот был на самом деле, он так и не смог разобраться. Ему так отчаянно хотелось попробовать быть собой и понять, он ли это. Здесь, в пугающей близости от того, кого он когда-то искалечил, он чувствовал, что хочет быть рядом. Хочет смотреть, как растет Арей, как становится взрослым, как живет без вмешательства в его судьбу. Астарот не собирался больше вмешиваться. Если только демоненок сам бы об этом не попросил...  
Выйдя утром в сад, Айон, к своему глубочайшему изумлению, застал там Астарота, уютно расположившегося в гамаке и потягивающего коктейль.  
— Откуда у тебя взялся гамак? — проворчал он недовольно.  
— Какой ты любопытный, — вздохнул Правитель Ада, поправляя черные солнцезащитные очки.  
Махнув рукой, Айон сел на край платформы, свешивая ноги в бездну. К бестактному гостю сложно было привыкнуть. Он старался относиться к нему, как к питомцу сына. В конце концов, Арей был доволен, а остальное не имело значения.  
— Ты любишь его? — раздался за спиной внезапный вопрос, заставивший вздрогнуть.  
— Очень... — растерянно отозвался Айон.  
— Ты никогда не задумывался о его желаниях. Ты думаешь, они всегда будут совпадать с твоими. Не боишься, что он разрушит твою мечту, когда вырастет?  
— С чего вдруг такие разговоры? — нахмурился Айон.  
Астарот пожал плечами, возвращаясь в нирвану. Помрачнев, Айон уставился на облака, мирно проплывающие внизу. Ненависть и страх, которые он испытывал к Правителю Ада, были почти физически ощущаемы. Он чувствовал смутную угрозу. И боялся именно потому, что ничего не понимал.  
— Папа! Папа! — раздался вдали надрывный плач.  
Айон обернулся. К нему, рыдая и спотыкаясь, мчался Арей.  
— Что случилось? — вздохнул Айон, подхватывая его на руки.  
— Я устроил в лаборатории взрыв! — всхлипнул демоненок.  
— Ты там все разрушил?  
— Я хотел сделать яд, а сделал взрыв! Я глупый!  
— Ну-ну, перестань, — ласково шепнул Айон, целуя сына в щеку. — Ты вовсе не глупый.  
— Глупый!  
— Ни у кого все не получается с первого раза...  
— Но я же умный! У меня должно получаться!  
— Сыночек, делать иногда ошибки не значит быть глупым. Наоборот. Это значит, что ты умный. Глупый бы ошибок не делал. Глупые ничего не делают.  
— Теперь мне вообще негде что-то делать! Все разрушилось!  
— Починим, — улыбнулся Айон, целуя сына в лоб. — Милый мой.  
— Я не милый! — насупился Арей. — Я страшный и суровый!  
— Хорошо, — согласился отец, смеясь. — Ты страшный и суровый.  
Почесав демоненку за ушком, он поцеловал его в лобик и потискал, прижимая к себе.  
— Ладно, так и быть, с тобой я буду милым, — согласился Арей, сворачиваясь в клубочек и устраиваясь на его руках. — Но для всех остальных я страшный! — нахмурился он и погрозил отцу пальцем.  
Увернувшись от поцелуя, он скатился с рук Айона и, подбежав к Астароту, запрыгнул к нему в гамак. Правитель Ада молча протянул конфетку. Удобно устроившись у его бока, демоненок довольно заурчал, сложив голову ему на плечо.  
— Ты с другой планеты? — спросил он, приоткрыв любопытные глазки.  
Астарот вздрогнул и покосился на него.  
— Там все так умеют? — продолжал Арей.  
— Нет, — ответил Правитель Ада. — Так умею только я.  
— Ты Бог?  
— Нет. Я бомж.  
— Ты можешь все, что захочешь?  
— Я ничего не хочу.  
Демоненок хмыкнул и прижался крепче, обхватив Астарота за пояс.  
— Ничего не хотеть — скучно, — заявил он уверенно. — Так нельзя.  
Правитель Ада запустил пальцы ему в волосы, перебирая блестящие черные пряди. Так нравилось это щекочущее ощущение на коже. Арей был настоящим. Самим собой. Сейчас, прижимая к себе хрупкое тело ребенка, которым когда-то, века назад, был тот, к кому он питал такую жгучую одержимость, Астарот понимал, что чувствует. От каждого его прикосновения, улыбки, от их разговоров. Он любил его, любил по-настоящему, и был готов сделать все, чтобы это длилось бесконечно. Он прожил миллиарды жизней, но был обречен навечно остаться собой.  
— Я хочу... — негромко произнес Правитель Ада. — Хочу того, чего не могу сделать.  
— Ты все можешь, — не поверил Арей.  
Астарот тяжело вздохнул, откидывая голову и устало прикрывая глаза.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты жил.  
— Я живу, — недоуменно отозвался демоненок.  
— Нет. Нет... Для тебя существует только здесь и сейчас, поэтому ты думаешь, что живешь. А для меня... Я вижу столько всего...  
Арей сочувственно погладил Астарота по щеке и уткнулся в нее носиком, обнимая его за шею.  
— Ты видишь мое будущее? — спросил он, заинтересованно заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Я вижу множество реальностей, которые ты мог бы прожить, сложись все как-то иначе. И везде... Нет ни одной, где ты смог бы выжить... Позволь мне быть рядом, чтобы не дать тебе умереть...  
— Поэтому ты пришел? — улыбнулся демоненок. — Ты мой ангел-хранитель?  
Астарот мрачно усмехнулся. Когда-нибудь он расскажет... Наберется смелости и расскажет ему обо всем... О том, какой грех носит на своей душе... Какую роль сыграл в его жизни...  
Среди реальностей не было истинной. Они все были одинаково реальны. И этот Арей... Был другим. Все здесь было другим. Только Астарот среди них остался собой. Имея воспоминания обо всем, что могло произойти. Что произошло, что было для него реальным. Что он сам переживал уже миллионы раз.  
— Ты грустный, — заметил демоненок, утыкаясь ему в висок и обдавая теплым дыханием щеку. — Когда ты со мной, ты грустный. Ты только с папой притворяешься дураком.  
— Твой папа плохо ко мне относится, — усмехнулся Правитель Ада. — И не то, чтобы я этого не заслужил...  
— А я тебе верю! — насупился Арей. — Верю! Ты хороший, я чувствую! Я вижу! Ты обо мне заботишься! Ты со мной играешь! С тобой весело! Ты мой друг!  
Друг... Астарот слабо улыбнулся, поглаживая плечи демоненка.  
— Мы с тобой были друзьями, но недолго, — тихо сообщил он. — Мы вместе летали в космосе. Иногда... Мы вместе проводили время. И пили.  
— Я хочу в космос, — улыбнулся Арей, вновь приникая к его груди. — Когда-нибудь я построю большой корабль и полечу туда на нем. Потому что я умный и талантливый. Так папа говорит.  
— Полетишь, — усмехнулся Правитель Ада. — Твой папа полетел в Рай только благодаря тебе.  
— Видишь, какой я умный! — важно похвастался демоненок.  
Астарот засмеялся, прижимая его к себе. Он хотел быть рядом. Чтобы наблюдать. Чтобы в нужный момент не дать смерти свершиться. Чтобы жить...

— Женщина, вам чего? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Правитель Ада, косясь на обвившие его руки.  
— Я просто обнимаю всех, кто милый! — заявила Амариз, приветливо улыбаясь.  
— Забавная традиция, — пробормотал демон, пытаясь высвободиться из навязчивых объятий.  
Его только пуще сдавили в тисках, и Астарот почувствовал, что начинает задыхаться.  
— Не для тебя моя роза цвела! — протестующе завопил он.  
Позади раздался тихий смех Арея. Отпустив Правителя Ада, Амариз смущенно потупилась.  
— Амариз всех заняшила! — засмеялся демоненок.  
На этот раз уже сам Арей был схвачен в объятия и, недовольно насупившись, начал барахтаться и пинаться.  
— Отпусти его, ему не нравится, — усмехнулся Айон, созерцая мучения сына.  
Когда руки демоницы разомкнулись, Арей зафыркал и зашипел, отбежав подальше, и стал приводить в порядок помятую одежду и растрепавшиеся волосы. Астарот, отвязавшийся от приставучей, помешанной на милостях девицы, прислонился к стене и закурил, уставившись вдаль.  
— Ты умеешь сражаться? — спросил Айон, останавливаясь рядом.  
Правитель Ада захлопал глазами и ошеломленно посмотрел на него.  
— Кто? Я?! Я пацифист!  
— Хм... — многозначительно промычал Айон.  
Выудив из кармана конфетку, Астарот дружелюбно протянул ее ему.  
— Благодарю, но мне не очень нравятся конфеты, — отказался Айон.  
— А что тебе нравится?  
— Вино.  
По щелчку пальцев в руке Айона появился бокал с вином. Отпив немного, он поставил его на подоконник и уставился в окно со скучающим видом. Нападение со спины было внезапным, но, благодаря мгновенной реакции, Астарот успел исчезнуть. Будущее не было для него секретом. Появившись в паре шагов от агрессора, Правитель Ада возмутился:  
— И че это за приколы такие?  
— Хотел узнать, насколько ты силен, — усмехнулся Айон. — И смогу ли я с тобой справиться.  
— Это невежливо.  
— Зато эффективно.  
— А я вот возьму и обижусь!  
Айон нахмурился, готовый в любой момент атаковать снова. Но накалившуюся обстановку разрядил Арей, подбежавший и запрыгнувший ему на руки. Айон улыбнулся и погладил его по волосам. Демоненок тут же куснул за палец.  
— Чего кусаешься? — возмутился отец, проводя пальцем по его губам.  
Цепкие зубки снова впились в беззащитную плоть.  
— Выпорю, — хмуро предупредил Айон.  
— Покусаю! — парировал Арей.  
— А я сильно выпорю.  
— А я сильно покусаю!  
— А я буду пороть, пока ты не перестанешь кусаться.  
— А я буду кусаться, пока ты не перестанешь пороть!  
— Как же сложно с тобой... — вздохнул Айон, потирая виски.  
— Это с тобой сложно! — заявил сын и показал язык.  
— Иди Астарота покусай, а не меня!  
Насупившись, Арей перебрался на руки к Правителю Ада и уселся у него на плечах, свесив ноги. Наклонился, выхватил сигарету и сделал затяжку, копируя его повадки. Астарот не проявил к этой выходке никакого интереса, зато Айон бросился отбирать у сына сигарету и ворчать, что не позволит равняться на такую маргинальную личность.  
— Ты еще меня в молодости не видел, — хмыкнул Правитель Ада, не вмешиваясь в воспитательный процесс.  
— Разве можно быть еще более распущенным и безалаберным? — искренне изумился Айон.  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто это что-то плохое.  
— Я не позволю своему сыну стать таким, как ты!  
— Расслабься, чувак, — вздохнул Астарот, примирительно приобнимая его за плечи. — Скажи мне, радовался ли ты на этой неделе?  
— Радовался! — недовольно проворчал Айон.  
— Ну, тогда все остальное не имеет значения. Следи за этим. Если на какой-то неделе ты не будешь радоваться — значит, что-то пошло не так и надо что-то менять.  
— Ты наркоман, — огрызнулся Айон, сбрасывая его руку. — Я бы давно выгнал тебя отсюда, если бы знал, как.  
— Я уйду, если этого захочет Арей, — пожал плечами Правитель Ада. — Я его ангел-хранитель.  
Айон расхохотался, пораженный абсурдностью такого заявления.  
— Да не, правда, — растерянно попытался убедить Астарот. — Смотри, у меня даже крылья есть.  
Айон скептически оглядел его черные перьевые крылья и, похоже, остался не удовлетворен. Он явно совсем не таким представлял ангела-хранителя.  
— Не верю, — критически заявил он, складывая руки на груди. — Нимба нет.  
— Аргументный аргумент, — согласился Правитель Ада, ощущая, что противник начинает играть по его правилам. Но в несении бреда Астароту не было равных.  
Тихо ойкнув, он обернулся и увидел Арея, зажавшего в ладошке его хвост. Айон победно усмехнулся. Наконец и надоедливого гостя постигла та же участь, что и всех до него.  
— Он не пушистый! — возмущенно заявил демоненок.  
Едва не взвыв от боли, Астарот поморщился, ощущая, как цепкие пальчики крепко сжимают тонкий конец хвоста.  
— Ну так отпусти, раз он тебе не нравится, — процедил он сквозь зубы.  
Арей недовольно насупился, отворачиваясь и вскидывая подбородок. Он был очень обидчивым и злопамятным. Отдышавшись, Правитель Ада вернулся в человеческий облик и присел возле демоненка, виновато кладя голову ему на плечо.  
— Хочешь пушистый хвост?  
— Хочу!  
Астарот щелкнул пальцами. Оказавшись в истинном облике, Арей с восторгом обнаружил, что обладает длинным, белым и очень пушистым хвостом. Айон, однако, остался этим очень недоволен.  
— Так от моего сына ничего не останется, — проворчал он мрачно. — А ну быстро верни все назад.  
Демоненок заревел и затопал ногами, возмущаясь тому, что его собираются разлучить с мечтой. Отец потребовал настойчивей.  
— Он не хочет, — покачал головой Правитель Ада.  
— Сейчас захочет, — угрожающе произнес Айон, хватаясь за ремень. Его вконец достало все это.  
Арей с визгом помчался прочь, кубарем скатываясь по лестнице на ярус ниже, чтобы запереться в своей комнате. Отец последовал было за ним, но Астарот перехватил его за руку.  
— Это перебор, — негромко сказал он, на мгновение став серьезным.  
— Тебя не спросил, как мне воспитывать сына, — презрительно бросил Айон. — Хватит с меня того, что ты вечно маячишь перед глазами.  
— Ты — все, что у него есть.  
— Уже нет.  
Вырвавшись, Айон спокойным шагом направился вниз. Астарот последовал за ним.  
Айон ревновал. Сын больше не принадлежал ему безраздельно. Раньше именно он выступал его спасителем от злой матери. Теперь же явился этот чертов «ангел-хранитель» и пытался защищать Арея от него самого. Этого Айон терпеть категорически не желал.  
Постучав в дверь и не дождавшись ответа, он заговорил первым. Сын недоверчиво, но все же открыл, в любую секунду готовый снова захлопнуть дверь. Отец притянул его к себе и обнял, оглаживая маленькие плечики и ощущая, как сильно они напряжены.  
— Астарот, — позвал демоненок, тихо всхлипнув. И, подняв голову, встретился взглядом с Правителем Ада. — Папа всегда будет меня любить?  
От внезапного вопроса ребенка вздрогнули они оба.  
— Это его выбор, — честно ответил Астарот, прикрыв глаза. — Реальность всегда зависит от выбора. Не только от твоего. Я вижу только, какой выбор к чему способен привести. Какой выбор ты сделаешь — зависит только от тебя.  
— А ты тоже сделал выбор? — с надеждой спросил Арей. — Чтобы я не умер? Это изменилось, когда ты пришел?  
Астарот прикрыл лицо рукой. Он ответил далеко не сразу. Потому что сам ничего в этом не понимал.  
— Это все очень сложно, — вздохнул он, покачав головой. — Очень... Даже мне в этом не разобраться... Если ты умрешь, я верну тебя к жизни... Но если ты захочешь умереть, я не смогу тебя спасти...  
Айон слушал их диалог, ощущая, как по телу распространяется дрожь. Ужас отпечатался на его лице. Он не желал верить в слова Правителя Ада, не желал считать их правдой. Хотелось просто избавиться от Астарота. Зачем бы он ни пришел. Спасти или уничтожить... Он пугал. Своим могуществом. Своим всезнанием. И той любовью, которую к нему питал Арей.  
— Я не могу увидеть твое счастье, — признался Астарот. — Но очень хочу попытаться его создать...  
Реальность, где он мог не причинять ему боли. Она не существовала. Ее просто не было. Что же тогда заставляло так отчаянно идти вперед?..

Обнаружив появившийся из ниоткуда пруд в своем саду, Айон огляделся в поисках виновника, изменившего привычный ландшафт. Он обнаружился на противоположном берегу. Подойдя к безмятежно рыбачащему Астароту, демон холодно спросил:  
— Сколько еще ты изменишь в моем доме?  
Правитель Ада не удостоил своим драгоценным вниманием. У него начало клевать. Выловив из пруда аппетитную булочку, он протянул ее Айону, в который раз повторяя привычное:  
— Расслабься, чувак. На, угощайся.  
— Я не ем сырую рыбу, — отказался Айон.  
— Это не рыба. Это булочка. Не хочешь булочку — могу пироженку выловить.  
Не сдержавшись, Айон смачно сматерился. Астарот невинно захлопал глазами.  
— Это мой дом! Нехрен тут делать пруды с выпечкой!  
Выловив из воды какой-то пузырек, Правитель Ада подал его Айону, готовому лопнуть от негодования.  
— На. Это успокоительное, — заявил он безразлично-сочувственно.  
Заскрежетав зубами, Айон едва сдержал желание треснуть его по башке.  
— И чем тебе пруд с пироженками не нравится? — искренне недоумевал Астарот. — Твоему сыну понравилось.  
— Я тебя боюсь, — уже спокойнее ответил Айон, переводя дыхание.  
— А че меня бояться-то?  
— Ты обладаешь огромной силой. Я боюсь, что ты будешь против меня.  
— Я не против. Я вообще не против чего не против.  
— У меня в Элизиуме словно бомба, которая может взорваться...  
— Сам ты бомба, — обиженно фыркнул Правитель Ада.  
— Я не знаю, чего от тебя ожидать.  
— Скушай булочку и успокойся, — участливо предложил Астарот.  
Айону отчаянно хотелось найти у него хоть одно слабое место. Хоть что-то, благодаря чему им получилось бы манипулировать. Но пока Элизиум просто медленно и методично превращался в дурдом.  
— А я боюсь бояться, — сообщил Астарот, вновь закидывая удочку. — Хотя, я боюсь не только бояться. Я боюсь чувствовать что угодно. Твой сын очень дорог мне. Может, если я найду реальность, где он будет жив, я наконец смогу умереть. Я так хочу этого. Я хочу покоя, поэтому искупаю грехи. Я Правитель Ада.  
Сознание померкло на мгновения. Айон отказывался верить словам бездомного наркомана. Это не мог быть он... Он не мог быть тем, кто показал ему Рай...  
— Если все так... — произнес Айон, четко проговаривая каждое слово. — Дай мне Ад для полета в космос.  
Астарот покачал головой.  
— Ты должен пройти этот путь сам. Я не стану вмешиваться. Даже если об этом попросит Арей. Нельзя.  
— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты передумал?! — вскричал Айон, будто одержимый. — Что ты хочешь?! Что тебе надо?!  
— Я сам не знаю, что мне надо, — махнул рукой Правитель Ада.  
— Хочешь... моего сына?  
Астарот усмехнулся, роняя голову на руку и прикрывая ладонью лицо.  
— Ты начал ценить его только после того, как потерял. Только после того, как я искалечил его. Только потому, что кроме него не осталось никого, кто понял бы тебя и не был бы тебе омерзителен.  
Резко поднявшись, он схватил Айона за горло и рывком притянул к себе, утыкаясь ему в лоб. Всего доли секунды длилось единство их душ, и за это время Правитель Ада успел позаботиться о том, чтобы стереть воспоминания о том, кто он на самом деле такой.

Астарот придерживался мнения, что лучше всего ему было родиться картошкой. Овощем он был с самого начала, но это тело все же имело набор каких-то ощущений. А картошкой быть было весьма неплохо — у нее не было ни чувств, ни желаний, ни мировосприятия.  
Скорбно созерцая носящегося вокруг него Арея, Правитель Ада вздохнул, выпуская дым изо рта. Не все было так гладко и пушисто как хвост у Амариз. Айон был готов продать сына какому-то упоротому бомжу с улицы только за то, чтобы достичь Рая. Похоже, в этой реальности Арея тоже не ждало ничего хорошего... Но Астарот все же был рядом сейчас.  
Он вздрогнул, когда демоненок запрыгнул ему на плечи. Хихикнув, Арей куснул за ухо и выхватил сигарету, зажатую между пальцев.  
— Хватит курить! — важно заявил он. — Тебе что, заняться больше нечем?  
— Нечем, — пожал плечами Правитель Ада. — Мир — штука скучная.  
— Это ты скучный, — фыркнул демоненок.  
— Я скучный? Да я могу тебе миллион тортиков сделать!  
— Я столько не съем!  
Засопев, Астарот принялся щелкать пальцами, создавая в воздухе разноцветные пузыри. Арей засмеялся и захлопал в ладоши.  
— Вот! И совсем я не скучный! — довольно заявил Правитель Ада. — Че ты гонишь мне тут!  
Спрыгнув с Астарота, демоненок взял его за руку и потащил за собой. Их путь лежал через коридоры Элизиума прямиком к комнате Арея. Забравшись под кровать, он затащил туда и Астарота.  
— И че я тут забыл? — недоуменно спросил тот.  
— Тут хорошо, — пояснил демоненок.  
— Пожалуй, — согласился Правитель Ада, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
Под кроватью и правда было хорошо. Как картошке в мешке с картошкой. Темно, тихо и никто не трогал. Демоненок прижимался к боку, спокойно посапывая в сладкой дреме. Когда было тяжело на душе, надо было идти спать. Вообще, в любой непонятной ситуации — надо было идти спать.  
Астарот чувствовал себя ужасным неудачником. Вечным бомжом, скитающимся по реальностям. Которому нигде не было пристанища. Теперь ему вообще некуда было возвращаться — его Вселенная давно была разрушена. Впрочем, иногда Правителю Ада и самому хотелось оседлать Юпитер и свалить на нем из галактики. Слишком уж все осточертело. И о кончине Вселенной он не сожалел ни капли. Разве что в бездну возвращаться очень уж не хотелось.  
Арей. Маленький, милый демоненок. Он вырастет и полюбит отца. И Астароту снова не будет места рядом с ним. Идеальной парой для него была бы красивая и сексуальная баба по имени Марихуана.  
Властелин бутеров и мозгов, только и умеющий, что создавать тортики. Правитель Ада был не слишком лестного мнения о собственных возможностях. Он был убежден, что любое произошедшее в реальности дерьмо имело смысл, так как приводило к нужному результату. Но совесть упрямо твердила, что это всего лишь оправдание.  
— Вы что там делаете? — раздался сверху недовольный голос.  
Арей выскочил из-под кровати и обнял отца за ноги, прижимаясь к нему. Кое-как выкарабкавшись следом, Астарот уселся на пол, стряхивая пепел Айону на ботинки. Тот хмурился, но молчал, гладя сына по волосам. Первым заговорил Правитель Ада.  
— Ответь мне, чувак, — попросил он, вскидывая на демона заинтересованно-равнодушные глаза. — А почему люди не могут курить пирожки?  
— Да пошел ты, — с досадой отозвался Айон. — Учишь моего сына всякой ереси. Весь дом засрал своими окурками. Тебе место во дворе, тебе на цепи надо сидеть.  
— О, БДСМ, — оживился Астарот, хватая его за штанину. — Это у вас семейное. Вы так похожи.  
Пнув умиляющегося Правителя Ада, Айон отошел от него подальше и на всякий случай увел Арея.  
— Да ты!.. — возмутился он, не находя слов.  
— Я — не я и реальность не моя, — развел руками Астарот, выдыхая клуб дыма, и запел: — Айошка-Айошка, пойдем копать картошку... Конопля, ля ля ля... Айошка айошился-айошился и доайошился...  
Махнув на него рукой, Айон ушел, не желая слушать все это. Арей захихикал, вновь прижавшись к Правителю Ада и обняв его за пояс.  
— Ты когда-нибудь вырастешь, — начал проповедовать Астарот. — Наверное... Так вот, когда ты вырастешь, если ты вообще вырастешь, тебе придется жить. Ты пока не понимаешь еще, что это за дерьмо, но потом поймешь, насколько оно ужасно. И будешь винить в этом своего отца. Потому что именно он создал тебя из своей души.  
— Да ты гонишь, — фыркнул демоненок, отбирая у Правителя Ада сигарету. — Папа говорил, что тебе нельзя это курить.  
— Да мне плевать, что сказал этот большой белый черт, — отмахнулся Астарот. — Я не нанимался его слушаться. Я всю жизнь курил. Это вообще единственное, что мне нравится.  
— А если я скажу тебе не курить, ты перестанешь? — спросил Арей, с любопытством заглядывая в глаза.  
Правитель Ада хмыкнул, создавая новую сигарету и щелкая пальцами, чтобы высечь синее пламя.  
— Нет.  
— Так нечестно! — захныкал демоненок. — Ты обещал делать все, что я скажу!  
— Я не перестану курить по твоей просьбе. Это никому не мешает, а я это люблю.  
Арей насупился, недовольно отворачиваясь и дуясь на Астарота. Раньше он никогда не отказывался что-то сделать для него.  
Пауза затянулась.  
— Ты этого хочешь? — спросил наконец Арей, прижав ушки.  
— Хочу, — подтвердил Правитель Ада.  
— Значит, у тебя все-таки есть желания, — улыбнулся демоненок, обнимая его за шею.  
Астарот хмыкнул, затягиваясь сигаретой. Такая мелочь... Но Арей был прав. У него действительно были желания.

Обнаружив в коридорах Элизиума демонят, Айон поймал одного и потискал, удивляясь, откуда только они могли здесь взяться. В голову приходили разные мысли по этому поводу. Возможно, тут было слишком накурено, и вышло поймать галлюцинацию. Однако уже через пару минут Айон убедился в реальности происходящего. Натолкнувшийся на них Арей завопил и затопал ногами, увидев, что отец ласкает какого-то другого демоненка.  
— Тебе нельзя тискать других демоняток! Только меня можно! — заревел он обиженно.  
— Я тебя все равно больше других люблю, — преданно заверил Айон, подхватывая его на руки и прижимая к себе.  
Арей насупился и уткнулся в седые волосы. Демон принялся тискать сына и лизать ему ушки, наслаждаясь довольным урчанием. Такой маленький, но уже такой ревнивый... Это было у них семейным, и Айон не понимал, как теперь с этим быть.  
— А откуда здесь взялись демонята? — спросил он с любопытством.  
— Их Астарот сделал, чтоб мне было с кем играть, — пояснил Арей. — Я скажу, чтоб он их убрал! Вдруг они тебе больше меня понравятся!  
— Ну вот еще, — усмехнулся Айон, целуя его ушко.  
Сын громко муркнул и потерся щекой.  
— Я никому не отдам папу, — собственнически заявил он. — Папа мой.  
— Еще бы, — улыбнулся демон. — А ты мой. И я тебя тоже никому не отдам.  
— Я никому не нужен. А папа нужен всем.  
— Ты папе нужен.  
Зажмурив глазки, Арей прижался к Айону, сворачиваясь в теплый клубочек. Он пока еще доверял отцу и чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с ним.


	11. Глава 11. Судьба

Уже много десятилетий Астарот пытался убедить себя в том, что на самом деле он хороший и безобидный, просто ему понравилась голова Арея, поэтому он решил там поселиться. В его голове было очень уютно и удобно. Из всех мест, где когда-либо побывал Правитель Ада, это нравилось ему больше всех.  
Ему никогда не доводилось переспать с Ареем, зато он отлично помнил, как когда-то трахнул его в мозг. Это было довольно некрасиво и грубо с его стороны. Сейчас бы Астарот не позволил себе такого. Признав, что любит Арея, он больше не посмел бы причинить ему вред даже ради будущего счастья. Он хотел спасти его и на этот раз сделать все правильно. Но, порой забывая о своей великой миссии, от скуки начинал вытворять привычные чудачества.  
Сидя на дереве, он с азартом кидался в обитателей Элизиума мясом. Куски мяса возвращались по обратному адресу, но не долетали до Правителя Ада, так как тот сидел слишком высоко. Астарота покрывали отборнейшим матом, а он только посмеивался, глядя на всех свысока.  
Он щелкнул пальцами, и с неба посыпались яблоки, метко попадая прямо по макушкам возмущенных демонов. Поток мата усилился. Кто-то принес пулемет.  
— Убери все это из моего Элизиума! — раздался позади голос, полный праведного негодования.  
— Какой ты нервный, Айоша, — усмехнулся Правитель Ада.  
— Ты мне все портишь!  
— Ты просто не умеешь оттягиваться.  
Айон мог бы сказать еще очень многое, но его отвлек желудь, попавший в затылок. Яростно обернувшись, демон ошарашенно застыл, увидев пошатывающегося и смеющегося Арея, который явно был пьян.  
— Ты как напился?! — возмутился Айон, хватаясь за голову. — Ты еще маленький совсем!  
— Сам ты маленький! — поддразнил демоненок и, показав отцу язык, убежал.  
Погнавшись за сыном, Айон нашел его качающимся на люстре в общем зале. Элизиум планомерно превращался в дурдом. Демон созерцал это безобразие со вселенской скорбью на лице, жалея, что вообще решил иметь детей и завести бомжа.  
Обустроившись под потолком, Арей принялся стрелять во все подряд из рогатки. В хижине Айон уже имел опыт спихивания его с люстры шваброй, веником и другими подручными средствами. Но перестал их использовать, когда осознал, что сын слишком любит кусаться, а на хозяйственном инвентаре потом остаются заметные следы от его зубов.  
— Хорошо, что я поседел до того, как ты у меня родился, — тяжело вздохнул Айон.  
Во имя прекращения буйства он взлетел и снял сына с люстры, несколько раз смачно шлепнув ладонью. Арей заревел и стал брыкаться, пытаясь пнуть отца, но тот отнес его в комнату и запер, велев подумать над своим поведением.  
Проснувшись утром и обнаружив на полу своей спальни гранату, Айон понял, что поступать так с сыном не следовало. Едва успев выбросить гранату в окно, демон, оглушенный прогремевшим взрывом, громко выругался, проклиная дурное влияние Астарота. За несколько лет, проведенных с ним рядом, Арей стал совсем неуправляемым.  
Демоненок обнаружился поджидающим за дверью. От жалобного взгляда невинных глазок сына Айон растаял и, тяжело вздохнув, обнял его. Арей ткнулся носиком отцу в щеку.  
— Папа, я плохо себя вел? — спросил он виновато. — Но я маленький и милый, поэтому ты меня не накажешь.  
— Не накажу, — засмеялся демон. — Но когда-нибудь ты так обидишь папу, что наказывать будет некому.  
— Папа хороший, папа меня любит, — муркнул Арей и потерся об него щекой. — Люблю папу.  
Взяв Айона за руку и заведя назад в комнату, демоненок уткнулся ему в живот.  
— Папа, я такой маленький, — всхлипнул он расстроенно.  
— Ну да, — улыбнулся отец, погладив его по волосам. — Но еще вырастешь.  
— Ты большой, а я маленький! — хныкнул Арей.  
— Вырастешь.  
— Хочу сейчас! Взрослым все можно! Взрослым быть лучше! Хочу быть с тобой одинаковым!  
— А ты взлети, и мы будем одинаковые.  
— Не будем! — заявил демоненок, капризно надув губы.  
Присев на корточки, Айон поцеловал его в щечку. Арей сморщил носик и дернул ушком, недовольно зафыркав. Когда отец стал тискать его, не сдержав умиления, он засопел и стал отбиваться, недовольный тем, что с ним обращаются, как с ребенком.  
— Мой хороший, я тебя очень люблю и всегда буду любить, — улыбнулся демон, почесывая ему за ушком.  
Арей заурчал, зажмурившись, как котенок, и потерся об отца. Айон любил такие моменты. В отличие от тех, когда сын разбрасывал по дому гранаты.  
Вскоре он снова нашел, чем удивить.  
— Это тебе зачем? — поинтересовался Айон, заметив, как сын прошмыгнул в лабораторию, притащив с собой человеческую руку.  
— Я летал на Землю, а там был плохой дядя, — пояснил демоненок. — Я ему руку откусил, когда он меня схватить хотел.  
— Схватить? — насторожился Айон.  
— Он спросил, почему я один гуляю. Я сказал, что это не его дело. Он сказал, что я маленькое хамло, и меня надо отвести к родителям. Попытался схватить, а я ему руку откусил.  
— Понятно. А зачем ты ее сюда притащил?  
Арей пожал плечами.  
— Я ее буду изучать, не пропадать же добру.  
Закинув руку на стол, демоненок подошел к отцу и обнял его за пояс, заискивающе заглядывая в глаза снизу вверх.  
— Папа, можешь мне помочь поставить опыт?  
— Какой опыт?  
— Пошли, покажу!  
Хотелось поддержать сына. Они в последнее время так редко проводили время вместе. А это был такой замечательный повод. Наконец Арей попросил о чем-то именно его, а не Астарота! Разве можно было отказать?  
Однако энтузиазма немного поубавилось, когда сын подтащил к кушетке и заставил лечь на нее.  
— Надеюсь, ты не надо мной опыты будешь ставить? — насторожился Айон, начиная что-то подозревать.  
— И над тобой тоже, — зловеще ухмыльнулся Арей, пристегивая ремнями.  
— Надеюсь, я хоть жив после этого останусь?  
— Лежи спокойно! Ты даже ничего не почувствуешь!  
Айон неуютно поерзал, ощущая, что совсем не готов пострадать во имя науки. Он мгновенно пожалел, что согласился на это. Арей, между тем, позаимствовал у отца немного крови и ввел ее в оторванную человеческую руку. Вначале ничего не происходило, и это ввергло юного ученого в крайнее разочарование. Но потом клетки, внезапно начавшие делиться с бешеной скоростью, превратили человеческую конечность в нечто бесформенное и жуткое на вид. Арей запрыгал от радости и захлопал в ладоши.  
— Это ты что и зачем сделал? — вздохнул Айон, созерцая это издевательство.  
— Мне было интересно, что будет, если вживить человеку твои клетки!  
— И стоило ради этого так извращаться?  
— Это был очень важный эксперимент!  
Демоненок насупился, недовольный тем, что отец не оценил его гениальности.  
— А что будет, если человеческая женщина забеременеет от демона? — спросил он с любопытством. — То же самое?  
— Думаю, что нет, — отмахнулся Айон. — Развяжи меня, мне надо работать. И не вздумай это проверять.  
Арей коварно хихикнул, освобождая отца от ремней.  
— Ты такой скучный, папа, — заявил он. — Вот Амариз нравится то, что я делаю. И Астароту нравится. А ты ничего не понимаешь в науке, ты отсталый.  
— Выпорю, — хмуро пригрозил демон, поднимаясь с кушетки.  
— У тебя просто нет других аргументов, — невозмутимо ответил Арей. — Тебе должно быть стыдно.  
Попытавшись схватить сына, Айон погнался за ним по коридорам. Демоненок улепетывал быстро и проворно, за долгие годы успев приноровиться. Не заметив впереди Астарота, он с разбега впечатался в него, едва не сбив с ног.  
— Он меня обижает! — пожаловался Арей, тыча пальцем в отца.  
— А ты вырастешь большим и сам будешь его обижать, — утешил Правитель Ада.  
Показав Айону язык, демоненок спрятался за спину Астарота. В нем он нашел себе защитника и друга. С ним можно было делать то, чего никогда бы не позволил отец. Они подшучивали над обитателями Элизиума, стреляли по самолетам из корабельного оружия, прогуливались по городским улицам, пили и посещали ночные вечеринки. К тому же, Правитель Ада весьма неплохо разбирался в биомеханике и других, менее интересных для Арея науках. Демоненок проводил с ним почти все время, лишь изредка оставаясь один или общаясь с отцом.  
— А если демон оплодотворит человеческую женщину, она взорвется? — с любопытством спросил Арей, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Если только ты кинешь в нее гранату, — хмыкнул Астарот.  
— А если ты превратишь беременную женщину в арбуз, то у нее в животе будет маленький арбузик?  
— Возможно, — задумался Правитель Ада.  
Наградив сына подзатыльником, Айон схватил его за ухо и потащил за собой. Арей заверещал и попытался вырваться.  
— Прекрати общаться с этим наркоманом, — строго велел отец.  
— Хочу и общаюсь! — захныкал демоненок. — Он мой друг, ясно тебе!  
Раздался характерный щелчок пальцами, и Айон застыл в пространстве и времени, позволяя Арею высвободиться. Отскочив от отца, демоненок насупился и благодарно посмотрел на Астарота.  
— Когда ты вырос, ваши отношения не стали лучше, — хмыкнул тот, прикуривая от синего пламени. — С ним вообще тяжело, он любит командовать. Он никогда никого не воспринимал на равных.  
— Что было там, в моем будущем?  
— Разное. Он сильно изменился к тому моменту, как создал свой мир. Ему пришлось понять, что силой рядом с собой никого не удержишь.  
— Я хочу, чтобы папа это понял...  
Вздохнув, Арей обнял Астарота за пояс и уткнулся ему в грудь. Тот пробежался пальцами по крепким плечам, едва ощутимо огладив их. Мальчишка так быстро рос. И рос счастливым. Настолько, насколько мог. Благодаря или вопреки?  
— Я люблю тебя, — тихо произнес он, заставив вздрогнуть. — Ты меня понимаешь и поддерживаешь. Даже если бы ты был как все, ты все равно был бы особенным. С тобой хорошо.  
— Я чудовище, — мрачно усмехнулся Астарот.  
— Ты обладаешь такой прекрасной силой. Ты способен сотворять.  
— Ты не знаешь, что я делал этой силой. Я ничего хорошего не создал.  
— А папа создал, — засмеялся Арей. — Меня. А у тебя были дети?  
— Были, — вздохнул Правитель Ада, отстраняясь и закуривая. — Трое. Двое из них были твоими внуками.  
— Ничего себе, — искренне удивился демоненок.  
— Ты никогда не хотел детей, но у тебя их тоже было трое. У демонов дети почти не рождаются просто так, без желания родителей. Но у тебя не было ни одного желанного ребенка. Ты никогда не трахался ради того, чтобы создать новую жизнь. Ты ненавидел жизнь.  
Арей невесело хмыкнул, отводя взгляд. Астарот говорил довольно жуткие вещи с каменным, непроницаемым лицом.  
— Почему ненавидел?  
— Так сложилась реальность.  
— Я бросил своих детей?  
— Ты пытался любить свою дочь, но она ушла от тебя ко мне. Ты долго пытался полюбить своего сына, но убил его, чтобы избавить от мучений. Твой третий ребенок родился без твоего ведома, и тебе было плевать на него.  
— И у тебя было двое детей от моей дочери?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Правитель Ада. — От дочери и от второго сына.  
Арей напряженно потер виски. Он решил больше не задавать вопросов. Никогда.

Их близкая дружба изрядно раздражала Айона и доставляла ему немало проблем. Астарот вечно таскался следом за Ареем. Даже когда отец хотел провести время с сыном, он вечно маячил где-то поблизости, начисто портя все настроение. Арей взрослел, набираясь от него гадостей, и Айон совершенно не одобрял всего этого. Они ходили по клубам, напивались вдрызг, курили и смеялись, сидя в саду и прячась ото всех. Порой Айону казалось, что он здесь совершенно лишний. И это чувство просто выводило его из себя.  
В этот раз, прогуливаясь по саду, он набрел на радостную парочку, пребывающую в легком алкогольном опьянении. На траве стояло несколько банок пива. Повсюду валялись оставленные Астаротом окурки. От этой идиллической картины властелин Элизиума пришел в настоящую ярость.  
— Это все ты! — набросился он на Правителя Ада. — Ты его этому научил!  
— Да как ты мог такое подумать, — искренне возмутился Астарот. — Арейчик такой милый мальчик, он и сам все это умеет.  
Айон гневно сверкнул глазами.  
— А ну быстро убрали отсюда этот мусор! — звенящим голосом приказал он.  
Правитель Ада пожал плечами. По щелчку пальцев все лишнее с травы исчезло, и она продолжила привычно зеленеть на радость обитателям корабля.  
— Да че ты, папа, — попытался успокоить Арей.  
От звучания его пьяного голоса Айон лишь еще больше взбесился. Схватив сына за ухо, он поволок его в дом, по дороге ругая за безответственное поведение.  
— Не тронь ребенка! — возмутился Астарот, заступаясь за Арея.  
Убедившись, что до Айона не дошло, он сам схватил его за ухо. Тот от неожиданности отпустил сына и ошалело уставился на Правителя Ада. Арей громко расхохотался, наслаждаясь столь редким зрелищем.  
— Ну что, приятно? — укоризненно осведомился Астарот.  
— Да пошел ты! — разъярился Айон, толкая его в грудь. — Без тебя разберусь, как воспитывать сына! Это вообще не твое дело! Проваливай туда, откуда вылез!  
— Ну, ты у меня получишь сейчас! — хмуро пригрозил Правитель Ада, кидая на землю окурок и затушивая каблуком.  
— Астарот, прекрати! — велел Арей, уставший от их вечных склок. Подойдя к Айону, он обнял его и насмешливо заглянул в мрачные, потемневшие глаза. — Папе просто надо чувствовать, что он тут главный. Правда, папа?  
— Да ну вас, — устало отмахнулся отец, отворачиваясь. — Делайте, что хотите, только Элизиум не разносите.  
Решив больше не вмешиваться в дела взрослеющего сына, Айон отправился прочь, надеясь спокойно уснуть и забыть этот ужасный день. Ему приснился Астарот, сидящий на облаке и курящий пирожок, глядя в пространство безразличным взглядом. Обратив взор к демону, он равнодушно-настойчиво осведомился: «Пирожок надо?» и скрылся с глаз, бесследно растаяв в воздухе.  
Проснувшись, Айон долго матерился. Он хотел отдыхать от этого навязчивого наркомана хотя бы во сне.

Тяжелое, неровное дыхание раздавалось в тишине. Прошмыгнув в комнату, Арей осторожно прилег на кровать и прижался к боку Астарота, крепко обнимая во сне. Сжав его руку, зашептал на ушко тихие слова утешения. Правитель Ада резко распахнул глаза и, мгновенно вырываясь из объятий, отвернулся к стене. Арей с нежностью погладил его по волосам и коснулся губами затылка. Он не пытался что-то сказать. Просто был рядом.  
Как же Астароту хотелось быть рядом с ним... С тем, кого мучили ужасные кошмары... К кому он не мог позволить себе прикоснуться... Кого он не мог утешить... Кто все равно умрет...  
Это было невыносимо.  
Дрожа всем телом, Правитель Ада плакал, как ребенок, сотрясаясь от безудержных рыданий. Хоть одна реальность... Хоть одна реальность, где он не причинял ему боли... Она должна была существовать...  
— Я с тобой, — тихо шепнул Арей. — Я сделаю тебя счастливым. Я смогу, просто поверь мне.  
Легкие разорвал истеричный смех. Скатившись с кровати, Астарот уткнулся лбом в холодный пол. Плечи дрожали от бессильных слез. За тьмой он не видел света. Шаг — один-единственный шаг, низвергнувший в пропасть. Вся жизнь была лишь падением. Он так отчаянно цеплялся за все, что попадалось по пути, но так и не смог удержаться. А выбраться отсюда было уже невозможно. Слишком глубоко. Слишком долог и труден путь назад. Он не способен взлететь и подняться над пропастью. Таким он был рожден.  
— Это я, я сделал тебя таким, — прорычал Астарот, со всей силы ударяя кулаками по полу. Импульсами распространившаяся по телу боль совсем не отрезвила. — Я свел тебя с ума, уничтожил твою душу, твой разум, твою жизнь! Тебя самого! Я истязал тебя почти всю твою жизнь! Ты не был способен хоть на мгновение ощутить счастье! Ты жил в беспросветном аду!  
Рывком поднявшись, Правитель Ада вцепился себе в волосы и рухнул на колени прямо перед изумленным и напуганным Ареем. Его ангел-хранитель оказался раскаявшимся дьяволом, пришедшим искупать вину и исправлять ошибки...  
— Прости! — отчаянно простонал Астарот. — Прости меня за все! Даже если это совсем не ты, а ты не простил меня... Как бесконечно долго я жалею обо всем, что натворил... Как бесконечно долго виню себя в том, что не нашел для тебя другой реальности... Я люблю, люблю тебя, как не любил никого в своей жизни! Я не хочу прожить за тебя твою жизнь, я хочу быть рядом с тобой!  
Подавшись вперед, Арей обнял за шею, крепко прижимая к себе. Тепло, хлынувшее к душе, едва не стерло ее в пепел, на мгновения прожигая насквозь. Обладать чувствами было больно. Нестерпимо больно.  
— Поплачь, — шепнул Арей, крепче обнимая своего палача. — Если я — не он, то передо мной ты ни в чем не виноват... А если тебе станет легче, то я утешу тебя... Для меня всего этого нет... А ты есть... Мне не за что тебя ненавидеть... Я тебя не ненавижу, это ты ненавидишь себя...  
Астарот вцепился в рубашку Арея, бессильно роняя голову ему на плечо. Почему-то ужасно тяжело стало смотреть на него сейчас, когда он так повзрослел. В этом возрасте тот Арей потерял душу. В шестнадцать лет... И прожил после этого сотни в беспросветном аду.  
— Я люблю тебя, — услышал Астарот полные искренности слова, заставившие невольно вздрогнуть. — Люблю гораздо больше, чем отца. Я хочу разделить с тобой вечность. Хочу сотворения.  
— Он пришел к раю, чтобы спасти тебя, — хрипло произнес Правитель Ада. — Ты сделал его таким. Твое безумие. Ты не сможешь без него. Может быть, ты поймешь это со временем.  
— Может быть?  
— Реальность зависит от твоего выбора.  
Обхватив его лицо руками, Арей встретился взглядом с глазами цвета моря. Синее пламя бушевало в них и искрилось, обдавая душу ледяным холодом.  
— Значит, мне дано самому выбирать свою реальность?  
— Да. Но ты не знаешь, к чему приведет твой выбор.  
— Знаю! — уверенно заявил Арей, решительно приникая к сухим губам.  
Астарот, прижатый к стене, лишь шумно вздохнул, не в силах пошевелиться от изумления. Не желая расставаться с долгожданным теплом, он начал отчаянно отвечать, молясь, чтобы это длилось как можно дольше. Арей не простил его. Арей убил его. Этот юноша не был им. Он был тем, кем и должен был быть.  
Астарот больше не знал, что правильно. Как следует поступать. Вся его жизнь была страшным сном. И он наконец проснулся.

Впервые за тысячелетия своего существования Астарот чувствовал себя живым. Безжизненные глаза нового дьявола больше не смотрели ему в самую душу. Вместо них он видел теплый взгляд того Арея, который не знал страданий.  
Этот Арей был совсем не тем. Совсем другим. Иллюзия благополучия. Смотреть на него порой было больно. Ведь все это было ложью. Как и вся его жизнь.  
Приоткрыв глаза, Астарот тяжело вздохнул, увидев перед собой улыбающееся лицо Арея, заслонившего солнце. Приподнявшись и усевшись на траве, притянул его к себе и обнял, зарываясь лицом в шелковые черные волосы.  
— Здесь, — тихо начал он, шепча ему на ушко, — твой отец никогда не пройдет свой путь. Он шел к раю ради тебя. Ради того, чтобы спасти. А здесь в этом нет нужды.  
— Спасти? — переспросил Арей. — От тебя? Я ненавидел тебя в той реальности? Покажи мне ее.  
Вся его жизнь. Вся его жизнь теперь была для кого-то лишь ответвлением реальности. Астарот никогда не смотрел на свою жизнь с подобной точки зрения. Но ведь она была всего лишь одной из реальностей. Не истинной. Истины не было.  
Там начался путь Айона. Там, где битва была в самом разгаре. Где братья дрались за право существовать. Оттуда он пришел к раю. Единственному из всех.  
— Здесь я люблю тебя, — улыбнулся Арей, поглаживая Правителя Ада по щеке и приподнимая его голову, чтобы заглянуть в печальные бирюзовые глаза.  
— Но ты не должен любить меня, — произнес Астарот почти в отчаянии. — Ты должен любить его.  
— Ты рад, что есть реальность, где я люблю тебя?  
Рад ли он был? Пожалуй, нет. Да, эти безжизненные глаза здесь смотрели тепло и радостно. Да, в них не было боли и ненависти. Но все это была лишь ложь. И он продолжал себе лгать.  
— Это не моя реальность, — отчаянно взвыл Правитель Ада, вцепляясь когтями себе в голову. — Не моя, понимаешь? Я не прожил эту жизнь, моя жизнь осталась там. Я не могу набраться смелости и вернуться туда. Чтобы умирать снова и снова. Потому что ты никогда не простишь.  
— Ты пришел сюда за ответами? — спросил Арей, мягко отводя его руки.  
— Нет, — глухо ответил Астарот. — Я сбежал.  
Арей мягко коснулся его губ, завлекая в поцелуй. Правитель Ада шумно вздохнул, отвечая. По лицу потекли непрошеные слезы. Жалкий, ничтожный неудачник, заслуживший все, что имел.  
— Если ты так долго владел моей душой, то стал частью меня, — улыбнулся Арей, стирая слезы с его щек. — Я люблю тебя.  
— Ты... Другой ты...  
— Я — это я.  
Правитель Ада уронил голову на руки, не позволяя смотреть себе в глаза. Реальности были похожи. И, между тем, совершенно разными.  
— Однажды ты чуть не проиграл мне в карты мою смерть, — мрачно усмехнулся он, не поднимая лица. — Ты не хотел этого делать из чувства протеста. Сделал потом, когда я об этом не просил. Я и до сих пор могу слышать твой зов. Знаю, всегда знаю, где ты, что ты чувствуешь. В тебе нет никаких чувств ко мне, кроме ненависти. Небытия нет. Я никогда не смогу умереть. Я вечно буду жить с этим. Этого не исправить, создав иную реальность. Ничего не исправить. Везде, куда бы я ни пошел, для меня уготован ад. Я несу его с собой.  
Крепко обняв Правителя Ада, Арей погладил его по волосам, утешая.  
— Может, ты просто не способен увидеть моих истинных чувств. Может, однажды ты наберешься смелости и вернешься. И я прощу тебя. И все будет хорошо.  
Астарот разрыдался, зарываясь лицом в мягкие черные волосы. Еще одна бесполезная реальность. И он, ее никчемный властелин. Зачем все это? Зачем он пришел сюда? Ему никогда не изменить ничего важного. Никогда не спасти, не причинив боли. Он не научился жить. И чужие жизни мог лишь отравлять своим существованием.  
— Ты сотворил для меня прекрасный мир, — улыбнулся Арей, ласково гладя по голове. — Я благодарен. Ты можешь все изменить. И я замечательно провел с тобой время. Мне было хорошо и тепло рядом с тобой. Я полюбил тебя. И желаю тебе счастья.  
Счастья? Разве он заслужил счастья? Разве за всю ту боль, что причинил, он заслужил что-то, кроме нее?  
— Сними рубашку, — тихо попросил Арей, прижимаясь крепче. — Хочу обнимать тебя. Хочу чувствовать твое тепло.  
Тепло... Неужели в нем правда можно было найти тепло?  
Стащив рубашку, Астарот растянулся на траве, прижимая к себе Арея, и прикрыл глаза. Он тонул во тьме, проваливался в пропасть, даже оставаясь на месте. Его реальность распадалась на тысячи кусков. Как он мог собрать ее воедино теперь? Даже пройдя ад, даже побывав в самой черной глубине пустоты, он не находил в себе сил вернуться и снова заглянуть в глаза, пронзающие ненавистью через толщу сплетения реальностей.  
От боли все время хотелось отчаянно кричать. Он не видел выхода. Даже смерть не стала искуплением. Долгожданным покоем. Он был обречен страдать. За все свои деяния. За боль, причиненную ради счастья и любви.  
Арей не заслуживал страданий. Они приходили не к тем, кто заслуживал их. И он сейчас страдал лишь потому, что счел себя достойным этого. Это был его выбор.  
Или так просто было удобно считать.  
— Я устал, — глухо произнес Правитель Ада, поднимаясь с травы и натягивая рубашку. Арей кубарем скатился с него. — Я устал, у меня больше нет сил терпеть все это. Как бы я хотел обладать властью уничтожить свой разум. Сойти с ума, перестать понимать, что происходит. Если бы только был хоть кто-то сильнее меня, кто согласился бы сделать это...  
— Если хочешь этого... — грустно начал Арей, с печалью глядя на него. — Если правда хочешь... Вернись и отдай мне свою душу. Позволь поглотить ее.  
— А ты хочешь этого? — спросил Астарот, оборачиваясь.  
Арей сложил губы в слабое подобие улыбки и покачал головой.  
— Нет. Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Чтобы согласился на любовь того, кто лишь тень твоего любимого. Я дорожу тобой. И поэтому хочу, чтобы у тебя все было хорошо.  
Взяв Правителя Ада за руку, он уткнулся в его жесткое плечо. Холодный и пустой. Но это...  
— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Арей, сжимая его пальцы. — Знаю. Все будет хорошо. Просто поверь мне.  
Астарот с тоской посмотрел в небо. На черном полотне уже появлялись первые звезды. Бесконечно далекие. На которых он мог оказаться тотчас же, едва помыслив это. Все было ему подвластно. Кроме того, чего он хотел.  
Поцелуй накрыл губы. Нежный, полный любви и надежды. Благодарности... Впервые...  
— Отойди от моего сына, — нарушил идиллию мрачный голос.  
Астарот отстранился и обратил взор на Айона, хмуро буравящего взглядом. Снова ненависть...  
— С меня хватит, — решительно заявил тот. — Арей, ты должен выбрать раз и навсегда. Я больше не собираюсь терпеть его здесь.  
Взглянув на растерянного Арея, Правитель Ада испытал раздражение. Неужели требовалось годами макать Айона в дерьмо, чтобы он начал хоть что-то понимать?  
— Заткнись, — рыкнул Астарот, подходя к Айону и замирая в опасной близости от него. — Чертов дебил. Без него ты никогда не достигнешь того, чего хочешь. Без любви этого никогда не случится. А в тебе ее нет ни капли. Только чертова самовлюбленность. Только готовность покрошить всех, кто будет стоять на пути. Куда ты придешь, встав на путь разрушения? Куда ты придешь один, идущий по трупам тех, кто должен быть рядом с тобой?  
Рука, занесенная для удара, была перехвачена в полете. Арей, оказавшийся между ними, жалобно смотрел на Астарота, взглядом прося не трогать отца. Защитил того, кто готов был вытереть об него ноги...  
Мерзкая реальность.  
— Никогда его любовь ко мне не будет сильнее, — прошипел Правитель Ада, испепеляя Айона яростью. — Никогда, никогда. Никогда он не выберет меня и не откажется от тебя, бессовестный идиот. Ты не единожды готов был продать его за свои желания. И только один раз смог по-настоящему полюбить. Мне плевать, даже если я не найду реальность, которая придется мне по нраву. Если я должен буду страдать за его счастье — я буду страдать. Но он будет там, с тобой, в мире, который вы создали. Он получил, что хотел, и я рад за него. Он убил меня, и я готов вечно быть мертвым. Он заслужил того тебя, который любит его. А я заслужил все это.  
Развернувшись, Айон сделал шаг, собираясь уйти прочь. Но, внезапно материализовав меч, с разворота вогнал его в грудь Астароту. Лезвие прошло насквозь через Арея. Правителю Ада оно не причинило никакого вреда.  
— Идиот, — мрачно заметил тот, подхватывая на руки лишившееся чувств тело. — Снова. В который раз. Я устал смотреть на это. Сколько смертей ему пришлось пережить. Сколько боли. И, как бы я ни старался, я не могу...  
Положив ладонь на грудь Арея, он заставил рану мгновенно затянуться. Не было реальности, в которой Арей остался бы жив. Зато была одна, где он сам убил его смерть. Правда, теперь это было уже не важно...


	12. Глава 12. Обретенная свобода

Спустя годы это место совсем не изменилось. Оно осталось все таким же тихим и заброшенным. Идеальным для тех, кто жаждал уединения. Пустая равнина, простирающаяся до скалистых гор, и только маленький оазис посреди этой пустыни. Место, где они и нашли пристанище.  
Эйлиас вздохнул, окидывая взглядом пространство. С высоты гор все казалось таким мелким и ничтожным. Взбираться на горы ему в последнее время приходилось слишком уж часто. Приняв решение быть с Ксерксесом, он автоматически согласился быть нянькой для не слишком-то нужного богу ребенка. И вот теперь сполна расплачивался за этот выбор. Впрочем, Эйлиас не жаловался.  
Алохир — прекрасный мальчик, теперь превратившийся в несносного подростка — рос умным, смышленым, и доставлял проблемы исключительно из-за своей тяги к приключениям. Эйлиас полюбил его как своего сына и с радостью с ним возился, когда требовалось. Ксерксес ребенка не любил, но со временем к нему привык. Его нельзя было в этом винить.  
С тех самых пор, как они покинули королевство, эта тема ни разу не поднималась. Для них началась новая жизнь, и в ней не было места прошлому. На вопросы Алохира о таком разном отношении двух родителей Эйлиас либо переводил тему, либо отделывался неловкими оправданиями, что ничуть не удовлетворяло интерес. С возрастом к Алохиру пришло понимание, что с этим стоит просто смириться. И он смирился, ничуть не страдая от недостатка внимания. Ему и без того было чем заняться.  
А вытворял он порой вещи, от которых Эйлиас хватался за сердце и едва не терял сознание. Но поделать с непоседливым ребенком ничего не мог и лишь старался уберечь его от слишком уж серьезных опасностей.  
Вот и сейчас он шел за ним в горы, надеясь найти до того, как что-нибудь случится. Напрасным ожиданиям не суждено было сбыться.  
— Берегись! — раздался звонкий возглас откуда-то сверху, и на Эйлиаса свалилось что-то тяжелое, распластав на земле. Поднявшись, оно отряхнулось и виновато пробормотало: — Извини.  
Эйлиас с облегчением понял, что уберег нерадивого ребенка от самого себя. А это значило, что миссия удалась.  
— Пойдем домой, — позвал он, вставая и чуть пошатываясь. Все же Алохир, упавший на него, нанес некоторые травмы. — Папа волнуется.  
Мальчишка засмеялся над его словами как над глупой шуткой. Им обоим было хорошо известно, насколько Ксерксесу на все это плевать.  
— Он правда беспокоится... — растерянно пробормотал Эйлиас. — Ты же еще ребенок, мало ли, что с тобой может случиться... Ты не сможешь за себя постоять...  
— Он пытается защитить меня от мира? — улыбнулся Алохир. — Чтобы со мной не случилось того, что заставило его поселиться здесь, где никого нет и не от кого ждать угрозы? Но я не хочу провести всю свою жизнь в этом скучном месте. Помоги мне сбежать отсюда.  
— Нет... — помотал головой Эйлиас. — Мне никак нельзя...  
— Почему?  
— Я служу Ксерксесу. Я не могу нарушить его волю, иначе умру.  
— Умрешь?  
— Я дал ему магическую клятву, что никогда не предам. Впрочем... Даже если бы не клятва, я бы все равно его не предал... Не пошел бы против его воли... Никогда... Я слишком его люблю...  
— А зачем он тогда это сделал? — непонимающе спросил Алохир. Наверное, он вообще неспособен был осознать, как мучает страх. Каково испытывать недоверие. Он вырос в мире без опасностей. Он не боялся ничего.  
— Наверное, он мне не доверяет... — грустно вздохнул Эйлиас. — У него есть на то причины... Причины не верить никому... Мне все равно, если ему так спокойнее. Это не мешает мне жить.  
Помрачнев, он взял мальчишку за руку и повел за собой по крутым склонам. Пора было возвращаться домой.  
— Я ведь не твой сын? — поинтересовался Алохир по дороге. — Кто тогда мой настоящий отец? Где он?  
— Существует много миров, — нехотя отозвался Эйлиас. — Сейчас мир раздроблен, и вероятность, что ты встретишь его когда-нибудь, равна почти нулю. Лучше тебе вообще не думать об этом.  
— Тогда расскажи мне, откуда ты родом, — не унимался мальчишка. — Я хочу знать хоть что-то! Я устал от этого ежедневного однообразия!  
— Ладно, — сдался полудемон, тяжело вздыхая. — Я родом из лесного королевства. Тот мир похож на наш дом, только больше. Там повсюду леса и поля, реки и озера. Люди там добры друг к другу и живут в счастье и достатке.  
— Тогда почему мы здесь, а не там?  
Удивление было таким искренним, что Эйлиас не смог соврать.  
— Из-за твоего отца, — сказал он единственное, что посчитал нужным. — Большего тебе знать не стоит.  
Алохир насупился, недовольно следуя за ним и возвращаясь в давно надоевший дом. Мир, описанный Эйлиасом, захватил все его мысли. Он во что бы то ни стало должен был оказаться там.  
Вечер обещал быть тихим и спокойным. Алохир удалился в свою комнату, временно не порываясь никуда сбегать, и Эйлиас наконец мог провести время с Ксерксесом.  
Он застал его сидящим на веранде. Бог полулежал в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и созерцал закат. Солнце медленно скрывалось за горами, отблескивая последними лучами на отполированных ветром камнях, рождая волшебные переливы света. Происходящее не вызывало на лице Ксерксеса ни тени эмоции. С годами он все больше замыкался в себе. Эйлиас мог видеть его взбешенным, мрачным, равнодушным, но почти никогда — грустящим, веселящимся, наслаждающимся чем-то. Казалось, чувства покинули бога, оставив от него лишь бездушную оболочку.  
Подойдя к Ксерксесу сзади, Эйлиас обнял его, зарываясь лицом в мягкие волосы. И получил в ответ лишь скупое прикосновение к ладони.  
— Ты любишь меня? — спросил он, почему-то ощутив в этом потребность.  
— Я не уверен, что до конца понимаю, что такое «любить», — ответил бог после долгого молчания. — Я пришел из темного мира. Из всепоглощающей пустоты. Я — порождение дьявола и смерти. Я — чудовище, которое боятся дети.  
— А я взрослый, — улыбнулся Эйлиас, целуя его в щеку. — Я не боюсь. Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, что бы ни случилось. И, по-моему... Было бы здорово, если бы все мы изначально рождались в черной пустоте, а потом создавали себе мир. Какой захотим. Я когда-нибудь обязательно создам мир для тебя. Такой, какой ты захочешь. В котором ты снова сможешь улыбнуться. Где не будет пустоты и боли. Я позабочусь о тебе.  
— Если бы не ты, я бы никогда не решился бежать, — усмехнулся Ксерксес, прикрывая глаза и откидываясь в кресле. — И пусть сейчас я будто проживаю один и тот же день с каждым рассветом... Останься я в том дне, когда встретил тебя, моя участь была бы печальнее. Я верю, что когда-нибудь это закончится... Что я смогу почувствовать что-то иное... А пока я благодарен тебе за то, что ты рядом... Наверное, это и есть моя любовь...  
— Конечно, — подтвердил Эйлиас, накрывая поцелуем его губы. — Конечно, это любовь...  
Ответив на поцелуй, Ксерксес поднялся и, переплетя их пальцы, повел возлюбленного в спальню.  
— Алохир опять ходил далеко в горы, — тихо сообщил тот, заходя в дом. Ксерксес ответил сдержанно и почти равнодушно.  
— В отличие от меня, он еще жив. Ему хочется жить, познавать новое, испытывать эмоции. Я не вправе лишать его этого... Я лишь хочу уберечь. До тех пор, пока он не научится владеть своей силой... Пока не станет сильнее всех... Я ненавидел его, когда он был паразитом в моем организме, отравляющим его. Плодом ненависти, насилия и боли. Но если не думать о том, как он появился на свет... Он все же мой ребенок. И если я позволю ему уйти, он будет страдать так же, как я...  
— Не будет, — пообещал полудемон, крепко сжав пальцы бога. — Я позабочусь об этом.  
— Я знаю...  
В объятиях Эйлиаса Ксерксес мог забыться. Погрузиться в омут безмятежной неги. На мгновения отстраниться от всего и просто существовать.  
Ближе него не было никого на целом свете. Ему бог доверил бы самое дорогое, что имел. Он не мог почувствовать, время будто застыло для него. Но он понимал, как сильно Эйлиас ему дорог.  
Каждый раз Эйлиас подолгу целовал и ласкал, не оставляя на теле ни единого не обласканного места. За все это время его любовь не иссякла ни на единую долю. Он был все таким же нежным и осторожным, как в первый раз. Все так же хотел сделать для него все возможное и ни в коем случае не причинить боли. Ксерксес действительно всецело доверял ему. И совсем не из-за клятвы...  
Порой он жалел о том, что потребовал такого. Он был растерян, напуган, ему было ужасно страшно. Страшно остаться одному, быть преданным и брошенным... Один бы он ни за что не справился.  
— Покажи мне, какой ты на самом деле, — шепнул Эйлиас, склонившись над его ушком.  
Ксерксес вздрогнул и неосознанно обхватил себя руками, боясь раскрыться и остаться беззащитным.  
— Я... Я чудовище... — выдавил он дрожащим голосом.  
— Прости, — тихо произнес полудемон, целуя его в шею и обнимая крепче. — Ты ведь не думаешь, что я перестану любить тебя после этого?  
Ксерксес выдохнул и зажмурился, снимая иллюзию. Он весь был соткан из тьмы. Жесткий хвост лег Эйлиасу в ладонь. Жуткие алые глаза смотрели с затаенной болью.  
Полудемон улыбнулся, прикасаясь к черным губам. Ксерксес вздрогнул и отпрянул, не позволив свершиться поцелую. Запахнувшись в мантию, он быстрым шагом удалился прочь.  
Эйлиас растерянно смотрел ему вслед, ничего не понимая. Наверное, он зря попросил о таком... Ведь бог никогда не хотел этого. Зачем он попросил сделать это, зная, что это дастся ему так тяжело?  
Натянув штаны, Эйлиас помчался за возлюбленным. Ксерксес стоял на веранде, привычно глядя вдаль безразличным взглядом, полным затаенной боли. Обычный облик уже вернулся к нему.  
— Я вспомнил тот день, — произнес он прежде, чем полудемон успел выпалить очередное извинение. — Когда он заставил меня сделать свое тело другим... Я знаю, сейчас все иначе. Мой истинный облик не способен создавать жизнь. Но я не хочу... Это не я. Я имею право быть таким, какой я сейчас.  
— Конечно, — тихо согласился Эйлиас, подходя к нему и осторожно обнимая. — Прости. Я не заставлял... Ты ведь мог отказаться... Я ни на чем не настаивал...  
— В мире моего отца текут кровавые реки, — внезапно произнес Ксерксес, глядя вдаль. Вид пустого мира успокаивал и дарил умиротворение. — Я не знаю, есть ли что-то еще за его пределами... Кто его создал... Отец говорил, что он не был несуществующим. Я не знаю, как говорить с тобой об этом... Когда я был там, когда он создал меня, я хотел понять, почему я существую... Почему кругом ад... Я ведь должен был заслужить такое... Но я просто начал существовать... Меня не было до этого... А ад был... Я не понимаю... Разве в этом есть смысл? Отцу было одиноко... Он не мог создать ничего другого... Мой брат смог... И мама... Они ушли... Они оставили меня... А когда я вырвался... Я снова попал в ад... Неужели мне не предначертано ничего другого?  
— Я создам тебе рай, — уверенно пообещал Эйлиас, крепко сжимая его руку и зарываясь лицом в густые волосы. — Я изменю твою судьбу. Я сделаю все, чтобы тебе стало хорошо.  
Это были не просто слова. И пусть он не обладал силой, способной сотворить целый мир... Он был готов обрести ее для того, чтобы сделать Ксерксеса счастливым. Чтобы его ад наконец закончился.

В юношестве Астарот брал от жизни все, что мог. За день он едва успевал переделать все, чего жаждала его молодая, полная энтузиазма душа. Иногда, пытаясь управиться с несколькими делами одновременно, он доходил в этом до абсурда. Как, например, в тот самый день...  
Притаившись в кустах, он трахал девушку, умудряясь при этом курить и сидеть в засаде, наблюдая за дворцом Адама. Девушка сладко стонала, и Астарот то и дело шипел на нее, прося убавить звук. Иначе он рисковал быть обнаруженным.  
Трахался он довольно лениво, лежа на боку и выглядывая из-за чужого затылка. Одна рука опиралась на землю, второй он хватался то за сигарету, то за мягкую девичью грудь. Девушка, ловя кайф, совсем не замечала, что он стряхивает пепел ей в волосы.  
— Как вставляет-то, — пробормотал Астарот, затягиваясь и ощущая, как сознание уплывает в далекие дали.  
— Ты вообще хорошо вставляешь, милый, — проворковала девушка, о которой он уже и думать забыл.  
Кончив, Астарот повалился на траву, переводя дыхание. Все плыло перед глазами, и было так хорошо, легко и радостно на душе.  
— Адепты культа сисек вечно забывают, что к сиськам еще прилагается человек, — многозначительно изрек он, теряя к девушке всякий интерес и всматриваясь в фигуру, следующую к воротам дворца.  
Хихикнув, он перекатился на живот и нашарил рядом самодельное ружье. Прицеливаться было проблематично — в глазах двоилось, плясало и расплывалось. Но, сосредоточившись и собрав мозги в кучку, он все же попал.  
Истошный, яростный вопль разнесся по округе. Астарот едва сдержал хохот, рвущийся наружу. Адам вопил, прыгал и истерил, пытаясь отчистить с одежды и волос липкую вонючую субстанцию. Вроде бы, именно после того случая он закрыл космодром...  
— А ты еблан в новом году гори в аду, гори в аду! — заявил Астарот торжествующе. Он сполна отомстил за друга.  
Адам, кажется, заметил за кустами его светлую макушку и теперь бежал со всех ног, надеясь расквитаться. Астарот с хохотом сиганул прочь. Архангел погнался за ним, злой и взбешенный, на бегу извергая поток ругательств. Но бегал демон быстро и ловко. Адам выдохся первым и, запыхавшись, остановился, опершись на дерево.  
— Я бы отрезал член тому, кто это сделал, — злобно прошипел он, под словом «это» имея в виду Астарота.  
Тот дразнил его, стоя в отдалении. Подманивал пальцем, корчил рожи и изображал движениями подобие полового акта. Адам махнул на него рукой.  
— Прекрати придуриваться! — крикнул он. Вышло как-то обиженно и жалобно, хотя по задумке должно было получиться грозно.  
— Я тут какую-то бабу трахал, твоя вроде! — весело поведал Астарот.  
Адама передернуло.  
— Надо сказать научному центру, чтобы начали изобретать мозговые протезы! — яростно прорычал он.  
— Не приживутся, — захохотал Астарот, прыгая по поляне и радостно делая сальто. Пару раз он оступался и падал в траву. — Пришел бы раньше — успел бы посмотреть высокодуховную порнуху. Тебе такое явно не светит!  
— Да пока ты с ней кувыркался, я трахнул пятерых! — нахохлился Адам, лелея уязвленное самолюбие.  
— То-то я смотрю, я твоей девке так понравился! — не унимался демон. — Я ж в пять раз дольше могу!  
Архангел засопел, ощущая, что на этом поприще он уже безнадежно продул. Переболтать Астарота было невозможно — слишком уж мастерски он умел цепляться к словам. Мериться длиной полового органа с ним тоже было бесполезно — с прискорбием Адаму пришлось бы признать, что у Астарота больше. Поэтому он просто погрозил ему кулаком и ушел отмываться. Адам был злопамятным, но отходчивым. Зло помнил, но мстил, только когда враг попадался под руку. Астарот под руку никогда не попадался, дальновидно смываясь сразу, как только они пересекались. Поэтому всегда выходил сухим из воды.  
Он был сильнее всех, умнее всех, и лучше всех трахался. И, может быть, не обладал идеальной красотой и манерами, но это совсем ему не мешало. С самого детства он не проигрывал ни единого раза. Единственный его проигрыш, единственное, чего он не смог просчитать и предотвратить — казнь отца. Но, даже потеряв его, Астарот не признал своей уязвимости. Он по-прежнему мнил себя всемогущим. Ему по-прежнему было все подвластно. А отец... Отец остался шрамом на сердце. Его было уже не спасти.  
В Раю не было закона. Убийства не карались. Слишком уж они были редки. Адам разбирался лично с каждым случаем в отдельности. И совершенно не скучал по им же казненному первому поколению. Поэтому на то, что Астарот убил свою мать, всем было плевать. Он ничего не чувствовал, когда сделал это. Впервые в жизни. Первое убийство. Он просто ощущал, что без нее будет лучше. Его больше не будут доставать обвинениями. Про отца не будут говориться гадости. Он испытал облегчение, когда ее тело перестало двигаться. Легче и спокойнее стало на душе. Она была бесполезна. Мешала, портила настроение. Астарот никогда об этом не жалел.  
Реальность была для него пластилином. Так же, как и все населяющие ее. Он безжалостно убирал с дороги все лишнее и воздвигал желаемое. Только Арей не вписался в эту схему. Яркий, сильный, он заставил полюбить и ощутить раскаяние. Впервые признать за собой обязанность ответить за чужие страдания. Он заставил понять, насколько на самом деле ничтожны любые силы. Заставил наконец повзрослеть.  
Астарот никогда не страшился смерти. Ведь она просто не могла за ним прийти. Он сам пришел к ней. И почему-то совсем об этом не жалел.  
Это не искупило вины. Но он хотя бы попробовал.  
В этом бытии не было смысла. Но всегда можно было создать другое. Создать нужный тебе смысл. Слепить рай из дерьма. И это не было так уж невероятно... Ведь даже на Земле из праха росли прекрасные цветы.

Мир, в который он так мечтал попасть, расстилался перед ним всем своим великолепием. Алохир с восторгом оглядывал просторы лесного королевства, о которых рассказывал Эйлиас, выросший в этих местах.  
Он полагал, что уже достаточно могущественен для того, чтобы отправиться сюда. Его сила позволяла скрыться от посторонних глаз, и это он посчитал достаточным.  
Дворец встретил настороженно. Все вокруг улавливало присутствие постороннего. Похоже, для живого дворца он не остался незамеченным. Даже стены здесь чувствовали чужака. Но королю, только что вернувшемуся после долгих лет отсутствия, было совсем не до этого...  
Аларайн предполагал, что Тиелларису доложат обо всем, что здесь произошло. Так оно и оказалось. Измученный совестью, измотанный, отчаявшийся, король просто рвал и метал, узнав причину, по которой ушел Ксерксес. Он так и не исправил свою ошибку, не нашел брата, не спас, а вместо этого совершил еще одну! Он мог остаться, мог защитить его! Мог прогнать прочь Аларайна, запретив приближаться к дворцу... Но теперь уже поздно было пытаться что-то исправить.  
Алохир впервые видел своего отца. Он никогда не думал, что его отец окажется таким... Совершенно обычный с виду мужчина, такой же равнодушный ко всему, как и Ксерксес... Ни единый мускул ни дрогнул на его лице от воплей короля. Жестокий, безжалостный садист. Способный как творить зло, так и принять его. Вряд ли он вообще мог испытывать страх...  
Алохир начинал уже жалеть, что пришел сюда. Он оказался не готов к этой встрече. Если этот человек сотворил такое с Ксерксесом, что же могло произойти, если бы он вдруг обнаружил здесь своего сына? У которого не было и половины подобной силы...  
Попятившись, он развернулся и побежал прочь, удаляясь от демона, наводящего ужас. Алохир не мог знать, что Ксерксес был способен раз и навсегда прекратить свои страдания. И не сделал этого лишь потому, что был сломлен и напуган. Теперь, встретившись с Аларайном, он, не колеблясь, убил бы его. И, возможно, это бы принесло облегчение...  
Кто-то схватил за локоть и одернул, заставив прервать бег. Алохир едва не завопил от испуга, но чья-то рука запечатала рот.  
— Тише, услышат, — донеслось до него яростное шипение.  
Ксерксес... Неужели он пришел за ним? Похоже, отец был в гневе... Его рука дрожала, выдавая волнение, но Алохир почему-то чувствовал только его любовь. Он пришел за ним... Значит, ему было не плевать.  
Спустя мгновение они перенеслись домой. Ксерксес оттолкнул сына и замахнулся, но не смог ударить. Бессильно оскалился и сжал кулак. Ударить того, кто не сможет ответить... Того, кто слабее, кому требуется защита... Кто нуждается в том, чтобы быть спасенным, а не избитым и униженным... Он не желал своему сыну своей судьбы. Сыну, которого с самого начала возненавидел...  
Развернувшись, он ушел прочь. Хлопнула входная дверь, заставив вздрогнуть. Алохир тяжело вздохнул и сел на кровать, съежившись и обхватив себя руками. Он сбежал, подверг себя опасности... Так глупо и безрассудно. Каких усилий отцу стоило пойти за ним... Неужели он дорожил им до такой степени, что рискнул встретиться с тем, кого боялся больше всего на свете?  
— Не делай так больше, — отвлек от мрачных дум обеспокоенный голос Эйлиаса. — Никогда-никогда. Хоть представляешь, чем это могло кончиться?  
Присев поодаль, он заключил мальчишку в крепкие объятия.  
— Я слишком сильный, — храбро заявил Алохир, решив не признавать своей неправоты. — Меня даже Ксерксес не победил.  
— Не важно, все равно так не делай, — настойчивей повторил полудемон и осекся. — А что ты имеешь в виду?.. Что значит «даже Ксерксес не победил»?  
— Он же хотел меня убить.  
— Ты... Тебе никто никогда не говорил об этом! — в шоке пробормотал Эйлиас.  
— Ксерксес говорил. Ты не хотел мне ничего объяснять, и я спросил его. Он сказал.  
— Зря...  
— Почему?  
— А ты не чувствуешь себя ненужным, нежеланным?  
— Он хотел избавиться от паразита, который жил в его организме и отнимал его силы. А сейчас я уже родился, и он любит меня. Теперь я это знаю.  
Последнюю фразу Алохир произнес уже тише, самому себе. Подняв глаза на Эйлиаса, он выдавил из себя почти правдоподобную улыбку.  
— Клятва, которую ты дал... Я могу лишить ее силы.  
— Не надо, — отказался полудемон. — Удивляюсь, почему она меня не убила...  
— Но ты же был ни в чем не виноват.  
— Я не должен был тебе рассказывать про свой мир и должен был лучше за тобой следить...  
— Я уже вырос, я сам могу о себе позаботиться, мне нянька не нужна.  
— Ксерксес хочет, чтобы я за тобой следил... И он прав. Ты безрассудно поступил. Ты не всесилен, Алохир. Ты мнишь себя всемогущим, но это не так. И из-за того, что ты недооцениваешь опасность, тебе, в конце концов, придется очень плохо.  
— Почему это я не всемогущий? — фыркнул мальчишка. — Ксерксес говорил другое.  
— Ты еще не знаешь своей мощи, — непреклонно продолжал Эйлиас. — И если ты не думаешь о себе, подумай о нем. А если бы с ним что-то случилось, когда он пришел за тобой?  
— Вот именно! Нечего было за мной приходить!  
Эйлиас покачал головой, крепко прижимая мальчишку к себе. С каждым годом растить его становилось все сложней. Он никого не желал слушать. Не принимал никакие разумные доводы. Подвергал опасности себя и всех вокруг.  
— Если ты моя нянька, то почему ты меня не наказываешь? — усмехнулся Алохир.  
— Я виноват, это меня надо наказывать, — сокрушенно вздохнул полудемон, целуя его в лоб. — Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно... И Ксерксес не хочет... Что бы он там тебе ни говорил... Он очень переживает...  
— Я люблю боль, — усмехнулся мальчишка. — Мне вообще все нравится. Жить нравится. А тебе что-нибудь будет за то, что ты за мной не углядел?  
— Не знаю...  
Эйлиас заметно помрачнел, подумав об этом. Он предал доверие Ксерксеса... Не оправдал ожиданий, не справился с возложенными на него обязательствами. Причинил огромную боль...  
Ксерксес вернулся под вечер. Эйлиас встречал его у порога. Измучившийся ожиданием, предвкушающий мрачную развязку. Поравнявшись с ним, бог возложил руку ему на грудь. Эйлиас ощутил, как спали давно наложенные чары. Он был свободен от своей клятвы...  
От боли перехватило дыхание. Неужели это был конец?.. Неужели Ксерксес хотел отказаться от него?.. Из-за одного промаха... Из-за того, что он допустил ошибку... Если бы все сложилось не так удачно, ничего бы нельзя было исправить...  
Он был готов упасть на колени, умолять о прощении, лишь бы заслужить еще хоть одну попытку... Еще один шанс что-то изменить...  
Но вдруг ощутил, как его сжали в объятиях. Крепко-крепко... Так, как никогда раньше.  
— Я не хочу потерять тебя из-за такой ерунды... — различил он тихий, надломленный голос. — Я никого из вас не хочу потерять...

Еще один переломный момент. Еще один день, который мог изменить судьбу. Двадцать пятое августа тысяча девятьсот девяносто седьмого года. В тот день жизнь Арея стала адом. Адом, в который он его затащил.  
Едва демоны опустились на поляну, Мариса схватила сына за руку, увлекая внутрь дома. И, распахнув окно, велела лететь прочь, как можно дальше отсюда. Это была единственная реальность, где она нашла в себе силы к самопожертвованию. Единственная реальность, в которой Адам когда-то сжалился над ней.  
Демоненок плакал, цеплялся за мать, ревел, что испуган, что не сможет и не знает, куда лететь. Мариса прижала его к груди на мгновение — большего не позволяли угрожающе быстро текущие секунды — и оттолкнула, устремляясь навстречу незваным гостям, чтобы хоть ненадолго их задержать. Утерев рукавом слезы, Арей расправил крылышки и взмыл в темное небо, улепетывая прочь изо всех своих юных сил. Он не знал, куда летит и что вообще делает, подниматься так высоко было ужасно тяжело. Но он упрямо летел вперед, как можно дальше от дома.  
Когда ему казалось, что он вот-вот свалится вниз, попросту забыв, как лететь, когда все тело ужасно онемело и устало, переставая слушаться, отец подхватил его на руки и прижал к себе. Он и сам запыхался и весь дрожал от напряжения. Похоже, лететь ему пришлось издалека...  
— Я почувствовал... — начал он сбивчиво. Слова давались с трудом. — Вас нашли?  
— Мама... — тихо всхлипнул Арей, пряча лицо у него на груди.  
На площадку Элизиума Айон повалился, выпустив сына из рук, и перекатился на бок, переводя дыхание. Демоненок уселся рядом маленьким черным клубочком и посмотрел на отца сосредоточенно и угрюмо.  
— Я вырасту большим и буду защищать папу! — заявил он. — Все боятся папу, и меня все будут бояться!  
Айон слабо улыбнулся, сожалея, что слишком устал, чтобы ободряюще погладить его.  
Не было ни одной реальности, где Айон пошел бы за ним в Ад. Ни одной, где хоть на миг усомнился бы в смерти. Всесильный творец, неутомимый мечтатель, пример для подражания — сдался, даже не начиная боя. Сын был для него лишь винтиком, на котором держалась мечта. И он в любом случае был безвозвратно утерян. Айон позволил схватить его. А значит, уже проиграл.

В условиях полной свободы и вседозволенности Арей вырос привычно наглым и хамоватым, с единственной разницей, что теперь он был таким не в попытке прикрыть свои страдания, а совсем, совсем наоборот. Он редко бывал дома, вечно где-то пропадал ночами и днями, а потом возвращался как ни в чем не бывало. В один из таких загулов Айон и принял решение попытаться наконец на него повлиять.  
Поймав идущего по коридору сына за ухо и уловив доносящийся от него аромат дорогого вина, Айон принялся отчитывать его, не стесняясь в выражениях. Арей же, недолго думая, продемонстрировал средний палец, за что получил крепкий подзатыльник и был отправлен в свою комнату. Туда же спустя пару минут прибежала запыхавшаяся Амариз.  
Усевшись на кровать, на которой Арей лежал, спрятав лицо в подушку, она сочувственно погладила его по плечам и мягко спросила:  
— Как ты? Тебе не больно от того, что Айон ругал тебя?  
— У меня ухо болит, — пожаловался подросток.  
— Скоро пройдет, — участливо утешила Амариз.  
— Ага, скоро. Он тебя хоть раз за уши хватал?  
Демоница вздохнула.  
— Просто ему тяжело понять, что ты уже не маленький мальчик...  
— Ничего, привыкнет, — сердито буркнул Арей.  
Но Айон привыкать не желал. В следующий раз он снова отловил сына за ухо и не терпящим возражений тоном прочитал ему длинную поучительную лекцию, не возымевшую абсолютно никакого эффекта.  
— Ты мой сын и должен меня слушаться! — назидательно изрек он, на что получил в ответ привычное:  
— Да пошел ты! Я не твой раб!  
Яростной затрещины Арей уже не вынес. Изо всех сил пнув отца и вырвавшись, он метнулся прочь.  
Долгие дни он пропадал где-то, не спеша возвращаться домой. Айон встретил его внезапно — в лаборатории за работой. И ошеломленно замер, желая убедиться, что это не галлюцинация. Арей же отца замечать не спешил, всем своим видом давая понять, что воспринимает его как пустое место.  
— Арей... Нам надо поговорить... — начал Айон, подходя к нему.  
— Не надо, — холодно отрезал юноша.  
— Я прошу прощения...  
— А я не прощаю.  
— Но мне правда жаль...  
— А мне-то что с того, что тебе жаль.  
— Как мне загладить вину?  
Арей развернулся к Айону, окидывая его с ног до головы задумчивым взглядом.  
— Помоги провести испытания, — смилостивился он наконец, протягивая отцу небольшой пузырек с темной жидкостью внутри. — Я придумал новое оружие и мне надо его проверить. Ты можешь это дать какому-нибудь демону?  
— Врагу?  
— Кому хочешь. Мне надо знать, работает оно или нет.  
— А как оно должно работать?  
— Оно должно убивать.  
— А зачем оно тебе?  
— Я буду убивать.  
— Кого?  
— Тебя, если будешь и дальше наглеть.  
— Я больше не буду...  
— Правильно, бойся.  
— Я люблю тебя, Арей...  
Мальчишка в ответ только недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
— Это мы еще проверим, — убежденно заверил он.  
Проверка состоялась буквально на следующий день. Ввалившись к отцу, пьяный Арей, хохоча, пнул его под зад и разбил об стену бутылку, заляпав вином все вокруг. Айон терпеливо вздохнул, притягивая сына к себе и пытаясь успокоить ласковыми поглаживаниями. Все же любовь на время возобладала над манией величия. Между демонами воцарился шаткий мир.  
Следующей выходкой Арея стала попытка притащить в Элизиум человека.  
— Я с ним буду дружить, мне одному скучно, — пояснил он на молчаливый и мрачный взгляд отца.  
— Люди в Элизиуме не допустимы без моего разрешения, — напомнил тот строго.  
— Ты бы все равно не разрешил! — легкомысленно отмахнулся юноша.  
— Ладно, — сдался Айон. — Только пусть мне не мешает.  
О своем мягкосердечном решении он пожалел почти сразу. Он как раз мирно занимался своими делами, когда, протаранив дверь, в комнату на бешеной скорости влетел один из летательных аппаратов Арея на дистанционном управлении, едва не разнеся ему голову — благо, Айон успел вовремя уклониться. Чертыхнувшись, он уничтожил очередное безумное и опасное для жизни изобретение и пошел к сыну. Тот как раз занимался тем, что запускал в воздух эти бронебойные машины.  
— Арей, пойдем, — строго произнес Айон, нахмурившись.  
— Я занят! — кисло отозвался сын и тут же возмущенно воскликнул: — Эй! — когда отец схватил за руку и потащил за собой.  
— Ты занят? Чем? Попытками меня убить? — холодно поинтересовался он, вталкивая Арея в свою комнату и закрывая дверь.  
— Я ставлю опыты!  
— То, что ты пускаешь летать по кораблю, прилетело ко мне и чуть не убило.  
— Ну извини, я над этим еще работаю.  
— А если бы убило?  
— Ну не убило же!  
Замахнувшись, Айон влепил сыну звонкую пощечину. Чаша его терпения окончательно переполнилась. Арей вскрикнул и схватился за щеку. Все же столь жестких мер он не ожидал.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что несешь?! Что делаешь?!  
— Не ори на меня!  
— Я уничтожу все, что ты изобрел!  
— Не смей!  
— Тогда пусть твои штуки меня больше не убивают!  
— Тогда сам их не трогай!  
— Я их трогал? Она ко мне прилетела!  
— Закрывай дверь!  
Спасаясь от разъяренного отца, Арей выскользнул в коридор. Айон не погнался за ним. Он устало опустился в кресло и накрыл рукой лицо, тяжело вздыхая. Они ссорились потому, что не могли найти общий язык — только и всего. Демон был убежден в этом. Он не должен был злиться и выходить из себя. Да и сын старался ради их общей цели... Его изобретения часто оказывались очень полезны...  
Айон взглянул в окно, на мирно проплывающие по небу облака, пообещав себе раз и навсегда запомнить — однажды он может потерять его так же, как и брата. И поэтому должен приложить все усилия, чтобы этого никогда не произошло.  
Однако все повторилось еще не раз. Словно испытывая на прочность, Арей снова лез на рожон. В Элизиуме никогда не было так шумно, как в эту ночь. Айон ворочался в постели, накрыв голову подушкой и пытаясь заснуть. Он так долго клялся себе в том, что больше не поднимет на сына даже голоса, что теперь просто не мог предать самого себя и свои убеждения. Но спустя пару часов не выдержал и все же навестил Арея и его шумную компанию. Вечеринка шла полным ходом. Заметив отца, Арей подскочил к нему и повис у него на шее.  
— Папа, иди к нам, — промурлыкал он заплетающимся языком.  
— Я спать хочу! — нервно огрызнулся Айон.  
— А чего ты тогда пришел?  
— Попросить, чтобы вы вели себя потише и не мешали мне спать.  
— Мы не мешаем, Элизиум большой. Уйди спать куда-нибудь подальше.  
Айон покорно удалился, решив последовать совету. Сына он обнаружил утром, не выспавшегося и отчаянно борющегося с похмельем. Арей лежал на кухонном диване, поджав ноги, и тихо похныкивал, дожидаясь, пока подействует таблетка. Когда отец сел рядом, он положил голову ему на колени и прикрыл глаза, ощущая в волосах ласковые пальцы.  
— Я слишком много выпил... — простонал он. — И ничего не помню...  
— Я не знаю, что было, — честно признался Айон. — Я ушел спать.  
— Мы ничего не разбили?  
— Нет. Только спать мне мешали.  
— А почему ты нас не разогнал?  
— Ты сказал мне пойти спать подальше. Я так и сделал.  
— Ты на меня не злишься?  
— За вечеринку — нет.  
— А за что?  
— Будь со своими изобретениями поосторожнее...  
— Выдели мне комнату, где я смогу проводить испытания.  
— Хорошо.  
Арей уткнулся отцу в живот, тихо радуясь, что отделался так дешево. Радоваться бурно не позволяли ноющие виски и подкатывающая к горлу тошнота.  
— Я плохо себя вел, — вздохнул он. — Я чувствую себя виноватым... Хочешь, я что-нибудь хорошее сделаю?  
— Поцелуй меня, — попросил Айон.  
Приподнявшись, сын соприкоснулся с ним губами. Не спрашивая дозволения, Айон углубил поцелуй. Арей отвечал нежно и старательно. Запустив руку под рубашку отцу и обведя контуры рельефной груди, он отстранился, облизываясь, и спросил почему-то по-детски наивно:  
— А когда я вырасту, я буду таким же мускулистым и сильным, как ты?  
— Наверное, — усмехнулся Айон, прижимая его голову к своей груди.

Прогуливаясь по городу, Арей не ожидал стать свидетелем этой сцены. Он мог бы пройти мимо, если бы от нечего делать не вглядывался в прохожих. Но внимание привлекли широкие плечи и длинные седые волосы, сразу бросившись в глаза. Отец был в компании симпатичной молодой девушки. Они улыбались друг другу и явно недвусмысленно обнимались. На оживленной улице это не переходило рамок приличий, но все равно взбесило до крайности.  
Подскочив к ним в два шага, Арей едва удержался от того, чтобы не пнуть отца и не пройтись ножом по шее его спутницы.  
— Арей? Что ты здесь делаешь? — удивился отец, оборачиваясь. Заметил...  
— А ты что здесь делаешь? — с вызовом спросил Арей. — Это что за шлюха?  
— Она помогает мне, — сдержанно ответил Айон, не углубляясь в детали.  
— Ты мне про нее ничего не говорил!  
— Теперь сказал.  
Натолкнувшись на стену ледяного спокойствия, Арей только рассвирепел еще больше.  
— А чего это ты с ней обнимаешься? Просто так она помогать не хочет? — хмыкнул он, окинув дамочку презрительным взглядом.  
— Наши отношения касаются только нас, — холодно отчеканил Айон.  
— Нет! Меня тоже касаются!  
— Мы спим вместе.  
— Тебя что, на человеческих девок потянуло? — нахмурился Арей. Он-то не мог не знать, что в глубине души Айон полон презрения к людям. Астарот про себя выражал это емким словом «расист».  
— Она полезный помощник, — уклончиво ответил отец.  
— Ну и трахайся с ней дальше! — взбесился Арей, распахивая крылья и улетая прочь.  
Люди, столпившиеся вокруг, испуганно смотрели ему вслед.  
Сына Айон после долгих поисков обнаружил сидящим на корточках возле моста. В темноте блестели круги, расходящиеся по воде от камней, которые он яростно кидал в попытке избавиться от боли и ненависти.  
— Зачем я тебе нужен, если у тебя есть баба, которая тебя понимает? — мрачно спросил он, не отрываясь от своего умиротворяющего занятия.  
— Ты мой единственный сын, и я тебя люблю. Тебя мне никто не заменит, — искренне пояснил Айон.  
Плеск. Очередной камень отправился в воду.  
— Ты мой наследник. Ты все равно останешься, а она умрет.  
Этот камень был брошен с особенной силой.  
— Девушки... Любые... Это временно.  
На этот раз камень был нацелен точно в голову. Айон без труда поймал его. Сын попытался столкнуть вниз, в воду, но Айон удержался и перехватил его за пояс, прижимая к себе. Арей вырвался, до крови поцарапав отцу щеку, и взлетел, вновь устремляясь прочь. Айон нагнал его довольно быстро и схватил, накрепко скручивая, чтобы не дать сбежать.  
— Дурак, — шепнул он с нежной досадой.  
— Ну и отпусти меня тогда! — истерично зарычал Арей. — Используй умных, а я тебе не нужен!  
Он бился с отцом, как с врагом, всеми силами стараясь вырваться из его хватки. Но, как и в любой из реальностей, не смог.  
— В Элизиуме не место таким бешеным и вспыльчивым натурам, как ты, — вкрадчиво прошептал Айон ему на ушко.  
— Тогда я уйду, — прошипел Арей, дернув плечом. — А ты сиди и тирань этих овощей, которые перед тобой стелятся.  
— Я никого не тираню! — возмутился отец, ослабляя хватку. Сын тут же вырвался и отскочил.  
— Ну да, это для тебя норма — всем указывать, что делать, — презрительно хмыкнул он. Во взгляде его не осталось ни капли теплоты.  
— Они сами хотят мне подчиняться! — возразил Айон.  
— А я не хочу. Заставишь?  
— Ты даже... не разделяешь мою мечту?  
— Мне на нее плевать.  
— Тогда живи отдельно от меня. И просто не мешай мне...  
— Выгоняешь?  
— Да!  
— Ладно, — с мрачной удовлетворенностью усмехнулся Арей.  
Развернувшись, он просто направился прочь. Идти было некуда. Впереди маячила туманная безысходность. Он потерял все. Все, что никогда на самом деле ему не принадлежало.  
Он сидел на перилах моста и курил, стряхивая пепел в реку, когда к нему подошел странно одетый человек и примостился рядом, свесив ноги. На Арея он совсем не смотрел, однако тот улавливал, что за ним пристально наблюдают. И это ощущение совершенно не нравилось.  
— Айон не понимает, что у тебя есть свои желания, — сказал незнакомец, заставив вздрогнуть. — Он считает достойными существования только тех, кто помогает ему в мечте.  
— Ну пусть попробует убить, посмотрим, как это у него получится, — хмыкнул Арей, осторожно присматриваясь к нему. — Я уже давно ему сказал, что я не его раб.  
— Он ждал от тебя поддержки, — продолжал человек. — Мечта для него важнее всего на свете.  
— Ну пусть ее и трахает, я ему зачем, — мрачно буркнул юноша.  
— Он переживает, что тебя выгнал.  
— Сам виноват. Такого ценного раба лишился.  
— Он не хотел раба. Хотел союзника. И просто не понимал, что у тебя могут быть свои желания. Что ты можешь желать чего-то иного.  
— Я — его разочарование?  
— Ты заставил его задуматься о том, что он совершил ошибку. Слишком много значения придавал мечте, погрузившись в нее целиком и забыв о любви.  
— Любовь — это не про него, — убежденно заявил Арей.  
Он сам не понимал, почему так откровенно говорит с незнакомцем. В нем чувствовалось что-то бесконечно родное. И вместе с тем несоизмеримо далекое... Одно Арей ощущал невероятно четко — человек или демон, кем бы он ни был, он явно пришел не только поговорить.

Айон навестил сына спустя месяц. Так трудно было найти его, желавшего скрыться с глаз и больше никогда не видеть предавшего отца... И все равно Арей не захотел с ним говорить.  
Он собирался захлопнуть дверь перед самым носом Айона, но тот не позволил этого сделать и все же вошел, оттеснив его плечом.  
— Я только хотел сказать, что люблю тебя, — произнес он мягко и виновато. — Прости меня...  
Арей смерил недовольным взглядом исподлобья и мрачно хмыкнул. Но все же начало разговору было положено.  
Полчаса спустя они уже пили, сидя на диване и думать забыв о ссорах. Разлука была не такой уж долгой, но Айон не мог не заметить, как повзрослел и изменился за это время сын. Самостоятельная жизнь явно пошла ему на пользу. Серьезный и сосредоточенный, он явно перестал шляться по кабакам и оставил разгульный образ жизни. Это одновременно и радовало, и тревожило. Впрочем, Арей явно не бедствовал — немаленький дом был обставлен довольно богато.  
— Зырь, чо я припер! — послышался из прихожей голос, полный детского восторга.  
Айон настороженно обернулся. В комнату ввалился странный растрепанный тип, волоча за собой громадную коробку. Содержимое коробки так и осталось невыясненным.  
— Это кто? — хмуро поинтересовался Айон.  
— Астарот, — спокойно отозвался сын. — Он теперь тут живет. Он Правитель Ада, ему стало негде жить, когда ты разрушил Ад.  
— И ты просто взял его к себе?! — не поверил отец. — А если он тебе навредит?  
— Не, он мирный, — усмехнулся Арей, погладив по голове плюхнувшегося рядом с ним Правителя Ада, словно домашнее животное. Тот скрипуче заурчал.  
— Он приказал напасть на тебя в детстве!  
— Он сказал, что исправился и больше так не будет.  
Айон застыл, потеряв дар речи. Что за чертовщина вообще тут творилась?!  
— Сигаретку бушь? — безмятежно предложил Астарот.  
— Какого черта?! — не выдержал Айон, вскакивая.  
Он ощущал себя растоптанным и низверженным в грязь. Сын связался с их общим врагом, с тем, кто когда-то едва все не разрушил. Променял отца на того, кто пытался похитить и навредить...  
Материализовав меч, Айон угрожающе направил его на Правителя Ада. Астарот, не растерявшись, выхватил из-за спины складной зонтик. Сие прекрасное оружие особенно привлекало тем, что могло быть использовано не только как меч, но и как щит. Для Астарота не было особой проблемой сражаться им против нормального меча. В свое время он оказывался и не в такой заднице, более того, тогда еще у него не было силы. И ничего — до сих пор оставался жив.  
— Не смей, — мрачно произнес Арей, вставая между ними. Снова...  
Уже понимая, что эта реальность обречена, Астарот тяжело вздохнул и почесал зонтиком спину. Была только одна, где не было смерти... Только одна...  
Меч пронзил насквозь, почти достав своим острием Правителя Ада. Арей рухнул ему на руки. Из груди его рвался хриплый, кровавый смех.  
— Что бы ни случилось, знай, что я люблю тебя и верю тебе... — выдавил он, цепляясь за Астарота. — Не дай этому произойти... Не дай мне умереть...  
— Я обещаю, Арей, я не дам этому случиться... — прошептал он, придерживая голову мальчишки, который доживал последние секунды и с каждым мгновением все больше слабел. — Я обещаю...


	13. Глава 13. Разговор

Пробираясь по коридорам дворца, Алохир испуганно озирался. Он не понимал, чего боится больше — быть обнаруженным здесь или того, что за ним снова последует Ксерксес.  
Он не мог, просто не мог все так оставить. Это был его настоящий дом... Здесь была правда о нем, здесь был его второй родитель. И пусть он наводил ужас, но все же... Хотелось узнать о нем побольше. Хотелось узнать обо всем, что хоть как-то касалось. Никто не говорил, как именно все это вышло, почему он вообще появился на свет. Алохир знал только, что Ксерксес никогда не хотел его рождения. И, не будь он даже в утробе сильнее отца, его бы не было...  
Первое время он злился на Ксерксеса, ненавидел его, считал злым и недостойным быть своим родителем. Позже пришло понимание, что с этим все равно ничего не поделать. Отец частенько бывал груб, огрызался, кричал, но по большей части просто игнорировал. Эйлиас был куда ближе этого злобного, напыщенного урода. От Ксерксеса за всю жизнь он не услышал ни единого ласкового слова — Эйлиас же любил обнимать его, говорить с ним, заботился и присматривал, к нему можно было обратиться за помощью.  
Теперь от ненависти ничего не осталось. Но Алохир по-прежнему хотел во всем разобраться. Понять, какие причины толкнули Ксерксеса на такие поступки. Почему он сбежал из королевства, почему ненавидел его... В прошлый раз из разговора Аларайна с королем Алохир понял лишь то, что был зачат без согласия Ксерксеса. Подробностей они не обсуждали. И о них хотелось каким-то образом выведать.  
Поэтому он слонялся по дворцу, надеясь когда-нибудь натолкнуться на нечто интересное. Долгие плутания по коридорам завели в тронный зал. Там, привычно расположившись на роскошном троне, методично напивался Тиелларис. Устав от бесцельных скитаний, Алохир остановился и уселся на пол, решив остаться и немного понаблюдать за королем.  
Около четверти часа картина не менялась — Тиелларис по-прежнему литрами глушил вино, отставляя пустые бутылки за трон. Их там скопилась уже по меньшей мере дюжина. Похоже, у местного короля было давнее, горячо любимое, но очень несолидное хобби...  
Взглянув в окно, Тиелларис тяжело вздохнул и помассировал виски, принимая подобие вертикального положения. За пару минут он привел себя в относительный порядок и — как раз, перед тем, как двери в зал распахнулись — принял надменный, величественный вид.  
Алохир вздрогнул, узнав в визитере Аларайна. Демон подошел прямо к трону и, закурив, спрятал руки в карманах. Он вел себя так нагло и непочтительно по отношению королю, совсем не смущаясь этого... Да и Тиелларис, похоже, наблюдал это не впервые.  
— Ты совершил ужасный поступок, — строго начал король, будто отчитывая ребенка.  
— Я знаю, — спокойно ответил Аларайн, даже не поведя бровью. — Но это уже произошло.  
— Ты должен найти его! — воскликнул Тиелларис, нервно вцепляясь пальцами в деревянные подлокотники. — Ты не можешь ничего исправить, но ты должен убедиться, что с ним все в порядке! Ты сломал ему жизнь, так искупи свою вину! Верни его назад! Или найди для него место, где ему будет хорошо! И позаботься о своем ребенке! Он не виноват, что у его отца нет мозгов!  
Демон усмехнулся, иронично глядя на короля снизу вверх. Как бы низко он ни пал, этот взгляд не менялся.  
— А ты уверен, что этот ребенок все еще существует? — недобро усмехнулся он. — Уверен, что Ксерксес не избавился от него сразу, как только нашел способ? Зачем ему плод насилия, память обо мне и о том, что я с ним творил? О, ты ведь даже не думал об этом... Ты так наивен. Ты убивал мужчин и женщин, людей, магов и демонов. Но твое сердце трепещет при мысли о том, что кто-то способен убить ребенка. Как это глупо...  
Дрожа от ярости, Тиелларис в два прыжка оказался рядом с Аларайном и залепил ему крепкую оплеуху. Сигарета отлетела в сторону, упав рядом с Алохиром, которому стало не по себе от этой сцены. Похоже, демон очень хорошо понимал, что делал... И очень хорошо знал Ксерксеса... Ведь отчаявшийся бог пытался поступить именно так.  
— Это твоя вина, — прорычал король, хватая Аларайна за ворот. — Твоя и только твоя. Я не могу винить его в этом, даже если твои мерзкие слова — правда. Ты создал то, что причиняло ему боль, и он просто хотел избавиться от нее, не думая о том, что созданное тобой тоже обладает чувствами.  
— Ты изнасиловал женщину и полюбил ее ребенка, — криво ухмыльнулся демон разбитыми губами. — Ты ревновал его, ты хотел, чтобы он был твоей послушной куклой. Ты трахал его, ты обвенчался с ним. Ты хотел убить его возлюбленную, когда узнал об измене. Ради тебя его долгие месяцы истязали твои подданные. Ты грязен куда больше, чем я.  
Тиелларис задрожал и разжал руки. Ноги не удержали его, и король упал на колени, закрывая лицо ладонями. Аларайн — этот совершенный садист — мог ранить одним лишь словом. Какое право король имел поучать его... Вина, лежащая на его сердце, была куда ужаснее...  
Рывком поднявшись, он оттеснил демона плечом и ушел прочь из тронного зала. Молча, мрачно уставившись вперед. Аларайн проводил его равнодушно-насмешливым взглядом. Алохир поспешил следом.  
— Папа? — недоумевающе окликнул Эрик, когда Тиелларис ввалился в покои. — Папа, что с тобой?  
По лицу короля текли слезы, пальцы напряженно вцепились в растрепавшиеся волосы на виске. Издав сдавленный полустон, Тиелларис упал в родные объятия. Сын подхватил его, напуганный ужасным зрелищем.  
— Папа, что случилось? — повторял он, гладя по спутавшимся волосам, но король лишь сдавленно всхлипывал.  
— Прости меня за все, Эериэс... — выдавил Тиелларис, поднимая глаза и обхватывая лицо сына ладонями. — Прости, что я создал тебя...  
— Да ничего, — улыбнулся Эрик, накрывая его руки своими. — Не припомню, чтобы я когда-нибудь на это жаловался.  
Поцелуй немного успокоил. Медленный, глубокий, доверчивый. Любовь или тщеславие? Забота или эгоизм? Умел ли он вообще любить? Сын так много страдал из-за него... Брата он бросил в беде... И даже Ксерксес... Мальчишка, которого он так и не уберег...  
Тиелларис понимал, что недостоин быть королем. Недостоин нести ответственность за королевство, если не смог сберечь даже близких...  
В который раз выслушивая все это, Эрик только устало вздыхал, поглаживая отца по голове и перебирая его волосы. Холодное отчаяние. Темная безысходность перед надвигающейся смертью. Пылающая, всепоглощающая боль от предательства сына. Бессилие спасти тех, кто дорог. Эрик не понимал, в чем отец каждый раз черпал надежду. Но Тиелларис не умел сдаваться.  
Такие периоды депрессии случались у него довольно часто и ничем особенно плохим, кроме очередного запоя, не заканчивались. Королю необходимо было отдыхать от своих обязанностей, в чем сын ему с готовностью помогал.

Алохир не успел далеко уйти. Едва он бросился вслед за Тиелларисом, крепкая рука прочно схватила за локоть. Мальчишка завопил и попытался вырваться.  
— Так ты все-таки существуешь, — усмехнулся Аларайн, разжимая пальцы.  
Не удержав равновесие, Алохир рухнул на пол.  
— Как ты узнал, что я здесь?! — воскликнул он со смесью изумления и страха.  
— Я давно об этом знаю, — спокойно отозвался демон, затянувшись сигаретой. — Ты создан из моей души. Я знал, что ты здесь, с той самой минуты, как ты проник в королевство.  
— Я тебя не боюсь! — храбро заявил мальчишка, ощущая, как по телу распространяется мелкая дрожь.  
Аларайн прикрыл глаза. Усмешка на его лице приобрела снисходительно-дружелюбное выражение.  
— Ты и не должен.  
— Ты... Ты издевался над Ксерксесом!  
— Я любил его. Я тогда еще не понимал, что такое любовь, почему ее нужно ценить. Все могло бы быть по-другому. Но все так, как есть. Я не причиню тебе вреда.  
Алохир с растерянностью вложил руку в протянутую ему ладонь. Аларайн помог подняться и неловким, неуклюжим, скользящим движением погладил по волосам.  
— Расскажи мне, — попросил он почти ласково. — Как вы жили все это время? Что с ним сейчас?  
— Ему плохо, — честно сказал Алохир, решив, что нет смысла это утаивать. — Ему страшно, он сам не понимает, чего хочет. С ним рядом Эйлиас, он о нем заботится... Если бы его не было, Ксерксес вряд ли смог бы жить дальше.  
— Вот как... — протянул Аларайн. — Что ж... Я благодарен. Скажи ему, что я сожалею. Если он найдет в себе силы... Я хотел бы встретиться с ним.  
— Ты просто отпустишь меня? — не поверил мальчишка. — Дашь уйти?  
— А чего ты ждал?  
Алохир не нашел, что ответить. Вопрос поставил в тупик. Действительно... Чего он боялся? Страх Ксеркса был столь силен, что он верил в него без сомнений, даже не задумываясь о его истоках... Если Аларайн причинял ему боль, то почему должен был причинять ее своему сыну? Да и... Алохир ведь ничего не знал об этом. Только со слов самого Ксерксеса...  
— Хорошо, я передам ему... — кивнул Алохир, пребывая в неловкой растерянности. — Вот только... Если он узнает, что я снова был здесь...  
— Отведи меня к нему, — вкрадчиво попросил демон. — Я скажу, что сам нашел путь.  
— Нет!  
Когда отец потянулся к нему, Алохир сорвался с места и помчался прочь. Похоже, его просто хотели использовать...  
Ксерксес ничего не должен был знать. Ему же лучше будет и дальше пребывать в неведении. В конце концов, с ним Эйлиас... Вдвоем они справятся. А Аларайн... Он был настоящим подонком и никогда этого не отрицал.

Меч привычно отбивал удары. Раз за разом. Арей тяжело дышал, уже начиная уставать, но отчаянно старался сохранить сосредоточенность. Регенерация делала свое дело — демоны не нуждались в тренировочном оружии. Бой был настоящим. Меч был настоящим. Боль была настоящей. Все же пропустив скользящий удар, задевший ребра, Арей, морщась, осел на колени, зажимая рану рукой. Клинок противника оказался у горла.  
— Ты уже мертв, — прозвучал ледяной голос Правителя Ада.  
Доспехи блеснули золотом, слепя глаза. Арей нашел в себе силы огрызнуться.  
— Ты защищен, я — нет.  
Астарот усмехнулся, отводя меч.  
— Честного боя не бывает. Тебе не раз придется сражаться с тем, кто сильнее тебя, лучше экипирован, более опытен. Тебе не победить меня, даже если ты когда-нибудь застанешь меня без доспехов. Потому что я могу сражаться с теми, кто во много раз сильнее, пользуясь лишь хилым кинжалом. А ты — нет.  
Мрачно глядя куда-то в сторону, Арей поднялся и, пошатываясь, остановился перед Правителем Ада, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений. Слабый, жалкий, ничтожный. Отвратительно было чувствовать себя настолько хуже него.  
Астарот взял за подбородок, заставляя взглянуть в свои глаза. Чистые, светлые, небесно-голубые. Арей на всю жизнь запомнил их и возненавидел. В них никогда не было злости или ярости — только холодное расчетливое спокойствие. Никаких эмоций. Никаких слабостей.  
— Гнев — это потеря контроля над собой, — усмехнулся Правитель Ада, заглянув в его мысли. — По-настоящему сильные не могут быть злыми. Только спокойный человек может излучать властность, ведь если он не владеет собой — как он может владеть кем-то еще?  
Арей промолчал. Не было настроения говорить, пока не задали конкретного вопроса, требующего ответа. Этот ответа явно не требовал.  
— Мальчик без души, — продолжал Астарот с печальной насмешкой. — Не пытайся показаться пустым. Я вижу тебя насквозь. Ты не смирился. Ты никогда не смиришься. Ты проведешь здесь вечность и все равно не смиришься. Все равно будешь мечтать о выходе. О спасении. Но спасения не будет. Это твоя вечность. В страданиях и надежде. Любое спасение для тебя станет призраком. И каждый раз, находя спасение, ты будешь понимать, что так и остался в аду.  
Гребаный Правитель Ада ничего не знал об истинном аде. Он ничего не видел даже у себя под носом. Жестокий и глупый слепец, которого больше всего на свете хотелось заставить прозреть.  
Ад... В нем Арей погряз с головой. Все эти мрачные стены давили, заставляя ощущать себя загнанным в угол. Это были не его чувства. Они не принадлежали ему. Нечто чужеродное хозяйничало в голове, заставляя терять контроль. Арей чувствовал, что меняется. Но это казалось таким закономерным...  
Едва приоткрыв дверь и боком протиснувшись в комнату, Арей оглядел ее и испытал смешанное с изумлением разочарование. Ни разу еще не доводилось побывать в этой части квартиры повелителя. Он представлял ее себе совсем, совсем не так...  
Астарот сидел на кресле, которое стояло в единственной свободной от мусора области, и сосредоточенно читал. Возможно, великий Правитель Ада и был способен господствовать даже над хаосом, но пока явно погряз в нем, как в трясине. Без привычных доспехов, посреди этой кучи мусора, он был лишен всего своего великолепия и совсем не навевал ледяной ужас. Его угловатое, несовершенное тело было облачено в обычные синие брюки и голубую рубашку, отражающую цвет небесных глаз. Волосы растрепались. Астарот пытался заправлять их за уши, но так неудачно, что они вечно продолжали лезть в лицо.  
Арей замер как вкопанный. Перед ним сидел нелепый недотепа, совсем не похожий на грозного палача и мучителя. Безупречного властелина реальности. Перелистывал страницы, облизывая палец, и грыз коготь, приложив к губам. Увлеченный чтением, он заметил Арея лишь тогда, когда тот споткнулся о непонятно как оказавшийся здесь лом и, не сдержавшись, громко выругался, угодив лицом прямо в коробку от пиццы. Пицца начинала уже разлагаться. Пусть юноша видел и не такое, но все же не падал в это лицом.  
Астарот встрепенулся и растерянно повернул к нему голову.  
— А-а, это ты, — рассеянно протянул он, созерцая, как Арей матерится и пытается встать, хоть немного расчистив пол, чтобы поместились ботинки. — Я забыл, что приказал тебе зайти. Извини, зачитался. Книжка уж больно интересная.  
Кинув книгу в кресло, Правитель Ада встал и, прошагав по мусору, как по воде — аки мессия — подобрал с пола Арея и усадил на стол, предварительно смахнув с него ногой очередную кучу мусора. Юноша наконец смог разглядеть обложку, отчего пришел в еще большее замешательство. Грозный палач читал обычную художественную фантастику...  
— У меня немного не прибрано, — виновато развел руками Астарот.  
Арей хмыкнул. Пожалуй, из этого «немного не прибрано» можно было организовать целую свалку. Он впервые видел эту сторону Правителя Ада. Она пугала своей неожиданной искренностью и вместе с тем невероятно грела.  
Астарот отбежал в угол и, запустив руку в мусор, выудил оттуда пару банок пива. Потряс, проверяя, бултыхается ли там что-то, и, удовлетворенный, вернулся, усаживаясь рядом с Ареем. Протянул ему одну. Юноша настороженно принял банку из его рук и открыл, благоразумно держа подальше от себя. Правитель Ада не додумался до такого, и его настигло возмездие — обиженная банка окатила пивом с головы до ног. Астарот возвел к потолку усталые глаза. Ни единого ругательства не сорвалось с его уст. Похоже, к своей глупости он уже давно привык.  
— Ты совсем другой, — заметил Арей. Слова вырвались как-то сами собой. В любой другой ситуации он бы ни за что себе их не позволил. — Утром, на тренировке, все было иначе.  
Астарот пожал плечами, принимаясь за пиво.  
— Это было пять часов назад, я был молод и глуп.  
Он так непринужденно болтал ногами, что Арею на миг показалось, что все это сон. Одно было странно — с тех пор, как он познал ад, ему никогда не снились хорошие сны...  
Астарот был погружен в свои мысли. Ему представлялось, как он приходит к Арею и протягивает бесплотный голубой сгусток, беспокойно нежащийся на ладони.  
— И что ты за нее хочешь?! — прозвучал бы полный боли вопрос.  
— Да нафиг мне сдалась эта хреновина? Забирай так, — мог бы сказать он, вручая Арею его душу.  
Но это было невозможно. Даже Бог не мог изменить этого выбора. Решения, принятого ими обоими. Какой бы ни была реальность. Ее невозможно было вернуть.  
— А потому что этот мир большой упоротый сортир, — сказал внезапно Правитель Ада.  
Арей в недоумении покосился на него. Он не помнил, чтобы задавал какой-либо вопрос.  
— Мир даже на унитаз не тянет, — продолжал Астарот, щедро жестикулируя и оттого проливая пиво. Пиво не огорчалось, с удовольствием воссоединяясь с кучей мусора. В животе у Правителя Ада ему явно было бы куда более одиноко. — Мир — это дачный сортир из тех, в которые по ночам приходится бегать с фонариком, надеясь, что по дороге тебя не съедят волки. Там сидит дачник дядя Вася и гадает кроссворд, а люди называют его Богом и восхваляют за то, что он дал им жизнь. Потому что мир — сортир, а люди в нем — дерьмо.  
— А смерть? — неожиданно заинтересованно спросил Арей.  
— А смерть — канализация, и в ней еще больше говна! — пессимистично заявил Астарот, с досадой бросая банку в мусор. — Если ты станешь лучше относиться к дерьму — оно не превратится в розы, а вот ты станешь копрофилом. В этом огромная трагедия бытия. Будь копрофилом или страдай. Третьего не дано.  
— Другое бытие, — тихо произнес Арей.  
Правитель Ада неожиданно расхохотался.  
— Сказки твоего отца. Ему не переплюнуть дерьмо этого мира. Никому не переплюнуть. Ты живешь с тем, с чем родился. Нельзя отмотать время назад. Нельзя изменить то, из чего ты создан. Если ты отдал душу — ее не вернуть. Если ты рожден — тебя не изменить и не уничтожить. Даже небытия нет. Нет выхода. Смерть или рай через страдания. Рай, который все равно тебя не удовлетворит.  
— Я верну свою душу, — мрачно пообещал Арей. — Ты не сильнее меня. Просто я пока не понял, как тебя победить.  
Астарот усмехнулся, приобнимая его и крепко прижимая к своему плечу.  
— Ты уже меня победил. Но эти законы победить невозможно.

Алохир не хотел признаваться в том, что снова нарушил волю отца и отправился в мир Тиеллариса. Зная крутой нрав Ксерксеса, он понимал, что в этот раз точно не останется безнаказанным. Отец любил его — любил как мог — и щадил, списывая все глупости на желание жить. Но на ошибку, повторенную дважды, он вряд ли закрыл бы глаза.  
— Ты ведь докладываешь ему обо всем, что я тебе говорю? — поинтересовался Алохир у Эйлиаса, ощущая потребность хоть с кем-то поделиться.  
— Ты снова что-то натворил? — догадался полудемон.  
— Не то, чтобы... — уклончиво протянул мальчишка. — Я снова ходил в твой мир... И встретил там Аларайна...  
— Что?! — не сдержался Эйлиас. — Да как ты вообще вернулся домой живым?!  
— Он сказал, что ничего мне не сделает... Попросил передать Ксерксесу, что раскаивается и просит прощения...  
— И ты ему поверил?!  
— Нет... Поэтому и говорю все это тебе, а не ему... Сам решай, что лучше — утаить от него что-то или воскресить неприятные воспоминания... Ты должен думать, как лучше для него, а не слепо следовать его воле.  
— Зато ты совсем о нем не думаешь, — сокрушенно вздохнул Эйлиас.  
Нет, говорить Ксерксесу о словах Аларайна он определенно не собирался... Не стоило ворошить прошлое. Ему следовало жить дальше, забыв обо всем. Но безрассудный поступок Алохира навел на мысль, которую полудемон раньше категорично отметал. Сейчас она не казалась такой уж абсурдной...  
Он не ожидал, что когда-либо снова вернется в королевство. Все казалось таким знакомым, но чужим и бесконечно далеким. Как же давно они покинули это место...  
Король обнаружился за привычным занятием — распитием спиртных напитков, лежа на троне. Не ожидая внезапного визита, он мрачно выругался, но, подняв глаза, замер от изумления, решив, что на него напали галлюцинации.  
— Я пришел с просьбой, — ровным, уверенным голосом произнес Эйлиас, склонившись в почтительном поклоне. — Я хочу вступить в альянс.  
Тиелларис молчал, теряясь и пытаясь хоть что-то сообразить затуманенным разумом. Полудемон продолжал:  
— Ксерксес сможет быть счастлив, только если я создам для него мир, где больше не будет ничего, делающего его несчастным. Я хочу вашей силы. Взамен предлагаю свою посильную помощь.  
Король слабо кивнул, не тратясь на пафосные речи.  
— Пусть он вернется сюда, — только и сказал он, с болью глядя на нежданного визитера. — Пока ты будешь занят делами альянса... Клянусь, я найду тех, кто о нем позаботится.  
Ксерксес не был обрадован это новостью. Он уже начинал жалеть, что избавил Эйлиаса от клятвы. Тогда бы тот не решился на столь глупый, безрассудный поступок... Да еще и за его спиной. Бог чувствовал себя преданным. И пусть все это было ради него... Ему бессовестно лгали, утаивали свои намерения, решили его судьбу, не спросив его самого!  
Взбешенный, он не нашел ничего лучше, чем залепить полудемону крепкую оплеуху. Эйлиас смиренно снес заслуженную ярость. Он был готов к такому повороту. И в глубине души его грызла вина.  
— Я не вернусь! — прошипел Ксерксес. — Я никогда не вернусь туда! Ты решил за меня, что для меня лучше! Но ты не имел на это права!  
— Прости, — тихо прошептал Эйлиас, опустив глаза. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы здесь, в пустоте, прошла вся твоя жизнь... Чем это отличается от бездны? Разве не с этим борется альянс? Они хотят победить пустоту... Я тоже хочу... Ради тебя... Я хочу заполнить твою пустоту счастьем... Позволь мне сделать это...  
— Мне ничего от тебя не надо! — яростно заявил бог. — Ты не знаешь, чего я хочу!  
Застав их первую в жизни ссору, Алохир испытал чувство вины. Наверняка это все было из-за него...  
Подойдя к отцу, он обнял его, заставив нервно дернуться, и виновато сказал:  
— Прости, я больше не буду убегать в королевство... Эйлиас совсем не виноват, что он за мной не уследил.  
— Что?! — вскричал бог. От новой вспышки гнева полопались и осыпались на пол стекла.  
— А... Так вы не об этом... — пробормотал мальчишка, жалея, что вообще открыл рот.  
— Он так и будет убегать, — заметил Эйлиас, ни на секунду в этом не усомнившись. — А так ты будешь рядом... Сможешь защитить его, пока он еще не осознал всей своей силы... Прошу, вернемся в королевство. Это путь в будущее. От прошлого, которое тебе отвратительно.  
— Это и есть мое прошлое, — сдавленно прорычал Ксерксес, отталкивая сына и уносясь прочь.  
Спустя пару часов прогулки по пустому миру злость схлынула, и он принял решение. Еще раз попытаться кому-то довериться. Что-то подсказывало, что выбор ошибочен, но бог решился рискнуть.  
В последний раз обведя взглядом подобие бездны, он зашагал назад к дому, где его дожидалась семья. Впереди ждала встреча с тем, кого он предпочел бы никогда больше не видеть.  
И она состоялась. Совсем не так, как он представлял вначале.  
Тиелларис едва не разрыдался, вновь увидев его. Крепко обняв, долго просил прощения. За все, что успело произойти — по его вине, из-за его бездействия.  
— Я расскажу тебе о бездне, — сказал Ксерксес, когда с приветствиями было покончено. — Я сын Молоха, я был создан им давным-давно. Каждый в аду одинок, но он создал нас — меня, маму, тьму и Бога. Сейчас он снова остался один... Он не сможет выйти оттуда, потому что существовал с самого начала. Бездна — это он сам. Никто не хочет оставаться там по доброй воле, и никто не способен любить его настолько, чтобы спасти от одиночества. Он мечтает о дне, когда ад рассыплется, и он сможет шагнуть за его пределы... Но это невозможно. И если вы хотите разрушения ада, бессмертия, то вам придется проникнуть в самую его суть. Может быть, если убить отца, бездна тоже перестанет существовать... Но не думаю, что кто-то из вас на такое способен. Он жаждет этого и много раз пытался... В мире, где нет жизни, нет и смерти. Там только бытие.  
— Твоя мать... — прошептал Тиелларис, пораженный внезапной догадкой.  
— Ямарайя, — закончил Ксерксес. — Смерть твоего мира, создавшая альянс. Она хочет помочь ему освободиться. Вы просто пешки в ее руках. Все мы — просто пешки судьбы. Правит тот, у кого информация и сила. Ты столько лет боролся за то, чего даже не понимал...  
Король прикрыл лицо ладонью и с минуту молчал, собираясь с мыслями. Переварить новость оказалось непросто.  
— Аларайн — твой брат, — наконец произнес он, заставив бога вздрогнуть. — Ямарайя родила его от моего брата.  
На этот раз уже Ксерксес оказался растерян и смущен. Тиелларис вновь обнял его, крепко прижав к себе. И вновь принялся просить прощения за то, в чем был совсем не виноват.  
Едва король отдалился на достаточное расстояние, словно из ниоткуда появился Аларайн и бесцеремонно схватил за локоть.  
— Мне окликнуть его? — нервно усмехнулся Ксерксес. — Он ушел недалеко.  
— Нет, я хочу побыть с тобой наедине, — спокойно ответил демон, сделав вид, что не распознал насмешки. — Нам есть о чем поговорить.  
— Нет! — категорично отрезал бог, пытаясь вырваться из стальной хватки.  
— Пойдем.  
Не слушая протестов, Аларайн дотащил до своих покоев. При встрече лицом к лицу Ксерксес отчего-то растерял все свое хладнокровие и уверенность. Он снова был всего лишь безвольной, слабой жертвой... Страх сковывал и не позволял оказать сопротивление. Оказавшись опрокинутым на кровать, он уперся ладонями в грудь демона и заглянул в его ничего не выражающие глаза.  
— Разницу между погладить и ударить понимаешь? — нервно поинтересовался он. — Так вот, изнасиловать и трахнуть — это такая же разница.  
— Я не собирался тебя насиловать, — пожал плечами Аларайн, убирая его руки и садясь рядом. — Я скучал по тебе. Я хочу с тобой поговорить.  
— Мы могли поговорить и без физического контакта, — брезгливо заметил Ксерксес, отсаживаясь подальше. — Мне омерзительно находиться рядом с тобой. Я бы лучше упал в яму с ядовитыми змеями.  
— Зачем ты это говоришь?  
— Ты думаешь, я говорю это с какой-то целью? Нет, брат, мне просто нравится говорить тебе гадости.  
Слово «брат» вырвалось само собой. Бог ожидал вопросов, но их не последовало.  
— Я слышал ваш разговор, — пояснил демон. — Не думаю, что это что-то меняет. Да и для тебя это вряд ли важно. Какая разница, кто были наши родители, если они оставили нас.  
— Мой отец не бросал меня, — глухо произнес Ксерксес, опуская голову. — Это я ушел. Я хочу все разрушить... Не только бездну. Все...  
— Тогда тебе нужно быть королем мертвого мира, — усмехнулся Аларайн. — Там уже нечего разрушать, поэтому ты будешь строить.  
Бог вздрогнул, поднимая на него глаза. Он понимал его чувства?.. Или просто ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову... В любом случае...  
— Мы братья, — продолжал демон. — И у нас есть сын. Ты вернулся сюда, мы снова будем рядом. Нам надо заслужить доверие друг друга.  
— Я никогда не буду тебе доверять, — решительно отрезал Ксерксес.  
— Правда? — уточнил Аларайн, никоим образом не выказав сожаления. — Тогда я могу поклясться тебе в верности. Той самой клятвой, которую нельзя нарушить.  
— Зачем тебе это? — ошеломленно переспросил бог.  
— Чтобы ты перестал на меня дуться.  
— Ты отдаешь мне свою судьбу, чтоб я перестал на тебя дуться?  
Демон кивнул.  
— Тебе ведь придется исполнить любой мой приказ...  
— Это искупление. Приумножение страданий ради прощения. Может быть, это сработает, и ты сможешь полюбить меня. А именно этого я и хочу.  
— Но не таким же образом!  
— Мне плевать на способ.  
Ксерксес затих, ошарашенный, не зная, что ему предпринять. Все эти годы он силился понять, как работают мозги Аларайна, и эта, по всем параметрам, абсурдная просьба завела его в окончательный тупик.  
— Я согласен, — тихо выдохнул он. — Клянись...

Нервно покуривая, Астарот сидел в навигаторской на собственном корабле. В сердце полыхало пламя, в глазах застыла обреченность. Жалкий властелин бытия и разума, на самом деле он не мог ничего по-настоящему важного. Даже смерть была ему неподвластна. Сколько раз он лгал, говоря о том, что вернет Арея с того света, даже если тот вздумает умереть. Сколько раз убеждал себя в том, что мальчишка ему безразличен. Он так привык к равнодушию, что просто не понял своих чувств. Даже сыворотка правды не прояснила бы ситуацию — Астарот сам не понимал, когда именно врет.  
Душа Арея не была его собственностью. Вмешавшись в его разум, он наделил своими скрытыми желаниями, хотя сам не понимал этого. Их разумы и души смешались, образовав крепкую связь, которую уже ничто не в силах было порвать.  
Безумство Арея могла исцелить любовь. Но никто никогда не понимал, как нужно любить его. Астарот не был экспертом в любви. Он лишь видел все его реальности. Рядом с дьяволом мог быть только Айон. Только отец был способен любить его так, чтобы спасти.  
Астарот был единственным, кто выбрался из ада лишь благодаря своей силе воли. Кто победил смерть силой своего сознания. Но даже после этого он оставался ничтожеством.  
Как бы он хотел иметь реальность, которую никогда не захотелось бы менять. Бесконечно выбирать лишь ход, приводящий к существующей реальности. Бесконечно проживать одно и то же. Зная, что именно это — истина.  
Властелин реальности. Как бредово. Может, раньше действительно было так. Раньше он с легкостью играл реальностью. Теперь же реальность играла им.  
Решительно следуя по коридорам, засунув руки в карманы, Астарот нервно жевал сигарету губами. Похоже, он снова делал глупости.  
Дверь в лабораторию распахнулась от удара ботинком. Правитель Ада обернулся и застыл в удивлении. В лицо ему прилетел кулак. Растянувшись на полу от смачного удара, Астарот ошарашенно созерцал самого себя — изменившегося, повзрослевшего, чувствующего.  
— Зачем?! — вскричал тот, хватая прошлого себя за ворот. — Зачем ты все это делал?!  
— Зачем? — развел руками Правитель Ада. — Во славу Сатане, конечно.  
— Ты неисправим, — обреченно застонал Астарот, хватаясь за голову. — Господи, какой же ты дебил!  
Развернувшись, он пошел прочь, возвращаясь в иную реальность. Идея накостылять самому себе уже не казалась такой бредовой. Теперь она казалась бессмысленной.

Ксерксес не знал, как теперь относиться к тому, кого он столь долго ненавидел. С той поры, когда Аларайн признался в любви и подкрепил свои слова нерушимой клятвой, которая убила бы его в случае предательства, бог был совершенно потерян.  
Аларайн оказался сносным отцом и неплохим другом. Сейчас, спустя год без Эйлиаса, отправившегося в альянс, Ксерксес уже не замечал между ними разницы. Ему не хватало только объятий. Демона он по-прежнему избегал...  
Алохир перестал творить безрассудства, теперь допоздна засиживаясь в библиотеке и разговаривая со всеми и обо всем. Ему больше не было скучно, и этого было достаточно, чтобы он перестал подвергать себя опасности.  
За долгие месяцы он успел сдружиться с Аларайном и воспринимал его как старшего товарища. Они говорили, ходили на прогулки, проводили вместе время. Все плохое как-то забылось. Для мальчишки же оно и вовсе не имело значения.  
Алохир узнавал много нового, и впервые в жизни его существование было таким захватывающим. Огромный мир открылся перед ним — мир, до этого спрятанный за таинственной завесой. Прекрасный, многогранный, который можно было познавать бесконечно, каждый раз находя что-то неизведанное.  
Аларайн стал другим и продолжал меняться, общаясь с сыном — это Ксерксес замечал каждый раз, когда видел его. На бесстрастном лице демона порой проскакивали радость или грусть, он научился сопереживать. Алохира за все это время он не обидел ни единым словом. Ксерксес был доволен этим, но в то же время его терзали сомнения. Слишком уж все было идеально.  
Он даже отпускал их в лес вдвоем, уже не опасаясь. Клятва действовала, даже если Аларайн не осознавал своих действий. Задумай он причинить сыну вред — это обернулось бы против него самого.  
Алохир любил такие прогулки. Они уходили далеко в чащу и, оставаясь наедине, проводили долгие часы за разговорами. Аларайн оказался совсем не таким, каким показался вначале. С ним было интересно, он многое знал и умел. Ксерксес никогда не стремился проводить с сыном время. Просто сесть и поговорить — обсудить что угодно. А теперь Алохир впервые чувствовал, что у него появился настоящий отец.  
По ночам они втайне от Ксерксеса частенько выбирались на поляну и смотрели на далекие звезды. Аларайн рассказывал о других мирах, о своем отце, давно покинувшем это место и отправившимся на поиски лучшего, о прошлом и о будущем, о бездне и о необъятной силе, что крепла в нем — собравшем в себе силы дьявола, Бога, смерти и тьмы.  
Особенно Алохира занимали рассказы об Анарее. Демоне, обрушившем Вселенную. Полюбившем короля этого мира и покинувшим его, будучи отвергнутым. Аларайн немногое видел сам — знал лишь с чужих слов и некоторых удачных попыток заглянуть в ткань реальности. Но настоящее было от него сокрыто, и он даже представить не мог, где сейчас находится отец.  
— Я хочу отправиться искать его, — сказал как-то Алохир, выслушав очередную историю. — Но Ксерксес никогда не отпустит меня.  
— Ему есть до тебя дело? — осведомился Аларайн, кажется, до сих пор не понимая, как можно любить плод страданий.  
— Он не хотел меня и любит, а ты хотел, но не любишь, — пожал плечами мальчишка. — Это все выглядит не так, как есть на самом деле.  
— Я люблю тебя, — возразил демон. — Пытаюсь любить. И Ксерксеса тоже... Возможно, я научусь этому со временем.  
— Ты отпустил бы меня скитаться по мирам в поисках Анарея?  
Аларайн задумался на мгновение.  
— Я считаю, что Ксерксес прав. Тебе сначала нужно овладеть своей силой. Опасности неизбежны, ты не справишься с ними. Ты погибнешь.  
— Ты придешь за мной! — с готовностью возразил Алохир. — И Ксерксес придет! Он сам родом из бездны, для него это не составит труда!  
— Ты, кажется, плохо понимаешь устройство бездны, — усмехнулся демон. — В любом случае, Анарей жив. И не думаю, что его жизнь чем-то лучше смерти. По словам матери, он давно потерял рассудок. И смерть его уже не вернет.  
— Тогда я тем более должен найти его! — не сдавался мальчишка. — С детства я мечтал отправиться в путешествие, сделать что-то важное, найти в своей жизни какой-то смысл. Однажды я ушел в горы и решил пересечь их, чтобы посмотреть, что можно найти на другой стороне. Мне казалось, я обрету там какой-то смысл, найду то, что мне так хочется найти. Но Эйлиас нашел меня и вернул домой. А Ксерксес на меня накричал и сказал, что если я буду уходить так далеко от дома, он оторвет мне ноги, и я вообще не смогу ходить. Я тогда очень испугался, это сейчас я понимаю, что он просто перенервничал...  
— Ты раньше никогда не рассказывал об этом, — задумчиво произнес Аларайн.  
Алохир пожал плечами.  
— Я говорю только о том, о чем ты спрашиваешь. Эти воспоминания... Они такие пустые. В них нет ничего стоящего. Мое детство было ужасно однообразным. Я так хочу изменить все это...  
— Я не могу отпустить тебя, — усмехнулся демон, положив руку на грудь. — Клятва, что я дал Ксерксесу, не позволит мне. Это будет против его воли. Я также должен буду остановить тебя, если ты попытаешься.  
— Тогда я сделаю это, когда никто не будет видеть, — улыбнулся Алохир, поднимаясь.  
Аларайн насмешливо смотрел вслед его удаляющейся спине. Светло-золотые волосы развевались на ветру, полы плаща трепетали. И руки были засунуты в карманы — так же, как у отца.  
Демон был рад, что судьба распорядилась оставить сыну жизнь. Что сила едва созданного существа оказалась могущественнее воли Ксерксеса.  
Бытие близилось к развязке. Вскоре должны были схлестнуться жизнь и смерть. И не должно было остаться больше ни того, ни другого.  
Ямарайя, наблюдавшая за ними со стороны, понимала, к чему все идет. И какой выбор в итоге решит судьбу бытия. В этой войне не было армий и военачальников. Ни генералов, ни простых солдат. Каждый был сам за себя. Ведь каждый из них проживал свою реальность. Бытие в итоге оказалось всего лишь точкой пересечения их реальностей. И вскоре их жизни вновь должны были разойтись.


	14. Глава 14. Слезы

Арей не мог жить без Айона. Любовь спасала его от смерти. Любовь же и приводила к ней... Но, возможно, был способ... Без Айона он вырос бы счастливее и свободнее. Никто не давил бы на него, не навязывал свою точку зрения. Требовалось лишь повернуть реальность в нужное русло.  
— Что это? — поинтересовался Айон, обратив внимание на штуковину, которую сын мастерил из деталей, разбросанных по всей комнате.  
Демоненок наморщил лоб и спустя минуту глубоких раздумий серьезно выдал:  
— Не знаю. Я думаю над этим.  
Айон усмехнулся, подхватывая Арея на руки и целуя в ушко. Тот забрыкался и стал кусаться, недовольный такой фамильярностью.  
Кусаться он в своей жизни начал далеко не сразу. Сначала затаился, чтобы отец ничего не заподозрил. И пару лет попритворялся милым и безобидным ребенком. Зато потом это стало частым способом отвязаться от назойливых прикосновений. Вот и сейчас, стоило Айону отпустить его, он умчался прочь со скоростью реактивной ракеты.  
Астароту эта сцена напомнила о времени, когда он сам еще был ребенком. Конечно, он был тогда несколько постарше, но технику любил ничуть не меньше. И его отец так же совсем не понимал этого увлечения.

***

Он сидел на дереве, ковыряясь отверткой в очередном приборе, когда снизу окликнул отец. Астарот уже собирался ответить, но прибор вдруг затрещал и взорвался, оглушив и заставив кубарем скатиться с дерева. Благо, Бафомет успел подхватить.  
— Эх, сегодня что-то не прет, — досадливо заметил Астарот, вставая на ноги и принимаясь отряхиваться.  
— Ты что там делал? — строго спросил отец.  
— Ты в этом все равно ничего не понимаешь, — отмахнулся сын.  
— В Раю безопасно, — тяжело вздохнул Золотой Ангел. — Но ты сам умудряешься создавать для себя опасности...  
— Скучно жить, когда все так ровно и однообразно.  
— Это не значит, что нужно рисковать жизнью.  
— Да ничем я не рисковал.  
— Взрыв мог тебя и убить.  
— Да не мог, он не мощный.  
— А если был бы мощный?  
— Не наседай.  
Не стерпев такого пренебрежительного равнодушия, Бафомет взял сына за плечо и повел за собой.  
— Да что я такого сделал! — возмутился Астарот. — Тебе еще не надоело? Это бессмысленно! И задница болит потом! Одумайся!  
Получив крепкий подзатыльник, он замолчал и недовольно насупился. Под конвоем проследовав до дома, он умудрился смыться в окно, едва отец отвлекся. Бафомет оторопел от такой наглости. Похоже, сын теперь долго не появился бы дома... И снова натворил бы дел.  
Так, впрочем, и оказалось. Проснувшись ночью от шума, Бафомет вышел в коридор, заметив тень, прошмыгнувшую за окном. Спустя буквально секунду из окна вывалился Астарот, волоча за собой большой мешок и, едва завидев отца, тут же убежал к себе в комнату.  
— И что это такое? — устало поинтересовался Бафомет, входя следом.  
В мешке обнаружилась спящая девушка, которую Астарот заботливо разложил на своей кровати.  
— Она на вписке уснула, а на хату родители вернулись, — виновато пояснил он, почесав в затылке. — А она спит, как ее спросишь, где она живет? Ну вот я и принес до утра... Не переживай, отоспится — сама уйдет.  
Бафомет смерил сына тяжелым взглядом.  
— Ну что я на этот-то раз плохого сделал? — вздохнул тот. — Девушке вон помог...  
— Ты сбежал, когда я собирался тебя наказать. Ты ходил на вписку, а я прекрасно знаю, чем вы там занимаетесь. Этого мало?  
— Не знаешь, ты там никогда не был!  
— Ну и чем ты там занимался?  
— Курил, бухал, тусил и трахался!  
Бафомет закатил глаза, поражаясь своему ангельскому терпению.  
— За мной, — скомандовал он. — Живо.  
Астароту в ту ночь попало вдвое больше. Но на отца он никогда не оставался в обиде. Бафомет наказывал не из злости, а только из желания научить уму-разуму. Демон не считал его методы эффективными, но принимал их со смирением. К тому же, отец всегда утешал после наказаний. А если сажал под домашний арест, они вдвоем проводили пару-тройку веселых дней.

***

Маленький Арейчик вальяжно шествовал по коридорам Ада, будто являлся полноправным властелином этих мест. В этой реальности он был рожден здесь. Всего один выбор привел к этому исходу, и все сложилось так, что теперь Айон растил сына в стенах ненавистной тюрьмы.  
Астарот восхищался способностью Арея уметь опустить ниже плинтуса одним только взглядом. Даже будучи маленьким демоненком он смотрел на всех как на говно. В его глазах сквозило презрение, будто он считал окружающих жалкими червями, которых не грех было и раздавить.  
— Дай пройти, дядя, — нахально заявил он, столкнувшись с Астаротом в тесном коридоре.  
— Какая прелесть, — умилился Правитель Ада, попытавшись погладить демоненка, но тут же с воплем отдернув руку. Прелесть больно кусалась.  
Материализовав в довесок к доспехам еще и перчатки, Астарот взял Арейчика на ручки, не опасаясь больше быть покусанным. Как же с ним было сложно. Даже сейчас, когда он еще не делал гадостей намеренно. Не пытался причинить боль, чтобы заставить задуматься. В ответ на боль, причиненную жестоким палачом.  
— Поставь моего сына, где взял, — велел Айон, подходя к ним. — Ему это не нравится.  
Вопреки его словам демоненок вполне довольно угнездился на руках Правителя Ада.  
— Папа, он как я, — сообщил Арей, положив ладошку ему на грудь.  
Астарот вздрогнул, едва не потеряв самообладание. Чувствовал свою душу?..  
— Хочешь сделку? — произнес он, решительно глядя Айону в глаза. — Тебе будет позволено уйти, тебя не будут преследовать. Я дам тебе звездолет, на котором ты сможешь попасть в любую точку Вселенной. Взамен ты оставишь мне его.  
Айон изменился в лице, раздумывая над предложением. Видно было, что он колеблется. Любовь в нем боролась с мечтой, и мечта побеждала. Астарот был уверен в его решении.  
— Нет, — внезапно твердо ответил Айон. — Я ни за что не променяю его на свои желания. Я создал его и не имею права бросать. Он — не плата за мои мечты!  
Реальность рассыпалась на тысячи осколков.

Пушистые облака размеренно бежали по небу. Лес привычно шумел, повинуясь легкому ветерку. Свежий воздух доносил множество ароматных запахов. Отблески солнца на листьях, птицы, цветы, травы, ручьи... И посреди всего этого великолепия он — высокий мужчина в золотом кафтане, расшитом самоцветами.  
Он стоял спиной, и Анарей не мог разглядеть его лица — лишь ветер развевал длинные волосы. На его голове — корона из живых веток и листьев. На пальцах — роскошные перстни.  
Демон помнил в этом образе что-то бесконечно родное, знакомое. Что-то настолько близкое, что лишь это осталось, лишь за это он мог уцепиться...  
Даже свой облик он вспоминал теперь слишком расплывчато. В его облике не было цвета... Этот мужчина — ало-золотой, словно осенние листья — яркий, живой, бесконечно могущественный... Анарей отчаянно старался не потерять остатки своих воспоминаний, не позволить им рассыпаться, унося его с собой.  
Он попытался окликнуть короля, но тот не услышал беззвучного крика. Словно ощутив что-то, он обернулся, и демона пробрала дрожь — его лицо оказалось совершенно пустым. Вместо него была лишь черная, всепоглощающая тьма.

Новый дьявол восседал на троне. Мальчишка без души, которого он растоптал и уничтожил когда-то. Острые когти впивались в подлокотники. Жгучая ненависть полыхала внутри, растравливая старые раны, и отражалась в глазах, презрительно оглядывающих толпу, собравшуюся внизу. Ужасное зрелище. Воплощение страдания чистой и прекрасной души.  
Холодные, полные ненависти фиолетовые глаза теперь были обращены на него. На Правителя Ада, поверженного и сломленного, стоящего на коленях. Его удерживали стражи, но Астарот и без того не пытался сопротивляться, покорно склонившись перед своим новым повелителем. Сидел на ступенях у его ног. Подчинялся. Признавал безраздельную власть. Арей держал в руках его жизнь, упиваясь своим могуществом. Боль от его холодной, яростной ненависти прожигала до костей.  
Арей соскочил с трона. В руке его блеснул золотой клинок с неровным лезвием. Астарот усмехнулся. На лице застыло выражение светлой обреченности. Ни одно оружие не смогло бы убить его, не пожелай он быть убитым. Даже клинок Ада. Он оставил клинок Сатане, чтобы тот вонзил его в своего брата. Но Сатана не смог...  
«Твоя смерть освободит меня от ненависти», — кричал взгляд Арея.  
— Не освободит, — тихо произнес Астарот, растерянно улыбаясь. Так и не подняв головы. — Тебе придется жить с этим. Потому что я не могу сделать ничего, чтобы искупить свой грех. Чтобы ты нашел повод для того, чтобы перестать меня ненавидеть. Тебе не освободиться от ненависти. И это моя вина.  
Клинок проходит насквозь. Золото окропляется кровью. И ненависть сменяется запоздалым сожалением. А тьма затягивает их обоих. И боль. Бесконечная боль...

— Ты должен мной гордиться, — усмехнулся Айон, глядя на отца. Насмешливо-пренебрежительно, свысока.  
— Я горжусь, — подтвердил Адам, принимая этот взгляд как должное. — Ты лучшее, что у меня получилось.  
Он притянул сына к себе и впился в его губы. Скользнул ладонью по мускулистым рукам, переплетая пальцы с чужими. Как же давно он не видел его... Да и не рассчитывал уже увидеть...  
— Что, шлюхи уже не дают? — хмыкнул Айон. Он пришел, чтобы узнать, как дела, лишь потому, что Арей в последнее время постоянно отсутствовал. А без него стало пусто и тоскливо. Правда, и здесь, похоже, веселья было «хоть отбавляй».  
— Мне все дают, — самоуверенно соврал Адам. — И ты дашь.  
— Я тебе не дам. Ты меня силой возьмешь. Это не считается.  
— А ты думаешь, мне все дают добровольно?  
— Не удивляюсь, что тебе не дают добровольно. Кто будет давать добровольно такому лоху?  
— Ты специально меня провоцируешь?  
— Ты просто так забавно злишься, демонстрируя все больше свою никчемность. Что бы ты со мной ни сделал, ты все равно останешься ничтожеством. У тебя что, было тяжелое детство?  
— За что? — с неподдельной болью спросил Адам. — Почему ты так усиленно стараешься побольнее меня задеть?  
Айон обнял отца, покоренный этой искренностью. Стало даже немного стыдно. Может, стоило оставить все разногласия в разрушенной Вселенной? Ведь теперь это все уже не имело значения...  
— У меня действительно было очень тяжелое детство, — вздохнул Адам. — До тех пор, пока не сдох мой отец. Он вечно бил меня. И говорил, какое я ничтожество.  
— Тогда понятно, почему ты стараешься доказать себе сейчас, что ты никакое не ничтожество...  
— Я мечтал вырасти, убить его и занять его место.  
— Можно быть на вершине власти и оставаться ничтожеством. А можно быть на самом дне, униженным, но все равно гордым и достойным, — уверенно заявил Айон. Адам пренебрежительно оскалился.  
— Какая разница, кто ты, если ты страдаешь и ничего не можешь с этим сделать?  
— Разница в том, что даже если ты страдаешь, ты знаешь, что страдания рано или поздно закончатся. И все, на что ты надеялся, осуществится.  
— Ты просто наивный глупый болван, — огрызнулся Адам и получил в ответ лишь усмешку. — Ты напомнил мне обо всем том дерьме, что в начале моей жизни лилось на меня рекой.  
— И поэтому ты теперь называешь меня наивным болваном?  
— Никто не смеет со мной так обращаться!  
Эта фраза неожиданно показалась такой жалкой. Господи, как же неловко он чувствовал себя, огрызаясь и давая отпор. Тем самым забитым ребенком, который на издевательства Астарота мог ответить только: «Я архангел, и я тебя казню, если не перестанешь обзываться!». А эта гнида довольно и нагло ржала прямо в лицо.  
Комплексов с годами не стало меньше. Скорее, наоборот. Что бы ни происходило. Жизнь всегда поворачивалась жопой. Первой любовью была далеко не Лилит. И настоящая первая любовь оставила куда больше глубочайших психотравм.  
— Адам... Ты замечательный правитель, — сочувственно вздохнув, утешил сын. — И ты это знаешь. Ты с легкостью отказался от своего поста, когда нашел того, кто будет его достоин. Ты ценил власть лишь за то, что она позволяла делать всех свободными.  
— Я отдал тебе ключи потому, что не мог до них дотронуться.  
— Ты создал замечательное место.  
— Я просто хотел законно трахаться с кем хочу.  
— Это не имеет значения.  
— Тут меня уважают. Ну, хотя бы делают вид. Когда я только стал архангелом, надо мной продолжали издеваться самые наглые и бесстрашные. Я так и остался ничтожеством... Я боюсь, что рухнет моя власть... Ее иллюзия...  
Айон крепче прижал к себе отца, утешая так, как никогда не делал этого раньше. Сейчас все было иначе. Для всех.  
— Власть существует лишь потому, что ты убедил в ней тех, над кем властвуешь, — улыбнулся он, заглядывая в алые глаза, горящие, как рубины. — А кто-то убедил тебя в том, что ты ничтожество. И ты признал над собой его власть.  
— Эсседес... — прошептал Адам едва слышно, зарывшись лицом в рубашку на груди сына и комкая ее в руке.  
От одного воспоминания о нем было больно. От одной мысли парализовывал душащий страх.

Астарот проснулся почему-то в привычном кресле своего корабля. Бескрайний космос расстилался перед ним, звезды мелькали за стеной, сменялись галактики и планетные системы. Его закружило в сумасшедший водоворот.  
Правитель Ада щелкнул пальцами, останавливая бешеное течение времени. Впервые его посетила жуткая и одновременно ужасно заманчивая мысль: можно ли было отследить Вселенную до начала времен? За рубежом нескольких жалких тысячелетий? Посмотреть, как она зарождалась?  
И внезапно у него получилось. Волна времени захлестнула, возвращая туда, где пока не было самого понятия «бытие». Он наблюдал, как из ничего рождается пространство. Как по Вселенной растекаются россыпи галактик. Как бесконечно она огромна и переменчива. За доли секунды бешеное количество информации хлынуло в мозг. Астарот очнулся на полу в навигаторской и не сразу понял, отчего царапает голову когтями. Утерев с лица кровь, он ощутил, что она не желает останавливаться. Кровоточили даже глаза.  
— Ну вот, — буркнул он мрачно, опершись на панель управления и пытаясь подняться. — И так башка была не ахти, а теперь вообще мозги треснули.  
Он уже жалел, что поддался искушению. Такой объем информации был ему не по силам. Несколько тысячелетий — предел.  
Рухнув в кресло, Правитель Ада ощутил себя полным ничтожеством.  
— Дебил с излишне пузатым самомнением, — самокритично выругался он, облизывая окровавленные губы. Он надеялся, что эта маленькая авантюра пройдет для него без последствий. Заглядывать вглубь веков было познавательно и захватывающе, но, как оказалось, очень вредно для здоровья.  
Виски пульсировали и ныли, боль обручем сдавила голову. Астарот растекся по креслу, как желе, и жалобно застонал, надеясь, что кто-нибудь придет и прекратит все это. Тело отказывалось слушаться. Оно рассыпалось прахом, отчаянно пытаясь собраться воедино.  
— Ничтожество, — усмехнулся кто-то, стоящий напротив.  
Астарот поднял мутные, залитые кровью глаза. Напротив стоял он сам. Правитель Ада в золотых доспехах, со светящимися алыми прорезями вместо глаз. Астароту не хватило сил брякнуть, чтобы он шел нахуй. Он был слишком истощен.  
Распахнутые черные крылья казались огромными. Идеальное лицо, могучее тело. Похоже, его второе я не испытывало никаких проблем.  
— Я управляю тобой, — с насмешкой продолжал Правитель Ада. — Я даю тебе силы. Ты никогда от меня не избавишься. Уничтожить бытие — наше желание. Обрети достаточно сил, чтобы обернуть время вспять и смять его, не оставив ни единого клочка. Не отвлекайся на всякую чушь. Ты не нуждаешься в любви.  
— В любви? — расхохотался Астарот, отплевываясь кровью. — О какой любви речь? Мне не заслужить даже прощения.  
Правитель Ада шагнул к нему. Меч рассек его напополам, молнией сверкнув в воздухе. Заставив рухнуть, обнажая взору стоявшего позади Арея. Астарот потянулся к нему слабыми пальцами, но рука безвольно повисла, не подчиняясь.  
— Я пытался посмотреть, как зарождалось бытие... — зачем-то сообщил он хрипло и едва слышно.  
И тут же закашлялся, чуть не лишившись сознания. Арей надавил ладонью ему на грудь, прижимая к креслу и обездвиживая. Прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на мгновение. Астарот ощутил, что понемногу становится легче. Боль отступает, возвращая контроль над телом. Когда она окончательно отхлынула, он потянулся к Арею, одаряя его взглядом, полным искренней благодарности, но дьявол отскочил на шаг, зажимая рукой нос, из которого хлестала кровь. На миг вокруг потухли звезды, и на миллионы километров разнеслась яркая вспышка. Свет померк, так и не встретив преграды. Тьма вернулась в свои права.  
— Ты разделил... Со мной... — выдохнул Правитель Ада, непроизвольно вцепляясь в грудь напротив дрогнувшего сердца.  
— Мне не хватило энергии, — мрачно отозвался Арей. — Я понял, как извлекать ее почти из всего попало. Но даже всей здешней энергии оказалось недостаточно, чтобы заплатить ей за твою глупость.  
— Моя глупость дорогого стоит, — согласился Астарот, бережно беря его за локоть и усаживая в собственное кресло.  
— Это уже слишком, — раздраженно процедил дьявол, вырываясь. — Тебе голова зачем нужна, чтоб курить в нее?  
Правитель Ада виновато пожал плечами. До этого дня он вообще не подозревал, что вовсе не обладает неисчерпаемыми ресурсами. Что у него, так же, как и у всех, есть свой предел.  
«Зачем?..» — хотел он задать вопрос, вертевшийся на языке, но Арей опередил его.  
— У тебя глаза другие, — тихо заметил он, откидываясь в кресле.  
Астарот вздрогнул и растерянно почесал в затылке.  
— Какой цвет нравится тебе больше?  
— Этот. Он... теплее.  
Хотелось обнять его. Навсегда, навеки, и никогда не отпускать. Стать с ним одним целым. Одной, единой душой.  
— Смотри, какая красивая, — улыбнулся Правитель Ада, протягивая что-то Арею.  
Дьявол устало взглянул. На ладони лежала пульсирующая галактика. Живая, сжатая до невероятных размеров. Сверкающая сотнями оттенков.  
— Дурень, — досадливо выругался Арей. — Тебе что, мало было?  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Астарот, так и не решаясь к нему прикоснуться. — Спасибо...  
Ему был дан шанс искупить свои грехи.

Ксерксес метался по комнате, нервно заламывая пальцы и теребя край рубашки. История с побегом сына повторялась почти точь-в-точь за исключением пары маленьких деталей. Вместо Эйлиаса теперь был Аларайн. А Алохир ушел в неизвестность.  
— Ты во всем виноват! — воскликнул бог. — Ты должен был остановить его! Ты был с ним в тот день!  
— Может, и тебе стоило бывать с ним почаще? — спокойно осведомился Аларайн.  
— Я не могу его видеть! — прошипел Ксерксес. — Я желаю ему только добра, но я не хочу играть роль его родителя! И это тоже твоя вина!  
— Я знаю, — согласился демон. — Но тебе стоит подумать головой. Нельзя бездумно бросаться в бой, силясь защитить то, что тебе дорого. Нужно думать рационально, прежде чем делать. Поэтому для начала тебе следует остыть.  
— Ты, — яростно выплюнул бог. — Ты... Мерзкая тварь, мучившая меня все это время. Не тебе учить меня! Не тебе решать, что мне делать! Ненавижу тебя, мразь!  
Аларайн ничего не ответил. Он сидел, равнодушно-задумчиво уставившись вдаль, и не произносил ни слова.  
— Скажи же что-нибудь! — истерично взвизгнул Ксерксес, хватая его за ворот и встряхивая.  
— Ты помнишь ту ночь? — негромко спросил демон, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Для тебя это, наверное, было нечто подобное смерти. Нечто унизительное, грязное, мучительное. А я ведь действительно не хотел, чтобы ты так чувствовал себя. Если бы я только подумал об этом тогда...  
Ксерксес задрожал и отпрянул. И пятился назад, пока не натолкнулся на стену.  
— Зачем... — выдавил он напряженно натянутым голосом, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Зачем ты напомнил мне об этом...  
Он так силился забыть все это, стереть из своей памяти... Но воспоминания накатывали против воли, и от разрывающей сердце боли хотелось кричать.

***

Хрупкое тело билось в руках Аларайна. Обхватив Ксерксеса за шею, демон прижимал его голову к своей груди, зарывшись пальцами в густые мягкие волосы. Вторая рука хозяйничала у бога между ног, грубо вторгаясь в нутро. Ксерксес морщился от боли и жалобно хныкал, но смиренно терпел, ожидая, пока экзекуция закончится. Пребывание в женском теле открыло для него новые — весьма неприятные — ощущения.  
Перед глазами все померкло от жгучей боли, когда крепкий член ворвался в нутро. Ксерксес уткнулся в подушку, крепко стиснув зубы и протяжно заскулив. Он весь дрожал и трясся, боль разносилась по каждой клеточке, ничего кроме нее не осталось. Аларайн водил руками по его телу, мял и оглаживал мягкие груди, проходился по всем изгибам, ласкал пальцами между ног — то напористо и грубо, то почти ласково.  
Ксерксес скулил и стонал, извиваясь в тщетных попытках уйти от прикосновений. Было омерзительно, больно, хотелось исчезнуть — лишь бы хоть куда-то деться от всего этого. Он дернулся, и его тут же скрутили сильнее, не забыв приложить лбом о спинку кровати. Аларайн с недовольством оскалился, продолжая резкие движения. Он не терпел неповиновения. От его напора темнело в глазах, и бог отчаянно хватал ртом воздух, захлебываясь криком.  
Аларайн сжал его горло, утыкаясь в перепутавшиеся волосы, и кончил, издав утробный рык. Отпустив дрожащего Ксерксеса, склонился к его ушку и властно, похабно прошептал:  
— Из тебя получилась хорошая девочка.  
Последний удар по ягодицам вышел слабым, бог даже не почувствовал его из-за ломящей все тело боли. Посмотрев вслед удаляющемуся демону, он зарыдал, обрушившись на кровать. Хотелось просто исчезнуть. Провалиться туда, где не существует даже бездны. Лишь всеобъемлющее небытие.

***

Ксерксес вздрогнул, ощутив нежные объятия. Руки, причинившие столько боли, крепко прижимали теперь к теплой груди. И ненависть, душащая, не позволяющая вдохнуть, отхлынула.  
— Я клялся тебе в верности, — шепнул Аларайн. — Ты до сих пор видишь перед собой того мальчика, который самоуверенно шел навстречу приключениям и попадал в неприятности. Но наш сын вырос. Он полюбил, как я полюбил тебя. И, надеюсь, у него все сложится лучше, чем у нас с тобой.  
— Ты был с ним все это время... — тихо отозвался Ксерксес. — Я благодарен...  
— Ты раньше не испытывал благодарности, — с усмешкой заметил демон.  
— А ты не делал ничего, за что тебя стоило бы поблагодарить.  
Аларайн прикрыл глаза, молчаливо соглашаясь с богом. И, взглянув на него из-под полуприкрытых век, мягко огладил пальцами бледную щеку.  
— Когда тьма захлестнет весь мир, кто будет с тобой рядом? На чей зов во тьме ты откликнешься? Кому доверишь свое спасение? Кому протянешь руку в ответ?  
— Я одинок, — мрачно отчеканил Ксерксес, отстраняясь и разрывая объятия. — Я рожден во тьме. Если мир распадется, это просто вернет меня домой.  
— За пределами бездны, — загадочно усмехнулся Аларайн, не делая больше попыток сблизиться. — Я буду ждать тебя.  
За пределами бездны...

— Мне нужен пульт, которым можно отключить реальность.  
Бафомет смерил сына взглядом врача в психбольнице. Устало вздохнул, потер переносицу и сдержанно спросил:  
— Что у тебя на этот раз случилось?  
— Этого еще не произошло, — отмахнулся Астарот, плюхаясь в синее пламя и затягиваясь сигаретой.  
— Ты снова используешь силу... — понял отец. — Я ни секунды в тебе не сомневался.  
— Что поделать, я люблю играть в мозги, — пожал плечами демон. — Это помогает решать проблемы и побеждать врагов.  
— Твой враг один, и это ты сам, — поучительно изрек Золотой Ангел.  
— Спасибо, кэп! — не остался в долгу Астарот.  
Сын не менялся. Сменялись эпохи, сменялись реальности. Само бытие распалось и вновь собралось воедино. И только он оставался прежним. Глупым, безалаберным раздолбаем.  
— Мозгов нет — лопатой не накидаешь, — виновато вздохнул демон, безошибочно угадав мысли отца. — Но я хотя бы попытался исправить свои ошибки. Неисправимые ошибки...  
— Ты приобрел опыт. Это тоже важно, — попытался утешить Бафомет.  
— Не все стоит того, чтобы это приобрести, — печально заметил Правитель Ада. — Если ты приобретешь чемодан говна, тебе это сильно поможет?  
Проникнувшись таким тотальным пессимизмом, Бафомет не нашелся, что возразить.  
— Ты держал в своих руках судьбу целого мира и распорядился ей так неумело, — сокрушенно вздохнул он. — Обладая безграничными возможностями... Ты даже не смог понять, чего действительно хотел.  
— Я никогда не умел любить, как я мог понять, что чувствую? — резонно заметил демон. — Я знал, что люблю тебя, потому что ты был ко мне добр. Самаэля, потому что называл его своим другом. У меня ведь даже никогда не было возлюбленного. Я только дружил и трахался. Чаще всего очень недолго.  
— Как ты понял? Что ты чувствовал?  
Астарот мрачно хмыкнул, обняв колени и уставившись вниз, на синее пламя.  
— Заснеженное поле. Покрытая льдом река. Далекий звон колоколов. Черная фигура в плаще, стоящая на помосте. Он смотрит вдаль. И видит свои воспоминания. Боль убивает его. Разрывает на части. Он спрыгивает на лед и, падая на колени, несколько раз ударяет по нему кулаком. Трещины расходятся во все стороны. А он все продолжает бить. Он смотрит на лед и видит отражение — мое лицо, лицо его палача. Правителя Ада в золотых доспехах. И плачет, испытывая ярость и отчаяние. Он хочет, чтобы отец был рядом, не может поверить, что его нет. Ему семнадцать. Он несет ад в своей душе. День, когда я появился в его жизни, он считает днем своей смерти. Там я впервые нашел его. Что-то всколыхнулось в моей душе. И я пережил эту реальность. Я создал ее. Я чувствовал, что она должна произойти. Я не жалел о ней. Я не видел другой. Эта вела его к раю, и никакая другая. Моя ошибка была лишь в том, что я изначально представил себя безмолвным наблюдателем. Я должен был исполнить свою роль и отпустить его. Но я не отпустил.  
Подойдя к Астароту, Бафомет заключил в объятия его напряженное тело, огладив седые волосы и узкие плечи. К нему сын всегда приходил за утешением, когда окончательно впадал в отчаяние. И никогда не слушал ничего, что отец говорил.  
— Выбрось эту гадость, — недовольно велел Бафомет, выхватывая у Астарота изо рта сигарету и отправляя в полет.  
— Падающие звезды — это просто окурки, которые выкинул бог, — мудро изрек Правитель Ада, пофигистично глядя куда-то сквозь отца. — Реальность меняется от сущих мелочей... Но для того, чтобы тебе на бошку упал кирпич, надо поднять жопу с дивана и пойти туда, где падают кирпичи, потому что кирпич на диван не прилетит. Уж лучше не делать ничего, чтобы не ошибаться, впрочем, закон гадости гласит, что гадость все равно произойдет.  
Выслушав этот поток бреда, Бафомет тяжело вздохнул и крепко поцеловал сына в макушку.  
— Совсем ты голову не бережешь, — сокрушенно заметил он, поглаживая его по волосам.  
— В гробу и в шкафу удобно спать — крышкой накрылся и лежишь, — невпопад ответил Астарот, доверчиво прижавшись к отцу. — Тихо, хорошо, спокойно, никто не трогает.  
— Пороть тебя чаще надо было, — с досадой вздохнул Золотой Ангел.  
— Надо, — согласился демон, сложив буйную голову ему на плечо. — Это ты виноват, что я вырос такой асоциальной, неприспособленной к жизни личностью.  
— Я?! — возмутился Бафомет, аж поперхнувшись от такого нахальства.  
— Ты, ты, — ехидно подтвердил Правитель Ада. — Потакал мне во всем. Надо было не бить меня, а хоть раз лишить чего-то важного. Чтобы я понял, что могу что-то потерять. Если бы ты просто игнорировал меня пару-тройку дней, я бы задумался... Ты был мне дорог. И общение с тобой было мне дорого. И твое хорошее отношение. Но ты бил меня, а потом сразу прощал... Я ничего не терял от этого. Мне это было безразлично. Неприятно, но безразлично. Это не несло последствий. Не причиняло душевной боли... Ведь ты не переставал любить меня. Я считал наказания всего лишь глупым ритуалом. И уступал тебе право меня наказывать, если тебе этого хотелось. Ты боялся причинить мне боль, потому что любил меня. Но если бы ты хоть раз причинил мне настоящую боль, я стал бы по-другому относиться к боли...  
Бафомет прикрыл глаза и расхохотался, накрыв лицо рукой. Сын смотрел на него заторможено-недоуменно, впервые наблюдая у отца столь бурное проявление эмоций.  
— Я... — выдавил Золотой Ангел сквозь надрывный хохот. — Только я один был способен причинить тебе боль... Только я один в ответе за то, каким ты стал...  
— Я не виню тебя, — тихо произнес Астарот, обнимая его за подрагивающие плечи и притягивая назад к себе. — Ты один хоть как-то занимался моим воспитанием. Я люблю тебя. И я благодарен. Что ты есть.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — глухо ответил Бафомет, зарываясь лицом в седые волосы. — Я тоже люблю тебя, сынок.


	15. Глава 15. Мир выбора

Блики играли на черной коже плаща главнокомандующего. Его длинные серебристые волосы рассыпались по широким плечам, руки были сложены на могучей груди. Вглядываясь в причудливые отблески светодиодов на его черных очках, скрывающих половину лица, Ямарайя изредка отводила взгляд и смотрела на бескрайний космос за стеной. Она беспокоилась. В случае внезапного нападения включилась бы сирена, но все же каждый раз она мельком поглядывала — не нагрянули ли к ним нежданные гости.  
Был разгар войны. Звездолеты бороздили Вселенную в поисках удивительной планеты — сердца самого бытия. Исход зависел от того, кто доберется до нее раньше. Их противник — для того, чтобы спасти бытие, или они — для того, чтобы его уничтожить.  
У каждого из них были свои причины для того, чтобы присоединиться к Анарею. Армия Аластера была многочисленной, их же — представляла собой небольшую группировку, которую, впрочем, гораздо сложнее было вычислить. И все, кто находились здесь, готовы были идти до конца.  
Никто из них ничего не знал об Анарее и его мотивах. Никто не видел на его лице ни единой эмоции. Ему доверяли лишь потому, что для этого было достаточно его поступков. Он вел их туда, куда они хотели попасть — большего никто даже не пытался узнать. Но многим этого очень хотелось.  
Ямарайя питала нежные чувства к главнокомандующему. Она знала его всего несколько месяцев — с тех пор, как появилась здесь — но он так ни разу и не открылся ей ни на мизерную долю. Всегда холодный, расчетливый, будто киборг. Загадка в нем манила своей нерешаемостью. Именно поэтому так ужасно хотелось ее разгадать.  
К главнокомандующему подошли Эшер и Арес — отчитаться о проделанной работе и доложить положение. Выслушав их, Анарей махнул рукой, показывая, что на сегодня это все. Экипаж разошелся по каютам — только несколько дежурных удалились на наблюдательные посты. В навигаторской остались они одни.  
— Снова ничего не обнаружено? — поинтересовалась Ямарайя, взглянув на Анарея.  
Тот скупо качнул головой. Женщина вздохнула, откидываясь в кресле и прикрывая глаза.  
— Так долго... — мрачно произнес демон. — Годы потрачены впустую. Передо мной вечность для того, чтобы осуществить мои планы. Ничего не меняется. И это выматывает.  
Ямарайя коснулась его плеча и ободряюще улыбнулась.  
— Мы делаем все, что только можем... Уверена, вскоре у нас все получится.  
Анарей не ответил. Когда рука женщины легла ему на грудь, он накрыл ее ладонью и пристально уставился в яркие желто-зеленые глаза. Даже за стеклами очков Ямарайя ясно чувствовала его взгляд, пронзающий до самой сути.  
А потом был поцелуй. Долгий, глубокий, пронизанный многолетней тоской и пустотой. Разорвавшийся так же внезапно.  
— Все в наших руках, — хрипло произнес демон, подводя Ямарайю к панели управления и сажая в кресло.  
Его ладони накрыли ее, крепко сжимающие штурвал. Правая оказалась непривычно, пугающе холодной. Впервые он касался ее, впервые был так близко...  
Они управляли звездолетом. Вместе. Все в тот момент было подвластно лишь им двоим. Они безраздельно властвовали над всем бескрайним космосом. Над черной бесконечностью. Над тьмой, в которой скрывалось так много света.  
За стеной проносились созвездия — так удивительно и завораживающе. Их причудливый танец будоражил душу. Существовало ли нечто большее, чем Вселенная? Могло ли существовать нечто за ее пределами? И где были эти пределы?  
Руки демона вдруг задрожали. Ямарайя обернулась и посмотрела на него. Его глаза скрывали черные очки, но она чувствовала на себе проникающий сквозь них пристальный взгляд. У нее появилось ощущение чего-то до боли знакомого, чего-то такого, что она знала всю свою жизнь. А Анарей почему-то резко отстранился и, отводя взгляд, глухо произнес:  
— Прости.  
— За что? — тихо прошептала Ямарайя.  
— Не важно. Просто прости.

***

Свет падал на восхитительный пейзаж, озаряя сад своими переливами. На деревьях пели птицы, невдалеке тихо текла река, услаждая слух плеском разбивающихся о берег волн. В рассветных лучах был виден особняк, построенный здесь, в уединении и отстранении. Деревья радовались наступающему дню, шумели, поднимали к солнцу свои ветви. Лес просыпался ото сна.  
На берегу реки стоял Анарей. Он смотрел за горизонт, словно ожидая чего-то. Ветер трепал его волосы, теребил полы расстегнутой рубашки. Странно было видеть генерала без обычного мрачного плаща.  
К нему подошла Ямарайя. Положила голову на жесткое плечо, обвивая своими тонкими руками мускулистую руку и переплетая их пальцы. Он усмехнулся, чуть повернув к ней голову, и она уловила в его усмешке едва заметный оттенок боли.  
— Не потеряй себя в этом омуте, — тихо попросила она, мягко прикасаясь губами к его щеке.  
— Я не потеряю себя, — глухо отозвался демон. — От меня и так ничего не осталось.  
Отчего-то вдруг повеяло холодом. Ямарайя поежилась, поплотнее укутываясь в алую накидку. Анарей смотрел на горизонт. Он видел, как люди рассыпаются в пыль, как солнце исчезает, растворяясь в небытии, как планеты разлетаются во тьму, чтобы обратиться в прах. И там, где нет больше тепла и света, где мир распадается на части, где тьма накрывает сознания, люди тонут в отчаянии и падают в бездну. Их боль чудовищна, но для него она не имеет значения. У него нет выбора. Он должен принести Вселенной погибель.

***

Ямарайя очнулась в темной, тесной камере и, дернувшись, ощутила на запястьях оковы. Мысли путались, голова гудела. Придя в себя, женщина глубоко вздохнула и попыталась вспомнить, что произошло. События всплывали в памяти отрывчато и рвано. На них напали... Их звездолет был обнаружен. Сражение, затем ранение и темнота... Теперь эта комната. Отголоски боли все еще мучают — оттого в голове такая тяжесть.  
Будь схвачен Анарей, их бы всех перебили. Но если она находилась в плену — значит, все было не так уж и плохо. Решив не падать духом, Ямарайя попыталась освободиться. Прежде, чем ей удалось добиться хоть какого-то результата, дверь отъехала в сторону, и в камеру шагнул Аластер. Подойдя к пленнице, он опустился на одно колено и взял ее за подбородок, заглядывая в непокорные желто-зеленые глаза.  
— Ты — прекрасный трофей, — усмехнулся он, скользнув пальцем по ее щеке. — За тебя он отдаст свою жизнь. Грех этим не воспользоваться.  
— Ты ошибаешься, — хмуро отозвалась Ямарайя, мрачно глядя на врага. — Для него нет ничего важнее его цели.  
— Это ты ошибаешься, — без сомнений ответил Аластер, вставая. — Стоит ему лишь увидеть тебя, и он примчится сюда, чтобы сдаться. Чтобы ты смогла уйти живой.  
Она не верила в это. Не могла поверить таким обнадеживающим, но абсурдным словам. Анарею все было безразлично. Все, кроме желания уничтожить весь мир.  
Но он действительно появился. Прорвался через стражей — яростный и безжалостный, разнося точными выстрелами все на своем пути. Ворвался в камеру, на бегу стреляя в потолок над головой Аластера. Потолок обвалился с грохотом, все заволокло пылью. В этой кутерьме сложно было хоть что-то разобрать.  
Следующим выстрелом Анарей расплавил оковы, сдерживающие Ямарайю. Она поднялась, пошатываясь, и он кинулся к ней, чтобы поддержать, но был схвачен врагом. Аластер, выбравшийся из-под обломков, скрутил его, выбив из руки бластер. Обезоруженный, Анарей не собирался так легко сдаваться. Боднув врага затылком в лицо, он с силой дернул правой рукой и, вырвавшись, схватил его за горло.  
— Твоя сила в твоем поражении, — усмехнулся Аластер, вцепившись в запястье Анарея и царапая его когтями.  
— Да, — холодно согласился тот. — Я не жалею об этом.  
Подоспевшие солдаты обрушили на них шквал огня, не трудясь сохранить живым и невредимым своего генерала. Им был отдан приказ уничтожить Анарея любой ценой. Для обоих главнокомандующих цель стояла превыше всего.  
Отшвырнув Аластера, Анарей подхватил на руки Ямарайю и бросился прочь, прокладывая себе дорогу по трупам. У первого же убитого он позаимствовал новый бластер. На дальнейшем пути больше не нашлось препятствий. Управляться с оружием Анарей умел хорошо.

Его рука была сделана из металла. Левый глаз пересекали неровные полосы, оставленные когтями огромного зверя.  
— Война сделала это с тобой... — тихо произнесла Ямарайя, осторожно касаясь его щеки. — Я была рядом...  
Анарей вздрогнул, отчего-то отстранив ее руку.  
— Ты помнишь?..   
— Тебя невозможно забыть...  
Не хотелось задавать вопросов. Не хотелось отравлять это прекрасное мгновение. Она была счастлива, потому что нашла того, кого знала очень давно. И кто знал ее. Поэтому, не сказав ни слова, лишь обняла его и положила голову ему на плечо.  
— Тебе, наверное, было очень больно, — сочувственно прошептала Ямарайя. И поцеловала его в щеку, в том месте, где проходил шрам.  
— Ты не изменилась, даже когда я стер тебе память, — слабо улыбнулся Анарей в ответ на этот жест.  
Память... Память отчего-то открывала то, о чем он старался не думать. Что тяготило и камнем висело на душе. Но не в его власти было с ней совладать.

***

Анарей бежал по коридорам корабля так быстро, как только мог. В тот момент он не думал ни о чем другом, кроме этой безумной погони: ни куда бежит, ни зачем.  
В сознании появился внезапный проблеск: он увидел цель, к которой неумолимо приближался — собственную каюту. От сильного удара дверь распахнулась. Анарей ворвался в комнату, схватил бластер и обернулся, держа его дрожащими руками. Дуло упиралось в голову настигшего зверя. Через мгновение бластер разлетелся на куски от удара мощной лапой. Анарей, не ожидавший внезапной атаки, чуть отклонился назад и в сторону, и тут же последовал новый удар. Стальные когти рассекли кожу на лице и шее, все тело сковало дикой болью. Не в силах держаться на ногах, он осел на пол, держась за лицо, и потянулся ко второму бластеру. Но зверь заметил его движение и вцепился в плечо острыми клыками. Анарей зашипел от боли — у него не было сил кричать. Он не мог пошевелить правой рукой. Перед глазами стоял туман.  
«Я не могу умереть!» — прошипел он и вцепился пальцами в шерсть зверя. Его морда и окровавленное лицо демона почти касались друг друга. Анарей смотрел в грозные, бесстрашные звериные глаза и думал о том, что нет в них жалости. «Я не могу умереть!» — повторил он и почувствовал, что силы окончательно оставляют. Он упал на холодный пол, и единственным его чувством осталось дикое желание жить. Последним, что он помнил перед тем, как потерял сознание, был стремительно стихающий рык зверя.  
Анарей очнулся на операционном столе. Тело не слушалось. Перед глазами все еще был туман. Рядом стоял хирург — Икар Идэмэс, парень из людей, обычных людей, насколько хорошо знающий свое дело, что Анарей не раздумывая взял его на корабль. И, похоже, не зря...  
— Очнулся наконец-то, — облегченно сказал тот, стаскивая с рук окровавленные перчатки.  
— Я жив? — слабым голосом спросил демон. — Что с моей правой рукой? Я ее не чувствую.  
Он ожидал любого ответа, но только не того, что сказал Икар.  
— Неработающая рука — лишний груз. Хорошо еще, что глаз почти не задело.  
Анарей застонал. Икар усмехнулся.  
— Ты еще не видел, что у тебя с лицом.  
— Дай зеркало, — сквозь зубы процедил демон и сразу же пожалел о своих словах.  
Его левый глаз пересекали три полосы, оставленные когтями зверя. На шее тоже остались три шрама, тянущиеся неровными линиями до груди. Из правого плеча исходила сеть проводов, переплетающихся между собой. Анарей бы закричал, если бы мог это сделать. Но сил хватило лишь на сдавленный стон, переходящий в шипение. Из забытья вывела внезапная мысль о Ямарайе.  
— Где она? — спросил он, не в силах совладать с собой. — Я не хочу, чтобы она меня видела в таком состоянии...  
В коридоре послышался шум, и, распахнув двери, в операционную вбежала Ямарайя. Похоже, с этим желанием он немного запоздал.  
— Не-ет... — вырвалось у Анарея.  
Женщина выглядела ужасно. Заплаканные глаза покраснели, волосы растрепались. Она подбежала к возлюбленному и сжала его здоровую руку в своих ладонях. Тишину нарушал только тихий плач — никто не говорил ни слова. Между тем, отчаяние Анарея понемногу сменялось любовью.  
— Все будет хорошо, — прошептал он, поглаживая ее пальцы. — Я поправлюсь, не волнуйся.  
— Я тебе верю, — шепнула она в ответ.  
— Икар, — позвал Анарей уже более громко и уверенно, — помнишь планету, которую мы вчера обнаружили? Там был металл, неизвестный нашей науке, очень прочный. Пусть из него мне сделают протез. Срочно. Я не могу долго тут валяться.  
— Отлично! — засмеялся парень, удаляясь, чтобы отдать необходимые распоряжения. — Таким ты мне нравишься гораздо больше! Не сомневайся, все будет хорошо!  
Почему-то оказалось ужасно тяжело остаться с Ямарайей наедине, когда он ушел.  
— Я, наверное, жутко выгляжу с этим шрамом во все лицо? — попытался улыбнуться Анарей. Получилось плохо.  
— Я всегда буду любить тебя... Только живи... Пожалуйста...  
В эти мгновенья Анарей готов был перенести все, что угодно, лишь бы выполнить эту отчаянную просьбу. Своей единственной рукой он обнял такого дорогого ему человека — Ямарайю. Она была рядом. Этого было достаточно.  
Его жизнь изменилась в одно мгновение. После операции не раз одолевало желание наплевать на все и улететь домой. Но это желание всегда пресекалось мыслью, что Аластер просто взорвет его вместе с планетой. Единственным выходом было болтаться в космосе, кочуя с места на место. Идти к цели. Пути назад не было.  
Боль сжигала изнутри. Единственной радостью было видеть Ямарайю. Она часами сидела возле его постели. Иногда они говорили, иногда молчали и думали каждый о своем. Бывало, он засыпал, а она оставалась возле него. В те дни она улыбалась сквозь слезы. Больше всего на свете он любил ее улыбку. Такую добрую, знакомую. Но сам он не мог улыбнуться. И долго потом еще не улыбался.  
Зато в какое бешенство пришел Аластер, когда узнал, что Анарей жив! Ради этого зрелища стоило перенести операцию и боль и выжить.  
Но планета, затерянная во Вселенной, так и не желала быть обнаруженной. Поиски не приносили результатов. Отчаяние тогда достигло предела, лишив всякой надежды.  
Он знал, что если сдастся, то проиграет навсегда. Его одолевал страх. Ямарайя — женщина, которую он так любил — верила в него, и он не мог ее предать. Его тяготил долг перед ней. Покинуть ее было выше его сил. Поэтому он лишь стер себя из ее воспоминаний.

***

Побег удался не совсем так, как рассчитывал Анарей. Из-за обстрела звездолет оказался поврежден, и генерал был вынужден совершить аварийную посадку — благо, поблизости оказалась пригодная для жизни планета. Бездействие было для него мучительно. Ожидание помощи выматывало и истощало. Однако Ямарайя была рада такому исходу. Демону давно пора было остановиться и подумать, куда он идет. Вынужденный отпуск бы явно не повредил.  
Сойдя с корабля, она прошлась по земле и, присев, погладила ее, легко касаясь пальцами травинок. Сигнал бедствия был послан, поломка неисправима. Оставалось лишь ждать.  
— Это место похоже на то, где мы жили, — поведал Анарей, подходя к ней. — Я давно не ступал на землю. Уже несколько лет.  
— Что мы будем делать?  
— Просто жить. Что еще мы можем сделать?  
Ямарайя помолчала с минуту, обдумывая его слова.  
— Ты прав, — со вздохом согласилась она. — Ты прав...

***

В тот день Анарей прогуливался недалеко от дома. Было пасмурно, лил дождь. Прекрасная погода. В такое время он обычно выходил на улицу и долго бродил без всякой цели, просто наслаждаясь своим существованием.  
В тот день он увидел девушку, лежащую на холодной мокрой земле. Она была без сознания. Раненая, едва живая. Он осторожно взял ее на руки и понес домой.  
Анарей больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы она очнулась. Он вглядывался в черты ее лица и думал, что она, должно быть, ангел, посланный к нему с небес.  
Тогда она едва не умерла. Но он не дал ей умереть.

***

Волны разбивались о берег. Плеск воды успокаивал и клонил в сон. Было так тихо и спокойно... Так хорошо...  
— Река — как жизнь: иногда она бывает бурной, а иногда тихой и безмятежной, — произнес Анарей.  
Он подошел сзади, тихо и неслышно. Ямарайя, сидящая на траве, обернулась к нему.  
— И на что похожа твоя жизнь? — спросила она.  
— На море. Когда не видно берегов и течения уносят то туда, то сюда. Когда не находишь пристанища и нет ничего, за что можно было бы уцепиться. Это вечные метания от одного к другому. Это чувство собственной беспомощности, осознание того, что не можешь ничего изменить. Осознание того, что ты — ничтожество.  
— Внешне ты всегда спокоен и невозмутим. Мне трудно поверить, что существует еще один ты, которого одолевают сомнения.  
— Я словно поделен надвое. Я не хочу предавать себя. Но я уже сам не понимаю, мое ли это желание. Стоит ли его подавлять... Сейчас я словно на пороге двух миров. Судьба всей Вселенной зависит лишь от моего выбора.  
Анарей пристально посмотрел на Ямарайю. Потом отвел взгляд вдаль, словно раздумывая, продолжать или нет. Он говорил о личном. О том, что считал своей слабостью. И не хотел показывать это даже той, кому безоговорочно доверял.  
— Я держу в руках весь мир. Само бытие. Или мне лишь кажется... Единственное, в чем я уверен — я не смогу остановиться, пока не дойду до цели. Мне не будет покоя.  
— А если дойдешь? Если разрушишь Вселенную? Развеешь по ветру прах самого бытия? Сможешь ли ты ощутить покой?  
Присев поодаль, демон оскалился, зарываясь лицом в ладони. Чтобы ответить на множество этих вопросов, достаточно было узнать ответ на всего один. Каково его истинное желание? Чего он на самом деле хотел?

Звездолет возвышался над поляной темным пятном. В сумерках он казался неведомым черным существом, которое притаилось и ждало своего часа, чтобы отправиться на охоту. Ямарайя прошлась вокруг, дожидаясь темноты. Небо быстро темнело. Закат алел за облаками, краски тускнели, пение птиц смолкало. Лес засыпал. Просыпалась ночь.  
Женщина долго сидела на поляне, наблюдая за причудливой игрой планеты. На корабле зажглись сигнальные огни, далеко освещая местность. Ночные птицы запели, поднялся легкий прохладный ветер. Невдалеке журчал ручей, разбавляя непривычные звуки.  
Вдруг что-то еще привлекло внимание. Когда Ямарайя поняла, что именно, то вскочила и побежала к роднику — туда, где находился сейчас Анарей. Тот и сам уже шел навстречу. Встречать гостей, нагрянувших, пусть и долгожданно, но внезапно.  
Звездолет приземлился в свете огней, и демон безошибочно узнал в нем корабль своего флота. Корабль, покинувший годы назад... Принадлежавший тому, кто, возможно, спас его жизнь. Во всяком случае, оказал существенную помощь в этом деле. Ведь без него... Анарея давно поглотило бы отчаяние.  
Он не видел его три года. Хирург, проводивший тогда операцию. Исцеливший его ранение, насколько это было возможно, и не позволивший упасть в бездну бесконечной боли. Создавший для него новую руку. И новую жизнь.  
Теперь он слишком сильно изменился. Похудел, осунулся, побледнел. Мешки залегли у него под глазами, скулы выпирали, обтянутые тонкой кожей. Грудь рассекал шрам, заметный даже из-под рубашки. И с ним был еще кто-то. Спутник, сопровождавший его, как тень.  
Анарей впервые видел с ним этого человека. Он был среднего роста, с иссиня-черными волосами до плеч, лежащими, словно львиная грива, широкоплечий, худощавый, одетый в брюки и легкую рубашку с рукавами, закатанными до локтей. Двигающийся быстро и слегка резковато, но умело и ловко. Не утруждая себя спуском с трапа, он спрыгнул с высоты, приземлившись точно на ноги. Демон строил в уме догадки о его расе, но угадать ее не представлялось возможным. Пока было очевидно лишь то, что он не смертный.  
— Далеко же тебя занесло, — усмехнулся Икар, подходя и протягивая руку старому другу. — Хорошо, что я оказался поблизости. В этот сектор редко залетают корабли.  
— Удачное стечение обстоятельств, — в тон ему ответил Анарей, когда рукопожатие состоялось.  
Он покосился на незнакомца. Ямарайя смотрела на него настороженно, с опаской. Будто пыталась отыскать в своей памяти.  
— Это Эсэйас, — представил Икар, с нежно-усталой улыбкой взглянув на своего спутника и чуть приобняв его за плечи.  
— Многое случилось за то время, пока мы не виделись, — заметил демон.  
— Да уж, — согласился парень. — Но, думаю, у нас еще будет время обсудить прошлое. Полезайте на борт — доставлю вас куда надо.  
— Домой, — решительно заявил Анарей, быстрым шагом направляясь к трапу. — Мы летим домой.

Это был поцелуй, полный боли и горечи. Каждый из них — как последний. И каждый в действительности мог стать последним. Смерть подступала все ближе.  
Анарей видел это. И не считал себя вправе отнимать у него драгоценные минуты. Он обошелся бы и без долгого рассказа. Но Икар уделил ему время. Когда Эсэйас ушел, оставив их наедине, он повернулся к старому другу, улыбаясь все так же слабо, но счастливо. Боль за этой улыбкой была почти незаметна.  
— Он бог, — ответил он на немой вопрос демона. — Я серьезно болен. Мой удел — раствориться в небытии. Думаю, уже очень скоро. А он полюбил меня и проведет вечность в этой боли. Я обещал ему не умирать. Пока у меня получается.  
Тишину нарушал лишь стук металлических пальцев по столу. Анарей молчал, силясь принять и осмыслить это. Как же сложно было понять, что такое смерть... Нечто необратимое, нечто такое, что навечно отбирает то, что дорого. Ему приходилось терять. Себя, руку, даже любимых... Но ничто из этого не могло сравниться со смертью. Ямарайя не могла исчезнуть навечно. Он не мог даже представить себе этого.  
— Я не понимаю этой боли и вряд ли пойму, — медленно произнес демон, сжимая кулак. — Моя жизнь не может прерваться, как твоя. И ее жизнь не может... Я никогда не умру. И то, что мне дорого, никогда не умрет. Но я не желаю тебе этого. Если бы что-то зависело от моего желания...  
— Таков мой удел, — пожал плечами Икар, слегка прикрывая глаза и скользя взглядом по краю стола.  
— Ты столько сделал для меня, — мрачно произнес Анарей. — Законы бытия... Я ненавижу их. Не судьбе судить, кто достоин вечности. Не Богу — кто достоин выбора. Мир рабства и страданий. Я уничтожу его. И воздвигну новый. Тот, в котором не будет подавления воли. Тот, в котором каждый решит сам, существовать ему или нет. В котором никто не родится против своей воли. И не умрет.  
— Я бы хотел взглянуть на это, — хрипло засмеялся парень. — Думаю, Эсэйасу понравилось бы в таком мире. Жаль, меня не будет рядом в тот момент, когда ты создашь его.  
Сбившись в конце фразы, он закашлялся, прикрывая рот рукой. На ладони остались кровавые следы.  
— Должно быть, это невыносимо мучительно... — предположил Анарей, вспоминая боль своих ран. Людей боль мучила куда тщательнее.  
— Он помогает мне, — без единой тени страданий ответил Икар, стирая с губ кровь и вновь растягивая их в слабой улыбке. — Кажется, впервые в жизни я нашел бога, в которого мне действительно хочется верить. Ведь не он сотворил всю эту грязь. Но и не ему ее убирать...  
— Я сделаю это, — пообещал демон, твердо зная, что приложит все усилия и победит. — Доживи до нового мира. И тебе никогда не придется умирать.  
Смех, почти беззвучный, обреченный, но спокойный и легкий, пронзил до самых костей.  
— Ловлю тебя на слове, — усмехнулся Икар. — Надеюсь, я сделал для этого достаточно.

Анарей прекрасно понимал, чем рисковал, но все же надеялся на свое бессмертие. Надеялся, что в этой войне ему не придется чем-то жертвовать. И все его надежды рассыпались прахом.  
Он вспоминал о том, как лежал на кровати с полузакрытыми глазами. В плече пульсировала тупая боль, проникавшая в каждую клеточку тела и не дававшая покоя сознанию. Сквозь эту невыносимую боль он почувствовал прохладное прикосновение к своему лбу и, сделав огромное усилие, приоткрыл глаза. Затуманенным взором увидел Ямарайю, улыбающуюся ему.  
— Все хорошо, — тихо и ласково прошептала она. — Все будет хорошо.  
Ангел-хранитель вытащил его из ада. Затухающее сознание, измученное болью, сделало невероятное усилие и оживило чувства. Он вырвался из ада, победил смерть! Смерть...  
Но разве это была смерть?

Он вел ее по саду. Прямо к большому дому, сокрытому между деревьев. Ямарайя помнила эти места. Времена, когда она жила здесь, теперь казались очень далекими и забытыми. Он привел ее сюда, решив показать все это... Значит, это все еще имело значение?  
— Это и есть твой дом, — произнес Анарей, сжимая ее руку. — Мы жили здесь, пока не отправились на поиски центра мира. Чтобы все уничтожить.  
Сад благоухал восхитительными ароматами. Ямарайя улыбнулась, прикрывая глаза и подставляя лицо порывам ветра.

На рассвете мы сожжем дотла  
Все, что нашептали нам секунды.  
Поднимайся, нам идти пора,  
Нам законы бытия абсурдны.

Хочет мир отведать нашей боли,  
А получит нашей ярости ответ.  
Не пожить нам в этом мире вволю —  
В этом мире нашей власти нет.

Прах и пыль здесь правят безраздельно,  
В пепел превращаются тела.  
Этот мир не заслужил прощенья  
За свои ужасные дела.

Пусть погаснут и взорвутся звезды,  
Пусть расколется космическая тьма.  
Мы пришли к финалу слишком поздно —  
Заявить на этот мир свои права.

Мы избавим бытие от боли.  
Уничтожим саму жизнь и саму смерть.  
Чтобы в слезах не осталось больше соли.  
Чтобы в пламени нам больше не гореть.

Анарей усмехнулся. Ямарайя игриво смотрела на него, чуть склонив голову на бок. Ее память возвращалась... Их сила была великой. Но недостаточной. Разум, способный бороться за себя, не мог победить весь мир.  
И не мог поддаться отчаянию.  
— Наша цель... — начал демон, тщательно подбирая слова. — Моя цель... В последнее время меня не покидает ощущение, что все бессмысленно и заранее запланировано кем-то. Кем-то, кто создал нас, чьими мыслями мы являемся. Он имеет над нами власть, так же, как родители имеют власть над детьми. Неужели люди до сих пор не вымерли только потому, что желают власти над себе подобными — своими потомками? И я родился только потому, что мой отец хотел власти над чьей-то душой. Хотел, чтобы я исполнил его мечту. Если ты обязан жить по кем-то задуманной программе... Какой в этом случае вообще смысл жить?  
Ямарайя молчала. Анарей продолжал:  
— Знаешь, чего я больше всего хочу еще с тех времен, когда только начинал все это? Я хочу просто закрыть глаза и провалиться в черноту, в покой, в вечность. Я бы все отдал за эту возможность.   
Опустившись на колени перед могучим деревом, Ямарайя прижалась к нему щекой. Слезинка скатилась по ее щеке и была поймана ветром, который перебирал яркие рыжие волосы, словно успокаивая. От этих незримых прикосновений становилось легче.  
— Мы победим, — негромко, но твердо произнесла она. — Еще немного. И мы победим.  
Почувствовав на себе ласковый взгляд, она обернулась. Анарей стоял позади, слегка улыбаясь и тепло глядя на нее. Рукава его рубашки доставали лишь до локтя, и солнце блестело на металлической поверхности правой руки. Невыносимую боль пробуждал вид этого металла.  
Он присел рядом и взял ее ладонь, припадая к ней губами. Их первое за многие годы возвращение домой сопровождало долгое молчание. Лишь шелест листьев нарушал тишину.

Он снова покидал свой дом. В последний раз окинув взглядом реку и лес, вскользь присмотревшись к особняку и ангару для звездолета, ступил на борт, чтобы больше никогда не вернуться. Ямарайя следовала за ним, прекрасно понимая это. Бездна или рай. Мир рабства или мир выбора. Теперь реальность принадлежала им.  
Они не знали, что ждет их. Какие еще сюрпризы уготовила судьба. Страха не было. Не было и сомнений. Оба понимали — они сделают все, чтобы победить.  
Когда корабль стартовал, Анарей подхватил Ямарайю и усадил на панель управления, принимаясь покрывать поцелуями изогнутую шею. Слишком давно он не знал с ней близости. Слишком долго еще пришлось бы ждать...

Искомая планета была обнаружена спустя пару месяцев. Он отправился туда один, пообещав вернуться. Пообещав победить.  
На подлете к планете ждало две армии. Армии, готовых защищать свое бытие. Мерзкое, погрязшее в боли и страданиях. А он был готов сражаться с ними до последнего. За новый мир. Без рабства и зла.  
Он лавировал между их кораблей, мастерски уворачиваясь от каждого залпа. Подлетал слишком близко — так, что его невозможно было достать, не задев своих. Тогда противники избрали другую тактику.  
Десант высадился на его звездолет. Потом еще и еще. В живых не осталось никого. Не так давно Анарей, помня прошлую схватку, вмонтировал в киборгизированную руку лазерный луч, в который раз благодаря судьбу за ее единственный верный ход.  
Он побеждал одного за другим — не прилагая усилий, уже чувствуя вкус победы. До тех самых пор, пока в зал управления не вошел защитник этой планеты. Высокий, статный, в золотых доспехах и алой мантии. С надменным взглядом истинного короля. В каждой руке он держал по мечу. Лезвия искрили от электрических разрядов. Один удар был бы смертелен, нанеся более-менее серьезную рану. Анарей же не планировал умирать.  
По силе король был едва ли не равен ему. Ни одному из них не удавалось задеть другого. Сколь бы долго ни длился бой. Оба сражались за то, что было им дорого. И ни один не желал уступать.  
Дверь распахнулась от яростного удара ногой. Сражающиеся вздрогнули и синхронно обернулись на звук, застыв в замешательстве. Непринужденно помахивая пулеметом, в зал неспешно вошел нескладный мужчина среднего роста. Седой, в бирюзовой рубашке, грязно-желтых брюках и пляжных шлепанцах. Анарей первым вышел из оцепенения.  
— Кто ты такой? — грозно спросил он, удерживая меч левой и направляя на незваного визитера правую руку.  
— Я твой папа! — прозвучал очень неожиданный и странный ответ. — И твой тоже! — заявил незнакомец, обернувшись к королю. — Не надо ссориться, дети мои!  
Прежде, чем Анарей успел сказать хоть что-то, в зале появилась еще одна фигура, которую он уж точно не жаждал видеть. Аластер. Его вечный враг.  
Анарей чертыхнулся, жалея, что не догадался приделать себе третью руку. Сейчас она оказалась бы очень кстати. Численный перевес был явно не на его стороне. Положение казалось безвыходным.  
Лицо Аластера исказила ненависть. Бластер дрожал в его руках. Он надавил на спуск, но не успел выстрелить. Пробив энергетическую защиту, звездолет накрыла мощнейшая взрывная волна.  
— Вспомни, — расслышал Анарей тусклый, туманный голос сквозь гущу боли. А за ним была только тьма.  
Взрыв разнесся на всю Вселенную. Иэлларейн — центр бытия — разлетелся на мельчайшие куски. И мир замер на несколько мгновений.  
Ямарайя издали наблюдала за происходящим. В какой-то момент ей показалось, что она услышала голос Анарея: «Я вернусь! Обещаю...»

Ямарайя сбежала вниз по трапу и рванулась через сад к реке. Ей хотелось убежать как можно дальше от всех, хотелось остаться одной. Слезы текли по лицу, застилая глаза, из-за них она не видела пути. Она вбежала в воду и взглянула за горизонт, туда, куда так часто смотрел Анарей.  
— Ты обещал!.. — крикнула она. Крик разнесся по всему побережью и отдался болью в сердце. — Ты обещал...

Яркий свет пронесся в сознании. Может быть, прошла вечность, а может быть, одно мгновение. Сейчас для него не существовало времени.  
— Это не твоя реальность, — раздался позади голос, который он слышал за миг до смерти.  
Анарей обернулся. Перед ним стоял тот странный демон, назвавшийся его отцом.  
— Твоя вера в себя определяет жизнь. Материя создается сознанием, — продолжал говорить он, и сын по-прежнему не понимал ни слова. — Эта реальность создана твоим чувством вины. Ты уже уничтожил мир. Не принимая такого решения. Здесь ты искал оправдание. И нашел. Этот мир недостоин существования. Его гибель нужна и сильным, и слабым. Потому что все мы слабы.  
Анарей ощущал, что запутывается все больше. Где была жизнь? Где смерть? Где реальность, где вымысел? И где он находился сейчас?  
— Это, — печально вздохнул Правитель Ада, указывая на киборгизированную руку. — Не твоя судьба... А его. Твоего отца. Ты ненавидел его. И унаследовал от него мечту о небытии. Ваши личности перемешались в твоем сознании. Его желание все уничтожить, его рука, его шрамы. Ты оставил себе только Ямарайю. Богиню, которая помогла тебе отделить свои желания от его. Разобраться в себе и понять, чего хочешь именно ты. Она не стала вмешиваться. Она видит иную реальность. А мне плевать.  
Виновато улыбнувшись, Астарот протянул сыну руку. В кои-то веки он нашел в себе силы наплевать на законы реальности и вмешаться. И, как ни странно, стало легче. А ничего страшного не произошло.  
— Я не смог спасти твоего деда. Твоего отца. Возможно, не смогу спасти тебя. Но я попытаюсь. Пойдем.  
— Вы оба... — тихо произнес Анарей, принимая помощь. Сухие, крепкие пальцы сжались вокруг его ладони.  
— Твой отец за всю жизнь не познал ни одной женщины, — пояснил Правитель Ада, не видя, впрочем, в этом необходимости. — Ты был рожден с помощью мысли, а не плоти.  
— Это ничего не меняет, — усмехнулся сын, глядя прямо ему в глаза.  
— Да, — кивнул Астарот. — Ничего.  
— Я сотворю иное, — решительно произнес Анарей. — Я сотворю то, что раньше никому не удавалось.  
— Я хочу этого, — ободряюще улыбнулся отец.  
Он этого действительно хотел.

— Смерти нет, — прозвучали полные горькой насмешки слова. — Я ни за что бы не отдал ей тебя.  
— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Икар, обнимая Эсэйаса.  
Руины мира стелились перед ними. Сердце мира, уничтоженное по воле бога. Реальность, где они победили смерть.  
— Хотя бы здесь я смог спасти тебя, — мрачно усмехнулся Эсэйас. — Сколько бы я ни твердил себе, что ты всего лишь человек...  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепнул Икар, крепко сжимая его в объятиях.  
Впереди была целая вечность. Вечность без страданий и смерти. Без боли и жизни. Совершенно иное бытие.  
— Спасибо, что поверил в меня, — прошептал бог, зарываясь лицом в его рубашку. — Ирис... Я люблю тебя больше, чем ненавижу этот мир.

Будто бы провалившись в пропасть на долгие мгновения, Анарей очнулся в своем саду. Перед взором предстала Ямарайя. Она сидела на берегу, обняв колени и уткнувшись в них лицом. Хрупкие плечи вздрагивали от рыданий. Он подошел сзади и обнял ее. Она вздрогнула и обернулась. А когда поверила своим глазам, то бросилась ему на шею и зарыдала. Он и сам не мог сдержать слез. Только расставшись с ней на мгновение, которое было вечностью, он понял, как сильно любит ее. Каждый миг жизни стал вдруг очень дорог. Он ощущал под собою землю, а над собою небо. Он чувствовал, как дует ветер. Он гладил волосы прекрасной богини. И испытывал невероятное счастье.  
Он отстранил Ямарайю и посмотрел в ее глаза. В них были такие счастье и любовь, каких он не видел никогда. Она смотрела на него взглядом, переполненным нежностью, лаской и любовью. Взглядом, который зажигал звезды и останавливал взрывы, взглядом, который дарил жизнь всему живому и ему самому. Давал новые силы и преумножал старые.  
Анарей улыбнулся сквозь слезы счастья и обнял Ямарайю.  
— Давай сотворим свою реальность, — произнес он пылко. — Пусть этот миг станет началом новой эры. Бездне не поглотить нас. Я не признаю ее существование. Я создаю своей мыслью новый мир. Мир, где для каждого будет существовать лишь то, что он помыслит.  
Их руки сплелись воедино. Взгляды встретились. И мысли перемешались, творя иную реальность.  
В лучах заходящего солнца были видны силуэты двух людей, которые, взявшись за руки, шли по берегу реки в вечность. Закат в это мгновение был восхитительно прекрасен.


	16. Глава 16. Ценность мечты

Темный коридор. Длинный, почти бесконечный. Он простирался впереди еще на сотни шагов. Алохир шел вперед, нервно озираясь. Это, все же, было его первое путешествие в такой дали от дома. Впервые ему должен был встретиться серьезный противник. Впервые пришлось бы бороться за жизнь... Не только за свою.  
Он знал Анарея лишь по рассказам отца. Но пришел спасти его... Полюбив образ, который увидел в чужих воспоминаниях. Образ демона, принесшего Вселенной погибель. И страдавшего за это вот уже долгие полвека.  
Он нашел его в подвалах дворца Адама. Настолько глубоких, что сам архангел захаживал туда раз в тысячелетие. И от зрелища, представшего пред взором, сделалось дурно.  
В развороченной груди демона торчала арматура, не позволяя исцелиться. Из-за этого сердце его восстановилось снаружи, за пределами грудной клетки, и беспорядочно сокращалось, пытаясь поддерживать хоть какую-то жизнь. Анарея трясло, он метался в бреду, извергая тяжелое, хриплое дыхание. Распятый на кресте, пригвожденный к нему ножами... Из ран сочилась черная кровь, даже не успевающая упасть на пол — мгновенно рассыпающаяся в пыль.  
От этого жуткого зрелища Алохир пошатнулся и едва устоял на ногах, зажимая рот рукой. Он ожидал увидеть нечто подобное... Видимо, плохо представляя себе, как все это будет выглядеть на самом деле.  
— Что тебе здесь надо? — раздался позади мрачный голос, напугав до дрожи.  
Алохир резко развернулся, выставляя вперед меч. Острие уперлось Аластеру в горло, но тот даже не шелохнулся, продолжая смотреть надменно и безжалостно.  
— Я заберу его, — заявил мальчишка, храбрясь изо всех сил.  
— Последние лет двадцать он не приходил в сознание, — безразлично поведал Аластер. — Он уже вряд ли способен даже чувствовать боль. Что ты станешь с ним делать?  
— Спасу, — решительно ответил Алохир.  
Аластер усмехнулся, пальцами убирая лезвие от своего лица.  
— Попытайся. Если сможешь — уйдешь отсюда вместе с ним. Если нет — умрешь.  
Алохир метнулся к Анарею, принимаясь освобождать его. Искалеченное тело заживляло раны, избавленные от ножей — обрастало хрупкой плотью и кожей, рвущейся от одного прикосновения.  
Алохир уложил Анарея на грязный пол, взяв его голову на свои колени. Сжал в ладонях бледное лицо и попытался найти в сознании хоть искру разума. Тщетно. Вместо мыслей — непроглядная тьма. Память затянута пеленой тумана. Нет прошлого, настоящего и будущего. За смерть мира он расплатился смертью разума.  
Аластер занес меч, исполняя свой приговор. Алохир не вскочил, не стал сопротивляться — он просто сидел, обнимая демона, разочарованный, потерянный, отчаянно пытающийся понять и принять, что не всесилен. Что был рожден слишком поздно и все равно ничего не смог бы исправить.  
Лезвие звякнуло о клинок, вставший у него на пути. Аластер поднял глаза, с яростью взглянув на противника. Худощавый черноволосый парень почти на две головы ниже с легкостью сдержал удар.  
— Ты отверг мир, где нет смерти, — хладнокровно произнес он, отбрасывая Аластера назад. — Так получи по своему выбору.  
Первый удар разрубил плечо. Аластер уклонился, и лезвие лишь оцарапало грудь. Но бой длился недолго — второй удар поразил точно в сердце. Следующим Эсэйас снес голову.  
Подойдя к Анарею, он присел возле него, возложив ладонь на холодный лоб. И прикрыл глаза, не произнося ни слова.  
Алохир с надеждой переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Кровь стыла и рассыпалась, конечности коченели, разум давно оставил тело. Грудь вздымалась все тяжелее и тяжелее, паузы становились все длиннее. Надежда таяла с каждым мгновением.  
— Смерти нет, мальчик, — усмехнулся Эсэйас, вставая. — Уже нет.  
С замиранием сердца Алохир смотрел, как заживают ужасные раны. Каким ровным становится дыхание. Как появляется осмысленность в открывшихся глазах...  
— Кто ты? — спросил он и, обернувшись, нашел позади лишь пустоту.  
Анарей застонал и сел, схватившись за голову. Виски ломило, будто с похмелья. Похоже, они с братом снова пытались друга перепить... Иначе как он мог здесь оказаться?  
— Что было вчера? — поинтересовался он, нашарив взглядом Алохира.  
— Твое «вчера» было очень давно, — улыбнулся тот, ощущая почему-то, как по щекам сбегают счастливые слезы.  
Демон потер ноющие виски, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь вспомнить.  
— Этот мир всегда решал за меня. Теперь я буду решать за него, — произнес он, копаясь в своей памяти. — Это я сказал ему, когда он нашел меня... Ты убил его?  
— Нет, — покачал головой мальчишка. — Здесь был кто-то... Кто-то очень сильный... Кто вернул тебя...  
Анарей прикрыл глаза, позволив себе растянуть губы в легкой улыбке.  
— Это была его благодарность. Жизнь. За жизнь.

***

Поле было усыпано трупами. Равнодушно докурив сигарету, Астарот выглянул из окопа. В живых не осталось никого. Поднявшись, он закинул за плечо автомат и пошел, не слишком заморачиваясь тем, что ботинки вязли в чужих внутренностях. Кровь застилала землю.  
Астарот перевел взгляд на небо. Чистое, безмятежное небо. Пыль сражения уже осела. А на остальное миру было плевать.  
С разных сторон друг на друга надвигалось подкрепление. Астарот вздохнул, почесывая спину автоматом. Он стоял один посреди поля, в самом центре кипящего сражения, которое вот-вот готово было настигнуть его и поглотить.  
— Эй, придурки! — заорал он, помахав солдатам рукой. — Всем насрать, что вы здесь подохнете! Валите домой!  
Как пацифист и гедонист он не мог смириться с мыслью, что какие-то дебилы способны тратить свою жизнь на войны. И ради чего?  
Но на Астарота всем тоже было насрать. Не разбираясь, за кого он сражается, его попытались расстрелять с обеих сторон. Пули рассыпались прахом, не долетая.  
Вопль страха и отчаяния разрезал небо. Сотни солдат с ужасом смотрели вверх, на приближающиеся ракеты.  
— Я же говорил, — пожал плечами Астарот и поднял вверх руку, щелкая пальцами. Ракеты, несшиеся к ним на сумасшедшей скорости, мгновенно остановились. Еще один щелчок пальцами заставил их исчезнуть, будто бы их и не было вовсе.  
Люди, успевшие уже попрощаться с жизнью, стояли, как истуканы, и пытались осмыслить произошедшее. Астарот закурил, нервно высекая синее пламя. Он всегда любил дешевые спектакли.  
— Вот ты, — начал он, указав сигаретой на случайного человека. — Ты хочешь путешествовать и трахать девок там, где никто до тебя не трахал. А ты, — продолжал Правитель Ада, поворачиваясь уже к другому. — Всегда мечтал быть учителем младших классов.  
Он беззастенчиво выбалтывал самые сокровенные их желания. Солдаты переглядывались, недоумевая. Он знал все о каждом из них.  
— А сейчас вы все могли бы здесь сдохнуть, — закончил Астарот, разводя руками. — Вам это надо? Кто-нибудь из вас об этом мечтал? Только трое из вас хотели быть военными. И у каждого не все в порядке с головой. А вы-то что тут забыли? Да, мир дерьмо, а мы жалкое ничтожное говно, плавающее в унитазе реальности, и нас все равно смоет, сколько ни барахтайся, но ведь именно в процессе барахтанья самая суть! Оттянитесь по полной, пока можете! Добрый дядя Астарот дал вам еще один шанс!  
Уходя с поля боя, Правитель Ада слышал, как за спиной раздаются благодарные возгласы, как оружие падает на землю, как в телефонные трубки выкрикиваются смелые слова любви. На память Астарот оставил на нем окурок.  
Только теперь, спустя долгие годы, он понимал, что Арей поступал так же. Презирая людей и считая их мусором под своими ногами, сколько раз он спасал их от бед. Как любил смотреть на их счастье. Арею это давалось куда сложнее. Но он тоже творил чудеса. Несмотря на боль и страдания, которые испытывал сам. Несмотря на то, как тяжело ему самому приходилось. Мальчик без души, погрязший в аду. Как же много у них было общих чувств и желаний...

***

Смерть плясала на темном поле, освещенном лишь полной луной. Ее тело извивалось в лунных лучах, завораживая диким танцем. Огненные волосы походили на сполохи пламени.  
Ощущая, как участилось сердцебиение, Анарей зашагал вперед, ей навстречу. Полвека он не видел ее... Полвека... Полвека, проведенных в аду...  
Она улыбалась все той же загадочно-сокровенной улыбкой, мягкой и одновременно стальной. Он любил эту женщину. Их связывало слишком многое. Слишком много общего. Общие чувства, общие стремления, общие взгляды и мечты. И общая боль...  
Она подошла и коснулась прохладной рукой его щеки, скользя по губам поцелуем. Он обхватил ее тонкое тело руками, прижимая к себе и ощущая долгожданное тепло. Под светом луны они слились воедино, примяв телами травы и заполнив стонами широкие поля.  
— Ты все еще хочешь этого? — спросила она, улыбаясь, когда его семя текло по ее бедрам.  
Анарей хрипло вздохнул, очерчивая руками контуры хрупкой фигуры. Проходясь по бледной коже, золотящейся в свете луны. Ямарайя лежала на нем, и он почти не чувствовал ее веса. Но остро ощущал присутствие. И полные груди, упирающиеся в торс.  
— Я проиграл ему, — тихо прошептал он во тьму. — Я не творец, я разрушитель.  
Ямарайя прикрыла глаза, не снимая с лица спокойной, завораживающей улыбки.  
— Когда я только попала сюда, — начала она, водя пальцем по его шее и вновь вынуждая налившуюся кровью плоть восстать, — я была напугана и растеряна. Я не помнила, кто я, откуда я родом. Я прошла через врата и оказалась на болотах Иварлидрея. Там, где меня нашел он...

***

В те времена Иварлидрей был совсем другим. Маги тогда еще не были поделены между собой. Их было мало, и они жили вдали от людей, в закрытом городе, где царила демократия. Они не ввязывались в многочисленные войны между королевствами. А королевств тогда было немало...  
Это было задолго до рождения Тиеллариса, задолго до того, как Астарот пришел на Иварлидрей. Человек, нашедший ее посреди болот, был принцем одного из королевств людей. Он позаботился о ней, дал одежду, кров и еду. Рассказал о мире, в котором предстояло жить. Молодой, улыбчивый, жизнерадостный, он все больше говорил о своем военном походе, чем о чем-либо другом. Ямарайе было это не интересно. Она этого не понимала.  
Они провели вместе несколько недель. После он оставил ее в одном из городов. Возить с собой беззащитную женщину было небезопасно. Ей не хотелось оставаться. Она успела привязаться к этому несуразному пареньку. Но так было нужно.  
Когда он покинул ее, ей стали являться видения. К ведьмам в те времена относились без агрессии, но с опаской. Люди всегда боялись непонятного и сильного. Того, что могло их вознести или уничтожить. Или поработить...  
Она никому не сказала о чудовище, которое могла видеть. Которое говорило с ней... Говорило о том, чего люди просто не понимали, да и не могли понять. И она чувствовала, что ближе него ей нет никого. Она не боялась. Она любила эту — загадочную и всесильную — часть своей души.  
Потом видения стали иными. Она закрывала глаза и видела небоскребы. Видела, как время пронзает планету, превращая в пустынную и полуразрушенную, как ее затягивает тьмой, и остается лишь островок живого леса. Как звездолеты пронзают небосвод и раскалываются надвое, когда король иной расы выходит, чтобы защитить свое королевство. И она знала — все будет именно так.  
И среди всего этого был демон. Демон, который расколол Вселенную, распахнув врата и позволив тьме поглотить бытие. Демон, который любил короля...  
Она просила дьявола из своих видений перенести ее к принцу, чтобы рассказать ему обо всем. И тот сделал это — пронзив пространство, она оказалась в прекрасных краях, среди душистых цветов и трав. Вдали стоял замок — и в нем сидел ее принц, уже ставший королем. И он лишь посмеялся над ее словами.  
— Сейчас человек не может переплыть всю воду, но ему не составляет труда пройти весь базар, — попыталась объяснить она. — Когда-нибудь и путешествия в космос будут возможны. Расстояния не будут помехой со временем...  
Но король принимал ее за сумасшедшую, а ее мечты за блажь. Она уговаривала его бросить сражения и жить, вместе с ней развиваясь духовно и постигая загадки мироздания. Но он лишь сказал, что будет поддерживать ее мечту, если она не будет ему мешать.  
Она смотрела сквозь время на демона, влюбленного в короля и им отвергнутого. Смотрела, усмехаясь и грустя. Ей было достаточно мудрости, чтобы уйти, отпустив свою привязанность к тому, с кем было не по пути. А дальше путь ее пролегал уже совсем по другой дороге.  
Она стала смертью, вспомнив о том, кем была. И дьявол, являвшийся ей в видениях, оказался никем иным, как неосознанно созданным ею образом Молоха, которого ее одинокий разум так и не смог отпустить.

***

Альянс... Бездна... Погибшая Вселенная... Мир, распадающийся на куски... Он не хотел думать ни о чем из этого.  
— Многие пытались сделать это, — улыбнулась Ямарайя, лаская пальцами его шею. — Маг с Иварлидрея, Вестер Реймонд, потратил свою жизнь на поиск способа создать новую реальность. Айон, твой прадед, смог найти этот способ и создать рай из ада для своего сына.  
— Почему ты просто не скажешь им, как сделать это? — спросил Анарей, силясь понять, для чего все так усложнять.  
— Потому что каждый из них должен создать себе реальность сам. Только так это возможно. Пока они не будут знать наверняка, чего хотят, ничего не выйдет. Ты создал мир для своего брата. Воссоздав его королевство. Потому что понимал, что ему нужно.  
— Это и твоя заслуга. Без тебя я бы не смог.  
Демон усмехнулся, поднимаясь с травы и подбирая одежду. Тиелларис, при всем своем великолепии, на самом деле был угрюмым зазнайкой, не желающим, чтобы ему перечили. Замкнутым, нелюдимым, умеющим править людьми, но не умеющим с ними общаться. Поэтому с открытым жизнерадостным Анареем они так и не смогли найти общий язык. И демон впервые ощущал в себе силы отпустить его. Рассудок вернулся, но любовь почему-то ушла, наконец оставив душу в покое и перестав терзать.  
— Ты хочешь быть с ним? — поинтересовался он, обернувшись и закинув плащ себе на плечо. — Хочешь освободить его из бездны? Скучаешь по нему?  
Ямарайя отчего-то засмеялась, тихо и легко, будто не говорила только что о своей боли.  
— А ты? Хочешь вернуться к своему брату?  
Анарей откинул голову, обратив взор к безоблачному звездному небу.  
— «Пусть винит себя тот, кто породил меня на свет», — произнес он с усмешкой. — Это я сказал, когда защитник Вселенной схватил меня. И это говорил каждый раз, когда он пытал меня. Я невиновен. Потому что в уничтожении страданий нет вины.  
Он повернулся к Ямарайе, глядя на нее спокойно и решительно. Смерть улыбалась, нежась в объятиях природы. Теплый ветерок ласкал ее обнаженное тело и слегка ворошил огненные волосы, рассыпавшиеся по траве. Он подал ей руку, помогая встать, и накинул на ее хрупкие плечи легкое платье из тонкой, почти прозрачной ткани.  
— Ты столькое видел, — тихо произнесла она, глядя на него завораживающими желто-зелеными глазами. — Ответь мне, что сильнее всего на свете? Что способно сдвинуть с места мироздание и изменить его законы, создав собственные?  
— Я видел человека, который был обречен развеяться по Вселенной, — ответил Анарей с лукавой улыбкой. — И бога, который не мог его спасти. Я видел демона, пытавшегося защитить Вселенную, и короля, до последнего защищавшего свое королевство от тьмы. Я видел тех, кто обладал невиданной силой, и все равно был бессилен что-либо изменить. И тех, кто не мог ничего, но боролся ради того, что было им дорого. Сильнее всего сила духа. Будь то дух бога или человека, демона или мага. Иногда сила ничего не стоит. Иногда без нее ты ничто. Есть вещи, которых не получить силой.  
Ямарайя улыбнулась в ответ, слегка растянув уголки губ. Она хорошо знала того, кому не так давно пришлось это понять...

От стука ботинок по пыльному полу Арей вздрогнул, поднимая голову и силясь разглядеть незваного гостя. Цепи натянулись, не выпуская из оков.  
Правитель Ада выглядел совсем не так, как обычно. Слишком просто, слишком человечно. Не было золотых доспехов, мантии, короны на лбу. Только будничные брюки и рубашка. Остановившись напротив Арея, он вытащил руку из кармана и щелкнул пальцами, сменяя тюрьму на солнечную поляну.  
Ощутив внезапный прилив сил благодаря сломанным оковам, дьявол поднялся с травы и сел, вопросительно глядя на своего освободителя.  
— Снова даешь мне ложную надежду, чтобы потом погрузить в еще больший кошмар?  
— Может быть, — пожал плечами Правитель Ада.  
Арей расхохотался хриплым, болезненным смехом.  
— Хочешь вернуть себе свою душу? — спросил Астарот, опускаясь на траву поодаль. Он был искренен, но Арей совершенно этого не оценил.  
— Долго еще собираешься издеваться?  
— Я серьезно.  
— Ну конечно, — хмыкнул дьявол, глядя на своего палача с ядовитой усмешкой.  
— Не насовсем, — уточнил Астарот. — На время. Хочешь?  
— На время? Зачем? Чтобы потом опять мучиться, когда ты заберешь ее обратно?  
— Да. Но сейчас тебе будет хорошо.  
Арей презрительно фыркнул, отворачиваясь.  
— Чем лучше мне будет сейчас, тем хуже потом. Так что пошел ты.  
— Ты хочешь этого, — вкрадчиво шепнул Астарот, подбираясь все ближе. — Хочешь свою душу. Так не отказывайся от такой возможности.  
— Мне не нужно ее на время.  
— Навсегда ее вернуть невозможно. Ты сам ее мне отдал.  
— Тогда мне не нужно ее на время!  
— Ты даже не хочешь ее коснуться?  
— Чтобы потом страдать, думая о том, что я потерял?  
— Ты и так страдаешь, что потерял.  
— Я не хочу страдать еще больше! Не давай мне ложную надежду!  
— У тебя все еще есть надежда?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда ты ничего не потеряешь.  
— У меня нет надежды и мне не нужно, чтобы ты давал ей появляться. Без нее лучше.  
— Я и не даю тебе надежду. Просто давай побудем вместе. Тебе ведь одиноко.  
— С чего я должен быть вместе со своим палачом?  
— Потому что кроме меня у тебя никого нет.  
Арей отмахнулся от Правителя Ада, как от назойливой мухи, и растянулся на траве, уставившись на легкие белые облака, проплывающие по нежно-голубому небу. Улегшись рядом, Астарот взял его руку и положил себе на грудь.  
— Она здесь, — шепнул он, крепко прижимая ладонь Арея к своему сердцу. — Она согревает меня.  
Дьявол вздрогнул, ощущая, что действительно может чувствовать свою душу. Сейчас, пока касается его, пока может находиться здесь, с ним рядом.  
— Давай станем одним целым, — вкрадчиво произнес бархатный голос, заставляя сладкую дрожь прокатиться по телу. — Давай создадим свой мир.  
— И ко мне вернется душа? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Арей.  
— Да.  
— Я не могу ничего создать после того, как ты забрал ее.  
— Я тоже не могу. Но я хочу...  
— С чего ты вообще так подобрел сегодня?  
— Это случилось не сегодня.  
— Вчера, когда я спал, ты меня мучил.  
— У тебя это было вчера.  
— Ты что, путешествуешь во времени?  
— Да.  
Дьявол отстранился, разрывая связь. На мгновение всю его суть пронзило острой болью.  
— Ты сначала уничтожил меня, а теперь хочешь сотворения...  
— Я хотел бы сделать это для тебя...  
— Ну сделай, если хочешь, — равнодушно хмыкнул Арей.  
Он поднялся, отходя на несколько шагов. Астарот остался лежать, напряженно подыскивая нужные слова. Он знал, что, попросив прощения, снова услышит категоричное, уверенное «нет».  
— А хочешь, я покажу тебе то, что вижу сам? — спросил он, вконец отчаявшись. — Хочешь пережить свою жизнь иначе? Те же события, но с другими мыслями и ощущениями? Хочешь узнать, за что ты страдал?  
Арей обернулся — резко, нервно, яростно. О, да. Правитель Ада попал в точку. Ничего на свете он не желал так сильно, как узнать, за что же страдал.  
Присев на траве, Астарот устало вздохнул, напряженно массируя виски. Ведь за все это время... Он так и не рассказал ничего об этом. Ничего не объяснил. Но тот Арей, в его реальности, все равно не стал бы слушать. Больше не пробиться через ненависть. Не оправдаться. Наверное, мальчишка воспринимал как издевку нескончаемо повторяемое «все это ради твоего счастья». Теперь он сам стал властелином реальности. Теперь должен был понимать...  
— Все это было ради того, чтобы ты жил, — произнес Астарот, вскидывая на дьявола отчаянные глаза. — Только пройдя через страдания, ты смог дойти до рая. Через смерть. Я полюбил тебя, но не смог найти реальность, где ты был бы счастлив, не страдая. Прости меня, прости, я совсем не думал о твоих чувствах, когда затеял все это, но я просто не смог ничего исправить. Либо страдания — либо смерть, и даже я не в силах это изменить. Я изменил твою реальность. Только так ты пришел к раю. Только из-за меня. Из-за того, что я заставил тебя страдать.  
Издав нервный смешок, дьявол расхохотался. Его безумный смех оглушал, гулко разносясь по пространству, пронзал до костей, навевая легкий ужас. Вцепившись себе в волосы, Арей рухнул на колени, сотрясаясь от бешеного хохота.  
— Я продал тебе душу, чертов палач! — выдавил он, опираясь на землю и утыкаясь лбом в холодные камни. — Ради рая? Ради мечты своего отца? Ради того, что никогда мне не принадлежало? И как, это принесло мне счастье?  
— Принесло, — тихо ответил Астарот. В груди разрастались боль и острое чувство вины, от которого невозможно было избавиться. — Ты получил то, что хотел. Ты смог создать свое бытие.  
— Значит, таково твое оправдание? — криво ухмыльнулся дьявол, поднимая голову и глядя на него сквозь растрепавшиеся черные волосы. — Значит, если благодаря страданиям я стал счастлив, то я должен быть тебе благодарен? Должен простить тебя?  
— Не должен, — отчаянно простонал Правитель Ада, накрывая лицо рукой. — Черт, да ты ничего мне не должен. Просто я не могу с этим жить. Я буду искать ответ, пока не добьюсь твоего прощения. Или пока не найду способ раствориться в небытии. Я не могу так. Меня мучает чувство вины, я, черт возьми, люблю тебя настолько, насколько вообще на это способен. Если бы было хоть что-то, что я мог бы дать тебе — я бы дал, попроси ты хоть мою душу.  
Подобравшись к Астароту, Арей положил руку ему на грудь, добираясь до своей души сквозь тьму чужой.  
— Отречение... — усмехнулся он, поднимая глаза и неотрывно всматриваясь в лицо Правителя Ада. — Тот день навеки связал нас с тобой. Ты говоришь, что сделаешь все для меня. Верни мне душу.  
— Я не могу, ты же знаешь... — прошептал Астарот, отвечая болью во взгляде.  
— Найди способ, — приказал дьявол, вонзая когти в его грудь. Рубашка тут же пропиталась кровью. — Если я счастлив, то прощу тебя, когда ты вернешь мне душу. Когда я снова стану принадлежать самому себе.  
— Поцелуй меня, — хрипло попросил Астарот. — Поцелуй — и я уйду.  
Арей припал к его губам, искусывая их в кровь, целуя яростно и страстно. Вцепляясь в волосы, пачкая их в крови и земле.  
— Больно? — усмехнулся он, сдавливая его горло. — Тебе больно, чертов палач? Я так боялся всю жизнь, что когда-нибудь мне захочется простить тебя. Что я обесценю собственные страдания и сдамся. Что полюблю тебя снова. Страдай, страдай, как я страдал, тогда у нас будет равнозначная судьба. Тогда мне не захочется ненавидеть. Страдай, пока я не сочту, что ты страдал достаточно. Принадлежи мне, как я тебе принадлежал.  
Астарот прикрыл глаза, отвечая безмолвным согласием. Это была справедливость. Просто условие их договора. Просто чувства, которым он раньше не придавал значения. Жестокость, с которой он был согласен.  
— Я испытываю угрызения совести, — слабо усмехнулся Правитель Ада. — Я принимаю справедливость и расплату. Это существует лишь потому, что я с этим согласен. Эта кара не настигнет меня, если я не приму ее. Но я принимаю.

— Ты задумалась, — заметил Анарей, приобняв Ямарайю за талию. Женщина обратила на него взор своих ведьминских глаз.  
— Я просто вспоминала, — усмехнулась она. — Одного глупого мальчика, который не понимал, чего он хочет.  
— Я знаю его? — спросил демон, заинтересовавшись.  
— Знаешь, — кивнула смерть. — Но ваши пути больше не пересекутся. Он блуждает по реальностям, но больше никогда не вернется в твою.  
— Нам тоже пора, — шепнул Анарей, подхватывая ее и завлекая в танец.  
В ту ночь пляска смерти больше не была возвещением о надвигающейся катастрофе. Теперь это был завораживающий танец демона и богини, двух творцов, решивших создать свою реальность. Луна освещала их путь к раю, листья шелестели, шепча напутствия, и весь лишний груз остался в прошлом, сброшенный в точке, где остановилось время. Где оба они обрели дом.

Арей стоял перед Правителем Ада. Худощавый юноша, мрачный, жалкий, бессильный перед его могуществом. Он не был сломлен, лишь делал вид, что подчиняется. Внутри него горело пламя надежды, подогреваемое сталью железной воли. Его душа — яркая, пылкая, сильная — была так привлекательна...  
Правитель Ада положил руку ему на плечо, привлекая к себе. Арей вздрогнул, поднимая глаза. Становилось не по себе, когда он смотрел в это бездонное синее море. Когда этот взгляд пленил и выпивал по капле. Душа трепетала, в груди клокотал жар. Тело напрягалось, ожидая боли.  
— У меня есть для тебя предложение, — усмехнулся вкрадчивый, бархатный голос, обдавая щеку ледяным дыханием. Арей зажмурился, не в силах выносить этой пытки. — Я даю тебе на выбор два варианта. Первый — ты отдаешь мне душу и навеки становишься моим рабом. Второй — ты отдаешься мне целиком, всего один раз, здесь и сейчас. И я отпущу тебя.  
Арей затаил дыхание, пытаясь поверить. Пытаясь осмыслить коварные, лукавые слова. Правитель Ада ждал, не делая попыток торопить. Терпеливо и спокойно. Разве ему можно было верить?..  
— Я отдамся... — хрипло произнес Арей, сжимая кулаки до боли и опуская голову.  
От первого прикосновения по телу пробежала мимолетная дрожь. Руки повелителя лежали на плечах. Тяжелые, холодные. Правитель Ада щелкнул пальцами, избавляя себя от доспехов. Под ними его тело смотрелось совсем не так внушительно... Но это было тело без единого изъяна. Сглотнув, Арей принялся расстегивать рубашку. Пальцы не слушались, путаясь в пуговицах. Взгляд, сосредоточенный на одежде, то и дело соскальзывал, устремляясь к повелителю и проходясь по каждой черточке его фигуры.  
Правитель Ада привлек к себе, принимаясь за не желающую поддаваться рубашку. Неторопливо, нежно, оглаживая открывающиеся участки кожи. Арея била дрожь. Склонившись, повелитель поцеловал его — без прелюдий, глубоко и жадно. Слюна потекла по подбородку. Арей вцепился в седые волосы, поддаваясь и отвечая, позволяя чужому языку обвиться о свой. Выгибаясь в спине, чтобы прижаться как можно ближе. Чтобы и сейчас ощутить безжалостный лед...  
— Хочешь что-то сказать? — усмехнулся Правитель Ада, за локоть подводя к кровати и толкая на нее.  
Арей лежал перед ним, обнаженный и покорный, не пытаясь прикрыться или убежать. Принимая свою участь.  
— Ты всегда такой холодный? — тихо спросил он, проводя ладонью по серой груди.  
— Всегда.  
Арей неотрывно смотрел в ненавистные голубые глаза, сияющие так неоправданно ярко. Если бы не золото доспехов, повелитель казался бы сотканным изо льда. Пристроившись между ног Арея, он ласкал руками его торс и истязал губы, искусывая их в кровь. А руки прочно зафиксировал над головой, сковав цепями.  
Арей не сопротивлялся. Даже не помышлял об этом. Напротив, тянулся на эти холодные ласки. Извивался, силясь оказаться как можно ближе. Терся лицом о впалые щеки, когда Правитель Ада оказывался на достаточном расстоянии. Ловил поцелуи, обнимал ногами за бедра, безмолвно умоляя войти.  
Пламя. Ледяное пламя. Синее, холодное, как и повелитель. Оно лизало своими языками, расползаясь повсюду. Арей прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как Правитель Ада двигается внутри — медленно, размеренно. Тихие вздохи срывались с истерзанных губ.  
— Ты не такой, — усмехнулся кто-то в стороне. — И я совсем не такой. Какие же мерзкие у тебя эротические фантазии.  
Астарот поднял голову и узрел перед собой Арея. Взрослого, постаревшего и поседевшего Арея.  
Меч разрубил цепь, сковывающую его запястья. Мальчишка приподнялся на постели, обвивая руками шею Правителя Ада и завлекая к себе. Эти острые скулы, бледная кожа, седые волосы, струящиеся по плечам... И губы, нахальные губы, приникающие к холодным губам...  
Жар вспыхивает в груди, напоминая о том, чего уже никогда не исправить. О том, что уже произошло. Астарот знает — до души не добраться. Арей отдал ее. Отдал. Это уже произошло.  
Лучше бы он и правда тогда трахнул его вместо этого. Так было бы приятнее им обоим.  
Гибкое тело выгнулось под ним, царапая спину когтями. Стоны заполнили тишину. Их секс был похож на борьбу. Пылкую, неистовую, жаркую. Рыча, Астарот прижал Арея к кровати, не позволяя захватить главенство. Дьявол сжал его горло, усмехаясь так нагло и вызывающе... Так знакомо и привычно... Правитель Ада вцепился в когтистую руку, заставляя убрать ее, и целовал, целовал и целовал эти наглые губы, терзая их и искусывая, наказывая за любимую дерзость.  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепнул он, отрываясь от них.  
Арей рассмеялся.

— Срань господня, — досадливо выругался резкий, хрипловатый голос.  
Синее пламя вспыхнуло повсюду, освещая кровавые реки и мутное, темное пространство. Выбравшись на берег и растянувшись на камнях, Эмира стерла с лица оставшуюся на нем кровь. На вкус та оказалась премерзкой. Горькой, отдающей тухлятиной. Как и все это место.  
— Эй, ты, — окликнула она громадную черную фигуру вдалеке. — Да, ты. А ну подвалил сюда быстро.  
Молох подошел, с интересом глядя на очередную незваную гостью.  
— Пиздец ты громила, — заметила Эмира, рывком поднимаясь с камней и оставаясь сидеть, опершись локтями на согнутые колени. — А теперь скажи-ка мне, где выход с этой помойки.  
— Как часто умирать стали те, кто может найти отсюда выход, — усмехнулся Молох, смиренно вздыхая.  
Те, кто умирали, могли вернуться назад. Но только не тот, кто никогда не жил.

Развалившись среди кустов, Астарот смотрел в небо безразличным расфокусированным взглядом. Рывком поднявшись, он помрачнел, уставившись в землю. Трава под ладонями зеленела, райские сады разносили по воздуху прекрасное благоухание. Его сила... Его мощь...  
— Опять курил? — вздохнул отец, подходя к нему и складывая руки на груди. — Сколько раз я тебе говорил...  
— Папа, — хрипло позвал Астарот, не поднимая глаз. — Я видел свое будущее...  
— Там что-то плохое, сынок? — обеспокоился Бафомет.  
Присев возле сына, он обнял его, позволяя уткнуться в свой жесткий ошейник. Он всегда готов был выслушать. Посочувствовать. Помочь. Никогда не обижал насмешками и недоверием. Хоть не все и не всегда мог понять.  
— Я стал очень плохим и сломал жизнь тому, кого полюбил... — тихо поведал Астарот.  
— Почему же так случилось? — прошептал отец, ласково гладя по волосам.  
— Потому что я думал, что все это игра... Чужими жизнями, чужими реальностями... А я всемогущий бог, способный всем сделать хорошо, даже если сначала надо сделать плохо... А потом он убил меня, и я прошел через ад, чтобы быть с ним... Но он не подарил мне прощения... Сказал, что его придется заслужить страданиями...  
— Я же много раз говорил тебе, — вздохнул Бафомет. — Если будешь творить, что угодно, однажды придется за это отвечать... Если все снова будет складываться так... Ты поступишь иначе?  
— Я... Я получил силу... Которая дала мне возможность творить все, что угодно... Я не хочу эту силу. Без нее будет лучше.  
— Как ты получил ее?  
— Мы с тобой полетели на Звезду Истины. Потом тебя казнили за это, а я получил силу...  
— Тогда я полечу один.  
— Нет. Тебя казнят!  
— Но если тебя не будет со мной, то сила достанется мне, — вкрадчиво произнес Золотой Ангел. — И тогда они уже ничего не смогут сделать.  
— Нет... — покачал головой Астарот. — Ты можешь не получить никакой силы, а можешь получить то, что будет бесполезно...  
— Я должен это сделать.  
— Нет! Я тебе не позволю!  
— Но тогда то, чего я хочу, не исполнится.  
— Исполнится, — уверенно возразил Астарот. — Адам все сделает. Сделает такой мир, который ты хочешь. И если он тебя не убьет, ты будешь жить в таком мире...  
— А ты уверен, что увидел будущее? — наконец осмелился спросить Бафомет. — Что это были не очередные наркотические галлюцинации?  
— Да! — отчаянно воскликнул Астарот, вцепляясь в рубашку отца и вскидывая на него чистые голубые глаза. — Пока ты думаешь, что будущее никогда не настанет, оно начинает быть твоим настоящим. И приходится расплачиваться за содеянное... Потому что иначе не получить то единственное, чего хочешь...  
— Тебе наконец пришлось отвечать за злодейства лишь потому, что ты сам счел себя достойным этого, — устало улыбнулся Золотой Ангел, глядя на сына из-под полуприкрытых век. — Чтобы заслужить прощение и любовь...  
— Я знаю, — глухо произнес Правитель Ада, опуская голову и разжимая напряженные пальцы. — Мне просто нужен был смысл. Все это не имеет значения. Любовь, прощение, совесть... Да гори оно все в аду. Но я правда нашел то, что заставило меня чувствовать. Что заставило меня стать живым.  
— Я верю в тебя, сынок, — улыбнулся Бафомет, крепко прижимая его к себе и целуя в щеку.  
— Спасибо, — шепнул Астарот, ощущая, как по лицу катятся слезы.  
Он так давно расстался с отцом... С самого начала он не имел никого ближе. Пожалуй, они оба не слишком хорошо умели проявлять свою любовь. Но только к отцу Астарот мог прийти спросить совета, дать волю гнетущим чувствам, просто поплакать у него на плече.  
— Пойдем, — позвал Правитель Ада, вскакивая и хватая Бафомета за руку, чтобы утянуть за собой. — Прогуляемся по звездам.  
Космос в те времена был удивительно красив.


	17. Глава 17. Маска тьмы

Арей был совсем не таким, каким его видели окружающие. Это Астарот знал слишком хорошо. Грубый, вспыльчивый, равнодушный, холодный — он был каким угодно, но, назвав его «добрым», в ответ можно было услышать смех сотен голосов. А, между тем, так оно и было...  
Злой и колючий снаружи, изнутри он представал сострадательным, умеющим сопереживать и понимающим чужую боль. Он загубил несметное количество жизней. Но гораздо больше — спас...  
Астарот любил в нем это. Доброту, скрывающуюся за внешней насмешкой над жалкими, слабыми и ничтожными, обделенными судьбой людьми. Только он один видел изнанку его души. Только он один знал о нем то, чего не знал больше никто.

***

Арей нервно курил, скользя молчаливым взглядом по аудитории. Уже вторую неделю он по вечерам читал лекции у студентов престижного вуза. Вуз был высококлассным, а студенты самыми обыкновенными. Поэтому ежедневное их созерцание успело уже порядком задолбать.  
Девушка, проходящая мимо, окинула незаинтересованным взглядом и, пройдя в конец, села на свое место. Ее Арей сегодня видел впервые. Злостных прогульщиков у него хватало, но эта девушка даже по стандартным меркам обладала непомерной наглостью. Она не появлялась в вузе уже недели три.  
Пару минут с тоской поглазев в окно, девушка встала и подошла к Арею. Демон сидел на столе, бесцеремонно стряхивая на пол пепел. Выражение лица у него было ничуть не более радостным, чем у тоскливой прогульщицы.  
Та почему-то попросила у него конспект. Арей недоуменно вскинул бровь, и девушка, смутившись, повторила просьбу. Догадавшись, что она вряд ли помнит в лицо не только препода, но даже и своих одногруппников, демон усмехнулся. Он и не думал, что его можно принять за студента. Впрочем, некоторые заучки в бессонную сессию выглядели и похуже. А седые виски можно было списать на дань моде...  
Конспект Арей не дал за неимением такового. Девушка уныло вернулась на место и снова уставилась в окно.  
Как оказалось, конспект прогульщица не вела принципиально. Всю лекцию она маялась от скуки. Окно надоело ей уже минут через пять, и от нечего делать она принялась рисовать в тетради. То, что Арей оказался преподавателем, на нее не произвело ровно никакого впечатления.  
Арею было плевать на всех собравшихся ровно в той же степени, что и ей. Отведя положенное время, он ушел самым первым, на прощание сказав только, что через пару дней их ждет зачет по его лекциям. Девушка-прогульщица пропустила один день из двух оставшихся. В день перед зачетом она все же соизволила появиться. Заметив ее, демон прошагал в конец аудитории и бросил на стол распечатанный конспект. Девушка вздрогнула, когда перед ней шлепнулась кипа бумаг, и подняла глаза. Арей смотрел мрачно, хмурил брови. И курил, ничуть не стесняясь присутствия студентов. В силу уникальности его знаний ему многое прощалось. В противном случае он вообще не согласился бы на эту каторгу.  
Они не обмолвились ни единым словом. Девушку Арей на зачете спросил последней, да и вперед она сама не очень-то рвалась. Не ответив почти ни на один вопрос, она мрачно уставилась в пол. Вопреки ожиданиям, демон не стал ее отчитывать. Ему было плевать. Лениво расписавшись в зачетке, он встал и направился к выходу. Это был его последний день в этой обители тупости и лени, и он собирался свалить отсюда как можно скорее.  
У двери он обернулся. Девушка сидела все в той же позе. Арей едва удержался от того, чтобы не выволочь ее за шкирку.  
— Проваливай, — резко велел он, призывно распахивая дверь. Ему еще нужно было закрыть аудиторию и сдать ключи.  
Девушка поднялась и медленно вышла, избегая его взгляда. Арей с раздражением захлопнул дверь.  
Уже на пути к выходу он внезапно ощутил, что совершенно не хочет никуда спешить. От студентов он был свободен, к тому же началась новая пара, и все разошлись по аудиториям. Коридоры остались совершенно пусты.  
Арей привалился к окну и закурил, разглядывая стены. Прошло много времени, прежде чем уборщица, привычно принявшая демона за студента, прогнала его с наблюдательного пункта, угрожающе замахиваясь тряпкой и ворча, что в ее время все было по-другому. Уборщица оказалась настолько надоедливой, что шла за ним до самого туалета. Арей решил укрыться там и докурить оставшуюся половину сигареты, опасаясь, впрочем, что отважная блюстительница порядка попрется за ним и туда.  
Но здесь его все же оставили в покое, и демон смог покурить в тишине и одиночестве. Когда сигарета кончилась, он подошел к двери и настороженно прислушался. В коридоре явственно ощущались чьи-то нетерпеливые шаги. Решив больше не связываться с уборщицей, грозившей треснуть по морде тряпкой за разбросанные окурки, Арей вернулся к окну, усмехаясь забавности ситуации. Он чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Беззаботным, счастливым идиотом, у которого нет никаких других проблем. Это толкало на безрассудства.  
Запрыгнув на подоконник, он принялся возиться с засовом. Окно было старым и жалобно скрипело, но никак не желало поддаваться. Проще было разбить мутное стекло. Раздосадованный, Арей принял истинный облик и поддел засов когтем, а после, вконец выйдя из себя, атаковал мечом.  
Дверь позади скрипнула, заставив вздрогнуть и мгновенно развернуться. Перед демоном возникла девушка, выскользнувшая из кабинки. Та самая, которая только что завалила зачет. Она смотрела на него во все глаза, не отрываясь. Арей зашипел и схватил ее за запястье, жаждая разорвать в клочья прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Девушка пронзительно вскрикнула от боли, и демон разжал руку, ощутив, как по пальцам течет что-то горячее. Кровь...  
— Дура, — с досадой поморщился он, облизывая пальцы. — Зачем резать вены из-за заваленного зачета?  
В его голосе сквозило нескрываемое презрение. Девушка смотрела на него упрямо, исподлобья, баюкая на груди израненную руку.  
— Какой смысл во всем этом, если все равно вся жизнь человека сводится только к учебе, работе и могиле? — обреченно-сердито буркнула она. — Зачем вообще нужны эти зачеты?  
Арей расхохотался. Девушка поджала губы, изо всех сил сдерживая слезы. Ей было плохо и больно, кровь текла по блузке, так и не желая останавливаться.  
— Зачем, по-твоему, живут люди? — усмехнулся демон, не испытывая ни капли жалости. — Вы просто мусор. Вы нужны, чтобы работала система. Ты хочешь большего? Как тщеславно.  
— Я не хочу жить, как живут люди! — закричала девушка. Перед ней стоял демон, за дверью наверняка шныряли студенты. Ну и пусть слышат ее крик... От боли она уже плохо соображала, и ей было на все плевать.  
— Никто не давал тебе права выбирать. Ты всего лишь жалкий человек. Ты ничего не изменишь.  
— Поэтому я хочу умереть... Если ничего не изменить, то лучше умереть...  
— Ты слабая. Ты проживешь такую же жизнь, как и все.  
— Я не хочу так... — всхлипнула девушка. Слезы все же против воли потекли из глаз. — Не хочу быть человеком...  
— Если ты не будешь человеком, ничего не изменится, — усмехнулся Арей. — Невозможно вырваться из оков, кем бы ты ни был.  
Девушка осела на пол, шатаясь. В глазах все плыло от слез и кровопотери.  
— Ты Арес Адамс, богатейший ученый, — тихо произнесла она, зажимая рукой изрезанное запястье и завороженно наблюдая, как оно кровоточит. — Тебе не нужно выживать, у тебя все есть. Тебя никто не обидит и не заставит делать то, что тебе неприятно.  
Арей издал сдавленный смешок и устало потер переносицу. У людей все было так просто...  
Вернувшись в человеческий облик, он извлек из кармана визитку и протянул девушке.  
— Если захочешь меня увидеть — звони.  
— Ты хочешь еще увидеться со мной? — удивилась та, сжимая ее ослабевшими пальцами.  
Вопрос «Ты не хочешь меня убить?» так и не прозвучал.  
Спустя неделю Арей и думать забыл о том происшествии. Раньше он никогда не поступал так опрометчиво. Впрочем, вряд ли кто-то поверил бы двоечнице-суициднице. Обиженные студенты могли выдумать о преподах и не такое. Девушке он тогда даже перевязал руку и довез до дома, сам не понимая, зачем так поступает. Но, тем не менее, она очень быстро вылетела у него из головы.  
Вспомнил он о ней лишь тогда, когда на экране телефона высветился неизвестный номер, и напряженный голос в трубке попросил приехать. По голосу Арей слышал, что девушка готова вот-вот разрыдаться. Он сел в машину и поехал, не задавая лишних вопросов.  
Девушка ждала его на обочине в пригороде. Сидела на траве и плакала, уткнувшись лицом в тощий рюкзак. Босая, со сбитыми в кровь ногами. Идти ей пришлось не близко — дом ее находился на несколько километров дальше. Пока Арей ехал, прошло уже много времени, и она явно шла ему навстречу.  
Выйдя из машины, демон взял девушку на руки и отнес на заднее сиденье, а после уселся за руль. Тишину в салоне нарушали только медленно стихающие всхлипы. Арей не говорил ни слова.  
— Меня зовут Атанасия, — первой произнесла девушка, обретя способность связно говорить. И, не дождавшись, ответа, продолжила: — Меня выгнали из дома... Мне некуда идти...  
— И друзей у тебя нет, кроме зажравшегося богача? — криво усмехнулся Арей.  
— Никого у меня нет, — мрачно буркнула Атанасия, съеживаясь и зарываясь лицом в рюкзак. — Родители — садисты, бьют за все подряд, издеваются. В универе все сторонятся.  
— Конечно, ты же ходишь раз в месяц. Это неудивительно.  
— А зачем мне чаще туда ходить? — обозлилась девушка. — Чтобы слушать, какая я тупая и странная? Кругом одни уроды, которым лишь бы человека в грязь втоптать.  
Арей был солидарен насчет уродов, но ненависти не разделял. Ненависть у него была своя, совершенно не касающаяся людей.  
— Живи у меня, — предложил он, не раздумывая. — Мне насрать, куда ты будешь ходить и что делать. Если ты не будешь мне мешать.  
Атанасия недоверчиво прищурилась, но промолчала. Это в любом случае было лучше, чем ночевать на улице.  
В новом доме она освоилась быстро. В выделенной ей огромной шикарной комнате все хилые пожитки перекочевали из маленького рюкзачка и уместились на одну полку в шкафу. У девушки не было даже запасной одежды — только короткие шортики и майка, которые были на ней. Поэтому для хождения по дому одежду ей Арей дал свою.  
Поначалу Атанасия выглядела напряженной, но постепенно привыкла. Арей почти всегда был дома, но пропадал в лаборатории, лишь изредка куда-то выезжая. По вечерам он напивался до потери памяти, и девушка быстро поняла, что в этом состоянии его лучше не трогать. В целом Арей замечал ее не чаще, чем если бы к нему изредка захаживали гости. И до поры до времени это устраивало их обоих.  
Однажды Атанасии довелось увидеть, как летает Арей. Выйдя в сад, она остановилась, завороженно наблюдая за фигурами, которые он выписывал в небе. Широкие, сильные крылья манили своей недосягаемостью. Вот бы и ей такие... Вот бы и ей научиться летать...  
Арей приземлился напротив, совсем рядом, обдав ее порывом ветра. Пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы, хрипло вздохнул, переводя дыхание. Приглядевшись, Атанасия заметила, что печать безобразной старости с каждым днем все сильнее отпечатывалась на его лице. Демоны не должны были так быстро стареть... Не должны были иметь такой жуткий облик... Она поняла, что ничего не знала об Арее, да и не слишком стремилась узнать.  
— Ты говорил, что невозможно вырваться из оков... — начала она осторожно и слегка растерянно. — Но я...  
— Я говорил о себе, — отозвался Арей, возвращаясь в человеческий облик и шагая к дому. — Мои оковы не снаружи.  
— Но как...  
— Это не важно.  
Атанасия замолчала и последовала за ним.  
Той ночью она, разбуженная шумом, вышла в коридор. Шум доносился из ванной, поэтому, неслышно ступая, она прокралась туда и притаилась, пытаясь осторожно заглянуть в щель. В полумраке разбитой лампы Арей сидел на полу, вцепившись себе в волосы, и не шевелился. Спустя несколько минут безмолвной тишины его плечи задрожали. Послышались тихие, надрывные всхлипывания. Атанасия не решилась войти. Она так и стояла за дверью, прислушиваясь.  
Ударив кулаком по полу, Арей, пошатываясь, поднялся. Он что-то хрипло шептал, но девушка не могла разобрать слов. Когда он направился к двери, она мигом вернулась в свою комнату, боясь сейчас показаться ему на глаза. До самого утра она больше так и не смогла уснуть.  
Утром Арей сидел на полу посреди гостиной, собирая какую-то громоздкую штуку. Осторожно приблизившись, Атанасия заметила, какие вялые и нескоординированные у него движения. Демон явно был уже в стельку пьян.  
— Смотри, — усмехнулся он, заметив девушку. — Это — то, чего никогда не постичь человеку. Оно будет работать только по написанной мной программе. Никому и никогда не скопировать и не повторить этого. Даже самому гениальному из гениев этой планеты. Этой технологией может управлять только демон, и даже среди демонов это дано далеко не каждому.  
— А почему ты можешь? — спросила Атанасия, присаживаясь рядом с ним на корточки.  
Лицо Арея странно дернулось, и губы расплылись в кривой усмешке.  
— Меня научил этому тот, кого я ненавижу. В Аду все просто. Жить захочешь — быстро научишься.  
Девушка вздрогнула, отворачиваясь и скользя взглядом по непонятному прибору. Она сама не знала, боится Арея или нет. Но он определенно обладал жуткой загадочностью, за которой не крылось ничего хорошего.  
— Я всегда ненавидела учиться, — сказала она негромко. — Потому что меня заставляли... Били, если у меня не получалось... А я надеялась, что однажды меня просто убьют...  
— Я хотел умереть, — усмехнулся Арей, опираясь локтем на прибор. Сохранять вертикальное положение становилось все труднее. — И хотел жить. Только смерть могла прекратить мои страдания. Но я не готов был заплатить за свободу такую цену. И до сих пор не готов.  
Накрыв лицо рукой, он долго сидел так. Шли томительные минуты. Комната полнилась гнетущим безмолвием.  
— Я заплатил своей душой, — наконец произнес он, обратив усталый взгляд на девушку. — Свободой внутренней ради внешней. Величайшая глупость в моей жизни. Но, каждый раз, возвращаясь назад, я понимаю, что не поступил бы иначе. Я ненавижу того, кто поставил меня в такие условия, заставил сделать подобный выбор. Но в этом нет моей вины. Я был прав.  
Атанасия молчала, не находя подходящих слов. Поборов стеснение и страх, она осторожно коснулась плеча демона — ободряюще, сочувственно. Арей прикрыл глаза, напряженно массируя виски.  
— В мире людей любую проблему можно решить деньгами и влиянием, — сообщил он презрительно. — Жить здесь удивительно легко.  
Легко... Ей не было здесь легко. Их проблемы имели слишком разные масштабы, чтобы их можно было сопоставить. Арей был сильнее, умнее и выносливее. Мог добывать себе пищу, в принципе минуя надобность иметь для этого деньги. Да и тело его — куда совершеннее человеческого — не испытывало в ней сильной потребности. А что могла она? Слабая, неуверенная в себе девушка среднего ума, которая ненавидела людей всей душой?  
— Лучше бы я просто могла всех убить, — буркнула она, поджимая ноги и утыкаясь себе в колени.  
Арей расхохотался.  
— Мне некого будет убивать, если ты убьешь всех сразу, — произнес он, осмеявшись. — Я люблю ставить на людях опыты. А иногда я бываю в городе и наблюдаю за ними. Они счастливы, и мне нравится это. Мне нравится жить так, как я сейчас живу.  
— Спасибо, — тихо поблагодарила Атанасия, не поднимая головы.  
Демон вопросительно вскинул бровь, но промолчал.  
— Научи меня, — попросила девушка, кивая на громадный прибор.  
— Ты не сможешь, — покачал головой Арей. — Я же говорил. Наши тела гораздо совершеннее человеческих. Ты не чувствуешь свое тело, не понимаешь его. Я могу управлять своим телом. Смотри.  
Выставив вперед руку, демон закрыл глаза и на мгновение сосредоточился. И тут же из центра ладони брызнула кровь, будто ее пробили гвоздем. Атанасия вскрикнула, спешно пятясь назад. Спустя секунду от раны не осталось и следа.  
— Вот так, — усмехнулся Арей. — Теперь понимаешь? Меня могут ранить и в мозг, и он восстановится точно так же. Все дело в сознании. Наша техника, как и наши тела, управляется нашим сознанием. Программа для моих изобретений — замена моему сознанию. Вот почему тебе никогда не стать такой, как я.  
Атанасия шумно вздохнула, потрясенно глядя на демона. Она не могла понять, напугана ли, растеряна. Ей отчаянно хотелось обладать такой же мощью — вот и все, о чем она думала сейчас.  
— Я знал только одного демона, который мог управлять нашей техникой, — зачем-то рассказал Арей, погрузившись в воспоминания. — Того, кто научил меня этому. Еще... Отец рассказывал мне о женщине, создавшей его корабль. Но о ней я знаю только с его слов, поэтому не могу судить. Сам отец ничего не понимал в этом и не очень-то хотел учиться. Ему не было дела ни до чего, кроме мечты, для всего остального он нанимал других. Даже с моим врагом у меня больше общего, чем с ним...  
От этой мысли демон нервно рассмеялся. Атанасия взяла его за руку, ободряюще сжав ее пальцами. Они внезапно оказались слишком близко друг к другу. Девушка могла ощущать его дыхание на своей щеке. Холодное, неровное, пахнущее вином. Она не уловила момент, когда их губы слились в поцелуе, а жесткие костлявые руки обхватили за пояс, притягивая ближе. Скользкий язык проскользнул в рот нагло и бесцеремонно. Атанасия отвечала — смущенно и неумело. Прикосновения бродили по телу, заставляя дрожать в предвкушении.  
— Мне страшно, Арей... Я боюсь, что ты сделаешь мне больно... — выдохнула она, оказавшись на полу. Демон навис сверху, явно собираясь зайти дальше.  
— Я умею делать и приятно, — усмехнулся он, затаскивая ее на диван и принимаясь раздевать.  
Атанасия расслабилась, откинув голову и прикрыв глаза. Арей целовал и ласкал, избавляя от одежды. Гладил упругие груди и округлые бедра, покусывал тонкую шею. Раздвинув ей ноги, он принялся ласкать там, в промежности — сначала пальцами, потом языком, ощущая, как выгнулось и напряглось ее тело. Когда он вошел, девушка тихо вскрикнула, вцепляясь ему в плечи. Она ожидала боли, но ее не было. Дыхание сбивалось, тело было охвачено жаром. Стоны и хриплое рычание синхронно разносились по комнате, нарушая тишину.  
Арей отстранился, едва она достигла вершины наслаждения и обмякла, приходя в себя. Облизнув губы, он дотянулся до сигареты и закурил, другой рукой принимаясь неторопливо ласкать свой член. Атанасия отвернулась, смущенная.  
— Ты девственница? — усмехнулся демон.  
— Да. Была...  
— И член никогда не видела?  
— Нет...  
— Ну так посмотри, он не страшный.  
Едва она обернулась, преодолевая стеснение, Арей кончил и облизал руку, взглядом нашаривая штаны. Атанасия ощутила, как на щеках проступает румянец. Вряд ли даже человек обошелся бы с ней нежнее. И это казалось странным. Арей виделся злым и эгоцентричным, плюющим на чужие проблемы. Все хорошее в нем было сокрыто глубоко внутри. Девушка радовалась, что смогла увидеть это. Сама того не осознавая, с каждым днем она привязывалась к демону все сильней.  
Спустя пару месяцев Арей поселил ее в своем городе. Долго держать возле себя человека он не мог. Атанасия покинула его без возражений, но с грустью. Изредка он навещал ее, заезжая, чтобы узнать как дела и выпить немного вина. Девушка жила теперь тем, что выращивала виноград. Когда ей становилось одиноко, она звонила Арею, предлагая зайти и выпить ее вина. Она знала — от этого он точно не мог отказаться.

***

Из мерзкого день того и гляди норовил превратиться в катастрофически ужасный. Арей уходил из мэрии в привычно взбешенном настроении. Порой он искренне ненавидел эти моменты своей жизни. Люди не давали спокойно сделать все дела и уйти. За ним вечно следовала пара-тройка журналистов-смертников, которые активно напрашивались на пинки и тумаки — а их дьявол раздавал беззастенчиво и с огромным удовольствием. Поэтому люди с чувством самосохранения к нему не совались.  
Открыв дверь машины, он внезапно обнаружил внутри мальчишку, бессовестно дрыхнувшего на переднем сидении. И застыл, не в силах в это поверить. Это было по меньшей мере странно. Даже гений не смог бы просто взломать замок, чтобы здесь поспать.  
Мальчишка не был похож на гения. Чем-то он напомнил Арею Агвареса. Худой, растрепанный, диковатый. Только на несколько лет постарше. Арей сгреб его за шиворот, выволок из салона и яростно встряхнул. Мгновенно проснувшись, мальчишка выхватил складной нож и наставил на дьявола. Нож Арей выбил сразу же и, вновь встряхнув шипящего пацана, приложил головой о машину.  
— Пусти! — злобно завопил мальчишка, пинаясь и лягаясь.  
Арей собирался ударить снова, но к нему подбежал мужчина в рабочей форме и, запыхавшись, остановился, пытаясь перевести дыхание.  
— Мистер Адамс, я сам с ним разберусь! — произнес он, сбиваясь. — Мой сын досадил вам?  
— Сын?! — разъярился Арей. — Какого черта ты настолько насрал на ребенка, что он шляется по чужим машинам и пытается прирезать хозяев?  
— Что?! Ах ты!  
Мужчина попытался ударить мальчишку, но тот увернулся и забрался под машину. Теперь шипение раздавалось уже оттуда. Арей достал его и взял за плечо, не позволяя вырваться. Пацан вздрогнул и прижал ушки, глядя на него недоверчиво, но больше не пытаясь навредить.  
— Расскажи мне, как ты живешь, — потребовал дьявол.  
— А тебе какое дело? — огрызнулся пацан.  
— Тебя дома бьют? Плохо к тебе относятся?  
— Ну да... Меня отец бьет и не кормит.  
— Хочешь что-то изменить?  
— А тебе что?  
— Хочешь или нет?  
— Ну хочу, а что?  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
— Есть.  
Арей увел мальчишку с собой, не встретив возражений. Привез в кафе и сунул ему в руки меню, позволив заказать все, чего захочется.  
— Я не умею читать, — покачал головой мальчишка.  
Мысленно сматерившись, дьявол сам заказал для него еду. Паренек ел жадно, хватал все руками и запихивал в рот. Понятие «культура» явно было не для него. Глядя на него, Арей испытывал брезгливое презрение. К его отцу за то, что произвел на свет того, кого сделал несчастным. Он не раз замечал, какими злыми становятся люди рядом со своими детьми. Чтобы терпеть детские выходки, нужно было обладать поистине адским терпением. А их рожали и воспитывали все подряд.  
Арей и сам был отцом, далеким от идеала. Он признавал свои ошибки, но все равно не мог их исправить. Будь его воля, он не стал бы создавать жизнь совсем. Но судьба распорядилась иначе...  
— Ты весь такой на понтах, — нахально заметил мальчишка, вгрызаясь в сочную куриную ножку. — И машина у тебя крутая, и папашу ты моего заткнул, и деньгами соришь во все стороны.  
— Это твое «спасибо»? — хмыкнул дьявол, впрочем, не сильно обидевшись.  
— Я тоже так хочу, — пробубнил мальчишка, набивая рот едой.  
— Как твое имя?  
— Деймон. Мамке понравилось, что оно созвучно с «демон», вот она меня так и назвала.  
— Глупо.  
Мальчишка пожал плечами.  
— Возможно, не я имя себе придумывал. Папаша так меня вообще кроме как тварью и мерзким ублюдком никак больше не называл.  
— Наелся? — брезгливо поинтересовался Арей. — Тогда пойдем домой.  
— Не пойду домой, папаша меня из дома все равно выкинет!  
— Ко мне домой.  
— К тебе? Зачем?  
— Жить.  
— Ты... хочешь взять меня к себе жить?  
— Да.  
Больше вопросов не было. Всю дорогу мальчишка молчал и пристально присматривался к Арею. Недоверчиво, осторожно.  
— У меня был сын, — усмехнулся Арей, поглядывая на него краем глаза, чтобы не слишком отвлекаться от вождения. — Его мать забрала его у меня. Я встретил его так же, как тебя. Подобрал с улицы оборванца. Накормил и привел к себе в дом.  
Мальчишка побоялся что-либо ответить. Вдруг еще ляпнул бы что-нибудь не то...  
— А потом он сам бросил меня, — продолжал дьявол, не нуждаясь в чужих ответах. — Ушел с моим злейшим врагом. Я рад, что он ушел. Я был ему плохим отцом. Но я боюсь, что с ним ему будет еще хуже. Я просто хотел бы знать, что с ним сейчас все хорошо.  
На несколько минут в салоне снова повисла пауза. Дорога за город была не близкой. Арей любил добираться до дома по часу-полтора. Не было смысла торопиться. Он готов был тащиться с мизерной скоростью ради самого процесса езды. Деревья мелькали за окнами, сменяя друг друга. Облака прятались за лесом. Вокруг не было больше ни души. Это умиротворяло.  
— Это... Прости... Что я тогда ножом... — подал голос Деймон.  
— Ничего, — отозвался Арей.  
— Я не знал, что ты можешь отнестись ко мне хорошо...  
— Я научу тебя читать.  
— Спасибо...  
Жить с Ареем оказалось не так уж плохо. Взявшись обучать мальчишку, он спрашивал строго, но никогда не выходил из себя из-за ошибок. Деймон, привыкший, что на него орут, был очень рад такой терпеливости. Несмотря на показную наглость, внутри он был забитым ребенком с заниженной самооценкой. Арей понимал это и всегда говорил с ним, как с равным. Поправлял, объяснял то, что было непонятно.  
— Я тупой, да? — вздыхал Деймон, почесывая в затылке.  
— Все делают ошибки, — утешал Арей. — На них нужно учиться. Без них ничего не получится.  
— Я даже читать не умею...  
— Твои родители очень хреново тебя воспитывали.  
— Да меня батя вообще не воспитывал! Как мамка свалила, он сразу на меня забил совсем. Даже кормить перестал, вот воровать и пришлось... Наверное, потому что я не человек.  
Арей вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
— Я наполовину человек, наполовину демон, — пояснил мальчишка. — Мамка демоном была.  
— Интересно, — усмехнулся дьявол. — И ты можешь принимать истинный облик?  
— Ага, во! — с удовольствием продемонстрировал Деймон, расправляя крылья.  
— А летать умеешь?  
— Не-а, меня не учили. Мамка со мной возилась, но запрещала мне свои способности использовать. А потом свалила вообще.  
— Я научу, пойдем.  
Деймон вышел в сад вслед за Ареем и, попытавшись подняться за ним в небо, только подпрыгнул, сделал несколько неуклюжих взмахов и пропахал носом землю. Спустя пару часов тренировок у него начало понемногу получаться. Под конец мальчишка начал верить в себя, и Арей, похвалив его, сказал, что на сегодня хватит. Деймон радостно засмеялся. Когда дьявол погладил его по голове, он вздрогнул, поднимая на него удивленные глаза.  
— Тебя никогда никто не гладил? — догадываясь об ответе, поинтересовался Арей.  
— Ну, мамка давно гладила, но я уже этого и не помню, — смущенно буркнул мальчишка, напуская на себя неуклюжую суровость. И, внезапно взяв Арея за руку, искренне пробормотал: — Спасибо тебе... За все.

Расслабляясь после тяжелого дня, Арей был отвлечен от своего любимого занятия. Когда он допивал уже третий бокал, к нему подошел Деймон и напряженно посмотрел на бутылку.  
— Чего? — с недовольством огрызнулся Арей.  
— Когда папа пил такое, он особенно сильно на меня набрасывался... — тихо пояснил мальчишка.  
— Такое, — презрительно фыркнул дьявол. — Да это вино стоит дороже, чем весь твой папа.  
— Ты не будешь меня бить?  
— Нет.  
— Просто папа обычно не бил меня, если я сидел тихо. А пьяному ему достаточно было просто меня увидеть, чтобы побить...  
— Я тебя не трону, — пообещал Арей.  
Мальчишка покосился на вино с неприязнью, но больше ничего не сказал. Он уселся рядом и принялся нервно покусывать коготки.  
— Ты что делаешь? — удивился Арей.  
Деймон вздрогнул и уставился на свои когти так, будто впервые в жизни их видел.  
— Привычка...  
— Странная привычка.  
— Какая есть, — пожал плечами мальчишка.  
Арей сходил на кухню и, вернувшись, ссыпал в тарелку горстку сухариков.  
— Лучше их грызи, — усмехнулся он, усаживаясь обратно.  
Деймон забрался в кресло, принимаясь хрустеть сухариками. Безжалостно разгрызая их острыми зубками. Мальчишка был похож на дикого зверенка, которому дали погрызть косточку. Арей взял его за подбородок и развернул к себе, припадая к искусанным губам и проходясь языком по клычкам. Деймон охнул и подался навстречу. Когда дьявол отстранился, он явно был разочарован.  
— Еще... — попросил он настойчиво. Арей усмехнулся, облизывая губы. — Ну еще...  
— Зачем?  
— Это клево...  
Вняв просьбам, Арей поцеловал снова. Мальчишка попытался ответить — неумело, но с энтузиазмом. Учиться целоваться было явно приятнее, чем учиться читать.  
Впрочем, читать Деймону тоже со временем понравилось. Он часами засиживался с книжкой, изредка поглядывая на то, как работает Арей. Вскоре он заинтересовался и этим. И попросил еще чему-нибудь научить.  
Однажды, возвратившись домой, Арей обнаружил Деймона мастерящим игрушечного робота. Мальчишка был настолько увлечен, что заметил Арея далеко не сразу. И, заметив, тут же с восторгом продемонстрировал свое творение. Глядя на то, как робот идет, подчиняясь кнопкам на пульте управления, дьявол одобрительно похлопал в ладоши. Деймон лучился гордостью. Но ровно до тех пор, пока робот внезапно не замер, перестав слушаться команд.  
— Ну вот... — расстроено вздохнул мальчишка, понурив голову. — Совсем я тупой...  
— Ты сдаешься, когда только начал?  
— Ну, я...  
— Ничего никогда не заработает с первого раза.  
— Правда? И у тебя не с первого раза?  
— Первый запуск всегда тестовый. Ты смотришь, что сделал не так, и исправляешь.  
Мальчишка улыбнулся, явно обрадованный этим словам.  
— Я думал, что у всех все получается сразу, а я просто тупой. Мне папаша все время говорил, что я тупой и ни на что не способный, когда я за что-то брался.  
— Конечно, — презрительно хмыкнул Арей. — Он тебя даже читать не научил.  
— Он сказал, что бесполезно меня чему-то учить, потому что я тупой и ничему не научусь...  
— Это он тупой, — категорично отрезал дьявол. — Я же научил. Проблема воспитания в том, что дети до определенного возраста еще не понимают, что такое ложь. И верят в любую дурь, которая взбредет в голову их родителей. Ты не должен слепо чему-то верить.  
Деймон обнял его за пояс, утыкаясь в тощую грудь, обтянутую облегающей майкой. И с благодарностью прошептал:  
— Спасибо за то, что поверил в меня...

Арею не спалось. Он стоял на балконе и курил, когда к нему тихо подошел Деймон и встал рядом. Задрав голову, мальчишка затаив дыхание смотрел на звездное небо. Широкое, громадное, таинственное и такое непостижимое.  
— Хочу туда! — заявил он, тыкая пальцем в небосвод. — Когда-нибудь.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Арей, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. Мальчишка прижался к нему, радостно улыбаясь.  
Дьявол сдержал обещание. Спустя годы научный центр Рая пополнился еще одним талантливым сотрудником. Еще одна несчастная душа обрела счастье и дом.

***

Подобное не раз происходило и в других реальностях. Если бы Арей интересовался этим, если бы знал еще и того себя... Как стал бы к себе относиться? Смог бы поверить, что способен не только на ненависть и боль?

***

Арей был очень зол. Уже целых полдня он находился рядом с людьми, и его терпение вот-вот готово было лопнуть. Наконец отвязавшись от сотрудников мэрии и назойливых журналистов, он направился к себе в кабинет, чтобы немного покурить в одиночестве и успокоиться, а потом уже ехать домой, восстановив шаткое душевное равновесие. Оттеснив плечом попавшуюся на пути девушку, дьявол принялся раздраженно отпирать дверь.  
— До свидания, монстр Адамс, — бросила она ему в спину, намеренно коверкая обращение «мистер».  
Арей заскрежетал зубами, но догонять ее не стал. Его и без того слишком измотало долгое общение. Все, чего он хотел — так это вернуться домой и выпить.  
Он открыл шкаф, чтобы наконец сбросить надоевший костюм и переодеться. И ошарашенно отпрянул, пытаясь определить, не начались ли у него галлюцинации. В его шкафу почему-то сидела связанная девушка. Развязав ее, он помог ей вылезти из шкафа и хмуро поинтересовался, что она там забыла.  
— Меня заперли! — пожаловалась она, разминая затекшие ноги.  
— А какого хрена именно в моем шкафу? — возмутился Арей.  
— Тот, кто это сделал... Он... Он думает, что вы неуравновешенный и убьете меня... — смущенно пояснила девушка.  
— Где он? Пошли, я ему в морду дам!  
— Думаю, он уже ушел с работы...  
— Тогда я его завтра убью, — пообещал Арей.  
— Правда убьете?  
— А чего он меня психом считает!  
— А разве тогда вы не поведете себя как псих? — резонно возразила девушка.  
— А пусть не говорит про меня гадости! — разъярился дьявол.  
— Про вас многие говорят... О вашем вспыльчивом нраве ходят легенды. Но вас уважают и ценят. Правда, любят обсуждать всякие слухи. Но не перестают при этом вами восхищаться...  
Арей подозревал нечто подобное. Впрочем, так относились ко многим знаменитостям. Восхищались, любили... И вечно перемывали им все кости.  
— А ты что обо мне думаешь? — заинтересовался он.  
— Я думаю, что вы хороший.  
— И ты не веришь во все эти слухи?  
— Я не знаю, что из них является правдой, а что нет. Но даже если все это правда, я все равно думаю, что вы хороший.  
— Почему?  
— Вы ведь сделали много хорошего для людей. Хорошее для меня важнее плохого.  
Арей хмыкнул и окинул девушку взглядом. Стройная, рыженькая, немного растрепанная... Хорошенькая.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он, немного успокоившись.  
— Виэнн.  
— Ты далеко живешь? Подбросить тебя домой?  
— Да, далеко. Если вы хотите... Наверное, автобусы не ходят уже...  
Сев в машину, девушка искренне поблагодарила Арея за помощь.  
— Куда тебя везти? — лениво поинтересовался он, предвкушая несколько лишних минут за рулем.  
Но все оказалось далеко не так радужно. Виэнн жила почти за городом, совсем в другой стороне от его дома. И на обратную дорогу Арей потратил бы не меньше пары часов.  
— Ой... Простите... Тогда я сама как-нибудь доберусь... — смутилась девушка, когда он озвучил ей свои мысли.  
— Хочешь переночевать у меня? — предложил дьявол. — У меня большой дом, тебе найдется место.  
— Но это...  
— Боишься?  
— Просто неудобно...  
— Ты не будешь меня стеснять, — уверил он.  
Девушка наконец согласилась и еще раз поблагодарила за помощь. Дом Арея восхитил ее. Роскошный, богато обставленный, но пыльный и как будто нежилой. Дьявол показал ей комнату и, помня о слабостях людей, предложил поужинать. Пока он копался в холодильнике в поисках чего-нибудь, что можно было разогреть, Виэнн встала у окна. Закат завораживал своей красотой. Она смотрела, не отрываясь, и улыбалась.  
Когда Арей окликнул ее, она откликнулась только с третьего раза и, извинившись, уселась за стол, принимаясь за еду.  
— Просто никак не успеваю насмотреться... — рассеянно пояснила Виэнн. — Я не могла представить даже, что так бывает... Такая красота...  
Дьявол вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
— Разве ты раньше этого не видела?  
— Нет... Я только год назад смогла видеть... Иногда мне до сих пор бывает сложно ко всему привыкнуть. Спасибо вам... Это благодаря вам мне смогли вернуть зрение.  
— Благодаря мне?  
— Благодаря вашим изобретениям...  
Арей задумался, припоминая. Пару лет назад к нему обратилась с просьбой о помощи одна больница. Она отличалась от остальных тем, что бралась только за тех, у кого не было шансов. За неизлечимо и смертельно больных.  
Встав из-за стола, он отошел к окну. Закат тускнел с каждой минутой. Арей усмехнулся, прикрывая глаза. Если бы она знала... Если бы знала, как он проводил опыты... Скольких убил, чтобы помочь немногим...  
— Поэтому ты думаешь, что я хороший? — спросил он с насмешкой.  
— Да, — кивнула Виэнн. — Но не только... Я думаю, что все хорошие. Какие бы плохие поступки ни совершали... Они делают это не просто так. В глубине души у всех есть что-то доброе. Никто не рождается плохим.  
— Подойди сюда, — позвал Арей. Приобняв подошедшую девушку за плечи, он присел на подоконник. — Смотри, там, над лесом, небо все еще светлое. Облака на закате бывают очень красивыми. Иногда цвета заката принимают совсем невообразимый вид. Скоро взойдет луна, и ее свет будет блестеть на тихой глади озера.  
— Столько оттенков... Столько красок заката... И как колышется вода... Столько всего можно увидеть... Столько всего...  
Арей слышал в ее голосе детский восторг. Она восхищалась всем, что представало перед ее глазами. Ценила то, к чему все привыкли. Чему не придавали значения. Это дарило какие-то странные ощущения. И их не хотелось терять.  
— Хочешь прогуляться со мной к озеру? — предложил дьявол.  
— Хочу, — улыбнулась девушка.  
Перемахнув через подоконник, он помог перебраться ей. Виэнн залюбовалась озером. Усевшись на берегу, она обняла руками колени, вглядываясь в отблески заката на мирной глади воды.  
— Тебе нравится здесь? — тихо спросил Арей, остановившись позади.  
— Да, очень нравится, — откликнулась девушка, оборачиваясь и глядя на него с благодарностью.  
На небе уже показались первые звезды. Небо здесь было почти бескрайним. С балкона выделенной Виэнн комнаты открывался не менее прекрасный вид. Природные просторы, лес, сад внизу... В лунном свете все это казалось волшебным. Девушка не ложилась до глубокой ночи, любуясь этой красотой.  
Проснувшись утром, она с ужасом осознала, что давно опоздала на работу. Выбежав из комнаты, столкнулась с Ареем и затараторила что-то об увольнении. Дьявол, смеясь, положил руки ей на плечи, пытаясь успокоить.  
— Мне там сегодня делать нечего, — усмехнулся он, глядя в ее огромные наивные глаза.  
— А как же я? Меня же уволят...  
— Не уволят. Хочешь быть моей помощницей? Будешь везде за мной таскаться, отшивать тех, кто ко мне лезет, и бездельничать.  
— Думаю, что я это могу...  
— Ну вот и отлично, — подытожил Арей. — Хочешь покататься по загородной трассе? Меня это всегда так успокаивает.  
Всю поездку Виэнн неотрывно смотрела в окно. Отъехав немного от города, Арей остановился и вышел из машины, предложив прогуляться. Вокруг было тихо и пустынно — по обеим сторонам дороги расстилались только бескрайние леса и поля.  
Когда Виэнн вылезла из машины, Арей притянул ее к себе и поцеловал. Она застыла в изумлении, но он лишь крепче прижал ее к себе и запустил руку в густые рыжие волосы, а другой полез под одежду, заставляя выгибаться навстречу. Девушка шумно выдохнула, ощущая, как он ласкает ее грудь под тонкой тканью рубашки, и застонала, прижимаясь к нему.  
Арей взял ее прямо здесь, на капоте своего автомобиля. Не трудясь снимать с себя одежду, не слишком беспокоясь о том, что их увидят проезжающие мимо водители. Он двигался, нависая над ней и тяжело дыша, с наслаждением входя во влажную теплоту. Она стонала, цепляясь за него и запрокидывая голову, а он жадно целовал подставленную шею и рычал сквозь зубы, с каждым толчком наращивая темп.  
Когда Арей кончил, Виэнн сползла на землю и едва не рухнула вниз, но он подхватил ее и отнес на заднее сидение, а сам сел за руль и откинулся в кресле, восстанавливая дыхание.  
— Ты мне нравишься, — усмехнулся дьявол, вгоняя девушку в краску. — Хочешь жить со мной?  
— Да, — не раздумывая, согласилась Виэнн.  
— Ты можешь так легко согласиться жить с незнакомым тебе человеком?  
— Вы не незнакомый мне человек...  
— Ты меня совсем не знаешь.  
— Мне это не важно. То, что вы сделали, для меня важнее всего остального.  
Арей хмыкнул и закурил, стряхивая пепел из окна прямо на дорогу. Наивность девушки и привлекала его, и отталкивала. Ее странная непоколебимая уверенность в том, что в каждом есть хорошее, и именно оно достойно внимания... Это напоминало о чем-то важном, давно забытом. О чем-то, что когда-то приносило счастье. А потом боль.  
Однажды Виэнн узнала о том, что он демон. Вышла в сад ночью и увидела его парящим в небе на огромных кожистых крыльях. Она долго вглядывалась в темноту, прежде чем он заметил ее и плавно приземлился.  
— Ты здорово летаешь! — воскликнула она. В ее голосе совсем не было испуга — только детский восторг. — Хотела бы я тоже уметь летать...  
Усмехнувшись, Арей подхватил ее на руки и взлетел, давая ощутить свободу полета. Виэнн ахнула, вцепляясь в него, и радостно засмеялась, подставляя лицо ветру.  
Арей открыл ей целый мир. Новый, прекрасный и захватывающий. Они путешествовали, летали, катались на мотоцикле, ходили в лес и сидели у озера теплыми летними вечерами, глядя на закат. Виэнн была счастлива.  
Но как-то раз счастье омрачила темная тень прошлого. Открыв дверь после нескольких минут непрерывного настойчивого стука, Арей обнаружил за ней мужчину, который тут же, без слов, ударил его в лицо. Дьявол не замедлил дать сдачи.  
— Ты!.. Ты!.. Ты!.. Убью!!! — завопил незваный гость, хватаясь за скулу.  
— Ты вообще кто, придурок? — мрачно поинтересовался Арей.  
Виэнн, выглянувшая из кухни, тут же узнала мужчину.  
— Джонатан? — удивленно окликнула она и пояснила, подходя к дьяволу: — Помнишь, как мы познакомились? Это он запер меня в шкафу...  
Такого исчерпывающего объяснения Арею было достаточно. Схватив мужчину за шкирку, он поволок его за дом.  
— Какого хрена ты сюда приперся? — вопрошал он по дороге.  
— Ты забрал мою Виэнн! — возмущенно верещал незваный гость. — Она принадлежит мне!  
— Она человек и не может никому принадлежать, — категорично отрезал Арей.  
— Она моя! Если бы не я, она бы сдохла!  
— И что же ты такого сделал?  
— Она на мои деньги жила! На мои!  
Прерывая этот бессмысленный поток агрессии, Арей макнул мужчину головой в озеро. Тот захрипел и задергался, начав судорожно хватать ртом воздух, когда дьявол рывком выдернул его из воды.  
— Остыл?  
Мужчина принялся грязно ругаться, за что снова был погружен в озеро. На этот раз Арей продержал его под водой немного дольше.  
— Здесь все принадлежит мне. Запомнил? — холодно произнес он, отбросив его на землю.  
Последний в жизни мужчины испепеляющий взгляд был направлен на Арея. Закинув бездыханное тело себе на плечо, дьявол отволок его в лабораторию. Даже от последних подонков порой бывала польза. Он ставил на них опыты и спасал кого-то вроде Виэнн.  
— Ты убил его, — вздрогнув, заметила он, встретившись по дороге.  
— А почему я не должен был этого делать? — хмыкнул Арей, кидая тело на стол и берясь за нож.  
Виэнн шокировано наблюдала, как он расчленяет человека, которого она знала. Без единой эмоции, с медицинской точностью.  
— Значит, все же... То, что про тебя говорили... Было правдой... — выдавила она, прикрывая рот рукой.  
— Ты меня совсем не знаешь.  
Развернувшись, она выбежала прочь. Арей нашел ее сидящей в гостиной на диване, когда закончил и принял душ. Виэнн сидела, обняв колени руками, и задумчиво смотрела в пол.  
— Что у тебя было с этим мужиком? — спросил дьявол, садясь рядом с ней.  
— Я сирота, — тихо ответила Виэнн. — Я росла в приюте, а когда потеряла зрение, меня перевели в пансион для слепых. Джонатан был его попечителем. Когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать, он начал преследовать меня. Дарил подарки, приставал ко мне, трогал... Все закрывали на это глаза — ведь он был попечителем. Я ничего не могла поделать. Я пыталась найти работу, но не могла найти нормальной работы для слепых... Потом мне сделали операцию. Я смогла уйти из пансиона и устроиться на работу. Но потом Джонатан нашел меня и здесь...  
— И запер в моем шкафу, чтобы отомстить за то, что ты ему не дала?  
— Да. Он снова начал приставать ко мне, даже пытался изнасиловать. Но теперь все было не так просто. И он понял наконец, что я ненавижу его приставания. Тогда он решил меня убить. Но сам побоялся, побоялся сесть в тюрьму. Вот и...  
— Зато теперь он сгодится на материал для опытов, — безжалостно хмыкнул Арей.  
Виэнн прижалась к нему, кладя голову на жесткое плечо.  
— Тебе кто-то сделал больно когда-то?  
— С чего ты взяла?  
— Ты убиваешь...  
— А разве нельзя убивать просто так? Зачем существовать человеку, который приперся ко мне в дом и пытался здесь командовать?  
— Трудно убить, не испытывая к людям презрения и ненависти. А это нельзя испытывать, если не причинили боли...  
— Я демон. Для меня люди просто вещи. Люди же легко пускают животных на мясо. Так же легко я убиваю людей.  
— Я... Я понимаю. Я тоже ем мясо животных... А ко мне ты добр... Даже если я для тебя просто любимое домашнее животное. Иногда их очень любят. Главное, что я люблю тебя.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — улыбнулся Арей, приобнимая Виэнн за плечи и целуя бледную, мягкую ладонь. — Ты хорошая.  
— Несмотря на то, что я человек?  
— Мне приятно смотреть, как люди счастливы благодаря мне.  
Виэнн улыбнулась, устраиваясь у него на плече и безмятежно прикрывая глаза. Что бы Арей ни делал, для нее он все равно всегда оставался хорошим.

Когда Айон пришел навестить Арея, он неожиданно наткнулся на его семью. По гостиной бегали двое демонят — мальчик и девочка.  
— Смотри, какие хорошенькие, — похвалился дьявол, пихая ему в руки только что пойманного демоненка.  
Демоненка Айон взял, и с минуту они оба в недоумении изучали друг друга. Потом малыш задергался и, отпущенный на волю, убежал резвиться. В дверях на мгновение промелькнула Виэнн и, спешно поздоровавшись, упорхнула по своим делам.  
— Ну как? — спросил Арей отца. — Тебе нравится моя семья?  
— Тебе с ними хорошо, я вижу, — хмыкнул Айон, глядя на то, как сын ловит очередного демоненка и легонько покусывает за торчащие ушки, а тот хихикает и норовит схватить за волосы в ответ.  
Оторвавшись от детей, Арей обнял отца и, уткнувшись ему в плечо, сцепил руки в замок на его поясе.  
— Я думал, что ты мертв... — тихо шепнул Айон, зарываясь лицом в черные с проседью волосы. — Я не уберег тебя... Я должен был защитить тебя... Чтобы с тобой ничего не случилось... По моей вине ты прожил жизнь несчастным... Неужели ты все еще способен дарить кому-то любовь?  
— Ты был слишком занят, чтобы меня искать, — усмехнулся Арей. — Ты пытался разрушить Ад. Да и потом ты был вечно занят... Мне не раз приходила мысль клонировать тебя, когда ты уделял мне слишком мало внимания. Чтобы хотя бы один из тебя всецело принадлежал мне.  
— Как я рад, что до этого не дошло, — облегченно выдохнул архангел.  
Дьявол рассмеялся. Его смех прервал долгий поцелуй.  
— Твой способ вечно сглаживать конфликты сексом мне тоже нравится, — нахально усмехнулся Арей, прижимаясь ближе.  
Айон хмыкнул, сознавая, что сын прав. Он частенько уходил от неприятного разговора таким способом. Впрочем, Арей был явно не против...

Арей и сам не заметил, как быстро подросли дети. Сын много общался, и в доме вечно ошивались какие-то его друзья. А вот дочь росла нелюдимой и предпочитала одиночество. Дни она проводила в своей комнате. Задумчивая, странная... Совсем не похожая на брата.  
Она чувствовала себя одинокой. Завидовала брату за то, что у него есть друзья. Ей было неуютно среди людей, но даже не с кем поделиться тем, что на душе. Поэтому все чувства она выражала через свои картины...  
Арей был хорошим отцом, хоть и сам не ожидал от себя такого. Дети любили его и пытались о нем заботиться. В меру того, как могли.  
— Тебе плохо, да? — обеспокоенно спросил сын, залезая на диван рядом с Ареем. Тот покосился на бокал вина в своей руке и покачал головой. — Хочешь, я тебе буду в лаборатории помогать? А то ты часто выглядишь уставшим...  
— Это не от работы. У меня уже столько денег, что мне вообще нет нужды что-либо делать. Если я захочу, я даже смогу нанять человека, который будет меня из комнаты в комнату носить.  
— Тогда что с тобой?  
— Ничего.  
— Но ты выглядишь измученным... — продолжал робко настаивать демоненок. — Я хочу тебе помочь... Хочу знать, почему ты выглядишь так устало...  
— Потому что ты достаешь меня дурацкими вопросами, — холодно огрызнулся Арей.  
Сын виновато опустил голову.  
— Прости... Я больше не буду спрашивать...  
Дьявол отставил бокал и мрачно взглянул в окно. Он не любил такие разговоры. Не любил напоминаний о своем безумии. Об аде, который истощал и мучил. Не хотел объяснять причин.  
— Ты еще не дорос до взрослых проблем, — бросил он небрежно, надеясь этой фразой раз и навсегда отделаться от сына. Но тот нахмурился и обиженно отвернулся.  
— Ты думаешь, что раз я младше тебя, значит я тебя хуже? — спросил он горько.  
— Нет, — ответил Арей уже мягче.  
— Все взрослые так думают...  
— Я так не думаю.  
Приобняв сына, он поцеловал его в макушку и примирительно потрепал по волосам.  
— Я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
Демоненок улыбнулся и уткнулся ему в плечо.  
— Я обещал Ари пойти и посмотреть ее рисунки. Пойдем вместе? — предложил он.  
Арей согласился.  
В комнате дочери картины были повсюду. Висели на стенах, стояли на полках, на столе, несколько лежало на полу. Яркие, сюрреалистичные, странные, непонятные.  
— О чем ты думаешь, когда рисуешь? — заинтересовался Арей, разглядывая эти хаотичные наброски.  
— Я не знаю, — ответила дочь, подходя к нему. — То есть, я знаю, о чем думаю, я знаю, что рисую, но я не нахожу для этого слов. Поэтому я и рисую это... Это то, для чего не существует слов.  
Дьявол обнял ее и погладил по голове. Он и гордился ей и одновременно за нее боялся. Страшно иметь чувства, для которых не существует слов... Страшно не суметь объяснить самому себе, что происходит в твоей голове...  
Девочка рисовала прекрасные, завораживающие картины. И до поры до времени это не доставляло никаких проблем...

Уже несколько дней она не выходила из комнаты. Когда Арей зашел к ней, то застал ее сидящей перед только что законченной картиной. Девушка дрожала, обхватив себя руками, и неотрывно смотрела на холст. В гуще ярких красок все было окутано черной паутиной.  
— Что это? — хмуро поинтересовался дьявол.  
— Не знаю... — выдавила Ари. Ее голос слабо подрагивал от напряжения. — Я не могла перестать рисовать...  
Она попыталась встать, но пошатнулась и едва не упала. Арей подхватил ее и донес до кровати. Девушка заснула почти мгновенно. Ослабевшая от долгой напряженной работы, она нуждалась в восстановлении сил.  
Когда в поисках сына в комнату зашел Айон, Арей сидел на кровати рядом с дочерью.  
— Все в порядке? — осторожно спросил архангел.  
— Моя дочь сумасшедшая, — мрачно отозвался дьявол. — Она неделю не выходила из комнаты и сказала, что не могла перестать рисовать.  
— Может, ты преувеличиваешь?  
— Ты не видел, в каком я состоянии ее нашел.  
— В ней много чувств, которые она может выражать только через картины, — вздохнул Айон. — И это отнимает у нее душевные силы.  
— Я за нее переживаю! — разъяренно воскликнул Арей, возмущенный тем, что отец никак не желает его понять. — Я не хочу, чтобы так было!  
— Ты с этим ничего не сделаешь. Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты впадал в ярость. Но я же ничего не могу с этим поделать.  
— Я буду ей запрещать!  
— Так ты сделаешь только хуже. Если ты запретишь ей писать картины, эмоции, что она никак не сможет выразить, сведут ее с ума.  
— Это ненормально!  
— А ты сам-то нормальный?  
— Да пошел ты!  
Они могли бы препираться и дальше, если бы не тихий плач, раздавшийся за яростными возгласами. Арей вздрогнул и обернулся к дочери.  
— Значит, я сумасшедшая? — выдавила та сквозь слезы.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдала, как я, — попытался объяснить дьявол, осторожно касаясь ее руки, но Ари оттолкнула его.  
— Ненавижу тебя! Мало того, что даже ты меня не понимаешь, ты хочешь отобрать единственное, что понимает меня! Знай, что если запретишь мне писать картины, я вскрою себе вены! Я сбегу из дома и убью себя!  
— Прекрати, — нахмурился Арей, прижимая ее к себе и пытаясь успокоить.  
— Отстань! — в истерике вскричала дочь.  
Она билась в его руках и вопила, пытаясь вырваться. Дьявол толкнул ее на кровать, велев успокоиться, но Ари швырнула в него тяжелой книгой, от которой он едва успел увернуться.  
— Ты понимаешь, что так и убить можно?! — взбесившись, воскликнул он.  
— А мне плевать!  
Не сдержавшись, Арей влепил ей крепкую пощечину.  
— Тебе смирительную рубашку надо, — процедил он яростно.  
Ари опустилась на постель и мрачно уставилась в пол.  
— Я не хочу жить. Лучше бы я не родилась. Только мой брат, — безжизненным голосом произнесла она. — Какой в этом смысл? Какой смысл знать, что я сумасшедшая, если с этим все равно ничего не поделать?  
— Я тоже сумасшедший. И с этим тоже ничего не поделать.  
— Я испытываю чувства, которые не могу выразить словами. Я рисую, потому что хочу, чтобы кто-то взглянул на мои картины и понял, что я чувствую. Я ищу, как выразить это картинами понятно... Я не могла остановиться, потому что думала, что вот-вот смогу понятно это выразить. Но у меня так и не получилось...  
Подняв глаза, девушка посмотрела на отца. Неожиданно решительно и уверенно.  
— Ты не нашел никого, кто бы тебя понял. Но все равно сделал людям много добра. Так и я. Я стану художницей, и люди будут смотреть на мои картины.

Она исполнила свое обещание. Спустя полгода Арей пришел на ее первую выставку. Дочь улыбалась, глядя на людей, которые любовались ее картинами. Она вложила в это очень много усилий. А он дал на все это денег.  
Заметив отца, она подошла к нему.  
— Я... Я хотела сказать... — начала она, смущаясь. — Что очень люблю тебя, папа... Хоть ты меня и не понимаешь... Я тебя очень люблю... Ты мне помог...  
Арей приобнял ее за плечи и поцеловал в лоб. Он был рад, что хотя бы чем-то смог помочь. Главное, ей стало легче. Ее безумие мучило меньше, чем его.

***

Арей в тот день вернулся домой, неся на руках избитого демоненка. Грязного, оборванного, маленького и беззащитного. Едва придя в сознание, тот испуганно встрепенулся и жалобно посмотрел на дьявола, пролепетав дрожащим голоском:  
— Что со мной будет? Вы ничего плохого со мной не сделаете? Вы не будете меня бить?  
— Нет, — пообещал Арей, осторожно коснувшись его и погладив по волосам. — Я хочу тебе помочь. Почему ты оказался на улице?  
Демоненок смутился и опустил глаза, не решаясь смотреть на Арея.  
— Я... Я Ник... — представился он. — Меня дядя побил и выбросил... Я сказал, что папа был хороший... Мне так мама говорила... А дядя сказал, что папа злой и демон! Я сказал, что я сам демон, и дядя меня побил!  
— А кто твой папа? — насторожился Арей.  
— Папа Айон! Он хороший!  
— Ты его видел?  
Демоненок помотал головой.  
— Но мама говорила, что он хороший... А мама всегда права...  
— А кто твоя мама?  
— Мама была хорошая...  
— Она была человеком?  
— Да...  
Арей скрипнул зубами и нервно сжал кулак. Кажется, ему срочно нужно было кое с кем поговорить...  
Оставив демоненка с Агваресом, он отправился к отцу. Айон оказался крайне ошарашен, когда сын ворвался к нему в кабинет, схватил за ворот и начал трясти, буравя бешеным взглядом.  
— Ты трахал людей?! Трахал?!  
— Э... Что? — обескураженно выдавил архангел.  
— Ты трахал людей!  
— Ну... Вроде... Да...  
— Зачем?!  
— Ну... По-разному... Просто...  
Закончить ему не дали. Кулак сына метко прилетел прямо в глаз. Айон схватил его за руку, удерживая от нового удара.  
— Ты чего разбушевался?  
— Ты трахал людей!  
— Это мое дело, кого и когда я трахал! К тому же, это было давно!  
На этот раз ему прилетело с другой руки. Скрутив сына, архангел сдержанно поинтересовался, с чего его вдруг стали волновать подобные детали чужой личной жизни.  
— Я нашел твоего ребенка, — мрачно пояснил Арей.  
— Что? — переспросил Айон, ослабляя хватку.  
Дьявол вырвался и принялся раздраженно отряхиваться.  
— Что слышал, — злобно огрызнулся он. — Нахрена ты трахал человека?  
— Я случайно! — принялся оправдываться отец. — Ну что мне его теперь, обратно запихнуть?  
— Да пошел ты!  
Отвернувшись от злого взгляда, Айон только бесконечно тяжело вздохнул. Ему больше нечего было сказать, да Арей и не собирался слушать. Он молчал и хмурился все время, пока отец общался с ребенком, которого все же решил навестить.  
— Он тебе не нужен, — с неприязнью заметил Арей, когда архангел оставил демоненка и повернулся к нему.  
— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы ему жилось хорошо, потому что должен, — пожал плечами Айон. — Но да, он мне не нужен.  
— Видишь, ты никому не нужен, — мрачно усмехнулся дьявол, садясь рядом с демоненком и кладя руку на его хрупкое плечо.  
— Я знаю, — удивленно отозвался тот. — Но меня не будут бить?  
— Хочешь остаться со мной?  
— Ты не будешь меня бить?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда хочу, — обрадовался демоненок, заулыбавшись.  
— Арей, ты точно этого хочешь? — с сомнением уточнил Айон. С сына, кажется, хватало одного Агвареса. Несчастного, страдающего. Это было в тягость им обоим. Арею вообще не стоило доверять детей.  
— Он больше никому не нужен. Это ты виноват, что он родился, и что ему было плохо. Тебе на всех наплевать.  
Архангел помрачнел и промолчал в ответ. Можно подумать, Арей не испытал бы ревности, если бы он забрал себе этого ребенка и стал растить как своего сына... Что бы он сейчас ни сделал, это вконец испортило бы их отношения. Поэтому Айон просто ушел прочь, хлопнув дверью.  
Арею было плевать на его уход. Он отвел демоненка в новую комнату. Тот искренне изумлялся такой роскоши. С опаской залез на кровать и пощупал мягкую постель, замирая от восторга.  
— Где же ты раньше жил? — хмыкнул Арей, заметив, какое произвел на него впечатление.  
— На чердаке. В углу...  
— Это теперь твоя комната. Можешь здесь делать что хочешь.  
— У меня целая комната... — восхищенно протянул демоненок.  
Дьявол усмехнулся, глядя на то, как он зарывается носом в мягкие подушки. Арей, казалось бы, не сделал ничего особенного. Но даже этой малостью осчастливил того, кто раньше страдал.  
На следующий день их навестил неприятный визитер. Ранним утром Арея разбудил настойчивый грохот. Мысленно поклявшись убить того, кто окажется за дверью, дьявол спустился и открыл. Перед ним стоял крупный мужчина, взбешенный, подвыпивший и явно чем-то сильно недовольный. Демоненок, увязавшийся за Ареем, взвизгнул и спрятался за его спиной.  
— Чего тебе надо? — бесцеремонно спросил дьявол.  
— Чего вы мне тыкаете? — оскорбился мужчина. — У вас мой племянник. Я пришел его забрать.  
Ник заскулил и вцепился в Арея. Незваный гость очень напугал его, и дьявол возжелал, чтоб он поскорей убрался.  
— Иди отсюда, — презрительно бросил Арей, захлопывая дверь.  
Мужчина придержал ее и сердито засопел, исподлобья глядя на него.  
— Я пришел за племянником и без него не уйду!  
— Уйдешь, — хмыкнул дьявол. Ник уже начал всхлипывать, так что терпение окончательно лопнуло. Схватив незнакомца за шиворот, Арей потащил его прочь со своей территории.  
— Я полицию вызову! — завопил тот, испуганный такой неожиданной силой в тощем и хилом на вид теле. — И все равно заберу мальчишку!  
— Полиция никогда мне ничего не сделает, — усмехнулся Арей. — Ты хоть знаешь, кто я? Никто не допустит того, чтобы какое-то чмо причинило мне вред.  
Без сожаления выбросив мужчину на дорогу, он расхохотался, смеряя его презрительным взглядом.  
— Я крутой, а ты говно. Пшел вон отсюда.  
Незваный гость пробормотал что-то себе под нос, но вскочил и направился по указанному адресу. Улепетывал он так, что только пятки сверкали.  
Вернувшись домой, Арей обнял перепуганного демоненка и успокоил.  
— Я боялся, что он меня заберет... — всхлипнул Ник, прижимаясь к нему.  
— Я тебя не отдам. Никому не отдам. Никому не дам в обиду.  
— Братик крутой... Братик прогнал дядю... Я вырасту и буду крутым, как братик...  
— Ты вырастешь сильным и счастливым, — улыбнулся Арей, перебирая его волосы. — Таким, каким я не стал.

Уже с порога Арей окатил презрением. Чувствовалось, что он вообще не слишком жаждал увидеться. Но что-то его сюда привело...  
— Не хочешь посмотреть, как живет твой сын? — поинтересовался дьявол, плюхаясь в кресло напротив Айона.  
Тот попытался накрыть его ладонь своей, но Арей отдернул руку.  
— Ты больше не злишься, что я сделал тебе брата? — со вздохом спросил архангел.  
— Нет, — мрачно ответил дьявол. — Я злюсь, что ты его бросил.  
— Я не знал о нем...  
— А сейчас что тебе мешает его хотя бы навещать?  
— Я боялся, что ты будешь ревновать...  
Арей презрительно хмыкнул, отворачиваясь. Похоже, он считал все слова простыми отговорками. Почему ему вообще было дело до брата? Почему он так заступался за него?  
Демоненок кинулся Айону навстречу, едва увидел его. Арей ушел, оставив их наедине. Отец раздражал своим равнодушием. Он не должен был так поступать, не должен был спать с людьми. Он явно испытывал что-то особенное, раз из этого родилась новая душа... Это было подлостью и предательством. Обманом.  
— Я буду приходить и навещать его, — отвлек от мыслей голос Айона. — Вас обоих. Он милый и славный. Вижу, ты любишь его и заботишься о нем...  
— В отличие от тебя, — хмуро заметил Арей.  
Простить этого он не мог.

Арей раздраженно вчитывался в записи, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Ник носился по дому, восторженно вопя, и, частенько пробегая мимо брата, вис на нем, прося поиграть. Это делало невыносимыми тщетные попытки работать.  
— Угомонись! — рявкнул дьявол, вконец измотанный этой беготней.  
Ник будто и не услышал, продолжая беситься как ни в чем не бывало. Подозвав к себе Агвареса, Арей велел сейчас же успокоить демоненка. Тот неуверенно кивнул и, поймав Ника за руку, выдавил из себя псевдо-строгое:  
— Сядь и поиграй во что-нибудь тихо.  
— Но я еще хочу побегать! — воскликнул Ник, непонимающе хлопая глазами.  
— Больше нельзя.  
— Но я хочу! — едва не разревелся демоненок.  
— Если не успокоишься, мы отдадим тебя твоему дяде! — пригрозил Агварес.  
Ник умолк и исчез с глаз, вернувшись в свою комнату. Когда Арей пришел к нему перед сном, демоненок ревел, закусив подушку.  
— Что случилось? — обеспокоился дьявол, бережно оглаживая его дрожащие плечи.  
— Братик, не отдавай меня дяде! — всхлипнул Ник, поднимая зареванное лицо.  
— Я же сказал, что никому тебя не отдам.  
— Братик, я хорошо буду себя вести... Я не буду больше шуметь... Только не отдавай меня дяде...  
— Успокойся и спи, — велел Арей, прижимая брата к себе и продолжая гладить. Как же жаль было это несчастное беззащитное существо. Как же хотелось уничтожить отравляющий его душу страх. Помочь стать сильнее и увереннее. Счастливее. Если бы он только смог...  
— Агварес сказал, что ты отдашь меня дяде, если я не успокоюсь...  
— Не слушай его.  
Наплакавшись, демоненок уснул. Арей ушел, уложив его в постель и заботливо укрыв одеялом. Ник доверял ему. Но все же боялся...  
— Меня дяде не отдадут! — похвалился он Агваресу за завтраком.  
— Отдадим, если опять будешь вредничать, — возразил тот.  
Ник снова расплакался.  
— Перестань, — раздраженно велел Арей. — Если я кого и выгоню, то тебя.  
— Папа, прости... — залепетал Агварес. — Я просто не знал, что делать... Как заставить его слушаться...  
Дьявол не стал слушать оправданий. Позавтракав бокалом вина, он ушел по делам и вернулся лишь вечером. Решив уделить Нику немного внимания, повел его на прогулку. Демоненок семенил рядом, цепляясь за руку брата, будто боялся потеряться. Такой тихий и молчаливый. Арей находил в себе жалость к нему.  
— Братик, прости меня... — подал голос Ник, дернув за рукав. — Я плохой... Агварес сказал, что меня надо наказать...  
— Я не хочу тебя наказывать, — ответил Арей. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив и радовался каждой минуте своей жизни. А если тебя наказывать, ты будешь несчастен.  
— Но как же быть, когда я не слушаюсь?  
— Разговаривать.  
— Но вчера ты со мной не стал говорить...  
— У меня было плохое настроение.  
— Тебе было плохо? Я могу сделать тебя счастливым?  
— Нет.  
Ник всхлипнул и безутешно расплакался. Арей взял его на руки и прижал к себе, обнимая.  
— И тебе никто не поможет? — выдавил демоненок сквозь всхлипы.  
— Если ты будешь счастлив, то я буду радоваться, — шепнул дьявол ему на ушко.  
Это немного утешило Ника, и он перестал плакать. Прижавшись к Арею, зарылся лицом в его волосы, окунаясь в тепло и заботу. Этого было недостаточно для прекращения страданий. Но все же дьявол слабо улыбнулся, когда маленькие ручки обхватили шею.  
Кто-то ему доверился. Кто-то его полюбил.  
В его душе даже спустя десятилетия сохранилось столько любви и добра... Они противоречили реальности. Он подавлял их, но иногда они все же прорывались наружу против воли. И в эти мгновения Арей ненавидел себя за эту слабость.  
Он всей душой желал людям счастья. И всем своим существом противился этому.  
Мир, заставивший страдать, не заслуживал счастья. И за все свои страдания Арей должен был отомстить сполна.


	18. Глава 18. Желание

Боль была почти осязаемой. Руки сами собой сжимались в кулаки. Арей бесшумно спрыгнул на лед, только полы плаща зашуршали по ветру. Яркий свет невыносимо слепил глаза. Тоска и мрак застилали душу. Протяжный, измученный вой разнесся по округе. Арей рухнул на колени, возводя к небу усталые глаза. Перед ними навеки застыл ненавистный образ. День, когда он впервые повстречал его... Летний день, совсем не предвещавший беды... А следом страх и пустота.  
Он не стоил того, чтобы отдавать за него душу. Совсем не стоил. Но ничего изменить было уже нельзя.  
Арей с яростью ударил кулаком по льду. Потом еще и еще. Он был слабым. Но все же демоном.  
С трудом поднявшись с потрескавшегося льда, он вытер с лица непрошеные слезы. Боль терзала, раздирала на части. Бессилие, ненависть, отчаянная надежда на чудо — все смешалось в сознании.  
— Я ненавижу тебя!!! — закричал Арей в пространство, сам не до конца понимая, к кому обращены его слова.  
Странный человек возник перед ним, заставив отпрянуть. Седой, одетый по-летнему. С серой кожей и яркими бирюзовыми глазами... Сохраняя молчание, крепко прижал к себе, зарываясь лицом в волосы.  
— Я Правитель Ада, — прошептал он тихо. — Все будет хорошо.  
Арей застыл, впав в оцепенение. Только слезы продолжали неумолимо стекать по щекам.  
— Прости меня, — шептал Астарот, сжимая мальчишку в объятиях. — Прости, прости, прости...  
Он ошеломленно вздрогнул, когда его обняли в ответ.  
— Ненавижу... — сдавленно всхлипнул Арей, утыкаясь ему в плечо.  
И разрыдался, давая выход всей своей боли.  
Только в этой реальности он мог выжить и обрести счастье. Только этим чудовищным способом, навязанным извне.  
Где-то в глубине, на самых задворках своей души, Астарот всегда надеялся, что Арей победит, несмотря на ни что. Вопреки всем ужасам выстоит и сохранит себя. Не позволит убить и сломить. Создаст что-то лучшее. Его путь к раю лежал через ад. И не было иной дороги. Несчастный мальчик без души, страдающий каждое мгновение своего существования, обладал невероятной силой духа и продолжал жить, даже когда жизнь убивала его по крупице. Это было достойно восхищения.  
— Все будет хорошо, — повторял Астарот, крепко вцепившись в Арея. — Все будет хорошо...

Отец... Долгие годы его образ тлел слабой надеждой, позволявшей выжить. В ледяном пламени Ада, в холодной пустоте голубых глаз. В ослепительном блеске золотых доспехов. Тысячу раз Арей видел сон. Тысячу раз видел, как стоит на деревянном помосте и неотрывно смотрит на лед. Ощущает, будто бы с той стороны на него смотрит кто-то незримый и близкий. Но видит лишь свое отражение. Так же, как и он.  
Он может чувствовать его, он даже может с ним говорить. Но никогда не увидит его лица. Никогда не покажет свое. Они разделены незыблемой чертой прозрачного льда. А за льдом начинается то, чего нет.  
По обе руки от него опускаются два демона. Арей не шевелится, застыв, будто ледяная статуя.  
— Вы заберете меня в Ад? — спрашивает он с равнодушием к собственной судьбе.  
— Тебя ждет суд, — отвечает один из демонов. — Ты должен пойти с нами.  
— Вы убьете меня?  
— Смерть для тебя — слишком легкая кара, как и для твоего отца.  
«Хоть чем-то я на него похож», — с безразличием думает Арей.  
— Наверное, ад — это моя судьба... — криво усмехается он, прикрывая глаза и позволяя пустоте завладеть собой, распыляя на атомы. А после небытие... Жгучее, невыносимое. Он не может мыслить, не может влиять. Только чувствовать. Бесконечную боль.  
А после, проснувшись, он лежит на диване. По лицу текут слезы. Отец давно рядом, но вместе с тем бесконечно далеко. Им больше не сблизиться. Их близость держалась на слепой детской вере. А теперь он прозрел.  
Он смотрит внутрь себя и видит мертвое, полуразложившееся тело. В нем нет ничего привлекательного. Отец использует его. Ради этого Арей и был создан... Ради исполнения мечты... Но что осталось ему? Сыграть свою роль и умереть? На это не согласен его бунтующий дух, вытерпевший столько боли и грязи. Несущий на себе несмываемую печать ада.  
Он любит и ненавидит отца, ненавидит его душу, из которой был создан, проклинает тот день, когда сам стал отдельной душой. Не хочется иметь с Айоном ничего общего, и в то же время с ним хочется слиться навечно. Как когда-то давно...  
От призрачного счастья небытия остались лишь одни воспоминания. Осколки прошлого. Живого. Сейчас кругом только прах и тлен.  
Арей ощущает рядом присутствие Правителя Ада. Повелителя, низвергшего во тьму. Глаза слепят золотые доспехи, мантия развевается на ветру — окно распахнуто настежь, по дому гуляют ветра. Новый дьявол чувствует едкую горечь. У него не хватает сил бежать или сдаться — он просто лежит, а по лицу продолжают стекать неумолимые слезы. Зачем все это? Ради чего? Впереди вечность этого мгновения. И никогда не будет ничего другого.  
Образ безупречного палача тает на глазах. И вот перед ним уже стоит сутуловатый мужчина среднего роста, тощий, в разы уже в плечах, в обычных брюках и рубашке, совсем не грозный, небрежно растрепанный.  
— Пустоту еще можно заставить уйти, — шепчет он, касаясь волос Арея. И почему-то ложится рядом, прижимаясь и согревая...  
Вокруг бушует синее пламя. Теплое, ласковое пламя. Становится хорошо и спокойно. Слезы высыхают, пламя иссушает их, скользя по щекам нежным теплом.  
— Смерти нет, — улыбается Астарот сквозь слезы. Рука с небрежно искусанными когтями лежит у Арея на щеке, большой палец едва ощутимо поглаживает кожу. — Ты убил меня, я знаю, что смерти нет. Нет этой гнили, нет тоски и ада, нет пустоты, нет страданий. Я не могу вернуть тебе душу... Прости, я не знаю, как... Я бы все за это отдал... Все, если бы только этого было достаточно...  
Арей будто не слышит. Придвигается ближе, чувствует на своих губах жаркое дыхание. Это не может быть Правитель Ада... В его пламени лед, его дыхание холодно, как зима. Это не он... Это снова сон беспокойного сознания, которое никак не может оставить надежду. Все это время... Все это время...  
Новый дьявол зарывается пятерней во взлохмаченные седые волосы, приникая к сухим, но почему-то теплым губам. Астарот вздрагивает, но отвечает на поцелуй. Этот запах, эти острые клыки, эти движения, полные всеобъемлющего отчаяния... Арей хочет раствориться, забыться, позволить близости поглотить себя, заполнить провал, зияющий на месте души. Только секс позволяет ощутить на месте своей души чужую. Только так можно хоть на мгновения стать единым целым с тем, кто еще жив.  
Все это время он хотел...

Пальцы сжимали горло. Крепко, напряженно, яростно. Астарот знал эти прикосновения до мельчайших деталей. Знал, что Арей чувствует, когда его рука так нервно дрожит. В Арее нет смятения, которое присуще ему самому. Есть решимость никогда не прощать, несмотря на отчаянный вопль сердца. Несмотря ни на что.  
Астарот был прижат к стене. Смотрел умоляюще и виновато из-под полуприкрытых век. И совсем не пытался сопротивляться. Он задыхался, когда Арей давил на горло. Хрипел от боли, когда когти впивались в кожу. Но не делал ни единого движения. Покорно терпел.  
Он принимал эту кару. Принимал, когда дьявол впился в его губы, искусывая их в кровь, пылко и безжалостно. Когда бросил на пол, наступая на грудь и с силой надавливая каблуком. Астарот смотрел на него снизу вверх, бесконечно радуясь уже тому, что способен на это. Что может видеть его. Мускулистого, подтянутого, молодого и красивого. Уверенного в себе. Ненависть, отравлявшая его, давно сгинула. Так что же осталось?  
Арей был именно таким, каким и должен. Он обрел свой рай. Его больше не терзало безумие, высасывая все силы. Он больше не умирал, медленно разлагаясь. Он был способен собой владеть.  
— Если бы моя смерть помогла тебе... — тихо начал Астарот, ощущая, как щеки касается холодное острие меча.  
Меч Арея... Он был так похож на его собственный. Идеальный, гладкий, ровный, всецело подвластный разуму. Черное лезвие, острое, без единого изъяна. Только камень в рукояти был другим... Темно-фиолетовым, как глаза дьявола... У Правителя Ада он был синим. Под цвет синего пламени. И его небесно-голубых глаз...  
— Если бы это могло все исправить... — продолжал он отчаянно.  
Щеку тянуло болью. Кровь стекала по ней из глубокой борозды, оставленной острым лезвием. Так медленно и мучительно... Рваная рана тянулась от глаза до самого подбородка. Он заслужил...  
— Но это все равно уже бессмысленно...  
Никто больше не был виноват. Это был его выбор. Всегда. Только его. Вся вина лежала только на нем. Он брал на себя ответственность. Больше не пытался скинуть ее на кого-то еще. Ему всегда казалось, что сила позволит исправить что угодно... Величайшая ошибка его жизни.  
— Я хотел найти реальность, где могло бы быть по-другому... — сдавленно прохрипел Астарот.  
— Сбежать, — резко оборвал Арей.  
— Исправить...  
— Сбежать. От меня. От ответственности. Туда, где ты не успел нагадить. Потому что тебе страшно посмотреть правде в лицо. Нет ничего, кроме этой реальности.  
— Поэтому ничего не исправить...  
Удар ботинком в скулу пришелся прямо по ране. Астарот на миг задохнулся от боли.  
— Глупость непростительна, — с презрительной ненавистью прошипел дьявол. — От злонамеренья можно обезопаситься. От глупости — нет.  
Присев возле Правителя Ада, он склонился над ним, касаясь пальцами его век и занося когти над вожделенным глазом. Напряженные пальцы тряслись яростной дрожью.  
— Сделай это, — шепнул Астарот, не двигаясь.  
Арей царапнул его по щеке и резко отстранился, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Ты сам себе не веришь. Ты ищешь причины своим поступкам. Хочешь смысла, хочешь оправдать себя. Тебе не хватает мужества говорить себе правду.  
— Я скажу правду, — пообещал Астарот.  
— Не скажешь.  
— Вот правда: я долбоеб.  
Ребра заныли от ощутимого пинка острым носом ботинка. Пальцы, в которых заметно прибавилось силы, вцепились в плечи и яростно встряхнули.  
— Ненавижу это лицемерие, — прорычал Арей, глядя в глаза своего палача. — Тебе не жаль того, что я страдал. Тебе важно то, что страдаешь ты. Не смей убегать. Отвечай за последствия. Здесь и сейчас.  
— Я готов ответить, — искренне отозвался Астарот. — Только скажи, как.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я все за тебя решил? Хотел откупиться от меня своей смертью?  
— Я мучил тебя — теперь ты выбирай для меня наказание.  
— Я бы наказал тебя мозгами, но они у тебя не приживутся.  
— Изнасилуй меня в мозг.  
— У тебя его нет.  
Отброшенный на пол, Астарот оперся на локоть, стирая кровь с лица. Он не находил в себе сил создать хоть что-то для Арея. Все, что он мог, это принимать страдания. Кару, плату за боль. Понимая, что этого все равно недостаточно.  
Его снова прижали к стене за горло. Цепи обвили запястья. Рубашку разрезали когти. Распятый, он не мог пошевелиться и сдвинуться — да и не стал бы. Плеть свистнула в воздухе, опускаясь на грудь. Снова и снова... Даже лицо рассекали кровавые борозды, заставляя мотаться из стороны в сторону — бессильно и покорно.  
«Я люблю тебя...» — звучало в душе.  
— Прости меня... — шептали разбитые губы.

Он был неспособен что-либо создать. Даже для создания жизни ему нужны были посредники. Сам он мог размножаться только почкованием посредством отпиливания себе мозгов. Даже полудемонов для него создала смерть. Даже Анарей был рожден благодаря астральному сексу. Могущество позволяло творить жизнь. Не позволяла дурь в голове.  
— Я подсознательно против жизни, — заключил Астарот, обдумав эту мысль. — Пора идти заготавливать гробик.  
Пепел с сигареты падал прямо в ванну, в которой он катился по склону. Вокруг росли жизнерадостные весенние цветочки, пестрые и ароматные. Что это была за планета? Иварлидрей?  
Астарот выбрался из остановившейся ванны и огляделся. Образы, вспыхивающие в сознании, не нуждались в опознавании. Все равно ничего этого уже не было. Благодаря жизни, которую он создал. Или он создал смерть?  
— Мне нужна лопата для копания в себе, — сокрушенно вздохнул Правитель Ада. — Всесильный пендаль судьбы, способный пнуть меня в нужную сторону.  
Сомнения до сих пор одолевали его. Даже сейчас, отчаянно желая прощения, он сомневался, в действительности ли именно этого хочет.  
«Да я в жизни не сделал ничего плохого, кроме своего сына», — говорил Айон когда-то. Айон был настолько суров, что его дети играли с реальностью. Астарот помнил, как давным-давно пришел к нему, появившись стандартным способом — через окно. И сказал просто:  
— Арей у меня. Дай ему время.  
А на вопрос «Как ты это сделал? Кто ты ему?» почему-то ответил:  
— Я его лучший друг.  
И в те мгновения это была не ложь.  
Астарот помнил, как Арей говорил, что устал бороться с собой. Что больше не хочет причинять боль своему сыну. Что страдания наваливаются на него, делая жизнь невыносимой. И от отца он получает лишь упреки и гнев.  
— Я хочу любить Агвареса, — говорил он, и в его голосе слышалась тоскливая искренность.  
— Так что ж тебе мешает, Ареюшка... — вздыхал Астарот, приобнимая его за плечи и делясь сигаретой.  
Арей тогда взял ее губами, мимолетом облизнув пальцы. Руки у него были заняты прибором, который он собирал для Агвареса. Надеясь хоть чем-то порадовать.  
— Налови мне людей, — попросил он, оборачиваясь к Правителю Ада.  
— Зачем? — удивился тот.  
— Для опытов.  
— В космосе нет людей, — возразил Астарот, утешающе сжимая его плечо. — Ты скучаешь по дому?  
Арей кивнул, вновь возвращая свое внимание прибору.  
— Ты гений, — усмехнулся Правитель Ада. — И ты... Очень сильный. Правда. Даже в такой жизненной жопе ты продолжаешь бороться. Когда все от тебя отвернулись, когда тебя поглощает безумие, которое некому сдержать...  
— У меня есть ты, — сказал тогда Арей. И эти слова...  
Они навеки врезались в память. Его ценили. Он помог тому, кого пытался растоптать и уничтожить. И получил в ответ благодарность и доверие. То, чего никак не мог заслужить...  
— Я не могу умереть, — усмехнулся дьявол, глядя на него с мрачным торжеством. — Я не могу признать, что проиграл. Когда я оказываюсь на краю, происходит чудо. Я вырвался отсюда когда-то. И попал в другой ад. И из него я тоже нашел выход. Это череда бесконечных ложных побед. С тобой по-другому. Сейчас... Я не чувствую, что вернусь к аду. Я чувствую, что на этот раз все будет иначе. Что я смогу победить.  
— Арей, — хотел сказать Астарот, притянув его к себе и глядя прямо в уверенные фиолетовые глаза, полные боли. — Арей, я Правитель Ада. Не верь мне. Не плати за веру своей душой. Снова.  
Но не сказал.  
Он ушел. Ушел, забрав с собой его детей. Эмира хотела, чтобы ее не искали. Чтобы отец не знал, что она жива. И Астарот подчинился ее желанию. Ведь она носила их дочь.  
— У меня болят органы, которых у тебя вообще нет, — презрительно заявляла она, пиная его в живот, когда он спрашивал о ее самочувствии.  
Наверное, даже едва родившись, Эмира должна была первым делом пнуть Арея по яйцам, досадуя на то, что он дал ей жизнь, не спросив разрешения. Она унаследовала от него безумие и стальную волю. И ненависть к бытию...  
— Трахайся осторожно, — объясняла она подросшей Астарте. — От мужика можно подхватить людей.  
Астарот и сам понимал ее чувства. Он никогда не ненавидел своего отца за то, что тот дал ему жизнь. Он просто не понимал, зачем она нужна.  
Арей был творцом. При всей его ненависти, при всей его боли от существования. Он создал прекрасный рай, прекрасный город. И этого больше никто не смог повторить...  
В городе заебанного Агвареса жили такие же заебанные люди. Агварес растворялся в своих страданиях, приумножая их для всех, кто находился рядом. Арей творил, творил прекрасное, водопадом льющееся из пустой души. Астарот не смог этого отнять. Арей не хотел смерти. Он хотел иного бытия.  
В детстве он ложился на землю и обнимал ее, гладил травинки. В детстве он верил в справедливость бытия. Жизнь кипела в нем, цепкий ум творил вокруг мир, который хотелось видеть.  
Анарей страдал полвека за то, что уничтожил Вселенную. Астарот согласился бы страдать и больше. Он уничтожил то, что было несоизмеримо важнее. Чистую, яркую душу. Душу того, кого любил всем своим существом.  
Раскаянье душило невозможностью искупления. Астарот готов был вырвать себе сердце и принести Арею, если бы это изменило хоть что-то. Само мироздание было бессильно. Альянс занимался тем, что пытался уничтожить смерть. Другие пытались изменить саму суть бытия, перекроив его законы. Создав то, где невозможное стало бы возможным. Но Астарот не находил выхода. Он бесконечно перекраивал реальность. Умел виртуозно играть с ее законами. Но никогда не смог бы создать что-то свое.

***

Арей был тихим и мрачным. Делал, что велели, не спорил и молчал, пока не задавали прямого вопроса. Боль ему всегда причиняли без усилий, без гнева, без предупреждения. Стоило лишь сделать что-то не то — боль пронзала сразу, холодная и всеобъемлющая, заставляя задыхаться, не находя сил даже вопить. Избегать ее совсем он не мог. Но так ее хотя бы становилось меньше.  
Он ненавидел часы, когда Правитель Ада сам тренировал его или учил. И одновременно любил. Демоны порой расправлялись с ним куда суровее, да и наглости с ними он проявлял куда больше... Прогнуться под мелких сошек даже такой ценой было гораздо сложней.  
Астарот вырастил. Астарот заменил отца. Арей сам не решился бы признаться себе, что любил моменты, когда жестокий палач превращался в наставника. Что ждал их, что они были для него единственной отрадой. Что тянулся к Правителю Ада куда больше, чем к Айону. Ведь вещи, которые он говорил...  
Отец говорил о своей мечте. Только о ней. Это дарило мечту и Арею. Он жаждал воспарить, чтобы добраться до рая. Окрыленный, охваченный поистине детским счастьем. Но грезы разбились о реальность.  
Разум любил Астарота. Любил и ненавидел. За все, что он дал, и за все, что отнял. Возврата назад не было. Был только путь вперед. И Арей шел, цепляясь за тени новой мечты. За то, чтобы обрести свои собственные желания.  
Тот день Арей запомнил навсегда. Он не спеша шел по коридору, направляясь в свою обитель, когда внезапно загудела тревога. Ему некуда было спешить. Но его тут же поторопили. Больно ухватив за плечо, вспыльчивый демон без слов поволок за собой. Арей не сопротивлялся. Он был рад уже тому, что его хотя бы тащат не за волосы.  
Путь оказался не близок. Паника накрыла Ад. Все метались, как раненые звери в клетке, бессистемно, хаотично, глупо, бессмысленно. Арей смотрел на них равнодушно, с затаенным интересом, которого ни в коем случае не стоило демонстрировать на публику. Чего-то такого он ждал давно. В этом была призрачная надежда.  
Его затащили в навигаторскую и бросили к ногам Правителя Ада. Арей поднялся и вытер рукавом кровавый след со щеки, стесанной об пол. Ему было не впервой.  
— Сюда, — коротко скомандовал Правитель Ада, отворачиваясь к панели управления. Не споря, Арей подошел.  
Всего на миг он уловил серьезный, прищуренный взгляд равнодушно-тревожных голубых глаз. Тяжелые руки легли на плечи. Колени непроизвольно подогнулись от такого нажима, но юноша тут же выпрямился и дерзко, хоть и безмолвно посмотрел в ответ.  
— Управляй им, — приказал Правитель Ада, неотрывно глядя в глаза.  
— Я... — растерялся Арей, вздрогнув, но повелитель не позволил закончить.  
— Управляй. Или мы все умрем.  
Холод. Бесконечный холод. Бесстрастность. И ни единой угрозы. Холодная констатация факта. Выбор. Ему давали выбор...  
— Почему ты сам... — начал Арей снова, но закашлялся, ощутив, как грудь сдавили в тисках.  
Ему не собирались давать ответ.  
Мозг корабля... Ад был живым существом. Арей знал это. Он видел... И сейчас, собравшись с силами, попытался проникнуть в его разум. В висках стрельнуло болью, тело не удержало равновесие. Или это пол понемногу уходил из-под ног... Корабль опасно кренился, стены пошли мелкой рябью, которой минуту спустя сменились крупные волны. Обшивка начала распадаться, ошметками падая на пол. Ад умирал...  
— Я не могу... — отчаянно прошептал Арей. Глаза закатывались, сознание расплывалось. Он держался одной силой воли.  
Рука нашарила что-то мягкое. Приятное на ощупь. Гладкое, как шелк...  
Перед глазами возникло лицо Правителя Ада. Как и прежде, холодное и бесстрастное. Пальцы запутались в седых волосах. Арей вздрогнул, осознав, что ненавистный палач подхватил его, когда он падал, теряя сознание. И держал, позволяя цепляться за свои волосы. Держал на своих руках...  
Арей вцепился крепче. И зажмурился, рывком ввинчиваясь в сознание корабля. По крупицам собирая обшивку. Призывая успокоиться и погаснуть, засыпая. Позволяя ему управлять...  
Огромный корабль подчинялся. Неохотно, лениво, но подчинялся!  
Арей расхохотался — радостно и безумно. Из горла хлынула кровь. Сердце конвульсивно сжималось, тело рассыпалось на части. Это было ему не по силам.  
— Ты не умрешь, — спокойно сообщил пробившийся в сознание голос. — Не сегодня. Не здесь.  
Потом силы оставили окончательно.

***

Если бы Арей знал, как Астарот наказывает тех демонов, что в своей зависти и глупости причиняют ему боль или хотя бы просто обращаются непочтительно и грубо... Но ему так и не довелось узнать. Это было к лучшему. Он должен был верить в холод и ненависть. Он должен был хотеть сбежать из Ада. А не остаться там навсегда. В компании того, кого успел полюбить душой и разумом. С кем хотел провести вечность. Сравняться в силе. Чтобы стать равным. Чтобы ничто больше не мешало любви.  
Астарот так старался не допускать между ними близости или хотя бы стирать такие моменты из его памяти, но с каждым годом все больше сдавался мысли «Пусть это воспоминание останется при нем. В этом нет ничего страшного, мы просто пили и разговаривали. Я просто рассказал ему о космосе. Я просто спел для него». В какой-то момент это «просто» зашло слишком далеко. И даже стирание памяти уже не помогало. Память уходила, а чувства оставались. Без осознания, по какой причине их испытывает, Арей разве что все больше погружался в растерянность. И сходил с ума.  
Вернувшись в Ад спустя годы, он хотел попрощаться с собственным прошлым. Астарот явно дал понять, что им не по пути. Что предпочитает сбежать от любви и счастья. Арей сдался, когда убил его. Перестал бороться. Или все же...  
Они поменялись местами. Теперь уже он мучил ледяной холодностью. Астарот понял, каково быть отвергнутым, но все еще не был в состоянии соотнести этот опыт с тем, как поступил сам. Он никогда не раскаивался за то, что оставил Арея. Только за то, что похитил. Всегда казалось, что проблема в наличии в жизни мальчишки, а не в отсутствии. Разве он мог сделать его счастливым? Разве Арею не было лучше с отцом?  
Астарот ни черта не понимал в любви. Он вообще не разбирался в чувствах. Но Арей выглядел счастливым, когда был с ним. По-настоящему счастливым. Умиротворенным и радостным. Ему было хорошо. В лаборатории, когда они вместе над чем-то работали... На тренировках, когда он отчаянно пытался хоть в чем-то превзойти... В квартире с видом на космическую даль... За панелью управления звездолетом... Как же ему это нравилось... Управлять Адом...  
Полноценно управлять Адом мог только Астарот. Но отдав ему душу, мальчишка установил очень прочную связь. Он мог почти все то же самое. У него просто не хватало на это сил.

***

Астарот попытался незаметно прокрасться мимо дремлющего в кресле у панели управления Сатаны, но тапки шлепали по полу, создавая ощущение, будто по нему марширует отряд слонов. Демон выругался и, сняв их, пошлепал дальше уже босыми ступнями. Теперь по полу застучали когти. Астарот застенчиво пошевелил пальцами на ногах и, передумав, снова сунул лапы в тапы. Он мог бы умудриться пройти незамеченным. Но его угораздило смахнуть с панели управления любимый стакан Сатаны. Стакан со звоном разбился об пол. Астарот растянулся рядом — не успев поймать.  
Дьявол вскочил, готовый к мгновенной обороне. Увидев друга рядом с осколками любимого стакана, он едва удержался от искушения потоптаться по нему, как по коврику. Но все же выдержки ему было не занимать.  
Астарот вскочил, миролюбиво выставляя вперед руки.  
— Я нечаянно! — заявил он и поспешно добавил: — Меня бить нельзя, я твой лучший друг!  
Бить друга Сатана не собирался. Только попытался досадливо пнуть, но промазал и отстал. Осколки за мгновение унесло синее пламя. Уничтожив улики, Астарот нехотя натянул рубашку, чтобы не провоцировать нервного дьявола наорать на него еще и за это.  
— Устроил тут пляж, — процедил Сатана, явно намекая на шлепки.  
Астарот обиженно поджал губы.  
— Я ради тебя дом родной бросил, а ты меня вынуждаешь еще и от тапок отказаться! Мелочный ты человек, Самаэль! Мелочный и вредный!  
— А ты сам-то? — угрожающе вопросил дьявол.  
— А я няшный, но нервный! — не растерялся Астарот. — Так что не нервируй меня, кэп, а то когда я нервничаю, я курю, а тебя это бесит! Круговорот психов в природе получается! М-да!  
Сатана устало отмахнулся и, вернувшись в кресло, накрыл лоб ладонью.  
— Дела идут скверно, — сообщил он, даже не взглянув на панели и мониторы.  
— А знаешь, как я понимаю, в каком ты настроении? — оживился Астарот, залезая на стол и свешивая оттуда ноги. — Вот если ты эту фразу говоришь мрачно и хмуро, то плохое. А если бодро и усмехаясь, то вполне норм.  
Дьявол непроизвольно дернул краем губ, но улыбку сдержал и вместо этого с укором воззрился на друга. Тот беззаботно болтал ногами и курил, стряхивая на пол пепел. Пламя он до сих пор использовал через раз, чаще отдавая предпочтение зажигалке — надежной, понятной и безопасной. Делать же что-то большее отказывался наотрез.  
— С твоей силой, — в который раз начал Сатана этот неприятный разговор, — я смог бы вернуть все назад. Ты должен мне помочь. Это твой долг как моего подчиненного и друга.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — мрачно хмыкнул Астарот, нервно прикусывая сигарету зубами. Говорил он, не вынимая ее изо рта. — Знаешь, Самаэль. Я не буду пытаться объяснить, почему. Ты сомневаешься во мне и ненавидишь мои возможности и мое бездействие, я это вижу. Я терпел твой непростой характер. Я способен вытерпеть дохрена всего, если потребуется — можешь меня хоть четвертовать каждый четверг. Но тупость и безрассудство я терпеть не намерен.  
— Безрассудство? — расхохотался уязвленный дьявол. — Ты будешь говорить мне о безрассудстве? Ты?  
— Я, — уверенно подтвердил Астарот. — Раз даже я так говорю, может, прислушаешься, а? Ну хоть сколько-то мозгов должно же было остаться в твоей черепной коробке, Адам же явно не все повыбивал?  
Сатана угрожающе зарычал и оскалился, напрягшись, как вот-вот готовый броситься лев.  
— Не шипи на меня, киса, — усмехнулся демон, нахально кидая на пол окурок. — Я два года вытирал тебе сопли, пока мы скитались по космосу. А теперь ты меня достал. Ты считаешь ненависть доказательством любви. Хочешь, чтобы я вмешался в ткань реальности. И тебе совершенно плевать, что я сделал для тебя даже больше, чем стоило. Кто пошел за тобой? Те, кого Адам все равно убил бы рано или поздно. Оглянись вокруг. Мы тусуемся со стариканами вроде моего отца. Они пошли за тобой, чтобы спасти свои шкуры. На тебя им плевать. А Адаму плевать на меня. Я мог остаться. Мог прожить беззаботную жизнь, трахаясь и круша все попало — и всем было бы на меня насрать. Но я здесь, с тобой, получаю пендалей за свою доброту, потому что тому, ради кого я отправился в эту жопу, абсолютно похуй на мои жертвы, и он хочет грести все, до чего в состоянии дотянуться. Больше, больше, больше. Власть над смертью, над жизнью, над прошлым, над реальностью. Раскатал губу на мироздание, не боишься, что дверью прихлопнут?  
Сатана смотрел злобно, гневно. Задевать его гордость было строжайшим табу. Всегда добрый и улыбчивый, мягкий, как пушистый котенок, он изменился в одно роковое мгновение. Астарот сделал бы то, что с него пытались потребовать, чтобы вернуть прежнего друга. Но только он один мог знать, к чему это все приведет.  
Вздохнув, он спрыгнул со стола и подошел к дьяволу, хватая его за ладонь и опуская в нее узкий крестик на цепочке. Крестик появился у него в руке только что. Сатана недоуменно воззрился на друга, взглядом задавая немой вопрос.  
— Когда-нибудь они станут оружием против дьявола, — коротко пояснил Астарот.  
Сатана долго разглядывал его подарок.  
— Ты смотрел?.. — хрипло спросил он, и тут же получил быстрый и четкий ответ:  
— Нет.  
Что бы ни видел друг в его будущем, он никогда не сказал бы. Сатана опустил крестик в нагрудный карман. Годы спустя этот крест оказался на шее Адама. Но даже об этом Астарот не сказал...  
Их корабль приземлился на следующий день. А потом они навсегда расстались. Все последующие встречи были лишь нелепым напоминанием о былой дружбе.  
Возвращаясь в разрушенный, опустевший Ад, Астарот не испытывал ничего, кроме бесконечной усталости. Айон давно покинул корабль, не оставив следов своего пребывания. Забросив звездолет так далеко в космос, что до него было никогда не добраться с Земли.  
Астарот любил Ад, теперь принадлежавший ему всецело. Восстановить его не составляло никаких проблем. С тем уровнем могущества, с тем разумом, которым Астарот обладал, он справился быстро, почти без усилий. Мозг корабля был разрушен. Кругом царили разруха и запустение. И только один полноправный Правитель Ада был способен воскресить умирающий звездолет.  
Покончив с этим, Астарот направился в лаборатории. Там и было то, ради чего он пришел сюда. Когда он вошел, корабль тряхнуло — завершилось восстановление. Полопались стекла, на пол хлынул раствор из пробирок. Голова Лилит откатилась в сторону, но он за волосы притянул ее к себе и поцеловал в окровавленные губы. Астарот знал — Сатана ощутит это и за миллиарды километров отсюда. Он восстановил ее тело так же, как тело огромного Ада. Для того, чтобы в него снова вернулась душа...

Облик казался диким, незнакомым, словно чужим. Астарот был рад, что в нем больше не было нужды. Золотые доспехи растаяли. Вместе с ними с души будто уходил невероятно тяжелый груз. Правитель Ада списал все на любовь к своему бомжевато-пляжному стилю, сочтя эти мысли слишком для себя замороченными. Нудных вещей он не любил — они заставляли думать.  
Ад был уже на орбите. Пожалуй, те, кто хоть иногда задирали голову, даже могли разглядеть его с земли. Астарота это беспокоило мало. Ему предстояла долгожданная встреча. И нужно было собраться, чтобы не налажать.  
Показав отражению средний палец, Правитель Ада нервно закурил, продолжая тянуть время. Беспокойно озираясь, он спешно вспоминал, не забыл ли чего-то важного. Но ничего важного не нашаривали ни глаза, ни память. Тогда Астарот решился.  
В тот день для него началась новая, лживая и нечестная дружба. Дружба с тем, кого он истязал и мучил долгие годы. И кого поддержал, когда все от него отвернулись.  
— Если бы не ты, возможно, меня уже убили бы, — внезапно усмехнулся Арей в один из однообразных вечеров, которые они проводили в навигаторской, напиваясь и покуривая. — Отец или Сатана. А может, сдох бы сам, устав быть сраным неполноценным, который даже встать без посторонней помощи не может. Ты ведь даже тело мое восстановил, пусть и не полностью. Это похоже на чудо.  
Чудотворцем Астарота называли и раньше. В особенности впечатлительные люди, с которыми он частенько развлекался, когда ушел от Сатаны. Он понимал, что это звучит как признание. Как своеобразное «спасибо», на которое Арей был способен.  
Глаз, обожженный синим пламенем, восстановить ему тоже не составляло труда. Как и убрать ожоги. Но делать этого было нельзя. Это была еще одна ступень к раю. Сила, которую должен был обрести Айон.  
— Не хотелось тебя таскать все время, — в тон дьяволу усмехнулся Правитель Ада.  
И оба расхохотались, хлопая друг друга по плечам и шутливо бодая кулаками. Слишком много между ними общего — оттого стать друзьями и оказалось так легко. Астарот не притворялся. И это до бесконечности души удивляло его самого. С Ареем ему было хорошо, как никогда и ни с кем. Ему он мог сказать все, что не относилось напрямую к обману. Жаловаться на Сатану, пить, курить и мусорить на пол, одеваться как угодно, по-дурацки прикалываться, не получая за это пинок и выговор. С Ареем хорошо было даже просто молчать.  
— Почему у меня в голове голоса? — спросил Арей однажды.  
— У тебя там поселились бомжи, — ответил Астарот, привычно бредя.  
Дьявол не заметил, что вопрос заставил его вздрогнуть, и продолжал:  
— Там будто бы сидит кто-то, кто заставляет меня поступать и чувствовать именно так, а не иначе. И я ничего не могу с ним поделать. Ты видел, как я бью Агвареса. С какой яростью и ненавистью... Я не хочу этого делать. Я столько раз пытался объяснить это отцу... Он просто не понимает. Он может контролировать себя. Может чувствовать то, что хочет. А я не могу, как бы ни пытался... Могу сдержаться, могу уйти... Могу сделать вид, что все в порядке, но внутри не перестану этого чувствовать... Только окружающим будет казаться, что я сильнее... А легче мне все равно не станет, и внутри я по-прежнему буду страдать... Ты веришь мне?  
Астарот, помедлив, кивнул. На публику он тоже мог изобразить миллион разнообразных эмоций. А внутри всегда оставался твердым льдом.  
— Я понимаю, — улыбнулся он. Улыбка неожиданно вышла ободряющей. — Давай дружить диагнозами. Мой отец тоже не верил, что я дебил, думал, я притворяюсь. Даже пытался из меня дурь выбить. Не помогло.  
Арей рассмеялся — почему-то легко и искренне, тихо и хрипловато. Астарот жадно смотрел на него, пытаясь запомнить таким.  
— У тебя голубые глаза, — внезапно сменил тему дьявол, пристально уставившись на Правителя Ада. — Такие были у человека, которого я ненавижу больше всех на свете. Я вырвал у невинных людей множество глаз, похожих этим странным ярким оттенком... Но твои похожи больше всех.  
Астарот неуютно поерзал. Ему не нравилось, куда ведет этот разговор.  
— Но теперь мне стало легче, — улыбнулся Арей расслабленно, непривычно спокойно. — Теперь это не его глаза. Это глаза моего лучшего друга. Я могу их больше не ненавидеть... Спасибо.

***

Астарот ощутил, что больше не может смотреть. Слезы заливали глаза, глухо капая на подушку. В тот день. Те слова. Тогда в нем шевельнулась плохо похороненная совесть.  
Арей хотел...  
Хотел...  
Не ненавидеть...


	19. Глава 19. Душа

— А ты знаешь о маньяке, который насиловал только других маньяков? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Эристис, глядя на Адама сквозь дырку в вафельном тортике. Ангел совершенно не представлял, как он умудрился ее прогрызть.  
— Чего? — без особого энтузиазма переспросил он.  
— А того! — радостно захихикал некромант. — Маньяк караулил других маньяков, сидящих в засаде, а потом затаскивал в подворотни и насиловал. Ну как, клево?  
Адам уверил, что клево.  
— Это лучшее, что я слышал в своей жизни, — едко хмыкнул он.  
Эристис не уловил иронии.  
— А ты не думал, что и на тебя когда-нибудь найдется маньяк? — продолжил он свою туманную мысль.  
Ангел насторожился.  
— Не найдется, — буркнул он как-то не очень уверенно.  
— Найдется-найдется, — убежденно возразил маг.  
Адам насупился как обиженный ребенок. Во всей Вселенной не нашлось бы маньяка маньячнее, чем он сам.  
— Нам пора, — объявил Эристис, откладывая тортик и поднимаясь с дивана. Он не делал этого уже несколько дней, поэтому его просто невозможно было не принять всерьез. — Началось, — пояснил он на вопросительный взгляд Адама. — Сейчас или никогда. Вход в бездну открыт.  
Ангел сжал протянутую руку и встал. Рука у мага была крепкой, уверенной. Да и вообще, настроен он был крайне решительно. Он знал — когда во тьму ломится куча народа, ее становится намного легче сломать.  
После долгих лет подготовки альянс наконец перешел в наступление и намерен был сокрушить смерть. Однажды и навеки. Час пробил. Каждый из них составлял единое целое. И одновременно был совершенно один.

Длинный коридор. Гостиная огромного дома. Здесь они проводили долгие годы. Арей и тень, неотступно следующая за ним по пятам...  
Астарот остановился и огляделся. Посреди комнаты сидела Эмира, разводя костер прямо на полу и жаря на нем мясо, часть которого она уже ела, кровожадно разрывая зубами. Правитель Ада смотрел на нее, не шевелясь и не говоря ни слова. В ней было гораздо больше от Арея, чем в любом из его детей. Ей достался его расчетливый разум, стальная воля и решимость. Не сломленная безумием, она обладала гораздо большей физической силой. Безумие лишь помогало ей быть сильней.  
Его повадки, его усмешка, его неповторимая манера презрительно-недоуменно вскидывать бровь, растаптывая весь мир одним лишь взглядом. Астарот любил ее. Любил в ней Арея. Ту часть, что принадлежала только ему.  
— Иногда мне хочется взять весь мир, размазать по хлебу, накрыть сверху ломтем сыра и сожрать, — сообщила Эмира, не отрываясь от трапезы.  
Астарот неуютно поежился. Слова у дочери дьявола обычно не расходились с делом. По этой причине ссориться с ней было опасно. Например, при попытке ее изнасиловать можно было запросто лишиться члена, наблюдать, как она вкушает его полусырым, а потом плюется и ругается, что невкусно. Прецеденты были, поэтому быть кандидатом в обед Астарот не хотел.  
— Дай мне что-нибудь от людей, — потребовала Эмира.  
— От людей есть только презервативы, и то от тех, кто уже рожден, они все равно не помогают, — осторожно вякнул Правитель Ада, помня главное правило: всегда быть настороже. Крышу у Эмиры сносило мгновенно.  
Дочь дьявола досадливо сплюнула.  
— Ты долбоеб, — резюмировала она, вгрызаясь в почти сготовившееся мясо.  
Астарот не стал спорить с такой точной характеристикой. Да и, в конце концов, Эмире нравились долбоебы. Иначе зачем бы она стала с ним встречаться?  
В последний раз он видел ее в коротком платье, сейчас же на ней были привычные кожаные штаны, черная майка и темно-зеленая куртка. Куртка почему-то была завязана на поясе. За всей этой жуткой амуницией пряталась прекрасная, сильная, натренированная фигура. Казалось, что все в этом теле — даже по всей логике обязанная быть мягкой грудь — предназначены для одной цели — убивать. Сам по себе Астарот был довольно костлявый и порой завидовал такой шикарной форме. Впрочем, что-то изменить в собственном облике ему не составляло труда. Одно напрягало — такие перемены оставляли стойкое ощущение, что это совсем не он.  
Оставив Эмиру, увлеченную поеданием обеда, он проследовал дальше, поднявшись на второй этаж. Демон в золотых доспехах преградил путь. Выше, шире в плечах, вместо глаз светящиеся алые прорези. Вот оно, его истинное лицо... Истинное лицо его греха...  
— А-а-а, сгинь, нечистый! — завопил Астарот, отскакивая и махая руками.  
— Да ты на себя посмотри, — укоризненно ответил Правитель Ада и растаял, напоследок покрутив пальцем у виска.  
Астарот осел на пол, хватаясь за голову. Не покидало стойкое ощущение, что у него начинается шиза. Он всегда был немного с приветом, но раздвоением личности не страдал и не замечал за собой ничего такого.  
— Ареюшка-а-а-а... — жалобно застонал он, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. — Ну прости меня-я-я-я...  
Он был вконец изможден и измотан. «Может, я умер и попал в ад, а это все просто мои глюки?» — промелькнула в голове жуткая мысль.  
Взвыв, Астарот рывком поднялся на ноги и бессильно стукнул кулаком в стену.  
— Прости меня, — надрывно выдавил он, до боли вцепляясь когтями в грудь. — Прости меня... Прости меня...  
Щелкнув пальцами, он высек голубую искру и беспрерывно щелкал до тех пор, пока весь пол не заполнился посыпавшимися на него огоньками.

Нет души — какой пустяк.  
Жизнь мертва — да будет так.  
Свет забрал твой лютый враг,  
И мы оба погружаемся во мрак.

Огоньки погасли. Астарот закрыл глаза, предпринимая попытку избавиться от назойливо зазвучавшей в голове песни.  
— Мальчик... Без души... — произнес он сквозь слезы. Голос предательски дрожал. — Забери ее... Выгрызи из меня... Будь счастлив... Мальчик... Без души...

— Мы оба ищем здесь своих отцов, — мрачно усмехнулся Адам, выдавая легкую дрожь в уголках губ. — Пробираемся во тьме, чтобы найти одно и то же... Только ты хочешь этого. А я предпочел бы...  
— Ты должен поставить точку, — неожиданно серьезно сказал Эристис. — У меня не осталось сомнений. Я уверен в своих чувствах. Поэтому мне плевать на дыру там, где должна быть душа. Иди вперед. Найди то, что сеет в тебе сомнения. И избавься от этого.  
— Спасибо, — тихо шепнул ангел, пряча лицо в ворот плаща. Улыбка отчего-то засияла на лице куда ярче.  
Адам сам не мог поверить в это, но Эристис стал его первым настоящим другом. Их объединяло нечто большее, чем тотальное одиночество и вечная озабоченность. Это было настоящее товарищество, то, чего у ангела не было за всю жизнь ни единого раза.  
Тьма обрушилась со всей тяжестью, каждый шаг давался невыносимо тяжело. Но эта поддержка, эта уверенность... Придавали сил.  
Когда реальность рассыпалась, обнажив бытие, и осталась лишь рассеявшаяся дымка, за ней показалась высокая фигура, резко обернувшаяся к ним, едва они приблизились.  
— Эсседес, — почти беззвучно прошептал Адам. Сердце ушло в пятки. Яркие алые глаза пронзили ледяной яростью. Колени затряслись. Захотелось просто упасть и плакать.  
Отец... Отец, которого он так боялся. Узкие, сощуренные глаза, приоткрытый в оскале рот, волосы, гладко зачесанные назад... Он помнил его таким. Помнил слишком отчетливо для ребенка. Казалось, даже шрам на запястье заныл от тяжести этих воспоминаний.  
— Один из нас... — начал он подрагивающим от напряжения голосом, крепко сжав руку в кулак. — Один из нас должен исчезнуть... Навеки... Выбери... Убить... Меня... Или... Себя...  
Эсседес на мгновение растерялся. Но надменное презрение вновь вернулось на его лицо.  
— Твое место у моих ног, — ответил он холодно и безжалостно.  
— Нет, — выдавил Адам, срываясь на тихие всхлипы. Шагнув к отцу, он уткнулся ему в грудь, обхватывая дрожащими руками за пояс. — Мое место в твоих объятиях...  
Мальчишка... Ребенок, которого он уже пытался убить... Который требовал любви, который так отчаянно хотел сделать хоть что-то, чтобы заслужить ее...  
Отец не оттолкнул его, позволившего себе такую дерзость. Сколько раз он бил в детстве, заставляя плакать от бессильной злобы... И назло становиться все сильнее.  
«Ты мог быть с ним помягче», — говорила Мирабелла.  
«Да ты посмотри, — ухмылялся Эсседес в ответ. — В его глазах сплошная ненависть. Он ненавидит нас с тобой, он ненавидит всех».  
Подцепив подбородок сына и заглянув в его глаза, первый архангел усмехнулся.  
— У тебя внутри пустота, — больно резанули по сердцу жестокие слова.  
— Пустота, — согласился Адам, прикрывая веки и ощущая, как, будто замедляя время, по щеке невыносимо долго стекает позорная слеза. — Именно это делает меня непобедимым. Меня больше не убьешь. Я сильнее тебя. Я уже не ребенок. Я уже не уязвим.  
Резко распахнув глаза, он вцепился в горло отцу, вкладывая в этот жест всю свою ненависть.  
— У тебя есть душа, — произнес он с ровной, холодной яростью. — Растворенные в чужой сущности никогда не вернутся. А значит, ты смертен. И я так рад, что убью тебя. Ты не давал мне покоя. Потому что не мне досталась твоя смерть.  
Эристис молча усмехался, вертя в руке пистолет и глядя на то, как Адам побеждает в бесконечной борьбе с самим собой. Как от его прошлого остаются лишь воспоминания.  
— Душа не нужна, — развел руками он, когда ангел подошел к нему — перемазанный в крови, тяжело дышащий и объятый мелкой дрожью.  
— Да, — согласился Адам. На его лице промелькнула слабая тень улыбки. — Пойдем. С прошлым покончено. Мне нужно здесь еще кое-что ради будущего.  
Больше не оборачиваясь назад, он решительным шагом направился вперед. Позади остались страхи и сомнения. Впереди ждала любовь.

***

Резкие движения отдавались жгучей болью внутри. Яростное рычание слышалось над ухом, сливаясь с протяжным воем. Прижатый к полу, Арей делал тщетные попытки уползти, но отец скручивал его, не замедляя движений, и трахал еще неистовей. Дьявол шипел, стискивая зубы, и выпускал когти. Двигаться было больно, почти невозможно — так сильно сжимали крепкие руки. Обхватив локтем шею сына и заставив выгнуться, запрокинув голову, Айон сделал еще несколько резких движений. Семя хлынуло из его члена ровно в ту же секунду, в какую полилась кровь из руки, в которую Арей вцепился когтями.  
Отпустив сына, бессильно рухнувшего на пол, архангел сел на кровать, молчаливо опустив голову. Так он сидел несколько долгих минут, пока дьявол, повалившись на спину и закрыв глаза, восстанавливал сбитое дыхание.  
— Тебе понравилось? — наконец хрипло спросил Айон.  
— Да, — выдохнул Арей, не трудясь открывать глаза. — А тебе?  
— Я не могу так, — сдавленно произнес архангел, пряча лицо в ладонях и силясь унять дрожь в теле.  
— Я рад, — усмехнулся дьявол.  
— Тому, что мне плохо?  
— Тому, что тебе не плевать.  
Стащив с постели одеяло, Айон набросил его сыну на плечи. Он не понимал, почему Арей нуждается в этом. Почему хочет страданий, почему просит о таком. Он просил вытворять с ним ужасные вещи. И ему действительно становилось от этого легче... Как же это было ужасно...

***

Почему-то именно этот эпизод всплыл в памяти Арея, когда они с Астаротом обсуждали самый запомнившийся им в жизни секс. О сексе с мозгами Арея Астарот упоминать тактично не стал.  
— Ты никогда не откусывал ему член во время минета? — задал он вместо этого провокационный вопрос.  
— Нет, — усмехнулся дьявол, не задумываясь. — Но если бы я мог, я бы пару раз сделал это задницей.  
Посмеявшись, они выпили по бокалу вина. В космосе царила вечная ночь. Умиротворяющая тьма, которую так любил Арей. Ему было хорошо здесь. Вдали от суеты и обязательств, от отца. Вместе с лучшим другом, в окружении тьмы. Дни, которые он провел на звездолете — потерянный, отчаявшийся, искалеченный синим пламенем — были самыми лучшими в его жизни. Он бесконечно возвращался к ним в глубинах своей памяти. Переживал снова и снова. И страдал.  
Боль заглушала куда большие страдания. И Астарот знал это. Он знал его лучше, чем кто-либо. Боль заглушала любовь.  
Тот день, когда меч сразил ненавистного палача, должен был стать днем свободы. Но любовь не ушла, она осталась, продолжая разъедать сознание своей абсурдностью. Если бы только они тогда остались наедине... Если бы поблизости не было свидетелей...  
Ни один из них не мог показать слабость. Сдаться чужой программе. Это был закономерный итог гениальной дуэли мозгов двух властелинов реальности. И оба в ней проиграли, оставшись страдать.  
Арей начал видеть во сне мертвецов. Они толпились вокруг, полуразложившиеся и пугающие. Тянули к нему руки, как когда-то давно, в забытых видениях.  
— Я люблю мертвого, — бесстрастно сказал им дьявол. — Поэтому не могу относиться к мертвым плохо.  
И мертвецы оставили его.  
Ему снилось, что Астарот заперт в клетке, что сам сидит в тюрьме, которую воздвиг для него когда-то. И не может вырваться оттуда, потому что слишком для этого слаб. А его сторожит повелитель в золотых доспехах — глас вины и непреклонной самоуверенности. Одновременно и признающий свои грехи, и отчаянно их отрицающий. Жаждущий окунуть весь мир в тяжесть своих ошибок и не понести за это ответственности. Властелин реальности, своими руками сломавший себе жизнь.  
— Он заслужил, — с холодной ненавистью убеждал далекий, шестнадцатилетний мальчик, лишившийся души.  
— Это уже произошло, — мрачно отвечал ему Арей.  
Душу было уже не вернуть. Ничего не исправить. Смерть поставила точку. И это было невыносимо.  
Арей лежал на траве в ту ночь. Один, закрыв глаза и вдыхая ароматный воздух. Расслабленно погружаясь в негу собственного бытия. В последнее время он все чаще любил оставаться в одиночестве, наедине со своими мыслями. Они не давали ему покоя.  
Из забытья его вывели отчаянные крики о помощи. Распахнув глаза, он некоторое время лежал, не шевелясь, и настороженно вслушивался в тишину. Потом, повинуясь внезапному импульсу, вскинул руку и потянулся к небу. Кто-то схватил его ладонь, крепко сжав холодные пальцы, и Арей провалился сквозь тьму.  
Он оказался на пустыре, пустом и безмолвном. Поднявшись и отряхнувшись, пошел вперед, неторопливо оглядываясь вокруг. Это место было похоже на заброшенный город. Обветшавшие здания, местность, заросшая травой... Такие города он видел на Земле. Порой они пустели из-за аварий на атомных станциях. Порой из-за войн. Но этот город он видел впервые. Тихий, безлюдный. В нем почему-то было очень спокойно.  
Спрыгнув со второго этажа полуразрушенного дома, мимо пронесся ребенок. Арей пригляделся, узнавая в нем знакомые черты. Когда он собрался с мыслями, ребенок уже скрылся из вида. Пройдя чуть дальше, дьявол встретил Астарота, лежащего на лавочке и равнодушно курящего сигарету. Этот Астарот выглядел так, как при их первой встрече после разлуки. Как его лучший друг...  
Когда дьявол попытался к нему прикоснуться, он просто растаял, растворившись в пространстве. Вдалеке тут же замаячил еще один — в оранжевой рубашке. Тот, которого он убил. Арей прошел через него насквозь, уже понимая, что это иллюзия.  
Правитель Ада, палач в золотых доспехах, ждал у входа заброшенного бомбоубежища. Арей попытался мимоходом разрубить его мечом, но натолкнулся на ответную атаку. Закипело сражение.  
«Тебе не победить», — шептал разум, ныряя в воспоминания. Движения Астарота невозможно было предсказать, атаки дьявол отражал с трудом, и не было даже речи о том, чтобы атаковать самому. Их силы были несоизмеримы. Арей понимал это слишком хорошо.  
— Ты — ложь, — яростно прошипел он, отскакивая и разрывая дистанцию. — Его ложь самому себе, попытка укрыться от себя самого. Он-настоящий тебя ненавидит. Тебе не быть сильнее него. Ты черпаешь силы в его сомнениях. Если я прощу его, тебе не победить никогда.  
— Ты не простишь, — уверенно усмехнулся Правитель Ада.  
— Зачем я, по-твоему, пришел сюда?! — расхохотался дьявол. — Чтобы сказать ему, как я его ненавижу?! Думаешь, я поперся бы сюда ради этого?! Проваливай прочь!  
Меч свистнул в воздухе, направленный точно в грудь. Правитель Ада перехватил его в полете, сжав лезвие металлом золотых доспехов.  
— Я прощаю, — безумно ухмыльнулся Арей, толкая меч вперед и без усилия раскалывая доспехи. Острие вонзилось точно в сердце. Эта борьба была ему по силам. Эта борьба была с самим собой.  
Дверь поддалась легко. Спускаясь, дьявол считал ступени. Он нашел Астарота лежащим без чувств на пыльном полу. Присел рядом, провел рукой по спутанным волосам. Уголок губ нервно дернулся, пальцы дрогнули, погрузившись в шелк мягких волос. Дрожь объяла все тело, пробравшись слишком глубоко.  
Арей осел на пол, уткнувшись себе в ладонь и ощущая, как между пальцами бегут неудержимые слезы. Грудь будто сдавили в тисках, не давая сделать ни единого вдоха.  
— Сраный ты мудак, — бесшумно всхлипывая, процедил он сквозь зубы. — Когда тебя не стало в моей голове, мне было ужасно пусто и одиноко. Ты ушел и бросил меня, ненавижу тебя за это. Тебе было легче умереть, чем попросить прощения. Легче принять заслуженную кару, чем вновь и вновь пытаться что-то исправить. Ты думал только о себе, всегда только о себе, черт бы тебя побрал. Я не встречал демонов бестолковее тебя. Ты редкостный долбоеб, ты не заслуживаешь даже шанса. Вставай и иди, мать твою.  
Утерев слезы, Арей окинул бездыханного Правителя Ада мрачным взглядом. А потом, вцепившись ему в плечи, принялся яростно трясти и отвешивать пощечины. Астарот очнулся не сразу и, даже открыв глаза, еще долго приходил в себя, не в состоянии сфокусироваться. Но, едва поняв, что перед ним Арей, вздрогнул и схватил его за запястья, боясь, что он отстранится.  
— Я не хотел... — зашептал он сбивчиво. — Я... Я не... Знаю... Чего хотел... Не уходи... Я хочу, чтобы ты не уходил... Прости меня... Прости, прости меня... Твоя... Душа... Я бы... Вернул... Если бы... Знал... Как... Прости... Прости меня... Я сделаю... Все... Что угодно... Чтобы ты... Не страдал... Прости... Это моя вина... Прости меня...  
Рухнув перед ним на колени, он продолжал повторять одно и то же, сжимая его руки и окропляя слезами. Арей уткнулся ему в макушку, зарываясь лицом в растрепанные волосы. И, ощутив, что Астарот, вздрогнув, ослабил хватку, высвободил руки и обнял его, прижимая к себе.  
— Я оставил в тебе нечто очень важное, — прошептал дьявол, касаясь теперь такой теплой груди. — И я всегда приду за этим, где бы ты ни был.  
Правитель Ада крепче прижал его руку к своему сердцу.  
— Живи, — отрывисто выдохнул Арей, вцепляясь ему в волосы и напоследок крепко целуя в лоб. — Я прощаю. Живи.  
Пространство растаяло, рассыпавшись иллюзией. Дьявол прикрыл глаза, снова пытаясь унять рвущиеся наружу слезы. Этого не будет в воспоминаниях Астарота. У него теперь хватит сил, чтобы вырваться из бездны. Но в памяти останется лишь жгучее слово «Нет».

— Гадство человеческое, — выругался Эристис, когда перед ним внезапно выросла стена. Тьма не желала пропускать дальше.  
Вздохнув, он прислонился к стене и сполз по ней, утыкаясь себе в колени. Пистолет был брошен рядом. От него не было ровно никакого толку, но его наличие придавало сил.  
Ужасная бездна давила непроглядной тьмой, высасывала силы и остатки надежды. Некромант был лишь бездушной оболочкой. Он прожил свою жизнь без души, и ему было плевать на надежду. Боль подкралась сзади, но натолкнулась на незримую преграду.  
Дальше пути не было.  
Он был готов просидеть здесь вечность, дожидаясь, пока тьма разверзнется, пропуская его. Упрямый, решительный, готовый идти до конца. Некуда было спешить.  
— Я терпелив, — усмехнулся Эристис, откидывая голову и глядя в черноту. — Посмотрим, кто сдастся первым.  
— Ты так и не стал достойным своей души, — раздался во тьме гулкий голос.  
Маг вздрогнул, напрягшись всем телом. Он помнил...

***

— Если хочешь выстрелить — стреляй в меня, — решительно произнес Иарлэйт, глядя сыну прямо в глаза.  
Рука Эристиса дрогнула, жуткая ухмылка спала с лица. Сорвавшись с места, он бросился прочь. Вслед ему смотрели несколько пар растерянных глаз.  
Если бы отец не закрыл тогда собой его друзей... Если бы не догнал и не вернул назад... Он всем был ему обязан.  
В последующие дни некромант совсем не выходил из комнаты, лежа на кровати и безразлично глядя в потолок. Когда к нему, попробовав выдавить улыбку, зашел Аристэйос, он даже не обернулся на приветствие. Его потухшие глаза были полуприкрыты, каменное лицо не выражало абсолютно никаких эмоций. Аристэйос досадливо стукнул кулаком по столу. Эристис не двигался.  
— Ну скажи хоть что-нибудь! — взмолился друг.  
— Зачем? — прохрипел Эристис севшим голосом.  
— Что значит зачем?! Зачем жить?  
— А зачем жить?  
Аристэйос схватился за голову.  
— Нет, я ему сейчас все скажу! — заявил он, медленно закипая. — Вот этим самым кулаком скажу!  
Он погрозил воздуху кулаком и, сердито захлопнув дверь, ушел. Эристис снова превратился в безмолвную и недвижимую статую, смотрящую невидящим взором в потолок.  
— Ты ведь отдашь мне тело? — прозвучал в голове насмешливый голос.  
— Не знаю. Мне все равно.  
Обладатель голоса ощутимо занервничал.  
— Скажи: да или нет?!  
— Да. Или нет. Не знаю. Мне все равно.  
Такой ответ вопрошающего совершенно не устраивал.  
— Слышишь, ты, человечишка!  
— Уходи. Ты мне мешаешь.  
— Как ты смеешь!  
— Уходи. Ты мне мешаешь, — повторил Эристис. — Я хочу побыть один. Уходи. Ты мне надоел.  
— Я?! Тебе надоел?! Да ты...  
— Ты не слышал? Я уже несколько раз повторил: уходи, ты мне мешаешь.  
— Нет! — взвизгнул голос. — Ты не смеешь!  
— До чего же ты назойливый. Пошел прочь!  
Голос замолк, повинуясь желанию. Эристис даже не обратил на это внимания. Теперь его ничто больше не беспокоило, и он мог спокойно лежать на кровати и смотреть в потолок.  
Мысли текли в одном-единственном направлении, и Эристис не сопротивлялся им. Он вспоминал свое детство. По лицу пробегали едва заметные тени каких-то чувств, настолько слабые, что и сам Эристис не обращал на них внимания. Он вспоминал, как каждое утро, когда просыпался, отец всегда стоял в дверях и улыбался ему. Он вскакивал и обнимал отца, чувствуя себя самым счастливым. Вспоминал, как они занимались магией допоздна, и он засыпал на книгах. Как путешествовали, как весело проводили время. И просто были вместе. Были семьей.  
Дверь тихо скрипнула, и в комнату вошел Иарлэйт. Его глаза приобрели такой же утомленный, безжизненный оттенок. Эти дни, дни, когда он думал над произошедшим, дались ему не легче, чем сыну.  
Эристис чуть повернул голову.  
— Эрис, встань, — устало велел Иарлэйт.  
Маг, пролежавший без движения несколько дней, резво вскочил на ноги. Его безжизненные глаза засветились ярким огнем. Иарлэйт улыбнулся краешком рта. Улыбка тоже получилась усталой. Они несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга, после чего Иарлэйт позвал:  
— Эрис, иди ко мне.  
Эристис с нежностью обнял отца и прижался щекой к его груди. Иарлэйт запустил пальцы в спутанные золотые волосы. Обоих охватило огромное счастье от того, что они снова рядом, вместе, любят друг друга. Этого было достаточно.  
— Папа... Если бы ты знал, как ты мне нужен... — прошептал некромант.  
— Я знаю, Эрис... — улыбнулся Иарлэйт. — Прости меня...

***

— У тебя нет души, — вкрадчиво произнес искушающий голос. — Впусти меня, и я стану твоей душой.  
— Да пошел ты! — отмахнулся некромант. — Нашел идиота. Мне и без души нормас, дядя. Отвали.  
— Ты не пройдешь дальше, — насмешливо сообщили Эристису. — По всем законам ты давно мертв. Ты так уверен в силе своей воли, но это то, что ей неподвластно.  
Не пройти дальше?.. Усмешка спала с лица. Похоже, это было правдой...  
— Твой товарищ прошел, потому что его душа жива, хоть и не принадлежит ему, — подсказал голос, угадывая мысли. — А ты — не пройдешь.  
Эристис нервно расхохотался. Его затрясло мелкой дрожью. Неужели все было напрасно? Сколько бы он ни убеждал себя, что смирился, что принял все так, как есть... Хотелось встать и идти. Для него не проблемой было отрастить новые ноги. Но не новую душу...  
— Вы, людишки, такие жалкие, — усмехнулся голос.  
— Людишки?.. — прошипел Эристис, приходя в себя, или, быть может, наоборот, вконец лишаясь рассудка. — Ты сказал — людишки?! Покажись, сволочь! Покажи мне свое лицо, я хочу знать, в кого целиться!  
Прямо перед ним из тьмы соткался силуэт юного мужчины. Его серебристые волосы отливали бледно-голубым, глаза были почти того же цвета и смотрели презрительно и высокомерно. Губы плотно сжаты, нос вздернут. Одежда едва прикрывала хоть что-то. По сравнению с Эристисом, одетым в короткую майку и нечто, напоминавшее мини-юбку, он выглядел еще более откровенно и вызывающе.  
— Некромант, — безошибочно определил Эристис. Когда-то он частенько встречал таких. Магия порой меняла облик до неузнаваемости. Те, кто обладали такой внешностью, могли очень многое. — Кто ты?  
— Мое имя Иеросес, — поведал тот, скрещивая руки на груди. — Я участвовал в эксперименте, погубившем наш город. Вместе с твоим отцом. Твое воскрешение подарило ему бессмертие, а мне — это. От меня осталась лишь душа. Я не мог ни жить, ни умереть. Отдай мне свое тело.  
Эристис сложил пальцы в красноречивый кукиш. И, молниеносно выхватив пистолет, пальнул несколько раз, попав точно в цель.  
— Я бесплотный дух, идиот, — досадливо напомнил Иеросес, которому пули не причинили никакого вреда. — Дух, понимаешь, человечишка? Даже здесь.  
— Сам такой, — не остался в долгу Эристис.  
— Ты не пройдешь, — вымученно, с неповторимой интонацией, в который раз повторил Иеросес. — Я предлагаю тебе сделку.  
Эристис, все это время продолжавший целиться, убрал пистолет и прислушался. Он все же пребывал в растерянности. Иное решение не находилось.  
— Объединись со мной, — предложил Иеросес. — Я стану твоей душой. Ты — моим телом. Я клянусь, что не захвачу над ним контроль. Я просто устал так существовать.  
Эристис колебался. Ему пришлось бы предать себя. Или отца, которого он не мог бросить. Уйти отсюда ни с чем? Или рискнуть?..  
— Я знаю, как это важно для тебя, — устало вздохнул Иеросес, потирая висок. — Все эти тысячелетия я смотрел на тебя. Я не причиню вреда, правда. Помоги мне, и я помогу тебе.  
— Ладно, — сдался Эристис, протягивая ему руку. — Черт с тобой. Мне нужен мой отец.  
Одно легкое касание пальцев — и нутро наполнилось давно забытым теплом. Дух Иеросеса растаял, перетек в его тело. Тьма вокруг рассеялась, обнажив реальность.  
— Эрис? — обеспокоенно окликнул подбежавший отец и мягко приобнял за плечи. — Эрис, почему ты плачешь?  
Маг усмехнулся и вдруг рассмеялся — радостно, облегченно. Со слезами уходила затаенная боль, терзавшая все эти годы.  
— Спасибо, — прозвучало в голове.  
— Спасибо, — повторил он вслух.  
Долгожданный покой...

Это место навевало воспоминания. Место, где он провел несколько странных, но вполне веселых лет. Астарот шел по пустоши, вглядываясь в иссиня-серые здания. Научный центр, простроенный на территории Райского космодрома, был связан единой нитью. Небоскребы простирались до небес, и коридоры между ними — на уровне нескольких этажей — оттого выглядели ужасно захватывающе.  
Он остановился в самом конце этого безумного города, порожденного чьей-то гениальной фантазией. Все это было построено слишком давно. Задолго до того, как он сам вообще появился на свет. Возможно, отец лично знал тех, кто строил это место. Сейчас это уже не имело значения.  
Здесь, в отдалении, стоял обособленный домик, небольшой и уютный. Это было единственным, что построил он сам. В день, когда Адам прогнал брата прочь из Рая, велев ему убираться. Астарот помнил, как пришел сюда, привычно радостный и полный сил.  
— Дайте мне стройматериалы, два часа и бутерброд! — заявил он весело.  
К вечеру дом был готов. Кое-какие вещи Астарот захватил из своего дома. Кое-что им пожертвовали научные сотрудники, не отличавшиеся большой осторожностью. Впрочем, Адаму было плевать. Он хотел, чтобы они больше не пересекали ворот Рая и убрались сразу же, как построят себе корабль. Все остальное его совершенно не волновало.  
Сатана проводил свои дни в депрессии и почти не выходил из дома. Астарот же порой и ночами торчал в научном центре, проектируя звездолет. Он не представлял, сколько им придется болтаться в космосе и куда они в итоге смогут попасть. Корабль должен был представлять из себя нечто подобное самой планете — живой, управляемой, существующей для того, чтобы создавать для них идеальную среду. Планета не могла существовать вне своей орбиты. Планета не могла уменьшить свои габариты, иначе вся ее система нарушилась бы.  
Астарот бился над этой задачей день за днем, дорвавшись наконец до изучения чужих трудов, сопоставляя и сравнивая, пытаясь понять, как совместить технологию и жизнь. Как создать нечто, способное существовать само по себе, без планеты. Нечто, способное выжить в космосе и унести их отсюда. Нечто, чем он мог бы управлять, как планетой. Нет, даже больше, чем планетой. Он не мог контролировать всю планету. Но этого сейчас было бы недостаточно.  
Порой ночами он оставался в огромном зале совсем один и сидел в темноте — лишь рядом светила тусклая лампа. Звезды в такие мгновения горели особенно ярко. Он подходил к прозрачной стене и смотрел на них, не отрываясь, долго-долго. К утру перед ним вырастала внушительная горка из окурков и пепла.  
Астарот не считал дни, поэтому не мог сказать, когда именно это случилось. В задумчивости схватившись за тлеющую сигарету, он обжег пальцы и, зашипев, уставился на них, глядя, как на глазах зарастает ожог. Он заставлял его исчезать и появляться снова, снова и снова. А потом расхохотался и хлопнул себя по лбу, сгибаясь пополам. Его трясло в истерике.  
Придя в себя спустя несколько минут, он, не теряя времени, зашагал прочь из главного зала. Больше ему было нечего здесь делать. Не нужно было ни чужих трудов, ни бесполезных расчетов.  
Он вышел на космодром, в самый центр огромного поля. Поблизости не было никого и ничего. Золотой клинок, короткий и острый, блеснул в руке, появившись из ниоткуда. Ради этого стоило использовать силу.  
Астарот приставил лезвие к своей голове и обвел взглядом пространство, нервно усмехнувшись. Его била дрожь. Он вовсе не был уверен, что все получится. Если он хоть где-то ошибся...  
Нож погрузился в мозг. Астарот стискивал зубы, чтобы не завопить от боли и ужаса. Клинок звякнул о землю. Кровь густо стекала вниз. Демон рухнул на колени, сжимая в руке клочок собственного мозга. Когда тот начал разрастаться, Астарот сдавленно застонал, запрокидывая голову. Это оказалось еще больнее. Его будто разрывало надвое. Сознание путалось и гасло, вспыхивая то в теле, то в жалком сгустке клеток, что он держал в руке. Он сам не понимал, как смог вытерпеть это.  
— Давай, — хрипло шепнул он, склоняясь к мозгу, который все продолжал восстанавливать себя по крупицам. — Давай...  
Тело... Тело, которое воссоздал его мозг. Оно и стало Адом, который унес их из Рая. Никто никогда больше не смог повторить подобного. Ради Сатаны он пошел на это. Ради того, кто совсем не оценил и не заметил его жертвы. Кто воспринял ее как должное.  
Прошли тысячелетия. И вот он стоял здесь снова. На том же месте, где когда-то едва не лишился разума, вонзив в себя Адский клинок. Ради Сатаны... Ради того, кого считал своим другом. Потому что был молод и глуп.  
Ради Сатаны... Так на что же он был способен теперь, ради Арея? Теперь, когда действительно понял себя и свои желания? Когда всей душой желал лишь прощения?  
Мантия зашелестела по ветру. Астарот поднял глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Правителем Ада. В его руке был тот самый нож.  
Астарот рванулся вперед, на ходу материализовывая меч и жаждая наконец со всем этим покончить. И замер, когда Правитель Ада вонзил острие себе в грудь, вцепившись в рукоять обеими руками. Черные перья полетели по ветру, блестящее золото осыпалось прахом. Астарот подобрал с земли клинок, испепеляя его синим пламенем.  
— Арей... — позвал он, вцепляясь в рубашку у себя на груди и отчаянно глядя в небо. Слишком долго... Слишком много времени ушло на то, чтобы понять... — Я найду способ... Я верну ее... Обещаю...

Исигрит была все так же прекрасна. Спустя века в бездне... Она совсем не растеряла своего веселого задора и игривости. Едва завидев ее, Адам бросился вперед сломя голову, сливаясь с ней в жарких объятьях. Он целовал ее, не замечая, что по щекам текут слезы, которые она собирает губами. В это мгновение не осталось ничего, кроме настоящего. Кроме долгожданного облегчения.  
Он наконец мог начать все заново! И наконец-то был не один!  
Кто-то окликнул из пустоты, и сердце откликнулось на зов. Следуя за пробудившейся душой, Адам вышел на зеленую поляну, из безмолвной тишины резко очутившись в мире радостных звуков. Пели птицы, шумел ветер, шелестели кроны ветвистых деревьев.  
На камнях спиной к нему сидел мужчина и гладил ворона, сидящего на своей руке. Когда он обернулся, и птица вспорхнула прочь, Адам нашел его смутно знакомым. Эти черты лица... Черты лица Эсседеса. Только глаза, глубокие и фиолетово-черные, как у Самаэля...  
— Я ждал тебя, сын, — улыбнулся мужчина, вставая.  
У ангела перехватило дыхание. Этот человек... И был его настоящим отцом?  
— Ты, наверное, совсем не помнишь меня, — продолжал он, разглядывая внезапно обретенного сына. — Я Саргатанас. Брат Эсседеса. Это очень забавно... Ты стал архангелом, тогда как его сын был изгнан тобой из Рая. У нас все было иначе. Он был властителем, я — чернью. Вы двое — наши противоположности.  
— И вы, как и мы, полюбили одну женщину... — тихо пробормотал Адам, пребывая в полнейшем шоке.  
Саргатанас улыбнулся, протягивая сыну крепкую, уверенную ладонь.  
— Ты стал хорошим правителем, — ободряюще произнес он, крепко сжимая его пальцы. — Потому что с самого детства возненавидел мысль о том, что выживать достоин только сильнейший.  
— Папа... — прошептал Адам, едва сдерживая слезы.  
— Ты создал тот мир, который я не смог создать, пока был жив.  
Ангел обвел взглядом прекрасную поляну. Его отец был способен создать гораздо больше... Он был способен создать рай из пустоты.

***

За любовью приходит спасение.  
В миг отчаянья, в горе сомнения  
Ты решишь, что достоин прощения,  
А потом ненароком умрешь.

Предадут твои песни забвению.  
Пусть послужит тебе утешением  
То последнее в жизни сражение,  
Где, отчаявшись, мигом падешь.

Не спасет тебя ни покаяние,  
Ни изгнание, ни сострадание.  
Ты ведь вечность прожил с этим знанием —  
А теперь, попрощавшись, уйдешь.

Боль вернется с последним дыханием.  
Смерть придет в роковом одеянии.  
Да гори оно все синим пламенем!  
Ты жил в долг, а теперь отдаешь.

— Звучит очень печально, — заметил Арей, отвлекая от песни. Он стоял в дверях. Уже черт знает как давно. Будучи увлеченным, не вышло вовремя его заметить. — О чем это?  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — улыбнулся Астарот, откладывая в сторону гитару. — Хочешь, спою что-нибудь повеселей?  
— Хочу знать о тебе то, о чем ты не хочешь говорить.  
— Не судьба.  
Арей усмехнулся. Подошел и сел рядом. Выпил, продолжая смотреть прямо в глаза. Неотрывно, пристально. Будто гипнотизировал. Самоуверенный мальчишка. На что он вообще рассчитывал?  
— Ты все время говоришь мне, что я новый дьявол. Что мне уготовано что-то великое. По-твоему, у меня не должно быть выбора?  
Вот же блять.  
— Знаешь, папа приносил мне человеческие книжки, — усмехнулся нахальный мальчишка, опираясь на подлокотник и небрежно роняя голову на руку. Пристально сверля заговорщицки блестящими глазенками. — Там у избранных никогда не было выбора. Там избранный ни разу не послал своего наставника нахуй и не остался лежать на диване. Я считаю, это учит людей очень вредным вещам.  
— Ты хотел бы иметь возможность послать меня нахуй?  
В ответ Арей почему-то засмеялся. Будто услышал не вопрос, а анекдот.  
— О, нет. Ты не наставник. Ты не решаешь мою судьбу.  
— А кто же я? — хмыкнул Астарот, стараясь не казаться озадаченным.  
Мальчишка непринужденно пожал плечами.  
— Ну, посуди сам. Ты спас меня от домашнего насилия. От матери, которая меня била, и отца, который делал вид, что ничего не видит. Дал мне свободу, открыл передо мной Вселенную. Предоставил возможность заниматься наукой. Проводишь со мной время. Берешь меня на другие планеты. Рассказываешь о том, что знаешь. Как бы ты назвал того, кто столько для тебя сделал? Только честно.  
— Друг, — тяжело вздохнул Астарот, отворачиваясь. Он больше не мог выносить этого пытливого взгляда. — Я бы назвал его «друг».  
Мальчишка удовлетворенно улыбнулся и откинулся в кресле, разваливаясь в нем, как император на троне. Астарот накрыл лицо ладонью, устало массируя виски. Черт побери, где, в чем он ошибся? Почему то, что он сделал, стало спасением, хотя подразумевалось как похищение? Почему Арей оценивал это как свободу, хотя это должно было стать принуждением? Где ж он так катастрофически налажал...  
— На что ты тогда жалуешься? — поинтересовался Астарот, очень стараясь придать голосу безразличие, а осанке королевскую стать. Однако не выходить из образа с каждым разом было все сложней.  
— Ни на что, — искренне удивившись, заявил Арей. — Мне просто интересно — что значит «новый дьявол»? Ты хочешь, чтобы я со временем начал управлять Адом вместо тебя? Или вместе с тобой? И если вместе, то в качестве кого?  
Что он, черт побери, снова имел в виду?  
— Я изменю некоторые законы, — продолжил Арей, так и не дождавшись ответа. — Они меня не устраивают.  
— Какие например?  
— Мне не нравится, что все в Аду военнообязанные. И что дети принадлежат обществу.  
— Разве лучше, когда они принадлежат семье?  
— С чего они вообще должны кому-то принадлежать?  
Действительно. Своим ответом он снова поставил в тупик.  
— Ты считаешь, что никому не принадлежишь?  
— А кому я принадлежу? — с вызовом хмыкнул Арей.  
— Мне.  
— О, нет, — засмеялся он. — Это ты мне принадлежишь.  
Снова заигрывал. Причем теперь настолько нагло и неприкрыто. Пожалуй, стоило снова прибраться в его голове. Лишняя память несла только лишнюю скорбь.  
Его чувства были такими ясными и осознанными. Такими уверенными. Он вряд ли захотел бы от них отступиться. Вряд ли смог бы. Не стоило вообще вмешиваться в его жизнь...  
— Не смотри на меня так, — попросил Арей, мрачнея. Заставляя вконец растеряться.  
— Как?  
— Так. Будто тебя обременяет мое существование.  
Черт, ну что он вообще говорил?  
— Не обременяет. Я очень... рад, что ты существуешь.  
— А что тебя обременяет? То, что я делаю это не так, как тебе удобно?  
Ну вот опять... Как же с ним было невыносимо тяжело.  
— Иди сюда, — позвал Астарот, сдаваясь.  
Мальчишка с демонстративной неохотой подошел, устремляясь в распахнутые объятия. Правитель Ада крепко прижал его к себе, зарываясь лицом в растрепанные черные волосы. Он был так дорог. Так безмерно ценен. Хотелось сделать ради него все, что угодно. Но Астарот никак не мог сделать того единственного, чего он хотел.  
— Мне так жаль, — шепнул он, запуская пальцы во взъерошенные пряди.  
Арей дернулся, но не успел отстраниться. Еще одно прекрасное воспоминание навеки ушло из его головы.

***

Астарот снова шел по краю бездны, рискуя провалиться назад. Вокруг полыхало золотое, будто бы ржавое пламя. Лизало своими длинными языками пустоту, бессильно пытаясь разогнать тьму. Здесь каждый получал то, чего заслуживал.  
Он не мог ничего создать. Его мир тлел где-то вдали, и он никак не мог до него дотянуться. Туда, где душа наконец успокоится, устав от метаний. Где снова взметнется синий огонь.  
Он не хотел жить для себя и никогда не жил. Он хотел выбирать себе хозяина и выполнять его желания. Большая свобода — свобода самому распоряжаться своими желаниями — душила и мучила, совсем ему не подходила.  
Ради Арея... Даже когда им снова пришлось расстаться. Ради Арея он забрал с собой Агвареса. Арей хотел этого. Хотел, чтобы сын не страдал. Когда он вырос, Арей повторно принял такое решение. Но уходить Агварес больше не пожелал.  
Арей считал большим преступлением то, что дал Агваресу жизнь, а не то, что забрал. Он оценил это как исправление ошибки. Он посчитал, что этим искупил вину.  
Его ценности порой казались единственной истиной. Жуткой, но логичной. И все же он был просто жертвой искусственно созданного ада.  
Астарот сам не знал, почему снова пришел сюда. В обветшавший полуразрушенный дом, пыльный, с побитыми стеклами. Дом, который Арей так не хотел покидать...  
Тьма рванулась к нему, обдав холодом. Или же это просто был ветер... Правитель Ада шагнул к окну, всматриваясь в сумеречную даль.  
— Я люблю тебя, — повторял он едва слышно, одними губами. — Прости меня.  
Сдавив виски руками, он то ли застонал, то ли заскулил — сдавленно и жалобно.  
— Я люблю тебя, — обжигал тишину отчаянный шепот. — Прости меня.  
Сердце вопило от боли. Темный, пустынный дом угнетал воспоминаниями. Живые чувствуют боль. Мертвые чувствуют боль. Так какая же разница, жив он или мертв. Если боль достанет везде... Если от нее не спрятаться в бездне... Если ты берешь с собой самого себя, куда бы ни пошел...  
— Я люблю тебя, — в безумстве шептали губы. — Прости меня.  
— Нет, — резануло болью знакомое слово.  
Астарот поднял голову, упираясь взглядом в тощую спину. Арей сидел на диване, сложив ноги на табурет и опершись руками на спинку. Плевать, настоящий он или всего лишь видение. Только бы не растаял во тьме...  
Обернувшись, дьявол вскинул бровь. Так до боли привычно и знакомо. Выражая этим жестом массу чувств — от страданий до презрения.  
— Я никогда бы не победил тебя, если бы ты не поддался, — криво усмехнулся Арей. — Сотни раз я оказывался поверженным у твоих ног. Сотни раз ты смотрел на меня свысока, сверкая блеском своих доспехов. Зачем?  
— Ты никогда не носил доспехов, — тихо произнес Астарот вместо ответа на вопрос.  
— Ты научил меня, что в этом нет смысла.  
Арей закурил, отвернувшись от Правителя Ада. Тот снова видел только его затылок. И обтянутые тощими мускулами плечи, казавшиеся узкими и беззащитными. Эмира по сравнению с отцом выглядела куда более грозно, хоть и была девушкой. Астарот помнил, сколько раз ловил в ней его черты. Слишком уж они были похожи. Едва уловимыми вещами. Манерами, движениями, интонациями. Он трахал его дочь, а потом его сына. Только до него очередь так и не дошла. Арей не знал, что происходило в других реальностях. Не мог знать. Или же...  
— Связь не разорвать, — усмехнулся дьявол, не оборачиваясь. — В обе стороны. Так это работает. Ты забрал мою душу. Но она не перестала быть моей.  
Внезапно шагнув к Арею, Астарот схватил его руку и прижал к своей груди. Дьявол не дрогнул. Только пальцы резко напряглись на мгновение и тут же обмякли.  
— Ты не можешь так жить, — с болью произнес Правитель Ада, сжимая его ладонь. — Мы оба не можем. Мы должны что-то сделать. Скажи мне. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь. Пусть тебе больше не будет плохо. Я сделаю все. Все, что ты пожелаешь. Только скажи.  
Арей вырвал руку и встал. Глаза его сузились, принимая злые, резкие очертания.  
— Так тому и быть, — согласился он, принимая условия игры.

Бальтасар дрых на траве, привольно развалившись и раскинув руки. На нос ему села пестрая бабочка и тут же упорхнула, когда маг громко чихнул. Сонно зевая, он перевалился на бок и лениво осмотрелся, похоже, пытаясь понять, какой сейчас год. В волосах путались травинки и насекомые. Чтобы их стряхнуть, маг активно тряс головой на манер рокера-металлиста. Шевелюра у него была роскошная, и зрелище представало шикарное.  
Заметив его вялые шевеления, Рей оторвался от книги и обернулся.  
— Ты способен заснуть где угодно и когда угодно? — усмехнулся он с пониманием.  
— Я люблю спать, а спать любит меня, — туманно ответил Бальтасар, спрыгивая с небольшого холмика. Когда прыгал, он держался за края мантии, и та развевалась позади, как крылья. Он умел выглядеть эффектно. Производить впечатление загадочного и могущественного мага. Пока не начинал говорить. — Хотя в моей жизни были и времена, когда я не столько любил спать, сколько ненавидел бодрствовать.  
Рей заинтересованно взглянул на него.  
— Тяжелое детство, — многозначительно пояснил Бальтасар в ответ на немой вопрос и плюхнулся рядом.  
— Ты никогда не рассказывал мне о детстве, — заметил демон. — Я слышал о твоих родителях только от Виктора. Но о тебе лично знаю только то, как ты едва не разрушил мир.  
Бальтасар скромно хихикнул. Рей уже давно заметил, что он непробиваем, и его невозможно поймать за глубинные комплексы в силу отсутствия таковых. Тому, что помог развалу Вселенной, Бальтасар придавал не большее значение, чем собственному завтраку. И, поскольку ему было абсолютно плевать, расплаты он так и не получил. Мироздание раздавало по вере, а никакой вины маг за собой не ощущал. Даже праведного меча возмездия ему удалось избежать по чистой случайности. Бальтасар и на это смотрел крайне легкомысленно — ну, повезло и повезло.  
Привалившись к Рею плечом, он дразняще улыбнулся, хватая его за ворот. Жутковато-бесцветные глаза задиристо заблестели.  
— Когда Вестер создал свою реальность, он исчез из нашей, — почему-то решил рассказать Бальтасар. — Я его в глаза никогда не видел. Меня воспитывал Аэн, потому что родители вечно шлялись черте где. Он мужик хороший, суровый только. Родителей спас, когда их Сообщество казнить собиралось. Королевство ему не вернули, да он и не хотел. В Сообщество приходил изредка, а так в основном жил в лесу. Со мной. А мамка с папкой к светлым укатили. Папка стал там главным. В Сообществе дед был не нужен, предки на него озлобились. А он нормальный дядька, они просто его недостаточно хорошо знали. Фигурки мне вырезал из дерева, по грибы меня брал. Истории прикольные рассказывал.  
— Твоя фамилия — Аркис? — внезапно догадался Рей.  
Бальтасар весело кивнул. Демон не понимал, с чего вдруг его потянуло на откровенность. Раньше он никогда не стремился обо всем этом поговорить.  
— Я потом узнал, что он умер, когда пытался за мной погнаться, — продолжал маг, не убирая с лица беззаботно-радостного выражения. — Узнал, что я сделать хочу, и помешать думал. Но не успел — его свои же замочили. А потом меня попытались. Он, наверно, тогда жалел, что про шар мне рассказал. Он ж не знал, что так выйдет.  
Бальтасар вздохнул, откидываясь назад и падая затылком в цветы. Голубое безмятежное будто дразнило бесконечностью белых пушистых облаков. Ему-то не нужно было принимать такие сложные решения.  
— Я хочу вернуть его жену, — пояснил наконец маг причину своей внезапной откровенности. — И еще... Раз уж мы все равно пойдем туда... Я хочу вытащить Лиару. Кроме нее со мной в детстве никто не хотел общаться. Отдам дань прошлому... Надо взрослеть.  
Рей изумленно уставился на него. Бальтасар впервые изъявлял желание взрослеть, да еще и таким трудновыполнимым и энергозатратным способом. Видимо, деда он действительно очень любил.


	20. Глава 20. Крах

Снова за прозрачной стеной крошечные точки звезд на черном полотне. Снова он сидит, закинув ноги на панель управления. На полу валяются окурки, повсюду запустение и ветошь. Когда-то этот корабль принадлежал его лучшему другу.  
В те времена все было иначе. Он был лишь марионеткой, винтиком в системе. И, отказавшись терпеть диктатуру, был изгнан. У Сатаны всегда был непростой характер, который вконец испортился после смерти Лилит.  
Зачем было все это? Побег с родной планеты, личина Правителя Ада? Все для того, чтобы сделать его счастливым. Зачем?  
— Да будь ты проклят! — закричал Астарот, нервно дергаясь в порыве злости на самого себя, и сверзился на пол, упав прямо в кучу разбросанных повсюду окурков.  
Пнув откатившееся в сторону кресло, он подошел к стене и оперся на нее локтем, в гневе ударяя кулаком по толще стекла. На что, на что ушла вся его жизнь?  
Космос отвечал ему безмолвием и мраком. В каком он был времени? В какой реальности? Астарот давно перестал заморачиваться.  
Там, в его реальности, космоса уже не было. Не было ничего. Лишь бескрайняя тьма. Некуда было возвращаться. Его никто не ждал.  
Правитель Ада вздрогнул, внезапно вспомнив о том, о ком успел совсем забыть за время скитаний по бездне собственной души. Рей... Мальчишка, так привязавшийся к нему... Может, и тьма пришла в его голову, только чтобы присматривать за сыном. Астарот и сам не гнушался подобного подхода. А может, это любовница Арея за него отомстила.  
Астарот ловил себя на мысли, что воспринимает отношения с Реем как прелюдию к чему-то более важному. Он будто потренировался на нем, как заслужить любовь. Он трахал его и думал об Арее. Все трахали его с мыслями об Арее. Потому что любили Арея и скучали по нему. А Рей... Рей... Интересно, он все еще думает о нем?  
Это уже не имело значения.  
Астарот ощущал, что катится в пропасть. Что никогда не получит желаемого. Арей не простит, как ни старайся. Нет больше поступка, который позволит все исправить. Нет равнозначного страдания. Ведь нет справедливости.  
Справедливость... Это слово он ненавидел с детства. Его придумали те, кто желал вершить свое правосудие. Кто желал карать и миловать тех, кого было удобно. Справедливость во все времена была лишь предлогом для свершения зла. Отец умер за справедливость.  
В реальном мире справедливости не было.  
Только Арей мог решать, заслужил ли он прощения. Только Арей мог решать, какие страдания счесть равнозначными своим. И Астарот принимал эту справедливость. Впервые в жизни принимал.  
Принимал одиночество, боль, удушающую пустоту и отчаяние. Скитался по реальностям, лишь бы найти хоть что-то. Хоть что-то наконец понять.  
— Ты здесь, — хрипло выпалил он, резко оборачиваясь и встречаясь взглядом с дьяволом.  
Арей смотрел презрительно, но не высокомерно. Астарот был для него лишь мусором, давно растоптанным и выброшенным на свалку. Он удостаивался эмоций не больше, чем валяющиеся под ногами окурки. Мусор. Просто мусор.  
— Ты приходил утешать меня, — усмехнулся дьявол, подходя к нему. — Давал надежду, а после отбирал ее. Я пришел за тем же.  
Холодные губы накрыли рот, вовлекая в долгий, томительный поцелуй. Астарот оказался зажатым между стеной и гибким телом. Пальцы переплелись с бледными, тонкими пальцами. От этого бросило в дрожь.  
— Я знаю, что могу потерять все это в любой момент, — выдохнул Правитель Ада, стоило дьяволу оторваться от него. — Но это не заставляет меня страдать. Это не наказание, это величайшая милость. Сколь бы коротко оно ни длилось... Я властелин реальности. Для меня не существует времени.  
— Но ты этого совсем не хочешь, — усмехнулся Арей, хватая за запястья и прижимая к стене. — Ты хочешь вечности, а не нескольких бесконечных секунд. Хочешь слиться со мной навсегда, а не на мгновения. Не лги себе.  
— Убивай меня, сколько захочется, — шепнул Астарот. — Я найду выход из любого ада. Выберусь из любой бездны. Скажи, чего ты хочешь. Я все сделаю.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты все уничтожил, — захохотал дьявол, отпуская его и отдаляясь. — Все-все, даже саму смерть, даже бездну. Знаешь, оказавшись в своем мире, я понял одну очень важную вещь. Я хотел небытия совсем не потому, что страдал. Страдания ушли, а жажда разрушения осталась. И мне плевать на ее причины.  
— Небытия нет, — повторил Правитель Ада, в который раз напоминая об этом самому себе. — Ты уже существуешь. Мир уже существует. И я... Все еще здесь. В уничтоженном мире. Он существует. Пойми это...  
Стальная рука вдавила в стену, сжимая горло. Сил у Арея ощутимо прибавилось...  
— Сделай это, — прорычал дьявол, оскалившись. — Сделай, если хочешь прощения. Таково мое желание. Такова цена за прощение.  
Написанного не стереть. Существующее не уничтожить. Астарот знал это. Видел. Он, властелин реальности, для которого существовало так много. Для которого будущее и прошлое, настоящее и не свершившееся не было тайной.  
— Это невозможно, Арей, — обреченно прохрипел он. — Просто невозможно.  
Это желание... Оно не было судьбой, с которой Арей был рожден. Оно принадлежало ему. Не Айону, создавшему его ради мечты. Не Астароту, вмешавшемуся в его разум. Но почему?..  
— Это безумие, — твердо произнес Правитель Ада, отталкивая дьявола. — Я не буду даже пытаться. Ни ради тебя, ни ради чего угодно. Айон не объяснил тебе, что будет, если детишки вроде тебя начнут играться с тканью бытия?  
Удар по лицу. В живот. Снова по лицу. Головой о стену. Сопротивляться не хотелось.  
— Послушай меня! — мрачно произнес Астарот, хватая Арея за ворот. — В твоей голове столько дерьма, что даже я не могу понять, чего ты на самом деле хочешь.  
— Небытия, — нервно ухмыльнулся дьявол. — Покоя. Пустоты. Заполненной не холодом, а теплой негой.  
— В пустоте нет тепла и холода, дебил! — воскликнул Правитель Ада, встряхивая его и впечатывая лицом в стену. — Смотри, там космос! Он не пустой! Он существует, он ощущаем! И тьма ощущаема! И пустота, в которое отсутствует лишь то, что приносит тебе удовольствие! Страдания — это не пустота! Пойми это наконец! Нет лишь того, что ты не можешь ощутить! Этого и не было никогда и быть не может! Все остальное — существует!  
— Перестань, — процедил Арей сорвавшимся голосом. — Перестань так говорить. Я не хочу... Не хочу продолжать существовать... И дело вовсе не в рае... Не в чужой мечте... Ненавижу того, кто сделал со мной это... Я так боюсь, что если позволю отцу вновь растворить меня в его душе, все станет еще хуже... Больно... От каждой прожитой секунды... Ужасно, невыносимо больно... Здесь не мое место... Нет, этот мир вообще не место для меня... Само бытие... Причиняет боль...  
Астарот прислонился спиной к стене и прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как дрожат пальцы, крепко вцепившиеся в руку дьявола.  
— Я знаю, Арей... — тихо, с невыразимой болью выдавил он. — Знаю, как это чувствуется... Есть только это... Все остальное — ложь...  
Какие же из их желаний были истинными, принадлежащими именно им, способными принести наконец удовлетворение? Всю жизнь они оба тянулись к бескрайней пустоте. К небытию. Пытаясь навязать себе чужие мечты и желания. Может, стоило взяться за руки и шагнуть за пределы бытия? Ведь в жизни не было абсолютно никакого смысла. Что они могли потерять?  
— Будь со мной, — донесся до слуха Астарота хриплый шепот. Вздрогнувшие пальцы крепко сжала холодная рука. — Ты единственный во всей Вселенной, кто понимает меня. Я хочу сделать это с тобой. Сотворение... Или разрушение. Давай избавимся от боли. Давай избавимся от бытия.

Бальтасар упрямо шел вперед. Коленки у него дрожали, но маг упорно делал вид, что с ним все в порядке. Поджав губы и нервно покусывая, он прокладывал путь сквозь тьму. Тьма расступалась неохотно, поддаваясь с большим трудом. В маге плескалась нерешительность, слишком очевидная, чтобы бездна могла ему подчиниться.  
— Ты сильный, — попытался утешить Рей. — Ты справишься.  
— А ты знаешь... — пропыхтел Бальтасар, но не закончил. Тьма атаковала неожиданно, едва уловив, что он отвлекся.  
— Знаю что? — переспросил демон, когда убедился, что защита восстановлена.  
— Что на нас оказывает влияние среда, — продолжил маг, настороженно готовясь к новой атаке. На этот раз ее не последовало.  
— Но ты сказал, что тобой манипулирует только четверг, и то в зависимости от настроения.  
Бальтасар кисло улыбнулся. В любом другом состоянии он мог ляпнуть все, что угодно, сейчас же шутить и издеваться над адекватностью отчего-то не очень хотелось.  
Через пару минут он передумал и, чтобы разрядить обстановку, начал нести полную чушь.  
— Вот у Юдифи рили классная логика! — доверительно сплетничал он, делясь миллионом гадостей о своих родственниках. — «О, мужик! А он ниче, симпатичный! Оставлю-ка я его себе!» — подумала она, спасая колдуна от костра! А у Виктора отношение просто заебись, конечно: «О боже, он несет какую-то дичайшую хуйню! Он долбоеб! А, ну ладно, он маг, он лучше знает»!  
Рей усмехался, ничего не отвечая. Незачем было прерывать Бальтасара. Болтая без умолку, он меньше нервничал.  
Наконец они уткнулись в глухую стену, явно дававшую понять, что дальше прохода нет. Маг раздосадовано пнул ее, но тьма оказалась удивительно твердой и стойкой, и он запрыгал на одной ноге, яростно ругаясь. Ругательства он выбирал особые — смешивал несколько взятых из разных языков.  
Когда Бальтасар решил еще раз попытать счастья и снова пнул тьму, примерно на уровне его лица внезапно материализовалась яркая надпись. «На себя», — прочитал маг и, пожав плечами, потянул за воображаемую ручку. Дверь поддалась.

Тьма... Он боялся ее, такую привычную и знакомую. Почти родную. Она была его частью, и бесконечные годы — домом. Как долго он не знал ничего кроме нее...  
Ксерксес закрыл глаза, падая в ее бескрайние пучины. Мир. Новый мир должен был раскинуться перед ним. Волшебный и манящий, мир, где он остался бы навеки. Где растворились бы все печали и горести. Где навсегда ушла бы пустота.  
Он сам был соткан из тьмы и потому ненавидел свой облик. Ему отчаянно не хотелось проваливаться назад во мрак, туда, где он был его уродливой частью. Ему хотелось мира — красивого, великолепного мира, сияющего и искрящегося жизнью. Мира, достойного того, чтобы существовать в нем. На душе царила выжженная пустошь, и из нее — сам — он ничего не мог создать.  
Эйлиас обещал ему новый мир, который мог бы развеять печали и осуществить грезы. Эйлиас обещал ему счастье. Эйлиас его любил...  
Но там, на границе тьмы, ждал совсем не он.  
Аларайн... Так долго ненавистный... Попытавшийся искупить содеянное, вверив ему свою жизнь... Ксерксес больше не злился. Ненависть затухла в нем, едва в нее перестали подбрасывать поленья.  
Он шагнул навстречу протянутой руке и самоуверенной усмешке. Один шаг отделял от пропасти. Пропасти, в которую он больше никогда не хотел падать.  
— Эйлиас... — позвал он неслышно.  
Мир разлетелся осколками.  
Полудемон подхватил, не позволив провалиться в бездну. Ксерксес прижался к его груди. Нежные руки обнимали так крепко...  
— Не отпускай... — прошептал бог, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. — Не отпускай...  
Тьма поблекла, отступая. Ксерксес ощутил, как спину согрел яркий солнечный луч. Это не было привычным королевством, в котором он познал горе мучений. Это был новый мир, раскинувшийся перед ним совершенно другими цветами и запахами.  
— Я же обещал, — напомнил Эйлиас, целуя его и весело улыбаясь.  
Ксерксес прикрыл усталые глаза, больше не желая смотреть. Достаточно было того, что его обнимали родные руки, и тихий ветер ласково гладил по волосам.

— Ты нашел его? — усмехнулся Аларайн, обращая взгляд на юношу, направляющегося к нему сквозь тьму.  
Алохир коротко кивнул, подходя и присаживаясь рядом — на огромный валун с отточенными гранями. Чтобы сотворить здесь что-то, не приходилось даже напрягаться.  
— А ты? — поинтересовался он у отца.  
Демон покачал головой.  
— Я создам свое бытие. И начну все сначала. Мне нечего здесь делать. Мне незачем здесь оставаться.  
— Тогда пойдем вместе, — предложил Алохир. — Ведь у меня здесь тоже совершенно не осталось дел...

***

Все здесь напоминало о страданиях. Ужас возвращался воспоминаниями. Арей не мог уснуть в этих стенах. Ад давил на него своей тяжестью. Казалось, что ему снова шестнадцать. Что сейчас он откроет глаза, и за ним придут, чтобы сопроводить к безжалостному палачу. Который снова будет смотреть в глаза с невыносимым безразличием. И говорить так, будто ему плевать.  
Агварес безмятежно спал под боком, грея своим тельцем постель, но даже его присутствие не помогало. Прошлое было слишком реально. Смешалось с настоящим. Заставило окончательно потеряться в реальности. Разве можно было сильнее сойти с ума?  
Поднявшись с кровати, Арей вышел в коридор. Эта часть Ада была ему незнакома, но даже здесь преследовало гнетущее чувство. Оно нигде не оставляло в покое.  
Астарота дьявол нашел именно там, где и рассчитывал — в пункте управления.  
— Я тащился сюда только для того, чтобы попросить у тебя сигарету, — мрачно сообщил он.  
Усевшись на панель управления, он закурил, уставившись за стену. Звезды были размазаны по космосу мелкой россыпью.  
— Как будто кто-то просыпал наркоту, — засмеялся Астарот.  
Арей приподнял бровь. Демон махнул рукой.  
— Да это я так, о своем.  
От напряжения люди часто несли ерунду. Но Астарот, видимо, нес ее всегда. Да и не похоже было, что его хоть что-то может вывести из равновесия.  
— Ноет? — спросил он, положив руку Арею на колено.  
Тот нервно дернул ногой, но нехотя признал:  
— Да.  
— Тебе не спится? — продолжал Астарот, принимаясь осторожно поглаживать его бедро. Боль почему-то отступала от этих прикосновений. Арей горько усмехнулся, зарываясь пальцами в спадающие на лицо волосы.  
— Я не могу здесь уснуть. И не смогу. Это невыносимо. Почему именно Ад? Ты не мог выбрать что-то другое?  
Астарот печально покачал головой.  
— И ты... Твои глаза... — нервно заметил дьявол. — Они так похожи... Отдай мне их... Я хочу смотреть на них всегда, когда пожелаю...  
— Смотри, — разрешил Астарот, опускаясь перед ним на колени. Их взгляды встретились на долгие мгновения. Эти глаза невозможно было не узнать...  
— Нет, я не могу... — измученно застонал Арей, отворачиваясь. — Не могу... Не хочу больше этого делать... Не хочу поддаваться, не хочу причинять боль из-за того, что это сильнее меня... Прости... Ты... Ты забрал меня оттуда, позволил взять с собой сына, вернул мне способность двигаться... Я не хочу причинять тебе боль...  
— Отрастет, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Астарот.  
— Нет.  
Вцепившись ему в волосы обеими руками, Арей склонился, утыкаясь в макушку.  
— Ты будто мой ангел-хранитель... — сдавленно произнес он, сотрясаясь от бесшумных рыданий. — Ты обратил в рай мой ад... Даже это место... Больше не будет для меня символом страдания... Даже это место... Больше не мой ад...  
Астарот продолжал гладить его ноющее колено.  
— А знаешь, — усмехнулся он, не поднимая головы. — Говорили, что Правитель Ада создал этот звездолет, отпилив себе часть мозга. Наверное, в этом все дело. Тебя мог обидеть только тот, у кого нет мозгов.  
Ангел-хранитель... Создал рай из ада... Астарот всегда думал, что не умеет плакать. И сейчас это были не слезы. Точно, совсем не они.  
Арей ничего не заметил. Когда он отстранился и спрыгнул с панели управления, поморщившись от боли, Астарот вскочил, поддерживая его.  
— Нечего со мной, как с немощной бабой! — вяло возмутился дьявол, но Астарот все равно взял его на руки и донес до кровати. А потом сел рядом, касаясь прохладной ладонью горячего лба.  
— Спи, — улыбнулся он, накрывая Арея одеялом. — А если он придет, я его прогоню.  
Дьявол усмехнулся, прикрывая единственный глаз. Расслабляясь и позволяя себе отдаться в чью-то власть и снова кому-то довериться. Это вышло как-то само собой.  
Астарот долго смотрел на него, спящего так беспокойно и плохо. Пустота ощущалась намного острее обычного. Даже без души Арей был наполнен смыслом, жизнью и несгибаемой волей. А что было у него?  
Он не сказал тогда слов, которые рвались изнутри всей силой. Но каждый его поступок кричал мольбы о прощении.  
— Он больше не придет, — тихо пообещал Астарот, склонившись над Ареем и нежно поглаживая его волосы. — Обещаю... Он больше не придет...

***

Тиелларис не желал приходить сюда. Никогда в жизни. То, что ждало здесь, было ему совершенно не нужно.  
Тьма нападала, кусая и жаля, по капле выпивая душу. Для создания, сотканного из чистого света, она была совершенно невыносима. И все же он пришел...  
Навстречу тому, что изматывало, камнем висело на сердце. Угол рта дернулся, губы сложились в сухую улыбку. Тиелларис ненавидел себя. Презирал. Сейчас он совершал самоубийство. Мучительное, ужасное самоубийство.  
— Я знаю, ты мечтал о мире без смерти и страданий, — прошептал он в пустоту. Силы оставляли его. Не сумев удержаться на ногах, он опустился на одно колено. Брат подарил ему новый мир. Не смог и не захотел спасти старый. И подарил новый, в миллионы раз лучше прежнего. — Я хочу... Вернуть долг...  
Анарей обязательно узнал бы. Обязательно оценил бы его жертву. Его подарок...  
Ямарайя сказала, что он победил в себе привязанность. Что навсегда ушел, прислушавшись к желаниям своей души. Что наконец обрел счастье, исцелившись от любви и вины.  
Тиелларис хрипло вздохнул, поднимая подрагивающую от напряжения руку. Он смел тьму так же, как когда-то огромный флот, явившийся уничтожить его планету. Тьма отхлынула на мгновение, но тут же устремилась к нему с удвоенной силой. Чудовищная атака смяла и отбросила. Король задохнулся от боли и скорчился, царапая когтями золотой нагрудник. И тут же ощутил, как его сковывает ледяной пронизывающий ужас. Тьма рвалась изнутри.  
Захрипев, он кое-как попытался ползти, но повсюду окружала лишь бескрайняя чернота. Невозможно было вырваться из клетки своей души.  
Почему-то стало вдруг плевать на все. Тиелларис оставил бессмысленные попытки. Он просто лежал, ощущая тупую боль всем своим существом. А потом начал куда-то падать, проваливаться, даже не пытаясь уцепиться хоть за что-то.  
Тьма сменилась тоскливой серостью. Падение длилось целую вечность. Тиелларис не сопротивлялся. Даже страх почему-то ушел.  
Король закрыл глаза, отдаваясь свободе падения. Перед его взором рассыпались города, пожираемые тьмой, умирали люди, ветшали вековые леса и тускнело небо. Иварлидрей... Волшебная, прекрасная планета... Он нес ее в своем сердце. Он защищал ее так долго, как смог.  
Загадочные болота... Роскошные леса... Города и королевства... Маги и люди... Анарей не мог воссоздать все это. Не мог знать, каким было затянутое черными тучами небо...  
Тиелларис хотел оказаться там. В это мгновение. Посреди поля, вдали от которого расположилась проложенная людьми трасса. Которое лес обрамлял со всех сторон. Смотреть на дождевые облака, на прекрасный закат, вспоминая полнившуюся надеждами юность. Жить...  
Вестер Реймонд... Он смог воссоздать Иварлидрей в своей реальности... Смог сделать так, чтобы реальность пошла по другому пути... Это было возможно... Возможно...  
Крылья распахнулись за спиной, сияя яркой желтизной чистого золота. Тиелларис почти бесшумно опустился на пшеничное поле. Впереди за лесом алел закат. Затянутое тучами небо готовилось к скорому дождю.  
Король леса плакал, обхватив ладонью лицо. У него получилось...

***

Вестер шел по коридорам замка широкими, решительными шагами. Он должен был завершить то, что не удалось столетия назад. Никто не останавливал его. Каждый видел в нем кого-то привычного и неприметного. Одному он казался высоким статным юношей в богатых одеждах, другому — щупленьким мужичком, семенящим куда-то по своим делам.  
Маг остановился у громадных черных дверей в покои короля. За ними ждал тот, с кем он так и не успел расквитаться. Тот, кто его победил.  
Вестер никогда не питал ненависти к некромантам. К людям или к кому-то еще, кого считал своим врагом каждый уважающий себя светлый маг. Ему было плевать на всех и все, что не касалось его лично. Маги разделились лишь из-за того, что один из некромантов провел неудачный эксперимент и разрушил их город. Случайность, которую многие сочли значимой. Вестер же так не считал.  
Но среди некромантов таился враг. Враг, с которым у него были личные счеты. И наконец пришла пора возвращать долги.  
Распахнув двери, он вошел. Аэн Аркис, король захваченного королевства — захваченного колдовством и обманом — лежал на шикарной кровати, подперев щеку рукой, и насмешливо смотрел на нежданного гостя. Он вернулся, чтобы править. И никто не смел ему мешать.  
Вестер материализовал меч и поднес острие к его горлу. Аэн не шевелился, ничем не выказывая страха.  
— Ты мне нравишься, Эван, — усмехнулся он, щуря лукавые черные глаза. — Я не хочу тебя убивать.  
Рука мага дрогнула, но он не убрал оружия. Однако смятение поселилось в душе.  
— А чего ты хочешь?  
— Чтобы ты меня поддержал.  
«Ты шутишь?..» — хотел спросить Вестер, но слова застряли в горле. Аэн отвел лезвие пальцем, небрежно и ловко. И, поднявшись с кровати, остановился напротив, всего в шаге. Будь у Вестера прежняя решимость, с которой он вошел сюда, он бы тотчас пронзил его мечом.  
— Для чего ты сделал это? — задал он вопрос, силясь понять.  
— Чтобы выжить, — ответил Аэн с искренним удивлением. Это ведь было так очевидно. — Все мы делаем все для того, чтобы выжить.  
— Тебе ничто не угрожало! — возразил Вестер. — Но теперь за то, что сделал, ты заслужил смерти!  
Аэн рассмеялся ему в лицо, легко и свободно, будто услышал смешную шутку.  
— Каждого из нас ненавидят просто за то, что мы такие, какие есть. И мы готовы жертвовать этими жалкими идиотами, чтобы выжить. Потому что, подстроившись под них, мы никогда не будем счастливыми. А я хочу быть счастливым. Только поэтому я на это пошел. Разве ты сам не этого хочешь? Разве ты сам никогда так не поступал?  
Вестер мрачно безмолвствовал. Меч растаял в его руке.  
— Я поддержу тебя, если тебе нужно.  
— Мне нужно, — усмехнулся Аэн, кладя руку ему на плечо и встречаясь с ним взглядом. — Если мы будем вместе, нас больше никто не убьет.

***

Исида сидела посреди поляны. Рей ожидал, что она будет одета в длинное платье, что ее золотые локоны будет развевать ветер, а голубые глаза заблестят в лучах солнца, когда она обернется к ним. Ведь она все же была светлой волшебницей... Но его ждало разочарование. На Исиде были короткие джинсовые шортики и маечка, едва доходившая до талии.  
— Стереотипы, — подмигнул Бальтасар, пихая его локтем в живот. Рей тяжело вздохнул.  
От эмоционального перенапряжения у мага снова начала ехать крыша.  
— Бабуля-я-я! — заорал он, бросившись обнимать Исиду.  
Та воззрилась на него удивленно и недоумевающе, но засмеялась, когда он споткнулся и повалился на нее. Поднявшись на ноги, она помогла встать Бальтасару. Коснувшись ладонью его щеки, долго всматривалась в знакомые черты.  
Маг заметно нервничал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Все удалось.

Платье почти неслышно шелестело по земле длинными полами. Мироздание рухнуло, рассеялось, сгинуло. Рябь прошла по бытию, накрыв волнами старые основы, на которых оно держалось. Разбив их о скалы новых миров.  
Лилит светло улыбалась, с теплом и надеждой глядя вперед и ступая по непроглядной тьме. Невозможно было открыть ни единой двери, не представляя, кто за ней. Лишь имея с заточенным во тьме четкую связь.  
Она шла без единой доли сомнений. Бездне было не удержать ее. Ее, богиню, обладающую даром жизни. Повелительницу самого бытия. Она шла легко и свободно, пробираясь сквозь толщу тьмы. Ничто не стояло у нее на пути. Не могло быть никаких преград.  
Она сметала тьму одним мановением рук. Невиданная сила требовалась для того, чтобы привести тьму в движение. Чтобы заставить ее отступить. Чтобы менять саму смерть.  
Тьма рассыпалась прахом. Смерть отступала, возвращая умерших в мир бытия. Мир, сотворенный Лилит. Демоны, ангелы, маги — все они беспокойно озирались, изумленные спавшей пеленой, открывшей им выход из ада. Позади мелькали знакомые лица. Лилит на мгновение заметила сына, которого быстро поглотила нескончаемая толпа. Ее не тревожило это. Она знала — они еще увидятся, пусть не сейчас.  
Улыбнувшись, она направилась к последней двери. Впереди застыла твердая пелена тьмы — последняя, никак не желающая уступать. Что-то загрохотало за завесой и, жалобно заскрежетав, стена черноты завалилась вперед, выбитая, словно деревянная дверь. За ней оказалась Эмира. Бойкая, резкая, перемазанная в крови и безумно злая.  
— Я вернулась, уроды! — сообщила она, сплюнув отколотый зуб. Похоже, тьму пришлось выбивать не только ногами, но и головой.  
Уроды переглянулись. В их глазах сквозили растерянность и недоумение. За Эмирой робко шагнул грузный Молох.  
— Бездны больше нет, — сообщил он. В голосе его слышались покой и облегчение. Он вышел из ада самым последним. За ним тьма осыпалась и исчезла, будто ее и не было. Не осталось даже следа.  
Оглядевшись, он заметил мелькнувшую в толпе Анеиду. Тьма колыхалась в ней всплесками, рывками. Последнее, взятое из истоков. Родное, бесконечно близкое. Все, кто были дороги, разошлись по собственным мирам. Молох улыбнулся, переводя взгляд на Эмиру.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он невероятную девушку, освободившую его из ада пустоты.  
Эмира почесала в затылке, растрепав и без того всклокоченные волосы, и сдернула с плеч куртку, давно превратившуюся в рваную окровавленную тряпку.  
— Да пошел ты, — привычно по-хамски отозвалась она. — Такой здоровенный дядька, а эту бандуру снести не мог.  
Воцарилось торжество бытия.

— Навевает воспоминания, — усмехнулся Арей, проводя рукой по панели управления. — Когда я был ребенком, ты приводил меня сюда. Учил управлять кораблем. Объяснял, как он устроен. Кроме того, ты водил меня в лабораторию. Все, что я знал, я получил от тебя. Отец никогда не понимал моих увлечений. Ему никогда не была интересна наука. Она была для него лишь средством достижения мечты.  
— Мой отец тоже никогда не интересовался наукой, — доверительно поведал Астарот, усаживаясь на стол и протягивая дьяволу сигарету. — В детстве я бегал на космодром, хотел построить корабль и полететь в космос. Но я был молодым безалаберным простофилей, и мне не доверяли такой ответственности. А потом Адам отгородил научный центр от всего остального Рая, и я больше не смог туда попасть. Только когда Самаэля изгнали, и я отправился с ним.  
При упоминании Сатаны Арей поморщился. До сих пор это имя вызывало крайне неприятные ассоциации.  
— Я смотрю, вы с ним чего-то не слишком ладите, — усмехнулся Правитель Ада. — Оно и понятно, он человек семейный, а ты асоциальный маньяк-пидарас, вы не сошлись характерами. Забавно... Он так и не простил меня. За то, что вышло из-за моего вмешательства. С самого начала Ад был некой организацией изгнанников, которые живут по своим законам. Он возомнил себя королем и начал всеми командовать. Я просто подхватил эстафету. Но он счел, что я был неправ.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Астарот сделал глубокую затяжку и привычно бросил дотлевающий окурок на пол.  
— Инициатива наказуема, — глубокомысленно изрек он, выуживая из бездонного кармана новую сигарету.  
— Тебе не надоело непрерывно курить? — раздраженно поинтересовался дьявол.  
— А чем еще заниматься? — пожал плечами Правитель Ада. — Ну, хочешь, пройдемся по бухлошопам, выберем вина.  
— Можно, — согласился Арей. — Но лучше просто сделай мне вино, тебе же все равно известно, какое я люблю.  
По щелчку пальцев в руке дьявола оказался бокал. Для себя Астарот материализовал банку алкогольного коктейля.  
— У тебя хреновый вкус, — заметил Арей, с видом аристократа отпивая вино.  
Правитель Ада не стал спорить. Все его интересы крутились вокруг образа «бомж стайл». И его это вполне устраивало.  
Дьявол облизнул губы, скользнув по ним фиолетовым языком. Астарот сглотнул. Пальцы напряженно впились в банку, сминая ее.  
— Не знаю, могу ли я просить тебя об этом... Хоть о чем-то... — начал он, бросая мешающуюся банку на пол, который давно превратился в большую помойку, и подступая к Арею. — Но все же... Обними меня...  
Тот усмехнулся, не отступая, но и не делая шагов навстречу.  
— Здесь такой срач, — заметил он, обводя навигаторскую взглядом. — Когда ты признался мне в том, что ты Правитель Ада, это происходило примерно в такой же обстановке. Ты гадишь везде, где появляешься?  
— Да, — обреченно признался Астарот, тяжело вздыхая.  
Правитель Ада... Кто он для Арея сейчас? Палач, лишивший разума? Лучший друг, оказавшийся предателем? Или просто мусор, который можно было раздавить, как эту несчастную банку?  
От звука сминаемого металла Астарот поморщился.  
— Не трогай мой мусор, — мрачно предупредил он, доставая очередную сигарету.  
— Люди гниют, когда их убьешь, — поведал Арей, невозмутимо выхватывая ее прямо у него изо рта. После пары затяжек сигарета отправилась на пол к своим поверженным собратьям. — Потому что они живы. Они могут умирать. Могут разлагаться. Отравлять собой мир. Для меня само бытие разлагается, отравляя мое существование.  
Взяв Астарота за горло, он притянул его к себе, заглядывая в растерянные бирюзовые глаза.  
— Избавь меня от бытия. Скажи, что сделаешь это. И я не только обниму тебя, но и позволю себя трахнуть.  
— Не хочу, — буркнул Правитель Ада, отворачиваясь. — Не хочу тебя трахать.  
— А, ну да, ты же у нас любишь трахать мозги, — криво ухмыльнулся дьявол, не разжимая пальцев.  
— Я хочу раствориться в вечности. С тобой. Но я даже не понимаю, мое ли это желание...  
— Ты жалок.  
Отпустив горло демона, Арей оттолкнул его, удаляясь к прозрачной стене. Космос за ней встретил покоем и безмолвием. Накрыв лицо рукой, Астарот оперся локтем на панель управления.  
— Ты не знаешь, как будет чувствоваться то, чего ты хочешь, — глухо произнес он. — Ты не можешь знать, хочешь ли ты этого. Небытия... Нет. Его нельзя достичь. К нему можно лишь приблизиться. Перейти на иной уровень бытия. Иной уровень восприятия, ощущений. Отринуть разум. Ты хочешь быть ничем. Но сможешь только стать всем.  
— Я вернусь к отцу, — холодно ответил дьявол, не оборачиваясь. — Он ни за что не исполнит мое желание, хотя он, возможно, единственный, кто способен на это. Всю жизнь он удерживал меня от этого. Сейчас ничего не поменялось. Прощай.  
— Нет, — вырвалось у Правителя Ада сорвавшимся голосом. Подскочив к Арею, он вцепился ему в предплечье. — Не уходи, не оставляй меня. Мне так одиноко. Эту пустоту нечем заполнить... Я никогда не был уверен в своих чувствах. Но моя любовь к тебе существует... Это нечто большее, чем просто привязанность, чем способ заполнить пустоту, обрести смысл. Я сделал для тебя уже так много... Для тех тебя, которые нуждались в этом... Сделал, потому что хотел. Мне никто не приказывал. Да, я был в отчаянии. Я искал возможность искупить вину... Не верь мне, я сам себе не верю. Я только прошу: давай вместе искать этот путь. Путь, ведущий к нашим желаниям. Мы связаны слишком крепко. Мы неотделимы друг от друга. У нас давно уже одна душа на двоих.  
От прикосновения к груди Астарот вздрогнул. Пальцы дьявола холодили кожу. Там, в глубине, таилась его душа.  
— Не это ли то, чего я желал? — криво усмехнулся Арей. — Не это ли то, что делает меня несчастным?  
— Забери, — выдохнул Правитель Ада, прикрывая глаза. — Раствори меня в себе. Я исчезну, оставив тебе твою душу. И свою...  
— Ради прощения?  
— Ради тебя.  
Худые, жилистые руки крепко обхватили за плечи. Лицо утонуло в мягких волосах. Арей обнимал так крепко, будто действительно дорожил.  
— Это равнозначная цена, — прошептал Астарот, обнимая в ответ. — Это то, чего я хочу.  
Губы накрыл поцелуй. Страстный, пылкий, нежный. Последний.  
Астарот вышел из бездны на свет прекрасной души. Любовь так сильно изменила его... Заставила хотеть, заставила бороться.  
Сожаления не было. Только облегчение. В упор глядя в бездонные фиолетовые глаза, Астарот улыбался, касаясь ладонями впалых щек. Он поступал правильно.  
— Я прощаю, — последние слова, что он услышал в своей жизни. — И люблю.

Откинувшись в удобном кресле, Арей сидел, расслабленно запрокинув голову и глядя в окно из-под полуприкрытых век. За стеклом мелькали облака. Внизу простирались леса, поля и города. Бесконечно далекие, ненужные, вызывающие лишь отстраненное равнодушие. Самолет уносил в никуда, прочь от всего этого.  
Так спокойно и умиротворенно. Словно он остался один во всем мире. И наконец стал самим собой.  
Давно забытое ощущение разливалось внутри, наполняя безмятежным счастьем. Покой... Это был долгожданный покой?  
Тяжелая рука опустилась на плечо, заставляя вздрогнуть и поднять голову. Взгляд встретился с бирюзовыми глазами. Правитель Ада безмолвно сел рядом, накрывая ладонь своей и крепко сжимая. Арей усмехнулся краем губ, откидываясь в кресле и ощущая, как переплетаются их пальцы. Слова были совсем не нужны.  
Бессчетное количество времени они просидели так, в полном молчании, соприкасаясь лишь руками. Астарот поглаживал его ладонь большим пальцем, и дьявол улыбался — спокойно, удовлетворенно, едва растянув губы.  
— Я думал, что мне не нужно большего, — наконец тихо произнес Арей, не обращая к нему лица. — Но я ошибался. Мне нужна была моя душа. И ты. Палач, изменивший мою судьбу. Бывший со мной с самого детства. Мой лучший друг и заклятый враг. Теперь ты никуда от меня не денешься.  
Рывком поднявшись с места, он плюхнулся Астароту на колени, сжимая его лицо в ладонях и обжигая пламенным дыханием приоткрытые в изумлении губы. Навечно заточенный в его душе. Ставший его частью. Он больше никуда бы не делся. Здесь они были вместе. И оба были счастливы от этого.  
Больше ничто не препятствовало. Ничто не мешало признать любовь и отдаться ей. Страсть захлестнула обоих и поглотила, не оставив власти разуму. Они рвали друг на друге одежду, не сдерживая яростных порывов, царапали в неосторожности, кусали, увлекшись поцелуями. Арей ликовал, пребывая в этих сладостных объятьях. Он был свободен. Он свершил возмездие. Он смог простить. Эта любовь так долго была запретной... Ведь он обязан был ненавидеть того, кто сломал ему жизнь.  
Но он любил. Любил так страстно, так одержимо. Гораздо сильнее, чем отца. Отца... Того отца, которого видел в иной реальности.  
Все смешалось пред взором, сама реальность плясала, сменяя свои картины ежесекундно. Творец реальности делал его мечту былью. Он принадлежал безраздельно. Дарил неограниченную власть над бытием.  
Как много Арей приобрел и как много потерял. Как много отдал лишь за то, чтобы когда-нибудь снова быть с ним. И как бесконечно тяжек был этот путь. Сколько лишений он испытал, сколько отчаянья... Злости больше не было. Она покинула, когда вернулась душа.  
Они были вместе. В их прекрасном раю. И теперь, заточенный внутри его души, жестокий палач ласкал так самозабвенно и чувственно. Просто орудие для достижения цели. Просто тот, кто не нашел другого способа сделать счастливым. Просто тот, кто уничтожил, полюбив.  
Он стал частью Арея, как и мечтал. Растворился в его сознании. И с того дня они стали единым целым. Единой душой.

Снег падал на пальцы крупными хлопьями, тая на горячей коже. Улыбка отца согревала, пронизывая до самой сути. Добираясь до самой души.  
— Теперь ты удовлетворен? — тихий вопрос в самое ухо.  
И тихий ответ:  
— Да.


	21. Эпилог

Астарот выглядел непривычно печальным и подавленным. Бафомет крайне редко видел сына таким тихим и смирным. К тому же он обычно не оставался дома в столь замечательные дни и, тем более, не сидел на подоконнике, уныло глядя в окно, как сейчас. Это не могло не насторожить.  
Подойдя к нему, Бафомет присел рядом, приобнимая. Сын уткнулся ему в плечо.  
— Мне одиноко... — сообщил он тихо.  
— Почему, мой хороший? — спросил Бафомет, гладя его по волосам. — Я же с тобой.  
— Ты взрослый, у тебя свои заботы. А друзья мне быстро надоедают. У меня нет никого близкого.  
— Хочешь, я все время буду с тобой?  
— Будешь со мной бухать на вписках?  
— Не буду, — засмеялся отец. — Но я могу проводить с тобой больше времени. Дела подождут, когда моему сыну одиноко.  
— Мне просто не хватает родственной души. Чувака, с которым я бы мог бухать, курить, творить безумства и не уставать от этого, — пояснил Астарот. — Даже с Самаэлем мне порой скучно. Он такой нудный и послушный.  
— Ты обязательно встретишь однажды человека, с которым тебе будет хорошо, — пообещал Бафомет.  
— А когда?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Жизнь так уныла, — вздохнул Астарот, отворачиваясь к окну и с тоской уставляясь на светлый ореол заката, выглядывающий из-за деревьев.  
— Жизнь можно проводить весело, — возразил отец, пытаясь приободрить.  
— Можно, — согласился сын. — Но это тоже скучно.  
— Неужели совсем ничего не радует тебя?  
Не ответив на вопрос, Астарот высвободился из объятий и спрыгнул во двор, направляясь в сад.  
— Пойду покурю, — заявил он, шарясь в карманах в поисках зажигалки.  
Бафомет тяжело вздохнул и, помассировав виски, перемахнул через подоконник, приземляясь в траву.  
— Можно и мне сигаретку? — усмехнулся он, подходя к сыну.  
Астарот отвлекся от созерцаний темнеющего неба и, обернувшись к отцу, удивленно воззрился на него. Такое на его памяти происходило впервые. Видимо, отец просто не нашел лучшего способа поддержать приунывшего сына.  
Несколько минут они молча стояли и курили, глядя на небо. Космос манил их обоих. Огромный, загадочный, божественно красивый. И такой недосягаемый.  
Вылеты были запрещены.  
Астарот нервно хихикнул и внезапно разразился оглушительным хохотом. Вслед за ним почему-то засмеялся и Бафомет. Смех не стихал еще пару минут. Потом демон повалился в траву, вернув на лицо умиротворенную улыбку.  
— Видишь, как хорошо от хандры помогает, — назидательно прокомментировал он. — А ты возмущался, что я курю.  
Бафомет только слабо улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза и опускаясь поодаль. Подобное ощущение легкости и радости бытия он не испытывал уже очень давно.  
— Ты был когда-нибудь в космосе? — поинтересовался Астарот, оборачиваясь к отцу и пристально глядя на него.  
— Нет, — с сожалением вздохнул Золотой Ангел. — Но я хотел бы побывать на Звезде Истины. Это запрещено, молодому поколению о ней неизвестно. Поэтому никому не говори о том, что знаешь о ней. Полетев на Звезду, можно встретиться с Богом.  
— Папа как я, — захохотал демон. — Ты тоже не слушаешься.  
— Видишь, как мы похожи, — усмехнулся отец. — Только я, в отличие от тебя, понимаю, чем все может обернуться.  
— Чем?  
— Меня могут убить за нарушение запрета.  
— Зачем тогда его нарушать?  
— Потому что я хочу все изменить.  
— А я делаю опасные вещи просто так.  
— Поэтому ты безответственный и безалаберный. Я понимаю, чем может обернуться мой проступок и совершаю его, потому что готов пойти на такой риск. А ты думаешь, что можно делать все, и за это ничего не будет...  
— Но за это ничего и не бывает. Ну максимум ты иногда побьешь, — легкомысленно заявил Астарот.  
Бафомет тяжело вздохнул, погладив его по волосам. Сын навсегда останется беззаботным ребенком...  
— Потому что я тебя защищаю и не даю обижать другим. Я тебя наказываю, потому что другие наказали бы сильнее.  
— Не-а! Меня охранники на космодроме не догнали! Ни разу!  
— В прошлый раз, когда ты угнал корабль и стрелял по метеоритам, именно они привели тебя домой, — напомнил отец.  
Астарот хихикнул, вспомнив тот день. Когда охрана схватила и привела домой, он сделал самый невинный вид, на который только был способен. Бафомет накрыл лицо ладонью и мучительно вздохнул, созерцая сына, стоящего перед ним, шаркая ножкой и стыдливо опустив глазки.  
— Я не специально... Я просто лишнего скурил, вот меня и понесло... — сказал тогда Астарот, пытаясь оправдаться.  
Отец только измученно вздохнул. Он даже не стал наказывать сына. В этом все равно вряд ли был бы какой-то смысл. К тому же, он изрядно устал от всего этого. И смирился с тем, что это замкнутый круг.  
— Ну ладно, всего один раз попался! — с неохотой согласился демон. — Ногу подвернул не вовремя!  
— А если бы меня не было, и ты вот так не вовремя подвернул ногу? Что бы было тогда?  
— Откупился бы, — пожал плечами Астарот.  
Перевернувшись на бок, он уставился на отца.  
— Я подарил тебе тогда кусочек метеорита, — вспомнил он. — Ты его еще хранишь?  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся Бафомет. — Замечательное напоминание о твоей глупости и безответственности.  
— Да ладно, всего один раз башню сорвало, — пробормотал демон, отворачиваясь.  
Отец скептично приподнял бровь. Один раз?  
— А однажды мы вообще устроили вечеринку в доме какого-то знатного чувака и потом убегали от него по лесу, а он несся за нами и стрелял, — снова засмеялся Астарот.  
— А если бы попал в вас?  
— Он парализующим стрелял, чтоб хоть с кого-то спросить за погром. И не поймал никого! Потому что молодежь бегает быстрее старперов! И летает лучше!  
— А если ты обидишь молодых, и они захотят тебе навредить?  
— Ну если только Адам... Но он меня тоже не может догнать, он хилый и разбалованный!  
— Ты можешь нечаянно причинить вред не только Адаму. Но и кому-то сильнее тебя...  
— Я быстро бегаю!  
— Будут и быстрее тебя.  
— Не-а!  
Не найдя других аргументов, Бафомет очень тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я когда-нибудь встречу чувака, с которым мне никогда не будет скучно! — заявил Астарот. — Вот тогда мы оторвемся по полной!  
— А пока ты будешь курить дурь и подсовывать ее отцу...  
— Сам захотел, — пожал плечами демон. — Мне когда грустно, я всегда курю. Помогает.  
— Я не знал, что это трава...  
— Я ничего кроме травы и не курил никогда.  
— Так ты еще и все это время курил именно траву... — простонал Бафомет, накрывая лицо ладонью и поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Я думал, ты заметил, — непринужденно отозвался Астарот.  
Он задолбал отца уже по самый край. Даже когда ему запретили курить и начали отбирать сигареты, он находчиво начал выращивать траву прямо в саду. Бафомет поначалу пытался с этим бороться, но, вконец обессилев и поняв, что ничего не добьется, просто отстал. Астароту с тех пор больше не доставалось ни разу. Отец окончательно смирился с тем, что его ничему невозможно научить.

***

— Так ты все это время был таким упоротым потому, что куришь только траву?  
— Ага, — подтвердил Астарот, задумчиво что-то припоминая. — Меня накрыла совесть как раз тогда, когда я решил бросить курить и стал делать это реже. Похоже, это было ошибочным решением.  
Арей расхохотался. Голый по пояс, он сидел перед ним на траве, затягиваясь тлеющей сигаретой. Сильный, уверенный, избавившийся от ненависти. Он был так похож на отца...  
Астарот откинулся назад, опершись на локти, и бросил взгляд на хмурое небо. Сквозь тучи пробивались солнечные лучи, неровными кусками освещая поляну. Правитель Ада сам не понимал, какие спутанные тропы умудрились завести его сюда. Одно было ясно точно — по своей воле он ни за что не пожелал бы отсюда уйти.  
— Твои волосы... — заметил он, протягивая руку и касаясь неровно обрезанных прядей. Арей, похоже, не заморачивался и отсек лишнее мечом.  
— Как тогда, — усмехнулся дьявол, пожимая плечами и выдыхая ему в лицо едкий дым. — Только теперь они такие же седые, как твои.  
— Тебе идет, — усмехнулся Астарот.  
— А отцу не понравилось. Этот старый ворчливый хрен так любит читать нотации. Он долго ворчал, когда увидел, что я обрезал волосы.  
Демон сочувственно вздохнул. Не всем так везло с отцами, как ему. А Айон вообще не слишком отличался пониманием.  
— Это настоящий цвет твоих глаз? — поинтересовался дьявол, ловя Правителя Ада за подбородок и пристально всматриваясь в его лицо. — Такой он на самом деле?  
— Я не знаю своего истинного облика, — улыбнулся демон, едва растягивая губы. — Его просто нет.  
— Каждую нашу встречу ты был разным. Беспощадным палачом, веселым другом... И теперь ты тоже другой. Твои намерения меняются вместе с обликом. И мне это нравится.  
— Кто я теперь? — тихо шепнул Астарот, плавно опускаясь на землю и ощущая затылком ее сырость. Рука Арея давила на грудь, веля сделать это.  
Дьявол криво ухмыльнулся, обнажая белые, острые клыки.  
— Моя душа.  
Рубашка Правителя Ада была порвана его когтями. Рубашка под цвет бирюзовых глаз... Этот цвет нравился Арею куда больше того, бездонно-синего, который он видел раньше в глазах ненавистного палача.  
— У тебя есть сердце, правда? — произнес он с усмешкой, припадая к его груди.  
Прикрыв глаза, он вслушался в звук размеренного биения. Душа больше не была в заточении. Весь этот мир, все пространство — было его душой. И здесь был навеки похоронен его палач, ничуть не сожалеющий о своей судьбе.  
Они целовались, сплетаясь телами, кусали друг друга до крови и снова целовались, собирая с клыков солоноватую жидкость. Арей подчинялся Айону в их близости, позволял творить с собой все, что отец захочет — тот точно знал, как нравится сыну. С Астаротом же они будто боролись, выхватывая друг у друга право доминировать.  
Трахаться Правитель Ада умел хорошо, но считал это занятие довольно однообразным и скучным. За тысячелетия оно успело опротиветь до чертиков, ничуть не выделившись на фоне всего остального. Но с Ареем было приятно. Каждый раз во время их соития возникала интрига — кто же окажется сверху. Пока счет был примерно равным, и то лишь потому, что в половине случаев дьявол откровенно поддавался.  
Сила все еще была с Астаротом, но он больше не использовал ее. В этом уже не было нужды. Сила Бога позволяла менять время и пространство, делая бытие другим. Но здешнее бытие было прекраснее всего, что Правитель Ада видел до этого.  
— Ты все еще можешь путешествовать по реальностям? — усмехнулся Арей, оказываясь на нем сверху и облизывая окровавленные губы.  
— Да, — кивнул Астарот, не понимая, к чему он клонит.  
— Думаю, стоит отметить все это, — пояснил дьявол, переплетая их пальцы. — Мы ведь раньше любили отмечать все подряд. Даже твои похороны.  
— Просто мы любим бухать, — согласился Правитель Ада. Идея показалась ему отличной.  
— У нас так много общего, — заметил Арей, ухмыляясь. — Ты всегда был моим единственным лучшим другом. И я ценю это. Я рад, что позволил себе простить тебя. Мне действительно тебя не хватало.  
Астарот улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза и почти купаясь в блаженстве. Он понимал, что эти слова равносильны признанию в любви. От Арея сложно было дождаться большего. Но и этого хватило с лихвой.

Звук, рвущийся из колонок, оглушал. Астарот уже перестал понимать, от чего у него звенит в ушах — от убойной музыки или нескольких литров пива, выпитых за те пару часов, что они провели в этом клубе.  
— Какой сейчас год? — хохоча, поинтересовался Арей, повисая у него на шее и отпивая из огромной кружки вино, расплескавшееся на грудь.  
— Да какая нахуй разница, — отмахнулся Правитель Ада, шатаясь и пытаясь нащупать поблизости хоть что-то, обо что смог бы опереться.  
Дьявол едва не поприветствовал носом подиум, но вовремя выровнял равновесие и, погрозив Астароту кружкой, куда-то отошел, пошатываясь и спотыкаясь. Снова оказаться в своем любимом клубе давно разрушенного города он вряд ли когда-нибудь планировал. Играть с прошлым... Как долго он мечтал об этом. Палач, убивший его душу, дал все, чего так недоставало.  
Астарот закурил и, запрыгнув на сцену, подошел к микрофону. На него уставились несколько пар заинтересованных глаз. Щелкнув пальцами, Правитель Ада преобразил одежду «презренного цивила» в разношенный рокерский прикид, кожаный и местами рваный. И, закончив с одеждой, как следует растрепал и разлохматил гладко уложенные волосы. Толпа восторженно зааплодировала.  
— Не твой стиль, — заметил дьявол, усевшийся у сцены и опершийся на нее локтями, чтобы подпереть голову, которую уже тяжело было держать. Астарот теперь был одет почти как он сам.  
Правитель Ада затушил окурок и, растворив его в пространстве, щелкнул пальцами, материализовывая гитару. Спьяну запутавшись в аккордах, но сообразив, как играть, он начал, хрипло выдав в микрофон:

Постигает кровавая плата  
Тех, кто душу не смог уберечь.  
Но не тех настигает расплата,  
А палач уж занес грозный меч...

Сбившись, он пошатнулся, едва не навернувшись со сцены. Ноги заплетались. Арей внизу продолжал беспрерывно бухать. У него был обширный опыт, и он держался куда уверенней. Астарот продолжал:

Тьма в твоих глазах сгущалась,  
Проклиная до самой сути.  
Сколько мне еще лет осталось  
Бултыхаться во всей этой мути?

Не придешь, не позовешь и не простишь;  
Ты меня заставил сгинуть.  
Что еще ради тебя  
Мне придется навсегда отринуть?

Я сгораю в пламени всесилья,  
В том, в котором ты всегда горел.  
Если только ты меня простил бы,  
Я бы смог очнуться на заре,

Я б принес тебе твою больную душу,  
Что забрал когда-то ради пустоты.  
Я бы говорил, но ты меня не слушал —  
Слишком сильно ненавидишь ты.

Я упал тогда бы на колени.  
Я просил, и я бы умолял.  
И по миру заскользили б тени  
Чувств, с которыми ты душу продавал.

Жизнь тогда кипела и бурлила  
Верою, надеждою и тьмой,  
Что тебя до капли поглотила,  
Чтобы ты отправился со мной.

Я искушал тебя прекрасным раем,  
Последней вечностью погубленной души.  
Касался мраком разума окраин,  
Чтоб ты скорей, не каясь, согрешил.

Твой разум я наполнил тьмою —  
Все ради прекращенья бытия.  
Мы оба это знали, но порою  
Покоя не давала мне душа твоя.

Она мне сердце заменила  
И пустоту заполнила собой.  
Познав все это, сколько раз просил я  
Чтоб к вечности отправился со мной?

Впервые я ответил за деянья.  
Впервые захотел страдать.  
Ведь за ужасные страданья  
Прощенье ты готов отдать.

Лишь раз прошу о поцелуе.  
Лишь раз, прошу, скажи, что ты готов простить.  
Я тьму прошел и, ад минуя,  
Вернулся, чтобы снова полюбить.

Оставим нашу боль в далеком прошлом.  
Прошли те мрачные, прекрасные года,  
Когда ты, дьявол, жил в забвенье ложном,  
Когда ты верил в то, что это навсегда.

Когда в экстазе мрака мы сливались,  
Когда кричал от бездны наяву.  
Когда страдал, когда с отцом прощались,  
Не успевая друг за другом на бегу.

Когда ты ад прошел, то падая, то поднимаясь,  
Когда пришел ко мне и снова рухнул вниз.  
Когда стоял я на вершине, ухмыляясь,  
А сердце трепетало лишь: «Держись!»

Когда скучал ты по незримой боли  
И, воя, в синем пламени горел.  
Твоей привязанности я не стоил,  
Но ты о лучшем друге сожалел.

О том палаче, что забрал твое сердце.  
О том, кто рядом был, незримый и немой.  
Ты сожалел о той ужасной смерти,  
Что на всю жизнь накрыла с головой.

Ты знал, что я не расплачусь страданьем,  
Что душу тебе не вернуть.  
Признание было прощаньем —  
С него я и начал свой путь.

Правитель Ада, темный повелитель,  
Так часто навещавший твои сны —  
Всего лишь сильных чувств любитель,  
Желающий в них спрятаться от тьмы.

И ты взрастил во мне надежду.  
Я, вечно живший в пустоте,  
Лишь глупый, безалаберный невежда,  
С застывшим сердцем в вечной мерзлоте.

Мне так по душе твоя ярость.  
Твой гнев, твоя страсть, твой напор.  
Лишь чувство мне в душу прокралось —  
Осталось владеть до сих пор.

Пусть тьма бы над нами сгустилась —  
Купались бы в ней, как в реке.  
Когда мы с тобою простились,  
Остались вдвоем в тупике.

Нас клятва навеки связала,  
Что ты произнес из любви —  
Слова отреченья устало —  
Лишь бы в мечте помогли.

Без боли не будет и рая,  
Без крови, без жертвы, без тьмы.  
Когда ты поймешь, то обнимешь, прощая,  
Положишь конец беспощадной войны.

Ты душу получишь обратно  
Ценою лишь жизни моей.  
Ты отдал ее безвозвратно —  
Любовь оказалась сильней.

Прости, если сможешь, за годы,  
Что в пепле и прахе провел,  
Прости за любые невзгоды,  
Прости — от возмездья ушел.

Я заплатил назначенную цену,  
Похоже, я достаточно страдал.  
Я вышел здесь сразиться на арену —  
И наконец-то я не проиграл.

Глядя на Астарота из-под полуприкрытых век, Арей принялся заторможено хлопать в ладоши, спьяну умудрившись почти ни разу не попасть одной рукой по другой. Собрав последние остатки трезвости, Правитель Ада вновь мазнул пальцами по струнам.

И боли полный поцелуй  
Накроет губы сладкой негой.  
Я никогда любимым не был,  
Мое возмездье — торжествуй!

Арей дернул демона за штанину, привлекая его внимание.  
— Я вижу твою память, — ухмыльнулся он. — Бесконечное скопление реальностей... Ты уже пел для меня вот так.  
Протянув дьяволу руку, Астарот помог ему взобраться на сцену. И поцеловал там, под прокатившийся по залу возглас. Жадно, бешено, неистово. Оба они были холодными и пустыми. Прощение вдохнуло в них жизнь. Арей вернул себе душу. Астарот наконец обрел покой.

Вокруг царил всеобъемлющий простор. Холмы, покрытые лесами и полями, освещались хаотичными лучами, выглядывающими из-за темных туч.  
Астарот не смотрел на небо. Его неотрывный взгляд был прикован к темно-фиолетовым глазам дьявола. Сколь многое связывало их... И тьма, и свет, и надежда, и отчаяние. Их связь была такой же дробной и непостоянной, как это небо.  
Проведя рукой по щеке Арея, он едва заметно улыбнулся. Это было истиной. Это было судьбой. Единственным желанием. Склонившись к его лицу, Правитель Ада тихо прошептал:

И взгляд, полный гордой печали  
Смотрел неотрывно мне вслед.  
Давно свои души продали  
За свет нелюбимых планет.

И пламя горело так ясно...  
Я в этой безмолвной глуши  
Тебя повстречал не напрасно  
И вечной печали лишил.

Ответом ему стал поцелуй. Дьявол прищурился, растягивая губы в усмешке.

Я тебе даровал прощение,  
Я во тьме нашел свою истину.  
Я молил тебя о забвении  
Так отчаянно, яростно, искренне.

Обрели единство мы в души стремлении  
Потому лишь, что родились мертвыми.  
Мы познать небытие хотели бы,  
Потому что изначально были прокляты.

Поймав демона за подбородок, он вновь припал к его губам, терзая их и искусывая в кровь. Та часть его сути, что вечно металась, ища покоя, теперь нашла то, что искала. Того, кто разделил его истину. Его душу. Его мечты и стремления. Того, с кем он был единым целым. Того, с кем он мог быть собой.  
— Я знал, что все будет так, Арей... — тихо произнес Астарот, переплетая их пальцы. — Но никогда не придавал значения... Я не мог увидеть эту реальность... А чужим словам я никогда не доверял...  
Заинтересованный взгляд велел продолжать. И он продолжил, погружаясь в глубины своей памяти.

***

Это была темная ночь на Иварлидрее. В те времена, когда он едва вступил на пост Правителя Ада. Маги проводили шабаш, за которым Астарот с интересом наблюдал. Различного рода праздники интересовали его с самого детства.  
Он не заметил, как отдалился от толпы, забредя на широкие луга, раскинувшиеся до самого горизонта. Свет полной луны, выглянувшей из-за туч, рассеял кромешную тьму.  
Там, устремляясь к нему, танцевала грациозная женщина. Ее движения завораживали. Было в них что-то такое, что заставляло испытывать странное благоговение и почтение. И — Астарот отчетливо чувствовал это — женщина была столь сильна, что он в сравнении с ней был обыкновенным заигравшимся ребенком.  
Он предстал перед ней как на ладони. Все его мысли и поступки, прошлые и будущие, каждый сделанный им выбор. В ее загадочных глазах он видел истинное всесилие. И от этого впервые в жизни сковывал страх.  
— Я смерть, — ответил мелодичный голос на незаданный, но очевидный вопрос. — Я — та, кто меняет созданное Богом, делая его более совершенным.  
— Что тебе от меня нужно? — спросил Астарот, с опаской пятясь, но не решаясь выказать панику. Это было выше его гордости.  
— О, нет, — улыбнулась женщина, прикрывая глаза и мягко качая головой. — Ты не интересуешь меня. Твой путь пролегает совсем по другой дороге.  
— Расскажи мне, — попросил демон, набравшись смелости. — Расскажи о моей судьбе.  
Ямарайя прищурилась, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо. Правителю Ада стало не по себе.  
— Ты отдашь свою душу ребенку, который победит тебя. Когда жизнь приведет тебя к раскаянию. Ты отдашь ее без сожаления. Потому что это избавит тебя от чувства вины.  
— Этого не может быть! — протестующе воскликнул Астарот. Голос сорвался на крик. Он осекся, заметив это. Верил ли? Нет, не верил. Но почему-то дрожь в теле была вполне осязаема.  
Ямарайя одарила пронзительным взглядом и цепкой полуулыбкой, так похожей на улыбку отца.

После смерти в боли нет забвения.  
Жизнь себе оставишь жгучим разумом.  
Пусть отравлено твое бессмертие,  
Помни — это жертва не напрасная.

Павшие в бою за счастие  
Для других устлали путь своими трупами.  
Вечность их минула в одночасие,  
Ограничившись короткими минутами.

Ставшие Вселенной властелинами  
Боги, чья мечта играть с реальностью,  
Этот мир давно уже покинули,  
По дороге звезд в свой рай отправились.

Счастлив будешь, лишь любовь почувствовав.  
Не поймешь, отринешь чувства новые,  
Посчитаешь слабостью, смятением,  
Захлебнешься, окунувшись в прошлое,  
И получишь долгожданное прощение.

***

Он смотрел в память Арея и видел там всю боль, которую причинил ему. Страдания привели к этому мгновению их обоих. Страдания, которым теперь наступил конец.  
— Прости меня, — в который раз повторил Астарот, с нежностью коснувшись его щеки.  
— У тебя впереди вечность, чтобы просить об этом, — усмехнулся Арей. — Вечность, чтобы перестать быть мертвым.  
Правитель Ада улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза и прижимая его руку к своей груди. На эту вечность у них была одна душа на двоих. И лучше этого не могло быть ничего на свете.  
Слабый, ничтожный мальчишка без души, который когда-то смотрел на него с ненавистью, тоской и болью, который вонзил в него меч, воздавая по заслугам, который заставил принять заслуженную кару. Теперь его взгляд был весел и насмешлив, в тощих руках чувствовалась сила, а в груди билось живое, возродившееся сердце. Он поднялся из гнили, из тлена и грязи, он преодолел ад, которого мог никогда не познать. Но лишь этот путь привел его к раю. И научил прощать.  
Астарот помнил каждый миг в каждой реальности. Его любовь, его ненависть, его тоску и надежду, боль и отчаяние. Он знал и любил его так, как ничто иное.  
— Когда я был жив, мне казалось, что в моих страданиях нет смысла, — поведал Арей, склоняясь к лицу Астарота. — И больше всего на свете я хотел знать, так ли это.  
— Я тоже искал этот ответ, — тихо ответил Правитель Ада, касаясь ладонью его щеки. — Я хотел знать — есть ли во всем этом смысл.  
Расхохотавшись, Арей рывком поднял его с травы и ударил в лицо. Астарот повалился обратно, облизывая кровь с разбитых губ.  
— Цена за твой вопрос — моя жизнь.  
Да, это было так. Он не собирался оправдываться.  
— Я нашел в тебе смысл, — подтвердил Правитель Ада, поднимая глаза на дьявола. — Я привел тебя к раю. Я не требую благодарности. Я знаю, я редкостная сволочь. Я заставлял тебя страдать. Я только прошу прощения. Потому что сделал бы все это снова. И готов за все это заплатить.  
— Заплатишь, — ухмыльнулся Арей, мертвой хваткой вцепляясь в его волосы и стискивая их до боли. — Ты за все мне заплатишь, чертов палач.  
Болели разбитые губы, от того, что дьявол тянул за волосы, ныла голова. Острые когти прошлись по шее, оставляя дорожки крови. Астарот чувствовал только жестокий, всеобъемлющий поцелуй на своих губах. На остальное было плевать.  
Даже если бы его истязали и пытали сотню лет, лишь на миг одарив любовью — он принял бы это с радостью. Это был его крест. И слаще этой любви — болезненной, прекрасной, незаслуженной — любви казненного к своему палачу — не могло быть больше ничего.  
Он принял в себя его душу, и это связало их навеки. От этого было не избавиться. Мальчик без души, гниющий и умирающий в тюрьме своего разума, так долго выносил страшные пытки, не в силах что-либо исправить. Но он победил.  
— Вечность, — усмехнулся дьявол, вскидывая руки к небу. — Началась с этого мгновения. Жизнь была адом. Но ее больше нет.  
Астарот запрокинул голову, уставившись в заволоченную тучами синеву. Дождь пролился на лицо — сильный, рваный, вмиг заставивший промокнуть.  
— Это место... — произнес он дрожащим голосом. — Сюда я возвращался каждый раз, заходя в тупик... Я так искал его, но не мог найти ни в одной реальности... Все это время... Именно здесь я хотел оказаться...  
Он ждал насмешек и издевательств. Ждал, что Арей вновь начнет глумиться над его решением. Они ведь просто поменялись местами, и жертва оказалась теперь на месте палача. Но...  
— Я тоже, — расхохотался дьявол, нервно вцепляясь себе в волосы. — Этого... Я хотел этого...  
— Сотворения...  
Поднявшись с травы, Правитель Ада обнял его, прижимая к себе и принимаясь успокаивающе поглаживать. Пальцы скользили в неровно обрубленных волосах, теплое дыхание чувствовалось на шее. Так близко и так спокойно... Это была точка истины. Не было реальности ни до нее, ни после. Только иллюзия. Иллюзия чего-то странного и нелепого. Чего-то, чего быть никогда не могло.


End file.
